


Brick by Brick

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx), embarrassing_myself



Series: Brick by Brick [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cum Eating, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Up, Mates, Omega Verse, Phan RP, Rimming, Role Reversal, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 245,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said having an unmated Alpha and an unmated Omega living under the same roof was going to be easy, but add in a mess of feelings and desire, and things go from bad to worse. When Phil Lester asked his best friend, Dan Howell, to move in with him, he thought he could ignore his feelings and refrain from submitting, but with an oblivious Dan scenting him every other day, he decides he has to put a stop to it. Jealousy and misunderstandings collide to throw their lives into chaos, forcing both men to reconsider their relationship. Will they ever get their happy ending, or will prevalent sexism force them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **This Part** : 9,713 Words
> 
> So I’m back again with a new fic for you guys, and it’s my new baby. I’ve been working on it with my friend embarrassing myself for the last two months, rp’ing back and forth via email. We literally feel like we’ve built an empire together with this one, and we’re really hoping you guys are going to enjoy it! As the entire thing is pretty much complete outside of some add-on’s were working on now (just for fun, because we love our universe so much) we’re finally posting! The chapters are pretty huge chunks of the fic, so for that reason, our posting schedule has been decided at once a week, so look forward to **new updates every Monday evening**! Something good to look forward to after a long day at work or school. We sincerely hope you enjoy! Thanks as always to my amazing beta mostlikelyprocrastinating.
> 
> For reference, embarrassing_myself is Dan, insanityplaysfics is Phil.
> 
>  **For the purposes of this world** , gender and sex will be treated in the same way they ideally would be in the real world. **Gender = pronouns (she/he/they)** and refers to what the characters identify as. **Sex refers to biological parts** , which, in this case, refer to **Alpha, Beta, and Omega**.

They had been best friends for over a year when Phil asked Dan that life-changing question. “Would you like to maybe move in with me? We could share a flat,” Phil had asked over the phone. Dan hadn’t even let Phil get his next sentence out before he was blurting out a yes. Ever since their first meeting, Dan had taken every opportunity he could to spend time with Phil. Sometimes that meant buying train tickets in advance and skipping a week at Uni to see him. Other times it meant staying up to till four am having Skype sessions that lasted for hours. He’d never had a best friend before. That was probably part of the reason he’d been so elated when Phil had asked to share a flat. Dan didn’t feel like he needed to think about it. Who wouldn’t want to live with their best friend?  They got along perfectly together; both shared a similar taste in music, movies, games, and anime, and they even shared the same feelings on almost everything. That’s why sometimes Dan overlooked the fact that Phil was an Omega. For Dan, Phil being an Omega was just a fact, like how Phil never wore matching socks, or how he tended to make cute animal sounds at any given moment. It wasn’t so much that Dan forgot about Phil being an Omega, more like they were such good friends that it never felt like it mattered. There were times when Dan would get a bit miffed at anyone who tried to steal Phil’s attention away from him, but other than that, there had been no real issues. They had spent plenty of time together - surely it wouldn’t be much different living with him. It was a few weeks after they had settled into their new flat that Dan started to realize just how wrong he’d been. It was once the newness of their home had started to wear off that Dan noticed it. There was a sort of tension in a house with an unmated Alpha and Omega. “Are we out of milk yet?” Dan yawned as he made his way into the kitchen, not bothering to throw a shirt on. While Phil looked more awake than Dan was, he still seemed fairly sleepy himself. That was the good thing about a roommate though, never having to face the morning alone.

Phil hadn't really thought it through the night he'd asked Dan if he wanted to move in with him. He'd only really been considering the fact that he and Dan had become so close over the year - literally the best friend Phil had /ever/ had - and that Dan was spending a ridiculous amount of money on train tickets just to come down and visit Phil. He hadn't considered the fact that Dan was an Alpha, nor had he considered the fact that it was very different living with a best friend than it was visiting with one. The Alpha thing hadn't appeared as too much of a problem just yet. Phil was on heat suppressants as well as birth control in the event of an accident, and Omegas weren't considered inferior or property as of 1933. Now that it was 2015, the majority of the sexism had disappeared. But, after the first month, Phil had realized that having an unmated Alpha and an unmated Omega living in the same home did bring up some concerns. Take this morning for example: Dan had come into the kitchen in nothing but sleep pants. Half asleep, and undeniably attracted to the Alpha, Phil's instincts had very nearly taken over. He’d had to ask Dan to repeat his question,as he hadn't heard it. And that's where the problem living with a best friend came in. They didn't have any milk. Because Dan always finished the bottle and never replaced it. Sometimes, you didn't know a person's bad habits until you were already living with them. "We don't have any. You must have had the last of it, as I didn't even know we were out until this morning," he said.

Dan nodded, letting Phil know that he knew. Replacing the milk wasn’t his strong point. “Alright, I’ll get dressed in a second and walk to the store,” Dan mumbled. He couldn’t have cereal without milk, and if he was honest, walking a block down to the corner store was a lot easier than attempting to make anything. Dan whined softly before walking up behind Phil and leaning down enough so that could rest his chin on his shoulder. “Will you make coffee while I’m out?” he asked, half tempted to nuzzle his face against Phil’s own in a show of affection. It was something he’d been doing more of lately. Being more affectionate with Phil was starting to become a habit for him. Dan chalked it up to just getting more comfortable with Phil. That, and he was an Omega. Dan figured Phil would want more physical contact anyway. He’d assumed it made Omegas feel safe or something close to that.

Phil shook at the overly familiar affection from Dan, trying to resist the urge to purr into the almost-embrace. Dan had been doing things like that more often lately, and it wasn't helping the whole unmated Alpha/unmated Omega thing in the slightest. Phil had to wonder if Dan even knew or realized the implications of what he was doing. Often, he was very nearly scenting Phil, and sometimes he unknowingly did. In those cases, Phil had to refrain from going outside until the scent of Dan had faded from him. "Yeah," Phil began to say, feeling his voice shake slightly, "I'll make coffee." At least Phil knew it was of his own free will that he did things for Dan when he requested them. An Omega wouldn't follow the request of just any Alpha, and definitely not their commands. Sighing, Phil watched Dan go - it wasn't that he was against the idea of them being together; it was just that Dan was still such a young Alpha, and while Phil was becoming an age where he wanted to be mated, he didn't think Dan was old enough to really make that decision. Besides, it didn't seem as if Dan was even aware of his attraction to Phil.

After throwing on some jeans and a shirt, Dan headed out to make the quick trip to the store. While his morning was starting a little earlier than he’d have liked, he figured it wasn’t going to hurt to get around. He sighed softly as he entered the small shop, already heading straight towards the dairy section. He knew things were different - that their friendship was somehow not exactly like it had been. Of course he loved living with Phil, but it wasn’t like how it had been when they were just best friends. He worried more; the only reason Phil wasn’t currently taking over his thoughts was because he knew the Omega was at home, just where Dan liked him to be. He ran a hand over his face as he grabbed a half-gallon of milk. He didn’t understand his own thought process anymore. The things Dan thought didn’t make sense. Phil was his own person. They weren’t mated, but Dan felt like he needed to be the Alpha. They were living together after all. He had a responsibility to Phil then…right?

Once Dan had left, Phil was able to think straight. It was always like that. Phil's mind when Dan was around tended to be concentrated around Dan - where he was, what he might need, if he was feeling okay. It wasn't a problem, but whenever Dan went out, Phil always noticed the shift in his attention. He was more able to think straight about what needed to be done to fix the sudden change in their relationship. His most dominant thought was going out to look for an Alpha and a mate. He knew that would relieve the tension. After all,  he really was looking to settle down as soon as he found the right mate. But when Dan was home? Phil's mind put that thought to the farthest part of his mind possible, because when Dan was around, Phil's biology already viewed Dan as his desired mate. Which was true; Phil just hoped he could change that if he was dating. He just had to go out when Dan had already left for the day. Phil decided, then and there, that he would go out tomorrow while Dan was in class. He finally sat up and started brewing some coffee for him and Dan.

It didn’t take Dan long to get back, and now he felt much more awake than he had when he’d left. He pushed the door open. and stepped inside, all thoughts of getting back into bed long forgotten. “I’m home,” Dan called out as he stepped inside, slipping off his shoes and heading straight for the kitchen. That was another thing about living with Phil - he liked to know where he was. When they were just friends, Dan hardly ever knew where Phil was exactly. Usually, he could assume that the Omega was home during the evenings, unless Phil stated otherwise. Now though, Dan felt the need to know everything. Sometimes, he wondered if that was annoying, especially as he  was an Alpha. An Alpha that wasn’t Phil’s. He hardly had any rights when it came to anything to do with Phil’s life. He had about as much say so as Phil let him have. In a strange way, that frustrated him.

When Dan returned, Phil felt the nagging urge to find a mate recede, the way he'd known it would. He had to use all of his energy to hold himself back from responding to Dan's call that he was home, and even more to avoid informing the Alpha of exactly where he was. It didn't take Dan long to find him, though. "I made your coffee. Two sugars, and a pinch of cream, just the way you like it," he said when he felt the presence of Dan appear behind him. He turned with a small grin, because he couldn't deny that he was happy to have his best friend home. Nudging his glasses up from where they'd slipped down his nose over the course of the day, Phil tilted his head at the sight of the milk. He grinned. "You're making breakfast," he declared, heading to the lounge with his coffee in hand. "We can watch anime in the lounge. Wanna rewatch Fullmetal?" he called as he turned out of the room, realizing too late he'd given in to instinct and made sure Dan knew where he would be. He shook his head, and tried to let the warmth of spending time with his best friend replace the fear that he was going to ruin their friendship.

Dan once again felt the familiar comfort of knowing where the Omega was. He liked to chalk it up to it just being his nature. Of course, living with Phil was going to bring out his Alpha instincts. He couldn’t help that he was protective, especially over Phil. Dan couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d earned the right to keep the Omega safe. He rolled his eyes before smiling at Phil, “Alright, I’ll make breakfast since you got the coffee,” he said as Phil headed out of the kitchen. “I always want to rewatch Fullmetal,” Dan called back as he started to fill two bowls up with cereal. “Get it started for us?”

"Of course!" Phil shouted back, already getting the TV and his laptop setup to stream Fullmetal Alchemist. Lately, they had been waiting to have breakfast together while watching their favorite animes, and it was one of Phil's favorite things about living with the other male. They'd made it through so many animes already. Phil also couldn't deny the fact that he loved the cuddling that occurred whenever they were on the sofa together, despite fearing the effects it was having on their relationship. He loved cuddling, and it had been a long time since he’d had anyone to do it with. If he was honest, the cuddling was part of the reason Phil enjoyed their mornings together so much.

Spending the mornings with Phil was one of things that made living together worth it. It was just like Dan had thought it was going to be when he agreed to get an apartment together. He sat their bowls on the coffee table before flopping down onto the sofa next to Phil. It would’ve been easy enough to pull Phil into his side, but he figured he’d let the other eat his breakfast first before demanding his attention. Dan truly couldn’t help himself. He liked the way Phil smelled: the soft sugary scent always made him feel at ease. Phil smelt like home, like his. But there was one thing that Dan wouldn’t mind changing about Phil’s scent. There had been a few times he’d caught himself wanting to nuzzle up against Phil, trying to scent him until he smelt more like Dan. It was something that he had to remind himself not to do. However, once in awhile, it still seemed to happen. If Dan was honest with himself, he liked it when Phil smelled like him. The scent of the Alpha on the Omega always sent a sense of relief flooding through Dan.

Soon enough, Dan had arrived in the lounge with two bowls of cereal. Phil smiled as Dan placed them down, feeling warm and fuzzy already just from having Dan there. He tried to ignore the sense as best as he could, but Dan had decided to sit right next to him so their knees were touching, making ignoring him extremely hard. Still, Dan hadn't began to cuddle him, and for that, Phil was grateful as he picked up his breakfast and began to dig in. "Start the show, Dan," he ordered, grinning mischievously at the other man. He quite enjoyed ordering the Alpha around.

He pouted at Phil for a moment before grabbing the controller and hitting play. “So bossy,” he teased back as he settled back into sofa with his cereal on his lap and coffee close by. Strangely enough, Dan struggled to say no to Phil. He was the only Omega who could order him around. Nobody else was going to get away with that. There was an underlying need to keep Phil pleased and contented, and that should have been the first sign for Dan that things were out of whack. It wasn’t normal for an Alpha to work so hard at pleasing an Omega who wasn’t their mate.

Phil smiled to himself as Dan obediently did as he was told without bothering to fight him on it. Other than calling Phil bossy from time to time, Dan rarely, if ever, called Phil out for bossing him around. They watched the first episode of Fullmetal in silence while they ate, and Dan moved to the second one without having to be asked, which secretly pleased Phil. He happily slurped at the milk in his bowl before placing it on the coffee table, which turned out to be the precise moment Dan finished his own and pulled Phil into his side. Sighing in contentment, Phil willingly moved into the embrace. "I always forget how annoyed he gets at being called short. The comic relief in this show happens way more often than I remember," Phil stated distractedly. Dan was busy stroking his hair - whether absentmindedly or not, Phil wasn't sure, but it was definitely keeping him less focused on the anime and more focused on Dan.

“Yeah, I think it’s been too long since we’ve watched this,” Dan said, nodding in agreement as he continued to run his fingers through Phil’s hair with an arm wrapped around the Omega’s waist. Without a second thought Dan pressed his nose against Phil’s shoulder, softly inhaling the other’s scent. He wondered if he’d ever get over how good Phil always seemed to smell. “It’s one of my favorites though,” he mumbled into the fabric of the others shirt before nosing at Phil’s neck. While he’d had Omega friends before, and a few family members who were Omega’s, he’d never had too strong of a pull towards them, and therefore had never really done this before. It was nice to be able to have such leeway with Phil, though, despite not being his mate. If it were anyone else, Dan knew they would have probably have pushed him away by now.

Phil shivered as Dan moved his face down to his neck, trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking in his lap. He wasn't scared - in fact he felt amazing - but Dan's nuzzling was creeping closer and closer to his mating gland, which sent his body into overdrive. He felt like if he wasn't careful, Dan was going to notice. He took a deep breath, and tried to force his instincts to stop reacting. He'd done it before - so far Dan had never suspected Phil's feelings or his biological reactions to Dan. Phil planned to keep it that way. It seemed somehow harder today though. "Mm. One of my favorites too," Phil replied in a breathy voice. What was it about today that was making it hard for Phil to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary? That's when it hit him. Phil could smell it on him. Dan's scent had completely changed - he was an Alpha who had found a desired mate. Did Dan even know? Was it even Phil? Phil wasn't sure, but the fact that Dan kept getting closer and closer to Phil’s neck was not a good sign. He shivered as Dan nosed closer. There was no way Dan knew what he was doing. Phil should stop this. Dan was too young to settle down. And what if it wasn't even Phil he wanted? What if he was just allured by the scent of Phil's bonding gland, and confusing Phil for another Omega? "Dan. Stop," he muttered through gritted teeth. He didn't want Dan to stop. "You're scenting me."

Dan froze at Phil’s words. Suddenly, he had to find the courage to pull away. For a moment, Dan wasn’t sure if he’d known what he was doing or not. He obviously couldn’t have been too aware of his actions, but he’d done what had come natural to him. The Alpha instinct in him had said it had been the right thing to do. But this was Phil, his best friend, he’d been trying to scent. That couldn’t have been the ‘right’ thing. “Oh, I…sorry,” he trailed off as he righted himself. He didn’t know why Phil asking him to stop was so devastating, but he felt crushed and rejected. /You’re not mated, that shouldn’t have hurt so much,/ Dan thought angrily to himself as he quickly tried to get his emotions under control. “Sorry,” he mumbled again as he slid away from the Omega in an attempt to create some space between them. While his eyes were focused on the television, his thoughts were spinning.

Phil's breathing had begun to become almost erratic as Dan processed his words. He'd never stopped Dan from scenting him from before, and the way Dan was pulling away from him made Phil aware that Dan definitely felt rejected from Phil's sudden, probably seemingly random, reaction. But Phil had had to do it. As Dan pulled away from Phil, no longer even touching him, Phil was able to breathe easier, and his heart stopped racing. He sat stunned and awkward beside Dan while their show continued, but the minute the episode ended, Phil stood up. He couldn't do this. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Dan. Tomorrow, he was going dating. "I'll...I'll see you later Dan," he said, excusing himself. He couldn't risk changing his mind, nor could he risk being around a very confused Alpha. Quickly, Phil headed to his room.

The moment Phil was gone Dan heaved a sighed before running a hand down his face in frustration. What was that? Everything was fine until he’d screwed up and done that. While Dan knew he shouldn’t be trying to scent his friend in the first place, he couldn’t help but feel hurt over the fact that Phil hadn’t wanted him to. Alphas were selfish at times, that wasn’t breaking news. Maybe Dan was just becoming too selfish with his own need to demand affection from Phil. “Fuck,” he mumbled, as he glanced down the hall towards the other’s room. He wanted to go and apologize again, or insist that Phil tell him why he couldn’t scent him. Which, of course, was obvious - it would be like explaining to a child why they couldn’t do something when they knew damn well why they couldn’t. It seemed like everything had just become a lot more complicated. Dan hauled himself up from the sofa and headed towards his own room, not bothering to turn the television off. All he wanted to do was hide away and lick his wounds.

For the rest of the day, Phil hid out in his bedroom. He waited until he heard Dan make dinner and go to bed, before he himself ventured out again for the whole day. He knew it was childish, but he was afraid of changing his mind about going out tomorrow if he went out and had to face Dan. He knew his own feelings for Dan were too strong, and it was hard enough resisting the urge to roll over and give in to the Alpha already, without knowing for sure what Dan's feelings and intentions were. So Phil hid out, made a quick sandwich in case Dan tried to confront him, and then headed back to bed, anxious to wake up and leave at the same time as Dan did for his class tomorrow.

It wasn’t until the late afternoon that Dan started to realize just how bad he must have messed up. After a few hours of wallowing in self-pity, he’d gone out into the living room to see if maybe Phil would come back out. He’d grabbed his laptop and promised himself that the Omega wouldn’t be upset for long, he never was. But then an hour had passed, and then another one, and another one. It wasn’t until the late evening when Dan had started on dinner, hoping Phil would hear him and come at least eat, that he realized that it wasn’t going to happen. By eleven, he knew he needed to get to bed. He had class tomorrow, and staying up waiting was only tormenting him further. He put his dishes away, and put the leftovers in the fridge, before heading back to his room. When morning came, the first thought Dan had was of Phil. He hurried to shut his alarm off and pull on a fresh pair of jeans and a sweater. Normally, he’d say goodbye first, but now Dan was hesitating, still unsure of his status with Phil. It had been almost 24 hours. The Omega couldn’t still be upset, could he? Dan grabbed his bag, his phone, and his wallet before heading out of his room.

Phil woke the next morning as he always did to the sound of Dan getting ready for class. He nearly always rolled over and covered his face with the pillow at being woken up, but today, he didn’t. He waited anxiously to see if Dan would come say bye to him like he did every morning, but after a lot of rustling in the kitchen, and a long stint of silence that must have been Dan debating whether to say bye or not but which Phil almost thought meant Dan had left, Phil finally heard the door open and close. Sighing regretfully, Phil got up to get ready. He jumped in the shower, and while he was there, discreetly smelled himself to see if Dan scenting him had seeped in; it hadn't. With a grim smile on his face, Phil used his favorite body wash, shaved, and then got out of the shower to brush his teeth. Within a half hour, he was ready to go out. Determined, and looking as good as he knew how to, Phil headed to a mating club, hoping he could find someone as long term interested as he was. And someone who could make him forget about Dan.

Deciding not to say goodbye, Dan made his way out of their flat and headed in the direction of his university. At least he wouldn’t have to catch a bus or a train to get there. That was the biggest perk of living in one of the busier areas; most things were in walking distance. That morning, Dan needed the extra time to think. Already, he missed the Omega. He didn’t like the awkwardness or the distance. It had never been there before, and Dan couldn’t help feeling lonely over it. He promised himself that as soon as he got home, he’d make it right. He hated the feeling of being on edge, worrying about Phil and how to earn whatever forgiveness he needed. Already, Dan was planning out how he’d stop and get Phil an apology coffee and also maybe apology takeout.

By the time Phil got to the mating club, he already felt exhausted and like he was doing the wrong thing, but he persevered and went in anyway. The atmosphere was nice, and it was near Phil's flat if he decided he didn't feel safe. Heading straight for the bar, Phil decided he needed some liquid courage - just enough to make him loose and flirty. Alpha eyes flitted his way as he moved, making Phil stand taller to show off who he was and the fact that he wasn't afraid. A few Betas even looked his way, which made Phil smirk as he sat and ordered. "I'll have the same thing he's having. Put it on my tab," a man with gorgeous green eyes, a lopsided smile, and brown hair announced mere seconds after Phil had placed his order. Smiling coyly at the man who definitely smelled like an Alpha, Phil got ready to turn his flirt on. "You sure you can afford me?" he purred. The man smirked. "Definitely."

Dan did his best to hurry. However, it felt like classes just seemed to drag on forever. Finally, the final class came and went, and he was able to shove everything back in his bag and head towards the exit. It hadn’t been the best day. He hardly took any notes, and everything he did hear went in one ear and out the other. Dan knew he should be trying hard, but he couldn’t focus when things were left so unsaid between him and Phil. He practically jogged out the door and fully off campus, and went straight for the coffee shop. Maybe it would help to smooth things over.

The man's name turned out to be Jason, and he was so attractive, Phil very nearly forgot about Dan. The biggest problem lay in the fact that he also /looked/ like Dan, which didn't help the whole moving on thing. He even had a dimple, though it was nowhere near as deep or as cute as Dan's. Still, Phil let Jason buy him drinks, and sidle closer and closer to Phil as the day progressed. Soon enough, Phil was feeling tipsy. He still had his wits about him, though, and realized it was getting late. "So. Are you looking for long term?" the Alpha asked as he saw Phil glancing at his phone for the time. Phil looked up and smiled at him. "Yes. You?" he asked. The Alpha nodded. Could the man be any more perfect? His smile deepened. "Good," Phil returned, leaning in a bit and baring his throat so the Alpha would know Phil was interested, and willing to submit to him. Jason moved in, pressing his nose up against Phil's neck, sniffing at him. He began to scent Phil, his nose skimming up and down the pale skin of his throat - but instead of feeling wonderful, as it did with Dan, it felt wrong. Phil's skin began to crawl, and his fingers turned into claws against his thighs as his neck began to strain. The Alpha noticed, pulling back with narrowed eyes and an angry frown to his mouth. "I'm sorry," Phil stuttered, springing back and standing quickly. His hands came up to scrub at the skin where Jason had scented. "You're not the one for me," he muttered, and then he was out the door and completely sobered up.

Dan had high hopes that Phil would be done punishing him by the time he got home. Dan had to remind himself that Phil was sweet and gentle. There was no way he could still be unhappy. Surely he’d be forgiven by now. He paid for the coffee, and started the short walk back to his flat. All Dan wanted in the short walk back home was to cuddle Phil and give him his full attention. He wanted to be allowed to cuddle and dish out affection. He didn’t know, though, how much of that would be acceptable now. He didn’t want things to change, but it seemed like Phil be might be too uncomfortable with it. He didn’t like the idea of not being able to wrap his arms around the Omega, or playfully tickle him into submission. It didn’t take much longer for him to reach the door to their complex and climb the stairs. Sheepishly, Dan opened the door, already calling out. “Phil, I’m home. I brought you something,”

The walk of shame back to the flat was horrible for Phil. His face was a deep red, and he couldn't stop rubbing at the skin of his neck where he'd allowed himself to be scented. He'd thought he'd liked Jason, that they could get along, and that offering himself to be scented would lead them into a relationship, but the Alpha had made him uncomfortable and squirmy right away. All he was able to think was "he is not my Alpha." All he could think of was Dan. Phil felt like, as he walked, strangers could see what he'd just done - cheated on his Alpha. Dan wasn't even his Alpha, damn it! Trying to keep from crying, Phil finally made it to his flat. He quickly found that Dan wasn't home, and went to jump in the shower again to try and erase his mistake. By the time he was out, Dan had come home, and the guilt and submission immediately set in when he heard the man calling for him. Head bowed, Phil tentatively made his way into the lounge. His instincts had their claws dug in, now, and Phil felt ashamed. He felt like he needed to confess to his Alpha. The repeated mantra in his head that Dan wasn't his Alpha didn't work to help him lift his head, though he desperately wanted to. He hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't. He hadn't. He hadn't. There was no reason for him to submit to Dan. Submitting to Dan would give him the wrong idea. Phil had to be strong to keep their friendship intact. Still. He couldn't lift his head.

At first Dan didn’t think Phil was home, but then he came slowly walking into the lounge. Right away, the hairs on Dan’s neck stood up as he took in the Omega’s appearance. His head was lowered, his bright eyes fixated on the floor. Dan could tell he was guilty of something, he just didn’t know what yet. “Phil,” Dan’s voice was firm and demanding, not leaving any room for disobedience. His instincts insisted that he find out what had happened between the time he’d left for school, and the time he’d gotten home, because he knew something had. He sat the drink down on the side table before approaching the other. The moment he was close, he could pick up on the scent of a stranger, an Alpha on Phil. It was softened by the scent of soap, but it was there, and Dan instantly started to growl.

Dan's voice felt like it was echoing in his bones as he said Phil's name, clearing expecting an explanation for his submission position. Shaking, not out of fear, but out of the effort he was using to restrain himself from giving in completely to instinct, Phil waited. He knew he couldn't react, even if he couldn't force himself to behave as if he'd done nothing wrong. Then Dan was moving towards him, and a low growl began that reverberated throughout Phil's entire body. The shaking grew worse as tears pricked at Phil's eyes unwillingly. He kept his head bowed, his hands twisted into fists at his sides. He wanted so badly to submit, but he couldn't. He wasn't Dan's. He wasn't. He wasn't. He wasn't. He had nothing to apologize for. The wait for Dan to react was agony.

For a moment neither of them did anything. Dan could only stand there growling in anger as Phil refused to submit to him, challenging Dan in the worst way possible. It frustrated Dan beyond belief to know he had no real authority over the Omega. All he wanted to do was grab Phil and get rid of that scent that wasn’t his, to prove to Phil that he was Alpha, anything. Yet Phil was not his, and Dan could do nothing about it. He couldn’t let himself to do anything because they weren’t mates, but still Dan was close to furious. The Alpha pushed just a bit further though, stepping closer and inhaling the new and hated scent again. “What happened?” he all but barked as he tested Phil once again. He was still hoping beyond hope that Phil would do what he needed him to. “Do you think you could at least tell me that? Is that what yesterday was about?” Dan said lowly. He was a mix of emotions, devastated and angry being the most prominent.

Phil physically flinched as Dan barked at him, voice going deep and gravelly. It was clear the Alpha was in charge. Phi's entire body trembled. He was holding onto himself so hard, he couldn't even move. He choked off the sound of a miserable whimper, and held his breath as Dan continued to speak, flinching again at the accusation that Phil's avoidance yesterday had anything to do with another Alpha. Phil shook his head. He bit his lip. He quaked where he stood, holding back from submitting. "No," he finally responded. "Yesterday," he gulped. Speaking was difficult, and his voice was lower and shyer than he wanted it to be in the face of Dan's anger. "Yesterday, I smelt it on you," he continued. "You've found a mate," Phil explained. He squeezed his eyes shut. "And our biologies were dragging us together. There's someone you want, and I don't know who it is, but you were trying to...mate. With me." Phil explained, taking in a deep breath and hoping that Dan would tell him there was someone else in his life. Hoping that Dan didn't have feelings for Phil. Hoping, and at the same time, agonizing, because he wanted to be the only Omega in Dan's life. And he couldn't be.

He watched as Phil fought hard against what his biology wanted him to do, to the point where it had become physically demanding on the Omega’s body. Dan wished he’d just give in for both of their sake. It would make everything so much easier. Why did Phil have to fight it? He was torn between feeling bad, and demanding that Phil submit and recognize him as the Alpha. Dan knew that this was not how friends acted. He never expected himself to react in such a way either. But then Phil started to speak, telling him what he’d smelt, and what had actually happened yesterday. Dan couldn’t even be thankful that Phil had answered his question. Instead he went slack, the anger starting to drain, a sense of shock replacing it. It made sense now. He was finally able to rationalize his thoughts and recent actions. Of course, Dan didn’t know why he hadn’t figured it out before right then. How could he have missed something so clear now? He took a step back from Phil, not knowing what to do or what to say. “I think I need a walk,” he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. How could he explain this to Phil without ruining everything?

As Dan backed down, Phil felt his body began to relax. He was still unable to lift his head, unable to shake off the shame he didn't think he should be feeling, but he finally didn't have to fight against the urge to submit any longer. He could only breathe a sigh of relief that, one, Dan hadn't demanded Phil explain the scent of another Alpha on him, and two, that Dan hadn't come out saying Phil was the person he wanted to mate with. Somehow, Phil had gotten clear past the fact that he'd tried to find a mate that wasn't Dan, and he couldn't feel luckier. "Yeah," Phil agreed quietly, "okay." He waited for Dan to leave, so that he could sneak into his room and calm down. His feet were still glued to the floor.

Dan reached for the doorknob but not before frowning at Phil again. “Don’t leave,” he said before turning back around, and opening the door. He didn’t know if Phil would listen or not, but he hoped he would. It’s what Dan wanted him to do, but he couldn’t just expect Phil to mind him. He shut the door, and hurried back down the stairs, desperately needing fresh air and time to figure out what to do. He shoved his hands in his pocket, and headed down the busy streets. What was he going to do now? Dan didn’t think he could live with Phil’s rejection. He already knew how badly it was going to hurt. And then to live with him while he pursued a mate? Dan wouldn’t be able to tolerate it. He was already possessive of Phil as it was. He didn’t exactly know what Phil had been up to, but it made his blood boil. He understood now why he’d been so angry - his body was telling him that he wanted to mate with Phil. his brain just hadn’t caught up yet. And then there was Phil, the Omega he wanted, who had come home smelling like another Alpha, who had asked him to stop when he’d tried to scent him.

Dan's last words sent a shiver down Phil's spine, and he knew immediately that he would listen. Biologically, he would listen. Whether Phil wanted to leave or not, he wouldn't go. His feet stood planted until the door closed behind Dan, and then he collapsed to the ground. A short whimper escaped him finally. He was submitting, and Dan wasn't even here. At least Dan wouldn't get to see it. At least Dan wouldn't have to know how strongly Phil felt towards him. At least the confrontation was over. For now. Exhausted, and feeling new tremors from both a chill that didn't exist, and the strain he'd put on his muscles, Phil picked himself up, made it to his room, and collapsed again on his bed. What was he meant to do now? He was losing his best friend, and it was the one thing Phil didn't want to happen. But wouldn't mating with him so early in Dan's life make Phil lose him as well? Alphas could still mate more than once, if they so desired. Mated Alphas could still leave their Omegas. How could Phil be sure that wouldn't happen with Dan - Dan who was so young? Dan,who hadn't had the chance to date any other Omegas, let alone decide to settle down with one? Phil closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do.

The longer Dan walked around aimlessly, the more it started to hurt. He just wanted to go home and be with the Omega, the Omega that should be his but wasn’t. He wanted to wrap Phil up and protect him, keep him safe, and at his side. He shouldn’t smell like anyone but Dan. Without consciously thinking about it, Dan started to head back towards the flat. While he was still angry and concerned, he couldn’t fight the urge to be back with Phil. Unlike Phil, he didn’t have the strength to fight it. He knew then that regardless of what happened, he needed to be with Phil. That was whom he wanted, and if he was denied that then…well…Dan didn’t know what he’d do. But at least he wouldn’t be standing around doing nothing as someone else took his place. Just the thought of that turned his stomach. He couldn’t let that happen. Phil didn’t belong with someone else, he belonged with Dan. Before he knew it, he was back at the flat, once again climbing up the stairs and pushing the door open, already searching for Phil.

Phil sensed it the minute Dan returned home. He was floating in a state of half-awake, half-asleep, when he felt the Alpha return. His skin prickled before he even heard the front door open and close, and his eyes popped open as he waited anxiously to see what Dan would do. Was he going to search out Phil? Did he have something to admit? Would he force Phil to explain what had happened today? Phil already knew the answers to all of those questions, and he wasn't sure he could fight anymore. As was always the case, his mind was aching to return to caring about nothing more than Dan. Phil had to remain strong - for his own heart, and to keep his friendship strong.

Dan hesitated for a minute; he wanted to do this calmly and rationally -like he could have before this had all transpired, when they weren't living together. Things had been so easy then. He hadn’t constantly felt the need to be with Phil. Well, he did, but he couldn't; it wasn't possible then. Maybe he'd always wanted to be with the Omega, and he was only now starting to realize it. Dan didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to stay in control, and Phil was going to tell him everything that had happened. Silently, he headed towards Phil's bedroom door, knocking twice before opening it, not bothering to wait until he was invited in. "Phil?" Dan asked, taking in the other's half-asleep state.

Phil's heart began to race as he felt Dan coming closer and closer to his bedroom. He found that he couldn't move. Again. His eyes were half open as Dan knocked, calling his name. He didn't even get the chance to respond before Dan was pushing his bedroom door open and walking in. His face was schooled into a mask that Phil couldn't read. He wished it wasn't. Dan had never bothered to hide from him before. What had happened to their relationship? They used to be so close. Best friends. But then they'd moved in together. That's what had happened to their relationship. Struggling into a sitting position, Phil sat up and looked Dan straight in the eye, waiting. His muscles still ached, but he would continue to fight.

Dan almost didn't want to do this tonight. Phil looked tired and worn out. But he could sense the power struggle and he wasn't going leave without getting an answer. The Alpha in him wasn't going to have it. Dan was the Alpha, and Phil would realize that. At least, Dan hoped so. He wanted to scold himself for allowing his natural instincts to play such a big impact in the way he thought and how he did things. Dan desperately wanted things to go back to how they use to be - easy. "I want you to tell me what happened. Why did you come home smelling like them?" Dan asked as he leaned up against the door, staring Phil down, letting him know that the challenge had been accepted.

Phil knew it was coming. He shouldn't have thought he'd gotten away with anything earlier. He'd just hoped, maybe, the conversation would be waylaid by the elephant in the room - the fact Phil had revealed to a previously unaware Dan. He took in a steadying breath. He couldn't lie. Not when Dan was radiating Alpha energy at him. Not when the part of Phil that saw himself as Dan’s Omega was still telling him that he'd cheated on his Alpha. "I went to a mating club," he admitted, bowing his head once again, unable to look Dan in the eye whether he wanted to or not. How much would he admit? "I thought...it would be best. You've found a mate you want." Phil had to stop and grit his teeth against the thoughts in his head that it was Phil that Dan had found. Still, he couldn't lie. And he didn't go to the club because he was lonely. "I'm at a point in my life where I'm looking to settle down, Dan," Phil admitted. "So, I let an Alpha come on to me. I liked him. I thought, maybe...I let him scent me -" his voice cut off, not wanting to admit he hadn't liked it because he wanted Dan and only Dan to scent him, and forced his tongue to form other words. Half-truths. "But I didn't like it. He wasn't the right one."

Dan stared at Phil in disbelief. He couldn’t wrap his head around what he’d just heard. Phil had gone out looking for a mate. He’d let some stranger scent him. He’d wanted them to go further. “What the hell Phil?!” Dan yelled, as he started to pace the room. So much for being calm and collected. So that meant the Omega didn’t see Dan as his Alpha. He’d just been listening to Phil and letting him cuddle him because it was what biology had said to do. Dan pressed a hand to his face. He didn’t know if what he was feeling was anger, or heartbreak. “You didn’t even know them!” Dan yelled again, quickly putting a halt to his frantic movements. When Dan had scented him, Phil had told him to stop, and of course Dan had. He would never do anything Phil didn’t want him to. But they were best friends; they were close. And even though Phil hadn't liked it, Dan still didn't know what to do with himself. His heart had sunk to his stomach. Somebody had scented Phil and it wasn't him.

Phil felt his own rage starting to build inside of him. How dare Dan question what he'd done? Dan wasn't his Alpha, and Phil could go out and do whatever he wanted. His head lifted, and he glared at his best friend pacing his room. "So what if I didn't know him!? My best friend has found a mate, and you want to be angry at me for wanting a mate of my own!?" Phil demanded. He was shaking, and exhausted, and yet still, his mouth was opening without his consent. "What do you want from me, Dan? I'm your best friend, not your Omega that you get to control! You don't get to cuddle me on the side while you have - while you have - whatever the hell you have!" Maybe Phil was afraid of Dan wanting /him,/ but that didn't change the fact that he was even more afraid that Dan wanted someone /else/. What if Dan had bitten his mating gland last night? What if it had been an accident? He asked as much. "Did I make you confused, Dan? Did you not even know who you were scenting yesterday morning? Do you know how painful it is to break a mating, whether it was an accident or not!?"

“You are my mate!” Dan snapped as he moved in on Phil. That’s what his instincts said, that Phil was his, and he was currently enraged by the fact that someone else had scented the Omega. The Omega that was meant to be his, but wasn’t. “I don’t have anything; you’re it,” Dan said with a low growl. Phil was it. Dan didn’t have anything with anyone but Phil. He consumed his thoughts, his dreams, and his every moment. “I want you to not go to mating clubs and let strange Alpha’s nuzzle up against you, I’m supposed to be the only who gets to do that!” Dan bit back, already knowing that he probably sounded like a child throwing a fit. “It’s not exactly fun hearing about how you went out looking for a mate, especially when there’s someone at home who’d do anything for you!” Dan said, the tone of his voice starting to lower. “Am I not it, is that the issue? Am I not Alpha enough to protect you, to make sure you’re taken care of? Does it not feel right when I scent you?” Dan asked even softer than before. The questions were sincere, and not just aimed at the confrontation. It would be crushing to know that he was not what Phil wanted, but he had to know. Why would Phil had let him scent him the past few times if it was wrong? Had it just been Phil's own Omega biology that had allowed him to?

Phil's heart wrenched in his chest as Dan began to speak, voice going lower and lower as the words flowed, changing from angry to sincere, and making Phil feel sick to his stomach. This was really happening. His best friend almost sounded crushed, wounded, and to hear his Alpha, /his/ Alpha, speak like that, was crushing Phil. He didn't know what to do, because now, more than ever, he could feel the weight of his Alpha's power over him. He'd never felt Dan use it against him before, and he understood he wasn't doing it to hurt Phil, but it still hurt. It hurt because Phil couldn't answer the questions Dan was asking him. Not without giving up the truth about himself. And right then, he couldn't lie. His chest was heaving. He could feel it. It was heaving with the strength he was using to prevent himself from admitting to Dan that he was right. Stubborn as he was, weak as he was from fighting back earlier, Phil continued to hold on. He could almost feel his face going blue with the effort of holding back. He looked at Dan with tear filled eyes and didn't know what to do.

Dan assumed that if Phil had seen him as his Alpha, he would have answered him back. He would have at least said /something/, but instead, Phil just stared back at him with wide watery eyes. Dan stared back. He could physically feel the seconds pass by. “Okay,” Dan said softly as he forced himself to back away again. “Maybe I just…I probably shouldn’t have said it all like that. That was stupid,” Dan’s eyes couldn’t meet Phil’s anymore, because as much it hurt, he didn’t want to see Phil so close to tears anymore. “I thought that you might have felt the same, that it wasn’t just me. I guess it is, you know...just me,” Dan wanted to get out of the room; he couldn’t stand Phil’s silence. He’d never felt so horrible in his life. Not only did Phil not answer him, but he wasn’t even acting like Dan had a real chance at anything. “I’m sorry I yelled like that, I can’t-” Dan hesitated because it was physically hard for him to say, and the words tasted awful on his tongue. “I didn’t have a right to assume. I don’t have the right to make you do anything.” Dan didn’t, if he wasn’t Phil’s Alpha, the Omega had no reason to listen to him after all.

As Dan choked on the words that hurt Phil the most to hear, Phil had to hold back even harder. His body was aching with the need to comfort his Alpha. To claim his Alpha. But he couldn't. He was so afraid. Afraid of Dan hurting him, leaving him, because Phil had agreed to be with him too early. He was afraid of losing his best friend. He was afraid of that best friend changing. He nearly opened his mouth as Dan's face split open into the open look he'd shared with Phil so many times, but he bit his lip to hold himself back, clenching his fingers in his bedspread. The tears fell. He wanted to scream at Dan that he did feel the same, that Dan /did/ have the right to assume, but he didn't. Instead, he watched Dan leave his room with hunched shoulders, and had to hold back the loud sounds of his own sobs - the wracking urge of his body to get up and chase after Dan. Phil held himself still until he heard the front door slam. /Please,/ he thought, /Don’t let Dan do anything stupid./

He kept hoping Phil would say something, to correct him and tell him that he was right. But it didn’t happen, and there wasn’t much else left to do but leave. He had get out. He couldn’t be there right then. Dan wasn’t going to cry, but if he did, he damn sure wasn’t going to do it in front of Phil. Not only did he look like an idiot, but his heart hurt in ways he didn’t think possible. He grabbed his jacket off the living room chair before heading out, not knowing or caring just where he was going. Everything felt much heavier than it had before. Overall, he’d just been stopping Phil from finding a mate and getting to be happy. And wasn’t that what Dan wanted for Phil in the first place? Yet he was still selfish. He’d wanted to be the one who got to make him happy. Dan scoffed at himself, using the back of his hand to swipe at his nose, sniffling at the emotions that had built up inside of him. “Fuck,” Dan growled at himself more than anything. Why did have to be the one to mess everything up.

As soon as Phil knew Dan was far away, he burst into tears, letting the sobs shake his body. It was too late to chase after his Alpha, so his Omega instincts shut down as he himself did. He cried himself to sleep that night, hoping without hope that Dan would come home, and that he wouldn't have found another Omega. Phil wanted Dan to experience his youth as an Alpha before he settled down, he /did,/ but it hurt too much to consider that Dan might do so when the wound was still so fresh for both of them. His heart sunk further and further until he was out, and even then, his dreams were full of nothing but Dan.

After racking his brain for answers, and coming up with nothing, he stopped at a pub to hopefully drink away some of the sadness. The woman serving drinks seemed to pick up on the heartbreak. She sent him a sympathetic smile before asking what he was having. "Something strong," he mumbled, not bothering to give her an actual drink. He didn't have the energy to search the drink list, or pretend like he was drinking for the sheer taste or enjoyment of it. Without question, the women behind the bar poured him a shot of something clear, sliding it over to Dan. It didn't take long for him to down it, both hating and loving the burn. "Another?" she asked, and Dan nodded. "Start a tab," he sighed as he tried to keep his thoughts on anything that wasn't the blue-eyed Omega at home. That was the start of how Dan was four drinks in and listening to some tipsy Omega flirt with him. Blond hair and brown eyes- the exact opposite of Phil. While he didn't say much to her at first, she giggled every time he did, leaning in closer to smile happily at him. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't Phil that made Dan the slightest bit interested in her. He didn't want to think about Phil at the moment, cause it only hurt when he did. After another drink, he was perfectly comfortable pressing his lips against hers, a hand slowly starting to slide up her skirt. Her scent wasn't nearly as sweet or as tempting as Phil's, but she smelled like Omega, and she wasn't telling him to stop, or staring at him wordlessly. "I know we don't have lot in common, but I'm not looking for anyone. I don't want a mate right now," she whispered into his ear as she ran a hand through his hair. "But we can still have fun. You don't have to mate with someone to fool around," she giggled again and nipped at his ear. "Yeah, I guess I'm not looking for anything either," Dan said back, giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was true, right? Dan had found what he'd been looking for, and he wasn't interested. Phil might have been his Omega, but he wasn't Phil's Alpha. It didn't work when they both wanted different things, so Dan wasn't looking for anyone either. He let her drunkenly pull him out of the pub, trusting her to know where they were going. Less than half an hour later, she was shoving her key into the lock of her flat, laughing and playfully running her hand down Dan's chest. Even while he followed her inside, he knew this wasn't what he wanted, or whom he wanted.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Phil woke up, he knew instantly that he was home alone. He felt his heart break anew, and loud sobs wracked his body. His muscles were still sore, and his body ached terribly every time he cried out. He wanted to die, that’s how bad he hurt, and only half of the pain was physical. The rest was from the knowledge that his Alpha hadn’t come home last night. That his Alpha wasn’t home now. That there was no scent of his Alpha in this house from the last 12 hours. It absolutely destroyed Phil, who wanted nothing more than to be in Dan’s arms, held tight and warm, the way he’d been just two days before. How had he ruined everything? Why couldn’t he have just not gone looking for a mate? Why had he thought that would help his situation? It hadn’t. And now Phil felt like he was never going to be okay again. While he still hoped Dan would come home, that their friendship could remain intact, he couldn’t bear the thought of smelling someone else on him. It wouldn’t be the same kind of smell that came from an Alpha scenting an Omega, but it would be there, and it would linger, and Phil feared it would make him throw up. He already wanted too, at the very thought. He didn’t get out of bed.

Dan knew it wasn’t Phil even before he opened his eyes. Just smelling the other Omega next to him was enough for Dan want to keep his eyes shut. He didn’t even want see what he’d done. Instead, he sniffed the air again, and then sighed in relief. She wasn’t mated. While he’d made a mistake, it could have been much worse. He doubted, drunk or not, that he would actually have been able claim someone who wasn’t Phil. Dan didn’t see how his body could allow him to, not when it thought it had an Omega at home already. Slowly, Dan forced himself to open his eyes and face the reality of the night he’d had. The blond Omega from before was sleeping soundly, and Dan took it as his cue to leave. He didn’t want to be there another minute longer. His head ached from the alcohol he’d consumed, and his instincts were telling him to go home and be with Phil, that he shouldn’t have been here in the first place. Carefully, Dan slipped out from under the Omega, slowly and quietly so he wouldn’t wake her. With any luck, they’d never see each other again. He found his jeans from the floor, and pulled them on before grabbing his shirt and jacket. After slipping his shoes on, he checked to make sure he had his wallet and phone still, before making his way out of the strange bedroom, and eventually out of the flat all together. He hadn’t had time to check his hair or general appearance, but he knew he probably looked like someone who was hungover; hungover, and still miserable. He shouldn’t have done that. It hadn’t made him feel any better. It only seemed to agitate his biology even more. And Dan had only truly wanted to be with Phil. After making his way home, glad that he hadn’t ventured too far last night, Dan tried to work out how he was going to do this. He figured he should just play it off like everything was fine. Maybe if he pretended it was, it might actually be alright again someday. Dan scoffed, nearly laughing at himself. It wouldn’t be alright, but he didn’t need to make Phil unhappy over it. He decided that the Omega would appreciate it more if Dan made the effort to make everything seem normal, so Dan pushed opened the door, and glanced around for the Omega, his heart tightening in his chest again.

Phil drifted in and out of sleep, eyes wet and heart broken. He’d never felt so hurt in his life. That is until Dan came home. He knew it immediately, feeling himself get hit in the face with the Alpha’s scent. What was worse was what was on him, though. Gagging as he woke, Phil felt his stomach clench, and acid began to travel up his throat. His heart was racing, and new tears were already slipping down his face as he jumped out of bed, and scrambled into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he was violently ill, choking on the smell of another Omega on his Alpha. He smelt it when Dan came into the bathroom. “Get out,” he said, voice hoarse from crying. He didn’t feel Dan move. “GET OUT!” he screamed, vomiting violently again. When Dan still hadn’t left, Phil stood up, panting, and turned on Dan. “GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!” Phil could feel the tears on his face, the hurt in his body language. His entire body was recoiling from his Alpha, and it was clear from the look on his face that Dan didn’t understand what was going on. Unable to take the scent any longer, Phil pressed the palms of his hands flat on Dan’s chest, and shoved him from the bathroom, whimpering as he did and recoiling away before he collapsed back to the bathroom floor to vomit again.

He hadn’t even been home but a few seconds before Phil was rushing out of his room and stumbling towards the bathroom. Without thinking, Dan hurried to follow him, concern filling his senses as he watched Phil drop to the floor and heave into the toilet. At first, he’d thought the Omega was sick: obviously he was, but Dan had figured it was a flu type of sick. Before he could even ask if Phil was alright, however, he was being told to leave. The Alpha could practically smell the hurt on Phil. Even if his appearance hadn’t given it away, puffy swollen eyes that were now leaking tears, Dan could sense it all over Phil. “What did I do!?” Dan asked, his voice raising as Phil started to yell. The hardest part though, was when he backed away from him, clearly not wanting to be touched. “Phil please!” Dan said again, throwing a desperate look at Phil, “First you let me know I’m not your Alpha, and now you’re screaming at me like I am!” Phil didn’t answer. Instead, he physically shoved Dan from the bathroom, only to drop back down to the floor and start to lose all the contents of his stomach all over again. Dan had never been more confused in his life, but even so, he knew that Phil was his Omega, and that he was hurting, and Dan wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to apologize, to wrap him up and tell me him that he was the only one Dan wanted.

Phil was shaking violently. His stomach hurt, and it was only adding on to the aches and pains he’d been experiencing since he’d held himself back yesterday. He whined and groaned as his body spasmed, and then dry heaved into the toilet. There was nothing left in his stomach, but he could still smell another Omega on his Alpha, and it made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. As Phil dry heaved again, he clutched his arms tightly around his body, and began to sob again; he shouldn’t be letting Dan see this. He had no right to react like this. But Dan was his and he didn’t smell like an Omega had just come onto him. He smelled like the slick of another Omega, like sex and the scent of someone that wasn’t Phil. His body spasmed as he dry heaved again. “Get out get out get out get out,” he started muttering, rocking his body.

“Phil,” Dan whispered as he watched the other on the floor start to come apart. “I can’t leave you,” he mumbled sadly. His instincts wouldn’t let him leave his Omega like this, not when he was clearly distressed. He wanted to approach but he didn’t know how. He knew it had to be his scent that was nauseating Phil so badly. Dan wanted nothing more than to erase the smell, to remove it so that he could go and hold the Omega, to pull him close and comfort him like he needed to. “Phil, please, I thought you said…” Dan trailed off as he tried to sort out his confusion. He didn’t know up from down anymore, but he did know that his Omega was in pain, that he was suffering, and Dan didn’t know how to fix it. Dan felt helpless. It was even worse than last night. “I’ll take a shower,” he offered slowly, knowing that it wouldn’t do a whole lot, but it would at least water down the scent.

Mindlessly, Phil continued to chant his little mantra while he listened to Dan express his confusion. He could smell the regret dripping off him almost as strongly as the scent of the other Omega. It helped relieved some of the angry tremors from Phil’s body, and silenced him. Dan couldn’t leave him because Dan still saw him as his Omega. Dan couldn’t leave him because he still belonged to Phil. Dan couldn’t leave him. Phil had to keep repeating these words over and over in his mind to prevent himself from dry heaving again “Shower,” he demanded weakly, standing and trying to stumble past Dan. He fell into his arms instead, and nearly vomited again as he violently recoiled from him, colliding with the hall wall. “Don’t touch me,” he growled, anger and hurt flaring up as he tried to wander back to his own room. Dan. Dan was supposed to be his, but Phil had fucked up. Phil had fucked up and he still wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do about his own feelings. Wasn’t this what he’d wanted? Sweating, he collapsed on his bed.

As soon as Phil said shower, Dan was already getting ready to pull his shirt over his head. When the other made an attempt to slip past him though, he stumbled right into Dan’s arms. The Alpha nearly made a move to pull Phil in, but the Omega growled and demanded that Dan not touch him, flinging himself as far away as he could get. Dan knew he deserved it. He shouldn’t have slept with anyone that wasn’t his Omega. But still, Phil had said! Or really, Dan had heard everything in the words that Phil hadn’t said. It hurt, but he’d done it to himself. Now Phil didn’t want to touch him. He didn’t want to be near him at all. Everything inside of him wanted to make it right. He /needed/ to be with the Omega, but he was being denied and rightfully so. It was physically demanding to keep himself from Phil for the moment. Once he knew Phil had gotten to his room, Dan was stripping down and turning the shower on,hurrying in so that he could start the process of getting rid of the Omega’s scent. One he hadn’t cared about at all. Dan kept the water hot as he started to scrub shampoo into his hair, scrubbing, rinsing, and repeating. He dragged a washcloth over his skin, trying hard to erase the scent from last night.

Once again, Phil found himself drifting in and out of a restless sleep. His vision felt fuzzy and disoriented every time he opened his eyes, and he was dizzy and nauseous, his head and stomach churning. Everything felt wrong as Phil’s body began to shut down. He already knew he was running a fever when he started to shiver again, like last night. He stripped to nothing but his boxers, he was so soaked with sweat, and then buried himself under his duvet. A few times, he nearly threw up again, but the scent of another Omega on Dan was already being washed away and dampened by the shower a room over. Phil’s eyes fluttered opened and closed as he tossed and turned on the bed, in agony, and feeling a sickness come over him that felt at the same time familiar as it was wrong and new.

He didn’t know how long he’d been in there. It had to have been at least thirty or forty minutes, much longer than the typical ten minute shower he was so used to taking, but the skin on his neck was red and raw from how roughly Dan had treated it. He’d desperately done what he could to wash away the scent. When he got out, he grabbed a towel to dry off with. He didn’t care how his hair would curl from how he’d ran the towel over it. His thoughts were only on Phil. After he’d made his way to his room, instead of pulling out clean clothes from his closet or dresser, Dan started to rummage through his laundry hamper. Instead of the scent of fresh laundry soap and fabric softener, his clothes would smell only like himself. Dan grabbed a shirt he’d worn a day or two ago that he remember he’d worn practically the whole day. Next, he found pair of boxers and sweats, deciding to throw them on as well. After he was dressed, Dan sighed before running a hand down his face. He hoped that Phil had settled some since his shower. Dan made his way to the Omega’s room, not bothering to knock before pushing the door open. “Phil?” he questioned, the fevered scent of Phil surrounding him. Without thinking, Dan hurried over,taking in the other’s appearance. The Omega was soaked with sweat, and he looked flushed and ill. Dan couldn’t have felt worse. He’d made his Omega sick.

The scent was nearly gone, Phil could tell that much from his sickened state. There was almost no trace left of the unnamed Omega. When Dan entered his room without knocking, Phil immediately understood why. Through a half lidded gaze, he thought he could see the skin of his Alpha was a deep red from the effort of scrubbing, and he was wearing old clothes that smelled so strongly of Dan, the Omega’s scent was almost masked. Still. The closer he got to Phil, the more Phil was able to pick it out. He closed his eyes, and shook. He wanted to get up and rub himself all over Dan, to claim him as his own, but he didn’t. He held himself back, even while sick, and felt the sickness grow worse. His body was fighting him, as he was fighting his body. He was resisting going to his Alpha, and he planned to continue resisting. His thoughts were chaotic and hard to grasp hold of, but that was the one thought that was clear in his mind.

“Phil, please?” Dan asked softly as he ventured further into the room. He didn’t know what he was asking for: for Phil to forgive him, for Phil to allow him to get close once again, for Phil not to hate him. “You’re sick,” he whispered, before reaching out and pressing the back of his hand to the other’s forehead. While Dan knew he should have asked if he could first, he didn’t. He couldn’t anymore. He had to be able to at least do that. The Alpha in him insisted that he take care of the Omega. Dan wasn’t willing to fight that side of him. “Do you need a bucket, some medicine?” Dan asked as he finally pulled his hand away. “Can I sit down?” Dan asked hesitantly, unsure of what Phil was going to say to him.

Phil’s head was spinning. He knew Dan was coming closer and closer to him, but he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t even lift his head weakly to tell him to go away. He didn’t /want/ Dan to go away. Still, his body jerked violently when Dan touched him, and his skin longed for the contact to continue. What was he even meant to do at this point? “You’re mine,” he muttered, tossing his head. “But you can’t be mine,” he continued, growing colder and more heartbroken as the seconds ticked on. “…can’t have you…” he muttered. Where even was Dan? He wasn’t sure. The room was spinning, hands were on him, someone was talking but Phil couldn’t make out what they were saying. His eyes opened to find brown, and he twisted, vomiting ‐ where, he didn’t know. How was there anything left in him to vomit? “…scared,” Phil said, because he was. He was afraid of this feeling, of what his body was doing and how his body was reacting, but he was also scared of giving in. He was scared of losing Dan, in one way or another. He didn’t know what the right choice was anymore as the world continued spinning, and his body continued to shake.

Phil was a lot sicker than Dan had realized. He was sweating, practically shaking as he continued to try and jerk himself away from Dan. “I am yours,” Dan whispered back as he moved to brush away the damp strands of hair away from Phil’s face. Now the Alpha was starting to get scared. He needed to do something for his Omega. “What do you mean you can’t have me?” Dan asked in confusion as his eyebrows scrunched with worry. “Phil, talk to me, what’s wrong?” What had come over the Omega? He was so sick, and Dan was starting to doubt it was from any kind of virus. Was Phil fighting his own biology so that he wouldn’t have to submit? Before Dan could think of anything else, Phil was vomiting on his bed. That was it. Dan’s Alpha instincts demanded that he take care of Phil, regardless of whether the Omega wanted it or not. “Come on,” Dan said softly as he tried to keep his own growing fear under control. “Don’t be scared, I’m right here,” he whispered before sitting on the bed, and maneuvering Phil into a sitting position. “We gotta go to my room, you’re sick,” And Dan was almost certain Phil was making himself sick by fighting. Dan was going to put a stop to it one way or another.

Before Phil knew what was happening, Dan was all over him. He could smell him, feel him, and taste the scent of the unnamed Omega from before. He whined, crying out and fighting weakly against Dan’s hold, moaning loudly in pain as his body attempted to resist him resisting Dan. Eventually, he collapsed in pain, too weak to move anymore as he felt Dan picking him up. The movement of Dan rocked Phil’s body, making the nausea worse, but he couldn’t even move at that point, let alone vomit. They didn’t even make it to Dan’s room before Phil had passed out.

Dan had managed to get Phil into his own bed, dragging the blankets up around him. He’d given himself a time limit. If Phil wasn’t any better in an hour, he’d take him to the hospital. The Alpha didn’t know if he was making it worse, or if removing himself from the room would be just as disastrous. “Phil,” Dan whispered as he sat next to the unconscious Omega. “You’re scaring me.” Dan moved to nuzzle against Phil, rubbing his scent on him while he couldn’t push him away. He knew it was invasive, but he hoped that it would help some. He just hoped that Phil didn’t completely hate him for doing it when he woke up. It wasn’t out of possession that he rubbed his scent onto the other, but in a way to help him. He continued to press his hands against the Omega’s face, trying to gauge how high his fever had gotten. Making sure that Phil still wasn’t awake, he headed back to the other’s room, stripping the bed and moving the blankets and sheets to the washer. Next he started to look for Phil’s laundry, grabbing a sweater he’d worn and rubbing it around his neck, trying to mask the scent even further with Phil’s. He couldn’t be gone for long though, just enough to try and get some of Phil’s scent on him. His instincts wouldn’t allow for him to leave Phil any longer than he had to.

Phil didn’t know how long it had been before he was waking up again, but he was already feeling better. Something warm was curled around the curve of his back, and his body was aching in a different way than it had been since he wasn’t even sure when. He could feel a warmth in the pit of his stomach that was honestly more frightening than anything else for how familiar it felt, but he tried to put it out of his mind. There was no way it was happening. He blinked his eyes open to find the room he was in was dark, and the scent of his Alpha finally registered in his brain. The scent of his Alpha covered in the scent of Phil. The unnamed Omega was gone as Phil’s heart began to race in his chest. Dan was right behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. Phil wanted to pull away, but his body wouldn’t let him. His muscles tensed.

After he’d gotten back to his room, Dan had turned the lights off and climbed into the bed next to Phil, wrapping an arm around him as he pulled the other back into his chest, spooning up behind him. Dan was too filled with worry to enjoy the sensation of having Phil close to him once again. While the other was passed out, Dan stayed awake, checking his phone every so often to keep track of the time. When he felt Phil stir, the Alpha instantly perked up. “Phil, how are you feeling?” Dan asked, hoping that he wouldn’t be sick again and that he could once again answer questions. He moved an arm to press it against Phil’s forehead. “You’re still fevered,” he mumbled.

Dan’s voice shocked Phil. It was gruff, and strained with worry as Dan pressed a hand against his forehead to check on him. He didn’t move. He was still fevered, and that was bad. Very bad. Because this wasn’t supposed to be happening. The sickness had changed, but Phil wasn’t ready to admit to what was coming. “I’m fine,” Phil stuttered out, managing to unlock his muscles and shift away from Dan despite the way it made him ache. He was still resisting his Alpha, and his biology was not happy with that. It was working against him, and that scared Phil.

“No, you’re not,” Dan frowned as Phil once again pulled away. “I thought I was going to have to take to you the hospital,” he said as he moved so that he was closer to Phil once again. He wanted the Omega to stop trying to create so much distance. He had a feeling that it was what was making him sick to begin with. “You’ve been throwing up, passing out, shaking. Just let me take care of you,” Dan said with a slight tone of exasperation. He resisted the urge to scent at Phil again. He was picking up on the sugar spun scent he’d loved so much. It was off though. Something still wasn’t right.

“Well, you didn’t have too,” Phil shot back, starting to squirm as Dan moved closer once again. Things were turning very bad, very quickly. “I’m feeling better already. I just…need to sleep,” Phil tried to argue, hoping against hope that Dan would let him got to his own bedroom to lock himself inside. He did need sleep, but what was more important, was keeping Dan away from him. An Omega couldn’t go on heat suppressants or birth control until they had experienced their first heat. Phil knew what it felt like, he knew what was coming, and he knew why. He was resisting the person he wanted to be with, resisting the Alpha who wanted him, and biology wouldn’t allow it. He feared what would happen if he didn’t get Dan to let him go. “I don’t need you to take care of me. You are not my Alpha.” The words came out as a mangled sounding whimper that gave away that even Phil knew the words were a lie, but he’d had to try. He had to do something to get away from Dan before things turned south. The heat was already building.

Dan sat up, moving so that he could place a hand on either side of Phil. “I think you’re lying to me,” Dan frowned, looking down at the Omega. “I think I am your Alpha, and you’re fighting me,” Dan growled softly, remembering how sick Phil had been, still was. He couldn’t just let him run off and shut him out again. But there was always the chance that Dan was wrong, that Phil was resisting him because he wasn’t his Alpha. However, he didn’t think that was too likely. “You said I was yours and that scent on me made you throw up, all over your bed might I add, so you might as well stay in here with me because you don’t have blankets or sheets right now anyway,” Dan said with a low warning tone. His instincts were kicking more than usual. He figured it was because of what had just happened: watching Phil become ill and needing to take care of him. That had to be it. But still. He was becoming more aware of the sweet scent. Dan refused to move away from the Omega, too scared to let him leave. He felt like Phil needed to be right there with him. “I don’t want you alone right now,” he mumbled, unsure of exactly why he was feeling that way. The Alpha in him demanded that he keep Phil by his side right now, and unlike Phil, Dan wasn’t one to fight his biology.

Phil shrunk back into the bed as Dan moved to hover over him. His heart was racing, and slick was starting to slip out of him in a disgusting mess. Soon enough, there would be no doubt in either his, or his Alpha’s mind, that he was going into heat. Dan’s words sent shivers down his spine. He was lying to Dan, and now he was mortified to hear that he’d admitted as much at some point while he was sick. The Alpha’s tone was changing, becoming more demanding and controlling, and Phil feared it. “You cheated on me,” he stated. It was a low blow, and it was the hand that would reveal all of his cards to Dan. He was admitting, once again, that he considered Dan his mate. He was admitting to lying. “You betrayed me,” he added, whimpering and clamping his legs shut as the slick began to run out and down his leg. “I don’t ‐” he couldn’t say the words. He couldn’t say the words. He needed to tell Dan he didn’t want him here, but he couldn’t, because already the heat was started to affect his words. He whimpered again. “Please,” he begged. “We can’t do this,” he said, twisting his body and trying to get as far from Dan as possible. The only place to go, though, was down, and Dan’s bed wasn’t going to sink any lower, and the scent wasn’t helping to pull Phil out of this situation.

“You said you didn’t want me. You didn’t want to submit to me,” Dan frowned as Phil claimed his betrayal. “I confessed to you and you pretty much turned me away,” he reasoned as he moved in to sniff further against Phil’s neck. He could clearly pick up on the scent. “I want to be your Alpha, Phil….why don’t you want to be my Omega? You know you already are,” Dan said softly as he started to nuzzle against Phil, unsure of what kind of affect the Omega was having on him. Dan stopped abruptly, pulling away just enough to look at the Omega underneath him. “Are you‐Are you in heat?” Dan asked in slight disbelief. Wasn’t Phil on suppressants? He shouldn’t be having one. “Phil, answer me,” Dan growled as he moved to shove Phil back onto the mattress, not giving him any room to try and slip away.

“I didn’t say a word,” Phil replied meekly, already knowing that was the weakest argument he could have ever had. No, he hadn’t said anything, but he’d hadn’t submitted to Dan either, which amounted to the same thing. An Omega who wanted to be with an Alpha, submitted. That was the first sign, the moment trust was given, and why scenting was used to cement the beginning of a relationship. His heart hurt, and his body ached, and already he was having to hold himself back from reaching up to wrap his arms around Dan to pull him in. His skin was beginning to itch, and a need, a desire, a want was spreading through Phil like wildfire. He knew the moment Dan smelt the heat on him, gasping as Dan pinned him to the bed. He turned his head. But he hadn’t forgotten Dan’s first question yet, and there was no way in hell he was answering the one he was actually demanding an answer too, so he tried to divert Dan’s attention. “You’re so young, Dan!” he cried out, hips bucking up out of his control. He tossed his head on the pillow again. “You’re so young, you don’t know what you want! You have no experience! You’ll leave me!” he cried. “Please, please, I can’t lose you!” his hips bucked again, and the heat finally settled in, sending a wave of slick down his thigh. His scent was soaking into Dan’s bed. “You had sex with someone,” Phil muttered. The scent was gone, but the memory, the knowledge, was not. “You had sex with someone, you’re mine,” he growled, and then he was surging up and biting at Dan’s neck, marking him, sinking his teeth in because he was angry, and needy, and horny, and he was in heat.

Dan stilled for a moment, letting Phil mark him in a way he’d never allowed anyone else to. Phil was allowed to and only him because he was Dan’s Omega. He’d never let anyone near his neck before, and while it was almost nerve wracking, he was more than pleased that Phil was finally letting his biology do what it wanted to. But he didn’t let Phil carry on. He pulled away again, still keeping Phil held down. “Is that what this is all about? You’re afraid that I’m going to leave you because I’m young?” Dan had never heard anything more ridiculous. “You don’t get to tell me that I don’t know what I want. I know I want you. I thought you knew better than that,” he said as he moved once again to leave his scent against Phil, already tempted to bite down. “Maybe I don’t want experience. My instincts say that you’re mine,and that’s all I care about,” he moved his hips down onto Phil’s. “And you wouldn’t submit, I didn’t know what to do,” Dan whispered, the guilt still in his voice. He wished he could take it back. He hadn’t meant it. “I can’t leave you, Phil,” Dan said, his own thoughts getting hazy with the overwhelming scent Phil was giving off. He smelt so good, better than Dan had ever thought possible. “Shh, you’re alright,” Dan repeated as he considered his next step.

Phil was moaning and whining already, jerking against Dan’s hold and panting at the feeling of slick dripping out of him, pooling around his hips and soaking his boxers, the only layer of clothing between him and Dan. If Dan hadn’t let Phil mark him, he didn’t know what he would have done, and he didn’t think he would have been able to listen to a word he was saying, but Dan had let him mark him, and he was barely able to hear Dan over his own noises, but he still managed to take in his words. His heart hurt to hear Dan basically tell him it was his fault the Alpha had gone out and found someone last night, but at the same time, Phil knew it was true. He should have gone after Dan as he’d wanted too. He whined under Dan’s hold, feeling Dan lean in and start scenting him. That’s when Phil gave in. Dan was shushing him, assuring him, scenting him, and his heat was making it hard to think past his own burning need to be knotted. He couldn’t remember why he was fighting Dan in the first place, beyond a thin recollection that Dan was debunking every single one of his fears, and that he should just give in. So Phil submitted. His body relaxed, and he bared the side of his throat with the mating gland. “I’m yours,” he whispered, shaking with want, but for the first time in so long, feeling relaxed.

Dan sighed in relief. Finally Phil was baring his throat and relaxing against him. Dan could sense the submission radiating off of Phil in waves. “You fought me so hard,” Dan mumbled as he stared down at the Omega that was soon to be his mate. “See, now doesn’t that feel better?” Dan asked lovingly as he watched Phil whine under him. He could smell Phil’s slick, feeling pleased that it would soak the sheets and he would be able to smell him longer afterwards. Dan was incredibly pleased, the Alpha in him finally feeling soothed and reassured by Phil’s actions. The Omega had never looked more perfect to Dan. He practically felt light headed by the intense pheromones filling the room, a need to claim and mate digging into him. He was completely lost to Phil’s heat himself. But this was what he’d wanted, to have Phil acknowledge him as his Alpha.

As Phil lay submissively, he felt his insides lighting on fire with want and need. Dan had previously pressed his hips down against Phil’s, so he used that action to help him relieve some of the intense pressure he was feeling in his lower abdomen by grinding upwards against Dan. His hips rolled up as he continued to make small whimpering noises. Above him, Dan was smiling lovingly at him, eyes open and happy. Phil’s own blue eyes gazed longingly at Dan. He wanted his Alpha to touch him. “Alpha,” he whimpered, pushing his hips up harder. “Help me,” he begged, trying his hardest to keep from twisting around on the sheets like he wanted to. Until Dan was satisfied, Phil would remain in this submissive position, no matter how the heat coursed through him. More slick spilled from him as the grinding began to feed the fire in Phil. He moaned, and closed his eyes at the feeling. He wanted Dan.

Dan leaned down, pressing a kiss to Phil’s neck before biting down where he knew his mark would last. He growled softly as Phil stayed still for him. When he finally felt like he’d asserted himself, Dan pulled away. Feeling pleased with the mark, he nosed at Phil’s throat. “Omega,” Dan whispered softly, feeling a change. It felt like Phil really was his now, that everyone would know and nobody would try and take him. “I’ll take care of you,” Dan said as he ground down against Phil. He was already hard and needy for the Omega. He knew that Phil was dripping with slick and the heat was probably becoming painful for him. He sat up to pull his shirt over his head, and tossed it to the side.

Dan biting down at his throat gently, but hard enough to leave a mark, made Phil moan out again, his fingers twining roughly in the sheets below him. He was surrounded by his Alpha’s scent, and he’d never allowed another Alpha to mark him before, making him feel even more like he belonged to Dan than ever before. It was amazing. Dan’s hips began to move down against Phil’s, making him buck up and cry out harder as his Alpha promised to take care of him. “Dan!” he shouted, struggling to keep himself from moving as Dan sat up on him and pulled his shirt over his head. Phil drank in the sight. “I need you,” he cried out, begging with his eyes as he held himself still to make his Alpha happy. “Please. Make me yours. Knot me, Alpha,” he groaned, rolling his hips up as Dan continued to roll his down.

Phil calling him Alpha sent Dan’s senses into overdrive. His Omega wanted him, and needed him. He had to roll off of the other for a moment so that he could tug his sweats off, leaving him in only his boxers. “It’s okay, Love. I’m going to. You’re mine,” Dan said softly, hoping to put Phil at ease for a moment while he got the Omega out of his soaked underwear. He moved his hands to Phil’s hips, quickly tugging off the wet article and letting it fall to the floor. Even while Dan was trying hard to make this good for Phil, he felt frenzied, wanting to be inside of the Omega just as much. Dan hurried to slide his hand between Phil’s thighs, slipping a finger in effortlessly.

Phil’s body was on fire. Everything ached, and he could feel the strain and need to come already burning through his stomach. Dan had pulled away from him to get undressed, but it felt like a part of Phil was being ripped away from him as the Alpha moved. Frightened, and needy, Phil finally moved too, throwing his head back as he writhed against the bed, begging Dan to come back to him. Dan was back in moments, but it felt like years as Phil reached down to touch his skin. His fingers immediately sunk in and gripped hard, as Dan pulled his boxers down. Relief finally came as Dan sunk his fingers into him, and Phil screamed as he felt himself began to unravel, orgasm striking suddenly. The heal curled in his belly dissipated just from that one single action, knocking the breath out of Phil as he clutched tighter to Dan, panting and moaning as he rode out the sensation. The moment Phil felt relaxed, the heat pooled again, and he cried out Dan’s name, clenching his fingers around his shoulders again. “Please, please, it’s not enough!” he cried out. “Need your knot!”

Watching Phil orgasm just from Dan sliding a single finger inside of him was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He was ridiculously proud that he’d been the one to do that. Nobody could ever touch Phil the way he had. No, Phil was his Omega, and Dan was Phil’s Alpha. Nothing was going to change that. Dan continued to growl again as he nipped at the other’s thighs, sliding another finger inside of the other’s entrance, and slowly pulling them out. Phil hardly needed it. His body had prepared him for Dan and his knot already. “Mine,” Dan said lowly as he finally pulled his fingers away all together. He kept his hand on Phil’s stomach, reassuring him that he wasn’t leaving him, but Dan had to shift out of his own boxers,finally managing to get them off. “Right here,” he whispered as climbed back over his Omega.

Phil couldn’t stop writhing on the bed, aching at the feeling of Dan’s fingers dragging in and out of him. Dan’s teeth nipping at his thigh made him roll his hips up in need. Every drag of Dan’s fingers inside of his body made him moan, and every touch made him ache. He needed more. He wanted more. His body ached for more. The tremors and need for pleasure wouldn’t end until Dan knotted him. “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” he cried, whining and begging, fingers tangling in Dan’s hair. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, but he knew Dan would be angry with him if he did, so he didn’t. Then Dan was pulling away from him again, and his fingers were sliding out of his hair, and Dan was only touching him via a hand pressed to his stomach. “I’m yours, I’m yours,” Phil finally replied, tossing his head on the pillow as he waited for Dan to give him what he wanted.

The Alpha inside of Dan enjoyed the begging and needy sounds Phil was making, but he also couldn’t keep himself from Phil any longer either. Dan nodded wordlessly before he grabbed Phil’s hips once again, and pulled a bit further down, just enough so that Dan could prop the Omega’s legs on his shoulders, and line himself up. “Omega,” Dan groaned before letting himself slide into Phil’s tight, slicked, entrance. Instantly Dan felt calmer than before, less frantic but still in dire need to knot Phil and claim him. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of heat, and filling Phil up completely. A moment later, he allowed himself to slide out, just enough to thrust back in a bit more roughly than he’d intended to.

Finally, finally, Phil got what he wanted. Dan grabbed his hips, positioned his legs, and sunk into him, making Phil cry out loudly again. His body relaxed, and he submitted once again as his hands let go of Dan and fell to the bed. Dan’s hips pulled back a bit, and suddenly he was pressing roughly back in, hitting Phil’s spot dead on. He threw his head back, and bared his throat once again. “Mine, mine, all mine,” Phil moaned. “Better than that Omega you fucked,” he hissed, the sentiment slipping out before he could stop himself, whimpering immediately after in fear of Dan’s reaction. “’M sorry, please, ‘m the only who can touch you. You’re mine,” Phil begged, feeling himself fill with fear once again. His heart ached, but Dan felt so amazing inside of him, and he hoped it wouldn’t end, that Dan would stay with him and choose him and mate him. That he hadn’t ruined everything by reminding them both of what had happened yesterday.

While Dan hadn’t been thrilled about Phil’s words, he didn’t intend to punish or reprimand the Omega. Instead, he responded by thrusting harder, more roughly and full of purpose. He wanted Phil to know that the comment wasn’t appreciated, but that Dan knew it was fully understood. He’d never make that kind of mistake again. “Yours,” he agreed, moving in so that he could press his lips to Phil’s neck. “Nobody but yours. I’m your Alpha. I’m not going to leave,” Dan mumbled into the skin, allowing his rapid movements to slow some, letting them become a bit more affectionate. “Just you,” Dan mumbled again, before biting Phil’s exposed neck once more.

Phil’s entire body shot up the bed at Dan’s next thrust, and he knew he was being told off with the motion, but it felt so good that Phil hardly cared. The fact that Dan followed it up with kind words that reassured only made it better, and he felt himself calm down again, still aching to be knotted and filled up and loved. Dan’s words filled him with hope and affection, and his eyes fluttered closed as his toes curled against Dan’s back, feeling Dan’s thrusts grow slower and more affectionate in reaction to the change in their dynamic. Dan bit him again, and Phil ached for Dan to move just a little bit higher to bite his mating gland; his only fear was it might just be the heat talking, for both of them. He ducked his head, rolling his hips up to Dan’s and mewling in an attempt to distract him. How he was managing any coherent thought while he was pinned under his Alpha like this, Phil didn’t even know, but he felt proud of himself as he gave in completely to the man above him. “Knot me, knot me, knot me,” he begged.

Dan could already feel the base of his cock starting to swell. He knew that it wouldn’t be much longer before he knotted them together. He gripped the Omega’s hips tightly for leverage, knowing that Phil’s pale skin would more than likely be bruised after his heat subsided. “Only you,” Dan growled in response to Phil’s begging. His Omega wanted his knot, and Dan was more than ready and willing to give it to him. He wanted nothing more than to tie Phil and him together. He knew that he could reassure Phil that way, convince him that he wasn’t going anywhere. That he’d be the Alpha his Omega needed him to be. Nobody could have Phil. Only Dan got to do this. Phil was his mate and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Fuck!” Dan gasped as he started to swell even more, finally pushing into Phil for a final time.

Phil could feel it as Dan’s knot began to grow inside of him, gasping out at the sensation and feeling his limbs began to tremble. His second orgasm of the night was building in his belly, and he knew he would have come ages ago had he let himself, but he was determined to wait for the moment Dan sunk all the way into him, his cum painting Phil’s walls. He nearly lost it when Dan growled in his ear, panting and reaching up to claw at Dan’s back in reaction to Dan gripping at his hips. Slamming his cock home with a loud “Fuck!” Phil felt Dan began to come, and he let himself go as well, crying out as his body shook with the force of his orgasm. His eyes slammed closed as his Alpha’s knot pressed into his spot, his mouth slack and open as the pleasure continued in rolls, and the fastest heat Phil had ever experienced, ended. It was clear his body had wanted to force their mating, and it had gotten its wish.

As Dan came inside his Omega, he tangled his hand in Phil’s hair and forced his head to the side, only to bite roughly into Phil’s mating gland, sinking his teeth in and not bothering to hold back a cry of pleasure around Phil’s skin. The Alpha inside of him burned with satisfaction and approval. It felt like his orgasm lasted for hours on end, filling his Omega up as much as possible while his knot ensured that Phil couldn’t leave him. Slowly, he released his hold on Phil, already nosing him and making sure that his scent had changed. He no longer smelled like the unmated Omega from before. “My Omega,” Dan gasped again as his thoughts started to finally clear up. He’d never felt so complete before, his instincts telling him that he’d mated and claimed what was rightfully his.

It came as a surprise to Phil when Dan’s fingers knotted in his hair, and he immediately forced Phil’s neck to be exposed. Phil went willingly enough, but was even more surprised to feel Dan’s teeth sink into his mating gland, sending pearls of pleasure down his spine as they both cried out, Phil’s hips jerking and a third orgasm racing through him, leaving him dazed and confused but filled with affection as he felt himself began to change. His heart was racing for an entirely different reason, now, as tears dripped down his cheeks. Why, Phil didn’t even know. His vision was blurry, and his mind fuzzy and confused, but he could feel Dan nosing him, could hear his words, and could only hope that this hadn’t been a mistake. Light sobs choked from his mouth; half pleasure, half pain, as Dan began to pull away. For the second time that day, Phil felt himself blackout.

At first Dan was concerned. He’d never mated with an Omega in heat, and he’d certainly never claimed one like he just had, but Phil had come again, his back arching as he cried out before completely passing out on Dan once again. He brushed Phil’s damp hair away from his face, his knot still keeping him in relative place. “Love?” Dan asked gently as he again ran his hands down Phil’s face, hoping to stir him some, just enough so that Dan would know he was alright. He pushed his nose into Phil’s neck once more to check on him. He smelled contented and pleased. Dan could only hope that it wasn’t his rough actions that had been too much for Phil.

When Phil once again came too, he was being spooned by Dan, the same way he had been before his heat had hit, only this time, something was different. The scent of the room was different. The scent of Dan was different. Gasping, Phil sat up abruptly, hissing in pain as aches ran through his entire body. He collapsed back to the bed, and moaned. Dan smelled mated. Dan smelled like Phil. Not like anyone but Phil, and Phil was almost terrified this was all just a dream as he rolled over and nosed into Dan’s chest, shuddering and whining, crying because, somehow, Dan was his. And yet the fear remained, ever present in the back of Phil’s mind. He wished Dan had waited to mate him, but at the same time, he was so glad to be attached to him. “I hate you,” he whimpered, shaking, grasping at Dan’s soft skin, and pulling himself closer to the warm body of his Alpha. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” he cried, feeling warm tears roll down his cheeks. Phil was never this emotional. He wanted it to stop. But it wouldn’t end, because there was so much he and Dan still needed to talk about, and Phil’s heart still felt broken, and what if Dan was going to leave? What if Dan regretted this down the line? “Fuck you, you bastard,” he growled, and pulled himself ever tighter, fighting against Dan trying to pull away from him.

After Dan’s knot had gone down, he had pulled out and moved so that he could press his chest up against Phil’s back, wrapping a protective arm around him in the process. He was tired and worn out, and that could only mean that Phil was exhausted. He sighed softly as he thought about how good it felt to be with his Omega. He hated that Phil had fought him so much, but now everything was alright. Dan would be his Alpha, and take care of Phil. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep. Blinking quickly, Dan became awake again as Phil sat up. The Alpha could smell the fear on him and he didn’t understand. Why was Phil afraid? Had he thought Dan had left? But what he said was probably one of the most devastating things Dan had ever heard. “Phil, what are you talking about?” he gasped as he saw the tears start to fall freely down the Omega’s face. What had happened? The only thing Dan knew that had changed was that Phil was no longer in heat. Could it be that he hadn’t wanted it? Yet even though Phil was professing his hatred, he was pulling Dan closer, clinging to him for dear life. “Phil, what’s wrong, I thought‐I thought that…” Dan said as he tried to pull away, needing to see Phil clearly.

Phil continued to fight against Dan, terrified of what would happen if he had to look at Dan right then ‐ if he had to be parted, physically, from him. He buried his face in his chest, wrapped his arm around his waist, and clung to him. The tears just kept flowing as Phil attempted to work through the flow of emotion in his body. It was too much ‐ all of it was too much. He shook in Dan’s hold, and refused to answer his questions. “Why,” he begged. “Why did you go out. I’m sorry,” he said, sniffling as he clung to Dan. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to lose you.” None of Phil’s words were coming out as coherent thoughts, but he didn’t care if Dan properly understood in that moment. “Tell me you mated me because you wanted me, and not because I was in heat,” Phil begged, as the most pressing question finally pulled from his chest.

When Phil started to cry into his chest, Dan could only hold him tightly against him. It hurt knowing that his mate was unhappy, especially with him. He couldn’t wrap his head around how fast everything had changed. Dan listened carefully to Phil’s broken sobs, his words shaky, and Dan could just barely pick up on them. “Phil I’m sorry. I messed up. I shouldn’t have gone out, but it’s not her I want…it’s you,” he said as he buried his face in the Omega’s black mop of hair. “I love you,” he admitted softly when Phil questioned his intentions, “I didn’t just mate you because you were in heat. I want to be your Alpha.” Dan didn’t know if he was going to be believed or not, but he was doing everything he knew to do.

Dan’s words gave Phil hope as he allowed them to sink in, and he relaxed against Dan, body still trembling from time to time. The fear began to fade slightly as exhaustion slipped in. After a few moments, Phil pulled away from Dan, and stared at him. “Then kiss me,” he demanded, voice weak but determined. “Show me,” he added. He wanted, needed that affection from Dan that he felt he had yet to receive, and stared his mate down, waiting, hoping, needing Dan. They hadn’t kissed even once, yet. How was that even possible when Phil’s mating gland was pulsing from the newness of their mating? His heart was beating hard in his chest.

For a moment, Dan didn’t really know what to think about Phil’s uncertainty. He’d thought once they were mated he’d trust him, that it would somehow magically take away Phil’s fear and doubt. Now though, he realized that that seemed sort of ridiculous. He’d just assumed that being mates was going to make Phil believe him. Dan knew he couldn’t ask for those things so suddenly, but his heart still ached at the thought. He couldn’t understand himself why his mate was so scared. “Kiss you?” Dan asked, realizing that it hadn’t been something they’d ever done. It seemed strange now that they’d skipped that part all together. Slowly he leaned in, his breath hitching in his throat, but he didn’t know why he felt so nervous. Hesitantly, Dan pressed their lips together, sighing suddenly at the warm, sweet contact. All he could hope was that now, Phil would finally start come around. That he wouldn’t see being mates as a bad thing like he had a moment ago. He wanted Phil to want this.

Dan was finally leaning in, and Phil was watching him intently, waiting for the moment their lips would touch anxiously. He still felt dizzy and tired and upset, but then Dan’s lips were on his, and they both sighed into the sweet contact. It was less than a few seconds before Dan pulled away with a look on his face like he was hoping it had been okay, that Phil would be okay now, but Phil wasn’t done. “Where did they touch you?” he asked against Dan’s lips, moving in to peck him shortly again, anxious for Dan’s answer and uncaring that he was acting the jealous Omega. He was still angry, and still hurt, and no matter how tired or sore he was from the last two days, he was going to make sure Dan was completely his by the end of this night.

He honestly didn’t know if he wanted to answer Phil. He’d had sex with the Omega, she’d touched a fair amount of skin. And Dan was drunk, he couldn’t recall every detail perfectly. But his Omega had asked and Dan was currently trying to give Phil as much as he needed from him. Dan wanted to give Phil everything he asked for. Slowly he ran his hand down Phil’s side, showing him where he could remember her hands being. “Here,” he mumbled softly, already feeling guilty again. While Phil had let someone scent him, Dan had gone above and beyond. He knew Phil had been his mate, and he’d still gone out and slept with another Omega. It was just as wrong either way he looked at it.

A low sound began in Phil’s chest as he sat up to straddle Dan, pushing his Alpha onto his back as he sat on top of him. He ran his hands down Dan’s sides, and leaned down to nip the tanned skin. “Where else?” he whispered, trailing light nips and kisses up and down Dan’s sides. “Tell me everywhere,” he demanded, glaring up at Dan from under his lashes. He feared his Alpha getting angry at him, but he needed this. He needed to feel safe. He needed to claim Dan the way Dan had claimed him. 

Phil was the only one who Dan would let do this. He’d never willingly let an Omega demand from him or claim like Phil was, but he could sense the other’s need, and if it would put Phil at ease for a bit, Dan would allow it. He brushed his own hand down the Omega’s chest, showing Phil once again. He felt guilty for it, but he’d be honest with his mate. He figured that it was better that Phil knew so he could feel like he’d taken care of the problem. “And here,” he sighed as he removed his hand from Phil’s chest and instead ran his fingers along his collarbone.

Leaning in, Phil pressed his lips back to Dan’s and licked into his mouth, whining as his hands moved from Dan’s sides and to his belly, skimming his fingers and palms up his chest and over his collarbones as he kissed Dan, relaxing on top of him as he let Dan lead the kiss. The kiss was hot and wet, exactly as Phil had been desiring, proving to him that Dan wanted all of him. His Alpha took charge gently, guiding Phil’s tongue, and sucking on his bottom lip.The whining didn’t stop as he continued petting Dan, feeling tears fill his eyes as he mourned the fact that someone had gotten to his Alpha first. He choked on the low whine as he pulled away to pant into Dan’s neck. “My Mate,” he stated quietly. “Touch me,” he begged, just wanting to feel owned.

Without much effort, Dan rolled so that he could swap their positions, now having Phil with his back against the mattress once again. His Omega’s whines went straight to his instincts. “M’right here,” Dan mumbled softly as he moved to nose at Phil’s neck again, trying to keep him sated. “You’re my Omega, just you,” Dan reminded him with a gentleness he didn’t know he possessed. He ran his hands down Phil’s arms and chest, letting himself memorize the feeling. “Are you still unhappy with me?” Dan asked suddenly as he moved up to run a hand down Phil’s face. He felt like he knew the answer, but he wanted Phil to clarify for him.

Phil moved willingly with Dan, feeling warm and safe for the first time since this whole situation had started, as Dan ran his hands all over his skin. Dan’s body pressed to his felt amazing as Phil bared his throat for Dan to nose. “Suck on it?” Phil requested, referring to his mating gland. It was sore, and the sweet pressure of Dan’s mouth should make it better. He reached up to wrap his arms around Dan’s shoulders, running his fingers up and down the skin, and sighed. “I’m not unhappy with you,” he said. “I’m just…sad. Scared,” he admitted. "But I’ve wanted you for so long,” he admitted quietly.

As soon as Phil asked, Dan’s lips were wrapped around the previously bitten mark. By now he didn’t even need to see. He knew right where Phil’s mating gland was. Dan gave a few lazy licks before sucking at the skin. The want to keep Phil content had never been so strong before. Of course he’d always been prone to trying to make Phil happy, but now it was more like a burning need, something he had to do. Finally pulling away some, Dan kept his lips against Phil’s skin as he spoke. “I’ll be a good Alpha. You don’t have to believe me right now, but I promise I’ll prove it to you,” he said, lapping at the Omega’s neck a few more times. “You could have had me anytime you wanted,” Dan pointed out. Even though Dan had needed Phil to point it out to him, he knew that Phil had always been his to an extent.

A soft moan escaped Phil’s lips at the feeling of Dan sucking at the gland, feeling pleasure spike through his body and warm happiness fill his heart. “I know you’ll be a good Mate,” he murmured. “But you’re so young,” he said again, the same argument he’d given Dan before. “And you’ve never…you’ve never been with another Omega,” he whispered, even quieter. “Not really. I know we’ve both had our fair share of one night stands, but that’s not the same…” his voice trailed off as he remembered the pain he’d felt realizing that Dan had left last night to find someone to get his mind off of Phil. Since Dan had come to live with him, the Alpha hadn’t fucked anyone, and Phil had ruined that streak. “But I’m done fighting. I never want to feel like I did yesterday again,” he admitted, arching his neck into Dan’s mouth. He could smell himself on Dan, and he loved it. “You’re mine, and I’m yours.” He ran his hands down Dan’s sides, and sighed. “Kiss me?” he asked again.

Dan listened carefully to the Omega, letting him explain why he was so scared, nipping at Phil’s throat while he did so. “Just because I’m young doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you,” he said in response to what Phil had said. “You better not,” Dan frowned as he refereed back to what Phil had told him about fighting him. Without a second thought he pressed his lips back to Phil’s, moving them softly against the others.

Phil felt weak under the pressure of Dan’s mouth, winding his fingers into brown locks to keep him near. He nipped lightly, playfully, at Dan’s bottom lip, and finally allowed himself to be happy that all of this had happened. He’d never experienced so much emotional turmoil in his life. As he allowed Dan to press his tongue against his own, Phil shifted his body so he could press up against Dan, enjoying the heat that radiated off of his Alpha. His Alpha that smelled like him, rather than unmated like before. His fingers scraped against Dan’s scalp as he nipped again, rolling his hips gently. “You really love me?” he asked once Dan had pulled away.

He’d never loved anyone like he loved Phil, before. While Dan didn’t have much experience or a lot to compare it to, he didn’t feel like he needed it. He’d loved Phil before when they were best friends, but it hadn’t been the same. Or even the love he felt for Phil when they were just roommates couldn’t equal up to the emotion he felt now. It was something completely different to love his mate. It was like every cell in his body was designed to want to be with the Omega. It was more than biology though ‐ it was love for how Phil thought, his personality, the music he listened to, the movies he liked. “Yes, I love you,” he answered back, wishing he could describe it all to the other but deciding that ‘I love you’ would have to be enough. He shifted his hips back into Phil’s in return.

Finally, finally, Phil grinned up at Dan, feeling the happiness light him up from the inside the way it should have when Dan had first bitten him, cementing their relationship together and mating them properly. “I love you, too,” he replied, and lifted his head to nose at Dan’s neck, taking in his heady scent. His hands came down to grip Dan’s hips gently, and he bit down at Dan’s skin lightly, hoping he’d let him like he had earlier that day, when Phil was in heat. His eyes fluttered closed as he pulled away, letting his head rest gently on the bed. “I want you,” he said. “I want you again, and again, and again. I want you to make love to me, and make me yours in every way, and I want to erase that Omega from your skin, but…” Phil opened his eyes and tilted his head gently at Dan. “I don’t think I have it in me, anymore. I’m so tired, Dan. So tired,” he whispered, pulling Dan down on top of him. They were quiet for a moment, and then: “It only feels right when you scent me,” he admitted quietly, answering the question Dan had asked him yesterday. “You are the only Alpha for me.”

Still feeling like Phil needed it, Dan let him lightly bite the skin of his neck. He wanted for the Omega to feel like Dan truly did belong to him. The Alpha smiled softly at Phil, watching his tired mate fight to stay awake. “I want you to rest. This hasn’t been easy,” Dan said as he got comfortable, moving so that he could tangle their legs together but also so that he wouldn’t be resting his entire weight on Phil. “You did so good tonight though,” Dan added as he dragged his blanket up around them, the scent of heat heavily infused in it now. “Nobody can scent you,” Dan said lowly, almost growling. “You’re my mate, not theirs,” the Alpha added, thinking back to how Phil had smelt the day before. “Only me.”

Though Phil could tell it couldn’t be much later than 6 at night, he allowed Dan to tuck them into bed. The moment the blankets were covering his body, he moved so he was resting his head on his Alpha’s chest, shivering at the low sound of Dan’s growl. He couldn’t help but smile, though, at his words. The last thing he was, was scared. He felt safe. “Only you,” he agreed, sitting back up and moving to rest more of his body on top of Dan’s, cuddling into him properly for the first time. As he lay his head back down, he felt his muscles and his mind give way, and was immediately asleep.

Dan felt like he’d earned this ‐ Phil’s affection and submission that is. Finally, the Omega had stopped fighting him, and was instead cuddled up to his chest, fast asleep and getting the rest Dan knew he needed. Phil had done what he could to go against his biology, so much so that it had made him sick. But Dan couldn’t be angry, not when he’d gotten exactly what he’d wanted in the end: to mate Phil and have him accept Dan as his Alpha. As the other slept, Dan nuzzled lightly into him, finally letting his own eyes close so that he might drift off as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your kind comments since this has gone up. They really make us feel as if the effort we've put into this fic has been worth it, and I hope that you guys will continue to enjoy the next 200,000 words of this. Don't worry, hurt!Phil hasn't left for good yet ;)

When Dan woke up, he wasn't sure how long it had been. The feeling of Phil still tucked around him instantly put him back at ease. He watched Phil for what seemed like forever, his eyelashes brushing lightly against his cheek, the rise and fall of his chest, the tiny puffs of breath against his chest. He knew he could stay there and watch him forever like that. Phil finally seemed peaceful for the first time in days. Dan figured he'd stay asleep for awhile longer. He decided that he had time to start the washer and maybe get something cooked for Phil when he woke up, so he carefully maneuvered out of the hold, kissing Phil lightly, and pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, before quietly slipping out of the room.  

When Phil woke up, he felt cold. The heat of his Alpha was gone, though his scent remained. Burying his face in the pillow, he inhaled it deeply, aching for the other man already. However, when he tried to get up to go to him, he found himself unable to move. Confused, Phil tried again, only to find that his muscles were too sore and he was too weak. He collapsed back to the bed, and stayed there, blinking up at the ceiling while he took deep, calming breaths to avoid panic. He knew his muscles were only sore because of how much strength he'd used to keep from giving in to his instincts, and because of how much energy he'd expended vomiting, resisting, and then mating with his Alpha. There was nothing to be afraid of. Still. Phil already hated the feeling of being bedridden, and moaned lowly as he tried to roll over to bury his face fully into Dan's pillow again.

After starting the washer, Dan headed into the kitchen, searching for something that would be easy on Phil's stomach, and not too time consuming to cook. After settling on some soup and toast, he made quick work of heating the stove up, and getting a few slices of bread into the toaster. Dan grabbed a few bowls and some silverware, planning on taking them back into his bedroom. After pouring the soup into both bowls, and setting aside Phil's toast on a plate, Dan somehow managed to balance everything, and carefully made his way back to his room. Just as he got to the door, he heard Phil moaning in discomfort. Dan frowned, moving to quickly set everything down. "I didn't know you were awake," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright. Are you still sick?" Dan asked as he looked Phil up and down.

Dan returned not much later, hands full with food, and brow furrowed in confusion. The Alpha, however, was cautious as he joined Phil on the bed, sitting on the very edge, and doing nothing more than looking Phil over. Phil moaned again, and closed his eyes. "Can't move," he said, sighing softly now that his Alpha was in the room. "My whole body hurts," he admitted, whimpering when Dan adjusted himself on the bed to come closer to Phil, and consequently jostled his thigh, sending a shooting pain up his leg. "Everything hurts," he whined again, taking a deep breath to prevent himself from crying out. He tossed his head lightly on the bed. "I hate this."

Dan winced as he noticed the pained look on Phil's face. He knew that Phil must be hurting from how hard he'd fought the past two days, and then there was the throwing up, and the heat, and the mating. No wonder Phil hurt so badly. Carefully, Dan moved to brush the hair of out of Phil's face, giving him a knowing look. He didn't have it in him to lecture Phil on going against biology, especially not when he was already feeling it first hand. He didn't need to hear it. "I'm sorry, love," Dan mumbled as he leaned in to press a kiss to Phil's forehead, careful not to shift or jostle him any further. "I'll get you something you can take, just stay still and don't try and move."

Honestly, Phil was expecting his Alpha to lecture him for the pain he was in; it was entirely his fault he was feeling so hurt and so ill. If he hadn't tried to push Dan away, leading the other man to go out and find someone else, if he hadn't fought so hard to not submit, if he hadn't resisted what he knew he wanted, he wouldn't be in pain. But his Alpha didn't lecture him. His Alpha was sweet to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, careful not to jostle him again, and offered to find him pain killers. Beyond grateful, Phil watched Dan leave the room once again. His eyes trailed after the lean man he'd come to love since they'd first become friends, and who he was finally mated with. He wished he wasn't so ill, so they wouldn't have to be apart.

Dan rummaged around their medicine cabinet until he found something that he thought would at least take the edge off. He grabbed the bottle, popping the cap open and shaking two out into his hand, his eyes skimming over the directions and dosing out of habit. When he was sure that it was fine for Phil to have, he put the pills on the counter, and traveled back into the kitchen, wasting no time in grabbing a glass and filling it up with water for Phil. Stopping back by the bathroom to grab the two painkillers he'd set out, he returned to his room. "Here, this should help," Dan said softly, feeling the need to keep his voice down for Phil while he wasn't feeling good. "Can you sit up for me?" Dan asked as he once again sat on the edge of the bed.

Soon enough, Dan was returning with two pain pills and a glass of water, but he was also asking Phil to do something he was certain he couldn't do. He shook his head, staring meekly up at his Alpha. "I can't..." he said, already remembering the way his body had immediately fallen back when he'd tried to get out of bed that morning. Still. He knew he needed to get the pills down somehow. "Help me?" he asked. "Prop me up?" He knew it was going to hurt, no matter what they did, but at least he'd be able to stay upright if Dan was holding on to him.

"Do you even need to ask?" Dan asked, smiling lightly at his Omega. Still he was worried for Phil, he hated that he didn't feel well and there was only a handful of things Dan could do for him. Carefully, he placed his hands on Phil's shoulders, slowly pulling him up into a sitting position. With one hand on his lower back to keep him steady, Dan hurried to bring the pillows behind Phil so that he could be a little more supported. He knew Phil was in pain and that even the slightest movement hurt him. He pressed his lips to the other, hoping to bring a bit of comfort. Dan made sure that Phil was propped up enough to take some pills. With any luck, he’d be able to get some food down as well.

It was agony, having Dan pull him up into a sitting position, but he allowed the movement with the least amount of complaint as possible as he bit his lip. Dan was swift, though, pressing his hand to Phil's lower back and then quickly shifting the pillows on the bed behind him so that he would be propped up in a sitting position. A warm pair of lips came down on his, and Phil pressed back immediately, striving for the affectionate move. Unfortunately, Dan pulled away long before Phil was done with him, and there was no way for Phil to keep him still, so he settled for pouting up at the other man as he got up to get the water and the pain pills once again. As soon as the pills were done, Dan was moving away again to grab the food he'd brought in to begin with. The smell finally registered, and Phil smiled at the sight of soup. "Thank you," he said. Breakfast in bed, and something easy for Phil's stomach. It was then that Phil realized just how starving he was, and his stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" Dan said with a small laugh as he sat next to the other, his own soup on his lap. "I figured you'd need something," he said as he spooned at his own. After everything Phil's body has endured, he was probably starving. He couldn't remember him eating the day before, and everything he'd eaten two nights ago had been viciously thrown up. Again, Dan couldn't believe how good it felt to have Phil accept him as his Alpha. Things had changed quickly, but for him, they couldn't have been more right. He fought the urge to nuzzle Phil again, cuddling him and keeping him close. But for now Phil was too sore and weak. Just for now.

"Starved," Phil responded, gratefully accepting the bowl Dan pressed into his hands, but realizing quickly feeding himself was going to be as much of a problem as propping himself up had been. He stared longingly at the bowl for a second, before turning to Dan, who was spooning at his own meal but not really bothering to eat it. He waited for the Alpha to look up at him, before glancing quickly down at his bowl, and then back up at Dan again, hoping he wouldn't have to ask for the help he so desperately needed.

It took a few seconds for Dan to glance over at Phil, but right away, he realized the flaw in his plan. Without giving it a second thought, he moved to set his bowl down on the side table, sitting up further to help Phil with his own bowl. "Here, let me help." Dan sent his Omega a soft smile before taking the soup from him and sitting up a bit straighter so that he wouldn't spill any. Dan stirred the soup a couple times, taking a bite himself to make sure it wasn't too hot. After that, he dipped his spoon again, and carefully brought it up to Phil's lips. "It's cool enough," he reassured him as he waited for Phil to try it.

Phil couldn't stop himself from laughing and rolling his eyes at Dan being so careful with his food. "I'm sure it is, Dan. You don't have to be so careful," he teased, secretly pleased to have someone in his life who would work so hard to keep him safe, comfortable, and happy. He opened his mouth as Dan offered him the spoon, and took it gratefully, sighing in relief as he swallowed. He was ravenous, and the soup was the best thing he'd ever tasted - especially after all the time he'd spent throwing up the day before. "Mm," Phil said, opening his mouth again immediately for another bite. Dan spoon fed him the entire bowl, not once getting annoyed at having to lift the spoon to Phil's mouth every few seconds for how fast Phil was scarfing it down. Phil couldn't help but feel disappointed when the soup ran out, savoring the final spoonful.

"Yeah, but what if I hadn't and it burned your mouth and you died?" Dan teased as he lifted another spoon full to Phil's mouth, falling into a faster pace as the other ate. Dan was glad that he was eating, even if he hurt too much to do it on his own. It was a hell of a lot better from the shaking, vomiting, and sweating mess he'd been last night. "You're adorable," Dan grinned, bringing the last bite up for Phil. Dan had never thought he'd enjoy taking care of someone so much. It was like he was thriving off his Omega's need for him. Dan had never been needed like that before. He was eating it up while he had the chance. "You want your toast?" Dan asked before setting the bowl aside. "Or do you want something to drink?"

Phil nodded his head frantically. "Toast," he requested, wishing that he could reach out and take it for himself for how hungry he was feeling. How had he gone so long without eating? His body had clearly had other things in mind that were much more important than Phil's stomach, and he was feeling the pain now. He sighed as Dan gave him the bread, pulling off a bite quickly. "You wouldn't have let me die from something as simple as a burn," Phil replied, wondering how in the world Dan could find him adorable right then.

"No, I guess you're right," Dan sighed in fake sadness before he held the bread up for Phil. He was pleased when the Omega took a bite from him. "You know I wouldn't let you die from anything.” He smirked before placing the bread closer for Phil to take another bite from when he was ready. Dan wanted to reach out and pull Phil towards him. He wanted to cuddle up to him, but he was so scared of hurting Phil.

Phil scarfed the toast down nearly as quickly as he had the soup. His stomach felt a million times better now that he'd eaten, and he relaxed against the pillows propping him up as he watched his Alpha finally start on his own food. He watched him longingly, wishing he could be close and cuddle him without hurting, but knowing that, right now, that wasn't possible. "Don't go," he whined when Dan finished his soup, and made like he was about to take the dishes back to the kitchen.

He hadn't expected Phil to ask him to stay, even if he was just going to the kitchen to put their bowls up. Of course, with their bond being so new, he should have known. He quickly set them back down. He could take them later on. "Of course," Dan said with another small smile, before letting himself get comfortable on the bed. "Do you want to sleep some more?" he offered, figuring that since Phil was still so sore and tired he'd probably need a couple more hours of good sleep. "Or I can turn a movie on?" Dan doubted Phil would stay awake through the whole thing, but it couldn't hurt.

Phil was beyond grateful when Dan agreed to stay. He watched his Alpha get comfortable, but quickly took him up on his offer of a movie. It only took a few minutes for Dan to climb off the bed and start one, and then he was back on the bed all over again. Already sick of being useless, and feeling needy, Phil forced himself to move. Dan had initially carefully settled himself some way from Phil, but Phil closed the distance as quickly as he could, and collapsed against his Alpha to make sure he wouldn't leave. He pressed his face into his chest, inhaled his scent, and relaxed completely. Already, the aches felt better as he drifted to sleep to the sounds of The Dark Night playing on the tv.

Dan sighed softly as Phil managed to get closer, snuggling up to him, his face in Dan's chest. It seemed like almost instantly Phil's breathing had evened out, and he was slowly falling asleep. Dan let his own eyes close, he himself getting tired just from being in bed with the Omega. He carefully stretched out before draping an arm around Phil. He could load the dishwasher and finish the laundry later. Resting his chin on top of Phil's head, Dan let himself fall asleep, the scent of his Omega keeping him calm and relaxed.

Phil felt like he had slept for years by the next time he woke up. He was completely disoriented, ravenous, and uncomfortable on the bed. Somehow, he'd gotten tangled up in the bed sheets, and there was no Dan by his side to comfort him. Instead, the room was pitch black, his body still ached, and Phil could almost make out the moon peeking through the window. His heart started to beat a little faster as adrenaline started to crash into him. He took a calming breath as he tried to sit up, succeeding this time with less pain than before. Where was Dan? He'd promised to stay. "Dan?" Phil called weakly, coughing immediately. His throat was weak now too, and his hands were shaking. He was /so/ hungry. Standing on shaky legs, Phil dragged himself from Dan's bedroom only to find the house was pitch black as well. "Dan?" He called again, shuffling along the wall to keep himself upright as he tried to go to the kitchen. As soon as his fingers found a light switch, he hit it, and whined as he realized his Alpha wasn't home. Continuing on his way for food, Phil tried to keep himself from panicking. Dan went out sometimes. He'd be home soon.

Dan had woken up long before Phil. The Alpha had stayed in bed a few hours waiting for Phil to wake up, but when that didn’t happen, Dan’s stiff legs had demanded that he get up and stretch for a bit. He’d climbed out of bed, turning the television and his overhead light off, before heading back to the kitchen. He’d went to start the dishwasher when he’d realized they were out of soap. Sighing, he wandered back into the living room, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was getting late, and he was starting to think of a list of things they were out of. That and he figured they’d probably want to eat dinner, and making it wasn’t something he wanted to do tonight. He checked on Phil before grabbing his shoes and his wallet. Phil was still fast asleep. He could probably sneak out for a bit and be back by the time the other had woken up. He'd just make a trip to the store before stopping and picking up a pizza.  

By the time Phil made it to the kitchen, he only had enough energy to grab a soda from the fridge, and an apple, before he was closing the door and sliding to sit on the floor. He wanted his Alpha more than he wanted food right then, but he figured eating would be enough of a distraction that Phil could keep from panicking or stressing himself any more than he already had the past few days. What day even was it? Dan was probably just out getting groceries anyway. Phil ate mechanically, trying to pretend his chest didn't ache.

As Dan stood in the checkout line, he glanced at his phone to check the time. While he hadn't been gone long, it was time to get home to Phil. He was still hoping that the other hadn't woken up yet, but it had been an hour since he'd been gone. After he'd paid for his things, he headed out, carrying a couple bags as he walked towards the pizzeria, knowing he could get a carry out in about ten to fifteen minutes.  

The more time stretched on without Dan returning home, the more the panic and fear began to set in. Phil nearly wanted to cry, he was so panicked. His apple was long gone, and the soda was empty, and his body was still sore, and he hadn't brought his phone out with him, and Dan could be anywhere right now. What if he'd already started to regret mating with Phil? What if he'd already decided it was a bad idea? What if it had been Phil's heat talking all along? What if he was looking for someone else right then and there? Standing up, Phil stumbled to the front door. He didn't know what he was planning on doing, but he needed to find his Alpha, and now.

It was taking longer than Dan had expected. Of course everybody would be there that night. What he'd expected to be a ten-minute trip had soon turned into a thirty-minute ordeal. "Order number 25," the man behind the counter called. Dan quickly stood up, relieved that his number had been called. "Finally," he mumbled to himself as he grabbed the warm pizza box from the counter. At least it smelled good. He opened it up quickly, making sure it was his order, before taking off. He managed to carry the bags from the store in one hand, and the pizza in the other. He was starting to get worried that he'd left Phil too long. He was hoping against hope that the Omega would still be sound asleep when he got home.

The door knob was slippery under Phil's fingertips as he tried to gather enough energy and strength to twist it and pull it open. Finally, he managed it, not bothering to pull it shut behind him as he stumbled out of his flat. He eyed the stairs wearily, but was quick enough to make the decision to go down them. The anxiety was killing him. He didn't know where his Alpha was, and he didn't know how he was going to find him, but he couldn't just sit at home waiting for him any longer. Instead, he made it all the way to their apartment's front lobby before his strength gave way, and he was forced to sit on the cold floor, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Dan sighed as he got closer to home, glad that he was pretty much there - not that he'd walked far, he'd just rather be inside with Phil. When he got to the door he contemplated for a minute on how to best open the door without having to set anything down. After a short debate, he eventually placed their pizza down so that he could push the door open without having to worry about dropping anything. However, the moment he did get the door open, everything slipped free from his hands anyway. "Phil?!" Dan asked, letting himself drop down next to the Omega. "What are you doing out here?" he gasped, assessing his mate who could hardly sit up that afternoon.

Tiny hiccups were escaping Phil when Dan finally returned home, arms ladened with groceries that immediately fell when he caught sight of Phil. Heart still racing, Phil stared up at Dan with tears in his eyes. He could feel his bottom lip trembling as Dan dropped to the floor next to him. Weakly, Phil raised his hand, balled it into a fist, and started beating it against his mate's chest. "You said you wouldn't go," he moaned, not bothering to struggle as Dan pulled him into his side. "You said you would stay," he added, still weakly pounding against Dan's chest. He wondered if the Alpha could even feel it. "Where did you go!?" he asked, the anxiety taking hold and making him forget the fact that he'd just seen the grocery bags. He fisted Dan's shirt, and pulled him in, pressing his nose into Dan's neck and sniffing. He smelled like Dan and Phil, and no one else.

Dan didn't know if he was more shocked that he'd found Phil sitting on the floor next to the door, or if he was more scared of what could have happened. He allowed Phil to throw his fist into his chest as he pulled the Omega into his side. The hits weren't having the affect Phil wanted them too. He was still too weak to do any harm. "You were sleeping. You'd been asleep all evening, and I went out for a bit to get some dinner and a few other things," Dan explained slowly as Phil smelled his neck, trying to pick up on any scents that weren't meant to be there. Dan knew it was his fault. He should have stayed with the Omega the whole time, but that didn't stop him from holding the other at arm's length, a frown on his face. "Phil, that was dangerous. You're still not well, and what if someone else had come through that door? Someone who wouldn't have hesitated to take advantage of you?"

Phil shook his head as Dan spoke, unable to help the fact that he was still crying. "We're newly mated," Phil said, still hiccuping on his sobs. "You cheated on me," he added, heart racing in his chest. "What did you expect me to think?" he asked, starting to cry harder as Dan frowned at him. He knew he couldn't keep playing the cheating card - he knew it wasn't fair - but he had been so scared, so worried, and everyone knew you didn't leave your Omega without telling them right after you'd mated. "You left me," he cried, feeling weak, and stupid, and small. "I'm sorry..." he added in a tiny voice, because he knew what he'd done was stupid, but still.

Dan couldn't be mad at Phil. He should have thought it through before leaving the house. He'd just assumed he'd have enough time. Still, this all could have been prevented if Dan had just woken Phil up and told him. He'd scared his mate, and Dan felt rightfully guilty about it. He'd indirectly put the Omega in danger, and that wasn't excusable. Even if Phil was sleeping so peacefully. "Shh, you're okay now, I'm here," Dan said as he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "I'm not going to leave you again. I shouldn't have gone out in the first place," Dan mumbled, promising to stay with his mate. "You've gotten all worked up. It's not good for you," Dan added, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Phil's lips.

Phil hiccupped again as Dan attempted to soothe him, wiping at his tears with his thumbs, and staring at Phil with all the love in his heart. Phil could see it, clearly written in his eyes, that he was sorry. He tilted his head up and accepted Dan's kiss, closing his eyes at the feeling. He hadn't gotten to do that nearly enough. Too soon, Dan was pulling away, and lifting Phil in his arms. Without complaint, Phil wrapped his own arms around his mate's neck, and tucked his face into his neck. He inhaled his Alpha's scent, clear of any other scent but their own mixed together, and allowed himself to be brought back up to their flat. His eyes were heavy from the ache of his tears, but he wasn't tired. He was far from tired.

Forgetting the pizza and bags, Dan was lifting Phil off the floor and into his arms instead. He got the Omega's legs on either side of his waist, making sure that his mate was secure in his arms, before climbing up the stairs. He made sure to take it slow, not wanting to jostle Phil too much in the process, and not wanting to stumble or miss a step. Thankfully, in this case anyway, the door had been left open, so all Dan had to do was step inside. He carefully set Phil down on the sofa, and pressed a hand to his cheek. "I'm not saying that anyone is going to steal our pizza and dish soap, but that's probably what's going to happen if I don't go back downstairs and grab it."

Dan was so gentle in his movements taking Phil up the stairs and back into the flat, that Phil almost forgot he was still hurting. A large part of the pain had begun to fade, already, which Phil was thankful for. He sighed as Dan put him down, not really wanting to be parted from him, but his Alpha's joking words were true, and Phil was still hungry. Before he let the other man go, though, he grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him in, forcing their lips together, and nipping at Dan's bottom one in reprimand. "Hurry back," he said quietly after pulling away.

Dan nodded, pressing his lips once more to Phil’s for a quick kiss before leaving the other's side to hurry back down the stairs. He grabbed the bags, keeping the door open with his foot, before leaning down to grab the pizza he'd thankfully sat down. Dan figured it was going to have to be reheated, but that wasn't much of a problem for him. Closing the door behind him, Dan rushed back up the stairs, wanting to be back to Phil as quick as possible. "I got dinner. You hungry?" Dan asked, hoping that food with give Phil more energy. The Alpha knew it was much needed.

It was a relief to Phil when Dan came back with his groceries not long after he'd left. It was stupid for him to still feel so anxious, but he blamed it on the change his body was still going through. Mating didn't happen overnight, and it definitely didn't happen just from a little bite to a gland in Phil's neck; it was a week long process wherein both the Alpha and the Omega went through a biological change that tied them together, and the fact that Phil's nerves were still rattled from the fight he'd put up, it came as no surprise to him that he was still reacting so badly. "Yeah, I'm hungry," Phil responded. He was still as weak as he'd felt when he'd woken up, and he was almost certain that was purely from hunger.

Without stopping to put anything away, Dan grabbed a few plates out from the cabinet, and opened the pizza box he'd sat on the table. After putting a couple pieces on each plate, Dan went through the process of heating them back up. He turned the microwave on, and, using the few minutes he had to wait, he grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge. He'd already decided that along with eating, Phil also needed more water. When the timer went off, he put the other plate in, starting the microwave once more. Finally, after getting everything out, the Alpha was able to return to Phil with something to eat and drink. "This will help," Dan said, knowing that Phil was still tired and weak.

Phil was curled up on the sofa when Dan returned with water bottles and plates full of pizza. He sent Dan a small smile as he accepted the food, and, glad he was able to feed himself once more, began to eat. He chugged the water probably faster than he should have on an empty stomach, but he was so thirsty, and he'd spent so much time crying lately, he figured he needed it. Dan sat beside him, close enough their thighs were touching, and it was so reminiscent of how they were before they were mated that Phil couldn't help but laugh shortly. He kept his gaze from Dan's when the other male sent him a questioning look. "How long did I sleep?" he asked, clearing his throat. The dryness had returned after the re-introduction to water.

"You were going on about five hours went a left, so about that," Dan said with a small laugh of his own, already having eaten a slice himself. He couldn't help but notice how they'd always done this. It felt nice and familiar, yet even better because his Omega was there with him as his Onega; his best friend, but also his mate. While everything was still new, and he was trying to get used to how he needed to behave, like not going out without telling his Omega, Dan was more than content with how things were. No matter what Phil had said, Dan was sure this was what he wanted out of life. "You were so tired," Dan hummed as he watched Phil take another bite of his food.

Five hours? Phil had honestly felt like it had been longer than that, if he was being honest. He was dead when he woke up, and so terribly weak. Was it just a product of all the stress that had been put on him that week? He sighed, finishing another slice of pizza in record time. At least his limbs were working better now. "Yeah," Phil agreed quietly. "I really was." The anxiety had died down, and Phil knew his fears had been unfounded, but he still felt off from Dan leaving him. He wanted to cuddle up to him, but at the same time, he didn't. He wanted the other to know he couldn't do that again, especially not /now/, with everything that had happened. He sighed, putting his plate down, and giving in to his desires by laying his head in Dan's lap. He rolled over so he was on his side, curled up, and nipped at Dan's leg harshly.

Just as Dan had been about to run his fingers through the other's hair, he felt the sharp nip to his leg. It had caught him off guard, enough to make him yelp. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Dan asked knowingly as he fought the urge to rub at the skin. He knew that Phil was still unhappy with him and his decision to leave, and if the roles were reversed, he'd be upset too. Dan just hadn't slowed down enough to think that leaving his newly mated Omega, fresh out of heat, alone without at least telling him where he was going. He'd made Phil cry, that was something he hadn't ever wanted to do.

For a moment, Phil didn't want to respond. Dan hadn't sounded angry, more understanding, but he still felt almost like he shouldn't have done that. Still, just because he was the Omega didn't mean he had to just accept whatever Dan did without question, and he could reprimand his Alpha just as his Alpha could reprimand him. "Don't do it again," he demanded. Though the words came out harsh, Phil honestly feared being left again, especially in his current state. He pressed a kiss where he bit at as a sort of apology as he sighed and rested.

"I won't, I promise," Dan reassured the other before letting himself play with his mate’s hair. "I'll stay right here with you," he mumbled before smiling softly down at Phil. He liked having the other close to him. It was calming and comforting. He shifted so he could rub his hand up and down Phil's side, trying to reassure the Omega that he wouldn't leave again. "Are you feeling better?" he asked softly, wondering if eating had done anything for him.

Phil couldn't help humming in contentment at the feeling of Dan rubbing his arm up and down his sides, and closed his eyes. His words came as a little bit of a comfort, but of course Phil was still nervous. "Much better," Phil admitted. "But I think I slept too much. I can mostly move on my own again, though," he said, truly feeling better already.

"Is there such a thing as getting too much sleep?" Dan asked as he kept up the motion of his hand against Phil's side, absentmindedly tracing patterns against the other's skin with his fingers. "You needed to rest. Resisting so hard took a big toll, and then you had a heat right after," Dan said as he went over the events of the past few days. But now Dan could focus on taking care of his Omega, the stress finally seeming to leave.

"I think there is," Phil replied, feeling his body go completely lax under Dan's touch. Dan's touch was heavenly on his skin, and it made Phil wonder if it had anything to do with the fact that they were newly mated. He knew the change in biology could sometimes make each other's touch incredibly sensitive for the first week. Moaning softly at the small touches, Phil completely forgot the rest of the thread of the conversation and began to shiver slightly.

Dan stared down at Phil, watching in wonder as he moaned at just the brush of a hand. Without thinking, he moved his hand down a bit lower, rubbing the small of Phil's back instead now. "Does it feel good?" he asked, his eyes fixated on Phil, watching as he shivered from Dan's hand. He figured since they had only just mated that Phil's own biology was reacting to the touch of his Alpha. He gripped softly at Phil's hip, his fingers rubbing into the sharp bone.

Dan slid his hand lower, caressing first the skin of his low back, and then over his hip bone. Phil could feel it like electricity singing through his clothes. "Yes," he responded to Dan, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting hard in the loose pajama bottoms Dan had dressed him in sometime that day while he slept. He rolled lightly, so he was staring up at Dan from his back. "Remember what I said? Last night?" he murmured, hoping Dan would get the hint of what he was talking about.

"Remind me," Dan said slowly as he slid his hand further up, practically itching to touch more of Phil. He didn't know if was the fact that his biology was adjusting to their mating, or just the simple fact that he wanted to touch. Dan knew though, that as long as he could stay in Phil's presence, he'd be fine. He leaned down so that he could nose at Phil's hair, inhaling his scent, loving how it was different now. Even better than before, and that was saying a lot.

"I said, 'I want you again, and again, and again. I want you to make love to me. I want to erase that Omega from your skin.'" Phil murmured, voice low and sultry as Dan leaned down to sniff at his hair. He reached up and tangled his fingers into the back of Dan's hair, and dragged him down into a bruising kiss. He immediately shoved his tongue past Dan's lips, and moaned lowly as Dan's hands pushed up under his shirt to start petting at his belly. He shivered again as his tongue ran against Dan's.

"Aren't you tired, love?" Dan mumbled into the kiss as he rubbed his hands against Phil's belly, his fingers tracing his Omega's navel. "I wanted you to rest," Dan hummed, playing with the band of Phil's sweats despite what he'd said. "It's just you on my skin," he said before pressing their lips together once again. "Or do you think you have a bit more energy?" Dan smirked as he slipped his hand down the other's sweats playfully.

Phil was already beginning to pant as Dan's fingers teased at his waistband, and his breath hitched when the other male's fingers dipped past it teasingly, though he didn't immediately wrap his fingers around Phil's cock. Whining a bit and arching his back, Phil stared up at Dan with dark eyes. "The last thing I am is tried," Phil whispered, trying to force Dan back down for another kiss, though the Alpha wasn't obeying. "I don't want to rest. Make love to me," he whispered again, this time bucking his hips upwards, and feeling Dan's fingers slip down some, almost pressing against him. He growled lowly, forcing Dan that little bit closer, and whispered "I don't care if they’re long gone, you're mine, and I want to touch you everywhere."

"I am yours," Dan agreed, but leaned in further so that he could nip at Phil's neck. "And you're mine," he growled back, letting his Alpha tendencies be known. As long as Phil wasn't tired, Dan wasn't going to be afraid to touch or claim. Phil smelt amazing, his scent reminding Dan that nobody else could have the Omega, and that Phil was strictly his. He wanted his mate to know this just as much as he knew it. The need to take Phil was strong, his instincts pushing him towards his Omega.

As Dan leaned down and nipped at Phil's neck, Phil decided to sit up, dislodging Dan's mouth from his skin and his fingers from his waistband. He could smell Dan and feel that he wanted to take control, but still, Phil sat up and straddled his Alpha's lap. "I am yours. And you'll never do that again," he growled back, challenging the other male as he rolled his hips down, fingers going to wind into the small hairs at the back of Dan's neck. "Leave me, or cheat on me," he clarified.

"Never again," Dan said seriously as he moved to hold Phil's face in his hands, "I won't cheat on you, and I won't ever leave you. It was a mistake," Dan said wishing he could undo that night. Even if they hadn't been together, Dan knew Phil was his Omega, and that meant it still counted to their biologies. "I just want to take care of you," he said, leaning in to press a kiss to Phil's lips. "And to love you," he mumbled into the kiss, never breaking the contact. He'd heard people talk about how it felt to have a mate, what it was like. He could recall rolling his eyes, but now he understood everything clearly. It was like his center of gravity had shifted, and Phil was the only thing keeping him in place.

Phil mewled as Dan promised that all he wanted was to love and care for Phil, melting into the sweet kiss. Dan's mouth was moving so gently against his that he almost wanted to cry again. His heart finally felt full again, and he forgave Dan in that instant. He wouldn't bring up Dan's mistake again. He promised himself that. "I love you," he mewled, rolling his hips down on Dan's. "Please. I want to feel like I belong to you. Make love to me," he requested for the third time that night.

"Anything you want," Dan mumbled, running his hands down the other's back before pressing their lips together once more, his tongue tracing over Phil's bottom lip before eventually finding its way into Phil's mouth. Slowly he pulled away again, only this time, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. "I love you, too," Dan repeated as he leaned in to nuzzle at Phil's neck, partly of out of habit, and partly out of instinct. He wanted his own scent to be strong on Phil, to make sure that no matter what, it was a constant presence. "Mm, I want these off," Dan growled as he started to tug once again on Phil's waist band.   

A low sound pulled from Phil's mouth when Dan playfully kissed him, licking at his bottom lip before anything else. His fingers came down to Dan's shoulders, and pulled away completely when Dan moved to pull his shirt off. As tanned skin was revealed, Phil luxuriated in the fact that he could touch now, rather than just look. He did so, trailing his hands down Dan's chest with a light touch. He bared his neck to Dan when he pressed his face there, and bucked his hips at Dan's touch. "Then take them off," he purred, voice quiet.

Watching Phil bare his neck sent shivers down Dan's spine. He loved the sight of Phil submitting to him. Without needing to be told twice, Dan moved so that he could flip Phil onto the sofa, pressing the other down into the cushions. His breathing hitched as he ran his hands up and down Phil's thighs before deciding that he'd rather be touching skin than fabric. He tugged the sweats off, discarding them to the floor like he had his shirt, and moved so that he could place a few scattered kisses to his Omega's inner thighs.

Phil gasped when Dan turned him and dropped him onto the sofa, locking him in with his arms on either side of Phil for just a moment before he moved to sit up and trace his hands up and down Phil's thighs. Phil whimpered, it felt so good. Then Dan was pulling his sweats off and pressing kisses to the sensitive skin, and Phil could do nothing other than buck his hips and cry out with want.

Dan smiled into Phil's thigh, but didn't make a move to go any further. Instead he focused on placing small kisses, getting closer each time to the Omega's erection, but never touching. "Tell me what you need," Dan mumbled, dying to hear Phil tell him again. "How can I make my mate happy?" he hummed lightly, his eyes scanning over Phil's stretched out form.

Phil shook as Dan continued moving his mouth closer and closer to where he wanted, but never actually arriving there. He lifted his head slightly to look at Dan, and nearly wanted to moan just at the sight of him. His heart began to race as Dan spoke, eyes rolling back in his head just at the words. Dan was fucking hot, and there was no doubt in Phil's mind he really would do anything for Phil. "Make love to me," he whispered.

Dan couldn't help but smirk at Phil, loving how he was so needy for him. Dan wanted nothing more than to please him. "Anything," the Alpha mumbled as he wrapped his lips around Phil's erection, using his hand to cover the base. He wanted Phil to be good and ready for him. Already, Dan was trying to remember if he had any actual lube or not. Now that Phil's heat had passed, Dan didn't know how wet with slick the Omega would actually get. He didn't imagine it could be like last time, when Phil was practically dripping for him.

Finally, Dan's lips wrapped around Phil's erection, and his mouth fell open with a loud gasp. He whined in pleasure as he tried to keep from bucking his hips, reaching down to thread his fingers through his Alpha's hair. He didn't pull or tighten his fingers, but held on as he strained to hold still. Dan's mouth was so warm around him, and he was licking at Phil like he couldn't get enough of him. The pleasure was overwhelming, and better than it had ever been before as Phil began to tremble in pleasure.

After bobbing his head a couple of times, Dan did eventually have to pull away. "I think there's lube in my bedroom, if we need it," he said as his eyes glanced down at Phil, his fingers itching to press into him. "I don't want it to hurt," he said softly as he leaned in again to press a kiss to Phil's legs. "Let me go get it, alright?" Dan asked as he moved away from Phil, his instincts already demanding that he return to their previous closeness.

"No," Phil whined as Dan's mouth disappeared. He let go of the man's hair as he sat up, and whined again as Dan offered to go grab lube from his bedroom. Phil sat up quickly and sealed their mouths back together, hands wrapping immediately around Dan's neck. "Take me with you," he requested, not wanting to be parted from Dan for even a moment in the middle of such an intimate moment. He almost said 'fuck the lube,' but he didn't want to be sore either, and he wasn't in heat this time to be producing very much of his own slick.

Dan would have teased Phil if it weren’t for the fact that it was such a good idea. He didn't want to leave the Omega either, not for a second, so instead, he slid his hands under the other's thighs, and hoisted them up to wrap around his waist. Almost instantly, his lips were back on Phil's as he walked them to the bedroom, slow enough so that he wouldn't run into anything, but still trying to hurry. He pushed the bedroom door open with his hip, before practically dumping Phil onto the bed below.

Dan's tongue was practically down his throat as they made their way to Dan's bedroom, Phil shamelessly grinding on Dan who still had his jeans on. His own shirt was starting to become an annoyance, but he ignored it until Dan dumped him on his bed. With a small "Ooph," Phil immediately sat up, and pulled it over his head, reaching down and stroking his erection the moment it was off. He watched Dan scramble to look through his bedroom drawer for the tube of lube, all the while shamelessly watching as his Alpha's back muscles shifted and moved. He was panting slightly as his fingers worked on his cock. His grip was tight, and it felt so good, but Dan felt even better. "Hurry," Phil whined, laying back on the bed.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to find the rarely used tube. Dan couldn't even remember how old it actually was, but he was quick to bounce back onto the bed with it, his fingers already tugging at the button on his jeans. Now that Phil was in nothing, it became even more important for Dan to lose all articles of clothing. "Eager?" Dan mumbled as he noticed where Phil's hand was. The Alpha quickly swatted it away, and replaced it with his own hand, pumping slowly, and taking over from where Phil had left off. In all honestly though, Dan didn't have much room to talk. He was already hard and aching for his mate.

Phil mewled as Dan joined him on the bed, arching his back as Dan smacked his hand away and took over. The Alpha's pace was much slower than his own, but it felt ten times more heavenly than Phil's touch had. "I want you so bad, Dan," he whined, bucking his hips. "I've wanted you for so long," he added, running his hands up and down Dan's chest. He loved the feel of the smooth, tanned skin. Dan's body was so soft and firm, and it was amazing to be allowed to touch, so Phil did. As Dan worked his own jeans open, and pumped Phil at the same time, Phil surged in and kissed at his chest, sucking at his collarbones, and biting down gently to leave his mark. He wanted his Alpha to allow him to leave hickeys.

Dan had already made up his mind that Phil could leave love bites, a purplish bruise that he didn't mind showing off. As good as it was to touch Phil, and stroke him, he needed more than just that. Pulling away, Dan kicked off his jeans and grabbed the lube he'd set aside. "God, you're beautiful," Dan mumbled as he watched Phil squirm on the bed, obviously wanting it as bad as the Alpha did. He popped the cap and poured some out onto his fingers, rubbing the thick liquid together for a few seconds to warm it up. "Tell me if I hurt you," Dan reminded him, before slipping his hands between Phil's thighs, and brushing a finger over his entrance.

Phil fell back on the bed easily as Dan removed his jeans completely, ready for more of Dan, and desperate to feel his touch. He felt himself flushing at Dan's soft words, and nodded in agreement as Dan began to press a finger slowly into his entrance. His body was already clenching around nothing, ready and willing for Dan. The finger went in smoothly up to the first knuckle, causing Phil to shudder and close his eyes. Though Dan was on top, Phil felt in charge as he whispered "Touch me everywhere. Pet me. Make me yours," quietly. He let out a soft moan as Dan's first finger began to pump in and out of him slowly, and he reached out to grasp Dan's shoulder in his hand. Dan was so tender with him, and much more romantic than when Phil had been in heat, though he couldn't blame him - something about a heat made it so easy to forget anything other than getting off. He reached up and kissed Dan, sighing softly against his lips. The feeling still made his heart do a flip.

Dan took his time, slowly pushing his finger in and out of Phil. While Phil’s heat had passed, and Dan had loved every minute of it, he was glad that he could take his time. No longer did he feel rushed to claim and mate like he had before. “I will, don’t you worry about that,” Dan mumbled, his eyes finally shifting upwards to meet Phil’s. He bit down onto his lower lip as he pushed another finger into Phil’s tight entrance. “You’re so tight, love,” Dan hummed, his own member already starting to throb. He could already imagine what it was going to be like to be inside of him once again. He started to scissor his fingers while his free hand started to work on Phil’s erection. Without a second thought, he pushed another finger inside, wanting to get to the part where he could slide fully into Phil, filling him up like he was meant to be doing.

Dan added a second finger and began scissoring him at the same time as he reached down to stroke Phil's member some more. It was the promise that Dan was going to do as he'd asked, though, that really got him going. His cock was throbbing, and he was sure it was dark red and flushed. Trying to relax so Dan would encounter less resistance, Phil took a few deep breaths; that's when Dan touched it. His fingers pressed in deep, and the pads of them crooked just right, and Phil was in heaven. "DAN!" he moaned, arching his back to try and force Dan to continue pressing into that spot. He turned his head to bare his neck, and hoped Dan would take the invitation as he reached down to wrap his fingers around Dan's wrist, forcing his movements to continue along their path.

Phil wasn't even giving Dan a chance to move away. His hand grabbed at Dan’s wrist, and kept him there, trying to urge him on. But it didn't matter. Dan was more than willing to keep pressing his finger into that bundle of nerves. "Beautiful," Dan said lowly as he watched Phil arch his back even further, his head thrown back and his neck in plain sight for Dan. He growled softly, before leaning up to bite back at the gland he'd sunk his teeth into the other day, now being free to do it whenever he wanted. "Mine," Dan mumbled, before he pulled away, his fingers continuing to press into the spot that he knew drove Phil crazy.

"Oh God," Phil moaned, feeling Dan's teeth sink back into his mating gland. The feeling sent waves of pleasure down his spine that were more glorious even then the feeling of Dan's fingers pressing into his prostate. That feeling, on the other hand, didn't end either. Phil was writhing and twisting on the bed, already feeling the heat building in his belly that signified oncoming orgasm. He panted as he tried to hold himself back, wanting to have Dan inside him first. "Another, please. I need you," Phil begged, shameless. He was staring up at Dan's face and wishing he could kiss him, but he couldn't so much as move from how good he was feeling right then.

Dan didn't hesitate to slide another finger inside of him, thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. "Need you," Dan groaned softly in return as he rammed his fingers into Phil's prostate, already wanting to bite and suck at the Omega's skin again. "Gonna make you feel so good, baby," Dan sighed as he used his free hand to stroke his own member a couple times, just enough to take the edge off. "You're so hot like this, spread out all open....just for me," he hummed thoughtfully.

Phil writhed against the sheets as Dan spoke. The stretch was amazing, and he never wanted it to end, but he didn't want to come too early either. Reaching down, Phil grabbed Dan's wrist and stopped his movements. "No more," he groaned, sitting up and dislodging Dan. Before Dan could move or say anything, Phil was pouncing on him, sending Dan sprawling backwards on the bed as he aggressively kissed him, moaning into the kiss and twining his tongue with Dan's.

Before Dan had realized it, Phil had stopped all his actions, and Dan found himself on his back, Phil on top of him. "Fuck," he gasped, as he thrust his hips in an attempt to get some kind of friction for himself. Soon enough though, Phil's lips were on his, his tongue dancing with Dan's, providing the most amazing distraction. But still, Dan wanted more. The Alpha kissed his mate until he was breathless. Afterwards though, he did what he could to rub his scent onto the Omega. Dan wanted Phil to smell just like he was meant to: Alpha, mated, claimed.

Dan's hips were bucking up against his, encouraging Phil to roll his down to give his mate some friction. Dan's hands came up to grasp onto his hips - in retaliation, Phil ran his fingers down Dan's sides and back up, stroking and loving him as best as he could while their tongues were down each others throats. A moment later, Dan was pulling away from the kiss and running his hands down from Phil's waist to his butt, squeezing before moving onto his thighs. At the same time, he was nuzzling and licking at Phil's neck, and all Phil could think was 'this is what I wanted.' He mewled as his Alpha caressed every part of his body slowly, kissing at this neck and being so tender, Phil's heart ached with love.

Dan couldn't help but wonder, as he ran his hands up and down Phil's body, what would have happened if things hadn't worked out like they had. He inwardly growled at the thought of anyone else touching Phil or scenting him. He relaxed some after reminding himself that Phil was his. Nobody else could do this, just him. He was his Alpha, and Phil's own biology had agreed. He rocked his hips against the other's once again, moaning softly as he stared up into blue eyes. "I need to be inside you," he whispered, his hands finding their way back to Phil's hips and holding tightly.

Phil nodded his head. "Please," he begged, already shifting his hips so he was hovering over Dan's cock. He reached down to kiss Dan again, moving his lips from Dan's lips to his neck quickly. As he reached back to guide Dan's thick cock inside of him, he sucked and nipped lightly at his Alpha's throat, whining as Dan slowly began to enter him. He moved his hands to Dan's chest, and pushed himself up, admiring the view of a dark purple hickey imprinted into his skin. He was panting as he shifted his hips up, and pushed himself back down.

Finally Dan was getting some kind of relief. It felt like he'd been waiting ages, but in reality, it hadn't been that long at all. "Fuck, baby," Dan gasped as he felt Phil nip and suck at his neck, no doubt leaving a mark of his own. Dan would let him as long as Phil remembered that he only belonged to Dan, and in exchange he was the Omega's. He reached around to place a hand in Phil's hair, tugging him back down for another kiss. "You're so tight for me," Dan groaned into the kiss, his lips moving continuously against the others.

Phil mewled. The way Dan spoke made Phil only ride him harder, pushing himself up with his hands against Dan's chest. His hips pressed down again and again, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Dan's fingers gripped tight in his hair, forcing him into a bruising kiss. Phil stopped all movement, switching to rolling his hips languidly, waiting for his Alpha to take charge. "Mark me up," he gasped as Dan pulled away from him with a low growl.

With a growl, Dan flipped them over, never once sliding out of Phil. He let his own instincts take over, his Alpha biology telling him what to do. Dan didn't hesitate to lean down and start to bite, not too harshly, but enough for his Omega to understand. He continued to snap his hips, forcing himself further into Phil. Dan could no longer stay gentle; he needed to feel and claim. "Mine," he growled lowly as he moved to bite at Phil's collar bone, before lapping at the new bruise, silently soothing the mark. Dan pinned the Omega down, his pace becoming rougher. The Alpha didn't know how much longer he was going to last, pleasure starting to build up in his stomach.

Phil huffed out a breath as Dan rolled them over, whining as the change sent Dan driving deeper. He closed his eyes, and wound his legs around his Alpha's waist while the other male fucked him and fucked him hard. "Dan," he whined, loving the feeling of Dan's mouth against his collarbones, marking him. He could feel Dan's hands digging into his hips as well as Dan changed his angle, and drove right up against Phil's prostate. He screamed, dragging his nails down Dan's back as roughly as he could, and bucked his hips, feeling his orgasm about to hit.

His own climax had come so unexpectedly, with his pleasure building faster than it had ever had. Maybe it was Phil's screams and the way his nails ran down the skin of his back, or the clench and heat of the Omega's entrance. Dan squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open in a silent cry. Phil felt so good around him, perfect and addictive. Dan didn't know if he was ever going to be able to get enough of him. Gasping and breathless, Dan reached between them, his thumb ghosting over the head of his mate’s erection, desperate to get the other off as well. It was the most important thing to him, despite how difficult it had become to hold himself up, and stop himself from collapsing down onto the other.

Phil could feel it the moment Dan orgasmed. He coated Phil's insides in fast spurts that made him shudder, perfectly aimed as they were at his prostate. Dan's hand immediately came down to thumb at his erection, playing with the head and slit in an addictive way that made Phil cry out again before his own orgasm hit. As the white hot pleasure scorched through him, he wound himself harder around his mate, clenching onto him and panting as he tried to catch his breath, mewling when Dan dropped down on top of him.

Panting and spent, Dan rested their foreheads together, his own body resting on top of the Omega. Nobody had ever made him feel so blissed out after sex before. For a moment there, Dan didn't know if he would ever come down from the high. Eventually though, he felt his own thoughts start to return to normal, but he was no way ready to move away. "Amazing," he whispered, nuzzling up against Phil. He was tired now, but somehow feeling incredibly alive at the same time.

Phil's eyes remained closed after he came, and he panted as he worked to come down from his high. He could feel his thighs trembling slightly beneath Dan, whose forehead was pressed gently against his own. He felt warm all over, and could feel the soreness seeping in already, but that's what he'd wanted. His chest and neck ached from Dan's love bites, as well as his hips where he suspected he would find bruises come morning. Phil was happy, and taken care of. "You're amazing," Phil murmured back as Dan nuzzled at him, relaxing his hold on Dan lightly in case he wanted to readjust their positions.

Mmm," Dan hummed back at Phil, finally finding it in him to roll over when the other loosened his grip. "I love you," Dan whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around his Omega. While he had much more to say, there were no words to express his own feelings. ‘I love you’ would have to be enough. "You're mine," Dan added as he pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you, too," Phil whispered, nuzzling into Dan's side. Dan practically radiated heat as he pulled Phil into his side, and then pulled the blankets over them. Snuggling down so he was more properly pressed to Dan, Phil sighed. His Alpha appeared tired and sated, while Phil was still achingly needy. The bliss was fading, leaving him wanting more, but he chose not to bother his Alpha. He would let the man sleep, and wake him in the morning. "I'm yours," he agreed, kissing Dan's shoulder softly. "I'm only yours. You're my Alpha, and I'll never want anyone else." Nuzzling at Dan some more to appease and comfort him, Phil settled down to rest a bit, waiting for his Alpha to sleep before he got up. "Sleep, love," he murmured.

After hearing Phil agree with him, whispering the words he wanted to hear, Dan finally felt calm enough to allow himself to sleep, but not before he tightened his arms protectively around the other, resting his chin on top of Phil's head. Slowly, his breathing evened out, the tiredness taking over as Dan started to drift off to sleep, the scent and feel of his Omega right next to him lulling him the rest of the way.

Dan clung to Phil as he fell asleep, holding him tightly and close. Phil could hear it when his breathing evened out, but it took quite a bit longer for his Alpha's hold to relax on him. He didn't mind so much, but he wasn't feeling tired at all, and so was ready for the moment he could sit up and find something to do. While he waited, he watched Dan's face, and the way his features subtly relaxed. He hadn't gotten to watch Dan sleep at all, yet. He looked like such a different person in his relaxed state - a calm Alpha. Phil quite enjoyed the view. It helped that they were both still stark naked, as well. Sitting up once he could, Phil glanced around Dan's room before decided he was better off playing video games in the living room for a fair short while.


	4. Chapter 4

At first, waking up alone was startling. He’d fallen asleep with Phil right by his side, but now he wasn’t there, and Dan didn’t like it at all. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, not taking long to fully wake up. Normally, it took a good thirty or forty minutes for Dan to feel alert, but with Phil’s absence, it happened almost instantly. Throwing the blankets back, Dan climbed out of bed. “Phil?” Dan called out, a small frown on his face as started out of the bedroom.

It was pushing midnight when Phil began to hear Dan stir in the bedroom behind him. He was so focused on his game, however, that he didn’t even think about the concern he might have caused Dan by not being by his side when he woke up. Instead, he continued to try and beat his level of Donkey Kong, biting his lip as he waited for Dan to come find him. A call of his name, however, pulled him slightly out of his trance, and he turned his head only to find a naked and disheveled Dan walking into the lounge with a frown on his face. Frowning himself, Phil uncurled himself from the sofa, and sat up, stark naked as well. “I’m right here. What’s wrong?” Phil asked.

“I didn’t know where you were,” Dan said as he made his way over to the other. His heart rate slowed as he found his mate, no longer assuming that Phil was unsafe. “It scared me for a second.” He sighed as he took his seat near Phil, neither of them wearing anything. It reminded Dan of how scared Phil must have been with Dan having actually left the flat for an hour or so. He pulled the other towards him, somewhat out of habit, and nosed at Phil’s hair, humming in approval at his scent.

Phil sighed happily as Dan nosed at his hair, and settled against his mate. He unpaused his level to finish it up. “I’m sorry,” Phil murmured, as his fingers worked the controls. Dan’s nosing moved down to Phil’s neck, causing him to shiver. The action reminded him that he was still horny and needy for his mate, but he wasn’t sure Dan was going to be up for another round so soon. He wasn’t even sure why he was feeling this way; was it because of his mating gland, or something else? Closing his eyes for just a second, Phil enjoyed the contact, and then tried to push the pleasure it brought away so he could finish his level.

“It’s alright,” Dan said softly as he found comfort in Phil’s skin. It wasn’t long though before he was watching Phil play instead. It was familiar, like how things were before. Only before they’d be wearing far more clothes and Dan wouldn’t be practically pulling Phil into his lap; well, not usually anyway. He used to get away with sometimes scenting Phil, but it was a relief to know he could do it rightfully now.

Before Phil knew it, he was settled between Dan’s legs with Dan’s face tucked into his neck, sniffing up and down the pale skin. Phil’s mind felt a little fuzzy at the pleasure it brought, and he squirmed slightly in Dan’s hold, panting quietly as he felt himself growing hard. He tilted his head to give Dan more access, but continued to try and finish his level. It was a minecart one, and he was having trouble remembering when to press the button to jump, and when to duck. He died a few times, always because he was just a little too slow to react to danger.

Dan raised an eyebrow, alternating between kissing on Phil’s neck, and watching the poorly played game. “Usually you’re better at this,” Dan mused as he continued to watch, counting the times his mate had died at three. “A lot better actually,” he laughed softly before pressing another kiss just under Phil’s ear. Not yet picking up on Phil’s apparent hardness, he assumed the Omega was still feeling off. He pressed a hand against Phil’s forehead, almost convinced his mate might be sick. “Feeling alright?”

Phil’s eyes closed completely and the game ran on it’s own as Dan pressed a kiss under his ear. He could hear the sound of him dying and losing another life to one of the many dangers in the game, but couldn’t bring himself to care as Dan brought a hand up to check his temperature. He shook his head at Dan’s words. “I’m fine,” he assured the other male, voice low and croaky with need. He shifted backwards a bit so he was settled more securely against his Alpha’s skin, and settled his head in the crook of Dan’s neck, so his own neck was completely on display and looked as inviting as Phil could make it. He was panting again, and shifting his lower body to try and gain a little relief for his quickly hardening cock. He made a low sound in his throat, and dropped his controller so Dan would get an idea of what he actually wanted.

He hadn’t expected Phil to be needy and ready once again. Dan didn’t know how much time had passed since he’d fallen asleep, but it was only midnight. The Alpha doubted he’d been asleep that long. He wasn’t complaining though, not when Phil was knowingly baring his neck for his Alpha to see. Dan couldn’t help himself from leaning down to bite at his mate’s throat, knowing it was Phil’s mating gland and the effect it should have on him.

Groaning at the feel of Dan’s teeth digging into his mating gland again, Phil bucked his hips upwards. He felt his eyes roll back as his mouth dropped open in pleasure, and he brought his hands down to grip at Dan’s naked thighs. His nails dug in slightly as pleasure ran up and down his spine. “Dan,” Phil moaned, arching his neck into Dan’s mouth and feeling the Alpha suck at the gland. The feeling was bliss as Phil rubbed his thighs together, feeling his cock bounce against his stomach.

“What do you want?” Dan teased, before letting his tongue run across Phil’s neck, still almost questioning if his mates eagerness was due to their new bond. It had only been a couple days. Dan knew that Phil was probably still needy. His hands trailed down the other’s sides, stopping to rest on Phil’s hips. “You’re hard already,” Dan mumbled as he pressed another kiss to Phil’s ears.

Phil shook as Dan’s hands trailed down his sides, caressing his skin. At the same time, Dan was pressing kisses to his neck and skin, licking at him and teasing him with his words and gentle touches. “I’m so hard for you,” Phil moaned, bucking his hips again. His head was fuzzy with pleasure at Dan’s small touches, and he wanted more, but he wasn’t sure how to get it. Turning his head slightly, Phil pressed his mouth to Dan’s, licking into him. He coxed Dan’s tongue into his own mouth, and allowed his Alpha to take control. He felt fingers fist into the hair at the back of his neck, and mewled, going slack. “Help me,” Phil begged. “I don’t care how, just help me,” he begged.

As the two kissed, Dan reached up and fisted at Phil’s hair, tugging his head in the direction he wanted it to be in. He again nipped at Phil’s neck, growling and showing his dominance before letting himself press another kiss to Phil’s lips. “I’m right here,” he whispered, knowing that he wanted to take care of his mate. “Do I need lube?” Dan asked, hoping that Phil would still be stretchered and open enough for Dan to skip a step. “Or can I just…” he trailed off, moving a hand under Phil’s thighs so that he could get closer to the other’s entrance.

Phil wondered what his neck must look like at this point. Was it marked up the way Phil imagined it was? He hoped so. There was an ever growing need in his stomach telling him to let his Alpha mark him, claim him, and he loved feeling the ache of being owned. He arched his neck for Dan, allowing the Alpha to control his movements, and moaned low in his throat as Dan nipped at his skin. “No,” Phil whined, “Just…” his voice cut off as Dan’s hands moved to this thighs, parting his legs and adjusting Phil so he was sitting more firmly on Dan’s thighs. He could feel Dan’s growing erection pressing against his arse, and Dan’s fingers pressing against his rim gently. “Get inside of me,” he begged, resting his back against his Alpha’s chest more firmly.

Dan didn’t hesitate to press a finger inside of Phil, still wanting to prepare him for him, a bit scared that he would end up hurting the Omega if he didn’t. The way Phil moaned and writhed only made Dan harder than before, his own erection starting to leak. He didn’t give Phil a whole lot of time to adjust before he was adding another finger in, already searching for the Omega’s prostate. Dan was moving quickly, wanting to hurry and satisfy Phil’s needs and admittedly his own. “You feel so good around my fingers,” Dan whispered as he pressed further in, not afraid to add another one. “But I want more and I know you do too,” he mumbled before sliding his digits the rest of the way out.

Dan’s finger was pressing inside him insistently, making Phil ache for him. He slid one in easily enough, and then another, his fingers spreading apart in a way that made Phil groan. He arched his neck and body back into Dan’s, gasping when Dan pressed in a third finger and brushed his prostate, but Dan didn’t stay long. Moments later, he was sliding his fingers out and getting Phil in position to be fucked. “I want all of you,” Phil agreed, panting and wiggling his hips, trying to press down onto Dan’s cock but having no such luck. His eyes fluttered open to peer up at brown eyes that were gazing down at him in question.

It was an amazing feeling to have his mate so eager for him. Dan had never been wanted so badly in a way like that – to be the only person who could fill a need, the only person whose touch would be enough. “Are you sure?” Dan asked softly, still wanting to be as careful as he could be. However, he’d grasped himself with one hand already, the tip of his cock nudging at Phil’s entrance, prodding and making his intentions known.

Phil nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes,” he replied on a breathy moan, feeling Dan nudge at his entrance and wanting nothing more than to have Dan’s cock slide inside of him. It did. After a moment’s more hesitation, Dan was pressing his hips upwards, slowly sliding inside of Phil. There was a slight burn, more than any of the other times they’d done this, but it went away quickly. A long, drawn out moan pulled from Phil’s throat as Dan bottomed out, settling Phil’s hips down gently. Rolling his body slightly, Phil felt Dan’s cock curve and slide against his walls, making him close his eyes as he arched his body up. He knew his jaw had dropped open, and could feel Dan’s chest heaving with the effort not to just start fucking into him. Lips collided with his, a wet tongue delving into his mouth, and Phil thrust down, crying out into the kiss as that spurred Dan on to move, immediately thrusting up as well, and jamming the tip of his cock into Phil’s prostate.

It was hard for Dan not to just start with a frantic rough pace, but he forced himself to still, wanting to give Phil enough time to get used to the feeling. Then he felt the Omega’s tongue in his mouth, brushing against his and licking into him, and he groaned into the kiss, gasping as he felt Phil thrust down on him. He took that as his cue to move. He held Phil’s already bruised hips, and forced him down further before Dan started to thrust upwards, forcing himself as far as he could into Phil, making sure that he had Phil practically bouncing in his lap.

Dan’s pace quickened so fast, Phil nearly got whiplash. He moaned out, disconnecting their lips as he felt his body began bouncing without his help, and relaxed against Dan, letting his Alpha do all the work while he writhed in pleasure. He turned his head so his neck was no longer angled awkwardly, and clenched his thighs at the feeling of Dan constantly pressing into his prostate over and over again. He reached around to grasp at Dan’s hips lightly, begging for more. He huffed his Alpha’s name as they moved together, Phil’s back pressed to Dan’s chest.

At that point, Dan couldn’t be gentle or soft like he thought he should be, his body insisted on something much different. Instead, he was thrusting roughly into Phil, using the others hips to slam him back down onto his cock, groaning at how perfect it felt. Slowly, he removed one hand from the Omega’s side, and brought it back around to reach for the other’s swollen erection. Wrapping his hand around Phil, he started to pump him at same time as his own movements.

Phil’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Dan slammed upwards and wrapped his hand around Phil’s erection, stroking quickly in time with his thrusts. The added pleasure caused Phil to start erratically moving his own hips, shifting down and then up into Dan’s thrusts, chasing the orgasm that had begun to build in his abdomen. “Alpha, Alpha,” he panted, throwing his head back, body stilling as he abruptly came, whole body clenching down on Dan.

As Dan felt the clenching around him and the hot cum in his hand, he too reached his climax. “Fuck!” Dan yelled as he was hit hard by the wave of pleasure that washed over him. “Mine, mine, mine,” Dan chanted as he continued to ride out the ecstasy he was feeling, filling Phil up with his own cum. Once again he didn’t feel like he was ever going to come down from it. Phil was too good and too tight around him. He buried his face into Phil’s shoulder as he tried to remember how to breathe.

It felt like, for a moment, Phil’s vision went white, and he blacked out, the pleasure was so overwhelming. Dan was coming almost harder than he had the last time, and Phil could feel it, the way he was pumping cum into Phil. The bliss felt like it would never end as Phil collapsed against his mate, gasping and shuddering, breathless. He could feel cum dripping out of him, and it made him feel even happier than before. Every part of him felt like it belonged to Dan, now, and it was amazing. “Yours,” he whispered in response to Dan’s claiming. “Only yours,” he panted.

Dan was unbelievably content and pleased. Phil was his. Every inch of him was Dan’s and nobody could take that away or argue that fact. Dan couldn’t bring himself to pull away yet, even though Phil was dripping, and there was still cum covering his hand. He just wanted to be in the moment with his mate. “You’re so good,” Dan hummed after he finally felt his own thoughts clearing up. “So good for me,” he repeated as he forced his eyes open.

Phil couldn’t help mewling at the praise, smiling against Dan’s shoulder. They stayed like that, cuddled up together, intimately, still connected. Phil never wanted to part, if he was being honest. Reaching up when his strength had somewhat returned, Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s head, and dragged him down, pressing his face to his mating gland and hoping Dan would take the hint to suck at it.

They rested together for a moment, Phil seemingly pleased at the praise Dan had given him. Soon though, he found Phil guiding him to Phil’s neck, more specifically his already bruised gland. The Alpha smiled softly, knowing what his mate wanted from him. Dan pressed a few soft kisses to the area, before placing his lips around the skin and sucking deeply and soothingly, his own hand going up to stroke Phil’s hair. He lapped at Phil’s gland for a few moments before returning to sucking at it once more.

Dan’s mouth was heavenly. Phil sighed happily at the attention he was getting, feeling closer and closer to his mate each time Dan suckled at the sore skin and sore gland. He loved having Dan touch it. It was a spot that had previously been taboo for anyone to touch, and Phil was glad to experience the pleasure of it with someone so sweet. His heart was beating roughly in his chest as he arched his neck for more. Dan was licking and sucking, alternating the movements, and it was starting to drive Phil crazy as he whined. He thought he could come again just from how close the sensation made him feel to Dan, and how good it felt to have it touched.

At the sound of Phil’s whines and the way he was arching his neck further, Dan could only assume that he was doing something right. He continued to suckle and lick, even going as far as nipping once in awhile. Dan wondered if the other’s neck would always be so sensitive. He could only hope so. Dan bit down a little harder this time, wanting to see just how much Phil was enjoying it.

It was clear Dan was experimenting with how he was alternating what he did, biting down a little harder each time. The sensation was amazing, as it always was. It sent waves of pleasure down his spine every time Dan bit down, as if he was refreshing his mating with Phil everytime. Phil wondered how it could still feel so good, when it was probably black and blue by now, but he still moaned as he felt the arousal go straight to his cock, making him hard for the third time. He couldn’t get enough of Dan, cleary.

Dan gave a few more final laps at Phil’s neck. The bruising was becoming more apparent, not that Dan cared about who saw Phil’s neck. The more people the better honestly, but he was starting to wonder if hurt or not. Instead he shifted slightly, at last pulling out of Phil and pulling the other down onto the sofa with him. “I don’t see how you aren’t tired yet,” Dan smiled as he felt the other’s erection against his leg. It felt good to be wanted though.

At last, Dan pulled out of him, and away from his neck, giving Phil a moment to breathe. Part of him ached for the contact to continue, and he did whimper when Dan pulled out, not really wanting to be parted from his mate, but he accepted the movement as he was settled down on top of Dan. Shifting so his erection was pressed against Dan’s thigh, Phil shrugged, starting to roll his hips for friction. “I slept more hours than I ever have before, Dan,” Phil replied simply. “I just want you all over me,” he added, in reaction to the fact that he was clearly raring to go for a third time already.

Phil had a point. The Omega had gotten a massive amount of sleep. Way more than Phil typically needed. Dan, on the other hand, was starting to reach his limit for the evening. “Want me to suck you?” he whispered into Phil’s ear, hoping that it would be enough for his mate, just until Dan built up a little more energy. He’d thought that the last orgasm Phil had, the one where he’d more or less blacked out, would have drained him. It didn’t seem so, but Dan was more than willing to take care of his mate. Anything he needed, Dan would gladly give.

Phil ducked his head against Dan’s chest, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was still so horny when Dan was clearly spent. At least his mate didn’t seem like he needed to sleep, like earlier. Raising his head, Phil nodded. “Please?” he requested, still rolling his hips gently against Dan’s thigh. He’d had sex before - of course he had. But nothing like what he and Dan had - not as meaningful, and definitely not as _good_. But he’d never been this ravenous or needy for affection and attention. His body was humming with the need for Dan to make him _his_ , and in return, for Phil to make Dan his own as well.

Dan nodded in understanding. He pressed a soft kiss to Phil’s lips, before nudging him up, just long enough for Dan to switch their positions some. He got to his knees on the carpet, urging Phil to sit up for this. “Yeah?” Dan asked softly as he took Phil’s already aching member in his hand. His tongue running over the head as he looked up at Phil. “You know I wouldn’t get down on my knees for anyone except you,” Dan said as he popped just the tip into his mouth, already slurping around it.

Phil allowed Dan to readjust their positions, expecting Dan to climb between his thighs on the sofa, but he didn’t. Instead, he encouraged Phil to sit properly, and got on his knees on the floor in front of him. DIzzy with want, affection, and surprise, Phil could only stare at his Alpha as the other male took him into his hand. He leaned back with a small gasp when Dan’s tongue ran against his erection, and took in his words carefully. “Fuck, Dan,” he whined, the realization pulling the curse word from his throat. His head fell back on the sofa. Dan was already slurping at the head of his cock, and it felt so good. He ran his hands down to tangle in Dan’s hair, and he played with the soft strands. “Only for me. My Alpha,” he stated, bucking his hips lightly but trying to hold himself back. Dan looked so hot on his knees for him, and he knew it was a matter of love and trust that had put him there. Even with how things had changed in the world of Alpha’s and Omega’s, it wasn’t often that Alpha’s got on their knees for their mates, no matter who they were. It just wasn’t in their biology to do so.

No, Dan wouldn’t have done it for anyone but Phil, his Omega. While he’d been with others, he’d never been in this position. Never once had he gotten down on his knees for anyone. It didn’t matter how many times he’d given a blow job, he’d never been in such a submissive position while doing it. If Dan had needed any help realizing just how much he loved Phil, that would have been it for him. Without bothering to respond, Dan slurped around Phil’s head again, his tongue running over the slit, his free hand reaching down to fondle Phil. A few seconds later, Dan was taking more of Phil into his mouth, starting with a slow bob of his head, before taking a bit more, determined to swallow all of his mate.

Phil’s eyes were closed in bliss as he tried to take slow, deep breaths, reveling in the feel of his mate’s mouth on his cock. Dan was bobbing his head gently, and Phil could feel him hallowing his cheeks. The gentle suction was amazing. He bucked up gently in response, feeling Dan’s other hand come down to play with his balls. The gentle, but rough pads of Dan’s fingers against the sensitive skin made him gasp, and he gasped again when Dan’s mouth slipped down lower on his erection, taking more and more of him a little at a time. Perhaps the most amazing part of the whole thing, though, was still the fact that Dan had gotten down on his knees for Phil. If anything was going to tell Phil just how much Dan cared for him, it was this. “I love you, Dan,” he murmured, speech slightly garbled by his heavy breathing.

Dan didn’t know if he wanted to ruin the moment by pulling away or not, but he soon decided that he wanted to say it back, regardless of what he was doing. “I love you too,” he whispered as he took a moment to once again lap softly at the tip. After a bit though, he quickly started up a much faster pace, bringing his head down all the way until finally Phil’s cock hit the back of his throat and Dan’s nose was touching skin. He fought off his reflex to choke as he deep throated Phil, slurping and running his tongue along Phil’s shaft in the process.

Phil smiled as Dan pulled away to say the words back, making his heart flip in his chest, but moment’s later, the sweet friction was back. The small kitten licks were good, too, but nothing could compare to the warm, wet heat of Dan’s mouth on his cock. This time, Dan’s movements were much quicker, and it wasn’t long before he was deep throating Phil. Unable to help himself, Phil bucked his hips upward, moaning low in his throat as Dan made small slurping sounds, tongue coming out to run around the base of Phil’s cock. Phil’s fingers clenched in Dan’s hair, tugging lightly on the strands as he tried to gently roll his hips, unconsciously fucking his Alpha’s mouth. He was so lost in pleasure, he couldn’t stop if he wanted too.

As he continued to take Phil deeper, he felt the other tense up. Dan didn’t have to guess what was going to happen next. He kept his movements up as Phil came hard down his throat. The Alpha debated on what he wanted to do for a moment, but he eventually swallowed everything his mate had offered, still knowing that nobody but Phil could or would ever get this from him. He slurped hard as he helped Phil ride out the high.

Phil’s orgasm came out of left field. One moment, he was drowning in heat, and the next, he felt like he was being punched in the gut as he felt his body tense. He spilled straight down Dan’s throat, surprised when Dan obviously swallowed his whole load around his sensitive length, sucking hard. Gasping lightly, Phil realized he wasn’t even sure if he’d made a sound before he’d come. His legs were trembling as Dan slowly pulled off of him, mouth popping off gently. Exhausted, Phil collapsed back against the sofa with his eyes closed, and just breathed.

He watched as Phil fell back against the sofa, clearly exhausted. Dan smiled softly, immensely proud that he’d been the one to do that. Dan licked his lips before joining the other. “I love it when you come for me,” Dan whispered as he placed a soft kiss to his Omega’s cheek. While Phil was sweaty and sticky, he’d never looked more beautiful to the Alpha.

Phil could hardly huff out a laugh at Dan’s words, immediately pulling the Alpha down and into his arms. “You swallowed it,” he commented in awe the moment he had his voice back, panting with his eyes slightly open, Dan basically straddling him from Phil forcing him down with him. “You took it all,” he repeated, amazed and completely in love. Darting forward, Phil took Dan’s bottom lip into his mouth, and sucked on it lightly, teasingly, before nipping softly. He dove his tongue inside Dan’s mouth to taste himself, and moaned softly at the thought of Dan swallowing him down. When he pulled away, he pushed Dan back down onto the sofa, and cuddled into his chest, pressing soft, meaningless kisses to his chest, nipping here and there to bruise the Alpha up as he pleased. Mostly, though, he was sucking absentmindedly purely because he could - because he wanted to.

“I did, yeah,” Dan agreed, almost amazed with himself. He rested against Phil, and allowed the Omega to press kisses to his skin and suck love bites into his chest. He sighed in contentment as he once again got comfortable. They both needed to shower and probably make their way to the actual bed, or at the very least put some clothes on, but Dan wasn’t sure how much effort he was actually willing to put into the tasks at hand. Instead of making a move to get up, he nosed at Phil’s hair, never being able to get enough of his mate’s scent.

As Phil suckled at Dan’s chest, feeling content just to be with the man, he felt himself actually start to drift back off to sleep. He could hear Donkey Kong still playing in the background, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dan was comfortable, and he smelled good, and he was covered in Phil’s love bites. Phil was even more marked up, but he reveled in the fact. He’d never felt so sated in his life, nor had he ever felt so much like he belonged. How had Dan and him not gotten to this sooner? Phil banished the thought as soon as it entered his mind. The past didn’t matter. He was with Dan now, and trailing his fingers up and down his sides. Dan began nosing at Phil’s hair in a way that let Phil know he was content, which made Phil sigh happily. He mouthed at Dan’s skin a few more times, and then he was asleep, content in his mate’s arms.

Dan debated once again on what exactly he wanted to do. He didn’t have it in him to wake Phil up, not when he seemed so peaceful and sleepy. It would be unfair to wake him up just to take a shower, but Dan again thought about how they needed to. He didn’t know how well he was going to sleep knowing that he’d put it off for another day. “Phil,” Dan said softly as he ran his hands up Phil’s back in an attempt to stir him. “We need to shower,” he hummed as he shifted under the other, hating how he couldn’t put it off for a bit longer. “Just a quick one,” he whispered into Phil’s ear as he pressed a kiss to it, still hoping he could wake Phil up as gently as possible.

Slowly, Phil found himself being roused by Dan, whose voice was quiet and soft right in his ear. Soft kisses were pressed to his skin, causing Phil to smile, and he blinked his eyes open blearily. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few moments, but he wished he hadn’t been woken at all. “Mm?” he hummed in question before he finally registered what Dan had said. Sighing, Phil closed his eyes once again, and pressed himself down on top of Dan. He could feel that they were both sticky and sweaty, covered in a combination of his own slick and cum, and Dan’s cum. He knew Dan was right, that they needed to get up and shower, but he didn’t really want to. “Do we have to?” he muttered, shifting upwards and collapsing on the other side of the sofa.

Dan would have said no if he could have. But he knew the last time he’s showered had been when Phil was sick, and that was two days ago. Between the other’s heat, and everything else, he’d decided that they had to shower before getting back in bed. “Yeah, we have to,” Dan said softly, not being able to stop himself from smiling at Phil who clearly wasn’t interested. “Just a quick one, just enough to rinse off,” Dan said, assuring him that it wouldn’t be long. “You’ll sleep better.” Dan, however, didn’t think Phil would have much trouble sleeping regardless.

Sighing again, Phil allowed Dan to pull him up off of the sofa and into the shower, moving sluggishly as he tried to wake up enough that the spray of the water would feel nice, rather than shocking. As they were both still naked, it didn’t take much time for Dan to get them under the spray. Immediately, Phil was greeted with a warm wash rag in his mate’s hands against his skin, and warm spray that was soothing rather than anything else. Letting Dan wash him down, Phil just kind of stood still under the shower head, moving when Dan forced him too, but otherwise staring blearily at the far wall. From time to time, Dan’s face would appear in his immediate vision, and Phil would smile softly, ducking close to kiss Dan on the lips lightly. Dan always smiled back, but moved away quickly to finish scrubbing Phil down. Soon, the wash rag had left his skin, and Phil was left to move to the far end of the shower and watch Dan clean himself off. Phil’s tired gaze wandered over all the beautiful tanned skin on display in front of him, feeling giddy every time he passed over a purple hickey that _he’d_ left on Dan. Phil couldn’t help but realize that the Omega he’d never learned the name of hadn’t left one mark on his Dan, and it appeased the Omega inside of him.

He’d worked on scrubbing Phil down, but he soon realized just how sleepy his mate was. Dan was glad though that Phil let him run the soapy wash cloth over him, getting off the residue they’d created over the past couple of days. After he was satisfied with how clean he’d managed to get Phil, Dan started to scrub himself down, adding a bit more soap to the washcloth as he ran it over his own skin. He was doing what he could to hurry so that he could get them both to bed, but that didn’t mean he could pass up washing his or Phil’s hair. It didn’t feel like a proper shower if he didn’t wash his hair. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a bit out into his hand as he carefully pulled Phil a little closer. “Close your eyes,” he mumbled as he started to lather up his mate’s hair, scrubbing his fingers into dark locks. “Almost done.”

Obediently, Phil closed his eyes when Dan requested it, shifting his weight so he was slightly leaning against the other male. Dan’s fingers in his hair felt wonderful, lathering up and scrubbing at his scalp expertly. He hoped he remembered in the morning to request more head massages from Dan, if this is how he washed his hair. Sighing happily, Phil allowed Dan to rinse away the shampoo and grime that had gathered in his hair over the last few days, truly feeling rejuvenated now that Dan was done. The moment he was given the go ahead, Phil moved out of the shower, and settled on the bathroom floor with a towel under his butt as he watched Dan wash his own hair through the frosted glass. “You’re hot,” he commented lightly, starting to drift again.

Dan could tell that Phil had enjoyed him washing his hair. It was sweet. Dan had smiled softly as he finished up with the Omega. After Dan went ahead and told Phil he could get out, he worked on washing and rinsing his own hair out, finally feeling clean again. He could tell Phil was watching him, he hadn’t expected the comment though. “Yeah, you think?” Dan smirked, glancing over at his mate on the floor, starting to fall asleep again. He turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing his own towel in the process. “Come on, you’re exhausted,” Dan pointed out. He tied his towel around his waist before holding his hands out to Phil, ready to pull him up and into his arms. “Let’s get dressed and go to bed,”

“Yeah, I definitely think,” Phil said quietly, eyes half open as he watched Dan climb out of the shower. The Alpha quickly pulled his towel around his waist, to which Phil pouted. He didn’t appreciate his view being obstructed. “I’m only exhausted because you made me come three times in one day,” Phil commented lowly, in an attempt to get his Alpha’s attention. He let the other male pull him up, but the moment he was in Dan’s arms, he grasped his Alpha’s towel and pulled out the knot so it fell to the floor. “That’s better,” he laughed, petting Dan’s thighs, and nuzzling his neck lightly.

“You needed me to make you come,” Dan teased as he pulled Phil up and off the floor. As soon as he had though, Phil had undone the knot in his towel, letting it fall. “Better? Do you not like me wearing towels anymore?” Dan laughed, not feeling he needed to be covered in front of his Omega. He felt no shame when it came to showing Phil his body. He pulled his mate out of the bathroom, leaving the towels on the floor, and into his own bedroom, which he assumed would now be their bedroom, or at least where Phil would be sleeping from now on. Dan pulled out a couple pairs of boxers from his drawers, setting one aside for himself and already attempting to help Phil into a pair.

Phil laughed, throwing his head back in humor at Dan’s comment. He felt giddy and exhausted at the same time, and couldn’t help finding the comment the most hilarious thing ever. “True,” he agreed, winking at Dan. He wasn’t sure how well he succeeded, but he’d at least tried. “No, I most definitely do not like you in a towel,” he said, once the laughter had died out, reaching up to cup Dan’s balls lightly, before pulling away. His body was pulled into his Alpha’s, and he almost expected Dan to react in some way, but he didn’t. Instead, he led Phil out of the bathroom and into Dan’s bedroom, setting Phil down on the bed. Phil sat obediently, licking his lips as Dan turned his back on him, and he got a good look at his Alpha’s arse. “Would you ever let me top you?” he wondered aloud, truly curious. It wasn’t unusual, so much as contrary to biology. Phil hardly believed he would even want to, very often, but he was curious as Dan tried to help him into a pair of his Alpha’s boxers.

While Dan had been preoccupied with helping Phil into a pair of his own boxers, his eyes suddenly shot up to meet Phil’s. “What?” He asked, making sure he’d heard the question right. “Would I ever let you top me?” Dan repeated, as if he was asking himself the same question. He didn’t want to tell Phil no, he didn’t want to deny his mate anything, but he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted that either. His mind told him it was a much bigger form of submission, which he instantly rejected, but it wasn’t as if it was uncommon. He knew that he had a few Alpha friends who let their Omega mates top them, and Dan didn’t want to be one of those mates who insisted on never showing any signs of submission or giving in. Dan thought it seemed like a bunch of taking and no giving. Still though, it was Phil. Phil who he’d do anything to make happy. “Maybe, Love,” Dan said, not giving his Omega a solid answer. “I haven’t thought much about it.”

Phil nodded in understanding, feeling his eyes grow heavy again. “Okay. ’s fine if you’d rather not,” he replied on a yawn, laying back on the bed as soon as the boxers were settled on his hips. It had just been an errant thought, and he knew it was difficult for Alphas to submit that much, so he wouldn’t be angry if he never got that chance. It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy being on bottom - in fact, he didn’t even know if he’d like being on top, but he’d just wondered. He watched Dan, who looked completely stunned and thoughtful, as the man went to grab his own boxers. “Leave them off?” he asked quietly, unsure if Dan would even hear him. His fingers were itching to touch, and he wanted his Alpha naked beside him, for whatever reason.

“I’m not…opposed to the idea,” Dan said slowly, making sure he worded it carefully. Though it was something he needed to think on, something that would take a bit of convincing on his part to accomplish, he’d never want Phil to feel below him. That wasn’t how things worked, at least not in Dan’s opinion. An Alpha wasn’t anything without their mate. There would be nothing to protect, provide for, and nothing to love. Some people still thought that it was an Omega’s job to know their place, but Dan knew the truth. Without his Omega, Dan would just feel empty, looking around for something to fill the hole. Thankfully, everything was right in his own world. Just as he made to pull up his boxers, Phil stopped him, asking if Dan could go without them. “Of course,” he smiled softly, knowing that was something he could give Phil without hesitation.

“I was just wondering. I don’t know if I’d ever want to,” Phil admitted softly, trying to reassure his mate who now appeared somewhat distressed. As much as Phil was built to try and do everything to make his Alpha happy, so was his Alpha built to try and do everything he could to make Phil happy. Phil didn’t want Dan to feel badly if it was something he couldn’t, or didn’t, want to give. He smiled when Dan agreed to leave his boxers off, though, and accepted his mate into his arms happily enough. They lay curled together, side by side, with Phil’s face pressed to Dan’s chest, and Dan’s chin on top of his head. Phil’s hands wandered up and down Dan’s back, cupping his butt gently whenever he reached the area, as he started to drift off again.

Content with Phil’s answer, Dan nodded again. It would be something they could talk more about later, and Dan would work on letting himself be more comfortable with the idea. Dan relaxed further when Phil’s hands ran up and down his back. He watched as Phil slowly fell asleep. While he too could feel the tiredness start to overcome him, he wanted to stay awake and stare as long as he could. This was honestly his favorite, just being cuddled up with Phil, the two of them holding each other like it should be.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nice night. Phil got the most peaceful sleep he'd had in days, and woke up feeling truly rejuvenated, if not sore from the sheer amount of times he and Dan had had sex the day before. He was also the first awake, and took the time to stare adoringly up at his Alpha as he slept. He returned to caressing the soft, tanned skin of his mate as he had been last night, and admired the love bites he'd left. Dan was his, and it made him so happy.

Dan stirred as he felt Phil's hand gently rubbing up and down his skin once again. Yawning, he stretched out against the mattress, not bothering to open his eyes, but smiling at Phil nonetheless. "What time is it?" he asked, moving so that he could wrap his arms around his mate for a bit longer. He figured at some point he'd need to get up and get around, but for a moment, he could enjoy this time in bed with Phil.

Phil sighed as Dan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a cuddle. He smiled as he let his eyes slip closed again. "10," Phil responded quietly, surprised they'd woken up so early. He sighed again as be realized they'd probably taken too much time away from their regular lives due to recent events. "You need to start going to class again," he commented lightly, unhappy about it. He worked from home, and as backed up as he was, at least he didn't have a boss to yell at him for missing like Dan's teachers might.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Dan mumbled a bit sadly. He'd rather spend his time with Phil, but he knew the longer he spent at home, the more course work he got behind on. "I can probably make it to class if I get up right now," Dan sighed, unsure if he was actually going to go in or not. "Would you be alright here by yourself?" he asked, as he tightened his grip on Phil, worried about leaving his Omega alone for the rest of the morning, and part of the afternoon.

"I'll be fine," Phil responded, though he didn't want Dan to leave. He knew if he showed even a little bit of hesitation, his Alpha would insist on staying. "I have work to do. You go, or you're going to distract me," he insisted, drawing simple designs on his Alpha's chest, and trying to pretend as if his Alpha would be a nuisance, when, in reality, he wasn't completely ready to be separated from him at all. Still. Dan's education was too important for Phil to take any more time away from it.

"You're sure?" Dan asked once more, needing to make sure that Phil would be fine. "Because I don't have to if you don't want me to," he said softly as he tried to gauge the other's honesty. Part of him was torn between wanting to get up and get ready for class, already dreading what he'd missed, and the other part was longing to stay with his Omega, the constant need to know that he was okay making itself known.

Phil rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, staring up at his mate. "Yes, I'm sure," he assured him, trying to ignore the feeling in his chest that was already starting to build. Being away from Dan was going to be hard, and he wasn't sure when that feeling would end, but he hoped it wasn't forever. His heart ached. "Get up and shower, and go to class before I kick you out," he teased, leaning up to kiss Dan on the lips quickly.

Dan smiled back as Phil pressed a kiss to his lips. "Alright, I'll get up," he mumbled as he forced himself to pull away and throw the blankets off, climbing out of bed and heading straight towards the bathroom. Dan wasn't thrilled to leave his mate, but there were things he had to get done, and he was sure Phil had work to do as well, having put it off for the past several days. Still, he'd never found himself as happy as when he was in bed with his Omega.

As Dan got up to do as Phil had said, Phil tried to hide his pout. The minute the bathroom door shut behind him, he sighed miserably. He wasn't really ready to be parted from his Alpha, but he was going to try his best for the sake of Dan's education. Rolling, Phil sprawled himself out over the sheets of Dan's bed, and stared unblinkingly at Dan's ceiling. Today was going to be a long day.

After hopping out of the shower, and doing what he could with his hair, Dan headed back to his room to get dressed. He smiled softly at Phil again, still feeling unsure, but he'd said it was fine, so the Alpha went ahead and got ready. Still, he didn't feel quite right. He pushed the feeling away as he pulled his jeans on, grabbing a shirt and throwing it on over his head. After getting his socks and shoes on, Dan grabbed his bag, and moved back towards the bed. "I'll see you later this afternoon, alright?" Dan said, and leaned over to press a quick kiss to Phil.

Phil schooled his expression into one that was less obviously miserable as Dan came out of the shower, and back into his room. Phil was still sprawled out in nothing but Dan's boxers, completely uncovered by the sheets, and marked up. Part of him had been hoping it would be an inviting enough look that Dan would decide to stay home on as his own, but the Alpha had only smiled softly at him before getting dressed. Phil watched him, gaze never leaving the soft, tanned skin, until Dan was coming to his side to kiss him goodbye. Wrapping his fingers in wet brown locks, Phil pulled Dan in for a more heated kiss than he'd been getting initially, before letting Dan pull away. He hoped that would be enough to tide him over. "Yeah. I'll see you after class," Phil agreed, biting back the reluctant sigh so Dan would /go/ already.

After kissing Phil goodbye, Dan headed out for the day. He dreaded learning what work he'd missed, but he figured he'd do what he could to get it caught up. Still, he was already missing Phil before he even got close to his University. Heaving a sigh, he pushed every other thought to the back of his mind before entering, promising himself he'd at least do what he could to focus on his classes.

It didn't take too much longer after that for Dan to be gone, and if Phil was being honest, it kind of broke his heart. He lay in Dan's bed for the first 15 minutes after he was gone just breathing in his Alpha's scent. It was the itch of his mating gland that forced him to get up, though, as he stood and headed into the bathroom with his fingers scratching at the bruised gland. The moment he was inside the bathroom, he took a good, long look at himself. His neck and throat were covered in hickeys; the mating gland Phil took his hand away from was literally black, swollen and engorged. It was clear from the sight that Phil was newly mated. Its edges were red, though, and Phil suspected that was due to his scratching earlier. He reached up and scratched again, finding that it was the only thing to relieve the slight pain that was starting up in the mark. Arching his neck, Phil took a look at the rest of the red, bitten, and bruised skin of his body. Cascading down over his collarbones were more marks, and hidden under Dan's boxers, his thighs were covered too. The sight was a satisfying one to Phil, who felt as though his mating with Dan had been more than successful. No one could deny that they were together, nor could they deny that their mating had been a very passionate one. Knowing the way Phil had left Dan marked up, he smirked to himself. No one would touch his Alpha now. As he moved to the lounge to settle at the kitchen counter and have some breakfast before work, Phil continued to scratch at his mating gland.

Dan tapped his pen against the table as he listened to lecture, the only thing that made it somewhat bearable was the fact that he could leave soon, even if it was just to another class. He sighed inwardly as his eyes drifted to the board, looking at the notes his professor had written down. He jotted a few down before his attention dwindled again. Dan had never really enjoyed class. It seemed pointless. He'd never been interested in the course material or the lectures. He let his eyes fall back to paper, before he carefully pulled out his phone. He couldn't stand not knowing how Phil was. A quick text wouldn't hurt.

[Text:] Everything okay?

He hit send, sorry that it was so short, but he didn't want to look like he wasn't playing attention, even though he clearly wasn't.

Phil didn't get the first text until after he'd finished his breakfast. He had just set himself up at the kitchen counter with his laptop plugged in, ready to get started on some web design for his clients, when his phone went off beside him. He was still dressed in nothing more than his Alpha's boxers, but it was that fact, and the text, that made him feel slightly better.

[Text:] totally okay :)

Phil didn't want Dan to worry. After all, things were fine. Maybe it was true that there was a pull deep in Phil's chest that made him ache to have his Alpha near, and maybe his mating gland was much itchier than it probably should be, but Phil was fine. Nothing was wrong, and he could survive a few more hours without his mate by his side while the other male worked on his classes. One day, Dan would have to leave Phil for work during the day as well. He might as well try and get used to it now. He sighed, pushing his fingers through his fringe as he placed his phone back down.

After Phil texted him back, Dan felt much better about things. He didn't know he'd need the constant reassurance that his mate was fine. It made Dan realize just how little he knew about having a mate. Even though he'd been told what to expect, and how to act his entire life, nothing compared to actually being an Alpha to an Omega. Once he'd read the text, he slipped his phone back in his pocket, waiting until class was over before texting him back.

[Text:] Just checking <3

It was a while later before Dan texted him back, and during that time, Phil's mating gland only began to itch more. It was a very distracting thing when he knew he needed to work, but he tried his best to ignore it as best as possible, only scratching at absentmindedly when he was stuck on a particular bit of coding.

[Text:] <3

It was getting closer to lunch time now, and even though Phil had only recently had breakfast, he realized he was still quite hungry from the time spent not eating. He stood to prepare lunch, and felt a head rush that forced him to sit back down. Shaking his head, Phil got up again, only this time without incident.

/Damn,/ he thought, /I forgot to make Dan lunch./

Dan had used his forty minute break to buy a drink and a bag of chips, afterwards finding a place to eat and start the essay that would be due next week. With his free time, he texted Phil back.

[Text:] I'll be home soon

Soon being one more class and the walk home, but he was looking forward to it. It was unsettling being away from Phil for so long. It made Dan feel more restless than anything. He'd hardly been able to sit still all day, and minutes passed like hours to him.

Phil's lunch was small. He found that his appetite basically died as soon as he finished preparing lunch, and he put half of the pasta dish away for Dan when he got home. Then he sat back down to do his work, still mindlessly scratching at the bruised patch of skin that attached him to his Alpha.

[Text:] okay

Phil's response was short. His head was starting to hurt, and he knew it would be closer to 2 and a half hours before Dan was home. Sighing, Phil finished up with one client's website, and moved to the sofa, where he let a movie run, eyes closed.

Finally, he got to leave. As soon as the last class was over, Dan packed up his books, and headed towards the exit. It seemed like he'd spent the whole day just waiting to get back to his mate. As soon as he was out of the building, he started his walk home. He'd sent Phil another text, telling him that he was on the way. Of course it would take a bit of time to get back, but nothing too long.

At some point, Phil felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep. He was almost surprised, except for the aching headache. He wasn't particularly tired, but he was definitely feeling vaguely ill. He hoped he felt better before Dan got home so the other male wouldn't worry. The nap was incredibly restless, and Phil was too listless to even consider getting up the few times he did wake up. At one point, he thought he heard his phone go off, but he ignored it, too tired to get up and reach for the device.

Dan had once again stopped to get Phil coffee, remembering how the Omega had never gotten the one he'd bought for him the other night. He figured it would be a nice surprise. He didn't think trying again with the coffee idea would hurt, but it did make getting home take even longer than it should have. By the time he'd reached their flat and climbed up the stairs, it was already going on four. "Phil?" Dan called as he opened the door, partly out of habit, and partly because he wanted his Omega’s attention.

The sound of Dan's voice startled Phil awake, who immediately sat up at the sound of Dan's footfalls heading from the front hall to the lounge. Scrubbing at his hair, Phil tried to hide the fact that he'd just been sleeping, rubbing at his eyes for good measure to hide the sleepiness. Adrenaline was pumping through his body at the fright of Dan nearly catching him, and he turned his head to face his Alpha, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell Phil had been asleep. "Hi, Dan," he greeted with a small, eager smile. His gaze quickly landed on the coffee in his mate's hands, and he cocked his head, pointing at himself as if to ask if it was for him.

He couldn't help but smile at Phil's cuteness. "It's not for me," Dan laughed as he shifted his bag off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, before moving to join Phil. "Were you sleeping?" he asked as he handed the drink to his mate. His face had the softness to it that only came with napping, and his hair was a bit mussed. He raised his eyebrow in concern as he continued to eye Phil warily.

Phil could do nothing more than laugh at Dan's small comment, taking the drink that was offered to him as Dan moved closer to him. He brought the warm drink to his mouth, and closed his eyes to savor it, when Dan asked the question Phil had been dreading. He opened his eyes slowly to find Dan staring at him in concern. He shook his head, lowering the warm drink. "Of course not. I was taking a break from work, and watching a movie. Might have dozed a little, but that's all," he explained with a wave of his hand, sitting back down on the sofa. "I'm glad you're home," he added, smiling up at Dan as a distraction. "Watch some TV with me?" he offered, sliding over so Dan could sit next to him.

He stared at Phil for a moment, debating on questioning him further. He didn't know if he bought the whole 'dozing' story but he quickly accepted the answer. "Yeah, TV sounds nice," he said, as he moved closer to the other, already wrapping an arm around his waist. He glanced over though, and noticed the redness around Phil's neck, around the gland that he'd been biting at for the last few days. He frowned as he looked closer. "That's red," he pointed out. Of course it could have just been from the bruising, but Dan wasn't so sure.

Phil felt himself relaxing when Dan wrapped an arm around his waist, and realized for the first time just how tense he'd been all afternoon without his Alpha nearby. He sighed happily as Dan rested against him, but soon tensed again as Dan took notice of the redness around his mating gland. Why did his mate have to be so observant when Phil didn't want him to be? His Alpha didn't need to know that Phil had had a rough day without his Alpha around - besides, Phil didn't even know if the reason he'd had such a hard time had anything to do with Dan not being home, anyway. Sighing, Phil nodded. "Yeah, it got a bit itchy this morning. It's okay though, I put a wet wash cloth against it and the itchiness went right away, but not before I scratched a bit," Phil admitted sheepishly, half telling the truth in the hopes that Dan would let it go. He had two more days of class, before the weekend officially started, and Phil couldn't afford to let Dan skip any more days this week.

Again, Dan frowned as he looked Phil over, trying to pick up on if he was telling the truth. They had only been mated for a few days, but they had been friends for much longer. He glanced at the red and irritated looking area before nodding, once again dropping it. "Alright, well. Try not to scratch at it," Dan said hesitantly, as he once more accepted Phil's statement. "So, what are we watching?"

Phil nodded, refusing to look his mate in the eye in case he was caught in his lie. "I'll try," he said, though it wasn't itchy right now, with Dan next to him. It did kind of burn out of irritation though. He settled in next to his mate, curling into him with his hands wrapped around the warm coffee cup. "Doctor Who," Phil informed Dan, as he picked up the remote to turn the show up. He almost forgot what he'd even left on, but he was glad he remembered before his mate caught him in his lie about not having been asleep. "How was class?" he asked.

"Boring," Dan sighed as he let his gaze wander between Phil and the show. It was something they'd always done, watch television and cuddle on the sofa. Now though, it meant that much more to Dan, to be able to hold Phil close, and it have an actual meaning, not just him being friendly. He wondered if his own biology had always seen Phil as his mate. Friends didn't just cuddle, not normally anyway, but Phil had always been different. Dan had always seen him as different. Unknowingly, he'd answered his own question. The Omega had always been his, and Dan didn't doubt that. "I'm just...I don't know, I get burned out on it sometimes," he shrugged, as he settled even further back against the sofa.

Phil hummed in understanding, putting the coffee down on the table in front of him, and cuddling more properly into Dan's side. He'd never allowed himself to do this in the past, when he was trying to keep them apart and hide his feelings for Dan. It was nice to rest his head in the crook of Dan's neck, feet up on the end of the sofa. He did kind of miss the way Dan would sneak cuddles on him until he was accidentally scenting Phil though. Sighing, he took Dan's hand, and wove their fingers together. "I understand. But you're almost done. Another year and a half, and you'll have your degree," Phil assured him quietly.

"Yeah, not much longer," Dan agreed before sighing. Even though it was only a little more than a year, Dan could already see the course work and the time he'd spend trying to engage in something he wasn't truly interested in. He grasped Phil's hand, silently thanking him for his encouragement. He turned his attention back to the television. He could worry about classes later. For the time being, he'd much rather spend his time thinking about his mate and their future instead.

They sat and cuddled for a good hour or so, just watching the Doctor Who marathon on the BBC while Phil kind of dozed again. His body was thrumming with energy though, now that he had his mate with him. Stretching to sit up, Phil found he had the energy to do some more work now, and stood to grab his laptop and bring it over. He unplugged the MacBook and sat back beside Dan so their thighs were touching, before setting to work. His mind felt clearer as well, and his body relaxed. Maybe he'd just needed some more sleep, then, and that's why he had felt so bad that morning.

While Phil busied himself with his work, Dan grabbed his bag from the floor and made an effort to actually read a couple chapters of the work he'd gotten behind on. Eventually though, he started to realize his own hunger. Glancing at the clock, he decided that it wasn't too early to eat. He didn't want to bother Phil though, not when he looked like he was doing something important, so he opted to wait a bit longer, but found that he was much more interested in food then reading. "Hungry?" Dan asked as he closed his text book, glancing over at Phil and hoping that he too would want something.

They sat in companionable silence while they both worked, and it felt as familiar as it used to. With Dan nearby, and no pain in his chest or ache from missing him, Phil was able to completely focus on his work. He was the most clear-headed he'd ever felt. He was jostled out of his work by Dan asking him if he was hungry, and he looked up only to shake his head. "I made lunch earlier and didn't finish it, though, so I saved it in the fridge for you if you want that," he offered, smiling at his Alpha. He turned his attention back to his work, and hoped his Alpha wasn't too put out by his lack of attention. He was just happy to be feeling better enough to do his work now that Dan was here.

While Dan had originally wanted Phil to eat with him, he wasn't put off by it. Instead, he was just happy to have something already made that he could pull out of the fridge. He wasn't exactly sure what his Omega was working on, but he figured it had to be important. He seemed focused on it, so much so that Dan only agreed with a hum before pressing a quick kiss to Phil's cheek, and getting up and heading towards the kitchen to heat up the lunch Phil had saved for him.

Finally, finally, Phil found himself back to caught up with all the work he’d not gotten done while mating with his Alpha. Heaving a sigh of relief, Phil closed his laptop, and looked up, only to find that it had grown dark, and that Dan had retreated to his bedroom. Confused by that, Phil got up and headed into said room. "Hey," he greeted, feeling kind of bad he'd ignored the other man for so long that afternoon. Tentatively, he moved into the room.

After eating, Dan had wandered back to his room, giving Phil the chance to get done what he needed to. For a while, Dan managed to keep himself entertained, and even become a bit productive, but eventually he'd gotten restless. Thankfully, not long after, his Omega had found his way back into his room. "Hey, you looked busy," Dan offered, already letting Phil know that he understood. "I figured you were probably behind too,"

Phil ruffled his hair up, and agreed. "Yeah, a little. It's been an...eventful few days, after all," he said, climbing up onto his Alpha's bed, and pushing the boy back. He felt like he hadn't gotten to touch Dan enough today, and was just happy to have him home. Straddling Dan as innocently as he could, Phil curled up on Dan's chest, and sighed against his body. He was still dressed in nothing more than Dan's boxers. "I missed you today," he admitted quietly, though he still refused to admit that he'd had a bad day, and didn't want Dan to leave again tomorrow.

"I missed you too," Dan hummed as he wrapped his arms around the other, happy to have him within arm's reach once again. "It's not easy being away now," he sighed softly, pressing his cheek to Phil's hair as he let himself relax. It was good to be in bed with Phil, just being comfortable and reassured that his Omega was not far. After all, Dan felt as if the safest place for Phil was in his arms. "I'd much rather be at home with you all day, but I don't feel like either of us would get a whole lot done that way."

Phil laughed, secretly disagreeing with Dan. He'd gotten more done today having Dan in the house with him, then he had when his Alpha had been away. Still, it was dangerous to admit that when Dan had another two days of school to attend. Besides, if anything, it was probably just the week of their biologies changing that was causing it to be so hard for them to be apart right now. Next week would be easier, surely. "Yeah, maybe," Phil responded quietly, not particularly caring to worry about that right now. Mostly, he just wanted to spend time with his best friend and mate. "Everything feels so much more right, now that I'm with you," Phil said quietly, rolling off of Dan so he was settled on the bed with his back cradled by Dan's arm.

"It's much better now," Dan agreed as he wrapped his arm around Phil's waist, stretching out as he became even more comfortable. "This is the way it should be," he responded confidently. "I should have known sooner though," Dan admitted softly, as he nuzzled at Phil's neck. It shouldn't have mattered anymore, everything had been righted. Still, Dan recalled how hard Phil had fought him to not submit. The reminder made him tighten his hold just a bit, reminding himself that Phil was his.

"I'm sorry," Phil mumbled, remembering the way he'd held himself back, gone out of his way to find a different mate, and then refused to submit to Dan. The thought of it made him feel bad, and he closed his eyes as he let Dan nuzzle his neck. He felt the other male's fingers tighten around his body, holding him a bit closer, and accepted the motion. He hoped Dan knew that now, Phil would almost always submit to him. "But we're together now," he tacked on. "We found each other."

"You don't have to be sorry. We're each other’s and I'm happy." Dan whispered into Phil's ear, pressing a light kiss to the shell. "I adore you," he mumbled, needing Phil to know that Dan was completely committed to the Omega in every way possible. "You should sleep. You were 'dozing' this afternoon, and you've worked all evening," Dan said lightly as he started to reach around for the blankets.

Phil ducked his head into Dan's shoulders, hiding the way the lie could easily be read in his eyes about having been sleeping when Dan came home. He took in a deep breath of his Alpha's scent, and sighed it back out. "I'm not tired. I want to spend time with you," he disagreed. "Besides, it's early," he pouted. "And I'm kind of hungry now."

While there was nothing better than being in bed with Phil, he enjoyed spending time with him just as much. Especially when they were both awake. "What are you hungry for?" Dan asked, moving to stretch again, this time in an attempt to prepare himself for getting up.  He slowly let his arms slide away as he sat up, pulling Phil up with him. "Anything in particular?"

Phil shook his head. "Not really," he said with a shrug, allowing Dan to help him off the bed. "Just...make something with me, like we used too," Phil suggested. All they'd done so far was have sex, but Phil was missing the things they used to do when they were still just best friends. Of course, it would be more fun now that he could kiss Dan whenever he wanted, and of course Phil enjoyed the sex /immensely,/ but there was something important about not losing their friendship.

"Sure. Let's go make something." Dan smiled as he started to pull Phil out of the bedroom and into the hall instead, already heading towards the kitchen. Dan wasn't the best at cooking, but he liked to think of himself as an amazing helper. Of course he could probably handle himself with the right set of instructions, but it was better when Phil was there to help. That way Dan was sure he wouldn't mix up his tablespoons from his teaspoons.

Phil smiled as Dan lead him into the kitchen, their fingers tangled together in the way Phil had wanted them to be for as long as he could remember. The moment they were in the kitchen, however, Phil was forced to temporarily let Dan go so he could look through the fridge for ingredients. Settling on a simple stir fry, Phil began to order Dan around the way he always had, pleased when his Alpha followed direction without complaint. "Chop up these bell peppers for me," he demanded, placing them in front of Dan after handing him a large knife, and then he was scampering off with a small smirk on his face. Dan had never been able to disobey him.

Dan pouted softly at the order, but he'd rather be chopping up peppers than trying to manage the actual cooking portion of it. Letting Phil tell him what to do when it came to some things was just better that way. "I get the feeling you like ordering me around the kitchen," Dan teased as he started slice into the vegetable, making sure that he was cutting them evenly.

"I just like ordering you around in general," Phil admitted as a tease, tossing a wink over his shoulder while he worked on starting to cook the meat. "Knowing I can get my Alpha to do anything I want - it's always been half the fun with you," he admitted, swaying his hips gently as he began to hum. It was comforting to get back into the small banter they'd always had, and to be sharing kitchen space together. Phil really hoped that their relationship never changed. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take that, especially not after he'd worked so hard to avoid it.

"I choose to do whatever you want me to," Dan teased back, knowing what the truth was; Phil had him wrapped around his finger. All he had to do was ask, and Dan would give in, not being able to deny his mate anything. "You're lucky you have such a wonderful Alpha who'll let you," Dan smirked as he finished his chopping, bringing them over to Phil, and letting him do what he needed to with them.

Phil nodded in agreement, knowing that if things were different, Phil might not be able to take the liberties he took with Dan. He was lucky the world had changed, and that Dan was the kind of Alpha who was more concerned with protecting and caring for his mate than dominating him. "I know. I'm so lucky. Even before - even when..." Phil could still remember the look on Dan's face when Phil had turned him away, basically telling the Alpha that Phil didn't see him as that. What that must have felt like, when already Dan had never once turned down Phil's demands... Smiling, Phil accepted the chopping board of bell peppers, and dumped them into the frying pan where he already had the meat and onions. "Could you just start the rice for me?" Phil asked, feeling less like bantering than he had before. Maybe the wound was just too wide right now for such things. Phil didn't like feeling overly sensitive to things he knew were jokes from Dan.

Dan could sense the change in Phil's demeanor, and he felt guilty. He hadn't meant it like it sounded. It was just teasing, but now that he thought about it, he could see how maybe it wouldn't have been the correct thing to say. He hadn't wanted to bring up that very bad night, and it seemed as if that was where Phil was heading towards. "Yeah, I can start it," Dan said softly, as he started to rummage for a pot and a box of rice. "Hey, I..." Dan hesitated as he filled the pot with water, looking over at his Omega with concern. "I didn't mean to-I was just kidding. If anything, I'm the lucky one."

Suddenly feeling choked up with tears, Phil shook his head. He had to focus on his food so it wouldn't burn, but at the same time, he just wanted to turn to his Alpha and comfort him. "I know that, shut up," he muttered, knocking his hip into Dan's now that the man was right next to him. "We're both lucky to have each other, okay? There's no doubt about that," he asserted, tossing Dan a watery grin that he hoped would clear up soon. He didn't want to cry, and he didn't feel like he needed too. "I love you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get emotional."

Dan frowned sadly back at Phil, not sure how to take the close-to-tears smile he'd been given. "I love you too, it's okay," he said as he abandoned his rice for a second in order to force his mate into a tender kiss, one Dan hoped would reassure him. He let go soon after though, knowing that he they'd end up burning something if he didn’t. Dan didn't want one to be the one at fault because he’d felt the need to kiss Phil and apologize for making him upset. "More than anything," he added quietly as he went back to the rice.

Phil laughed. "Yeah, I know," he murmured, appreciating the kiss more than Dan knew. It was amazing that they could do that now, and Phil wasn't sure he'd ever get over the feel of Dan's lips on his. His attention shifted back to his stir fry as he moved it around until everything was just how he wanted it, and then he was turning the heat off and switching the pan to a cooler burner. "Now just to wait on the rice," he teased, sniffling a bit from the tears, and turning to bump his hip with Dan's again.

Dan finally smiled as Phil bumped back into him, "Don't let me burn it," he teased back as he went to set the table for the two of them. "What do you want to drink?" he asked as he got two plates down, and a couple glasses. He went to get some ice for both of them, before finding the silverware. Sometimes they ate at the table, and then there times when they already knew they were going to be seated on the sofa with something important to watch, but he figured tonight would be a good night just to focus on dinner and each other.

"I would be extremely disappointed in you if you managed to burn it," Phil commented lightheartedly, watching as Dan moved to set the table for them. He started to smile at the thought of a somewhat romantic dinner together, and ducked his head to watch the rice. "Ah, whatever you're having," Phil responded, uncaring for whatever they drank tonight. To be frank, he couldn't even recall what was in their fridge at the moment. Soon after Dan had set the table, with their plates and silverware across from each other, the rice had finished. Bringing both pans to the table, and placing them on pot holders, Phil sat with Dan across from him, and began to serve his Alpha.

"It's not hard!" Dan complained as he poured them both water, skipping over the two liters of soda that he figured had gone flat. After Phil had gotten everything to the table, Dan watched with fondness as Phil dished his plate for him. "Thank you." Dan smiled softly as he waited for Phil to get his own, before eating. It was nice to do the domestic things with his Omega. It gave him a settling feeling that he hadn't realized he'd wanted for so long. In one way, it was the same as what they'd done before, but in another way, it wasn't. "It's good," he commented as he took a couple bites, not figuring out that he'd been hungry until he'd started eating.

Smiling gently at Dan, Phil nodded his head, before serving himself a helping.  He couldn't believe they were at this stage - a whole different kind of domesticity than they'd had when they were just best friends. Phil had been ready for this kind of commitment for a while now; he'd wanted to settle down with a mate so bad, and now he had. They both started eating, Phil grinning when Dan assured him the meal was good, and sipped at the glass of water Dan had given him. "Then you won't mind it for lunch tomorrow," he stated calmly, already planning to pack the leftovers away for Dan.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all," Dan grinned. The domesticity of it was almost enough to make his chest hurt in the best way possible. He'd never known a feeling so good before. Just to have his mate do the small things made all the difference. He took another bite, trying not to pay too much attention to the nearly overwhelming amount of love he had for Phil and for that moment. "You're really sweet," Dan smiled again as he watched Phil with nothing less than pure affection.

Laughing, Phil shook his head. "I think we both know I'm not sweet," he argued, thinking of the way the two bickered at times, and teased. Phil could be a sassy little shit, and they both knew it. "But thanks. I try." Under the table, he moved his foot to play with Dan's ankle, kicking and batting at the bone in an attempt to get Dan to respond. "Is it weird that I feel like almost nothing has changed?" Phil asked, stabbing at a piece of meat on his plate as he glanced up at Dan from under his lashes.

"Maybe sweet when you want to be is a better term," Dan added, laughing as he moved his own foot to play with Phil's in return, running his sock clad feet up against his mates. He took another bite of his dinner, but shook his head at Phil's question. "Not really. I think from the outside looking in, there isn't anything much different to notice. Sometimes it feels exactly like before, but then I notice your scent and how it's changed...and then everything is like a million times better. You're still my best friend, expect that and more and now. I think you've always been more," Dan said, having to stop himself before he started to ramble.

Phil laughed at that. It was a much more accurate statement, he couldn't deny that. Dan's foot rubbed up against his calf, and he smiled, tangling their feet together to hold Dan's hostage. At Dan's words, Dan's scent hit him like a truck, and he inhaled deeply. If was a richer scent than it had been before, entwined as it was with Phil's scent. Phil knew his smelled even stronger of his Alpha, but that was just biology, and the fact that people knew at all that Dan belonged to him was good enough for him. He felt his worries come back a bit. An Alpha's scent didn't become half Omega because an Alpha could decide to have more than one mate, unlike an Omega, who generally mated for life. Moving his food around, Phil glanced up at Dan. "I think I always knew you were mine," he said, hesitating. "Will you - will I always - do you want more than one mate?" He asked.

Dan felt caught off guard by Phil's question. While it was a concern of plenty of Omegas, Dan didn't think Phil would be worried. Then again, Dan realized that while they might have known each other perfectly well as best friends, Phil didn't really know what kind of Alpha he was or what his views on some things concerning their roles were. He didn't know his Alpha fully yet as a mate. Quickly shaking his head, Dan forced himself not to sputter in shock. "No, you don't have to worry about that...just you. One Omega, one mate, Phil," Dan spoke softly as he gave the other a serious look. He wouldn't ever want more than one Omega. Even though there were plenty of Alphas who did, Dan wasn't one of them. He had no interest in anyone other than the Omega who was seated at the table next to him.

Anxiously, Phil waited for Dan's response. He was still holding tight to Dan's ankle, but as soon as the shock crossed over Dan's face, Phil dropped it, slightly worried. Dan's words, on the other hand, were so caring and soft that Phil immediately calmed down, smiling a small smile up at Dan. "Good," he responded. The image of another Omega coming out of /his/ Alpha's room looking the way Phil did right now, flashed through his mind, and he frowned. "I don't want to share," he added, fingers tightening on his fork. He wanted to say he /didn't/ share, but that wasn’t the Omegas choice.

Dan went back to his plate, but not before smiling back at Phil. "You don't have to share, because I know I don't." Dan would never expect Phil to share. Dan knew Omega's were just as territorial with their mates as an Alpha was, only they showed their needs in a different way. Dan didn't expect the possessiveness of an Alpha, but he wasn't about to ask Phil to share. The Alpha didn't want that regardless, but even so, he wouldn't ask his Omega to do something he'd flat out refused to.

Feeling better already, Phil finished the rest of his meal quickly. He even started kicking at Dan's feet again, just for something to do. Once he was done, he glanced up at Dan, who had also finished, and smiled at him. "Did you want to watch a movie or something?" Phil offered, not wanting to go to sleep just yet if he didn't have too.

"A movie sounds great." Dan smiled as pushed his chair away from the table, grabbing their plates to scrap them before placing them in the sink. "Do you know what you want to watch?" Dan asked, as he took Phil's hand and pulled him out his chair, already leading him to the living room. "Something we've watched before, or something we've never seen?"

Phil was just about to get up and put their plates away when Dan jumped on the opportunity first. He watched, surprised, as his mate began doing the night's dishes. Why was he so surprised? Dan often cleaned up after Phil, especially when he was feeling tired. Why would Dan and him mating change that? Phil shook his head. He needed to stop thinking Dan was anything other than who he was. So what if Dan was his Alpha now? Dan had always behaved like Phil's Alpha. Why would his behavior suddenly change? Dan took his hand, then, shocking him out of his thoughts, and led him to the living room. "Ah. Howl's Moving Castle?" he suggested. It was one of the first movies he'd watched with Dan when Dan had first started coming down to visit him. There was a lot of memory to that. Nostalgia.

A warm sensation filled his chest as Phil suggested the movie. It was a movie from their beginning, back when their friendship was still brand new, each a bit a shy, yet equally excited as the other. "Yeah. It's been awhile since we've watched that," Dan hummed as he headed towards their DVD collection. After finding it and putting the disc in, Dan went to the sofa, already intent on pulling Phil into his lap to properly cuddle. He didn't feel as if he'd gotten to touch or hold his mate enough that day. After the past couple of days, it had been something Dan had grown used to, being able to reach out for Phil at any time he wanted to. Being away all day reminded the Alpha of his constant need to know his Omega was safe.

Phil grinned as Dan appeared to brighten at the suggestion, pleased to find that, obviously, Dan was just as nostalgic as him. The moment the movie was in, Phil was watching Dan climb onto the sofa, and followed quickly. He didn't bother sitting beside Dan - instead, he immediately climbed into Dan's lap, straddling him and dragging him into a kiss as the movie began. Gently, he sucked on Dan's bottom lip before biting down. He hummed against Dan’s lips before eventually pulling away to turn around, and settle between his mates legs. "This brings back so many memories," Phil said. Even just the soundtrack starting up reminded Phil of how nervous and young Dan had seemed when they first met in person.

While Dan had wished the kiss would have lasted longer, he was perfectly content with Phil turning around, his mate's back to his chest. "Yeah. So many," Dan mumbled in agreement. He sighed softly as he started to recall it: the first day they'd met, the first time they'd rode the Ferris wheel together, the first time Dan got to cuddle up next to Phil and watch a movie together. Dan had fallen in love with that period of time in his life, but this was better. To get to hold and adore, Dan wouldn't trade that for the world. He slowly started to play with the other's hair, watching as the movie started.

Phil could remember it like it was yesterday. His nerves had been on fire the moment Dan had stepped off the train. All the Alpha had had to do that day was request something, and Phil was giving in like it was a demand. He'd never bent over to do anything for any Alpha ever before Dan, and that was saying something, considering Dan hadn't even been trying to court Phil. Maybe that's why Phil had fought so hard against them being together. He hadn't thought Dan had really wanted him. But then he thought of how Dan had always behaved like his Alpha, and realized they’d both been idiots. "Did you even notice, that first day?" Phil asked. "That there was no hesitation for me to do anything you asked? You were the first Alpha I had ever encountered where I would have surrendered to you in a heartbeat. Without a second thought," Phil mused aloud.

Dan thought back to the very first day, quickly realizing that Phil was right. He couldn't remember a time that day that Phil had shown any real hesitance in doing what Dan asked. Even if it was just simple things like 'Let's go here' or 'Stay close by' Phil had never once denied him of what he'd asked. "I guess I didn't think too much on it...not until now. It was always so natural for me," Dan answered softly as he continued to play with the other's hair. "I don't even think I realized what I was doing it.  Acting like your Alpha from day one, I mean. Maybe if I'd been a bit smarter, then we wouldn't have had to wait so long," Dan hummed thoughtfully. "I remember insisting on you not going far, and not letting you pay for lunch.” He laughed, but then he remembered the times of blind jealousy, his instincts kicking in and making sure no other Alpha held Phil's attention for too long, and then how easy it had always been for him to become protective and territorial over Phil.

Phil laughed, remembering. "You got so angry so quickly. I never really thought anything of it either." He could remember the way Dan always found a way to steal Phil's attention back to him, no matter the situation. A friend would stop him, or Dan would pick up on the scent of another Alpha in their general vicinity, and Dan would react like a small child, territorial and possessive. Suddenly, he needed Phil's attention constantly on him. Phil hadn't even been annoyed - it had just felt natural to ignore everyone else in favor of Dan. "Maybe if we'd both paid more attention, we would have gotten together sooner." The words were sad, because Phil really did feel sad. "I submitted to you so many times," he said. "But you never really noticed. Being with you terrified me, though. I didn't want to lose my best friend."

"Other Alphas could hardly get near you before I started in, there was /always/a reason or excuse," Dan laughed softly again, not finding the shame to be embarrassed about it. "I just constantly needed all your focus to be on me," Dan mused as he thought back to it. Even in the year following, and after they moved in together, Dan wouldn't tolerate other Alphas talking to Phil, or showing the slightest bit of interest in him. "You've always been a good Omega for me, even if I never really made the connection." He sighed as he moved to wrap his arms around Phil's waist. "I'd grown so used to you being 'my' Omega, that biology had probably already convinced itself that you were going to be my mate," Dan said as he tried to push away the feeling of Phil /not/ submitting to him. It had been crushing to watch Phil not submit to him, to finally deny him in that sense. "You got so sick fighting it." Dan frowned softly at the memory. "But you don't have to worry. You're still my best friend, just more than that. Now you're my Omega too. Nothing can change that, love,"

Phil nodded, feeling himself start to shake in memory of all that had happened. What must it have felt like for Dan to finally be denied what Phil had been giving him for so long? He sighed, reaching down to take Dan's hand in his. "I know your biology was convinced. I freaked out when I smelt it on you that you'd decided on a mate," he admitted. "For so long, I kept thinking I needed to get over you, but then you'd come home and I'd - I couldn't even consider the thought. Then I smelled you, realized something was going on, and I freaked out. I'd never felt so jealous..." Phil trailed off, regretting what he'd done after that. It had just been self preservation, but still. "Of course I got sick!" Phil said, snorting. "My entire body knew you were mine. My heart, too. Everything but my mind. When you came back smelling like -" Phi cut himself off - he'd promised himself he would stop bringing that up. He'd forgiven Dan by now. His fingers tightened on Dan's hand. "I got so sick because we were practically mated. My biology couldn't take the fact that you didn't smell like me, anymore. Our bodies knew before we did," he finished, settling more firmly against Dan at that.

Dan once again felt the familiar pang of guilt. It had been his fault Phil had gotten sick. He should have been the one to insist that Phil tell him the truth from the start. Again, something else that could have been avoided. "I'm sorry," Dan whispered as he pressed his cheek into Phil's hair, wanting to hold and to comfort him. "I promise that you're the only one I ever want to smell like," he said softly as he pressed a kiss to his Omega's cheek.

Phil shook his head, turning in his Alpha's hold so they were chest to chest. He reached up with gentle hands, and cupped Dan's cheeks. "Dan..." he murmured. "It's okay. I forgive you," he assured him, smiling at his mate with as gentle a smile as he could. Then, he leaned in and kissed Dan gently. Their lips moulded together with Phil leading the kiss this time, keeping it slow and sensual, and trying to put as much love into as he could. "Don't apologize about it again," he instructed Dan, when he finally pulled back. "I forgive you."

Dan let Phil twist around, surprised by the gentle smile. As soon as Phil pressed their lips together, Dan responded instantly to the slow movements of his mate’s mouth against his. "I love you," he whispered in response to Phil's words. While he knew he could apologize a thousand times more for it, he'd already been forgiven. Phil was the Omega he was meant to be with, and that was all that mattered when it came right down to it.

"I love you too," Phil whispered back, grinning like an idiot while he stared at his Alpha. He was so happy they were finally together. "We aren't paying very good attention to this movie," he commented dryly, then, as he turned back around so he was settled between Dan's legs. "But it's good nostalgia," he hummed.

"It is," Dan agreed happily as he rested his chin on top of Phil's head, doing what he could to pay attention to the movie. He remembered the first time they'd watched this together. Dan felt like he'd paid more attention to Phil then than the actual movie. It was nice to know not much had changed. He once again wrapped his arms around the Omega, and held him close, his eyes fixated on the television, but still hyper aware of his mate.

They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence. From time to time, they would turn to each other with small grins when something happened on screen, or laughed and poked at each other when they remembered something that had happened the first time they'd seen this together. Phil was the happiest he'd felt in the last few days as he relaxed against his mate, melting into his warm embrace. As the movie was wrapping up, Phil turned to Dan. "Any thoughts on your recent mating, Mr. Howell?

He stretched out some as the movie ended, smiling back at Phil as he relaxed. He perked up some at his Omega's comment. Teasing back, Dan pretended to think some. "Well...Mr. Lester has made me the happiest Alpha in existence. He's undoubtedly the most attractive mate anyone has ever had." Dan laughed as he pulled the other closer. "And hopefully he understands how sleepy I'm getting and will cuddle up in bed with me," Dan added.

Phil soaked up the compliments, grinning at his lap where he could see Dan's arms wrapped around him. "Well, Mr. Howell. You've definitely made this Omega the happiest man alive, so, its good to know the sentiment is returned." Phil pouted a bit, however, as Dan declared that was tired. Phil wasn't ready for the night to end, but he knew his mate had to get up bright and early for classes tomorrow, so he conceded. "Only if you plan on cuddling me back," he teased.

"I will cuddle you so hard," Dan grinned, not being able to keep himself from pressing a kiss a chaste kiss to his mate's lips. Dan also didn't bother to stop himself from freely nuzzling against Phil. The need to constantly scent had been strong the last few days, but now he could do so without worrying about Phil pushing him away or being uncomfortable. The fact that he could warmed him all over again.

Phil arched his neck as Dan began to nuzzle at him, accepting his mates scenting. It still felt so right to have Dan do that, and he couldn't deny that it kind of turned him on a little bit. Having his mate anywhere near his mating gland, in fact, turned him on endlessly. But he ignored it, sighing happily at Dan's nuzzling. They could have some fun when Dan wasn't tired, and didn't need to go to school the next day. "Alright Mr. Howell. It's bed time - come on. You have so cuddling to do."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dan yawned as he finally pulled away from Phil, pleased in knowing that Phil would carry his scent around, even though it was clear from his still darkened bruises that Phil was newly mated, and despite the fact that his scent wasn't the same anymore. After turning the TV off, he shifted his hands under Phil's thighs, successfully picking him up as Dan got them both off the sofa. Carefully, with Phil's legs wrapped around him, Dan made his way to his own bedroom.

Phil couldn’t help laughing when Dan immediately picked him up, rather than allowing Phil to walk to the bedroom. He wrapped his legs around Dan's waist, and nuzzled him. "I'm not a baby, you know," he said, realizing he was a 6ft man somehow being carried around by his Alpha - not that Dan wasn't strong, but Phil was /tall./ What a sight that must be, he thought. He watched as Dan brought them to Dan's room, and dropped Phil to his bed. Immediately, the scent of his Alpha overwhelmed him. He took a deep breath, and couldn't help but feel comforted by the scent. Phil watched Dan strip for bed, completed by the reminder that he was still dressed in nothing but his Alpha's boxers. It was the most comfortable outfit he owned, and it wasn't even his.

"You're my baby," Dan pouted as he started to pull off his clothes. "Besides, I like taking care of you," Dan hummed as he started to yank his jeans off, leaving them in a pool on the floor. To say that Dan liked to take care of Phil was honestly an understatement. There was no better feeling than being needed by Phil. Even before this, Dan had found that making sure Phil was content was fulfilling. He never liked seeing the Omega sick, and Dan had always been convinced he knew what was best and how to help. After Dan had gotten himself ready for bed, he crawled in next to Phil, kicking the blankets down some as he reached for his Omega once more.

It wasn't long before Dan was dragging Phil into his arms, and forcing them both to get comfortable in bed. With his head cradled on Dan's shoulder, Phil even found himself growing somewhat tired. "Well, I definitely don't mind being your baby," he admitted, closing his eyes. "Now get some sleep. And make sure you kiss me goodbye in the morning before you leave. I'll know if you haven't," he assured Dan, already feeling a little let down at the fact that Dan had to leave all day tomorrow.

"I will, love," Dan said softly as he kept his hold on Phil secure and protective. He closed his own eyes as he let himself get comfortable, falling asleep not long after.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came far too quickly. Dan could have sworn he'd just fallen asleep before the alarm on his phone was going off, pulling him out of sleep, and, sadly, away from Phil. The Alpha climbed out of bed slowly, but not before pulling the blankets back up around Phil, hoping he'd get another few hours of sleep after Dan left. He went through his daily routine: shower, get dressed, put shoes on, grab bag. Sighing, he pushed back his hair that he'd finally straightened, before making his way back to the bed to say goodbye.

It felt like a dream when Phil heard Dan's alarm going off. He was drifting between reality and unconsciousness when he felt the Alpha climbing out of bed. The more potent source of Dan's scent left the room at that, and Phil was forced to snuggle further in bed to stay attached to his Alpha. Sometime later ‐ Phil wasn't sure how long, as he'd fallen back into blissful dreamland ‐ he felt his Alpha returning. Smiling gently, Phil rolled over, and reached his arms up, eyes still closed. He heard a gentle chuckle, before warm, strong arms enveloped him, and lips came down against his cheek. He hummed in pleasure, and titled his neck, exposing the line of his throat, so Dan's face fell into that crevice. A warm tongue came out to caress his mating gland, and then Dan was biting into it slightly. Phil let out a soft moan and felt his whole body relax as he gently fell back to sleep.

Dan smiled when Phil reached out to him. Laughing softly, he complied, his lips pressing against smooth pale skin. But then Phil tilted his head, and Dan knew what he wanted, and how to lull his Omega back to sleep. He lapped gently at Phil’s still bruised gland, before not too roughly biting into it again to make his claim known. As his mate fell back to sleep, he stared down lovingly at him, before turning the lights back off and heading out of his bedroom, eventually making his way out of the flat, locking the door behind him.

When Phil finally woke up for the day, it was with a low whine. He was covered in sweat, and the comforting scent of his Alpha wasn't strong anymore. He knew he was still in Dan's bed, knew he was still in his clothes, but Dan was gone, and for some reason, it was harder that morning than it had been the previous one. His fingers immediately came up to scratch at his itchy mating gland, only to hiss in pain when he accidentally scratched too hard, and drew blood. He pulled his hand away, grimacing, and rolled over to lay on his hands and shove his face into the pillow, inhaling deeply. Why was it so hot? Phil didn't remember the news saying it was going to be hot. Wasn't it still spring? Why did it feel like the dead of summer? Rubbing his body against warm sheets, Phil struggled to find some relief for the heat of his body, and the itch of his neck. Sitting up, he decided maybe a shower would help.

The start of the day was typical as usual. Dan went to his first hour, took notes, thought of Phil, and waited for his next few classes. Before long though, there was his break, and he figured that would be a good time to text his mate. After hauling his bag off the floor, Dan headed down the stairs with practically every other student on the third floor. Once outside, Dan found a place to sit for a minute and pulled out his phone before hurrying to send a message off to his Omega.

[Text:] Hey, you okay? I need to take a make‐up exam, I'll probably be a bit late.

He hit send and frowned. Dan hated to prolong the day, but this was his last day to take it, and not doing so would drop his grade. Anything was better than just a flat out zero.

Phil couldn’t stop scratching at his mating gland the whole shower. Blood dripped down his chest, and slid down the drain as Phil watched, gritting his teeth against the pain. Why was he so itchy? Why wouldn't it stop? He pulled his hands away, bracing his body against the far wall. At least the cool water had cooled his skin, even if Phil had been forced to turn off the hot water all together. Dropping his head, Phil closed his eyes, letting the water pound against his back. His phone going off startled him out of his trance, and he shut off the water to answer it.

[Text:] fine. Take your time :) I'll see you later

Phil didn't feel fine, but how could he keep his mate from taking his exam? He was sure he would make it until Dan got home either way. Dan couldn't find out how badly Phil reacted when Dan was gone. After checking over his neck, and cleaning the blood up as best he could, Phil moved to the lounge, completely naked this time in an attempt to stay cool, and tried to make himself some lunch. He was pleased to find Dan had taken the one Phil had prepared for him.

After lunch, Dan went to his last two classes before headed back to the test center so he could take his missing exam. Overall, the make‐up test had set him back another hour and half. He turned it in as soon as he was finished, and hurried to leave. Glancing at the clock, he realized just how long it had taken. Pulling out his phone, he sent another text to his mate.

[text:] sorry i took so long, on the way now. need anything?

After hitting send, he hauled his bag up and over his shoulder, leaving the campus all together, and starting the walk home.

Phil didn't manage to make himself lunch. He'd barely managed to get the lunch meat out, and then his world bad gone black. He didn't even register the pain of falling, but when he woke up sometime later, it was with a loud groan. His arm was aching underneath him, and he almost wanted to go back to being unconscious, but managed to pull himself up anyway. He played with his arm a bit to make sure it wasn't broken or fractured, and then went back to Dan's room without lunch. He collapsed on the soft covers, and closed his eyes. The next time Phil woke up, it was to his phone going off, and an itch in his neck that he couldn't ignore. His fingers came back bloody, and he could only hope none of it had gotten on the covers as he went searching for his phone.

[Text:] I'm fine

Hopefully Dan wouldn't get suspicious from his lack of response. He went into the restroom, cleaned the mating gland up as best he could, and hoped that Dan wouldn't see how badly today had affected him. He knew it was near impossible, but he would deny it to the ends of the earth.

The fact that Phil had said so little was a bit concerning, but Dan did what he could to push it to the back of his mind. He'd be home soon, and then he could be with Phil and not have to worry anymore. Thankfully, the trip home was quick, Dan walking that little bit faster than usual. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right at home. His stomach twisted at the thought, and by the time he'd gotten to his flat, he was practically jogging. Digging his key out, the Alpha fumbled around with the lock for a moment before pushing the door open. "Phil?" he called instantly as he dropped his bag to the floor.

Phil was still in the bathroom, trying to hide the fact that he'd scratched his mating gland so hard it had bled, when he heard Dan return. Unfortunately for him, he could feel the waves of anxiety coursing from his Alpha, and knew that Dan already suspected something was wrong. Closing and locking the bathroom door to buy himself a little more time, Phil shouted "restroom!" and hurried to press a little more ointment to the broken skin. He was working hard to hide the scent of his own anxiety, as well.

Dan's worry only grew when Phil didn't come to him right away. Dan had heard him though, and instantly he was at the bathroom door. He could sense his mate's anxiety ‐ it was almost an urgency that frightened Dan more than he could say. He held the knob and twisted, only to find it locked. His stomach dropped some, and he felt his heartbeat speed up. "Phil, open the door," Dan demanded, not liking the feeling he was getting at all. He realized then, that their connection had become stronger. He could sense things in Phil he hadn't been able to before, and right now what he was sensing made him want the door open. He needed to know Phil was fine before his own nerves would relax. "Right now," he added, choosing not to ignore his instincts.

Phil jumped when he heard the doorknob rattle, and bit his bottom lip as Dan's angry voice chimed through. Immediately, Phil wanted to submit. His body went lax, and he was turning to open the door before he could think about it. "One moment!" he shouted, turning back around to sweep the ointment and bloody Kleenex into the waiting trash can, closing it immediately after. Taking a deep breath, he opened the bathroom door with a shy smile, suddenly remembering that he was completely naked. Though he could feel fear radiating off of his Alpha, a fear that told Phil to submit, Phil merely arched the side of his neck that wasn't lathered in ointment, hoping it would placate his mate. "Hey, are you okay?” he asked, as if nothing was wrong.

Instead of returning the smile, Dan frowned. 'Right now' did not mean 'one moment.' Yet when his mate tilted his head, showing Dan his neck in a sign of submission, the Alpha couldn't help but settle some. Still, the tension was there, and he couldn't place why. "Are you?" Dan asked as he looked around the bathroom for anything that was out place. When he found nothing, his eyes traveled the length of his Omega instead, looking to see what wasn't right. He knew there was something wrong. "You look a bit flushed," Dan said, narrowing his eyes.

Phil shook his head, trying to calm his racing heart. "Of course I am. I told you I was," he assured his mate, smiling at him. He let out a soft sigh as he added, "I missed you," and leaned into him, pressing his cheek to Dan's chest. The side of his neck with the ointment was carefully angled away from Dan as he wrapped himself around his Alpha. Everything felt better now that the other male was there. Phil shivered. "I doubt I’m flushed. It's absolutely freezing," he complained, realizing suddenly that it wasn't as hot to Dan.

Even though Phil had said he was fine, Dan wasn't buying it. However, he seemed fine now so the Alpha started to drop the matter. He just hoped Phil was telling the truth, because Dan was sure he would find out one way or another. "Probably because you aren't wearing anything.” He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the other. "Is there a reason you're running around the flat with nothing on?" Dan questioned, nuzzling his face into his Omega's hair, trying to pick up on anything that was off.

Dan wrapping his arms around Phil made him feel at peace ‐ like the world had been righted. He relaxed instantly, and his heart slowed to an even pace. "It was hot earlier," he complained. "After my shower, it was hot, so I didn't get re‐dressed." He hoped Dan wouldn't think too much into that, as he reluctantly pulled away, staring up at warm brown eyes. He licked his lips. Maybe he should get dressed now ‐ but he honestly didn't want to wear his own clothes. He wanted to be smothered in the scent of his Alpha, so his only real option was to go and steal something to wear.

"How is it hot? It's still spring," Dan mumbled as he gave his Omega another skeptical look. Phi shouldn't be getting hot. He didn't see how he could be. Still, Dan just sighed before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Go get dressed now?" he suggested. "Not that I don't like you like this, but you're going to catch a cold," he mumbled softly, not really ready to let the other go, but not wanting to stop him from getting dressed either.

Phil shrugged meekly. "It gets stuffy in here," he argued, beginning to do as Dan had told him. He laughed, though, as Dan continued to speak, and decided there was no harm in teasing. He wiggled his ass lightly as he moved in front of Dan. "Oh, I'm sure you like me like this," he teased. "Covered in your marks, bare for you. Even my hips have the outline of your fingertips. I don't think anyone could deny I belong to you," he stated, voice low as he continued on his way to his Alpha's room. The teasing smile dropped from his face the moment he opened the door, though, and realized there was an obvious blood stain where Phil has fallen asleep, and another on the edge of the pillow from when Phil had scratched after waking up. He was just about to shut the door on his Alpha, before Dan could see, when Dan joined him in the room. Trying to distract the man, Phil turned and pulled him into what he hoped was a seductive kiss.

Dan watched Phil as he swayed his hips, wiggling his ass just enough. No, he was right, nobody could deny that Phil did in fact belong to Dan. Anyone who looked at him would know that he was off limits, clearly claimed for all to see. It pleased Dan more than he ever could have imagined. The marks, the scent, Dan was all over his Omega. It was satisfying. He left Phil to find something to wear, but at the last moment, decided to follow, not wanting to stop staring just yet. He raised an eyebrow as Phil moved to shut the door, wondering for what reason Phil would have to do that, but he managed to wiggle into the room before Phil could finish closing the door. Instantly he caught sight of his bed ‐ more specifically, his pillows. There were a couple stains that looked frighteningly similar to blood. Before he could say anything though, Phil's lips were on his, kissing him. Dan knew better, though. It was a distraction ploy. He pulled away, frowning as he walked up to the bed. "What's this?"

Phil's heart was thudding hard in his chest as Dan immediately pulled away from the kiss and pushed around him. Closing his eyes, Phil hung his head, suddenly terrified. He hadn't been able to distract his Alpha for even a moment. If he hadn't known better, he would have felt rejected just then with how easily Dan had pulled away from the kiss and pushed past him. As it was, though, he knew it had nothing to do with him ‐ or at least, it had nothing to do with Phil being lacking in terms of attractiveness. Turning slowly, Phil found Dan staring with furrowed brows at the blood stains on his bed. Deciding to play dumb, he asked "What's what?"

"Phil," Dan said with a low warning tone as he grabbed the pillow, holding it up for the other to see. "What is this? This wasn't here when I left," he said as he started run his eyes along the other's body once again, trying to find a reason there might be blood on his pillow. It wasn’t the fact that Phil was hiding something from him that was upsetting him, though, it was the fact that his mate might be hurt and wouldn't come forward with it. Why would Phil try to hide something like that? Dan felt like he deserved to know. Phil was his Omega, so he had the right to know if he'd been hurt or not. "Let me see your neck," Dan insisted as he remembered the inflamed gland, recalling how it had looked just yesterday.

Phil felt cowed and ashamed, as Dan grew obviously angry with him. It reminded him of the night Dan had come home after Phil had allowed himself to be scented by another Alpha. He lowered his gaze, and tried to keep himself from whimpering as Dan picked up his pillow to show Phil the evidence of what he'd found. He just hadn't wanted his Alpha to worry, but clearly, he'd failed at that. Dan's next words came out as a heated demand. Before Phil could stop himself, he was arching his neck and showing off the wounded gland on his neck. His eyes slipped closed as he whimpered, clutching his fingers into fists. He waited for his Alpha to blow up on him, knowing he deserved nothing less.

While the Alpha wasn't happy that Phil had tried to keep something from him, when he saw the state of Phil's neck, his heart dropped, and the anger left him in favor of concern. "Phil, did you do that yourself?" Dan asked as let the pillow fall to the floor, his hands reaching out to hold Phil's face in place and inspect the raw inflamed gland. "What did I say about scratching?" he whispered as he inwardly winced, the nail marks clearly visible. Overall, the whole thing just looked painful. "Why are you scratching like that?" Dan asked as his hands fell from his Omega's face, his tone much gentler now, but still demanding, as he still wanted to know.

Phil's eyes popped open in shock. He hadn't been expecting Dan to sound so gentle after Phil had finally been forced to give in and show him what he'd been hiding. He'd been terrified that owning up to the lie would cause his Alpha to punish him, but that didn't seem to be the case. Warm hands cupped his cheeks, and Phil glanced up to find brown eyes staring at his neck in concern. "Yes," Phil admitted quietly, whimpering as Dan tilted his head more for a better look. Moments later, Dan was dropping his hold, but his voice continued to be soft. Phil dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "It just...it hurt so much. I couldn't help myself," he admitted, knowing that his Alpha had told him not to touch it. "It's not that bad," he tried to say. It really wasn't. Sure, he'd cut into the skin, but when Phil had looked it over, it had looked like any other scratch. Relatively normal.

"It's the fact that it's hurts enough for you to make it bleed that worries me," Dan said as he stepped back, finally feeling the tension leave. No, it wasn't that bad, but it wasn't good either. "Don't keep things from me. How am I meant to help if you don't tell me the truth?" Dan asked a bit sadly. He didn't like it when Phil tried to keep him in the dark. "It needs a band aid. Maybe then you won't feel inclined to touch it. Is it only happening when I'm away?" Dan asked, already considering staying home tomorrow.

Phil nodded his head, gaze still downcast as Dan half lectured him. He knew Dan was right. He shouldn't be keeping things from his Alpha ‐ but he was desperate to keep Dan going to school, and not be worried about Phil. He stiffened slightly as Dan asked him the one question he'd been hoping the other man wouldn't ask. "I don't know, I haven't noticed," Phil responded lightly, gaze still down turned. He allowed Dan to take his hand, and lead him into the bathroom to get cleaned and bandaged up.

Dan didn't know what to make of Phil's answer. It didn't give him an idea on if he needed to stay home tomorrow or not. Thankfully though, he only had one more day for the week, and that was if he decided to even go to class. Pushing the thought away, he led Phil to the bathroom and instructed him to have a seat on the closed toilet lid so that he could rummage around the medicine cabinet for what he needed. He pulled out a box of band aids and some antiseptic spray. "Have you put anything on it yet?" Dan asked, wondering if that's what Phil had been trying to do when he'd taken so long to open the door earlier.

"Yes," Phil assured Dan immediately, pointing towards their closed trash can. "I used some soothing ointment, hoping it would calm the itching. I was scared you'd be mad, so I might have tossed it in the trash, trying to hide it from you," he admitted, biting his bottom lip again. What was the point of trying to conceal any more of anything that had to do with the lie Dan had already caught him in? If he wanted to keep Dan in the dark about when Phil’s mating gland acted up, then he’d have to be honest with him about this at least. He sighed as Dan began to apply the spray, and then hissed when it soaked into the wound, causing the pain to flare back up.

Dan was glad that Phil had told him the truth about the ointment at least. "Phil," Dan said softly as he spritzed on some antiseptic spray instead. "I promise that whatever you do, I'm going to be seventy percent less upset with you if you don’t try and hide it." He smiled apologetically as the alcohol based solution stung at his mate’s skin. "That should take the itch out. For a while, anyway," Dan said as he reached for the band aids, choosing a larger one, and pulling the paper backing off. Dan wasn't sure what was causing the itch, but he hoped it would clear up soon. For now, though. he pressed the band aid against the raw scratched gland, and hoped that it would keep Phil's nails away from it.

Phil ducked his head again. His whole body was pulling on him to tell his Alpha the truth ‐ that he wasn't okay when Dan left for school. That he wasn't okay being home alone. That the only time his mating gland itched, was when Dan went away. Maybe it was the newness of their bond, or something else, but Phil knew he should let Dan know. He was just afraid his mate would give up school for him, and he couldn't do that to Dan. "Okay," he agreed softly, having to fight back the urge to confess everything. As Dan pressed the bandage over the ruined gland, Phil looked up at Dan. "Now you can't suck on it," he groaned. He loved nothing more than when Dan's mouth was against that part of his skin. It made him feel so much closer to the other man.

"For now," Dan said softly as he leaned down to press his face against Phil's hair. "Just until it stops itching so bad." Which the Alpha hoped would be soon. He didn't like it when he couldn’t have instant access to it either, but he'd rather not suck and bite at Phil's neck when it needed a day or two to heal. "Don't touch," Dan said gently one more time, reminding his mate to keep his hands away.

Dan's voice was so gentle, it actually sent a shiver up Phil's spine. He'd always known Dan was a soft Alpha, and not in a negative way. How had he ever thought Dan would be mean to him, for anything he did? Dan liked to put on a tough front, but deep down, he was the gentlest person Phil had ever known. In some ways, Phil wondered how, biologically, they weren't opposites. Phil wasn't very good at gentle ‐ he wasn't aware enough of his own limbs to be gentle, but he loved that about Dan, and he knew being Alpha and Omega had little to do with personalities or physicality. "I'll try," Phil muttered, finally standing up to head back to his Alpha's room. He still hadn't gotten dressed, after all.

He nodded, accepting that his Omega would do what he could. After Phil had left to get changed, Dan headed back to the living room. He assumed the other would be back to join him soon. In the meantime he turned on the television, and kicked off his shoes. Despite the whole scratching incident, it was nice to be home. He'd waited all day to just come and be with his mate. He stretched out some, yawning and flipping through the channels as he waited for Phil to join him.

Phil got dressed quickly in a pair of Dan's boxers, his sweatpants, and a hoodie that fit Phil probably too well. He felt warm and snug covered in his Alpha's scent. Soon after, he wandered back into the lounge, where he found Dan comfortably splayed out on the sofa. Phil smiled, walking around the corner of it, before straddling Dan's waist. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," Dan smiled back as he wrapped his arms around the Omega. "I missed you today," he sighed softly, finally content in knowing that he had Phil right where he needed to be. "And thank you for making my lunch." Dan hadn't forgotten the little extra things Phil did for him. It was part of the reason he adored his mate so much. "What did you eat for lunch?" Dan asked, making conversation as he readjusted himself, getting more comfortable.

The lies were starting to mount, and Phil knew it was a dangerous start to their relationship he was building. He couldn't even look Dan in the eyes as he considered pretending he'd finished preparing anything for himself. It was hard, holding back the way he was; a similar struggle to fighting back from submitting to Dan. Phil bit his lip, ducked his head into Dan's neck, and sighed, melting into his body. He didn't want to lie. He didn't want Dan to find him untrustworthy. He could feel his heart rate picking up speed again as he tried to decide what to do. Lying was a sure fire way to losing his mate for good, and their relationship had only just began. Nervously, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulders, and began to scratch at his back. He still hadn't spoken, and it hadn't escaped his notice. Dan was going to wonder what he was thinking. "Do you love me?" he questioned, finding the words slipping past his lips before he could stop himself.

A few seconds passed, and Dan was starting to wonder what was with the hesitation. It had been a couple hours ago, Phil should know what he'd made. Then another couple of seconds passed with still no answer, and the Alpha began to become suspicious as to why Phil hadn't told him yet. Soon enough though, he felt Phil's head finding it's way into the crook of his neck. Had Phil even heard his question? He didn't know it for sure, but if he had to take a guess, he'd say that Phil was starting to become nervous in his arms. Phil's questions never ceased to surprise him. "Of course I love you," he said, raising an eyebrow. "You know I do. Is everything okay? Tell me what's wrong." Dan said as he moved so that Phil was forced to look at him.

Dan wasn't wrong ‐ Phil definitely knew Dan loved him, but he was scared. He was scared of what would happen if he kept lying to his mate, for any reason. What was a relationship built on lies? Dan had even told him, he'd be less upset if Phil was upfront with him about their problems then if he tried to hide it. What good was lying to Dan to keep him in school, if lying to Dan might make him lose him? Dan moved them both so Phil was forced to look at him, and Phil closed his eyes. He could feel the nerves and fear beginning to shake his frame. "I don't want to lie to you," he stated softly, bringing his arms up to Dan's shoulders, and squeezing. Dan's life was important to him, but their relationship was just as important. Besides, why couldn't they just talk about keeping Dan going to school, rather than Phil trying to pretend everything was okay?

The way Phil was acting scared Dan if he was honest. He couldn't understand why his mate was scared, but Dan could feel it, and he instantly wanted to take that fear away, to comfort and reassure him. "You don't need to lie about anything. I love you," Dan stated, his own heart rate picking up as he tried to think about what Phil could be so bothered about. All Dan had done was ask him what he'd had for lunch. "Please don't try and keep things from me, Mate," Dan said as he tightened his grip some. Whatever it was, Dan would understand. He’d hoped Phil would have known that, but apparently not.

Phil shuddered at the word, feeling himself collapse in on himself. Yes, he was Dan's mate. They were mates. They were meant to trust each other, give each other everything, and be one. Phil took in a shaky breath, and opened his eyes again, only to find anxious brown ones staring back. "Alpha," he whimpered, feeling strong fingers press into the arm he'd landed on earlier. He flinched, and pulled his arm away. "Alpha," he whined, ducking his head and feeling tears prick at his eyes. Was Dan going to hate him? What would Dan say? For two days, Phil had known that Dan going away extremely upset Phil's body. He'd literally wounded himself because of it. "Don't hate me," he finally choked out, looking back up at Dan with pleading eyes.

If Dan hadn't been scared before, he was now. He could literally feel the fear coming off of Phil in waves, and then Phil had pulled away from Dan like Dan had actually hurt him. Dan hadn't thought he'd held on that tightly. He frowned again as he tried to sort out what was wrong with his Omega. "I could never hate you," Dan whispered as he stared at the other with a worried expression. "Tell me what's wrong," he said again as he moved so that he could once again hold Phil's face in his hands. "I can't make it better until you tell me." Dan didn't know what had transpired in these few short minutes, but clearly something was upsetting his mate, and he wanted ‐ no, needed, to make it right again.

Dan's hands came up to cradle Phil's face, and if there wasn't so much love radiating off of Dan right then, Phil might have thought it was to trap him, but Dan was radiating love and acceptance. Dan wasn't going to hate him. Dan promised he could never hate him. Phil gulped; Dan was so kind. He wasn't even demanding Phil tell him what was wrong. There was nothing about his demeanor that would force Phil to submit, and that was what made him want too. "I didn't eat lunch. I haven't been able to eat properly since you started going back to school," he admitted, the words coming out horse from the tears clogging Phil's throat. "I'm not okay when you're gone," he added, eyes flicking back and forth between Dan's in fear of what his reaction would be. "It only itches when you leave me," he said, afraid that would be the final nail in his coffin, because he'd lied. Again. And been caught. Twice. In one day.

Two days. Dan had left Phil for hours at time for the last two days, only for his mate to be at home struggling without him. Dan closed his eyes before moving his hands away from Phil's face, only to run them down his own. He couldn't understand why the other would want to hide this from him, to lie every time Dan had asked if he was alright or not. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Dan asked, shaking his head. "Do you honestly think I would have gone to school if you were hurting while I was away?" he asked, trying hard not to get emotional himself. He didn't want hurt his mate, he wanted to be there every time he needed him. Dan almost felt like he'd been deprived his rights as Phil's Alpha. "You're meant to tell me these things. You can't leave me in the dark," Dan said almost desperately. His stomach physically hurt knowing that his absence had left Phil in pain.

Dan's reaction made Phil want to cry. He'd lied to his Alpha how many times in the past two days? The man wasn't yelling at him, but Phil could feel the frustration wafting off of him in waves. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, attempting to climb off of his Alpha and put some space between them, but before he could, Dan grabbed onto his arms again. Phil hissed in pain, pulling his arm in towards himself, and cast his eyes to his Alpha's lap. He didn't even know what to say for himself. "I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't go if you'd known, and I can't ‐ I can't be the reason you stop going to school," he begged, hoping Dan would understand. "I don't want to lie to you," he whispered, still staring at his Alpha's lap, as he couldn't bring himself to look up and into his eyes. "I know," he responded. "I couldn't ‐ I need you. I couldn't keep it from you any longer. We're supposed to be a team...right?" he asked, hope in his voice as he finally looked up, dreading what he might see in Dan's eyes.

Just as Phil had moved to climb off of him, Dan tried to pull him back in. Again, Phil pulled his arm away with a whimper, and Dan had to assume something else had happened. Phil wasn't even looking at him though. "Is that what this is about, me not going to school?" he asked, starting to get an idea of why his mate hadn't been honest with him. Honestly, lying was only half of the problem for Dan. While he needed his mate to be open and truthful, he specifically needed full honesty when it came to this. "Phil, it's not healthy. I can't leave you to be sick all day when I'm at school," he said softly, moving so that he could push the other's hair out of his face once he finally looked up. "You hurt yourself. I want to protect you and you keep you safe. We are a team, and teams don't let the other fall behind," Dan said, not eeling like he'd done his job. "What if something worse had happened because you didn't tell me this? I'm glad you told me the truth now, but I wish you wouldn't have lied to me for two days. You come before anything else," Dan whispered. "And you're arm, I know it hurts. Tell me why." Dan dreaded to hear, but he needed to. All he wanted was for his Omega to open up to him, and feel like he could come to his Alpha for anything.

Phil felt ashamed as Dan called him out for lying to him over something like Dan going to /school./ Still, he tried his hardest to hold his Alpha's gaze as he nodded his head in compliance. "Yes," he whispered. The rough pads of Dan's fingers came up to push Phil's hair from his face, but his voice stayed low. He knew he was right; what sense did it make if half the team had to suffer for the other half? Phil would never allow Dan to suffer for him. Still, it was difficult. "I didn't want to lie to you," he blurted out, before Dan could say anything else. The Alpha stroked his cheek again, calming him, and continued to speak in a quiet voice. "No," he growled. "We're equals, and I won't allow you to put your education at risk because you think I'm more important than anything else." Dan sent him a quelling look that shut him up long enough for Dan to continue speaking. The words didn't come as a surprise ‐ Phil knew, of everything he'd been trying to hide, his arm was one thing he wasn't going to get away with. He knew it had to be bruised from his fall earlier, and there was no way Dan wasn't going to notice when the skin started turning purple the way his neck and hips had. At least those had been intentional bruises. "I fell. Trying to make lunch. I passed out," he admitted. "And fell on my arm." He dropped his gaze as he waited for a response to that, knowing it was one of Dan's worst fears ‐ he'd just made it known that it was. The worst thing that had happened to Phil was /not/ him scratching a wound into his mating gland. He'd passed out, and could have bashed his head open. Gulping, Phil reached down and took Dan's fingers in his own. "I won't lie to you again," he whispered, hoping the words would be taken seriously, and that Dan would forgive him.

Dan's heart sunk as Phil explained what had happened. So the worst wasn't far behind. He didn't want to think about what could have happened, but that didn't mean he was unable to. Visions beat at his mind ‐ of Phil not coming to after a head injury, or bleeding out and not being able to get to his phone and call for help, or passing out while cooking and starting a fire and then‐Dan had to stop himself there. He was starting to feel a bit sick over it. He didn't even know what to say that moment. "Don't, not ever again," Dan said firmly as he let his gaze fall to his Omega's arm. "God, Phil, what if something worse had happened?" Dan frowned as he squeezed his eyes shut again. "I'm not going to come home and find you unconscious on the floor. I love you too much," he said, his tone softening some. "I'm not going to school tomorrow. You don't get to decide that for me." Dan shook his head again. He couldn't put his Omega at risk, he didn't have it in him. What was a lecture compared to Phil's well-being? The risk was just too high for him. "You are more important than anything else," Dan finished.

Phil watched as Dan winced in pain, his words coming out harsh. Phil knew it was because his Alpha was imagining all the horrible things that could have happened because Phil had passed out while trying to make himself food. He bit his bottom lip again, and tried to hold still. He wanted to squirm, feeling Dan's anger course through his own body, setting his hackles on end. "I promise," he told Dan, and he meant it. If Dan would trust him, he wouldn't lie again. His mouth dropped open as Dan declared that he wasn't going to class tomorrow, and he opened his mouth to reply, but Dan was already cutting him off. "No!" he shouted, this time springing back from Dan's lap. "You can't skip any more school, Dan!" he declared, feeling himself growing more and more upset. This is what he'd been afraid of the whole time. This is why he’d lied to Dan. "I'm not trying ‐ I didn't mean to ‐ I know I can't make your decisions for you," he said in defeat, knowing that, even with an Alpha like Dan, the Omega never got to call the shots. "I know your word is law," Phil said, "But please. I told you because I couldn't do this alone anymore, not so you could ‐ you could ‐" Phil didn't even know how to end that sentence, so he didn't. He felt weak, and powerless, and as if he didn't have a say at all. He knew Dan was worried for him, but Phil couldn't take away Dan's life like that.

He hadn't expected Phil to react like he had. Dan stared in slight shock as Phil jumped away from him, partly because of how his mate was acting, and partly because they were still debating this. He couldn't understand why Phil didn't understand. An Alpha's main obligation was their Omega. After that, everything came second. Dan sat up, shaking his head again. "There is no point in me going to school if I can't focus. I'll worry too much about you," Dan said, doing his best to reason with Phil instead. "I know you told me because you didn't want to lie to me, and that means a lot to me, more than you could know," Dan said slowly, not wanting for Phil to regret being honest with him. That was the last thing he needed. "But don't you think it would be better for both of us if I just stayed home?" Dan suggested as his thoughts started to spin. "I can cut down my hours, or I can see if they have online programs, maybe." Dan knew he needed some kind of a degree if he wanted any kind of job, but nothing was worth making Phil suffer.

Phil shook his head. Maybe Dan was right, it would be better for both of them if they didn't have to be apart, but neither of them was even sure how long Phil was going to be in pain with his Alpha being away. Plenty of Alphas left their Omegas home alone all day. Most didn't seem to have a problem. Why should Dan give up on school when neither of them even knew what was wrong? Phil shook his head. "We don't even know what's going on with me," he stated, trying to remain firm under his Alpha's heated gaze. He body thrummed as he thought about going against his Alpha, when everyone knew what the Alpha said, went. At least when he used that voice ‐ not that Dan had yet, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t. "Most Omega's can be left alone fine, Dan," he said, attempting to remain calm. Raising a hand to his face, Phil ran it down his face in frustration. "Just. Keep this in mind, Dan. I might be your Omega, and I might ultimately have to obey you, and your word may be law, but if you think I'm going to let you put your education on the line for me, you've got another thing coming," he growled.

For a long moment Dan didn't say anything. He was internally trying to weigh the pros and cons of having this argument with his Omega. Sometimes, it was better to pick and choose your battles, and it didn't seem like Phil was going to let up on this one. At the same time, when it came to his mate’s safety, how could he let anything slide? He might get the final say in everything else, but of course this had to be the one thing Phil that wouldn't just roll over with and just let Dan do what he thought was best for them. "Then you need to figure out what's going on with you," Dan said, deciding to find a middle ground. "Let's go and see if something's wrong, and then, if everything is fine, I'll go back to class," Dan said, hoping he'd found something Phil would agree to do. "Obviously, something isn't right. You’re passing out when I leave.” He frowned, knowing it wasn't normal. If there was something he could do to help his mate and to make it so he didn't have to worry every time he left, then he wanted to do that instead. "The only way I'll go back is if I know you're going to be safe when I leave."

With a firm nod of his head in agreement, Phil turned, and left the room. They were at a stalemate, but at least it was a stalemate where Dan wasn't going to pull the power card on him. He wanted them to be equals in this relationship, and they couldn't be equals if Phil was afraid to trust his Alpha in case his Alpha trumped him with his word. It was something he needed to talk to Dan about, or their entire relationship was going to fall apart. Phil knew how their world worked ‐ if his mate declared something using his Alpha voice, Phil would be unable to ignore him. It terrified Phil that if that happened, he might hate his Alpha for it. Walking into his own room for the first time since he'd had his heat, Phil took in the sight of his newly washed bedding. When had Dan even done that? He shook his head, smiling despite himself. He turned off the lights, and collapsed on his bed. They could go to the doctor tomorrow, but for now, Phil needed space from his Alpha.

Dan sighed in a mixture of relief and slight exhaustion. Had that been their first fight? Dan wasn't sure, but he was glad that the argument had been dropped for the moment. Nobody lost, but nobody had exactly won either. Dan could live with that. Just as long as they went to the doctor tomorrow and he got an answer as to why his mate had passed out and scratched his gland until it had bleed. He didn't want to use his power against Phil. He knew good and well that an Omega couldn't go against what their Alpha said. What an Alpha said in his Alpha voice, the Omega couldn’t go against, but that didn't mean they happily went along either. Dan wanted them to be equal, but at the same time, he wouldn't put Phil in danger, and if he'd had to, he would enforce that. He knew Phil wasn't going to have it either, though. Neither of them would have won this fight. Dan knew Phil hadn't taken off to Dan's room, instead going to his own, and he respected that his mate needed space. He accepted that knowing how important it was to let the other cool off for a bit.

Phil felt tears pricking at his eyes not long after he'd escaped to his room, and he allowed himself to cry. It was silent. No sound came from Phil, and no sound came from where Phil had left Dan. They both sat alone, going through what had just happened. Rolling onto his side, and burying his face into his pillow, he found himself disgruntled the bed didn't smell like his Alpha. His clothes did, though, and that was a slight comfort, if not an annoyance, since Phil was still frustrated with the other man. He didn't want to need him right now. His fingers came up to scratch at the mating gland, which had begun to itch again. Dan was in the house, what was even wrong this time? Sighing, Phil sat up, and went to find his phone. He was forced to leave his room, and enter his Alpha's, where he found it on the bedside table where he'd left it. The scent of his Alpha almost made him want to stay, but he turned on his heel, and returned to his room, pulling up a mindless game for him to play so he could stop thinking about Dan for a while.

Dan sat for an hour so, checking the time every few minutes or so. He didn't know how long Phil was going to stay away from him, but it reminded him of when he'd scented Phil that last time ‐ the one that had started everything. Phil had kept his distance for a whole day. Dan hated the thought of that. He didn't want his mate to ignore him for the rest of the evening, but he didn't think it was a good idea to intrude right now. Pushing himself on Phil while he was still upset would only make it worse. The sad feeling started to return as Dan remembered how awful it had been to wait out Phil's cold shoulder. In an attempt to keep busy, he grabbed his laptop, still sitting in the living room, and tried to do some of his work, wondering just how long he needed to give to his Omega, or if he should just wait until Phil came to him. Which one would Phil prefer?

Phil wasn't even tired, that was the most frustrating part. If he could, he would go to sleep, just to ride out the emotions he was currently overwhelmed with. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but after too many minutes had passed by with him unable to stop thinking of Dan, he threw his phone on the bed, and rolled over again. This time, he was staring at the ceiling with a sob in his throat, and a broken heart. Before he knew what he was doing, he was storming out of his bedroom, letting his feet lead him to his Alpha, and then he was stopping in front of him. "What do you even want me to do, Dan!?" he shouted, surprising even himself with the sound. "You want me to just let you give up everything for me!? How could I do that to you!? I fucking love you, and you want me to roll over and let you stay home with me all day, just to keep me safe!? That's bullshit, and you know it!" Dan was staring up at him in both awe, and horror, as Phil continued to vent out his feelings. "When I fessed up, I knew this might happen. I knew we would have to talk this out ‐ but the last thing I expected was for you to turn on me like I had no right to try and protect you. Fine. I get it. You want to protect me, too, and what the Alpha wants, the Alpha fucking gets, but you know what Dan? I fucking matter too!" he screamed, feeling his face flush red with the amount of anger coursing through him. "So either sit down and be a real Alpha, willing to talk this out with his mate, or make the demand, because I am not going to back down, and I am not going to let you quit school. Just keep in mind that it's not only the Alpha who can break a mating, and if you honestly think there is anything I won’t do to secure your future, then you're sadly mistaken."

At first, Dan could do nothing but sit and watch as Phil yelled, the sound eventually turning into angry screaming. He'd seen Phil angry before, furious even, but this was something beyond furious. He could feel the other's emotions radiating off of him in waves. He'd never meant to make Phil feel like he'd done something wrong by telling the truth, or to make him feel like he had no say in the matter. Dan wouldn't try and use his Alpha voice against his mate ‐ he'd just been trying to do what he thought was best for both of them. And then Phil said what he had about bond breaking, and Dan physically winced at the thought. His heart rate sped up in fear of what Phil would actually do. He wouldn't really, would he? Dan couldn't even stand to think of the thought. He quickly stood up, pulling Phil towards him. "Please stop. I love you, I don't want you to break our bond," he mumbled into Phil's hair. "That would devastate me. I don't know what I'd do," he whispered. "But I also don't want to leave and come back to find you hurt. I couldn't live with that...we'll go to the doctor, we'll get it worked out," Dan said, practically begging Phil to calm down.

Phil's chest was heaving when Dan pulled him into his arms. He didn't move, which meant Dan was able to press his face into his hair, but also meant that Phil didn't bother to hold Dan back. His eyes were watering again, and he could feel his blood pumping with fury as Dan begged him not to do what he'd claimed he would. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, and jammed his eyes closed. "I'm not ‐" his voice cut off, from either fury, or heartbreak, Phil wasn't even sure. "I won't ‐ I just. I know ‐" an anguished sob left Phil's mouth. Of course he didn't want to break his bond with Dan ‐ that would probably destroy him more than it would Dan. Clearly, they were perfect for each other. Their biologies had fought for them to be together, but Phil was still afraid. "Sometimes, the Alpha has to make a difficult decision," he choked out. "I know that. Just...please. At least don't make that decision on a whim, because I know I could forgive you almost anything, but you using that voice on me on a whim..." his voice broke at the thought. "Just talk to me. Don't leave me out of your decision making. I would never hate you for commanding me if you'd at least let us both get our say in first." Finally, Phil broke, and wound his arms around his Alpha. "It would kill me to break us up...but just as you can command me for what you think is best, I can...I can do what I have to for what I think is best. So don't leave me out. We can both be bloody stubborn, I know that. Just promise me ‐ no rash decisions on either of our parts."

"No rash decisions," Dan agreed, his stomach still sour and turning at what he feared the most. As long as Phil didn't ever break the bond, Dan would be alright. "I promise. I won't make decisions without talking to you first. You know I don't like commanding you to do anything." Dan sighed as he ran his hands up and down his mates back, trying to do what he could to comfort him and apologize for upsetting him so badly. "I got scared. My future is with you. School is important, but if anything happened to you...Phil I can't," Dan mumbled, not even wanting to think about it again. "I'm over‐protective at times, and I'm stubborn like you said, but I won't just do things on whim, I swear," Dan wouldn't ever use that voice on Phil until he’d talked whatever it was over with Phil first, giving him a chance to explain, and try to find the middle ground first.

Phil's body finally began to relax, and his neck stopped throbbing and itching. Dan's words were like a balm to his heart and his mind as he allowed his Alpha to soothe him. He could still feel his Alpha's panic, and knew it was due to both Phil's threat, and the truth he'd revealed to the other man that night. They weren't out of the woods yet, but at least Phil could feel like he was on equal ground with his mate. Sniffling, he buried his face into Dan's neck, and nuzzled him. Before he could help himself, he was nibbling on a small piece of skin, and then sucking to leave a mark. Already, that made him feel better. Dan was still his. There would be no bond breaking. "Come on," he soothed. Now that he felt better, he could work on calming his Alpha down. "Let's get in bed." Phil knew it wasn't late, but he and Dan had some things to discuss, and some cuddling to do while they were at it.

He was more than relieved when Phil moved in to suck and nip at the skin on his neck. The motions made Dan feel as if his mate had finally seemed to forgive him. Dan hadn't realized before just how insecure he could become. One threat from Phil, and he'd gotten close to losing it. To be fair he felt like bond breaking was warrant enough to get highly upset. Dan let Phil lead him to his room, their room now really, to get back in bed. He felt mentally exhausted after the ordeal. While it wasn't like before, when Phil had refused to submit to him, it was a close second. Sighing softly, Dan let himself flop down on the bed, starting to feel okay again. Like Phil wasn't about to leave him or something.

While it wasn't even close to bedtime, Phil could tell that Dan was exhausted. The man's face looked gaunt as he flopped down on the bed. Phil couldn't really blame him. Phil felt almost the same. It was horrible to fight with his mate. So much worse than fighting with anyone else in the world. Climbing into bed with Dan, Phil curled himself up against his Alpha's back, and tucked his face in against his neck, breathing softly against the soft skin. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't intend to hurt you, or scare you," he promised. "But I was so scared."

"It's okay. As long as you're alright, I'm fine," Dan said softly as he rolled over to face the other, his own arms going to wrap around his Omega. While Phil had terrified him for a second, his instincts were telling him that the panic was over, and his mate wouldn't break the bond. He closed his eyes for a minute, feeling more tired than he had before. "Don't be scared. Everything will be fine. We'll figure something out, alright?" Dan hummed as he stretched out, letting himself get more comfortable with his mate in his arms. Finally opening his eyes again, Dan thought how best to explain himself. "It's my instincts. They won't let me do anything that puts you in danger. When I found out what's been happening...it would be me fighting my own biology to leave you for so long," Dan said softly, not knowing how else to put it.

Phil nodded his head in understanding. He knew one of the main components to an Alpha was his need to protect his Omega. He knew how hard it was for Dan to think, for even a second that Phil would be in danger. But it was hard to understand how that would be warrant enough for Dan to drop his whole life plan down the drain for him. "I know...but how could you give up everything for me?" He asked. "Without a degree, Dan, you can't care for me the way I know you'd want to, given the chance," he argued. "And as your Omega, my instincts demand that I make sure you get what you need. How could I let you make your life harder, if there's no real need for that?"

Dan couldn't argue with Phil's fact. He wanted to provide and prove that he could take care of his mate. With no degree, he couldn't. Finishing college had become even more important when he became mated. Before, it was just something he'd been expected to do, but now it was the difference between making sure Phil had everything he needed and being able to spend as much time with him as he'd like, to having to spend more time away from him and working harder to provide for Phil like he wanted to. "We won't make any decisions until tomorrow, alright? We'll just see what the doctor says, and then we can go from there. I can take fewer classes over a longer period of time, or take half my classes online and maybe half at campus. We'll work it out," he reassured softly. "Let's just sleep on it for now, alright?" Dan asked softly, not wanting Phil to feel like he was trying to close the discussion, while at the same time, the need to love and cuddle Phil was becoming more pressing.

Accepting the fact that Dan was more than willing to work something out that would work for both of them, Phil nodded in agreement. "Okay. Tomorrow then," he agreed, already thinking of how he was going to have explain the whole tumultuous mating to his doctor in order to get some answers. If it would make his relationship with Dan more solid, and allow them to be apart, then he would accept going through all the pain once again. Glancing at Dan's bedside clock, Phil found that it was only about eight. He felt so tired, though, that he was more than willing to take Dan up on his offer. "I love you," he whispered as he burrowed into his Alpha's chest.

With the comfort of knowing they could sort it out tomorrow, Dan let get himself comfortable, his body telling him that it was time to sleep. "I love you too," he whispered as he adjusted his hold on Phil. The reassurance that he was there was comforting. After everything that had been discussed, Dan was more than happy to have his mate cuddled into his chest. It was a promise that Phil would be there every morning when he woke up, and every night when he went to sleep. Finally, his breathing started to even out, and he felt himself start to drift off.

It didn't take much for Phil to feel himself starting to fall into dreamland, but at the last moment, he felt the need to get closer to Dan, and rolled them both over until Dan was on his back, and Phil's body was resting on his chest. He was so exhausted, but also still feeling incredibly emotionally vulnerable. Forcing himself to take up as much of Dan's space as he could without actually becoming one was all Phil could to do find comfort. Dan didn't complain. In fact, as Phil fell asleep, he was fairly certain Dan was already out.


	7. Chapter 7

**** When Dan's class alarm went off, he knew that that wasn't where he was going today. Fumbling around, he found his phone and turned it off. He rubbed his face, doing what he could to wake up. Glancing down at Phil, Dan instantly smiled with how close and cuddled up the other had gotten. He hated to wake him up, but it was better to get up and get going than to wait until later in the morning. Slowly, he ran his hands down the other's back in an attempt to wake Phil up gently. "Let's get up alright," Dan urged softly as he leaned down to press a kiss to his mate's lips. 

Phil moaned softly as Dan woke him up gently, his fingers soft as they caressed down his back. Warm lips pressed to his, causing Phil to arch up in order to press his own lips back against Dan's harder. He moaned again, pushing his body up against Dan's so they were closer, chest to chest, while they kissed. The only reason Phil stopped and allowed Dan to pull away was because his Alpha pressed his hands to his waist, forcing him to stop. Pouting at Dan blearily, Phil sighed, and rolled off of him. He was definitely awake now, at least.

"We have to get up." Dan laughed softly at Phil's small pout. He ran his hands through his Omega's hair, before getting up. "Do you want me to get you something to wear?" Dan asked as he started to rummage around his own clothes, dragging out a pair of jeans for himself before finding a shirt and laying it out. He didn't know how long the wait would be, but getting there early would ensure they got in at a good time. 

Phil frowned as Dan got out of bed, offering to find him clothing, but not giving in to what Phil really wanted - affection. He still felt emotionally hurt from last night, even though the two had gone to bed on better terms. Still, Phil knew Dan was right. They did have to get up so they could get to the doctor's office bright and early, and hopefully get taken back quickly. "It's fine," Phil responded, sitting up and refusing to change out of what he'd gone to bed in - Dan's sweats and hoodie. The doctors could suck it if they had a problem with what he was wearing. Going into the bathroom to relieve his bladder, Phil realized today would be the first day he'd leave the house as Dan's mate. He smiled, flushing the toilet and moving to the mirror to admire the marks still covering his neck. The only thing that would make it better would be not having that stupid band aid over his mating gland. 

Dan could only assume that Phil was staying in what he'd gone to bed in, which was fine by him. Dan pulled on his jeans and threw on the shirt, before pulling on his socks and shoes. Afterwards, he headed towards the bathroom with Phil. While he was still a bit tired, he was feeling more awake the more he moved around. "You need coffee?" Dan asked softly as he came in to wrap his arms around his Omega. 

Phil hadn't even bothered to close the bathroom door behind him, so when Dan appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, he wasn't the least bit surprised. He leaned back against his mate, and clutched the arms that were around him tight. "No, let's just get this over with," he complained, feeling tired, but not caring to waste any more time in the house. He just wanted to get to the doctor's office so he could come home and spend time with his mate. Alone. 

"Alright. You'll want your phone, shoes, and wallet," Dan said softly as he told Phil what he needed. "And then we can go." Dan nuzzled softly against him before pulling back once more. "I'm going to go get my jacket," Dan said before heading back out of the bathroom. The need to take care of Phil was a bit stronger now, probably because they were going to the doctor, which Dan related to being sick. He tried not to worry too much though, not before he even knew if anything was actually wrong. Instead, he went about getting the last of his things together, waiting for Phil in the living room. 

Dan nuzzled at his neck before leaving, letting Phil know what he should grab before they could go. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, Phil walked to his own bedroom, and grabbed his things. He shoved them into his Alpha's sweatpants pockets, and then returned to the lounge, where Dan was shrugging on a jacket of his own. Marching up to him, Phil cupped Dan's cheeks, and forced the other male into a heated kiss, pressing his tongue into Dan's mouth and swiping it against Dan's. Before he pulled away, he nipped at Dan's bottom lip, and then trailed his lips down his jaw, biting down harshly to leave a mark at the very edge of it. "Let's go," he declared once he was finished, and stormed out of the house. 

Before he knew it, Phil was biting at his jaw, no doubt leaving a mark in the process. Dan didn't have time to react, though, because right after, Phil was heading out, still looking rather unhappy. Dan had to hurry to keep up with him, not wanting him to get too far away. As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed onto his mate's hand, sighing softly as they made their way down the stairs and out of the building completely. 

Dan was quick behind him, grabbing hold of Phil's hand in a soft enough grip that Phil knew his mate wasn't unhappy with him. Thankful for the sweet touch, Phil led both him and Dan out of their building, and took the lead to make their way to the underground. Once there, they were forced to let go of each other for a short while to get through the line. Phil could feel eyes on him, and he smirked at all the envious looks cast his way once people became aware who his Alpha was, and who had marked him up the way he was. Every glance he met, he smiled at, tilting his head in a way that told everyone just how proud he was. They were getting onto the train soon after that, to go two stops to the nearest clinic. Phil plopped down in the first open seat he found, and rested his head back against the seat. As smug as he was to be seen outside, marked up by his Alpha, Phil was still rather grumpy. 

While Phil seemed to be fine, Dan realized that their first time going out was not something he was enjoying. At every point he felt like he had to keep some kind of physical contact with his Omega, like he couldn't let his guard down in the slightest. He frowned as he watched people glance at Phil, unsure if it was because of the obvious new mating marks, or something else. However, when the line came, Dan had to let go for a second, but he stayed close behind Phil, making sure that he could reach out in a second and grab onto his mate if he needed to. Sighing in slight relief when Phil found a seat, Dan took the seat next to him. He felt like he could relax for a second. At least until their stop came, which was sooner than he'd expected. 

They were off the train quickly. They made their way through the crowded underground, Phil arching his neck in a show of solidarity with his Alpha, and then they were out on the street, and turning the corner to the clinic. It wasn't until Phil realized that he could feel Dan's stress, that he realized that Dan was not enjoying being outside with Phil right now. He turned a glare on his Alpha, unsure what the man's problem was, and hissed "What's wrong with you?" He couldn't help feeling so pissy. He just wanted to get this check up over with so he'd know what was wrong, and then he wanted to go home and be with Dan. Intimately. 

Dan frowned as Phil hissed at him, a sharp glare on his face. Dan didn't really know to describe his unhappiness at the situation. "I don't know," Dan mumbled as they continued down the street. "I just don't like how many people are around you right now," he sighed. Maybe they hadn't been ready for this? Dan didn't know if they were just putting too much strain on their new bond by him leaving, or Phil coming outside into one of the busiest areas. He noticed the clinic up ahead, ready to get there and get home already. He didn't know how stressful the first time would be for him. 

Phil could understand where Dan was coming from. His Alpha was clearly feeling incredibly territorial right now, so Phil moved closer to him and clasped their hands back together, matching his gait to Dan's so they could stick close together. "We're almost there," he murmured, keeping his tone quiet and calm this time. Soon enough, they were walking into the clinic, and Phil was forcing Dan into a seat in the waiting area while he went and signed in. The process was quick. The woman at the front desk was clearly an Omega, and the moment she saw Phil, she seemed to know what was wrong without having to ask. She gave nothing away, though, as she spoke to him. Phil quickly reeled off his symptoms, and the lady nodded her head at him, informing him they would send out a doctor to be with him shortly. Phil returned to Dan's side at that, and waited. It took an hour, which was remarkably less time than Phil had been expecting to wait. A doctor came out and called his name, and both Dan and Phil stood to go to her. "Hello Mr. Lester, his Alpha," she greeted, nodding at both of them. "I've already been informed of your symptoms. Due to the nature of what's happening, it is up to the Omega, and the Omega only, if he would like to have this consultation with me alone." Phil didn't have to think before he requested, "Alone."

Dan couldn't help but watch Phil sign in, his instincts telling him that he needed to keep Phil in his line of sight. He didn't think it should be this hard. This wasn't going to be how the rest of their lives were, right? Dan becoming protective and territorial every time they went out or did anything together? Dan didn't relax again until Phil was seated next to him once again. It wasn't long after that the doctor came out and greeted them, but what happened next almost sent him over the edge. He glanced at Phil, then back to the doctor. Phil hadn't even hesitated to request to speak with her alone. Instead of saying anything, Dan went back to his chair to fume alone. Phil had a right to privacy, he wouldn't have denied him that, but after last night, after how high strung he'd become that morning, he wouldn't have guessed for a second that Phil wouldn't include him in on it. He ran a hand down his face, trying hard not to make his frustration known. He couldn't even think properly anymore. 

Dan didn't say anything to Phil's request, but he could feel his Alpha fuming as the doctor lead him into the back. The last thing he was expecting, however, was for the Doctor to give him a knowing look. She, too, was an Omega, like the front desk receptionist, and seemed to know what was going on without even having to ask Phil any more questions. After doing a quick physical - taking his height, weight, and blood pressure - Phil was led to a room. The doctor sat him down, and then sat directly in front of him. "You're mating in unable to be completed," she explained, immediately making his heart drop. "You don't trust your Alpha, and neither of you feel properly connected to each other. That was proven to me today when you requested to see me alone. Omegas often want their privacy, but when it concerns their bond, and their mating gland, an Omega is unlikely to leave his Alpha out unless something is wrong. The itching, and the need to be around him twenty-four seven, centers around a rift that occurred at some point during your bonding and your mating. To calm your Alpha, and to keep him on the same page, my assistant has taken him back to share with him the same information. I don't want you to worry, though. This is something easily fixed, and happens more often than you might think. You just need to take time off to be with each other, and work out what's gone wrong. Often, this kind of thing occurs when two friends became mated, especially after something dramatic has occurred. I can smell it on you that you two were courting each other, but you fought it. You need to resolve the issues that caused you to fight against this mating before you can properly bond."

"Are you Mr. Lester's Alpha?" A woman asked as she moved to stand in front of him, surprising Dan out of his anger for a moment. He glanced around, wondering if she hadn’t just seen the doctor had already taken the other back. "He's already went back," Dan mumbled, before taking his attention off of her, trying to calm himself enough for her to leave. "Oh, I know. I'd like to talk to you for a minute. It's regarding your mate," she said, and instantly Dan was standing up from his chair, scared that something was actually wrong. He'd only been back for a total of fifteen minutes or so. Now Dan was too worried to think about what had just happened. "What's wrong?" Dan asked, clearly concerned. The women got him to go back with her though, before she would respond, and now Dan was sitting in a room that looked more like an office. "What's wrong with my Omega?" he demanded this time, sick of not knowing. That's when she explained the real problem. Their bond hadn't been completed, Phil didn't trust him. They weren't properly connected. Dan couldn't say anything. Even though she'd promised it could be fixed, Dan was miserable. His Omega didn't trust him. Could he even call Phil his now that he knew their mating hadn't gone right?

By the time Phil had been released, he was crying. In his hand was a bag of ointment for his mating gland that would heal it the quickest it could be healed. The doctor was quick to inform him of the importance of the gland in the mending of their relationship. Phil's eyes immediately darted around the waiting room for his Alpha, who he found sitting with his head between his hands. Slowly, Phil made his way over to him, and fell to his knees at Dan's feet, staring up at him pleadingly. "Alpha?" he called, needing to know Dan still wanted him, despite Phil's actions having screwed up their mating.

Dan didn't say anything for a long moment. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't angry, but it felt like his heart had been stepped on. He was crushed over it. "Let's go home," Dan said softly, not being able to look at the other yet. He felt like Phil somehow loved him less. "Let's just go," he sighed, trying to hide any and all emotions from the Omega. 

Phil felt his heart break even more when his Alpha refused to look at him, hardly even communicating with him other than to say he wanted to leave. Holding back a sob, Phil reached out to grab Dan's hand, and tried to force him to look at him. "Alpha. Please. Talk to me," he whispered. He could hear the heartbreak in his own voice, and hoped Dan would hear it too.

The last place Dan wanted to do this was at the clinic, but when Phil grabbed his hand, Dan couldn't help from blurting it out. "Why don't you love me?" he whispered back, pulling his hand away. "You've fought me every step of the way. This too, Phil?" Dan shook his head, standing up from the chair. He wanted nothing more than to leave. 

Phil's heart broke at that moment, and he was sobbing before he could stop himself. He'd ruined everything, and now his Alpha hated him. Didn't trust him. Thought he didn't love him. Standing up on shaky legs, Phil dropped the bag he'd been given by the hospital staff, and took off running from the building. He didn't deserve Dan. He had known this was going to happen. He'd been right all along, and now his heart was broken completely. He was ruined.

While Dan himself had momentarily doubted himself, his instincts were clear in what they wanted. Dan had just enough time to grab the bag before he was running after Phil, everything inside of him telling the Alpha not to let his Omega get far from him. Regardless of how Phil felt, Dan still loved him. Phil was still his Omega. "Phil, Stop!" Dan yelled as he bolted out of the double doors, chasing the other down. 

In the back of his mind, Phil could hear his Alpha chasing after him, but he was determined not to be caught. As he bolted down the street, tears streaming down his cheeks, he ducked in and out of the pedestrians that got in his way. The further he got from Dan, the more his head began to ache, as well as his mating gland. He wanted to reach up and rip it from his skin. What was the point of the ache if his Alpha didn't even want him? What was the point if his Alpha had given up? What was the point of trying if Dan had lost faith in him?

Dan swore as he ran into people, pushing them aside and doing what he could to catch up. "Phil!" Dan yelled again as he did what he could to swerve in and out of the crowds. He knew Phil had heard him, knew Phil knew he was chasing after him. If only he hadn't given his mate those few extra seconds. He hadn't expected Phil to be so fast, but Dan knew he had more stamina. He would chase his Omega all day if he had to. "Phil, stop!" Dan yelled once more, the Alpha growling as Phil choose not to listen to him. He couldn't really blame the Omega though. He hadn't said the right things back at the clinic, Phil was running from him now, and he was afraid.  

For just a second, Phil glanced over his shoulder, and that was his downfall. He could see his Alpha charging after him, for whatever reason, Phil didn't even know, and then he was turning back around, and running straight into a too broad chest. Phil fell to his ass, disoriented as he looked up to meet the eyes of the stranger he'd run into. "Where you going, pretty little Omega?" the Alpha he'd run into asked, staring lecherously down at him. Phil gulped, and then whimpered, even more terrified now than he had been running from his Alpha.

Dan had seen it all from a foot away - Phil falling right on his ass in front of an Alpha, one that was clearly interested in Phil. It made Dan's blood boil, his feet picking up speed as he was finally given the chance to catch up. He came to a skidding stop in front of Phil, fury written all over his face. "Get away," Dan said lowly, out of breath but still threatening enough. Phil was his, his biology was screaming at him to protect and defend. The other Alpha narrowed his eyes, glancing at Phil and then back and Dan. 

Phil was shaking and crying at the feet of the two Alphas having a territorial fight over him. The challenge radiating off of the unknown Alpha, however, was what tipped Phil off to why Dan had been so anxious to have Phil away from prying eyes - this Alpha could tell their mating wasn't solid yet, and wanted to take. Gulping, Phil closed his eyes out of fear.

"Looked like he was running from you. I think maybe I should stay," the other Alpha said, his voice cocky. Phil aggressively shook his head, wanting to reach out and grab hold of Dan's leg to show he belonged, but he was too afraid from Dan's last reaction to Phil trying to touch him to bother reaching out. He didn't want to be rejected again.

While Dan was afraid for Phil, he couldn't show any weakness. He had to be strong in front of the other Alpha. He was challenging him, and for Dan, losing wasn't an option. "No, I don't think you should," Dan growled back as he stood closer to the Omega who was currently crying on the ground. As soon as the other Alpha stepped closer as well, Dan pushed him back, growling lowly again. "He's mine," Dan said, ready to start throwing punches if he had to. 

Hearing Dan call Phil /his/ gave Phil the strength to reach out and clasp his Alpha's leg. "Please, just leave us alone," Phil begged, gripping tight to Dan, and terrified of what was going to happen if Phil didn't manage to make these two explosive Alpha's calm down. "I'm his," he cried, staring up at the other Alpha, hoping he could force that one to back away. He didn't need, or want, saving. Well, maybe he kind of did need it. Phil didn't know what Dan was thinking, but he did know his Alpha was mad.

Dan could sense the Alpha backing down some as he watched Phil grasp onto Dan's leg. The other looked down at Phil, seeing that Phil was clearly interested, and with Dan growling and showing as much dominance as he could, the Alpha didn't see it worth the fight. With another dirty look directed at Dan, he was stepping aside, not showing any signs of surrender, but quickly moving around them and walking away. Dan sighed, almost visibly relaxing, finally feeling like Phil was no longer in danger. 

The other Alpha finally left, leaving Phil alone with his own Alpha while he was still stuck flat on his ass on the floor. He was still crying, but the sobs had turned into pants from how far Phil had tried to run. He dropped his hold on Dan, and dropped his gaze to his lap, still feeling heartbroken and upset. He'd ruined everything with his mate, and feared his mate no longer wanted him. He physically ached at the thought of Dan thinking he didn't love him. He'd already been upset at the realization that he hadn't properly mated with Dan, but to have Dan blame his lack of love for that hurt like hell. Phil finally stood up on his own, and with his gaze still downcast, he began walking.

After taking a couple seconds to regroup, running a hand down his face and trying to calm his nerves, Dan finally looked back down at Phil. He was now panting and looking worse for wear, but he was staggering to his feet and already walking off, his eyes trained to the ground. "No," Dan said as he reached out and grabbed his Omega's hand, stopping him. "You ran away from me," he said, grabbing Phil by the shoulders and turning the Omega to face him. "I asked you to stop, and you didn't," Dan went on to stay, not sure what exact point he was trying to make with it all. 

Phil came to a stop when Dan grabbed his hand, trying his hardest to not yank it away in reaction to Dan having done the same to him a few moments ago. Clenching his jaw, Phil felt his sadness turning to rage. He hissed as Dan manhandled his arm, the one that was hurt, and glared at his mate for accusing him of doing wrong. "You accused me of not loving you," he shot back, hurt still clear in his voice. "Is that what the doctors assistant told you? That I didn't love you? Well, fuck you, Dan, because I do love you! More than anything in the world! And I was devastated when I came out of that office to find that you were blaming me for everything. And maybe it was my fault, but I didn't think...I didn't consider...that you might not be able to forgive me." At that, Phil dissolved into tears again.

"And I'm sorry," Dan said back, his tone raising a little higher. Once again they were having a serious moment in a public place. Dan wished they could do this alone. "Sometimes I say shit and I don't think and it doesn't come out right," Dan sighed, his heart clenching in response to Phi's tears. "I'm confused and hurt and I shouldn't have said that," he frowned, pulling his mate closer to him. Admittedly, he was still hurting, but it was clear that Phil was hurting just as much, if not more. The want to comfort him was strong. "You don't need to be forgiven because I'm not trying to blame you for anything. I fucked up with what I said. Please don't hold this against me...I'm sorry.” 

Phil couldn't stop crying again. It had been such a blow to be told that it was because he'd resisted his mate that they were in this situation at all - then to have Dan accuse him of not loving him had been an even harder blow. But he considered what Dan was saying, and the way he was trying to comfort him, and decided he would try and put the harsh words out of his mind. "Call a cab," he said quietly, his voice hoarse. "I want to go home." Burying his face in Dan's chest, Phil wrapped his arms around him, and tried to seek comfort. He wanted nothing more than to talk this out at home. He understood the pain Dan bad been feeling when he'd lashed out at him, and wanted them both to put it to rights. "I do love you, you bloody idiot," he muttered into Dan's chest, frustrated. "I love you so much it physically aches."

"I know, I know," Dan shushed him as he kept one arm firmly around Phil, the other reaching into his pocket to find his phone. "I know you love me, and I love you too. More than anything in the whole world," he whispered into Phil's hair for a moment, before turning his attention back to his cell phone, going through his recent calls, and finding a cab number. After giving the address, Dan was told it would be a ten or so minute wait. "Ten minutes, alright?" Dan said softly as he hung up and shoved the cell phone back into his jacket. 

Phil almost wanted to lash out with a "then why did you accuse me that I didn't?" but he was trying his hardest to forgive those words. He understood that Dan had just been upset, and unsure what to do with the knowledge they'd gained that day. It was still early in the morning, and Phil almost wanted to go back to sleep once they got home, but more than that, he wanted him and Dan to talk. He wanted to put their relationship back together. He wanted to fix their mating and bond properly, so they would always belong to one another. Sighing into Dan's shirt, Phil refused to pull away from the other man until the cab showed up. Then, and only then, did he allow himself to be detached in order to settle in the back seat of the car. He rested his head back on Dan's shoulder as Dan gave the man their address, and then they were on their way home.    


Dan didn't get the chance to answer. Instead, the cab had pulled up, and instead, he was ushering the Omega into the back seat and climbing in next to him. While Phil rested his head against Dan's shoulder, he was busy running his hand up and down his mate's side. "Phil, I'm sorry," Dan whispered, "I'm just scared I'll lose you.” He knew they needed to wait until they were back home to say anything else, but he couldn't stand the silence any longer. Not that they were exactly talkative when they rode in cabs, but he could feel his mates sadness, strong and suffocating. Dan didn't even know why he'd let it slip. It wasn't as if he didn't know Phil loved him. It was just the shock of finding out that their bond hadn't been sealed up, that technically it wasn't completed. 

Phil shook his head. He hadn't even realized he'd said that biting comment aloud. He would have felt bad, if it weren't for Dan's placating words, assuring him that Dan had only feared the possibility of losing his Omega. Phil couldn't blame him for that. "You aren't going to lose me," he practically growled, anger seeping into his tone once again. "I refuse to let you fucking go," he insisted, baring his teeth at the very thought. One glance at their cab driver, however, and Phil was shutting up once again. He lowered his gaze, and stared at his fingers in his lap. He still couldn't believe what he'd been told back at the doctor's office. He still couldn't believe their bond hadn't solidified. He still couldn't believe that, some part of him didn't trust his Alpha fully yet, that their connection wasn't complete. Faster than Phil had expected, they were home, and he jumped out of the car and hurried into their building as Dan paid the cabbie. He didn't want to be outside for one second longer than necessary as he rushed for the lift. 

Dan paid while Phil hurried inside. This time, he didn't have to worry about where his Omega was going. He grabbed the bag he'd somehow managed to hold onto, nearly forgetting about it, before he mumbled a 'thank you' to the driver and closed the door to the cab door behind him. By the time he'd gotten inside the building, Phil was already on his way up, and Dan opted on taking the stairs, not feeling like waiting for the lift. He pulled out his key on the way up, sure that he'd probably beat the lift up anyway. When he reached the top, like he'd assumed, he was alone. He twisted the key in the lock and waited outside their door for his mate. 

Phil jumped when he rounded the corner from the lift and found Dan waiting already for him outside their home. His nerves were clearly shot, as he was still shaking long after the shock wore off. He walked quickly to his Alpha's side, and then slipped inside the door. Dan was quick to follow him. Before anything else could happen, Phil found himself crying again. His head already ached from the amount of crying he'd already done, but he couldn't help it. Dan didn't get a chance to comfort him. Phil spun around, and launched himself at his Alpha, immediately claiming the man's lips with his own. He tried to dominate Dan for all of a few seconds of pent up frustration, shoving his tongue inside the Alpha's mouth, but it wasn't long before Dan was taking control. Phil heard the distinctive "thump" of something falling to the ground, and, in the back of his mind, he realized it was the ointment he'd been given earlier. Phil was too busy having the daylights kissed out of him to properly react to the fact that he was meant to be soothing the wounded gland sooner, rather than later, if he wanted any hope for Dan to sink his teeth back into it and fix their bond. 

In a matter of seconds Phil's lips were on his in a dominating kiss. He allowed it for a minute or so before Dan was taking control of the kiss instead, dropping the bag on the floor before his hands found their way to Phil's hips. He was putting as much emotion into the kiss as he could, hoping that Phil would understand. He wanted to apologize, to tell Phil how much he loved him again, to hold him tightly until he stopped crying. While Phil had promised he wasn't going to lose him, Dan was still scared. He deepened the kiss, wishing that it would somehow be enough to make his mate trust him again. 

Phil moaned softly as Dan's hands tightened on his hips, his tongue sweeping into Phil's mouth to claim him. He was still crying, and having a hard time breathing as it was, but he never wanted Dan to stop touching him like this - like he loved him, wanted him, and never planned on letting go. Taking a step backward, Phil attempted to lead Dan back into the lounge, so they could collapse on the sofa, but Dan was having none of it. Their lips disconnected as Dan pulled away to lick his own, and Phil opened his eyes. Dan's were frantically searching his as Phil tried to hold back a deep whine of longing and sorrow. "I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry I ruined everything."

"Please don't cry anymore," Dan whispered, holding Phil's face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing away the tears that ran down Phil's cheeks. "You didn't ruin anything. We'll fix this, okay?" Dan soothed as he pressed his forehead to Phil's. "I just want you to trust me. I don't care how long it takes," he hummed, continuing to stare into teary blue eyes. And Dan meant it. He didn't care how long it took. He'd wait forever for Phil. Phil was his Omega, he was Phil's Alpha - they were mates, and that was the only way he'd ever have it. Even if the bond wasn't right, he knew they could fix it. He didn't know how, but he'd do whatever it took. 

Phil closed his eyes as Dan attempted to reassure him, wiping away his tears with calloused thumbs. Just having Dan touch him made him feel slightly better as it was. It meant Dan wasn't going to ditch him now that they'd hit a rough spot. "I thought I did trust you. I thought I was okay..." he murmured softly, hoping against hope that Dan wouldn't get angry at him for what he'd admitted. He had thought he'd trusted Dan, but maybe they hadn't dealt with the way their relationship had begun well enough. Sighing, Phil sniffled and pulled himself away from Dan. "I should - go put that ointment on. I need the uh...the gland to heal, so you can...so we can take the final step to fix this," he said, sniffling again as he bent down to retrieve the bag. 

"I think you're holding back," Dan said softly, trying not to show his sadness at the statement. "I mean, I know you trust me but you still-we still have things to work on," Dan corrected himself. It wasn't Phil's fault. If anything, Dan had played a rather large part in Phil not submitting to him, especially after he'd come home smelling like another Omega when Phil's biology had clearly seen him as his Alpha. Even if Phil had fought him on it. Maybe it explained why Phil hadn’t told him about the whole itching gland, or not being okay when Dan left for the day. "Yeah, you need to put that on," he nodded. The sooner Phil's skin wasn't so scratched and raw, Dan would be able to properly try again. 

Phil wanted to start crying again at Dan's comment, but he held himself back. It was true. He wasn't intentionally holding himself back, but at the same time, he was. There were things they needed to talk about, and things Phil needed to be reassured about properly. He wanted them to be together properly, and he wanted to be able to call Dan his. "Maybe," he whispered in response to Dan, and then he was scurrying off to the bathroom to hide the new tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. His hands shook as he pulled away the bandage on his mating gland, and began to apply the strongly smelling ointment. 

As Phil went to the bathroom to apply the medicated ointment, Dan headed to his bedroom, hoping Phil would still want to sleep there with him. He stripped out of the jeans and shirt he'd worn that morning, and grabbed a pair of sweats from his clothes hamper and an old shirt he hadn't washed yet, knowing that it had soothed Phil last time. He hoped it would help again this time. He straightened the bed covers out before pulling them back, making it easier for them to climb into. Dan just wanted to be in bed with the Omega and do what he could to make everything right again. He doubted that Phil felt very well, not after all of that. Dan knew that was more tired now than he'd been when they left.  

Phil spent more time in the restroom than strictly necessary just trying to get the tears out of his system before he was forced to see Dan again. He shouldn't say forced, as he definitely wanted to see Dan again, but he was feeling tired, worn out, and emotional at that moment, and just wanted it all to end. How had this all happened? Just a few days ago, he'd felt so happy he could claim Dan as his own, and now, he was spending most of his time sleeping, lying, and arguing with his best friend. Finally, finally, Phil properly bandaged his mating gland, and wandered back into his Alpha's room. He peeked his head inside to find Dan already laying in bed, propped up as if he were waiting for Phil. Taking a deep breath, and hoping his face didn't still appear too red from his multiple crying jags, Phil moved to join Dan. 

Dan reached out to Phil, silently asking for Phil to crawl into his arms. When he finally did, he wrapped himself around the Omega, not ever wanting to let go. Phil's eyes were red and puffy, and he couldn't stop himself from pressing light kisses to the corner of his mate's eyes. "I love you. It'll be okay, I promise," he reassured him as he nuzzled into his Omega's neck. While he longed to bite at Phil's glad, he couldn't, not with it bandaged and treated. He didn't like the smell, and he didn't like that he couldn't see the mark he'd made, but he silently promised himself that it wouldn't be like that for long. "Let's rest," Dan whispered as he continued to rub his scent onto Phil. 

Phil felt warm in his Alpha's warms, and protected. His body was still shaking from the multiple shocks it had gone through throughout the morning, but they were slowing down now thanks to the way Dan was holding him. Sweet words were spoken, and soft kisses were pressed to the corners of Phil's eyes, causing him to want to cry once more. He sniffled loudly, and pressed himself tighter into Dan's hold, happy he was still allowed to be there. He was overwhelmed in the best possible way by his Alpha's scent as Dan nuzzled his neck, offering for them both to get some more sleep. Head aching, and mind still racing with the emotional upheaval of the last two days alone, Phil accepted it, nuzzling closer to Dan. 

It wasn't until he was sure Phil was asleep that Dan allowed himself to close his own eyes. Even then he didn't fall asleep right away. He listened to his mates steady breathing instead. He felt like he'd been up too many hours, but in reality it had only been a few. As he finally started to let sleep overcome him, he reminded himself of how everything would be fine soon enough. He'd properly solidify the bond as soon as he was able to. He reminded himself that Phil loved him, and didn't even have to recall how much he adored his Omega in exchange. With those thoughts, Dan felt comfortable enough to fall asleep next to his mate. 

Phil woke up some time later, the sun streaming through the curtains of Dan's room. With a small groan, Phil rolled over, and the events of the morning hit him. He felt his heart break all over again as he tried to remind himself that things were going to be okay, and that he and Dan planned to work it out. Shutting his eyes for another few seconds of peace, Phil then sat up and turned to glance down at his Alpha, who looked to be in a restless sleep. Wanting nothing more than to fix things, Phil rolled over so he was pressed back to Dan's side, and started pressing kisses to his shirt, one arm wrapped over the Alpha's waist.

It was Phil's stirring that initially woke Dan up, but it was the kisses to his shirt and the feeling of an arm around his waist that really made Dan open his eyes. "Do you know what time it is?" Dan asked as he moved his own arms around the other, already nuzzling into him and pressing his own set of kisses to Phil's neck, careful to avoid the bandage no matter how badly his instincts told him otherwise. 

Phil shook his head, feeling a shiver run up his spine at Dan's kisses to the skin of his neck. He was desperate to feel Dan's teeth and mouth make contact with his mating gland, but knew that wasn't possible just now. Mewling lightly, Phil titled his head up, hoping Dan wouldn't stop. "No idea," he mumbled, sighing as he wound his fingers into Dan's soft hair. The soft strands had become curly over the course of their nap, and all Phil wanted to do was play with those curls. With his eyes still closed, Phil was trying to pretend like that morning hadn't happened. It sat like a stone in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he needed to deal with it, but mostly, he just wanted to be with Dan. 

Sighing softly into the skin, he continued to suck and nip just around the area. He briefly wondered how long he'd have to wait until it was healed, and then he wondered how long he'd need to wait until Phil could fully trust him. He hummed softly as he felt the other's hands slip into his hair. It was more than just a bit relaxing. Dan knew that they were both avoiding the topic they needed to address, but to be fair, Dan didn't have the slightest idea on what to say or what he could do to make it better. 

Moaning, Phil pressed his body more tightly to Dan's, arching up against him. The feeling of Dan all over him like that was making him all hot and bothered, and he wouldn't lie - he'd been wanting to be with Dan like this for a few days, now. It had been a while since they'd done more than kiss and cuddle. Phil wanted to be with Dan, and the way he was kissing and sucking at his neck was driving him wild. Rolling his hips against Dan's thigh, Phil attempted to hold the other man close, not wanting to ever let go. 

"Mine," Dan whispered as he bit down, not where he wanted to, be close enough to the gland that Dan hoped Phil would understand. He rolled his hips back against his Omega's as he growled softly. Phil was /his/, nobody could change that. "Nobody else’s," he mumbled before rolling so that he could pin Phil to the bed like he'd wanted. His eyes looked over his body, almost hungry for the other. While he loved being intimate with Phil it felt more important than ever now. Scenting wasn't going to be enough right now, and if he couldn't bite down properly at Phil's neck, this was the next best thing. 

Phil nodded his head, feeling heat rush through his body and down to his cock. He barred his neck, and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist to pull his hips down and flat against his own. He could feel sweat already starting to bead against his forehead from the force of his desire. "I love you, Dan," he whimpered, feeling tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. "I'm yours. I'm so totally, fully yours," he assured him. He moved his hands up and down his Alpha's back, and dug his nails into his shirt. "And I will do anything to finish this bonding," he said, closing his eyes and rolling his hips upwards, hoping Dan would lean down to mark his neck once again. The first bite throbbed in the best way already, and Phil just wanted more. 

Dan breathed deeply, Phil's words soothing him in ways he didn't know he needed. "I love you too. Just you, Phil. You're my mate, only you," Dan said just loud enough for the other to hear. While Phil forced their hips together, Dan was busy sucking and biting down once again at his mate's neck, longing to lick and suck at Phil's gland like he'd become so use to doing. He rolled his hips into his Omega once more, groaning softly at the feeling of the other's nails grazing his back. Already he was hard, and his body longed to take his mate. 

Phil could feel Dan's cock grinding against his own. His eyes were wide open as he stared at the ceiling in bliss, already panting from the way Dan's mouth was secured to his neck. Who knew his neck was so sensitive? But he loved it when Dan attacked it - he loved having Dan all over it, marking it, and claiming Phil as his. Running the flats of his palms down to Dan's sides, he scratched his way up to Dan's jaw, took hold, and pulled the other man closer to kiss him. Lips attacked his, but Phil was having none of that as he forced a tiny bit of space between them. Like a secret, he whispered, "I mean it, Dan. I want to belong wholly to you, and vice versa. You are my Alpha. Now take me," he begged, submitting and falling still on the bed to let Dan do to him as he would. 

Dan's body hummed in response to Phil's words and action - the way he submitted fully made him painfully hard. All he could do was nod in agreement as his hands traveled the length of Phil's body, his hands tugging at the other's jumper, urging Phil to sit up so that he could pull it over his head. He wanted to see Phil's pale perfect skin that he loved so much. He wanted to mark every inch of it. 

Phil immediately followed Dan's lead, sitting up so Dan could pull Dan's hoodie over Phil's head. Then he fell back to the bed, body arching for Dan. He was so desperate for him at this point, that he couldn't help greedily reaching out to touch. His fingers came to the hem of Dan's shirt, asking permission to pull it away.

Dan silently moved away, allowing Phil to pull his shirt over his head. As soon as it had been dropped to the floor, his lips were back on the Omega's skin, tasting and marking as much as he could. He sucked small bruises into Phil's collarbone and shoulders before moving lower, wanting every inch of his mate to have proof that he'd been there. There would be no room for question that Phil was his. 

Phil moaned and arched his upper body up as Dan began sucking kisses all over his skin. He knew what the Alpha was doing, and accepted it with open arms. He couldn't stop panting, or running his palms and nails up and down Dan's back, feeling the blood rush to his cock at just the thought of Dan marking him all over. He glanced down to find his collarbones and shoulders already red and bruised, and called out Dan's name. "Dan, Dan, Alpha!" he shouted, rolling his hips up as he dragged his nails down the skin of his back. "Don't stop," he begged, wanting to feel this tomorrow - wanting to /see/ it tomorrow. He wanted to be covered in love bites, to know he was owned by none other than Dan Howell. "Fuck, I love you," he growled, arching his neck and exposing all that he was to the one person he wanted to belong too. 

It was a pleasing sight, Phil under him, moaning and calling out his name. He was rolling his hips into Dan's with his neck exposed for Dan. He could feel the light scratches that Phil was leaving all over his back, and they felt better than he ever realized they could. Once Dan had decided though that Phil was sufficiently marked up, he moved on to slipping his fingers inside the waistband of his mate's sweatpants that just so happened to be his own. "I want to see all of you," Dan mumbled as he yanked them down to Phil's thighs. 

Dan's lips trailed all the way down his torso, his teeth and mouth marking up the pale skin of his stomach, until Phil was a minefield of love bites. He was writhing and whining on the bed, desperate to feel loved. "This is everything I wanted," he said lowly, arching his hips for Dan when he declared that he wanted to see all of Phil. Dan's sweatpants were yanked to Phil's thighs, providing amazing friction to his clothed cock. He choked on a small sound in his throat, and his body jerked as Dan's lips came down to his thighs. "Touch me everywhere," he begged, tossing his head on the pillow. "Mark me up. Make me yours." He was panting and desperate for Dan already, but he didn't want to come yet. He didn't even want his cock /touched/ yet. He just wanted Dan to claim him in every possible way, and if that included getting his mouth on every inch of Phil's skin, well. Phil had no problem with that. 

If there was one thing Dan knew he could do, it was make Phil his. After getting his sweats the rest of the way off, he busied himself with sucking and nipping at Phil's skin once more. He sucked small love marks into the inside of his mate’s thighs, pulling away every so often to admire his work. The dark bruises were in perfect contrast to the creamy flesh. Sooner or later though, Dan knew he would need more. He inched Phil's boxers down some - not yet off, but enough so that he could move on to biting lightly at sharp hipbones. "Only I can do this," Dan said, his eyes shifting to meet Phil's for a second, needing to know they were in an understanding. "Nobody but me gets to see you like this," he growled softly as he sucked another reminder right below his Omega's navel. 

Soon enough, Phil's boxers were beginning to come off. Eyes wide and trained on the ceiling as he continued to pant in desire, Phil cast his gaze back down at Dan's words. A shiver went all the way up his spine at the declaration, and he whined as Dan continued to speak, bucking his hips without his own permission. He gulped as he nodded at Dan, meeting his Alpha's hard gaze. "Only you, Dan. I never want anyone else to touch me again," he replied softly, as submissively and honestly as he could. "Please," he begged. "Trust me." He almost felt bad for throwing that word out there, when both of them knew the real problem was Phil trusting Dan, but Phil was desperate to make Dan certain that Phil had no plans to go anywhere; that Phil planned on fixing this problem, and solidifying their bond, because Dan was his Alpha. "There is no one else in the world for me, but you."

Dan had never really considered the 'give trust get trust' theory, but to be fair, it hadn't ever been an issue until he'd become an Omega's Alpha. Phil was his mate, and he meant everything to Dan, and while he knew Phil had held back before, he'd do anything to earn the other's trust. He would trust Phil in good faith that he meant every word he was saying, that Dan was the only one Phil desired, and that he was the only allowed to touch him and claim him. He hummed softly in agreement as he lightly pressed a few loving kisses to Phil's hips before pulling his underwear the rest of the way down. "I love you," he whispered, before moving to work on the rest of his own clothes. 

Phil could feel it the moment Dan gave in to him. There was a soft sound, and then Dan's lips returned to his hips with a gentleness Phil hadn't known Dan possessed. His soft words as he finished stripping them both sent Phil's head spinning. His chest filled with a warmth he hadn't realized he'd been missing, and his eyes filled with tears. "Dan," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he spread his legs, and opened himself up to his Alpha. Waves of contentedness were spilling against Phil, and Phil knew in that moment that Dan had stopped questioning him. Going lax, Phil closed his eyes, heart racing, and turned his head to Dan, exposing the long line of his neck. With his legs propped up, full body exposed in the most intimate and vulnerable way Phil could be, he waited, breathing soft but needy. "I want you to take me."

Dan felt himself melt as Phil parted his legs and exposed his neck in full show of submission. Dan couldn't help but think Phil had never looked better. Not only did it encourage his own biology, but the Alpha knew just how much sex appeal his Omega had to begin with. That, and the act of giving himself completely to Dan had his cock already leaking with precum. "I will," Dan said softly as he moved to run a finger over Phil's willing entrance. "Let me get something," he whispered, hating to move away from his mate, but needing the lube so he wouldn't hurt him. "Don't move," Dan instructed gently before he crawled off the bed and started to search around the room for the bottle he'd used only a few days before. 

It wasn't hard for Phil to stay where he was. His whole body was craving for his Alpha, but more than that, he knew that he would do anything to show that man that he was completely open to him. He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay spread open for his mate, even more so than he wanted Dan inside of him. When Dan returned with the bottle of lube they'd last used a few days ago, Phil had not moved a muscle. Dan settled back between his legs, making Phil ache with need. His breathing sped up, and he felt his cock twitch at the sound of the lube cap opening. 

Dan couldn't help but feel pleased to see that Phil hadn't moved an inch since he'd left him. "So good for me, mate," he hummed as he popped the cap, pouring a fair amount of lube onto his fingers. He did what he could to warm up the cold liquid before running it along Phil's entrance, just circling him for a moment. "You listened well." Dan smiled softly before carefully pushing a single finger inside of the other. 

The praise was probably the best thing. The moment the words were out of Dan's mouth, Phil was moaning lowly, and aching to hold himself still so Dan would continue to look at him with such affection and warmth. He'd never known how amazing it would feel to have his Alpha tell him he was good for him. He'd never thought he would love to be submissive so much. He was always such a commanding tease, that he hadn't thought melting under Dan's touch would be something that would happen between them. Yet here they were, with Dan pressing a finger inside of him, and Phil biting his lip as his eyes closed once again. A low purr began to pull from his chest, a sound that Phil allowed past his lips as he very gently rocked his hips, not wanting to do anything his Alpha hadn't requested of him. 

Dan was throbbing with want and need. Phil was so submissive and giving under him. Dan was filled with pride that Phil was his, and was filled with pleasure at watching the other purr and moan under his touch. Dan wished Phil knew how amazing and tempting he looked. "I love how you relax for me. You're perfect," the Alpha whispered as pushed his finger in and out a couple of times before adding another, stilling for a second in case Phil needed time to adjust. Wanting to keep up the praise, Dan leaned in to kiss at Phil's stomach before adding, "Love how you trust me to do this.” He knew it was true. Phil wouldn't submit like this unless he was sure that Dan would be careful to not hurt him or abuse his role. "I'll take care of you," Dan mumbled, before he started to spread his fingers apart inside of Phil. 

Phil had begun to tremble under Dan's touch and praise. He could feel his cock aching and pulsing with need, could feel the precum beginning to leak, but all he cared about was continuing to make Dan happy. His hips continued to rock lightly against Dan's fingers, little moans and pants streaming past his lips. He did trust his Alpha. He trusted everything about what he was doing, would literally do anything for him at that moment. If Dan asked to tie him up right then, Phil would have done it. "Alpha," he whispered, trying to keep himself from rocking his hips any harder than he already was. He kept his mouth shut against the plead for Dan to go further. "I know you'll take care of me." And he did. His body was lax and open for Dan as he waited for the man above him to take him. 

Dan couldn't explain how good it felt to be trusted, even if only in this, to know that Phil wasn't holding back, and that he knew Dan would take care of him. Pushing a third and final finger in, Dan began to search for the bundle of nerves he knew would make his Omega feel amazing. "I love you," he whispered again, leaning in once more to nuzzle against Phil's inner thighs. He angled his fingers upwards, continuing to press into the other's walls. "I'll make you feel so good," Dan groaned, his aching member reminding him of how badly he needed to be inside of Phil. 

Phil nodded his head aggressively at Dan's words, choking out an "I love you, too," at the same time as Dan's fingers crooked at just the right angle. Unable to stop himself, Phil's hips were arching all the way off the bed, and he was crying out with need. He rocked his hips hard, pressing himself constantly on his mate's fingers as he moaned. "...always....feel good....with you," Phil panted out, gasping in bliss as Dan didn't stop him from moving his hips. If anything, his mate was encouraging him with the tiny kitten licks to his thighs. Groaning, Phil had to hold himself back from reaching down and taking his cock in his hand, and bit his lip to prevent himself from demanding anything from Dan. He wanted to continue to surrender, and he wanted to be the submissive, and he wanted Dan to know that he trusted him wholly in this position of power over him. Slowly, but surely, Phil could feel his heart breaking open. Dan wasn't going to betray him. He was starting to see that now. Dan loved him. While he knew there was so much more to whatever was wrong between them, he also knew this was one way in which they could already start to mend the problem. In this much, at least, Phil felt complete trust.

Dan couldn't help but smile again at Phil's response, the way he allowed Dan to take control over him, to trust him as the Alpha and to fall compliantly into the submissive role. Slowly, he pulled his fingers away, only to open the bottle of lube he'd tossed next to him. "God, you're beautiful," Dan gasped out, grasping his cock and running his now slicked up hands across the skin, making sure to coat himself completely. He moved in between Phil's legs again, this time to angle himself up, the tip of his cock lightly pressing at Phil's open entrance. He locked eyes with Phil's before pushing in, not stopping until he was wholly sheathed inside his mate. 

Phil lets his eyes flutter shut as Dan pulled his fingers out and called Phil beautiful. In that moment, he felt beautiful. A small smile crooked his lips as he waited for Dan to make the next move, resting his spread legs on either side of Dan's hips. When he felt Dan's engorged head press against him, he re-opened his eyes to watch his Alpha push into him. Immediately, the pressure got to him. His mouth dropped open, but no sound came out as he held onto the sheets for dear life. Dan's length was so thick as it pressed into him, stretching him open for him. The feeling of Dan's skin pressing against his walls made him want to cry out, but the sound was trapped in his chest. The moment Dan had bottomed out, Phil let go of the sheets and reached out for Dan's face. His hands hovered, waiting for permission, while their gazes remained locked on each other’s. "Dan," he finally managed to gasp, fingers shaking as he nearly begged for a kiss. 

The feeling was so intense that it was the only thing Dan could think of. If someone had asked him what his name was, he didn’t think he would have been able to remember. Phil, and the connection they were sharing was it - there wasn't anything else that mattered. "Phil," he moaned as he his teeth sunk roughly into his bottom lip. The tight heat was enough to make him want to come already. Suddenly though, Phil's hands were hovering, and Dan knew instantly what he wanted. He quickly leaned in to press their lips together, Dan forcing the other's lips open with his tongue as he licked into Phil's mouth heatedly. As he did so, he pulled out nearly all the way, before he thrust his hips forward and slammed back into his Omega. Never once did he break the kiss. 

Dan licked into his mouth immediately, not bothering to question what Phil needed. Fingers colliding with soft skin, Phil cupped Dan's cheeks at the same time as Dan pulled out of him, and slammed back in. The force rocked Phil up the bed, and he felt his tooth nick Dan's bottom lip as he moaned, twining his legs around Dan's lower back. He tried to suck at the cut he could tell he'd made, but Dan was having none of it, so Phil immediately surrendered, allowing Dan to suck on his tongue. The intimacy and the love Phil was feeling from the way Dan was touching him nearly made him lose it right then and there as he moaned lowly, rocking his hips into Dan's quick movements. Despite the powerful thrusts, and the need rushing through both of them, Phil felt the most connected he'd ever felt to Dan. The only thing that would have made it better, would have been the ability for his Alpha to sink his teeth into Phil's mating gland, but he couldn't do that right then. 

Even though he could feel the cut, the sting wasn't nearly enough for Dan to be bothered by it, and when Phil attempted to sooth it over, Dan quickly disagreed. Instead, he pulled Phil's tongue into his mouth, doing everything he could to deepen the kiss as he again roughly slammed back into Phil, shifting his hips so that he could find that nerve that would have his mate seeing stars. Once he'd started, Dan found that he couldn’t stop. His hands were moving so that he could wrap one around Phil's own leaking member, the other holding him up as he timed the movements of his hand round his Omega with the thrust of his hips. His stomach was tight, and already he was feeling the pressure building up, but he wanted this to last as long as possible. 

"Oh my God," Phil groaned, feeling Dan's fingers suddenly grip around his cock. The words were muffled by Dan's lips on his, but he didn't care. He was feeling so much pleasure spike through him, he didn't know what to do with himself. He was moving in synch with his Alpha, perfectly connected to him, and Dan was stroking him to the movements of their hips. Phil had never felt better - that is, until Dan's cock collided with his prostrate, and he was throwing his head back in ecstasy. Immediately, heat began to pool in his stomach, and he was rocking back against Dan harder than ever as Dan's fist worked on him. "Dan. Oh God, Dan," he moaned, rolling his hips up, wanting more. "Fuck, fuck, Dan," he cried out. "My Alpha. My Alpha, you are so amazing for me," he cried, nearly seeing white as his orgasm fast approached. He clenched his thighs to stave it off, not wanting this to end just yet. Not wanting it to end ever. His fingers moved down to Dan's arms, and he held tight to his biceps, feeling them flex underneath his touch. "I love you!"

At the sound of Phil calling him Alpha and telling Dan how amazing he was for him, Dan couldn't help but shudder. He was close, but he was holding out, not wanting to finish until his mate had. "I love you," Dan gasped, trying hard to steady his breathing, his hand moving faster as did the thrust of his hips. "Come for me, mate," Dan encouraged, knowing that he was tittering on the edge of his climax. He pressed his nose against Phil's neck, nuzzling at his skin, but not finding it him to stop the small sound of protest. He wanted to bite down on Phil's gland, to give that sensation it always gave him. While he knew why he couldn't do that, his biology didn't. Instead, he had to press their lips together once more to keep himself from biting. 

Dan's head fell into the dip of Phil's neck. He could feel his breath on the bandage over his mating gland, could feel the way Dan was trembling and forcing himself not to bite. Tears, unbidden, once again formed in Phil's eyes with his need for Dan to bite into that gland. Instead, Dan moved so he could force their lips back together, both of them shuddering and moaning into the contact. Squeezing his eyes shut, and feeling the tears fall, Phil was finally wracked by his orgasm. It came in wave, after wave, after wave, washing over him in the most blissful way. He moaned, long and drawn out, as his thighs spasmed and he continued to rock into Dan's fist and down onto his cock. "Daaaaan," he cried out, turning his head and disconnecting their lips. He knew it was stupid of him, but he turned his head to expose his neck anyway, wishing that Dan could bite him. Would it complete their bonding yet? Phil didn't even know, but he wanted that contact to make him feel whole again. As Phil simultaneously hoped Dan would give in and bite him, he hoped he could hold back. Then he remembered how badly the ointment smelled, and realized there could only be one reason it smelt so strongly and so disgustingly - to prevent any interference with the ointment healing the gland. 

The way Phil squeezed around him when he came was what sent Dan over the edge as well. He could feel the other coming into his hand, and the way Phil cried out his name was so overwhelming that Dan could do nothing other than to finish as well, coming inside of Phil as his hips rolled into his mate, gasping and groaning at the feeling. It was white hot, and Dan swore that it was better than any drug. Then Phil pulled their lips away, exposing his neck for him, and Dan didn't think twice before he buried his face into the other's throat once again, whining softly as he longed to claim and mark. For a second he thought he would do just that, but the scent of the ointment was strong enough to remind him not to, that he needed to pull away.

Phil could hear Dan whining, and knew the soft noise was Dan's desperate reaction to wanting to bite at Phil's neck. The sound broke Phil's heart, as he had never heard that noise come from his Alpha before, and never wanted to again. His body jerked at the feel of Dan filling him up, and he dropped his legs as he came down from his high, feeling more love from Dan than he ever had before. He was panting, but he moved to nuzzle gently at Dan's neck affectionately, hoping Dan would understand that Phil was trying to comfort and encourage him, though he didn't have the strength left in him.

While he didn't get to mark Phil the way he'd wanted, he couldn't deny how much love he felt. Not pulling out of his mate just yet, Dan collapsed against Phil as the Omega nuzzled him sweetly. He closed his eyes as his he worked on steadying his breathing. "You're perfect," Dan sighed as he pressed kisses into Phil's collarbone, too tired to do much else. 

"God, Dan," Phil said back. "You're amazing," he murmured, wrapping his arms around his tired Alpha. In that moment, Phil felt like the comforter. It was Dan's turn to feel upset about the events of the day. Phil finally felt secure; he knew he could fix this. Pressing soft kisses against Dan's neck in response to Dan pressing kisses to his collarbones, Phil stroked the tense muscles of Dan's back. "I'm so lucky to have you," he assured his mate, voice low against the shell of his ear. Already, Phil could feel the ache of all the bruises on his body, but he couldn't be happier. Dan had claimed him, even if he hadn't been able to solidify it, and that was all Phil needed.

Phil's words left him feeling relaxed and reassured. It was what he'd been unknowingly searching for. "Tired," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his Omega, silently promising himself that he'd never let go. While Dan wanted Phil to know how much he'd appreciated the submission he'd shown, and how it good it felt to watch - Dan's biology was still buzzing lightly from it - Dan didn't know how, so instead, he moved to press their lips together once more. "I love you. That was...indescribable," Dan smiled as he spoke honestly. 

Phil chuckled lightly. Dan always seemed tired after he came. Phil couldn't really blame him, but he'd never been that type. Orgasms made him loose limbed but energized. He nuzzled at Dan again, seeing the almost childlike grin on his face, and agreed. "It was. I've never felt so much like I belonged. I've never felt so safe." Phil didn't know how to explain his feelings of submission, or how perfect it had felt to give himself completely to Dan, and in return, to have Dan give himself to Phil. There was something amazing about the way their bodies joined, and it hardly mattered that Phil seemed to be the only one to give up his power - Dan had worked so hard to make everything perfect for Phil, ignoring his own desire, and that was how Dan had given all of himself to Phil. Arching his chin up, Phil connected his lips with Dan's again, and finally soothed his cut lip with sweet suction and soft kisses.

Dan hummed softly as Phil sucked softly at Dan's lip. He noted how it was where Phil's teeth had nicked him earlier. It was gentle and loving and he almost couldn't stand it. He knew that no matter what, he'd always want to take care of Phil and make him happy. He didn't know if Phil fully trusted him yet, but he'd continue to do whatever it took to gain it. "Let's take a nap," Dan suggested, whispering the words into the kiss, his eyes already feeling heavy, and his thoughts slow to come. 

Phil chuckled again, finding it hilarious that Dan wanted to nap again when they'd only woken up maybe an hour ago. "You nap. I'll find something to do until you wake up," he encouraged Dan, not really wanting to go to sleep right then. He gripped at Dan's sides to hold him still when he felt the other male shifting off him, and tightened around his mate inside him, not wanting to be parted yet. "No. Not yet."

Dan hoped that whatever Phil found to do, he could do in bed next to him. Just as he was about to move off and pull out, he felt Phil's hands go to his sides, gasping softly as he felt Phil clench around him. "Okay," Dan whispered before giving Phil a gentle smile and settling back against him. Even though his mate wasn't in heat and Dan wasn't knotting, he had no problem falling asleep inside of the Omega. He breathed in Phil's scent as he let his thoughts quiet down, and eventually slipped into sleep. 

As Dan fell asleep buried inside him, body resting on top of Phil's, all Phil could think of was his rushed heat. Having been so upset about the sudden mating and Dan's attempt to bond with him without talking about it first, Phil had passed out and never gotten to take hold of the intimacy that came from an Alpha knotting his Omega. Considering it only occurred during an Omega's heat, this was the closest Phil was ever going to get to replicating that connection he'd missed out on. As he lay under Dan, considering how to make the first move to fix their bond, Phil realized that was the first step to it - discussing their decision to become mates. Phil had submitted to Dan, but he'd never expected to find himself mated to him before they could talk about it, even if, while under the pressure of his heat, that had been something he wanted. Wrapping his arms around Dan's back, Phil began to pet him, holding him close. This intimacy was something he'd needed, and his lack of trust came from Dan making decisions without him. Phil was ready to make this right.

 


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't know long he'd been asleep, but waking up was one of the most blissful feelings he'd ever felt. His first thoughts were of Phil, his mate, and his second thoughts were of how he could wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life. Dan yawned, debating if he really wanted to wake up and ruin the comfort of sleep, but regardless, he opened his eyes, humming softly. Without meaning to, his thoughts suddenly changed from bliss to worry once again as he recalled how the day had actually started

Phil felt it when Dan began to shift underneath him. His gaze was fixated on the ceiling as he tried to think of the right words to say to Dan. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in such deep thought when Dan did eventually wake up, but he immediately responded to Dan stiffening on top of him. A wave of worry crashed over Phil, destroying the bliss that had formed between the two of them. The fractured bond had made them so attuned to each other, Phil couldn't imagine what it would be like when it was whole. Continuing the gentle caressing he'd been doing for who knew how long, Phil whispered a quiet "shh," into Dan's ear, hoping to calm him slightly. "You're okay," he assured his Alpha, arms tightening around him as he buried his face in Dan's neck.

Dan nodded slowly at Phil’s words, trying to calm his uneasiness. He knew that Phil could sense it. Even if their bond wasn't whole yet, they were still connected. "What are you thinking about?" Dan asked. It was a stupid question. He already knew the answer, but he wanted the clarification. At some point they, needed to discuss the elephant in the room, and it finally seemed like they were both in an emotionally stable enough state to do so. "Is it about us?" He asked softly as he rested his cheek against Phil's hair, taking in the scent. 

Phil found comfort in the fact that he could calm his Alpha. It made him feel fulfilled as an Omega, and he nearly wanted to preen, if it weren't so obvious by Dan's next words that Dan was ready to start talking about what had been uncovered. "Yes," he responded. "I'm thinking about us. About what went wrong? About how to fix it, so we can be together properly," he explained. "About how to explain it to you." He didn't want to upset Dan in any way. He would have to be careful with his wording.

Dan was silent for a moment, allowing himself a moment for thought as well. Eventually though he nodded, making sure that Phil was finished before going on. He wanted his Omega to know that he wasn't just waiting for his turn to talk ‐ he was listening and wanted nothing more than to fix everything as well. "What do you think went wrong?" he asked, wanting to see Phil's point of view on it. Dan just knew that something had been missing, and he was desperate to find it. Whatever had made Phil unsure, he could handle. All that he cared about was the fact that he got the chance to correct it. 

As Phil shifted under Dan to get more comfortable for this conversation, he grimaced, realizing he was covered in his own cum, and filled up with Dan's. Unconsciously, he squeezed around Dan's soft cock inside of him, and watched Dan wince as well. "Maybe we should have a shower first," he suggested, smiling ruefully up at his Alpha. He could still see and feel the tenseness in Dan's shoulders, and hoped a shower would calm them both down. "Together," he added, just in case Dan hadn't understood that. It would be nice to do something as intimate as that together for the first time, considering the last time it had happened, Phil had been half asleep. He couldn't help laughing, remembering what he'd asked of Dan that same night. 

Dan gasped softly as he felt Phil squeeze around him, but quickly smiled back. "A shower sounds nice," he agreed, leaning down to press a light kiss to his mate's lips. Of course they were sticky, and he'd been inside of the Omega for quite some time now. No matter how much loved being pressed together like this, he figured a shower would be good for both of them. He laughed back lightly, remember the last shower they'd had together, and assuming that was what Phil was thinking of as well. Carefully, he pulled out of the other and rolled to the side, his own limbs a bit stiff from the lack of movement. Stretching out, he forced himself to sit up. 

Phil couldn't help but groan as Dan slowly pulled out, for the first time in a while feeling empty. He wasn't entirely sure he liked that feeling, but he did enjoy seeing his Alpha completely naked beside him. Sitting up as well, Phil ran a hand through his sweaty fringe, and sighed, closing his eyes. "Let's go," he declared, standing up and reaching out with one hand to lift his Alpha up as well. He grinned when Dan allowed it with a roll of his eyes, and drew Dan in. "Hi there," he greeted, stretching up to kiss Dan softly, and then he pulled away to kiss at the dimple that had appeared in his cheek. It was nice, just to be with Dan like this; there was still a weight on them, heavy with the burden of what they needed to deal with, but somehow, at the same time, Phil felt lighter and closer to his Alpha than ever before. 

Dan couldn't help but laugh again as Phil pulled him in. "Hey," he greeted back, letting Phil kiss at his cheek. After pressing his own kiss to the other's nose, Dan pulled them towards the bathroom, now knowing for sure that he wanted a shower. It felt different now; knowing that they would work it out eased Dan's mind. Once they got to the bathroom, Dan turned the shower on, adjusting the water before grabbing a couple towels and setting them out on the sink. He took Phil's hand again, and helped him step into the spray of water. 

Dan took charge after that, preparing the shower and leading Phil under the spray of the water. He hummed in pleasure as he felt the stickiness already beginning to dissipate, and crowded in close to his Alpha. They didn't speak at first as Phil grabbed the wash rag to lather it up. Kissing Dan as a distraction, he wrapped his arms around his Alpha, and began to wipe him down gently, wanting, for just a moment, to take care of the other man for once. He rubbed the warm rag slowly but efficiently down Dan's back, and then pulled back from the kiss to drag the washcloth over to Dan's chest and down his belly. "You know," he started conversationally. "It's not fair I'm covered in love bites, and you've only got that one left on your jaw," he teased, leaning in to nip at Dan's bottom lip before letting it ping back to the Alpha. He was feeling playful as he ran the washrag down Dan's chest and to his thighs. Gently, he washed over his Alpha's private parts, all the while beginning to lean in to press his mouth to Dan's neck. 

The spray of water against his skin was almost amazing. Sighing, Dan tilted his head back for a second, letting it wet his hair completely, and then Phil's lips were on his in a sweet kiss, sidetracking him as he felt the washcloth being ran up and down his skin. It was different to have Phil taking care of him like this ‐ he wasn't use to it. It was nice though, and Dan couldn't help but think that this was how it was meant to be. Alpha and Omega taking care of each other, both being able to calm and comfort. "I think you look good in love bites, but I wouldn't mind you leaving a few more if you wanted," he smiled, and before he knew it Phil's lips were against his neck. 

Phil definitely agreed with Dan's sentiment about him looking good in love bites. He quite enjoyed parading around covered in his Alpha's marks, and he definitely hadn't been complaining, but he was definitely going to take Dan up on the offer to mark him up as well. Biting down into Dan's neck, Phil began to suck, leaving a long column of bruises into the side of Dan's throat as he continued to clean him up. He felt proud of himself when he pulled away to find Dan staring at him with half lidded eyes, love bites on show. The best part for him though, was that Dan had allowed them to be pressed into his neck. Not all Alpha's would let their Omega's anywhere near there when it came down to being marked. It was a sign of comfort and trust that Phil was thankful he had as he handed the washrag to Dan, and grabbed the shampoo to start in on Dan's hair. 

Dan closed his eyes as he felt Phil's lips on his neck. It felt good, but it also sent a warm wave through his stomach. He stayed still for the time being, letting Phil mark him until he was happy with what he’d seen. He couldn't help but stare back at his mate, feeling so much in love. It was when Phil handed over the washcloth that he started to run it across Phil's back instead, soaping him up as his Omega started in on his hair, washing it and scrubbing with his fingers like he'd done for Phil the other night. He closed his eyes when he had to, eventually standing more under the water so that the shampoo could be rinsed out. "Your turn." He smiled when everything had been washed out, and took the bottle before pulling Phil closer to him. 

"I was right," Phil mused aloud. "You do look better all marked up by me." His gaze fixated slightly on Dan's neck while Dan scrubbed at his skin. He smiled when Dan's hands came down to his hips to pull him in, and allowed his chest to be pulled taut against Dan's. It felt amazing to be pressed together like that, and Phil knew it was about to be even more amazing because Dan had grabbed the shampoo from him. He could still remember the last time Dan had given him a head massage with the shampoo, and it had been heavenly. Immediately, he closed his eyes as fingers pressed against his scalp, and he sighed happily as Dan's fingers began moving.

Dan laughed lightly as Phil heaved a gentle sigh. He knew just how much the other liked it. He scrubbed his fingers through his mate's hair, making sure to get everywhere, using his fingernails lightly every so often. Dan let himself take longer then needed before he directed Phil to stand further under the water, making sure to rinse out all the soap before letting him know that it was okay to open his eyes again. 

Phil had been right. Dan's fingers against his head was the most relaxing thing next to the sex they'd had earlier that afternoon. He was so out of it and relaxed by the feeling of Dan's fingers in his hair, that Phil didn't even realize how long it had actually been. From time to time, Dan's nails would scrape against his scalp, and Phil couldn't help the fact that he'd started a low hum akin to a purr again. He just loved the way Dan touched him. The massage was so wonderful, Phil wasn't even disappointed when Dan told him it was time to rinse his hair, and did so willingly, finally opening bleary eyes to look at Dan when the man told him he could. "Your hands are amazing," he commented lightly, chuckling at his own comment. 

"Hardly," Dan smiled again as he pressed a kiss to the other's lips. Again, he was filled with that warm feeling he could only get from Phil. "Thankfully for me, you're just not a hard Omega to please," Dan  
teased before turning the water off. "Come on, let's dry up," Dan said softly before stepping out and grabbing one of the towels he'd laid out, holding it open for Phil to step into. As soon as he did, he wrapped the towel around Phil's frame, holding him for a second before moving to get his own towel. 

Phil frowned. "Maybe I am easy to please, but I doubt anybody could please me like you do," he responded, serious in that. It wasn't hard to make Phil happy, but no one made Phil happier than Dan. He followed his mate out of the shower anyway, pleased to be wrapped up in a towel, and then immediately afterwards wrapped up by Dan's strong arms. He hummed happily until he was released, and then dried off quickly. It was time to get serious about more important matters.

"Let's get dressed," Dan said, almost wanting to continue to put off the conversation. He knew he shouldn't, but he was almost afraid of what Phil was going to say. Regardless, he needed to hear it so that he could finally understand. Still, his heart skipped a beat as he tied the towel around his waist, grabbing Phil's hand so he could lead them back to the bedroom. He assumed that Phil would want to wear something of his ‐ at least he hoped so, anyway. It was nice to see his mate wearing his clothes. Not that Phil wasn't perfect in his own clothes, Dan had just enjoyed it today and yesterday. 

Following Dan out of the room, Phil tried to keep himself from becoming scared. He knew Dan was open to listening to what he had to say, and it was important to have this conversation in order for Phil to feel like he could trust Dan, but that didn't lessen his terrifying it was, and if it turned out Dan was unable to listen to him, well, it was good for Phil to know that as well. "Dress me," Phil commanded his mate when they arrived in his room, wanting to feel as close to Dan as possible in order to get through this conversation.

Not having to be told twice, Dan opened a drawer and pulled out a couple pairs of boxer briefs. Hurrying to get his own on, he then held out the other so that Phil could step into them. "I like it when you wear my clothes," he mumbled before sliding the fabric up over the other's thighs and finally to his waist. Though he would be happy with Phil just wearing this, he figured his mate might want a bit more on. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants next, and helped the Omega into them, again sliding them up to rest lowly on Phil's hips. Finally, he found a shirt, and instructed Phil to raise his arms so that Dan could slide it over his head. Once Phil was dressed, Dan worked on finding his own set of clothes. 

Phil couldn't help laughing at Dan actually dressing him as he'd asked. He hadn't expected anything less from the Alpha, but he still found it cute and humorous. "Well that's good, because I love wearing your clothes," he agreed. As he was helped into a t‐shirt, Phil wondered if he should actually keep it on. He thought, maybe, it would make Dan more comfortable in this conversation if he could see how he'd claimed his Omega. As Dan turned around to find his own clothing, Phil stripped the shirt back off, and sat back on Dan's bed. Scooting back until his back hit the headrest, Phil pulled his legs to his chest. The nerves were coming back. He didn't want his Alpha to misunderstand anything he told him now.

When Dan turned back around, Phil had taken off the shirt, and was sitting neatly on the bed with his legs against his chest. He liked the way he could see every mark he'd left against the pale, perfect skin. His nerves settled some, but not by much. Without thinking, he crawled up on the bed next to Phil, making it so that their sides were pressed against one another. He didn't know what to say, so instead, he slid a protective arm around Phil's waist, and pulled him further against his side. "What are you thinking?" Dan mumbled, knowing good and well what his mate was thinking, yet being unable to come up with a better way to start the conversation. 

Dan came up next to him, slipping a warm arm around his waist, and making Phil feel that tiny bit safer about the situation they were in. "You," he murmured, resting his head against Dan's shoulder but continuing to stare straight ahead at the far wall of Dan's room. "Us," he added. He wasn't 100% sure how to start this conversation, but he knew Dan was throwing the low ball to give Phil the go ahead. Sighing, Phil closed his eyes. "There's this /thing/ sitting on our shoulders that we have to talk about. But I need to know, Dan, that you won't...you won't get angry at what I have to say?" he questioned, shaking his head as he realized that hadn't come out right. "No, that's not what I mean. You have every right to feel any way that you /do/ in this conversation, and I want to know that you'll share every emotion with me, because that's important right now, but...but I just. I just need to know neither of us is going to fly off the handle here. That we'll stay open minded, and question each other fully and honestly, rather than taking anything the wrong way. I don't want to say the wrong thing, make you feel upset, hurt, or angry, and have you storm off rather than talking to me. I need us to talk, Dan, but I'm scared. I'm so scared," he admitted. 

He listened to what Phil had said, and took in every word, but the fact that Phil was so scared and worried that Dan was going to react badly, well...that sort of frightened him. Was he planning on saying something bad? How bad could it actually be if it was? Dan hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I'm not going to fly off the handle or storm out.” He meant it, even if his chest felt tighter and he was more concerned with what the Omega was going to stay than he had been before. "Just..." Dan trailed off as he sought the right words, "I can't promise to agree with everything, but I can promise to understand and take everything you say very seriously," Dan said softly as he promised to be considerate. 

Phil forced a smile, wanting to calm the obviously frightened Alpha sitting beside him. He hadn't wanted to make the other man panic, but he was terrified that his mate was going to take what Phil had to say the wrong way. It didn't sound good that Phil hadn't felt ready to bond the night Dan had bit into his mating gland, but it also wasn't because Phil hadn't wanted to bond at all, and he knew Dan would think that initially. He just needed to keep Dan from running. "Good. I. I understand, you don't have to agree with everything I say. I just want you to hear me out," he explained. Taking a deep breath, Phil began to try and explain. "I was thinking, after you fell asleep...inside me. I never...I never got the chance to have that bonding experience when I went into that heat. I passed out when you...bit me, and didn't come too until you'd already gone soft. Remember?" he asked, trying to ease into his own epiphany.

Hearing Phil out was something Dan would always be able to do. He nodded after a moment, remembering the first time he'd bit Phil's mating gland, and how he'd thought he'd created a full fledged bond. But Phil didn't really get to have an intimate bonding moment like he should have. "Yeah, I remember," Dan sighed softly as he thought back. "You were really sick though. I mean, you were in heat, and then you'd been sick all day. It was just...I guess a little unplanned, huh?" 

Phil nodded his head, but Dan wasn't entirely getting what Phil was getting at. "Yeah, you're right. I'd been sick since you came home that morning. I didn't get the closeness of you knotting me, nor did I get to experience our post‐bonding, and I think those are two of the factors for why our mating never completed, but there's something else. I didn't pass out after you bit me because I’d been sick all day, Dan..." he said, trailing off and turning his head to glance sideways at his mate.

"That can be easily fixed, right? Maybe during your next heat or something? Or I could spend more time with you, not leaving you during the day?" Dan suggested but he went quiet once again as Phil explained that he hadn't passed out because he'd been sick. There was something else. Dan wracked his mind trying to think of another reason. When he couldn't come up with one, he looked back at his Omega. "Okay? Why did you pass out then? Am I missing something?" Dan asked slowly, his stomach tightening again. 

Phil lowered his gaze from his clearly frightened Alpha, and began to explain. "I passed out because even though I wanted nothing more than to be bonded to you, to become officially your mate, I was scared. Even in heat, I kept hoping you wouldn't bite me, not yet at least. Not until we could talk. I wanted you to soothe my mind, because I'd been so terrified it was my heat that made you want to mate me. I submitted to you because my biology and me finally couldn't take it anymore, and wanted to be yours, but I never got to talk through why I had been afraid to be with you in the first place. When you bit me, Dan...you took me by surprise. Remember, when I woke up, that I couldn't stop crying? It was because I was terrified that I'd made a mistake. That you were going to one day up and leave me. I was so upset, and we never really talked our way through why I was afraid to be with you in the first place. You made the decision to mate me without talking to me first, and as happy as I am that you chose /me,/ I think that's where my mistrust stems from." By the time Phil had finished talking, not only was he trembling, but his voice had gone low and quiet in fear. He released his bent legs to take a tight hold of Dan's hand to prevent him from running away.

Even though Phil was holding his hand and keeping him in place, his words had physically hurt. Dan tried to think through what the other had said, to make sense of it in a way that didn't leave him feeling miserable. But Phil hadn't wanted to be mated to him. It was Dan who had done that. Phil hadn't wanted to submit. It had just been too much for him to keep fighting Dan. How could Phil be happy when he hadn't wanted it, at least not yet? Especially not the way it had happened. Dan nodded after what felt like ages. "Okay," he mumbled, determined to keep his promise and not let Phil see him get emotional over it. "What do you want to do?" he asked, his eyes fixated on the bed under him. He wasn't sure how to fix those problems. Phil had been scared and reluctant, and to some extent, didn't trust him. It was more than Phil not liking a decision he'd made. It all seemed to equal up to Phil not wanting to be mated in the first place. 

Phil could physically feel Dan getting the wrong idea and trying to hide his feelings over what Phil had said. The Alpha's gaze was lowered, his fingers slack in Phil's grip, and it was clear he was trying his hardest to do anything to avoid looking at his Omega. Horrified, and growing even more upset, Phil felt himself start to panic. "Dan," he whispered. "Dan, you promised," he said. He was starting to shake again. "You promised to be open with me. Tell me what you're thinking. You've misunderstood me, I can feel it," he whined, tightening his grip on Dan's hand and practically begging him to look at him.

Dan didn't see how he could misunderstand at all, but like Phil had asked, he looked over at him. "I'm being open," he mumbled back, already trying to think of a decent response. He didn't know what Phil wanted him to say after that. He couldn't just say, 'well I feel really awful now' or 'Yeah I totally get where you're coming from.' Part of him felt like he'd forced Phil into being mated without consent, like he hadn't wanted this bond at all. "I don't know what to do," Dan sighed, moving to run a hand down his face. 

Phil shook his head. "Daniel, you aren't being open." His Alpha wasn't telling him what he was thinking, but Phil knew it was bad. It was his worst fears realized. "You think I didn't want to mate with you, don't you?" he asked quietly, knowing he'd hit the bullseye when Dan turned away from him again, eyes hurt. "I told you, you misunderstood. I was desperate to have you mate me. I wanted nothing more than to belong to you, but I was in heat! Can you imagine how terrifying it would feel, knowing an Alpha can't resist the smell of an Omega in heat? Already, I'd been terrified you didn't really want me. Now imagine being taken by surprise at your most vulnerable, and tell me you wouldn't be even more terrified that the person who had just bonded with you had possibly only done it because he was mesmerized by the scent of your heat." Phil hoped, maybe, saying it like that would force Dan to open up more to him, and get him talking, because Phil wasn't entirely sure how to make Dan understand.

He could understand why Phil had been scared, but he hadn't needed to be. "I thought you knew me better than that.” Dan shook his head, still feeling like Phil hadn't truly wanted Dan to mate him. "I thought I did what I could to make you believe me afterwards." He couldn't stop the feeling that he'd done wrong by his Omega. "I tried to make it so that you weren't scared, and now it just seems like you didn't really want it, Phil," Dan frowned again as tried to stay collected. “I thought...I thought mating with you would make everything better. I thought it would make you believe me when I said that I ‐ that I wanted to be your Alpha.”

Phil whimpered, knowing that they'd both messed up, and horrified that Dan really thought Phil didn't want to be his mate. "Dan, no. I've been in love with you since before you took the train here to visit me for the first time. I've wanted to be your Omega since I met you. I've submitted to you everyday of our friendship until recently, and only then because I was terrified that you didn't love me. I was terrified that I would ruin our friendship, and that you were too young to settle down with me. I'm four years older than you, Dan." Phil stopped a moment to sniffle. "I understand now that you mated me that day because you were trying to calm my fears, but you never even understood them. This is why we need to talk this out, because we both have had misunderstandings, and we can't bond properly with those misunderstandings in place. I love you Dan. I wanted to be mated by you, but I never understood the true reasons you did it that day. Please. I can't stand the thought that you believe I didn't want to be your mate. Everything in me was so desperate to be your mate, that no matter how hard I fought it, my body would no longer let me." Shifting his weight, Phil finally moved so he was squatting in front of Dan, rather than next to him. "Talk to me," he demanded. "This is how we'll fix the bond. This is how we'll complete it. By telling each other everything."

While he'd tried not to appear upset, Dan finally allowed himself to rub harshly at his eyes which had started to tear up. Phil meant so much to him. He'd never wanted to do the wrong thing or force him into anything. When he'd mated the other, it had been the best day of his life. The most wonderful thing Dan could have ever done with his life was making Phil his Omega, and the idea of Phil scared, unhappy, or any reason, hurt. "Four years isn't that much, Phil," he mumbled. "You could be twenty years older than me and I wouldn't care. I'd still want to settle down and have a future with you," he frowned before looking back at Phil. "Because I knew it was right. I swear, right then I knew that you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with." Dan knew it sounded sappy and dumb but that was the truth. "You make me complete." Dan frowned as he ran the palms of his hands down his face again. "I want nothing more in life than to be your Alpha, and I know you've submitted to me before, I just didn't...I thought that's what you wanted. But then you fighting me, I just...I don't know Phil," Dan mumbled. 

Hope bloomed hot and wild in Phil's chest at Dan's words. The idea of Dan having known, immediately, that Phil was his one and only future made him laugh through the tears that had started to fall. Not to mention Dan was so certain about Phil that their age difference didn't even matter to him, and still wouldn't have even if Phil had been twenty years older. "Dan," he whispered through the small chuckle, reaching up to take Dan's face in his hands. "You make me complete too," he said, voice soft and eyes even softer as he tried to make Dan look at him. His heart sank slightly at Dan's last comment. "You don't know what, Dan?" he whispered, afraid of what the answer might turn out to be.

He let himself lean into Phil's touch, his eyes meeting Phil's blue ones again. "I don't know how I messed up like this," Dan admitted. He didn't know how things had gotten so backwards. "I know it was too soon for you, it just...it wasn't too soon for me. I thought I was doing the right thing." He let his eyes drop back to the bed. His biology had said it loud and clear, that Phil was his mate, he was his Omega, and that Dan was his Alpha. That's what made sense to him. Maybe the fact that Phil had fought him was a sign. "Finally you were giving in, and I thought that was because you were ready." 

Phil's heart broke at the pained sound of Dan's voice, and he immediately let go of Dan's face to drag his Alpha into a hug. "Oh, Dan," he murmured, pressing Dan's face into his chest. He could feel his chest tightening, but at the same time, he felt something unfurling. That piece of him that had been holding back for so long, felt like it had been released. Phil’s heart felt whole, and he could look at Dan now and see a man who truly loved him, rather than just a man who’d been enchanted by his heat. Dan’s words were sincere. Phil could feel it through their bond, but more than that, he could finally see it through his actions. He felt himself relax, let go, and a pleasant buzz started in his mind. There were so many memories flooding him, like a block had been released and Phil was finally seeing everything Dan had ever done for him properly, rather than through the terrified goggles Phil had worn in fear that Dan didn’t truly love him. "I forgive you, you know that? I forgive you,” he murmured, his voice low and quiet. “I wasn't ready in that exact moment, because I needed to hear you tell me what you've just told me now, but I've been ready, and I am ready now, because I know you love me. I was heartsick to find out our mating never completed." Phil was holding Dan tight to his chest in a protective way, now, and he never planned on letting go. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay. We know why the bonding didn't take now, and we're on our way to fixing it. It's going to be okay."

Dan usually wasn't one to need comforting. He was an Alpha. He was meant to be able to protect and take care of. He’d always believed that he didn't need to be cuddled close, or whispered to because of his genetic make up, but the way Phil held him and whispered soft adoring promises to him, made him melt, and he went slack against the other. "You're ready now, right? You want this? Because Phil, I don't know what I'll do if‐if you don't. You trust me?" he asked softly, nosing into Phil's shoulder, desperate for his mate to tell him. "Promise it's going to be okay?" He didn’t know why, but he needed to hear it. It was as if Phil said it, it really would be alright. 

Phil smiled into Dan's hair, wrapping his arms around the other man. "Yes. I want this, Dan. I trust you. I believe in you. In us," he said, voice quiet, and it was true. He did trust Dan, now that he knew. Now that he understand what had been going through Dan’s head that day, and that it wasn’t just Phil’s heat that had made him think bonding with Phil had been a good idea. Dan...loved him. He kissed the top of Dan's head, and then pulled away to look him square in the face. "I promise it's going to be okay. We'll be okay." Then he pulled Dan close again, and kissed him softly, tilting his head to deepen it in the sweetest and as innocent way possible. He poured his heart into the kiss, running soothing hands up and down Dan's back. When their lips finally disconnected, Phil smiled at him. "We just need to talk about things like we did this time, rather than holding it in, okay?" His smile was as gentle as he could make it as he held his Alpha close.

"Okay," Dan answered back after a moment, nodding in agreement. He felt better, like he wasn't going to lose Phil, which overall was his biggest fear. He didn't want to feel like every time he turned around, he was about to lose his Omega. "I love you, more than anything...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he whispered as he leaned in again so that he could nuzzle at his mate. He sighed in relief. He trusted Phil. 

Dan was nuzzling at him again, seeking comfort, so Phil kept his arms wrapped around the man, gently rubbing his back. Maybe they needed to do something together, as well. Spend proper quality time together as mates. Share intimacy like they had earlier that afternoon, with the shower and Dan falling asleep inside him. "They said it would be at least three days, if I use the ointment three times a day. In the meantime, they suggested we court each other properly. You know. Date, make out, spend time together where we both know that the other is looking to mate sometime soon. Build trust, and a proper relationship. Actually know that we’re courting each other this time. The ointment also resets the bonding, so we'll be able to share that moment of initial bonding again without facing the pain of having it broken. Do you maybe wanna do something tonight?" Phil suggested.

He was glad that the ointment would help reset everything. There would be no need to break the bond to start over. Still, those three days wouldn't come soon enough for Dan. "Yeah, that would be nice," he agreed, it would be nice to do the whole proper courting thing, for their own biology to realize that the other wanted a mate. "Would you like to go to dinner, maybe something a bit nicer?" Dan suggested. He realized though that just Phil as needed this, he did too. The biggest difference was that Phil had missed out on this part of the bonding. This should have been step one from the beginning. 

Grinning excitedly, Phil pulled back. "Dinner and a movie?" Phil suggested, hoping Dan would say yes, and already excited his mate had agreed and suggested things in the first place. "Like a real date. One I wanted to take you on the first time you came down here," Phil admitted, laughing. He would just have to go and put the ointment back on again before they went out. They were both freshly showered as well, but maybe Phil could go surprise Dan and dress up for him in some of his own clothes, and vice versa.

When Phil smiled like that, Dan knew that he would do anything Phil asked. As long as Phil smiled at him like that, there was nothing he wouldn't do. "Dinner and a movie," Dan agreed as he smiled back. Dan laughed lightly, recalling the first time he came to see Phil. "I just wanted to be with you. Everything else was secondary." Dan pressed another kiss to the other's lips. While Dan still felt that way, he also wanted to go out with his mate, to make Phil fall even further in love with him. 

Chills ran up Phil's spine at Dan's words. He felt warm, and bathed in love. "Yeah?" He asked. "Good. Because my life became a hell of a lot brighter when you came into it," he responded, pressing his face into Dan's neck now that his mate was feeling better. He felt Dan's head fall into the crook of his neck as well, and shuddered at the familiar feeling of being scented. It felt like it had before ‐ comforting, and like Dan was the only Alpha who should ever be allowed to do that. It felt right. "I should...go get ready for our date," he commented lightly, feeling a little lightheaded from the comforting action.

After scenting Phil, a habit that was now also his own source of comfort, he nodded. "Alright, I'll let you get ready," he smiled again, slowly pulling away. He was once again reassured that everything would be alright. Phil was his Omega and they be fine. As soon as Phil had gotten up, Dan crawled off the bed as well. Already he was tempted to pull the other back into his arms, but he was right. If they were going out, they should go and get dressed, and Phil was heading towards his room, so that meant he was looking for his own clothes, a cue for Dan to maybe put on one of his better outfits. 

Phil was still feeling slightly warm and fuzzy headed as he headed for his own bedroom, stripping out of Dan's clothes as he went, and leaving a trail behind him. By the time he'd made the short distance to his bedroom, he was completely naked. It didn't take long for Phil to pull out the blue and black dress shirt he had, and a nice pair of black slacks to pull on. It was an outfit he reserved for special occasions, but today seemed appropriate enough. Rather than doll up as Phil would have normally done to accentuate himself, he chose to forego cologne or anything like that, so he could continue to smell like Dan. After, he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and reapply the ointment he'd been given to the bandaged mating gland. It was still furiously red, and looked to almost be festering, at this point, so Phil quickly covered it back up once the ointment was applied, hoping, in three days, that Dan would be able to use that gland to bond with him.

Dan searched his closet for something to wear. It was hard to find what he was looking for when everything he had was black. There were a few things that weren't so dark, one being a white button up with moths on it. He contemplated it for a second before grabbing it. After throwing the shirt on with a pair of jeans, he found his jacket, adding it as well, and finally set out to look for his shoes. They’d dressed up together for a few things, but it was nice when they were doing it to go out with each other. Just for each other. He glanced in the mirror before holding off on his shoes, and instead plugging in his hair straightener. 

Once completely ready, Phil glanced at the clock. It was still kinda early, but Phil was more anxious to go out with Dan than he'd even realized. His hands had gone somewhat sweaty, so he wiped them off on his jeans, and sucked in a deep breath. Looking in the mirror one last time, Phil caught sight of the new hickeys inlaid against his neck, and grinned, knowing Dan looked the same. Returning to the lounge, Phil settled on the sofa, and picked up his phone to search for movie times.

After his hair was straightened and his shoes were on, Dan grabbed his things, shoving them into the pockets of his jacket before heading out into the living room. When he found Phil on the sofa, he couldn't help but notice how his chest tightened with nothing but love. Phil was perfect in every way, and he looked good in blue. He looked good in everything; it didn't matter if it was one of Dan's hoodies, or a nice dress shirt. "You look nice." Dan smiled before coming to sit next to him. Already he was pulling Phil into him. "Find anything?" he asked as he moved to rest his hand against the other's low back. 

Phil glanced up from his phone when he heard Dan heading into the room with him, and had to hold himself back from getting up and tackling him. Dan looked hot when he was all dressed up, and Phil kind of just wanted to touch. Dan slid in next to him, wrapping an arm around Phil's waist, and Phil could only grin. "Not yet," he admitted, turning his attention back to his phone. "But then I wasn't sure if you wanted to watch something romantic, or horrible, or funny..." Phil's voice trailed off as he waited for Dan to help him decide on a genre.

"I like everything," Dan said as he got comfortable for a second. He knew at some point he'd have to give up his space on the sofa in exchange for heading to the movies, but it was more than worth it. He figured whatever time the movie started would decide when they ate. "Pick something you like. I'll watch a romcom with you if that's what you want." Dan laughed, but he was serious. He'd watch whatever as long as it was with Phil. 

Phil shook his head. "Nah, not really in the mood for a romcom right now," he said. They always had an emotional trip and Phil couldn't take any more tears today. Had it really only been that morning he and Dan had had their lives flipped upside down? "There's a new thriller out. You wanna watch that at 7? We can eat before that, and you can pick the place," Phil decided, shutting his phone off and staring quizzically at Dan to see if he liked the idea.

"Sure, that sounds good," Dan nodded before hauling himself up, and then reaching out to help Phil up. "There's a place a few streets down. I've never been, but I've heard it's good. I think they serve Italian," Dan said, hoping that would be fine with Phil, "I thought we could try something new. A place neither of us have been to.” He headed towards the door, his Omega's hand still in his, "Unless you want something else," he added as he grabbed the doorknob, turning the lock behind them as he opened it for Phil. He wanted to make sure Phil had the chance to say something if he didn't feel like Italian. 

It felt like there had been a shift in their relationship. The shift that was always meant to happen between Alpha and Omega when things were right. They were both were so open to doing whatever would make the other happy, and that's how it was meant to be in a relationship ‐ give, and take. That wasn't always the case with Alpha and Omega relationships, but it was the sign of a healthy one. Grinning, Phil nodded his head, and allowed Dan to lead him out of the house. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." Phil couldn't believe how lucky he was, or how happy he was, just having made solid plans like these with Dan. He pressed close to his Alpha's side, and followed Dan to this new place of his. The idea of making new memories together in a new place felt right to Phil. 

Keeping Phil's close, Dan lead them out of the building and down the street. It felt right, to have Phil with him and to be doing these things together. It should have happened like this all along but at least they were doing it now. He could only hope the place wasn't bad. It only took a couple minutes to get there, it was small and didn't look like there were too many people. The lighting from outside looked appealing though. "I don't know what it's going to be like, if it's bad it's not my fault," he joked, still a bit nervous that something wouldn't go right. He didn't know why he was suddenly anxious now, but it was technically their first date, and Dan just wanted it to be perfect. 

"I'm sure it's going to be great, Dan," Phil disagreed, squeezing his hand reassuringly as he realized that Dan was most definitely nervous about this. "Even if it is bad, we can bond over judging it," he added, "like we always do." Allowing Dan to lead them into the restaurant, Phil gazed around it silently. It was cozy enough, and the fact that there were clearly courting Alphas and Omegas made Phil feel like they were in the right place. They were led to a table that had few people nearby, and then handed menus. Dan sat across from Phil, the cutest, shyst smile on his face.

Even though Dan wanted it to be perfect he knew that just being there with Phil made it wonderful. And the fact that if it wasn't perfect they would only joke about it later on. He smiled softly at Phil. He shouldn't be nervous now, not after everything, but the want for Phil to be pleased was more present than ever. "So, what looks good?" Dan asked as he grabbed his menu, flipping through it to find something.

Picking up his own menu, Phil took the chance to glance over it. Already, though, his gaze moved to the Italian side of the menu, and he picked the first dish his eyes landed on. "Mmm, the Chicken Parmesan and Pork Bolognese looks amazing," he commented, already sliding his menu shut. "Maybe we could share two main courses?" he suggested. "What are you looking at?" Phil smiled up at his mate, hoping he would like the idea of sharing two meals together, that way they could both try out more of what was on the menu and decide if they liked this place. Feeling a shiver go up his spine, Phil realized this was going to be their actual first date, and the thought excited him more than he'd realized it would. Maybe they really had needed this.

There was just something about sharing with his mate that made Dan happy. "That would be great actually," he agreed before turning his menu so that he could show Phil the dish he'd been looking at, "Do you want to try the Linguine with clam sauce with me?" he asked, trying to recall the things he knew his Omega liked and the things he knew he didn't. "It comes with stuffed mushrooms," he added. Typically when they went out they didn't share, but Dan was more in tune to what Phil wanted tonight. Of course he had a good reason to be, they weren't just friends anymore. Again the thought sent a spark of excitement and contentedness through Dan. 

Phil smiled, turning his gaze down to the image on the menu that Dan was interested in sharing with him. He didn't particularly like mushrooms, but he knew Dan did, and he was willing to try and eat them if that would make his mate happy. Besides, Phil loved clam sauce. "Okay," he agreed, "But if I don't like it, I hope you're prepared to finish the rest by yourself," he said, laughing. "Does mine sound okay to you?" Phil asked, rattling off the name again for Dan, in case the other male didn't feel like eating it. He could find something else on the menu if that would be better for Dan. However, Dan agreed, and the waiter came by to take their orders. Phil sat back proudly as Dan spoke for them both. He could see the young Omega female taking in his Alpha, and watched smugly as her eyes trailed over the marks on his neck. She seemed taken aback, but hid it well. Before she left, she trailed her fingers across Dan's shoulder, but Phil carelessly shrugged it off. He knew Dan was his. 

At first he didn't notice the waitress’s eyes on his neck or the way she continued to stare. Eventually though he picked up on how she was standing a bit too close. Dan did his best to act friendly as he order for the two of them, asking for their drinks next. Still though she brushed her fingers across his shoulder as she carried their menus off. The first thing he did was glance at Phil, making sure he was alright. When he realized that his mate didn't seem too bothered Dan visibly relaxed again. He laughed lightly before shaking his head, "You'd think my throat would have given it away," he said. It wasn't exactly polite to act so interested in an Alpha who was clearly attempting to court another Omega, but knowing that Phil was okay was a good sign. 

Phil snorted. "Oh, she definitely saw your neck," he said, reaching across the table and taking Dan's hand in his just for a moment of affection. "She just didn't care," he added. "I'm still glad to have you all marked up for me, though." And it was true. Knowing that Dan carried around Phil's claim the same way Phil carried around Dan's made him feel secure, not to mention the conversation they'd had just that morning. Phil was feeling pretty safe in their relationship, and that meant the world to him as he squeezed Dan's fingers. "How far do you think she'd go, flirting with you?" Phil wondered. "I bet she'll touch you every time she's come by our table." That annoyed Phil a little bit, but at the same time, it gave him an idea. "Every place her fingers graze you, I get to mark as mine, later. Deal?"

"Deal," Dan laughed as he held Phil's hand in his own. She could touch him if she wanted but Dan was already too caught up with Phil to care. He was having dinner with his Omega, nobody else. He ran his thumb across the other's fingers, sighing softly in return. "This is nice," Dan said as let himself enjoy being with Phil. He wasn't worried for once, not like when they'd gone to the doctors that morning. It was clear that already he was feeling more at ease with how things were, convinced that nobody was about to swoop in and take Phil from him. 

Phil grinned as Dan agreed to his arrangement, almost surprised, but still incredibly happy to hear the agreement. If Dan wanted, he could easily just tell the Omega to leave him alone, but Phil didn't want Dan to ask that of her. As mean as it sounded, he wanted to rub it in her face that Dan was his. At the same time, it comforted Phil to see that Dan wasn't looking at the flirting Omega at all, and it made him happy that every time she tried to engage with Dan, Dan completely ignored her. It helped that Phil loved biting Dan, and marking him up, so the agreement was just a little extra. "It is nice," Phil agreed. The atmosphere was soft, sweet. Like a date. Phil dropped his gaze. "It's too bad we know everything about each other already. No first date things to talk about," he said, laughing softly. If he was honest, he could sit in silence with Dan any day, but it struck him that they already knew each other inside and out. 

"I don't mind," Dan said as he moved to edge his foot against Phil's under the table, bumping it against his playfully. It was different though, this would usually be the moment they went back and forth talking about themselves, figuring out each other's favorite movies or views on the universe, whatever happened at first dates. "Everyone here looks like they're on first dates but I already know everything about my mate. I've known you as my best friend, and now it feels like I know you as my mate too. It's different but the same," Dan said softly, reaching across the table and smiling again. Moments later though the waitress was bringing their food, Dan shifted just a bit but didn't bother to let go of Phil's hand. 

Dan's words made Phil feel a little better about it as well, causing him to squeeze Dan's fingers once again. He nudged his own foot back against the one nudging him, and tilted his head like he was asking for a kiss. Unfortunately, their waitress re‐appeared right at that moment with their drinks, at which point the Omega serving them gave all of her attention to Dan, only. Dan's fingers remained laced with his, however, which made Phil smirk as he turned his gaze onto the girl ignoring him. "Is everything okay so far? Can I get you any appetizers while you wait? Maybe something else?" She was smiling at Dan in a way that told Phil exactly what she meant by that last comment, but he merely rolled his eyes. Dan's fingers squeezed around his, but the Omega wasn't bothering him in the least. 

If he was honest, he felt a bit miffed by the waitress’s sudden presence, she'd ruined the moment and he couldn't help but wonder if she'd done it on purpose. He wouldn't have put it past the Omega. But Dan smiled back, "No thank you, we've got everything we need, unless you want something, love?" Dan asked using a term of endearment for his mate, making sure he pointed out he was very much affectionate with his Omega. He looked at Phil with a knowing smile. "Can the waitress get you anything?" 

Phil watched the Omega waitress frown, confused as she was forced to turn her attention to Phil. Rarely did an Alpha give his Omega permission to speak up like that in public. Alpha's preferred to be in control, and thrived on the feeling of taking care of their Omega, including by ordering for them and generally knowing what they might want. The fact that Dan had turned the floor over to Phil made his heart flutter, and he grinned as he turned to the waitress. "No, I'm fine. For now," he said, a threat in his voice as he dared the other Omega to make another move on his Alpha. She nodded her head curtly before leaving, but by her posture, Phil knew she wasn't done. He rolled his eyes again, and leaned across the table to very deliberately kiss Dan. The Alpha allowed it, and when Phil pulled away, he found the Omega watching. He smiled smugly at her, and settled back in his seat properly. Her smile in return told Phil it was time to play ball. Who said Omega's weren't just as overly possessive as their Alpha's?

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable," Dan said quietly as they pulled away from the kiss. "She needed to recognize you," he said as moved to glance back at the Omega who seemed to be wandering from table to table. Dan didn't pretend not notice how she would look over far too often. He knew that Phil didn't want anything else, and if he had he would have told Dan about it so that he could order for them, but the fact that she kept pretending not to notice his mate irritated Dan. He wanted to show Phil off and for everyone to know he was his Alpha. It was a bit insulting for her to not notice his Omega. As long as Phil was comfortable though, Dan could handle the waitresses advances. 

Phil shook his head. "Of course not," he assured his Alpha, nudging his foot to drag his attention back to him. "I thought of something we've never talked about before," he teased, with another grin. He was having a good night already, even with the girl to compete against. It gave Phil a rush to be so possessive over his Alpha, especially considering he knew he didn't actually have anything to worry about. The fact that Dan was also willing to let Phil be possessive like this made his blood sing. "We've never talked about what we want, in mates, and in settling down."

Dan laughed lightly before nodding, it was true, they hadn't actually gotten around to going over everything. Suddenly he head was filled with thoughts of what he wanted in a mate and how he pictured their future. When he actually let himself think about it, he realized just how much there as to go over. "Okay, let's see," Dan started as he picked the first thought that came to mind. "I don't want you to have to work if you don't want to," Dan said seriously. Right away he felt another wave of nerves come across. He hoped that didn't sound oppressive or outdated and offensive. "If you want to work that's fine, but I want you to be comfortable and not have to worry...and‐" he hesitated for a second, this might be too heavy for a technical first date, "And at some point, I thought we might get a dog, an actual house, children," Dan mumbled as he eyed Phil carefully. 

Phil nodded his head seriously, understanding where Dan was coming from. Alpha's never wanted their Omega's to work; sometimes it was to hold the power, but most of the time, it was purely because an Alpha wanted to be able to completely support their family without their Omega having to worry. He knew Dan was on that side of it. "I understand," Phil assured him. "I like my work, but it'll be nice to do it without actually being worried about how much money I'm making." As Dan continued, Phil started playing with Dan's foot again, resting his cheek in his hand as he waited for Dan to share with him his hopes and dreams. "I'd like that," he admitted quietly. "I've always wanted children. But not right away," he cautioned, hoping Dan wasn't thinking of children /now/. "It might be good to start with something small, like a dog," he agreed. "The thought of picking out a home with you, though...well, that's a dream come true," he said, grinning. It really was. The idea of going house shopping with Dan, finding their dream home, and then filling it with a family of their own? It made Phil's heart race in anticipation. He was glad Dan wanted the same things as him. 

"Yeah, not right now," Dan said reassuringly. "Someday though," he added with a soft tone. "Dog first, or a maybe cat," he hummed, again becoming lost in his thoughts. It was a relief to know they were on the same page. Already he could see their future coming together. It was almost frightening how easy Dan could slip into picturing their domestic bliss. "I just want to take care of you," Dan sighed as he reached out to take Phil's hand again. "I always have," He said with as much love as he could. Phil was Dan's whole word. "I want to buy silverware with you and pick out paint colors," he laughed, his heart swelling once again. He'd promised himself that he could give Phil everything he needed and more.

Phil's grin melted into a softer smile as Dan continued to speak, clearly disappearing into his own blissful thoughts as he murmured more promises and held Phil's hand tight. Dan's voice had gone soft, and sweet, and all Phil wanted was to take him into another kiss. "Dan," he murmured, feeling his heart melt. "God, you make the future sound so amazing," he said, laughing lightly. He dropped his gaze from the intent one of Dan's, and felt himself beginning to flush. "I want you to take care of me, and only me." His gaze flickered up, and he stared up at Dan from under his lashes with that same soft smile on his lips still. He batted at Dan's feet with his own, and couldn't help but start laughing again. He felt so full of love, and affection. His whole body was warm. "I want to build a life together with you so bad.

“It felt so good to hear Phil so that those things, it almost physically hurt. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling overwhelmed with emotion for a brief second. "That's all I want," Dan said, hurrying to grin back at Phil. "And the future will be amazing, because you're my Omega and I'm your Alpha, and you’re the only one I want to take care of," Dan said as he pressed his own foot against Phil's ankle, needing just that bit more physical contact. "When I look at you sometimes I can't breathe because that's how much I love you," Dan whispered. "The only regret I'll have ever is not realizing that you were my mate sooner, I mean my biology knew but I guess my brain had to catch up," Dan hummed before he brushed his thumb across pale knuckles. 

Phil's breath caught in his throat as Dan continued to declare his love, assuring him that he was the only one Dan wanted. His grin felt fit to bursting, and he understood Dan's feelings of having the wind knocked out of him just by his feelings. When Phil was still trying to fight off Dan, sometimes, his feelings would hit Phil like a punch to his gut. Even now, it happened, but at least it was more welcome. At least now Phil could act on it. "Yeah, you were a little slow on the uptake," Phil admitted, nodding sagely. "But you figured it out in the end." Phil could still remember how blissfully unaware Dan had been of his own feelings until Phil had told him about what he'd done while Dan was at school. "And I don't care how long it took, so long as you found your way to me." Just then, the Omega waitress appeared again, this time with their food. It was set down in front of them, but Phil didn't miss the way her movements forced Dan to drop his hand. She didn't look at Phil as she placed his food down, but she made sure to run her hand down Dan's chest when she pulled away from putting the Alpha's down. "I hope you enjoy. I made sure to make your meal special, just for you," she cooed at Dan, smiling at him from under dark lashes. Phil's grin fell, and he grit his teeth as the women talked. "If there's anything else you need ‐" "Trust me. There's nothing else he needs. He's mine," Phil growled, cutting the women off before she could continue speaking.  
Her eyes narrowed at Phil as she finally turned to look at him. "I believe that is up to the Alpha to decide," she replied.  
"And I believe he's already chosen his Omega." "He can have more than one."  
"I don't share."  
"It's not up to you."

While the moment was precious the waitress once again returned, at the worst possible time. She sat their food down, making sure that Dan would have to let go of Phil's hand to do so. He frowned as he looked up at her, it was getting to be a bit much, and instead of laughing at her like he'd done before, she was starting to make things unpleasant. While he'd tried to listen to what she'd said all he could hear was Phil speaking up next to him. And there it was, the two Omega's becoming aggressive towards each other. Omega's could be just as bad as Alpha's were, they were possessive in different ways. "I don't want another Omega, I have one and he's all I want," Dan frowned again, wondering if maybe to go boxers were going to be needed. "I think maybe you need to send us over another waiter, you're starting to ruin our evening," Dan said as he narrowed his own eyes at her. 

Phil felt a thrill when Dan began to speak up, telling the other Omega the exact same thing that Phil had told her. His chest was heaving with anger, but having Dan speak up on his side and in his defense helped him to calm as he stared at the other Omega. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, sir, but you aren't mated. That's the only time an Omega feels they can offer themselves up as a second choice." Phil had to grit his teeth at the waitress' silky words, knowing she probably didn't care either way, and annoyed that apparently, the ointment had begun to wear away any sense of the bond they had previously had. Before Dan or Phil could say anything, though, another waiter appeared to usher the first away, before returning with profuse apologies that Phil let Dan accept. Meanwhile, he was glaring down the Omega who was still staring after Dan longingly. As soon as their new waiter left, Phil felt Dan's hand on top of his, and he looked up, suddenly feeling ashamed. He dropped his gaze into a submissive one, and waited for Dan to tell him that he shouldn't have done that.

Not only did her words hurt but they made him angry. She couldn't have known what they were going through but to hear her say that he didn't have a mate was more upsetting than anything. It only reminded him of what the cream on Phil's neck was doing, while it was for the better he wanted to get up and scrub the rest of it off him. 'You'll have a proper bond afterwards,' Dan told himself. Thankfully someone came to take the Omega away, apologize over and over. "Thank you, it's fine now," Dan said as politely as he could. It didn't feel fine though. He glanced back at Phil who was still glaring and he knew it would be better to calm Phil now, doing so would calm him as well. He appreciated the submissiveness Phil show towards him, glad that he knew it was better if he let Dan be the one to get angry for the both of them, he couldn't blame his Omega though. "It upsets me too, try not to get worked up over it," Dan sighed as offered the other a small smile. "Let's at least stay and eat, I don't feel like leaving because of her." 

Phil nodded his head in agreement. He knew Dan was right. There was no reason for him to get worked up, when he knew already that Dan was his. Glad he wasn't being lectured for being possessive, Phil pulled his hand out from Dan's, and determined to act like nothing was wrong. "No, I don't want to leave," Phil agreed, finally turning his attention to the meal laid out before them. "I just want to have a nice night out with you. What were we saying before?" He asked, feeling rattled despite himself. He took a few deep breaths to remind himself that Dan was his, and that no one was going to change that, before he finally felt more relaxed. "love you," he murmured.

Dan smiled before moving to pick up his fork. "We were going on about how wonderful the future is going to be, and how we're going to do all kinds of domestic things like buying lamps," he laughed, making a point to prove to Phil that they didn't need to dwell on what just happened. Eventually their bond would be intact and this wouldn't be an issue. "I love you more," he whispered before twirling his fork in his dish and leaning across the table to offer some to Phil. "Try," he said softly as made to feed his mate. 

Phil's smile returned as Dan reminded him about their future talk, and how amazing things were going to be for them. Dan might have laughed at the comment about choosing lamps together, hut honestly, Phil was excited to pick out all kinds of furniture together. "Excuse you?" Phil teased. "I'm pretty sure I love you more," he fought back, not agreeing with Dan in the slightest. At the very least, they loved each other the same, but he didn’t mind arguing over it. He opened his mouth obediently as Dan went to feed him a bite, but crinkled his nose as he bit down into a piece of mushroom. The coma sauce was amazing, but the mushroom was bitter and had a funny texture. He chewed thoughtfully before deciding that overall, it was good. "Mm, try mine," he said, swallowing as he pulled up some of his chicken for Dan to eat.

Dan grinned as he watched Phil wrinkle his nose for a moment, knowing he must have gotten a bite of mushroom. He was glad though that he the other decided it was alright. As soon as Phil was bringing a bite of chicken closer to so he could try the other dish, Dan was nodding in agreement. "It's good," he said after he'd few seconds of chewing. "Let me put some on your plate? I'll pick around the mushrooms," Dan smiled, already pushing his own plate closer to the center of the table. 

Phil grinned as Dan promised to pick around the mushrooms for their shared dish, and nodded his head. “Okay, but you're taking some of the chicken and Bolognese," he insisted, pushing his plate alongside Dan's. Together, the two of them began pushing bits of their food onto each other’s plates, until it was about even and they could both enjoy everything. They began eating then, as well, while Phil mused on their future plans. "So, what kind of house were you thinking of? And how many kids?" Phil asked, smiling as they were able to switch to a more favorable conversation than the flirty Omega from before.

"Something charming, like a craftsmen, maybe an older home," Dan said before taking a bite of his food. "Two for sure," he answered quickly before adding, "Maybe three? I don't know how you feel about being out numbered," Dan smile again after taking another bite. He didn't need to think too hard about the questions, he'd asked himself the same ones plenty of times before. Maybe it was sappy that he'd taken time out of his life to think about it, but as an Alpha having an Omega who wanted the same things had become important at some point. He hadn't really realized it before but these were the things he wanted. Of course he wanted to see new places with Phil, to live some before they actually had children. But Dan knew that eventually he would want a family with his mate. 

"I love the idea of an older home," Phil agreed. "The old wood, and the craftsmanship make it something special. I really love decorating as well, and I've always liked older, prettier wood to decorate with," he mused, thinking aloud now as they both ate. The food was delicious, and despite their annoying company earlier, Phil would definitely consider coming back. He perked up at the answer to his children question, and laughed at Dan's comment. "Definitely two, maybe three. Depends on how I feel then. But I'm hoping for one of each," he admitted. "I want a little boy and a little girl, but I think I'll be happiest with three kids." The reality was, Phil was a family man, and as adverse as he was to having unplanned kids now, when his relationship with Dan was still new, he definitely wanted plenty of kids running around in the future. "I've always thought its best to have a three year age gap between them though. What about you?"

"One of each," Dan agreed, the warming feeling from before spreading inside his chest again. "Hopefully nobody will be too tired before a third one," he smiled softly before nodding once more. "I think three years apart is good," He said between a bite of food. It would give them plenty of time to adjust and prepare "A boy and a girl," he hummed lightly as he thought the prospect of it. He sighed before grinning back at Phil. 

"A boy and a girl," Phil agreed, unable to help himself when he started laughing at the soft smile on Dan's face. The sound forced its way out of him in a kind of happy giggle, because he was just so excited to be with Dan, and an Alpha who wanted the same things as him. "I can see you spoiling your little girl," Phil added, already trying to imagine Dan as a dad, and finding it adorable and sweet. Dan was such a kind man, and he would be an amazing Dad. He said as much, smiling at Dan and taking his hand. "And they'll be such pretty babies as well," he added.

"Beautiful," Dan agreed, already thinking about how they're children would. He was already so in love with Phil, even though it bothered him that they weren't properly bonded yet he tried to keep in mind that they would be soon enough. "Me spoil, of course not," he laughed as he teased back. But he knew that if given the chance he'd spoil any children he had with Phil. He was looking forward to spoiling his mate as well. "It's good right?" he asked as he took another bite of his dinner, "You like everything?" 

"Yes, you. You're that kind of Alpha, I already know you are," Phil teased, letting go of Dan to continue eating. He could feel waves of affection coming off of Dan and it was making him feel giddy. Dan's sudden question about the meal made Phil suddenly realize he'd never told Dan how he felt about it. "It's great. I think I'd like to come back, of you would," he admitted. "The chef here is great," he added, trying to keep himself from saying anything about the Omega from earlier, who he had been careful to keep from watching any further than he already had.

He could tell Phil was being careful not to mention anything from earlier. And if he wasn't going to bring it up than Dan didn't see a reason for it be mentioned again. For now everything was fine, the food was good and the atmospherics had once again become much more relaxed. "I'm glad you like it, we'll come back," he said relieved that his choice on the restaurant hadn't ruined everything. The Omega hadn't approached again so Dan figured she'd moved on. 

The meal was nearly finished at that point, and the Omega from earlier seemed to have disappeared as Phil scraped up the last of what was on his plate. Dan and already finished, but seemed willing enough for Phil to take his time. Phil wanted to go head to their movie already though, so swallowed and smiled at Dan quickly. "Ready to go sit on the edge of your seat with me?" He asked, referring go their movie choice of a thriller.

"Of course," Dan laughed, pushing his plate aside as he glanced around for someone to bring their check. "Even though we just ate I'm still planning on getting popcorn," Dan hummed thoughtfully. "Because it makes movies more authentic," he grinned at his own comment. But he was starting to get excited now, dinner was good and now he was looking forward to their movie together. 

Phil laughed. "As long as we're looking at salted popcorn rather than sweet," he teased, though he already knew from going to the movies with Dan at other times that Dan was definitely on bored with salty over sweet. "Let's go then," he offered, standing and pulling out his wallet as he attempted to make it to the cashier before Dan could with the recipe from earlier in his hand.

"I got it," Dan said as he hurried to pull out his wallet as well, moving to beat Phil to the cashier. "You paid last time," Dan said, not actually being sure if he'd given Phil the chance to pay last time they went out. He walked a bit faster, making sure to stay a couple steps ahead of the Omega instead. "You can get it next time," Dan laughed

Phil tried to hide his pout as Dan moved in front of him, rushing to the cashier before Phil so he could pay. "Pretty sure we split it last time actually," he argued, but agreed nonetheless, knowing Dan was unlikely to actually let him grab the bill ever again at all. He guessed it was fine though, considering they would be mates officially in two days anyway, which made everything they owned, each other’s. It wouldn't hurt to give his Alpha the satisfaction of paying for everything for Phil ‐ at least when they were together. After Dan paid, Phil went to take his hand and lead him out of the restaurant. Before he could push the door open, though, the Omega from before appeared at their sides. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you earlier, sir," she apologized, whole body submissive as she addressed Dan only.

Dan didn't know what to make of the Omega in front of him, while she was submissive and apologetic she wasn't taking in consideration that he wasn't the only one she needed to apologize to. Dan frowned, as he debated on what to say. "Most Alpha's don't like to be bothered while they're courting an Omega," he pointed out, glancing back at Phil. He wondered what would have happened if circumstances were different and Phil had felt like he hadn't wanted to be pursued anymore because of the evening? 

Phil held his tongue as Dan spoke to the young lady. She looked up at Dan slightly at his words, and nodded her head. "I understand, Alpha." Phil nearly growled at her calling his Dan Alpha, but held back. "But sometimes Omegas are irresistibly drawn to an Alpha and find they’ve lost their manners," she replied, still with her pose as submissive as possible. She rolled her head to the side to expose her neck, and took a deep breathe. "I meant no harm, but felt the need to offer myself. You felt right for me. For that I apologize. If you're ever interested in a second Omega, you know where to find me," she said, and then she was walking away with a smug smile one her lips that she tossed Phil's way. Holding himself back, Phil pushed open the front door, and shoved his way out, grip still tight on Dan's. The door barely closed behind them before Phil was slamming Dan up against a wall nearby and was furiously pressing his body up against Dan’s, mouth jammed to his Alpha's as his breathing became exaggerated and painful.

Dan wished he would have shut her down when he'd gotten the chance. Before he could say anything else she was showing him her neck and then walking away. The food had been good, the place charming, but he didn't think after that experience he wasn't sure if Dan felt like it would be a good idea. At least not for a while. He felt Phil pull him out the door, convinced he'd upset his Omega he made to apologize but he found himself pressed against the side of the building, Phil's lips on his, emotion pouring into the kiss as the other pressed up against him. Dan instantly wrapped his arms around the Omega and attempted to slow the kiss, wanting to calm his mate as much as he could. He knew that the ointment was weakening their bond but he wanted to assure Phil that it didn't matter. He ran his hands down Phil's sides gently, but continued the kiss, letting Phil claim him in a way. Once they had finally managed to pull away Dan was nuzzling up against his neck, doing what he could to scent the Omega. 

Phil was panting when he pulled away from Dan, thankful the Alpha had let him have that moment without trying to take complete control. Warm breath puffed against his neck as Dan scented his neck, calming him further, until the angry, possessive fire the Omega had lit in him was finally gone. Sighing in contentment, Phil pulled Dan away, and smiled at him repentantly. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Let's get on with your date, yeah?" He suggest, wanting to move on from this moment. He hoped Dan knew he wasn't angry or worried Dan would leave him, because he wasn't. He just had needed to feel like Dan belonged to him after the other Omega had come into him so strongly.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late for the movie, I want to watch previews," Dan nodded with another gentle look at his Omega. He wrapped his arm around Phil and lead him away from the restaurant, wanting to move on with the night as well. He couldn't help but breathe in relief, glad that Phil wasn't upset.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet, so I really hope you guys enjoy, but I did need to include an extra warning here and in the description for this chapter.
> 
> This chapter does **include attempted rape** , and though it's not graphic, and the rapist does not get very far before our loveable Alpha returns to kick his ass, I have marked it off for those who would rather not read those slightly-but-not-reallly-graphic scenes. When you encounter the **~~~~** feel free to skip down to the next **~~~~** before beginning to read again. We drop you off when Dan begins kicking the offending Alpha's ass, but nothing more graphic than a few punches are thrown, and the almost-rape is not discussed in detail again throughout the chapter.

**** It wasn't too far to walk  but the temperature was dropping, and Dan was quick to offer Phil his jacket. "Are you cold?" he asked, glancing at the other. "You didn't bring a jacket with you," he pointed out, knowing that Phil was probably already aware of that.  

As they began to walk, Phil began to realize he'd made a mistake in not wearing a jacket on their date. Dan appeared to notice as well, because he was quick to address the issue, easily pulling his own jacket off as he moved his arm from around Phil's shoulder to offer it to Phil. "Yeah, I uh. Might have been a bit too excited for our date," Phil said, huffing out a laugh as he debated taking Dan's jacket or not. A strong gust of wind hit him then, and Phil shivered, decision made for him instantly. He grabbed for Dan’s jacket quickly, muttering a quick "thanks," as he snuggled into the warm fabric, taking in his Alpha's scent along with it. Nothing was better than Dan himself, though, so he immediately pressed himself back into Dan's side, forcing him to wrap his arm back around him. They were almost at the theater now, which made Phil excited. He was looking forward to snuggling with Dan in the dark of the cold theater.

It was nice to have Phil take his jacket; he liked being able to offer it to him. Maybe it went along with needing to be needed, or liking how he could take care of his mate. Either way, he helped Phil in to it before his Omega quickly pressed back into his side. "I like it when you wear my things," Dan said as they walked along, almost there. Not only that though, but he liked how Phil smelled in it. He knew he didn't have to worry anymore, but he enjoyed it anyway. 

Phil laughed. "Well, it's a good thing I really love wearing your things, then, isn't it?" he replied as they rounded the corner to the theater. He would like to see Dan in some of his clothes, though, so he asked about it. "Why don’t you wear some of mine? I bet you’d look nice. To be honest, you look best without clothes, though." Phil laughed again as he heard Dan snort. Throwing a grin his way, Phil made his way into line for tickets with Dan at his side. It only took a moment, Phil not even bothering to try and pay, and then they were making their way inside to buy popcorn and settle into their seats for the previews.

Dan didn't think he'd have a problem with wearing some of Phil's things. He did like that green hoodie he had, after all. Too soon to answer, they'd gotten to the ticket line. Thankfully, Phil didn’t making an attempt to pay. Dan had known when he'd said Phil could pay next time, that there wasn't going to be a next time. As soon as the cashier had handed over the tickets, the two made their way back inside, Dan already pulling Phil towards the concessions. "You want any candy or something?" Dan asked as they stood in line. 

"Yeah, you," he muttered under his breath, wanting to hear Dan snort again, and smiling when he was rewarded with the sound. "Just some soda," he allowed. "We'll need something to wash the salt down from all the popcorn after all, right?" Unable to help himself when he caught another few Omega's glancing his and Dan's way, Phil pressed his palm into the back of Dan's pocket while they waited in line. He wanted to lean over and press a kiss under Dan's ear, just to say Dan was his, but refrained himself. The movement, and the long column of kisses on his neck would have to be enough. Phil couldn't wait until they were in the dark theater, and after that, couldn't wait until they were bonded. Before the ointment had smoothed away any trace of the bond, Phil had felt safer when people gave Dan looks, but for some reason, he found it more difficult now. Maybe it was the fact that Omega's tended to be less brazen about wanting an Alpha in front of that Alpha's Omega if they could smell the bond. Phil just wanted that respect. He trusted Dan enough to know that if an Omega hit on him while Phil was away, he would turn them down, but Phil didn't want to have to see the Alpha being hit on. He'd hated it enough when Phil had been forced to pretend he didn't like Dan, but this was worse, because the Omegas who came up to Dan /now/ knew he was on a date, where before, they had assumed correctly that Dan and Phil were just friends.

Dan sighed softly when he felt Phil slip his hand into his pocket. He'd never get over how nice it felt to be wanted like that, to know that Phil wanted him and knew that he was his Alpha. He knew he was getting some looks though. It didn't bother him much. At least, not until he realized that Phil was getting some of his own. Namely the Alpha behind the counter. "Can we get medium popcorn and a large Coke?" Dan asked, but the woman hardly seemed to be paying attention to him in the slightest. Eventually, Dan had to clear his throat to get the worker’s attention again, who gave him an irritated look before ringing up their total. "9.50," she mumbled, looking Phil up and down once again. Dan slid over the correct change, before hurrying to wrap an arm around Phil as they waited for the other Alpha to get their order. 

Phil was so focused on his possessive feelings towards Dan, that he didn't even notice the creepy looks the Alpha at the front counter was giving him until Dan cleared his throat and both the Alpha and Phil finally paid attention to him. Glancing at Dan, and then the other Alpha, Phil shrunk against his mate. He didn't want to be gawked at by anyone else, especially not by another Alpha while he was unbonded. When the other Alpha turned away, Phil attempted to move away, so Dan could handle the situation by himself, but Dan wouldn't let him go. Dropping his gaze, Phil attempted to appear less than he was, but he didn't miss the smile sent his way the next time the Alpha came back with their food.

Dan stood up taller, a hard look on his face as the woman brought back their food. "You're not here on a date are you?" The Alpha laughed, sparing Dan a short glance. Even though Phil had lowered his gaze and was standing partially behind Dan, the other had still decided to address him. Dan fought back a growl, not wanting make a scene. At the same time though he didn't want Phil to think he wouldn't defend him or their bond. "Yeah, we are," Dan spoke up, reluctantly letting go of his Omega to grab the popcorn and drink. "I didn't ask you," the other Alpha said as she looked back at Phil. "He can answer for himself, can't he?" Since the bond had weakened so much that others couldn't pick up on it, the woman was assuming that, yes, Phil could answer for himself. 

Phil wanted desperately to whine at the feeling in the air at that moment, desperate to get away from the creepy Alpha. At the same time, he was starting to get mad, but was afraid Dan would be mad at him for handling the situation when it was clear Dan wanted to protect him himself. Still, it was clear the other Alpha could tell Dan and Phil weren't mated yet, which made her think coming onto Phil was okay, and that she could demand Phil speak to her without Dan being able to yell at him. Glancing at Dan for permission, and squeezing his arm in question, Phil waited for the go ahead before he took a step closer to the Alpha at the counter, and leaned in close. "I'm taken," he murmured. "And I'd like it if you'd back the fuck off, before I let me Alpha tear you apart." After those words, Phil pulled back, took Dan's arm again, lowered his head, and allowed Dan to lead them to their theater finally. Maybe going out before they had become bonded hadn't been the best idea. Phil sighed sadly.

He knew that Phil was silently asking for permission to speak. Dan hesitated for a second before glancing at his Omega, and taking a single step back. He couldn't help but feel a spark of happiness at Phil's words. They were soothing, reassuring. After Phil was back in his arms, Dan sent the other Alpha a warning look, because he wouldn't hesitate to tear her apart if she thought she was going to talk to Phil again. But it didn't seem to matter. She looked so shocked by the fact that Phil had spoken to her like that, all she could do was take the next order in line. "I'd like to say I'm flattered that people find my Omega hot, but I'm not. Not really anyway," Dan joked, trying to clear some of the tension, but inwardly still angry and on edge now more than he had been before. He wanted to stay calm though, for Phil. This was important for them. He wanted to do it right this time. 

"To be honest, Dan," Phil started. "I feel the same way." He heaved another sigh as they got closer to the dark theater. Now, though, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to finish this public date. "Maybe we should just go home until we're bonded, and people will leave us more alone than they are right now," he wondered aloud. He wasn't sure if that was the best idea or not, but he also knew he would be just as happy watching some movie alone curled up on the sofa. "We could put in Netflix, and find a thriller we haven't seen yet?" he offered. "Even though we already paid for our tickets and snacks..." Maybe it would be better in the dark theater where no one could bother them. Phil would leave his decision up to Dan.

While Dan knew Phil was right, it would be easier than having to deal with every interruption that came along, he wanted to try and stick it out. They'd be seated, in the dark, with everyone else trying to pay attention to the movie. He figured nothing else could possibly happen then. "Let's try and finish our date, alright? The movie isn't too long, an hour and forty minutes is all. I don't think we'll be bothered again," Dan said softly. "I just want you to feel like this is a proper kind of courtship date thing," Dan sighed, already feeling guilty for everything that evening. "If anything else happens, we'll leave. I promise." 

Phil nodded his head, allowing Dan to calm him. "Okay," he agreed, because he really did want to have this date with Dan. "I'm sure we'll be okay," he agreed. "And I'd like to see your courting moves," he teased, hoping to calm the atmosphere some back into the relaxed mood they'd had at moments during the night. "And if you're really good," Phil added, "you might get lucky tonight." He winked at Dan as the man pushed open their theater door, unsure if Dan actually wanted to have sex tonight, or any night before they actually got to bond after how hard it had been the last time to keep from further irritating Phil's bonding gland.

Dan laughed as he led them towards the middle of the theater. "Well, hopefully my moves will be compelling enough for you tonight," he whispered, lowering his voice some now that they were inside. "Because I do want to get lucky," he hinted back as he found them a seat in an empty row. It would be hard to keep from biting or trying to keep from getting too close to the Omega's gland, but he wanted to be with Phil, and the want alone would have to be enough to keep him from doing anything to cause more damage. 

Phil felt a shiver go up his spine at Dan's low reply, the blood in his body quickly rushing downwards. It wasn't fair for Dan to use his bedroom voice in public with the way it affected Phil. A low sound managed to get past his lips as Dan found them the perfect seats, but previews had just started, so it seemed no one else had picked up on the sound. Grateful for that, Phil sat next to Dan, and tried to readjust himself in his pants. He wasn't even half hard, but the stirring of interest had made him feel awkward.

Dan smirked as Phil attempted to adjust himself some. The previews had started though, so he took Phil's hand in his after setting the drink and popcorn down. "These are like half the fun of going to a movie," he smiled as he placed his feet on the back of the chair in front of them, glad nobody had decided to sit there yet. "And the other half is holding hands and stuff," he laughed lightly but it was true. Even though the movie was usually good, the fun of taking an Omega was that he got the chance to be sweet and affectionate in public, whereas he couldn't really do that before with Phil; not that they hadn’t gone out before, but it wasn't the same. 

Phil tossed Dan a glare as he realized his Alpha was laughing at him, but felt the look melt off of his face at Dan's words. "Ready to pretend to be movie reviewers, Daniel?" he teased, secretly loving this part of a movie as well. He and Dan always acted like critics when they went out together, heads pressed close together to speak quietly. Though Dan had said holding hands was his favorite thing, he didn't try and take Phil's. Deciding tonight was all about Dan wooing Phil, Phil didn't rectify that problem. Instead, he made himself comfortable, and got ready to behave in a similar, much more flirty way than he usually behaved while at the movies with Dan. "Mm, he's my favorite Alpha," Phil teased, pointing to the hot Alpha actor currently on the screen just to get a reaction out of Dan.

Instead of moving to hold Phil's hand, Dan went for a bit more. He lifted the armrest up, having sat their drink on his side, and slid an arm around Phil's waist. Dan glanced at the screen and then back to Phil before pouting. "I'm meant to be your favorite," he said as poked a finger into the other's side. "I could have abs like that...if I wanted," he added quickly, not planning on ever actually doing any working out. 

Phil was surprised when Dan moved to lift the armrest between them, suddenly pulling Phil into Dan's side, and he couldn't help the way he felt his heart flip. Okay, maybe it was a bit bold, but the move had definitely worked on Phil. This was what he'd dreamt of every time he went to the movies with Dan in the past. "Woah," he said quietly, feeling his heart began to race. He turned his gaze wonderingly up to Dan, only to find the Alpha teasingly staring back as he spoke. "I'm sure you could, but I don't think you have the discipline to keep them. He, on the other hand, clearly does," Phil teased, not really enjoying the sight of an overly muscular male. He much preferred the sight of his soft mate, who was clearly strong, but didn't have to show it off.

Rolling his eyes, Dan held Phil a bit tighter to him. "Okay, yeah I probably couldn't keep them, I love pizza too much," he admitted. "But is he going to offer to order take out at eleven pm for you? I don't think so," Dan shook his head, sending Phil a pointed look. "Obviously I'm the better option. I don't work out so I have more time to devote to you, and I already know all your favorite foods," he laughed as he relaxed further into his seat. Even though they'd had a rocky start to their date, this was quickly making up for it. 

Phil pretended to think about it for a moment, the leading Alpha for the movie on preview disappearing from the screen as the ad changed. "Okay, fair enough. You're clearly the better choice for me, and it’s definitely not just because I know I'd have to fight off dozens of fans to win him over you," Phil teased, snuggling into Dan's side. They fell into a comfortable companionship then, as the previews rolled, occasionally laughing or telling each other that they wanted to go and see that movie. Eventually, the lights dimmed further, and the movie began. It started out with two Omega twins, and their next door neighbor who had just moved in. He was a Beta who seemed to have a dark secret that made the twins uncomfortable. Phil already felt the thrill filing him.

Pleased with Phil's answer, Dan let himself watch the rest of the previews before the movie started. Already it was interesting, the plot thickening some as the story line developed. He wondered if was one of those almost frightening thrillers, because it didn't really seem like the action packed kind. It had more of a dark feel to it. He was surprised though, when a few people walked in late to the movie, sitting directly behind them. Dan sighed in disappointment when he was forced to put his feet back down on the floor. It only lasted a few seconds before his eyes were back on the screen. 

It upset Phil a bit when a few late comers arrived, mostly because they sat so close to him and Dan when before, he and Dan had nearly been alone. Still, Phil ignored them in favor of focusing back on the warm comfort of Dan against him, and the hot thrill the movie was bringing. It didn't even bother to start off slow - one moment the twins thought they were safe, and the next, they were trying to hold their own against a rampaging Beta. There was no Alpha in the film to protect them, which actually made Phil feel more afraid. It wasn't as though an Alpha was the only person who could save them, but with his own Alpha at his side, Phil couldn't imagine being in that situation alone.

The movie became more intense as Dan watched. He wasn't usually so focused when he was watching something at the theater, but he was quickly enthralled. It wasn't long though before he realized that he probably should have gone to the bathroom before the movie started. He waited a few minutes to see if it would slow down for a bit, so that he wouldn't miss much, but when it didn't, he turned to Phil. "Hey, I'm going to bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?" he whispered, before handing the bag of popcorn over to his Omega so that he could hold it for a bit. "I'll be quick. Tell me what I miss," he said, before getting up and carefully making his way down the row. 

Phil jumped when Dan initially went to get his attention, caught up as he was in the movie, but he caught his breath quickly enough and nodded a quick reply, the movie quickly drawing him back in. It took Dan sometime to come back, moving slowly down the aisle towards Phil, but as he approached, Phil began to realize that something was wrong. Already spooked from the movie, Phil turned his head to eye the Alpha approaching, only to quickly realize it wasn't Dan, and the presence was unwelcome. Why, on their first date, did they have to keep getting interrupted by unwanted third parties? Yes, they were unbonded, but most Alphas and Omegas were able to court each other without so much interference. "Is this seat taken?" A deep voice asked, to which Phil replied "yes," quickly shifting so he was sitting in both his seat and Dan's. "By my Alpha," he added, hoping to make the guy leave without a fight.

Of course there would be a line in the bathroom. Dan sighed as he waited a bit, checking his phone to make time pass quicker. Eventually he managed to finish up, washing his hands quickly so that he could hurry back to Phil. As he made his way back to the theater though, his phone went off. A message from Chris. He glanced back at the large doors, before pausing to respond the message. He figured it would be better to do it now then get another message off him when he went back inside. 

**~~~~**

"Doesn't smell like you've got an Alpha," the Alpha argued, his voice low, quiet, and hard to hear as he took the seat next to the two Phil was currently occupying. In the dark of the theater, his eyes gleamed. "Well, I do," Phil said back, trying to hold his own in the presence of the unwanted Alpha. No part of him wanted to submit, but fear sent his heart thudding in his chest. The Alpha smelled dangerous, and like he wanted something more from Phil then Phil would ever be willing to give to a stranger. It made him began to panic, and he knew the Alpha could smell it on him when he began to grin, the movie flashing bright at just the right moment for Phil to catch sight of the look. He shivered, and pulled further away from the man. "I think you're just playing hard to get," the Alpha growled, at which point, Phil truly began to panic. He wanted desperately to get up and leave, but he didn’t know how to unfreeze at this point. He had no will to submit, but the fear was keeping him paralyzed. The Alpha was stronger, more threatening, and Phil already wanted to cry. Before he could make himself move, however, the Alpha moved for him. Phil squeaked as an arm that was not his Alpha’s wrapped around him, pulling him forward, until Phil’s chest and the mans were pressed together. “What are you doing? Stop,” Phil managed to say, scrabbling with suddenly sweaty palms against the Alpha’s chest. He pushed at him, managing to get his grip to loosen some. Phil knew that was the moment he should stand up and run away, but as he went to do that, the Alpha grabbed him again, yanking him forward until Phil found his face buried in the man’s shoulder. Suddenly, Phil was very much having his space invaded, and he yelped as teeth that were not his Alpha’s scraped against the sensitive skin of his neck. “Shh, you’ll attract attention,” the Alpha growled, biting down as he reached up to shove Phil’s face harder into his chest. “Stop,” Phil tried to grunt, hands scrabbling for purchase against the Alpha, but he was stronger than Phil, and Phil was unable to push him away. The feeling of being scented suddenly penetrated Phil, and he cried out, the sound muffled, as a surge of  _ wrong wrong wrong _ went through him. “Hmm, smells like maybe you do have an Alpha,” the man said, pulling away slightly. He didn’t pull away for long. His tongue came out to taste Phil, and Phil whined, pushing harder against the strong chest holding him. He managed to pull away just long enough to scream, but the sound was cut off, easily misunderstood as coming from the movie. “I said shut up, bitch. Don’t pretend you don’t want this,” the Alpha growled, shoving Phil harder against his chest this time. Phil didn’t stop fighting. He struck out, but the blow didn’t land. The Alpha grabbed Phil’s arm, and Phil didn’t understand how no one had become aware of the altercation yet, but he continued to fight, “No,” he cried out. “Stop.” “Shut up,” the Alpha growled, voice too close to Phil’s ear. ”You smell unmated and horny. You want this, so stop fighting it,” he continued, at which point he pressed his nose back into the crook of Phil’s neck, obviously attempting to cover Dan’s scent with his own.

When his phone went off again, Dan sighed, not bothering to check it this time. Instead he placed it on silent, knowing that he'd left Phil long enough. That and he was more than ready to get back inside to see what he'd missed. He pulled the door open enough to slip inside before he started to make his way back towards where he was sitting. For a split second, he thought he'd forgotten where the two them had sat, because while he knew he'd left Phil there in the row alone, there was somebody else, somebody where he'd been sitting? He walked a bit faster, truly expecting to get closer and realize that he was a couple seats over or something, but when he realized that it was in fact Phil and someone else there with him, he felt his instincts strike harder than they ever had before. He knew from the start that it wasn't a friend, because they had their face buried in Phil's neck, and it couldn't have been a Beta or an Omega. He didn't have time to think. All he could do was run up and grab the Alpha by his shirt, and throw him off Phil. "Get off him!" Dan yelled as he forced the other to the floor. 

Whining, Phil prayed that Dan would be back any second. The Alpha scenting him was hurting him so bad. Everything felt wrong. Even Phil’s body was fighting against the sensation, but the Alpha wouldn’t stop. Tears filled Phil’s eyes as the reality of the situation began to sink in, and then, suddenly, the Alpha was gone. Phil, who’d been fighting so hard against the man’s chest, found himself flung backwards, and before he knew it, he was rolling off the chairs, and onto the floor. He could hear Dan’s voice yelling, the sound of loud growls echoing in his ears, and Phil moaned. “Dan,” he whispered, the tears beginning to fall. “Dan,” he whined again, knowing his mate couldn’t hear him, but desperate to get his attention. His hands were trembling, the threat wasn’t gone, but Dan was there to protect him. Reaching up, Phil began to scrub roughly against his neck, standing on wobbly feet as he watched his mate tower over the form of the other Alpha currently on the floor. He whimpered, wanting to get far, far away from here, but unable, and unwilling to leave his Alpha’s side. “Alpha,” he cried out, the sound loud now. 

**~~~~**

He couldn't help himself, he couldn't even think straight when his fist flew into the other Alpha's face. He didn't care that people were now looking, or that the theater's manager would probably be there soon with security. It had been everything combined. The fact that the other Alpha thought he could touch his Omega, that he'd been challenged for his mate, that their damaged bond hadn't even been strong enough to let him sense that something wasn't right, that he'd made Phil stay. But mainly it was how the other had scented Phil, his mate, his Omega. Dan growled. He couldn't even find words anymore. He sent another punch directed on the Alpha that hadn't yet managed to scramble off the very small floor space they had. 

Phil heard it when Dan's fist collided with the strange Alpha's face, and felt his eyes bug wide. It wasn't unusual for Alpha's to get into serious fights, but Phil had yet to see Dan's control falter. He didn't know what to do as he heard Dan punch the other man again, other than to try and attempt to get his fear under control so he could intervene. The sooner Dan and the Alpha stopped fighting, the sooner Phil could go home, far, far away from this man and his unwanted touches. All he wanted was for Dan to make him feel like Dan’s again, for Dan to make him feel safe, and loved, and wanted - Phil was terrified Dan wouldn’t do that for him. He’d let another Alpha touch him...he choked on the thought, shaking his head to dispel it. People were beginning to notice them, and the theater manager could be heard yelling as Phil debated touching and calming his Alpha or not. After a third hit, Phil gently touched Dan's shoulder for just a moment, before pulling back. "Dan," he whimpered. "I'm okay. Come back to me," he begged.

Phil's hesitant touch was just barely enough to give Dan back some of his rational thought. He'd moved in to throw another hit, but Phil's presence was more concerning. He needed to make sure Phil was alright, he needed to know that his Omega really wasn't hurt. He moved to grab Phil by his shoulders, his eyes serious but pained as he smelt the other Alpha on him. "Did he hurt you?" Dan asked lowly, still furious, but now more scared for the Omega, so much so that he didn't even notice the other Alpha stagger to his feet, or the manager come storming up. Phil smelt all wrong, and he looked shaken up and visibly upset. That bothered him more than anything else.  

Phil shook his head mutely, eyes still wide as he stared at his wild eyed Alpha. Behind them, the other Alpha was being glared at and lectured by the manager while the few people who'd seen what had gone down defended Dan, who the manager kept glancing at. Feeling his fingers shaking, Phil reached out and took Dan's hand in his. "Let's go home," he said, feeling desperate upset, wanting nothing more than to be alone with Dan from here on out.

"Right now," Dan agreed, not bothering to address the manager or say anything more than that. He was pulling Phil away from the scene, leading him towards the doors. His grip was tight, and he kept glancing back at Phil. It was clear that he just wasn't himself yet. He still felt like Phil was in danger, that somebody was going to try and take his mate from him once again, and it was making Dan’s instincts sing. He was sure he looked menacing as they stormed out of the theater together. It had been a bad idea to leave Phil, unbonded to him, alone in the theater, but he never would have assumed somebody would come on so strongly to his Omega. He was angry and frightened for Phil and his safety. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. He wanted nothing more than to erase the wrong scent off of Phil and to bite and claim him, and the fact that he couldn't was driving him insane. 

"I'm fine," Phil muttered. "Just take me home," he insisted, feeling his skin began to crawl. Why had this had to happen to him? To them? Why, when they were finally getting the chance to date and court each other for real, were they being interrupted so much? Phil just wanted people to leave them alone. Dan was his and he was Dan's and most Alphas and Omegas could court fine, without trouble. Why them? His thoughts felt chaotic as he waited for Dan to turn on him, angry and frustrated that Phil had ever let someone else touch him, but Dan never seemed to say a word. Anger radiated off of him, but it was so strong, Phil was sure he would have felt it even if the bond they’d formed wasn’t so fragile he could barely feel anything. At some point, he must have zoned out, because one second he was blinking, and the next, they were home.

The trip home was silent, neither saying anything. Dan was so lost in his own thoughts, though, that it didn't matter. It didn't take long for them to finally get to their door. He dug his keys out, and pushed the door open to pull his Omega inside. Next, he was ushering Phil into the bathroom. "I know it's not your fault," he mumbled, turning the shower on anyway, and pulling out a towel to set aside. His fingers were already moving to undo his Omega's shirt, hoping that Phil wasn't going to disagree. He needed to get his Omega under the spray of water, because he couldn’t think straight when his Omega smelled all wrong. Still, he had enough sense about him to assure Phil that he wasn’t blaming him in the slightest, nor was he angry. He just...he needed to get them both in the shower, to wash away every inch of the other Alpha’s smell.

The next thing Phil knew, Dan was leading him straight to the bathroom where he began to undo Phil's shirt. That's when Dan spoke up, and that's when Phil began to cry. A lump had formed in his throat when Dan had dragged him into the bathroom. While all he wanted was to take a shower and erase the other Alpha from his skin, to have Dan drag him into the bathroom had scared him - Dan had to be mad at him. This was the moment he was going to turn on Phil, treat him the way he’d treated that Alpha in the theater - but, no. Dan was assuring Phil he didn't blame him for what had happened, and it was obvious he had only dragged Phil into the bathroom because they were both so desperate to scrub away the other Alpha. Whimpering slightly, Phil pressed himself against Dan's chest, interrupting his undressing of him for a moment of comfort, and burst into loud tears.

Maybe Dan had been a bit too frantic to get Phil into the bathroom. He looked scared and upset on second, and the next, he was whimpering and pressing into Dan, crying loudly and soaking Dan’s shirt through. "It's okay, I'm here," he whispered softly as he stopped the movements of his hands to wrap them around Phil instead, desperate to comfort his crying mate. "Everything is alright now, you're okay," he reassured, all the while knowing the words would never be enough. He could still smell the other Alpha on his Omega though, and the scent wasn't his. It was making it more and more difficult for Dan to hold Phil, but at the same time, he knew he needed too. He had to comfort Phil. Inwardly, Dan was outraged, but making sure Phil was okay was more important. "I'm not going to let anyone touch you ever again. It'll never happen again," Dan promised, both to himself and to Phil. 

Phil was shaking, and trying to hold back his tears when it was clear that Dan needed to get him into the shower for both their sakes - but it was hard. It was hard when all Phil wanted was to cry because he felt violated, and afraid that his Alpha would be angry at him, despite Dan already having assured him he didn't blame him. The only thing that calmed him was Dan's promise that he wouldn't let it happen again. "Shower with me?" he begged, desperate to get under the spray of water. "Help me? I didn't - I didn’t want that," he reiterated, though Dan had promised he already knew. Phil let go of Dan only to strip them both, glad when Dan gave him that power and control, and immediately clung to him again as he led him into the already streaming water, still crying. The sobs had stopped, at least, and now it was just tears dripping down his cheeks. He grabbed for a washcloth, immediately beginning to scrub aggressively at his neck. He didn't even let Dan take the washcloth away from him when he tried. He could only be thankful he'd been scented on the wrong side of his neck, so no more damage could be done to his mating gland.

It physically hurt to hear Phil asking for help, and then for him to explain how he hadn't wanted it, something Dan already knew. In too many ways he felt like he'd failed his Omega. He should have been there, he should have known something was wrong; his scent should have been strong enough. There were so many things that Dan kept going over in his head, but he nodded softly as he left Phil start to pulling his clothes off him. He didn't even need to ask. Dan would do anything for him. "I know, shh. None of this is your fault," Dan said again as they got under the warm spray of water. Almost instantly though, Phil was scrubbing at his neck, already turning the skin red and being too rough. He moved to take it from him, but the Omega wouldn't let him. "Let me help," Dan whispered as he placed a hand on the small of Phil's back. 

Phil shook his head when Dan tried to ask for access to the washcloth, continuing to scrub harshly at his neck. "That's not the kind of help I want," he managed to spit. "I need - I need your touch. I need you to take me back. I need...I just need you. Your hands on me. Your scent surrounding me. I don't want to feel or smell him anymore, " Phil explained, choking on his own words as he continued to shiver under the water. His hand never stilled against his neck, but he crowded into Dan. "Why?" he asked. "Why did it even happen? I'm yours. I don't /want/ anyone else."

"Let me have the washcloth and I'll help you, mate," Dan said softly, once again trying to take the cloth away from him, hoping the term would persuade Phil to give him the cloth. He was worried that he was going to end up running it over his healing gland. "I'll make it better. You won't smell him anymore, only me," Dan whispered as he pulled Phil in closer. "And in two days, when your mating gland is healed, we'll do this right. Nobody will question if you're mated or not." Dan reached out to grab a hold of the washcloth again, carefully pulling it away this time. 

Phil gave in, then, feeling the tears began to form and drip down his face once again. Dan's voice was so loving and calm that Phil couldn't not submit, and he wanted nothing more than to give Dan the washcloth when Dan went to take it. He let it go, falling into Dan as he began to cry again. "I just want it all to be fixed already," he said. "I just want to be yours." He could feel his breath catching as he tried to stop the sobs, and turned his face into Dan's gentle touch. "I'm yours," he cried, feeling more vulnerable now than ever before.

Dan held Phil close as he cried, letting his mate come undone in his arms once again, only this time, fully planning to put him back together. Rubbing his hands up and down the Omega's back, he tried his hardest to comfort him. "Of course you're mine. You have been since day one," Dan said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Phil's head. "Bond or not, we're each others," he whispered again as he moved so that he could he could nudge Phil's chin up, before holding the other's face in his hands. "I'm your Alpha, you're my /only/ Omega, and nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand?" he asked seriously.

Phil shuddered back a low sob as Dan assured him that he belonged to Dan, and nodded in agreement, threading his arms around Dan's sides to hug him. He had been Dan's from day one, and no one could take that from him. As he cried, warm hands cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at up. Dan's face was blurry through the tears, but he could see the heat behind his gaze. "I understand," he agreed, feeling safer already. The next words tumbled out of his mouth before he could help himself. "You promise you'll never leave me because another Alpha came onto me?" he asked, voice low and shaky. He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it in order to feel secure.

Even though Dan didn't plan on letting another Alpha come onto his Omega ever again, he knew that forever was a long time to prevent that from happening. "Never," Dan said before shaking his head. "Just because some Alphas can't keep their hands to themselves doesn't mean I'm going to leave you, but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that from happening again," he mumbled as he leaned in to scent at Phil's neck, the side that his mating gland wasn't on. While the smell of soap was masking the smell of the other Alpha it wasn't enough. Dan was confident that he could fix it though.

A weight was lifted off of Phil's shoulders at that, and he sighed, sniffling as the tears started to ebb some. "Okay," he whispered, tightening his arms around his mate's body, and pressing in close. He could feel Dan beginning to scent him, and knew from the way Dan was holding him that he could still smell the other Alpha on Phil. Unable to do anything more about it, Phil closed his eyes, and waited for Dan to do what Phil had asked of him, and that Dan had promised him - to take away the scent of the other Alpha, make Phil forget that other man's touch. "Just make it better," he muttered, pressing in closer to Dan while he waited. The shower still beat against their backs, reminding Phil of where they were, but he didn't care. What better place to be cleansed of the other Alpha than in the shower with /his/ Alpha?

Once there was a proper bond in place, Phil would always smell like him, like a mated Omega. For now though, Dan would have to settle for something almost as good. He stopped his movements to press a kiss against Phil's neck, teeth scraping the skin as he longed to mark him. 'Two more days' he reminded himself as he sucked a purple mark into pale skin, not the right side, not the right area, but he'd settle for this. After a few minutes of biting, scenting, and sucking, Dan decided that it was sufficient. Finally he was starting to smell like Dan again. Not exactly right, but much better than before. 

Phil tilted his head back as Dan began to nip and suck at his skin, closing his eyes as his mate marked him. His chest was still covered in the purple marks, and they wouldn't fade for a while, but Phil welcomed the new one on his neck, despite it not being where either one of them wanted it. As Dan pulled away, Phil took a deep breath, realizing that the other Alpha's scent was nearly fully gone at this point. "Touch me, Dan," he murmured. "Touch me everywhere. I want to forget his touch," he begged, just wanting Dan to run his hands all over him. Grabbing the wash rag Dan had dropped earlier, Phil offered it to Dan, hoping he would take the hint that Phil wanted to be treated like the broken Omega he currently felt like. 

Dan took the washcloth from Phil, knowing that it was time to be gentle and provide comfort and love to Phil. He'd make him feel like his again. He'd wash away every trace of the other Alpha. "Be still for me," Dan said, his voice almost a whisper as he started to run the soapy cloth down Phil's collarbone, then to his shoulders, and then to his chest. He took his time, careful to wash every inch of Phil. He ran the washcloth down the Omega's arms, before turning him around and starting on his back. "You're so perfect for me," Dan hummed as he moved the cloth a bit lower. "Nobody I want but you." 

The moment Dan asked him too, Phil relaxed and settled into place, watching Dan gently began to move around him. He started at Phil's collarbones, running the wash rag over his skin and down his arms before beginning to move lower. With each movement of his hands, Phil could think of nothing better than having Dan touching him, taking care of him, and let out the breath he'd been holding. He couldn't believe what had happened tonight. All he wanted was Dan’s heat surrounding him, protecting him, his touch making Phil feel like everything was going to be okay. "I want to be yours, and no one else's" Phil agreed. "I want it to be just us." His eyes closed for a moment, and then he was opening them as Dan moved to his nether regions. The soft touch of Dan cleaning him /there/ made him let out another breath as he tried to decide if he wanted to go further, or if it was time they just cuddle. "Dan..." he said. "Mine,” he whispered.

"It'll always be just us," Dan said with a soft smile. "I don't want anyone else, just you," he promised again as he moved the washcloth just a bit more. "You're always going to be mine and I'm always going to be just yours," he whispered before he sat the washcloth down. "Let me wash your hair," Dan said as he grabbed the bottle, knowing how much Phil loved it. 

The offer was everything Phil hadn't realized he'd needed, and he nodded, feeling docile and small as he waited for Dan to take care of him. Strong fingers dipped into his hair, massaging and soothing shampoo against his scalp. Phil closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling and in how amazing Dan was with his hands. He purred, tilting his head into Dan's motions, and sighed when he realized just how much time Dan was putting into this for him. By the time he was being instructed to move back under the water to rinse off, Phil was feeling blissed and relaxed, distracted enough he could almost stop thinking about the other Alpha.

Once Phil was relaxed, Dan finally felt like he could calm down as well. The evening had overall been a disaster. Dan knew though that there would be other successful dates as soon as they were properly bonded. As he rinsed out Phil's hair, he couldn't help but glance longingly at his neck for a couple seconds. It was hard. All he wanted was to have that connection, where Alphas knew Phil was taken, and Omegas wouldn't assume he was interested. "Better?" Dan asked as he guided Phil back from the spray of water. 

"Yeah," Phil agreed, opening his eyes slowly as Dan began to guide him out of the shower entirely. He didn't miss the longing look Dan shot at his neck multiple times, but there was nothing he could do to fix that, so he didn't mention it. He only sighed, and wished that his neck was healed properly. As Dan began to towel dry him, still in complete "protective mode”, Phil glanced around the bathroom for his ointment. No time like the better to apply the third dose for the day. "You can't bite it, but would it help you to help me apply the ointment and re-bandage it?" he asked, the moment he spotted the small tube.

Dan didn't have to think about his answer. He nodded quickly before grabbing his own towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Do I just put it on, and then add a bandage?" he asked as he picked up the tube, turning it over so that he could read the back of it. He was sure that Phil probably already knew what to do with it, but he didn't want to do anything wrong. He set the tube back down before reaching around the cabinet to pull down some bandages. 

It made Phil smile to see Dan so eager to help Phil with the ointment. He was glad he'd offered now, knowing that it had been the right thing to do for his Alpha. "Basically, yeah. You just have to rub enough ointment into the skin gently, and cover it with the bandage so it can work on being healed by the ointment," Phil assured him, already reaching up to peal away the old bandage for Dan.

As soon as Phil had gotten the old bandage off, Dan was pulling him closer so that he could apply the ointment. He unscrewed the cap and squeezed a bit onto his fingertips. "I'm not going to hurt you am I?" he asked, his fingers stilled right above the sore and inflamed looking gland. He didn't want to somehow make it worse, but he wanted more than anything to help, even if it was just something simple. 

Phil moved willingly into Dan's arms, tilting and arching his neck to give Dan the best access he could give him. It made him feel strong and submissive at the same time. He glanced up when Dan asked him if he was going to hurt him, and smiled, shaking his head. "It's a little tender, but you won't hurt me. I trust you," he assured his mate. After Dan had stilled to make sure he wouldn't hurt Phil, he trusted him even more. "Just make sure to rub it in really well," he insisted, tilting his head some more.

Knowing that he wasn't going to hurt Phil, Dan carefully started to rub in the strong smelling medicine. He gently ran his fingers over the gland, noting the swelling. "Does it still itch, or does this help?" he asked as he continued to rub the ointment into Phil's skin. He couldn't help but feel a sense of joy at being able to take care of his Omega. He liked knowing that he had that ability. Once it was good and rubbed in, Dan screwed the cap on, and reached for the bandage, peeling the adhesive off before place it on Phil's glad. "Two more days of this, right?" he asked, making sure he'd heard the Omega right the first time. 

Phil closed his eyes, sighing as Dan's soothing fingers pressed down against his skin. He'd known Dan would be gentle. Dan was always gentle, which would forever be Phil's favorite thing about his mate. "It doesn't itch at all when I'm around you, so I wouldn't know unless you left if the ointment soothed the itching as well," Phil explained. "Not that I want to test it, so don't go anywhere," he added, eyes opening slowly as Dan pulled away to place the bandage on. He could see from the look on Dan's face that he wished it would be sooner than two days, but there wasn't much they could do about. "Two days," he agreed, not bothering to pull away from Dan now that Dan was done applying the bandage.

"Well, I'm happy it's not longer then," Dan said before smiling softly back at Phil. "And I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon," Dan hummed before putting the ointment away. After everything that had happened, he would refuse to leave his Omega's side even for a minute. Not that the day was finally ending, he could take time to think about how scared and furious he'd actually been. "Let's go get dressed," Dan said before he took Phil's hand and lead him towards the bedroom. "I don't think I've mentioned it, but you know if there's anything you want from your room, you can bring it into mine-ours." 

As Dan led them out of the bathroom now that everything else was taken care of, Phil shook his head. "I don't want to get dressed. I want...can we just be like this? It makes me feel like...like we're close," Phil admitted quietly, pulling on Dan's hand to stop his movements. As Dan came to a standstill, Phil turned so they were chest to chest, and reached down to take apart Dan's towel so it would fall to the floor. "I know," Phil said, nodding. "Of course I know. I just haven't had a chance to do anything like move anything over.”

Dan would be lying if he said he didn't love the idea of sleeping with nothing on next to Phil. Just the other's skin against his was comforting. "Sure, we can sleep just like this," he said softly as Phil pressed himself against his chest. He wrapped him up in his arms for a moment, already enjoying the sensation of nothing separating them. "Maybe in a couple days we'll get around to it. There's no rush," he added before pressing a kiss to Phil's hair. 

Phil smiled, melting into Dan's arms as he moved to wrap him up against him. He breathed in deeply, taking in his mate's scent, and then allowed Dan to lead them to their bedroom. /Their bedroom./ What a wonderful thought. "Our bedroom," he mused aloud, humming at the very thought. "That sounds nice." Phil felt so delicate, and small, at that moment. He wasn't usually. He and Dan both knew he could stand on his own, but with everything that had happened, Phil didn't mind being the small, broken one for a little while. They tumbled into bed softly, with Dan cushioning the blow. Phil settled on top of his mate's hips, resting his chest against Dan's chest, and his head in the crook of Dan's neck. The position was comforting, especially with the lack of clothing in the way. 

As soon as Phil was rested on top of him, Dan's arms were around him, running up and down his back in slow strokes. "I love you," he whispered as he let himself get comfortable in exchange. There was nothing better than just having his mate so close. "I can't believe I went all this time without you," he hummed. "It doesn't seem possible now that we went this long without things being, I don't know, official or whatever," Dan said as he thought about how things were before. 

It seemed Phil was always purring when Dan was petting him, but he couldn't help it. It felt wonderful to have Dan's big hands running up and down his bare back. He pressed a kiss against Dan's neck in response. "I love you too," he hummed. "I can't believe it either, but...we're together now, and I am happier than I've ever been." And Phil was, even if he wished that things had gone better, were going better. It was hard, right now, but Phil was still happy, despite his conflicting thoughts and chaotic emotions in reaction to the Alpha at the movie theater. Desperate to keep himself distracted, Phil cast his mind elsewhere. "You still owe me hickeys," he said, suddenly remembering what Dan had agreed to when that first Omega had been all touchy with his mate. Maybe the act could make them both feel a little better about how the night's events had gone.

"I do?" Dan smirked as he pretended to play dumb. It had slipped his mind though, with everything that had happened. He'd nearly forgotten about the Omega at the restaurant, what with the Alpha at the movies, but now that Phil had brought it back up, he was more than willing to comply. "You better make sure everyone can see them," Dan teased, but he knew it would make things a little easier for both of them. There was just something about being able to see your marks that was reassuring. 

Phil grinned as he sat up, pressing his hands against Dan's chest to hold himself up. Dan's chest was so sturdy. Was it stupid of Phil to be getting sentimental about the way Dan felt against him? In every way? Maybe not. Maybe not after the night they'd had. "You do," he agreed, grinning again as Dan told him to make them visible. "Oh, I will,” he agreed, surprised by the invitation, but he ducked his face down anyway, leaning in to press his mouth against the skin where Phil could remember the girl had run her fingers over Dan’s chest earlier that night. Because he couldn't know exactly where she'd touched, he brushed his lips all over the area. He settled on one particular spot at Dan's collarbones, and sucked a mouthful of skin into his mouth. He laved at Dan's skin, sucking a bit harder before finally biting down, and then he pulled away to trail his lips up to Dan's shoulder, where the Omega's fingers had trailed as well. 

Dan’s breathing hitched as he felt Phil's lips around his skin, sucking a mark into his collarbone, gasping lightly as he felt Phil bite down down. Right afterwards, his lips were on his shoulder, repeating the action. He couldn't help but feel sensitive to Phil's actions, especially when there were no clothes between the two of them. He breathed deeply, relaxing but not ignoring the tingling where the Omega's lips had been. 

Once Phil had started, he found he couldn't stop. His lips trailed hickeys and kisses up Dan's shoulder and to his neck. He was surprised when the Alpha tilted his neck for Phil, and felt his breath hitch as he let out a low moan. It felt like something had shifted between them, but Phil couldn’t figure out what it was. He attacked Dan's neck instead, curling his hands against Dan's sides as he sucked, biting down and scraping his teeth over the tanned skin, too unfocused to think of anything other than his need to make Dan his - just the same as he needed Dan to make Phil, Dan’s, but he couldn’t deal with that just then. He needed to keep himself from thinking of what had been done to him at the movie theater by remembering the rude Omega from the restaurant instead. He couldn't wait to see how Dan was going to look covered in his marks, and he couldn't believe that, in a way, Dan was submitting to him. It struck him, then, what felt different - the power dynamic had changed.. "Dan," Phil gasped, the realization suddenly washing over him. His mate /was/ submitting to him. He trailed soft kisses up to Dan's ear before sucking on the lobe there, leaving it behind to suck a mark behind the area. Then he was reaching up to take Dan's face in his hands, tilting his head the other way to renew the dark hickeys already scattered along that side of his neck, gasping in surprise when Dan allowed him too, panting lowly, but doing nothing to stop Phil, or to react. "Oh fuck," Phil gasped, suddenly realizing just how hard he was. Dan submitting to him was making him pant with desire, and it wasn’t just because of how hot it was. It was the emotional impact it was beginning to have on Phil, who’d never thought an Alpha would ever submit to him, for any reason. He knew it couldn’t, wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t even care, shivering at the very thought of Dan dominating him. For the moment, though, he basked in the moment where Dan showed him ultimate trust. 

This wasn't something Dan would do for just anybody, no one actually, but because he adored Phil more than anything else, he relaxed and let the Omega know just how much Dan trusted him. He tilted his head to the side, giving his mate as much access to his neck as he wanted. He was aware that his throat was exposed to his mate in a submissive way, but part of him felt like Phil needed this. To know that Dan would do anything for him, that he was trusted enough for Dan to push his Alpha instincts away and just let Phil mark him as much as he wanted, when Phil did that for him constantly, and on a daily basis. He could feel his mate getting hard above him, and of course the realization made blood flow to his own erection. He lifted his hips some, wanting to get a bit of friction. 

Phil moaned as Dan's hips lifted slightly, the motion as tiny as Phil's were when he was trying to show Dan that he would wait and do anything for his mate. Squeezing his eyes shut, Phil rolled his hips down, feeling their cocks press together, and stuttered out something that sounded almost like "Shit," but not quite. He detached his lips from Dan's neck only to moan lowly again, and then he was trailing them down to the line of Dan's throat. His eyes flicked upwards as he gazed at Dan in wonder, and then he bit down, laving and sucking and moaning as his Alpha allowed him to mark his throat, of all places. Dan tensed under him, but he didn't object. He closed his own dark eyes, and strained against Phil as Phil rolled his hips slowly. "Fuck, Dan," he groaned, pulling away from Dan's throat only to surge in and attack his lips, immediately licking into his mouth and savoring his control. Never, in his wildest dreams, had Phil actually imagined Dan would submit to him. Never, had Phil thought Dan would trust him this much. And it only made Phil want to submit to him all the more. As soon as their mouths detached, Phil rolled off of Dan, and surrendered his body, closing his eyes and laying completely prone in wait, suddenly desperate for Dan to take back control, take back /Phil/, and make him permanently forget that any other Alpha had ever touched him. His head was tilted back and to the side, so his own jugular was on full view, and his legs were bent to show his entrance. "I love you," he murmured, but otherwise lay still. 

He wanted Phil to know that he loved him, wanted him, and that he trusted him wholeheartedly. The best way he knew how to do that was to tilt his head enough for his Omega to suck a mark into the skin of his throat. Dan couldn’t keep his body from reacting when he felt Phil biting into his throat though, something that he usually didn’t let happen, but this was Phil, and the way his breathing hitched when he felt his mate roll their hips into his was amazing. He stayed still for Phil, letting him do what he wanted. He trusted Phil so much that he’d given up his own control for his mate. Soon enough he was rewarded by having Phil’s lips against his own, enjoying the heated kiss that his mate was delivering, but what really made him ache with want and need was when Phil rolled off of him, and exposed himself completely for Dan. His throat, his entrance, the stilled posture, it was all perfect to him. He was always so pleased when Phil submitted to him. He didn’t bother to stop himself from enjoying the view for a moment. “I love you too,” Dan whispered as he stared down at the Omega. “You look so good like that,” he mumbled, before placing a hand on Phil’s inner thigh. 

Dan's hand came down on Phil's thighs, the heated fingers of his palm making Phil shudder. He bucked his hips because he couldn't help himself, but let his eyes roll into the back of his head at the sound of Dan praising how he looked when he submitted to him. His heart was still racing in his chest from the trust Dan had shown him, and his chest was heaving with need and desire. "Fuck, you submitted to me," he whined. "Do you know how good /you/ looked like that?" he asked breathlessly. He could feel tears coming unbidden, and rocked his hips to encourage Dan to move his hand. "Thank you," he said. "For trusting me. Now let me trust you."

“I couldn’t have looked half as good as you,” Dan whispered as he moved his hand a bit closer to his Omega’s hard on. Even despite his own level of want, his heart warmed further as Phil thanked him. He’d do anything to make him happy. “What do you want?” He asked teasingly as he let his fingers travel up his leg further. “Tell me what you need.” Of course he knew, but he wanted to hear Phil tell him. 

Phil rolled his head down so he could look straight at Dan, and told him what his mate probably wasn't expecting to hear. "I want to suck you off. I need to suck you off. I haven't gotten a taste of you yet," he said, his voice low and full of heat as he waited for his Alpha's reaction. He could already see Dan's cock, heavy and full, just waiting for Phil to get his mouth around it. Phil wanted, needed, to taste Dan like that. He wanted his mouth all over Dan.

He couldn’t have been more pleasantly surprised by Phil asking to suck him off. He’d been expecting for Phil to ask to be touched, or fucked, even maybe kissed, but this had honestly not been what came to mind. He felt himself twitching in anticipation, his body already throbbing for Phil’s pretty lips around his aching cock. “Okay,” he said softly, still in a bit of awe of it. He moved back, deciding that he should probably sit back some. “I wasn’t expecting you to ask,” he mumbled, his eyes trailing up and down his mate’s body. 

Phil grinned as he clearly took Dan by surprise. His mate's eyes went wide, and Phil watched Dan's cock twitch with desire. Then Dan was talking and sitting back, cock sitting in wait for Phil. "Why wouldn't I ask?" he asked, sitting up and crawling into Dan's lap. He hovered over Dan, leaning in for a gentle kiss, and then he was moving down so he was hovering over Dan's cock. As he spoke, he let his breath puff against Dan's cock. "I've wanted to do this for forever." Without another word, Phil pressed his mouth over the head of Dan's cock, and sucked, moaning at the heady scent and the silly skin on his tongue.

Before Dan got the chance to explain that he didn’t have to, his Omega was already telling him that he’d wanted to for a long time, and then his lips were around Dan, and he lost all train of thought. He groaned as he felt the wet heat of the other’s mouth around him. “Fuck,” Dan gasped as his hands automatically went to his mate’s hair, tangling around dark strands. Even though Phil didn’t have to, Dan was so glad that he had. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. 

Phil grinned around his mouthful of hot, pulsing skin. Dan's fingers had immediately tangled in his hair, though he wasn't doing anything yet. Phil could hear him taking deep breaths though, and sunk his mouth down further. Dan was so thick, and hard. He was much bigger than Phil, but that was down to an Alpha's biology, and even then, Phil wasn't by any means /small/. While Dan could fit all of Phil in his mouth if he really tried, Phil would be lucky to make it 3/4 of the way down before Dan was hitting the back of his throat. To make up for this, Phil wrapped his fingers around the base of it, and began to bob, sucking and slurping loudly around his mate. Dan's fingers tightened in Phil's hair as Phil began to moan. He couldn't believe he was getting the chance to suck Dan off. It was literally a dream come true.

While his eyes had stayed closed for a good while, Dan soon found that he couldn't resist the urge to open them and stare at his mate and what his lovely mouth was doing. "So good," he mumbled, his breathing coming in short huffs. The sounds, the wetness, the fingers around the part Phil couldn't reach, it was so good. He gently tugged on Phil's hair, reminding himself that he was bigger anatomy wise and that the last thing he wanted was to gag his Omega. Still, it was becoming hard to keep his hips still. The urge to buck up into Phil's mouth was strong, but Dan focused on watching as his length disappeared in between Phil's lips and into his mouth before reappearing. "You're so hot," Dan hummed. "Your mouth is so fuckable, my cock looks so good there." 

Phil couldn't help shuddering and moaning as Dan began to talk, pulling up off of Dan just to start licking at his shaft. His eyes flicked up to meet Dan's as he made the motions, licking around the head, and flicking his tongue in and out of the slit. He wrapped his lips back around Dan, whose fingers had tightened in Phil's hair, and he went slack, hoping Dan would get the message. He was glad to hear his mouth looked fuckable, and he was glad to hear Dan enjoyed the sight of his cock in his mouth. Now all he wanted was for his Alpha to take control the way he'd asked earlier when he'd gently tugged on Phil's hair. Licking Dan again, Phil pursed his lips, and closed his eyes, before waiting. 

When the invitation came Dan was hesitant. After having Phil go slack, the Alpha knew what his mate was allowing him to do, but it terrified him that it would be too much for Phil, who’d only just had another Alpha attacking him. The heat and deliciousness of Phil's mouth was too good though, and without realizing it, he was bucking up into the Omega's mouth, his hands keeping him still as Dan started to move. "God, Phil, fuck!" Dan swore loudly as he moved a bit faster now, his eyes fixated on the sight in front of him. Phil's lips around his cock as it slid in and out, his cheeks hollowed some as Dan thrust in and out. "Just like this, you make me want to come already," 

Dan began moving in a kind of frenzied rush that made Phil think it was half unconscious, but he didn't even care. Somehow, even lost in his own heat and pleasure, his Alpha was conscious of just how much of Dan's cock Phil was able to take. Not once did Dan hit the back of his throat, though he did thrust up far enough he was fucking well and far back enough that, if Phil did have a gag reflex, he would be gagging already, but Phil didn't, and he loved the feeling of Dan's hips bucking up into his mouth. He loved the wet slide of Dan's cock, in and out of his mouth, pressing against his lips hotly. The saliva building dribbled out the sides of his mouth as he tried to slurp and suck, and he loved it. He loved how messy and sloppy Dan was making him. He loved the passion, and the pleasure he was giving his mate, but more than that, he loved the way Dan spoke to him. He moaned around Dan, opening his eyes a tiny bit to gaze up at Dan, only to find Dan gazing back at him. He sucked harder, not bothering to swallow so more saliva would pool out the sides of his mouth, and Dan would be able to see what he was doing to Phil. HIs mind felt blissfully blank, and the love shining in Dan’s eyes, in every caring but rough motion, helping to remind Phil that this was Dan, and not some grungy stranger who had tried to take him in a movie theater. It was everything Phil needed to keep him sane, to prevent him from freaking out and losing his ability to be with Dan like this at all. He was far too concerned with giving Dan everything he wanted, and maybe it was bad he was letting them both take out their angst, hurt, and anger at the night they’d had by having rough sex, but he knew they both needed this, no one more than Phil.

Watching Phil slurp around him, his eyes looking up at him with saliva starting to dribble out of the corners of his lips, Dan could only moan as he let the intense pleasure take over. He’d seen Phil in all kinds of amazing lights now. His mate was incredibly hot. He could get Dan turned on in a matter of seconds and make him want to have the image imprinted in his brain forever, but this was something he’d never seen before. He’d never had the chance to see his cock between soft wet lips, or feel what it was like to hold Phil’s head in his hands as he fucked up into that mouth he loved so much. And somehow, even with a hard cock in his mouth, Phil managed to look innocent. “Do you want me to come in your mouth?” Dan panted, his face flushed, the way his stomach tightened letting him know he was close to the edge. “Or what if I came on your face?” he offered, remembering what Phil had said earlier about needing to feel owned by Dan. Was this what this was? He was reminded again of what had nearly happened to Phil, and felt a need to claim Phil as his, but also a worry that this was too much for his mate. That worry was displaced when Dan heard Phil moan, the sound so wanton, there was no mistaking why he was making it.

Phil's mouth dropped open at the questions, leaving Dan to thrust up into wet heat without any pressure. Phil's eyes closed as he moaned, low and guttural at the thought of both options. He snapped his mouth shut again, but he still didn’t know what he wanted as he reached down to wrap his fingers around his own cock. He wanted to slurp down Dan's come so bad, but the thought of being covered in it was such a turn on that Phil's dick twitched in his hand. He could imagine it already - Dan splattering all over his lips, come painting streaks down his hair and over his eyes, marking him as Dan’s completely and utterly. Moaning again, Phil drew away just to choke out his answer. "Face, face, please," he begged, panting. "On my mouth, my lips, /everywhere,/" he groaned, dropping back down hastily to drag Dan's cock back into his mouth. He started to suck even more vigorously at that, slurping and panting around Dan, trying to take him deeper even as Dan continued to fuck up into his mouth. His hand pumped harder around his cock as he dripped with need. 

"Whatever you want, mate," Dan rasped as he moved so that he could pull out of Phil's mouth. "Let me," he mumbled before holding himself in one hand, and batting Phil's hand away from his own on erection with the other. He knew how badly they both need this, now, and he was going to give it to them. "Open your mouth," Dan said as kept his cock close to his Omega's face, stroking quickly, his other hand doing the same only to Phil's member instead. It didn't take long for him to feel himself reach his peak. "F-Fuck!" he growled as he started to come undone, spurting cum onto Phil's face, some dripping down into his mouth, some covering his cheeks and lips. He'd never seen anything so perfect in his life. "Come for me baby," Dan gasped as he continued to work himself through his orgasm and to drag Phil over the edge with him. 

Dan reached down to bat Phil's hand away from his own erection, forcing Phil to do nothing as Dan also pulled his cock from his mouth. A soft hand wrapped around him, and he moaned as he opened his mouth for Dan, eyes falling shut at the new heat engulfing him. He wanted to watch Dan come undone, but at the same time, he could already feel his own orgasm looming. The thought of Dan coming all over him had just been too much, and now it was nearly a reality. As Dan shouted out his release, Phil wrenched his eyes open, feeling cum spurt against his top lip, and drip into his mouth. He took as much as he could, lapping at his lips and moaning at the feel of the cool liquid splashing against his cheeks and chin. He rocked his hips up into Dan's hand as he panted, chasing his orgasm, and licking at every bit of Dan's cum that he could. He reached up with one hand to wipe more into his mouth, savoring the taste, and then Dan was encouraging him to come, so he did. With another loud moan, Phil felt himself burst, cum splashing against his own belly and Dan's thighs and hand, and then he was pitching forward against Dan's stomach. He landed with a small “oof”, panting through his orgasm as he continued to kitten lick the cum on his hand he'd gotten by wiping at his face. "You taste so good," Phil moaned, rocking his hips until Dan finally pulled his hand away. 

As Phil landed against him, Dan worked him further, watching in amazement as the other attempted to get as much of Dan’s cum into his mouth as possible. Finally though he pulled his hand away, bringing a finger up to catch the edge of Phil’s lips instead. Slowly, he pushed another streak of cum into Phil’s mouth. “Beautiful,” he whispered, somehow finding his way down from his orgasm. He couldn’t help but smile. His Omega’s mouth was still wet with Dan, a few lasting marks on his face. “Was that good?” he teased, knowing that Phil had enjoyed it.  His mate was amazing, everything Dan could have ever asked for and more. Carefully, he dragged Phil up and onto his chest, so he was resting on his side, rather than with his forehead pressed to Dan’s tummy.

Phil closed his eyes and opened his mouth up to Dan's fingers, taking it in and sucking gently. He increased the pressure to get as much come off of Dan's finger as he could, and then opened his mouth to let his Alpha go. He smiled at Dan's small compliment, starting to feel himself drift for the first time after sex as Dan moved him. He wasn't usually tired afterwards. He was always wired and raring to go, but the night seemed to have taken everything out of him. "It was amazing, Alpha," he purred submissively, knowing Dan was teasing him, but uncaring as he shifted his body up to better settle next to Dan. "My Alpha...you submitted to me," he said, remembering the way Dan had let him take control, even letting him mark up his /throat./ He shuddered as he remembered, and pressed tighter against Dan. "I love your cock," he mumbled, and then, "I love the taste of your cum." Back before Omegas had began to get their rights, people spread rumors that it was in an Omega's biology to want to suck his Alpha, that an Omega had an inherent desire to eat his Alpha's cum, but the reality was that not all Omegas liked it anymore than an Alpha or a Beta did. Phil, on the other hand, had always known he'd loved the taste of cum, but he'd never tasted anything as wonderful as Dan. Maybe it was his desperate need to replace what had happened earlier or not, Phil had needed this comfort, and more than anything else, he’d needed to taste his Alpha.

Dan didn’t think he’d ever get over how good it felt to hear Phil call him Alpha, an acknowledgement that Phil belonged to him. “I’m glad,” Dan sighed softly as he felt Phil start to get tired against him. It had been a long day and Dan was typically tired after sex anyway. This seemed to heighten it though. “I did,” he nodded in agreement as he recalled how he’d let Phil mark his throat, exposing it to him in one of the most submissive ways possible. “I love you,” he smiled, “I trust you, and I know you trust me too,” he said as he managed to shift under the blankets, pulling them up around the two of them. “I don’t think you know how hot that sounds. I literally love that you love my cum,” he yawned, wrapping himself around Phil. “I think I could easily get use to that,” 

Phil nuzzled into Dan's neck as Dan tucked them both in, smiling against his skin as Dan assured him of how much he trusted him. The words meant even more, now, after Dan's actions had proven them true. "I love you too," he murmured back, pressing sleepy kisses to Dan's shoulders and then his cheek, and then his chin. He didn't make it to Dan's lips before he was collapsing back against Dan's shoulder, eyes closed. Phil laughed as Dan admitted to how hot he found the fact that Phil loved his cum, and knew that he could get used to eating it all the time, given the chance. "You think? Good, because I'm never tasted anyone better, and I'd really like to continue tasting you," he purred, sliding his hand down Dan's chest and to his cock. He pet the head a few times, before moving to cup Dan's balls, just because he could. He could feel himself starting to fall asleep already. Being in Dan's arms made him feel safe, and he was finally starting to forget that another Alpha had tried to take advantage of him. He sighed, and then he was asleep. 

Dan couldn't help but give Phil a sleepy smile of his own, "How could I say no to that? Nothing would make me happier than to have you taste me every chance you get," he laughed lightly before relaxing into the feeling of Phil touching him. While any other time he might have interrupted the action to be sexual, now though he founded it sweet. He wrapped his arms further around Phil and inhaled the scent of him, pleased that it only smelled like him now. "Goodnight, love," Dan whispered even though he knew Phil was out. Closing his own eyes he let himself fall asleep, not bothering to set his alarm for tomorrow morning. He had no plans of going anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning did not dawn bright and early. With no alarm to wake them, and no events to clutter up their day, Dan and Phil slept in for much longer than they probably needed too, considering how much sleep they'd gotten the day before. When Phil did wake up, however, it was only to realize that it had only been one day since he and Dan had found out what was wrong with him. The thought was disappointing. So much had happened, and Phil was more ready than ever to bond with his mate again. Dan had gone over the top to make sure Phil knew how much he trusted Phil, which in turn, made Phil trust Dan wholeheartedly. The whole situation, at this point, felt resolved, and yet Phil couldn't have his neck bitten until his gland was healed from all the scratching he'd done. Sighing as he sat up, Phil turned to stare down at the rumpled appearance of his mate. Dan was so cute when he slept. Deciding that maybe it was Phil's turn to prepare breakfast for Dan, Phil quietly climbed out of bed, and wandered into the bathroom to start his day. 

It was nice to have the chance to sleep in with Phil. It was always wonderful to stay cuddled up in blankets in half wake half asleep states with the other. But when he stretched out, his arms searching for his Omega, he couldn’t find him. The absence made Dan open his eyes in concern. Sitting up, Dan glanced around the room but Phil wasn’t there either. “Phil?” Dan asked, as he tossed his legs over the side of the bed, forcing himself to get up and find the other. He didn’t feel like he’d gotten far but Dan always wanted to know where the other was. Not bothering to dress, Dan moved his search to the hall. 

After taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth, and applying the ointment for the morning, Phil made his way into the kitchen to start cooking. Immediately he settled on eggs and bacon, crisping up the bacon while he worked the batter for the eggs. As a last minute thing, he popped some bread in the toaster, and pulled out some plates, before beginning to serve the food. It was at that moment he heard Dan calling for him, his voice concerned. Breakfast finished, Phil tentatively made his way to Dan's voice, finding the concerned Alpha wandering down the hall with a frown on his face. "I made breakfast," Phil explained, feeling bad for having scared Dan. His gaze fell from Dan's to take in his still nude state, and he couldn't help licking his lips at the sight of Dan's cock.

By the time Phil had met him in the hall, Dan had started to take in the savory scent of breakfast. "I just like knowing where you are," he said as his nerves started to calm again. He recalled how he'd left Phil sleeping right after their bond. Unlike Phil though, he'd actually left the house for a few hours. Even though he'd long since understood, he couldn't help but think about how it must have felt. He smirked as Phil's eyes dropped lower. "I guess I should get dressed huh?" he asked, but he liked the way Phil stared at him, enjoyed the way his tongue ran across his lips. 

Phil shook his head. "No. I like you like this," he admitted, breakfast long forgotten as he thought of a different kind of breakfast. Was it bad that Phil just wanted to get his mouth all over Dan? Was he too horny lately, or did Dan understand? Licking his lips again, Phil moved closer to Dan, gaze never leaving the flaccid shaft of his mate. Phil dropped to his knees, reaching out to touch. His fingers stroked down the silky skin, petting the head reverently, before moving down to cup at Dan's balls, just like last night, except this time, Phil's intent was to arouse. Leaning in, Phil flicked his gaze up to Dan's, and opened his mouth. "I think I found a more appetizing breakfast," he announced, and then lifted Dan's slightly hardening cock out of the way so Phil could start sucking at Dan's balls.

Dan gasped when Phil dropped to his knees in front of him. It wasn't something he'd thought Phil was going to do. It seemed lately his mate was full of surprises. "Phil," Dan moaned softly as felt the other sucking at his balls. Already Dan was starting to get hard, not being able to help himself. He reached out to hold onto the wall before sighing. God Phil always made him feel so good. As he braced himself against the wall, his hand traveled to his Omega's hair, just like the night before. "I love your mouth," Dan mumbled as he lovingly pet at the other's hair. Even though Phil's lips were just around his balls and not his cock, it was still amazing. 

Phil grinned as he found that he’d turned Dan into a mess already. His mate had been forced to prop himself up, and Phil could feel his cock already hardening incredibly quickly in his hand. At Dan's words, he suckled on his balls a little harder, before pulling off and sucking a hickey into his thigh. Once that was done, he finally returned his attention to Dan's cock, which he still held limply in his hand. "And I love your cock," Phil responded, glancing up at Dan from under his lashes. He led Dan's cock to his mouth, but didn't immediately take it. Instead, he pushed his tongue out to start laving at the base of it, covering it in saliva since he wouldn't be able to later. Eyes closed, he sucked at the side of Dan's cock, moving his lips and tongue up and down it, admiring and enjoying the taste of his mate.

As Phil sucked a mark into his thigh, it gave Dan time to regain a bit of composer. He didn't want to get worked up too fast but with Phil down on his knees looking up at him with blue eyes under thick lashes, it was hard not to. And the way he said he loved his cock...Dan let out another soft groan at the words, his own eyes closing automatically. When he felt his mate was lapping at the base of his erection, sucking and moving his tongue teasingly, Dan forced his eyes back open. He wanted to watch. "You look so good like that," he said, smirking as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. It was true though Phil was sexy like that. It spent sparks throughout him. No matter how good looking his mate was, he was only meant for Dan, his Alpha. 

Phil laughed, feeling a shiver go up his spine at Dan's words. He hoped he looked good like this, or he didn't know what he would do with himself. He wanted to please his Alpha, and half the battle was at least looking attractive while he took Dan in his mouth. Speaking of which ‐ "Mm, I bet I look even better with your cock down my throat." Pulling back from the base of Dan's erection, Phil began to tease at the tip, suckling the head into his mouth, but not really bothering to give Dan any friction. "Would you like that, Alpha?" he purred, growling out the title.

"Yes, more than anything," Dan mumbled at Phil's question. He was already fully hard now. While the tip of his head between Phil's lips was good he knew it was going to get even better. He tugged gently at his mate's hair, urging him to take more. "I wanna see you slobber around my cock," he said, effortlessly switching to dirty talk. Phil always got him worked up. He couldn't really help it. He pushed Phil's head a little more, showing him just what he wanted. 

Groaning himself, Phil braced himself on Dan's thighs, and sucked his cock into his mouth, bobbing as far down as he could with Dan's help. His eyes closed as he moaned around his Alpha, already sucking in his cheeks to give Dan more pressure, and encouraging Dan to be in charge by holding still. He flicked his tongue out from time to time while Dan's hand pushed him up and down by his hold on his hair, and Phil whimpered as saliva began to pool out of his mouth. Phil was loving it. He felt like he could come right there.

Dan moved Phil's head, pushing up and down, not bothering to stop from thrusting lightly into the other's mouth. He moaned as he watched, eyes flickering between Phil's eyes and lips. "I love you," he said almost breathless, his focus only on his mate at the moment. He was still careful, not wanting to hurt his Omega, but at the same time loving how Phil managed to take that little bit more. 

Phil shuddered, feeling his cock twitch in his boxers at Dan's proclamation. His eyes were half lidded as Dan rocked into his mouth, forcing Phil to bob his head at the same time. He slurped around Dan as best he could, trying to relax his throat enough that Dan could ram into the back of his throat without too much pain for Phil. Suddenly desperate for it, Phil forcefully shoved his head all the way down, and swallowed convulsively as Dan hit the back of his throat. He knew when his Alpha lost control, as his fingers tightened in Phil's hair, and his hips thrust forward. Phil panted and slurped around his Alpha, trying his hardest to breathe, while Dan’s thighs trembled under his hands and he let out a loud bellow above Phil. His hips pulled back, and then thrust back forward roughly again, slamming against the back of Phil's throat. Gagging, but refusing to be pulled off of Dan, Phil waited for Dan to come down his throat. 

When Dan hit the back of Phil's throat, he gasped. He didn't think it could feel any more amazing, at least until the other swallowed around him. He moaned loudly, moving his hips some as felt the sensation of his orgasm starting to hit him. He tried to pull away some, not feeling like he should be gagging Phil like he was, but the other wasn't having it. When Phil allowed himself be pulled away, Dan gasped again, fingers gripping tight at his hair while his other hand kept himself braced against the wall. "P‐Phil!" Dan nearly yelled as he shot down his mate's throat, not feeling like he was ever going to stop. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut after he watched Phil start to swallow everything Dan had given him down. 

Phil moaned as Dan came, feeling himself fall apart himself at the sensation of his mate coming straight down his throat. He could feel the way Dan nearly exploded in his mouth, cock throbbing as he came harder than he had the night before. It made Phil come too, completely untouched as Dan shuddered above him. Phil still refused to pull away, however, as Dan continued to spurt into his mouth. He swallowed and suckled around Dan, feeling his mouth fill, and saliva and cum slip out the sides of his mouth. He whined at the loss, reaching up to swipe it onto his palm, rocking his hips into the air to ride out his own orgasm, feeling sticky cum slip down his thighs. Finally, Dan's cock went slack in Phil’s mouth. Releasing Dan, Phil lapped at his lips, and then his hand, eyes still half lidded as he moaned around his fingers. "I love you," he murmured in reaction to Dan's words earlier, grinning up at the exhausted looking Alpha.

There was something about coming inside of Phil that turned him on longer after he'd came; there was just something about being able to watch how hungry Phil seemed for it. When his mate was on his knees, whining with his mouth leaking, only to lap at his fingers later so that didn't lose a drop, Dan didn't know how to think straight. He continued to breath heavily, staring down at the Omega who was grinning up at him. "You have no idea how good that is," Dan said, shaking his head some. "Wow," he mumbled, finding that he had no other words. "Better than anything I've ever had," he said, finally finding a way to tell the Omega. But everything he did with Phil was mind blowing; it didn't matter if it was nibbling at the other's neck, or pressing him into the mattress and dominating him. It was all amazing. He reached his hands out to Phil, offering to help him up, noting how there was an obvious wet strain at the front of his boxers already, and realizing with a shudder that Phil had come just from that. 

Phil was incredibly pleased with Dan's reaction to him, and it made his grin grow wider until he was almost beaming up at Dan. He was feeling just as blissful as Dan, but somehow, knowing that Dan had enjoyed that so much more than he'd enjoyed anything else made Phil feel even more blissful. Unable to help himself, Phil asked "What's your favorite part? Having my mouth on you, or watching me eat your cum?" He didn't know what made him want to continue the dirty talk long after they'd finished, but he couldn't seem to get enough of seeing that wowed look on Dan’s face. He grinned as Dan offered him a hand up, and went willingly enough, though he collapsed against Dan right after. His legs were weak and felt like jelly after having come so hard in his pants while stuck on his knees for who knew how long giving Dan that blow job.

"Both," Dan said as he caught Phil, letting him go limp against him. "Watching you swallow though is...I really like that," he admitted, smiling softly back at Phil. "That's probably my favorite," he sighed before nuzzling at Phil's hair. "You're amazing, honestly," he said. He thought it was important that Phil knew just what he did to him, though he had a feeling that his mate understood. "I'm tired, but I still want to eat breakfast, and maybe I should be wearing something before I sit down naked on our dining room chairs," Dan suggested, before laughing lightly.

Phil sighed happily at Dan's compliments, feeling powerful and sexy just knowing what he did to Dan. None of it was even an act, Phil just really loved to suck Dan and slurp down his come. He pouted, however, as Dan insisted he get dressed. "Fine, but I reserve the right to have you naked the rest of the day," he complained, waiting until he felt he could stand on his own two feet before pulling away. He looked Dan up and down with a small smirk, admiring the marks he'd left all over Dan's neck and throat, before patting him on the chest. "You filled me up pretty well, but I think I can stand to finish the breakfast I made for us," Phil teased, and then he was wiggling his hips and ass as he turned around to head back to the kitchen.

"Fair enough," Dan smirked as Phil finally found the effort to pull away. While he'd thought of saying more, he was too busy watching Phil sway his hips back and forth as he left for the kitchen. His eyes were trained to Phil's ass until he turned the corner, causing Dan to sigh softly. Heading back to his room, he didn't bother to get fully dressed. A pair of underwear and some shorts were good enough. Once he'd gotten something thrown on, he made his way back to the kitchen, still tired, but now hungrier than before. "It looks good," Dan commented as he took a seat, Phil having already gotten them dished up. 

Phil was already settled at the breakfast bar, sipping at some orange juice when Dan returned. His mate plopped down next to him with a compliment on his tongue that made Phil smile. "Thanks. Try it," he insisted, offering Dan a cup of orange juice as well. Beside him, Dan wasn't wearing much more than Phil. While Phil had barely had the energy to dawn a pair of boxers, Dan had pulled on some shorts as well, though he remained bare chested. Phil could do nothing more than admire his mate's strong chest as he finally started munching on his own bacon. While he could eat Dan's cum for days, it wouldn't fill him up, and he was starving. "My mating gland is looking better already," Phil stated conversationally, realizing that his Alpha didn't possess that entwined scent of both their scents any more. It was kind of a bummer, but he knew it would be back sooner than later. 

Not needing to be told twice, Dan was already digging into his plate, nodding in approval at the eggs. "It's really good," he said before taking another bite. Having breakfast with Phil had always been one of the things he'd loved. Now that they were together, soon to be properly mated, it was somehow even better. There was a domestic feeling that sent waves of happiness through him. "Thank you," he said as he took a drink of juice, smiling again at the other. "Really?" he asked, perking up as he glanced back at Phil's neck. He wanted to take the bandage off and look for himself, but he took Phil's word for it, afraid to ruin any advances in healing the gland was making. "I'm excited. I can’t wait to try bonding again," Dan said, knowing it probably sounded sappy, but he did. "I want everyone to know we’re one," he hummed after taking another sip. While he felt pretty in tune to Phil already, he wanted to be completely aware of his mate in all ways.

Phil smiled fondly as his mate dug into the meal he'd prepared for him, feeling confident and happy to hear that Dan was enjoying it. It made him feel at peace, the way only taking care of his Alpha could. For a moment, Phil thought Dan was going to reach over and peel his bandage away, just to see the evidence for himself, but the movement seemed aborted as Dan continued to speak, a sappy look on his face. "Me too," Phil agreed, smiling as he ate his own meal much slower than Dan. "I want to belong to you so bad," he said, trying to explain the ache in his chest that made him feel like he was missing something huge ‐ Dan. "I want you to belong to me."

He paused his eating so that he could lean over and press a kiss to Phil's cheek. Even though he considered them already belonging to each other, it wasn't the same and he knew it. A bond connected them in ways nothing else could, and it was painful to wait this out. His biology said that Phil was his and that he was meant to bond and to claim, and his instincts didn't understand what his head knew. "Just today and tomorrow?" Dan asked before going back to his meal. He was already counting down, trying not to worry about how Phil didn't smell bonded or how his scent only lasted so long. 

Phil hummed as Dan kissed him on the cheek, already imagining their future together. He loved the soft peck. It was different than being kissed on the lips. It was affection, rather than love, and while love was ultimately what Phil wanted, affection felt like something completely different in an equally important way. Love wasn't always sunshine and rainbows, after all. Nodding his head, Phil finally started in on his eggs. "Today and Tomorrow. Come Monday morning, you're in the clear to claim me. Not midnight, mind you. We'll have to sleep on it. My last dose goes on before bed, after all," Phil explained, playfully teasing his Alpha, already knowing that both of them would be raring to go come Sunday night. He wondered if Dan would plan anything special for that night together. "In the meantime, was there anything you wanted to do?" Phil asked, tossing a glance Dan's direction. "I was kind of thinking we could play video games in our birthday suits all day."

Dan couldn't help but pout as Phil told him that he'd have to wait a full forty‐eight hours before he could claim him. "I guess two whole days isn't horrible," he said with a sigh. "Even though right now would be better," he said before getting back to his plate. Already he was excited again, and thinking about how Sunday night should go. It had be meaningful after all. "I think playing video games with nothing on would be a good way to spend the day. It's nice to know that my Omega isn't a big fan of clothes," he laughed, sending Phil a wink in return. But he understood. Right now, being without a bond made it more important to feel close. Being nude had a way of making Dan feel closer to Phil in a sense. He could touch and feel and be reassured that Phil trusted and loved him.

Phil laughed, a full sound that burst through his lips to his own surprise as much as Dan's. "Right now would be better," Phil agreed, as the sound drifted away. "But I know we'll make it," he assured his mate. He already knew exactly how he wanted to be taken this time as well, and hoped Dan would allow him a say in it this time, considering the last time they’d both been in a frenzy. Laughing again at Dan's last comment, Phil shot him a look. "When it comes to you," he retorted, "I am most definitely /not/ a fan of clothes. Who'd want to cover that body up?" he teased. The truth of the matter was, being naked together invited trust in their relationship, something that Dan had been pouring on Phil in bucket loads all the previous day, and as much as Phil felt like the bond would take this time, the trust was reassuring. Until they were bonded, it felt like the only thing that could really reassure Phil. He knew that, with a bond, you were meant to have an entirely different kind of connection that made trust one of the easiest things to keep hold of, but Phil hadn't really gotten to feel that during their previous bond. Curious, Phil wondered if Dan had felt it. "Dan...Was the bond strong for you, last time?" he asked. He remembered having a better sense of Dan's feelings, and of where he was, but those senses had felt stuffed up ‐ like there was cotton in the way. Phil wondered if that had just been because of their broken bond, or because they hadn't had the full week to solidify it. 

Dan had pretty much finished up his meal when Phil asked the question. "Was the bond strong for me?" he repeated, wanting to be sure he'd heard it right. He thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah, it was," he sighed softly. "It's tapered off now mostly though, because of the ointment and everything," he said as he took a drink of the orange juice. "I can tell that it's not there anymore, but I couldn't tell it was broken," he said, almost feeling bad that he probably wouldn't have picked up on the damage in their bond, at least not for a long time. The only thing that had thrown him off were mainly Phil's actions. The way he scratched at his gland, and how it was hard for him to be away from Dan. Dan, on the other hand, hadn't had any real issues with it, other than feeling overly protective, and a bit ill at being separated from Phil during the day. When other Alpha's had made their interest known, Dan had chalked that up to just being possessive over his new mate. He'd felt the bond fully with Phil, which was partly why it was so devastating when he was told that it was incomplete. "Was it strong for you?"  
Phil felt his blood run cold at the realization that Dan had felt the full-fledged bond before it had been by the ointment. His fork clattered to his plate when Dan turned the question on him, and he pushed away from his meal to stand on shaky feet. Dan had felt the full bond? Did that mean it was just on Phil's end, that things had been incomplete? Vaguely, in the back of Phil's mind, he could hear Dan calling his name, voice filled with concern, but he wasn't really listening as he started to make his way into his Alpha's room. Dan didn't try and stop him, but Phil knew he was following him. His heart was racing in his chest. All of their problems so far had stemmed from Phil, and apparently, Phil had been the only one truly affected by them, other than when they both found out the reality of their situation. Falling into Dan's bed, Phil inhaled his mate's scent deeply, and tried not to cry. Dan climbed into the bed next to him. "No," Phil whispered, rolling so he was facing Dan, though he kept his face tucked low. "No, it wasn't strong for me. It felt like there was cotton in the way of everything. Like I was wading through water to get to you. To feel you the way I should have been able to feel you if the bond was okay." Phil huffed out a strangled chuckle. "God, I should have known something was wrong right away."

"Phil?" Dan asked worriedly as he watched the Omega get up from his seat, "Phil?" Dan tried again but still he got no answer. The other looked shaken and visibly upset, and judging from what he'd just said, he knew something within the conversation had bothered his Omega. He quickly moved to follow Phil to his room, trying to pick out what he'd said that had made Phil retreat to the bedroom. He watched sadly as Phil climbed into his bed, curling in on himself, and looking so broken that it made Dan hurt for him. Following his mate into bed, Dan reached for Phil, wanting to comfort him. He couldn't relate though. He'd felt their connection clearly. He'd been able to sense Phil in ways he'd never been able to before. "It's okay,” he murmured softly. “It's going to be fixed soon. In forty eight hours, actually," he added, frowning as he realized Phil had never gotten the chance to feel what it was like to feel so linked to someone. It bothered him. He'd wanted his mate to be able to experience that, mainly because it was the best feeling in the world. "You've never been bonded before, you didn't know. I didn't know either. Please don't be upset," 

Dan reached for him. For a moment, Phil hesitated, upset that he was the problem in their relationship, and feeling entirely undeserving of Dan in that moment, but as Dan offered his comfort and support, Phil couldn't help but give in. He collapsed into his mate’s arm, tucking his face into Dan's chest, and tried not to cry. forty‐eight hours. forty‐eight fucking hours before Phil would get to feel the bond that Dan had felt with him. Reaching up, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, and squeezed his eyes shut against the tears. "How can I not be upset? You had everything. You got to feel our bond, and I didn't. I'm the broken one here, Dan," he whined, feeling small and insignificant in that moment. 

"You're not broken," Dan said, holding onto Phil that little bit tighter, making sure he'd heard him. "We had some issues, we fixed them. We communicated, remember?" he whispered, doing what he could to comfort his mate. "It was just...misunderstandings," Dan reassured, hoping he wasn't making it worse. "I love you, and waiting two days isn't anything, because by the end of it, we'll have each other forever, and then you'll know how it feels. You'll get to feel the bond," Dan nuzzled against Phil, hating how he'd thought he'd been the problem. "You were scared, and I rushed into everything. It's better now. The bond will make you understand," he sighed softly. 

It meant the world to Phil to have Dan assure him that he wasn't broken, but he wasn't sure if he agreed with the sentiment. Still, he rested against Dan's chest, and took in his words. Phil felt like everything was his fault, but Dan was reassuring him that it had been both of them, and that their conversation had fixed it. Curling up into Dan's lap properly, Phil nodded his head. "Okay," he mumbled, wishing more than anything that he knew what the bond would feel like. That he could feel it /now/ and feel as close to his Alpha as his Alpha had clearly felt towards him. The idea that the moment that bond was properly set in, Phil would understand, made him hopeful for the future. He nuzzled Dan back, and went silent. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. It's just been hard for me." Phil wasn't even certain what exactly he was apologizing for, but he did know he'd been feeling like crap for everything that had to do with their bond lately, like it was all his fault.

"Don't be sorry. You were unmated one day, and the next, you went into heat and were bonded and mated in a heartbeat. You were probably terrified," Dan said gently, the realization of how hard it actually was for Phil actually hitting him for the first time. It had happened so quickly; no discussion, no courting, nothing like that. Phil technically shouldn't have even had that heat. It was all his biology's doing, which Dan would be eternally thankful for, but they had surly bonded in a very unconventional way. "You weren't expecting all of this. Nothing had ever been said and...we hadn't even been dating. You don't need to apologize for anything. I know it's hard, but I love you, and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Dan sighed before pressing a kiss to Phil's head. 

When Dan phrased it that way, telling Phil exactly how he'd felt waking up to find himself bonded to Dan, it made a weight lift from Phil's chest. Dan understood. Dan understood and didn't blame Phil at all. That day, when Dan confronted Phil over why he didn't want to be in a relationship, Phil had gone straight into a heat. Neither one of them had truly been able to think straight, and the fact that Phil knew for a fact Dan hadn't even realized his feelings for Phil until Phil has shoved them into his face, gave Phil every cause to have panicked and fucked up their bond. But it didn't matter anymore, because now, everything was okay. Now, Phil trusted Dan completely. And in forty‐eight hours, they would be proper mates, and Phil would get to feel the bond correctly. "You're right," Phil murmured, feeling stronger already. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me as well, and I'm just glad we've made it this far," he continued, relaxing into Dan's embrace.

“Me too, and I promise we’ll make it much further,” Dan smiled, knowing that with everything that had happened, he wouldn’t have blamed Phil for giving up on them. “I just want to make you happy and to take care of you,” he promised as he made himself comfortable once again, relaxing further into the bed. “Two days isn’t that long,” he said, knowing that everything would be different once Phil felt the bond for himself. 

They rested together for a good twenty minutes, Phil with his eyes closed, and Dan with big hands stroking up and down Phil's back. After twenty minutes, however, Phil grew restless. With a determined grunt, he sat up, and climbed off the bed. Then he took Dan's hand, and pulled him up as well, determinedly pulling off his mate’s shorts and pants, before doing the same to himself. Before Dan could get any ideas, Phil took his hand and led him out of their bedroom ‐ and fuck, was it hard for Phil to remember that it was theirs now ‐ and into the lounge. He set up the game system, and there they remained for the rest of the day, apart from the one time Phil managed to remember to actually get up and put his ointment on.

The day went on like that. A handful of games were played with neither of them wearing anything. Dan hoped that it was soothing for Phil, to do those familiar things together. Dan, of course, always liked playing video games with Phil. He knew that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. The fact that they didn’t usually wear clothes while playing anymore was secondary. By the time late afternoon had rolled around, he couldn’t remember what the score was, or who had won more. “Getting stiff,” he laughed, before setting the controller down for a second to stretch out on the sofa. “Have I won everything yet?” he asked, stretching his arms in an attempt to reintroduce his joints to movement. 

Phil's concentration was so focused on the TV screen and his desire to kick Dan's butt at the game, that he didn't even notice when Dan dropped the controller until he'd knocked Dan's character back into the wall, subsequently getting the KO on him. Turning his head, Phil then began to realize he was forming a headache from staring so intently at the TV screen. He watched Dan loosen his limbs mutely, taking in the way Dan's muscles moved under his skin, until he was yanked out of those thoughts as well by Dan's taunting comment. "No!" he shouted, pouting as he grabbed a sofa cushion from behind him and smacked Dan lightly on the shoulder with it. "I've won at least half the games!" he complained, a smile teasing at the corner of his lips. How long had it been since he and Dan had done something so normal together? Forever, it felt like, even if they were doing so in the nude for the first time ever. Speaking of which, Phil's gaze traveled down Dan's body again, enjoying the view of his flaccid cock resting between his legs. His gaze moved back up to Dan's neck, taking in the way it was darkly bruised, and felt contentment thrum through his body. 

“Have you now?” Dan teased back, knowing that Phil had to have won at least that many. He arched his back before finally settling back into a normal sitting position. “Since I wasn’t keeping track, I’ll just have to take your word for it,” he smirked. “But I think I’m about to grow to the sofa if I don’t get up and force normal blood flow back into everything,” he said, grinning, but already he was glancing at the time, mentally keeping count of how much longer he had. He knew he shouldn’t be quick to count down, but it felt like it was one of the most important times of his life, and he was trying to distract him and Phil with video games and banter. He wondered how different it would be, if it would be different at all. Dan knew what to expect from the bond, but Phil had said his wasn’t as strong. Would that make things different, now that everything was properly in place?

Phil's eyes followed the movement of Dan's body as he nodded his head distractedly, too absorbed in all the flesh he could see to properly react to Dan's taunting. Phil didn't get much time to ogle the full length of Dan's body stretched out, however, as Dan moved back into a sitting position, informing Phil that it was finally time for the both of them to get up before they became extensions of the sofa and nothing else. Sighing, Phil realized that Dan was probably right. "Okay. I'll go make dinner," he decided, watching as Dan's eyes flicked to the clock restlessly. He knew what they were both desperately waiting for it, and it felt a little bit like they were just trying to waste time until the two days had past. thirty‐nine hours left to go, Phil thought to himself, standing and stretching with a yawn as he went to turn off the console and then head into the kitchen to make dinner. 

“Do you need any help?” Dan asked, getting up as well and following Phil into the kitchen, his eyes trained to the other’s ass as it swayed slightly. “Do you want me to get you a shirt or some boxers? I don’t want you to get burned if you’re going to use the stove,” he hummed, but stayed close by. He was hungry. Breakfast seemed like hours ago now. They’d been too caught up with their games to worry about lunch. He leaned up against the counter and watched the Omega, waiting for him to tell Dan what he needed.

Phil sent a smirk over his shoulder at Dan, realizing the Alpha was following him, and most likely staring at his ass. Fair enough; Phil hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of Dan's cock for ages now. "I used the stove with nothing but boxers on this morning, but if it'll make you feel better, you can grab me a shirt as well," he hummed, starting to rummage through the fridge, bent over to see better due to his height. He yelped as he felt his Alpha move past him and slap his ass, sending another amused smirk Dan's way. "Watch it!" he shouted after him, but he didn't really care. He liked the sensation more than he'd care to admit, and the fact that Dan even /wanted/ to do anything like that with Phil highly appeased him. 

“It would make me feel better, yes,” he laughed as he moved to head back towards the bedroom. But he couldn’t help himself when Phil bent over to search for something out of the fridge. As he walked by, he quickly sent a playful slap at the other’s ass, enjoying the sound it made and the pink tinge that followed. “I will!” Dan called back, laughing lightly as he headed back towards his bedroom. Deciding that it was too much effort to go and find something for Phil in his own room, he rummaged around his own drawer for a shirt instead. He liked watching his Omega in his clothes anyway. After finding a shirt and a pair of boxers for Phil, he threw on the shorts he’d had on earlier before heading back towards the kitchen. “I brought you this,” Dan hummed as he handed over the shirt in his hand, contemplating on whether he wanted to give Phil the boxers or not though. 

Dan returned much like a golden retriever ‐ with a playful grin on his face, and offering Phil one of Dan's T-shirts like it was a prize. Laughing, Phil rolled his eyes and accepted the shirt. "Thanks," he said, pulling the fabric over his head and immediately finding himself swathed in Dan's scent. He smiled, breathing in deeply, and turned back to the stove. Dan, on the other hand, didn't move back to where he'd been propped up earlier. Instead, he stayed behind Phil, presumably staring at his bare ass. At the realization, Phil felt his cheeks flush, and he turned to glance at Dan. "No boxers?" he asked, unsure if he wanted them or not when Dan was giving him attention like that. 

"If you want them," Dan said holding up a pair of his own, still not handing them over. "You probably don't need these though right?" he asked, before leaning up against the counter once again, making sure he still had the best view of Phil. "Let me know if you need help. I'll just be here watching," he laughed, but in reality, that was exactly what he planned on doing. To think he'd somehow managed to watch Phil cook any other way was hard to comprehend now. This was much better than watching the Omega cook in the past. "What are you making?" he asked curiously, still not bothering to tear his eyes away from his mate's figure. 

Phil ducked his head, and turned back to the food he had on the stove at his mate's teasing. "No, I suppose I don't," he agreed, feeling his whole body go warm in the best way. Dan settled back on a different counter this time, and it was clear he planned on staying there. Phil could feel Dan's eyes on him, admiring the part of his body visible. It sent a chill up Phil's spine. He chose not to answer Dan's comment about asking for help, too determined to try and focus on the meal he was currently preparing. "You'll see when I'm done, and not a minute earlier," Phil teased, tossing a wink at Dan. 

"Alright," Dan pouted softly, knowing that Phil couldn't see him. He was curious though, wondering what the other could have planned for dinner. Meanwhile Dan watched him, smiling softly. He was lost in domestic bliss. For him, there was nothing better than just being with his Omega, and of course the lack of clothing on his lower half helped quite a bit. "Can I get a hint?" he asked after a while, looking to see if he could maybe guess what Phil was cooking. 

They were silent for a while, Phil slightly red in the face as he moved around, knowing his butt was probably juggling and that Dan was most definitely staring at it. Dan was so silent that Phil actually jumped when Dan finally spoke again. He turned his head to glance at his Alpha, noting how he was carefully trying to peek over Phil's shoulder, and laughed. His Alpha was the same as always, and it took the embarrassment right out of him. "It's your favorite," Phil said, thinking his hint couldn't get any more obvious than that as he worked on the stove. He swung his hips sexily the next time he had to move, hoping it would make Dan smile, and tossed another wink over his shoulder. He was starting to have fun with this.

"My favorite?" Dan asked as he thought about his favorite things to eat. Frowning, he leaned back again. It shouldn't have been hard, but Dan was currently narrowing down what Phil could be making. "Whatever you make is my favorite," he decided with another smile, but he had a pretty good idea of what it was going to be. "Do you want me to set the table?" he asked after a moment, "Or would you just rather eat in the living room? We can find a movie to watch that way," Dan added, already leaning more towards that idea. 

Phil laughed. "My ass, whatever I make is your favorite. You know what I'm talking about," he teased, turning around with a wide grin. Dan was relatively finicky at times. Not always, but Phil knew his boyfriend. He went on strange diets and strange binges all the time, and his favorite meal one day, wasn't always his favorite the next. He just happened to know what Dan was currently obsessed with, which made making dinner tonight incredibly simple. "Definitely the living room. Why don't you go set up a movie for us instead of ogling my ass?" Phil teased. "I'm nearly done here anyway."

Dan laughed in return, knowing that sometimes his eating habits became a bit strange. "Okay, okay, but whatever you make is also good," he insisted. "I'll go do that while you finish up," he agreed, moving closer so that he could place a hand on Phil's ass, squeezing lightly before hurrying off to the living room, not giving Phil a chance to reprimand him for it. Afterwards, he set up the television, and started to look for something to watch, checking out Netflix for something new. "What are you in the mood for?" he called out, making sure he was loud enough for the other to hear. 

As Dan headed out of the room to go find a movie for them, Phil felt the Alpha grab his ass, and could do nothing more than yelp before Dan was gone. Laughing, Phil blushed, and turned back to his food on the stove, loving the way Dan's touch made him feel. He was glad to have not put on those boxers earlier if it meant Dan fondling him like that. It only took him a few more minutes to finish the small stew he'd prepared, and then he was dishing it out as Dan called out to him. "Anything you want, Dan!" Phil shouted back, pouring both of them soda, before bringing their meals out to the lounge. 

After hearing Phil tell him that anything he wanted was fine, Dan eventually ended up settling on a scifi movie. Not having seen it before, he figured it might be worth a try. He moved the sofa's throw pillows aside, before grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa, and throwing it down for them. He dragged the coffee table a bit closer for them before hurrying to help Phil set their plates down. Like always, it smelled good, but he was starting to feel a bit guilty. Phil had been doing most of the cooking lately. Tomorrow, he'd already decided that he'd make dinner; something special. He couldn't help himself from glancing at the clock again, still counting down the hours. Not much longer now. Sort of.

The moment Phil arrived in the lounge, Dan was reaching out to steal their bowls from Phil. Smiling, Phil allowed it, settling down on the cozy sofa that Dan had prepared for them. He placed a sofa cushion over his lap so he wouldn't have to put his boxers back on, and then he nudged Dan. "Try it. Tell me how you like it," he insisted, before he would even bother to eat any of his own meal. Instead, he turned to his soda, and took a sip as he tried to figure out what they were watching. Something scifi it seemed. Tilting his head, Phil tried to focus to understand what was happening, but was too anxious waiting for Dan's opinion.

Dan blew on his fork before taking a bite, nodding in appreciation right afterwards. "It's good, like always," he said around a mouthful. Right away he was taking another bite and settling back to watch the movie. "Thank you for cooking," Dan smiled before reaching for his drink. "I'll do it tomorrow," he said, wanting Phil to know that he wouldn't have to cook tomorrow, that way the kitchen would be freed up for him in the evening. 

Phil frowned. "No, I'll make dinner. That's my job," he exclaimed, unwilling to back down on that one. "Let me take care of you," Phil insisted. The only way Dan was keeping Phil out of the kitchen tomorrow night was by tiring him out, and there were only so many ways Phil imagined he'd be able to do that. Phil informed Dan of that much with a smug grin, finally beginning to eat his dinner as he watched how quickly Dan was digging into his own.

"You do take care of me," Dan said, taking another bite. "I'm sure I can find a way to deter your attention from the kitchen," he smirked back, moving to take a sip of his drink before his eyes averted back to the movie that he'd hardly been paying attention to. Actually, thinking of a way to make tomorrow night nice was a good distraction; it kept his mind busy from actually thinking about Monday morning. 

Rolling his eyes, Phil smiled, returning to the food he'd made and scarfing it down. He hadn't realized how starving he was until just then. They'd skipped lunch during their gaming session, and that was now coming back to haunt them. Feeling comfy half naked on the sofa with Dan, Phil scooted over so their legs were touching, and kept his head low. Dan was nearly done with his dinner already, with how fast the Alpha ate, but Phil took it as a compliment. All things considered, the moment he was done eating, he knew he could move the sofa cushion away, and perhaps distract Dan. He refused to make the first move tonight, however. He planned on being a tease, to see how far he could push his Alpha. Phil wondered if their life was always to be like this ‐ Phil, acting like a horny teenager, dragging his mate into constant sex. How many times had they done it now? Phil was dizzy with the pleasure and knowledge that he could have Dan any time that he might want. 

It didn't take much longer for him to finish dinner. He hadn't realized how hungry he'd been until he'd actually started eating. Setting the plate down on the coffee table, he leaned in to press a kiss to his Omega's cheek. "Thank you. It really was good," he said with a smile, finishing off his drink afterwards. He felt more awake now, despite the later hour of the day, eating having given him an extra boost of energy. He figured once Phil was finished, he could take their plates and load them in dishwasher, not wanting Phil to feel like he needed to do everything. He settled back against the sofa once again, trying to catch up with what he'd missed in the movie.

The moment Dan put his plate down, Phil scarfed the rest of his own meal down, fully intending to put his plan into motion. The first step to that, was doing the dishes. The movie continued to play on in front of them, and as much as Phil had initially wanted to have a cuddle date with Dan, the ass slapping and grabbing had maybe encouraged him a little too much. With his mate's t‐shirt off, and Phil having nothing on underneath, he figured now was as good a time as any. He finished his meal quickly, tossing the sofa cushion away from himself, and snatching up the dishes. With a small smile at Dan, he wiggled his hips at him, and headed into the kitchen quickly, hoping the speed would make his ass look better as it moved around. 

"You don't have to get it, I was going to grab it," Dan said as Phil made to dart for the kitchen. It seemed though that he either hadn't heard, or was purposely ignoring him. Either way, Dan had gotten a good look at Phil's ass as he bounced out of the room. He couldn't help but stare as Phil moved about. Everything about him looking tauntingly good. He ran his tongue over his lip, already wanting squeeze and touch. He stared longingly at where Phil had disappeared to before he forced himself to look away. Even so, his thoughts weren't on anything but his mate and how good he looked walking around with almost nothing on.

Phil ignored Dan's words entirely, making quick work of the dishes, before bounding back into the lounge. Immediately, he plopped back down on the sofa next to Dan, and cuddled into his side, long limbs spread out to the side of him. He adjusted his legs so his cock was resting in plain sight, and his shirt would ride up his belly a little bit, and then waited for Dan to make the next move. His eyes were on the TV, but his attention was anywhere but as he waited, anxious and probably hornier than he should be for how much action he'd been getting lately. 

Dan didn't even try to hide the glance he sent towards Phil. However one glance quickly turned into full on staring. Phil was practically on display for him after all. He could see the way his shirt rode up just enough to show off a pale strip of skin, and between his thighs rested his cock, which was what he was currently staring at. But then his eyes shifted back to those milky thighs of his, and Dan couldn't help but place a hand on Phil's hip, just to alert Phil of presence, though he figured the Omega already knew.  
Dan's hand came down gently on Phil's hip, his fingers rubbing gentle circles into the pale skin there, and Phil shivered. He didn't bother to hide it as he glanced up at Dan under shy lashes, smiling softly at him like he was unsuspecting of what he was doing to Dan. Turning on the seductive prowess that Phil had explored throughout his University years, Phil shifted closer to Dan, smiling like he was the happiest he had ever been, when, in reality, the move shifted his hips enough that Dan's hand slipped lower, closer to his pubic bone. The gentle fingers didn't stop rubbing, and the heat of it sent a thrill through Phil, who almost wanted to moan. He held back, not giving up on the temptress routine as he shifted again, nudging his cock further into the limelight. Somehow, by some miracle, he was still flaccid. 

Dan always wanted to assume Phil was doing this on purpose, but with no apparent arousal and that innocent smile he couldn’t be sure. Dan just focused on rubbing circles against the other’s skin, noting how he’d gotten further down, just inches away from where he really wanted to put his hand. He licked at his lips again, his eyes shifting from Phil’s back down his cock, his legs, and his stomach. Everything about him was so tempting. Dan wanted to touch everywhere. Slowly, he moved his hand even further downwards, his fingers tracing right above Phil's cock, testing the waters some "Do you like the movie?" Dan asked lowly. 

As Dan's hand slipped lower on it's own, Phil shifted his gaze back to the TV in order not to give anything away. He knew his Alpha was checking him out, teasing, testing the waters, but Phil refused to give in. He wanted to drive Dan wild, until the Alpha pounced on him and took him hard. "Mmhmm," Phil hummed. "It's interesting enough," he elaborated, so as not to give Dan any ideas. Hoping Dan was paying as little attention as he was, Phil attempted to further push Dan's buttons by going into detail about the movie he knew nothing about. "Still trying to figure out where the box is going to take them, though," he mused, attention grabbed by the mysterious box the movie was currently centered on. Dan's fingers continued their movement, this time right over Phil's cock, and in an attempt to hide the moan that threatened, he yawned, stretching his body so his bones cracked, and Dan's fingers were forced back up to his happy trail. 

"Huh?" Dan asked as Phil elaborated some on the movie. "Right the box," he mumbled, having no idea what his Omega was talking about. As Phil stretched, his fingers moved further up Phil's stomach. Dan, of course, wasted no time sprawling his fingers across the soft skin, tracing over the other's belly button. "Yep, good movie," he hummed before moving to press further up, slipping his hand fully under his Omega's shirt. He glanced back at Phil, who only appeared interested in the movie. Frowning, Dan tried to figure out if Phil was getting the hint at all. Dan couldn't but start to feel himself hardening in his shorts. He pushed his hand all the way up Phil's shirt, glancing back at him with a questioning look. 

Dan's hand was so hot against the skin of his belly, but it didn't stop there. As he sprawled his fingers out, he moved his hand upwards until it was fully under Phil's shirt. Phil had just been about to chance a sneaky look at Dan's face when the Alpha beat him too it, and he was forced to stay as still as possible without being suspicious. Dan's hand moved further up, pressing the hem of Phil's shirt up to his chin as he caressed Phil's chest. Finally, Phil glanced up at Dan, who was staring at him with a question in his eyes. Tilting his head curiously at Dan like he had no idea what Dan wanted, Phil offered him a confused and questioning smile of his own. Unfortunately for him, he could also feel his cock twitching, and knew there was no way Dan was going to miss that, but he wasn't giving in yet. He wanted to be fucked, and fucked hard, and the only way that was going to happen, was if he got Dan good and riled up for him. 

Phil only looked back at him with a smile and his own look of question, one that told Dan he didn’t know what Dan wanted. He decided that he needed to take things a little further. He ran his fingers around one of Phil’s nipples before tweaking it and rolling it lightly. “Yeah, the movie is honestly a bit hard to follow,” Dan whispered, deciding to his use his other hand to place on Phil’s leg. “I wouldn’t be upset if you wanted to turn it off,” he said, leaning in to press a light kiss to the Omega’s neck. He ran his tongue across the shell of Phil’s ear, still trying to get some kind of response out of him. While he’d thought he’d seen Phil’s cock twitch with the excitement, the Alpha couldn’t be sure. 

Grinning in triumphant at Dan's words, Phil knew this was going to be a wild ride. Dan's other hand had come down on his leg, while the first one played with his nibble. Warm lips had pressed a kiss to his neck, and then Dan was moving his mouth up to Phil's ear and licking at the shell. Desperate to stay in control, Phil held back a moan, and the buck of his hips he so badly wanted to do to get Dan's other hand to move closer to his cock. Shaking his head, and dislodging Dan's very talented mouth, Phil said, "No, what? It's not hard to follow at all! You just have to pay more attention. Look, see? I was wrong. The box isn't going to take them anywhere, but it's definitely brought something to them," he enthused excitedly, shifting upwards so his back was better pressed to Dan's chest, and the hand on his leg slipped down, almost cupping Phi's inner thigh. 

Dan stared at Phil for a long few seconds as he went on about the box and what it was meant to be doing. He narrowed his eyes some. Phil couldn't be serious. Dan tweaked the other's nipple again, his hand moving further up Phil's thigh, his nails lightly raking over the pale flesh that he loved so much. "I’m just having a hard time watching it. I'm really distracted," Dan whispered, before nipping lightly at the spot right under the other's earlobe. "I don't get the box, I don't know what's going on," he hummed, pressing a kiss to Phil's jaw as his hand moved to rest right next to his cock. "Don't you want to turn it off for a while, maybe watch it later?" he suggested, as he tried to prove his point. He shifted so that Phil wouldn't be able to miss his erection pressing right against his back. 

Dan's fingers on Phil's nipple were starting to drive him crazy, but nothing could compare to the way his nails felt raking against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He nearly blew his cover right then and there. He could feel his eyes glazing over, and a moan in his throat that he had to gulp back. Teeth dug into the skin behind his ear, causing Phil to shiver involuntarily as he felt his cock twitch again. As one hand gravitated towards his cock, and Dan's lips moved to his jaw, Phil tried very hard to concentrate on his words. "No, why would I want to do that? We're like, halfway through. Look, I'll even explain the box to you. It appeared on their front lawn after this crazy storm, and when they picked it up, it stung the daughter. So they had to like, maneuver it into their living room, and it started making this crazy rumbling noise. I thought it was going to ‐ ah!" Phil bit his lip to hold back the low moan he nearly emitted, staring up at Dan with innocent eyes again as his mate made another much more obvious attempt to make Phil realize what he wanted by pressing his cock up against Phil’s back. Unable to ignore that one, Phil only had the innocent eyes left in his back pocket. 

"I don't want to talk about the box anymore," Dan said in a low breathy voice. He knew Phil had to of noticed that. He moved again, shifting further against Phil. "I want you to pay attention to me," Dan almost growled as he moved his hand right against Phil's cock, palming softly as he made his intentions clear. "I think not wearing any boxers was the best thing you could have done," he whispered as he pulled the other's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling as he let himself grind a little further against Phil, "And honestly I'm really sick of this move," he mumbled, pulling away so that he could attach his lips to Phil's neck. 

Trying to think of what was going to drive Dan the most wild, Phil held back another moan. Dan's words always got him going. His Alpha knew exactly how to play Phil like a fiddle, but Phil knew exactly what he wanted, and he wanted Dan unrestrained and tormented by the time he pushed Phil into the sofa. "What do you mean?" Phil asked, voice quivering as Dan's erection pressed harder into his back. His hand palmed at Phil's half hard cock, while he sucked and nibbled at Phil's earlobe. "What's wrong with the movie?" he asked, continuing to play dumb as he let his body roll up into Dan's actions. Warm lips pressed into his neck again, sucking just the way Phil liked, and all Phil could think was I'm done for. Forcing himself not to moan, he stretched against Dan, pressing his body against his Alpha's erection. "I like the movie," he said, voice gone completely breathy, still playing dumb, even as his body gave in, hoping it would drive Dan insane. 

"I don't," Dan huffed as he took Phil fully in his hand, flicking his wrist up and down. He was tired of trying to get Phil to figure it out. If he already hadn't, he'd just have to show him what he wanted. "I want you," he growled softly as he thrust his hips against the other's back, his free hand pinching lightly at his nipple again. He nipped again at the other's neck. "I don't care about boxes, I'd rather fuck you into the sofa," Dan said as he moved to flip the Omega around, forcing him into the cushions instead. "And if I'm honest, I think you're teasing me," he frowned as he dragged Phil's arms above his head, successfully straddling the other's hips. "I don't think I like that." 

Phil gasped as Dan's hand wrapped fully around him, squeezing his cock while his fingers squeezed at Phil's nipples. The next thing Phil knew, he was being pressed into the sofa. The jig was up. Moaning as Dan gathered his wrists up into one hand and pinned it above Phil's head, Phil attempted to buck his hips up. "Oh God," he said, Dan's words finally processing and driving him wild. He whined as Dan straddled him, and squeezed his eyes shut. The heat of Dan's anger and his weight on top of Phil sent blood rushing down until he was rock hard. "Fuck, I'm not even sorry if this is how you'll react," he managed to gasp out, frantic with need and proud of himself all at the same time.

"You should be," Dan muttered before forcing their lips together, his own clothed erection grinding down into Phil's. He forced his tongue past Phil's lips, lapping into his mouth hotly before nipping at his lower lip. "It's not nice to tease me," Dan mumbled into the kiss before pulling away, only use his free hand to yank down the collar of his shirt to give attention to his Omega's collarbone, sucking dark bruises into pale skin and on top of old fading ones. He bite down gently, huffing in frustration, "I want this off," he frowned as he tugged at his Omega's shirt. "Sit up," he ordered, determined to strip Phil down even further. 

Phil panted as Dan pressed down against him, forcefully licking into Phil's mouth. He moaned lowly, feeling saliva pooling at the want and aggression Dan was showing. But Phil wanted more. Phil wanted Dan to go entirely insane and rip into him, destroying him. His mate growled as he told Phil he wasn't being nice, biting into Phil's collarbone. Groaning, Phil rolled his hips up, feeling insanely hot. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, but it /still/ wasn't enough. As Dan ordered him to sit up, Phil refused. He waited patiently for his mate to force him, panting with eyes wide with desire. "Make me," he murmured, refusing to submit until Dan gave him what he wanted: total dominance.

Phil's refusal to submit to him only further riled his Alpha instincts. Still, he knew there had to be a reason, something Phil wanted from him. He growled again before leaning in and biting a bit harder at Phil's skin, "Off," Dan said again, waiting to see if Phil would listen to him. When the obedience didn't come, he found himself yanking the other up roughly, and forcing the fabric over his head. He was painfully hard now, his mind telling him that he had to make Phil do what he was asking him to do. There wasn't any other option than that. "Submit," Dan said lowly, pinning his now topless mate back down into the sofa. "You're mine, and I'm going to make you feel it," 

Dan bit harder at his neck, making Phil whine with desire. His back arched, and then Dan was demanding he pull his shirt away. Still, Phil ignored him, waiting, wanting. Finally, he got what he wanted. With a loud growl, Dan ripped the shirt over his head. The breath whooshed out of Phil as he fell back to the bed, Dan taking hold of his arms and restraining him once again. "Please," Phil begged as Dan finally offered him what he wanted. His hips bucked up off the sofa and into Dan's as he panted. "Please, make me feel it. Make me submit," he begged, shameless as he ground his hips up and wiggled under Dan, being as unsubmissive as humanly possible to get Dan's instincts going.

Dan knew for a fact that he could make Phil submit to him, make him go limp under him and want to listen to every word Dan said. "I want you on your knees," he said, not bothering to ask Phil this time. Instead, he was once again yanking the Omega up once more. "I want to watch you touch yourself while you suck me off," he hissed before forcing their lips together in a less than gentle kiss. After he found it in him to pull away, he shifted off the Omega, and guided Phil down onto the floor. 

Phil found his face being forced upwards as he was tugged into a kiss, Dan being anything but gentle in every one of his movements. Phil whined into it, desperate to tell Dan what /he/ wanted was to be fucked hard, but at the same time, he was enjoying being dominated too much. As soon as Dan released him, he found himself being forced to his knees in front of Dan. He wasted no time on greedily yanking Dan's shorts and pants down to his thighs before surging in to take his gloriously hard cock into his mouth. He reached down with one hand to start jerking himself just as Dan had demanded, desperate for Dan to face fuck him. He whined, sucking roughly, and then going still as he waited for Dan to take control.   
As soon as he felt Phil still for him, Dan was grabbing a hold of his head, his fingers tangling in his hair as he thrust his hips up into the Omega's mouth, all the while forcing Phil's head down at the same time. He could feel the bit of self control he had slipping, almost like when Phil had first gone into heat, yet different. Dan never wanted to hurt his mate, but everything inside of him demanded that he dominate completely, take Phil for everything he was, and make him acknowledge that he was Alpha. "Fuck," Dan moaned as he forced his eyes to stay open, watching as his cock disappeared between Phil's lips, the Omega taking as much as he could. "Just like that," he gasped as he moved his hips again, his free hand aching to work and touch what Phil couldn't fit into his mouth, but as good as this was, he knew they both wanted something more than that. 

Dan's force gave Phil no room to swallow around him, and before he knew it, he was taking Dan as far as he could without the ability to suck or hollow his cheeks at the same time. All he could do was pant and try and breathe around his Alpha's cock as Dan thrust in and out of him, all the while slamming Phil's head up and down. Saliva leaked out of his mouth and dripped onto the floor while he whined, eyes half lidded while he stared at Dan, mouth stretched as wide as it could go. His hand moved quick on his own cock, but soon enough he was letting it go to focus on his mate as well, regardless of what Dan wanted. He reached up and wrapped the fingers of both hands over the small bit of Dan's base that Phil couldn't fit in his mouth, and then he was gagging as Dan punished him for it. He could only imagine he was glassy eyed and red in the face as he took what he could, allowing himself to be used, his mouth fucked mercilessly.

"That's not what I said," Dan panted as he made his actions that little bit rougher. It was so good though that he didn't force Phil to stop. "You're not listening very well," he mumbled as he forced himself to slow his actions, pulling Phil away from him. "I don't understand. You've always been a good listening," Dan said, his breathing unsteady as he stared down at Phil. "I think you can do better," he frowned as he reached down to wipe away some of the dribble that had leaked out of his mates mouth down the corners of his lips. "Don't you?" he asked, waiting to hear Phil's answer. 

As Dan forced his head away from his cock, Phil whined, and struggled to surge back in, but Dan was having none of it as he lectured him. Struggling to catch his breath, Phil listened, nearly feeling ashamed. Dan always praised him, but right now, his voice was soft as he accused Phil of not listening. The words stung, and nearly made Phil submit right then and there, but Phil hadn't gotten enough yet. He wanted more from Dan. He wanted him angry, and rough, and dominate. Dan's thumb came down to wipe away dribble from Phil's chin, and as the finger moved back up to clean the sides of his lips, Phil took a brazen snap at it. "Oh, I can do better," Phil assured his mate, hoping he wasn't taking this too far. "But you'll have to make me," he said, smirking like the misbehaving Omega he was. He loved submitting to Dan, and he loved the way it felt to give up control, but he needed more tonight. He needed his Alpha to let loose on him.

"I shouldn't have to make you do better," Dan frowned again as he quickly moved his fingers further away from Phil's mouth, "You should just know to do it," he growled again at his Omega who refused to mind him. Usually, things weren't like this. Dan would give Phil all the leeway he needed to do or act as he pleased, but this time, it was in fact different. He wanted Phil to submit to him, to give him that power and trust that he always seemed to long for. His instincts were flaring as held Phil's chin with his hand. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked before sending Phil a sharp look. After pretending to think for a moment he gave Phil another order, "On the sofa again, but back on your knees this time," 

Dan's gaze was painfully hard. Phil knew his Alpha was beginning to grow more and more angry with him, frustrated that Phil wasn't behaving the way he should, or usually did. All Phil could hope for was that this wouldn't ruin the trust they'd built together. Gaze wavering from Dan's, Phil decided to stick it out. He would give Dan what he needed when Dan gave Phil what he needed. Still, he would follow Dan's command this time, climbing back onto the couch. He settled on his hands and knees, ass out for his Alpha to admire. He glanced at Dan, feeling a bit more fearful than before "Dan..." he whispered. "Alp‐Alpha?" he tried instead, hoping to calm him a little, let him know that Phil really would behave for him if that’s what he needed, despite Phil being so desperate to do the opposite. He didn’t want to push Dan too far, though he wanted him to be taken by his instincts more than anything. He bit his lip, fully prepared to sacrifice this entire game he had attempted to play if it meant avoiding losing Dan’s trust, which he was suddenly terrified he’d done.

"Omega," Dan answered back before placing a hand on Phil's lower back. "If you can't mind me, I guess I'll just have to make you," he mumbled, but decided that Phil was in need of some reassurance. He rubbed a few small circles against the skin of Phil's back, wanting him to know that he was still loved. "You've acted up this evening," he frowned before using his free hand to smack against Phil's ass, making sure it had been hard enough to leave a nice pink color. "Teasing, not listening, making me make you do things," Dan said lowly, as he ran the hand that had just smacked Phil lightly over his ass once more, before pulling back and delivering another smack. "I don’t like making you do things. Are you going to be good for me, now?" he growled again as he felt himself beginning to throb painfully. He wanted to be inside of his mate, but this was almost as good. "I want to fuck you so bad right now," he hissed, smacking at Phil again. "I want my cock in that tight ass," 

Phil shook as Dan hovered over him, acknowledging him, but not giving him room to speak. His head lowered as he tried to fight back the urge to reach down and touch himself as Dan spoke the words he'd been dying to hear all night, but at the same time, he trembled with the fear that Dan was angry with him. The moment Dan's hand came down to rub soothing circles into his back, Phil relaxed. Dan wasn’t too angry at then. Not if he was petting Phil so affectionately. It felt like he was trying to reassure him that this wasn’t really punishment that some part of him knew who Phil was, and that Phil would never truly disobey him. He started panting as he realized he was finally about to get what he’d wanted so desperately ‐ Dan, primal and dominant. He moaned lowly as Dan listed his crimes, bucking his hips into nothing, knowing he'd been a naughty Omega. Dan's hand came down against his ass, causing a stinging sensation, and then it came down against the same spot again after rubbing soothingly for less than a moment. Phil's whole body jerked, but not out of pain. He cried out in pleasure, aching for Dan to do it again. "Yes! Yes, Alpha! I'll be good for you!" he cried out, throwing his head back and arching his back as he thrust his hips forward into nothing. His cock bounced against his stomach with need as he finally got closer to what he needed. Dan's hand came down again, making Phil jerk and cry out, panting with desire, as Dan offered him his prize. "Fuck me!" he shouted. "Make me feel you, make me remember who I belong to!" Phil begged, voice wanton. "I'm so hot and tight for you, please Alpha!"

Dan was warmed and buzzed with the pleasure at hearing Phil beg him, begging to be fucked just like that. It soothed his instincts, but only proved to make him that much more ready. He held his cock in his hand, taking it and rubbing up against Phil's ass, letting him know what he intended to do. "Tell me again how much you want it?" he breathed out. It was now painful to hold himself back and not just thrust into Phil right then. He moved instead to run a finger across Phil's entrance, pressing and slipping in just to the first knuckle before he pulled back out. "You've been so bad. Why would I give it to you now?" Dan asked, he didn't know why he was prolonging it though. Of course he was going to fuck Phil, there was no doubt that he would do that. 

Phil felt it as Dan rubbed his cock against his ass, teasing and taunting the same way Phil had teased the other man. Panting and desperate for more, Phil begged shamelessly when prompted. "I want it so bad, Alpha!" he shouted. "Please, I'm writhing for you!" To prove his point, Phil let his whole body shudder with his desire. Then Dan's cock was disappearing and Phil was whining in despair until Dan pressed a finger to his entrance. The dry digit pressed in slightly, just enough to make Phil moan and desperate for more, before Dan pulled it out again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Phil moaned. "I'll be good for you, Alpha, please!" Phil didn't know what else to say. He'd only been trying to wind Dan up, and now that he was so close to getting what he wanted, he thought he would die if he didn't get it. "I'm so desperate for you," Phil whined, bucking his hips as tears came to his eyes from the effort of holding himself back. "Alpha, I want to touch, but I won't, because you didn't tell me I could. Please, Alpha, I need you. I need you so bad," Phil whined, shaking his ass and bowing his back to appear more submissive.

Phil was in fact withering for him, his ass in the air and his body as low to the sofa as possible. If Phil had a goal with all the teasing he'd done, it had surly been reached. Dan himself was dripping with precum, doing everything to stay in control for a little while longer. Phil promising that he'd be good and begging Dan was sending shivers down his spine. He'd never heard anything better than that. Everything he said only worked him up further and further, from Phil calling him Alpha, to stating that he wouldn't touch because Dan hadn't given him permission. Still, he was hesitant, while his cock was still slick precum and Phil's saliva from earlier, he didn't know if his mate could take him dry. "Omega," Dan hummed, "Can you take me without lube?" 

Phil moaned loudly at the proposition, throwing his head back again and nodding furiously. "Yes, yes Alpha!" he cried, feeling himself began to clench around nothing from the force of his desire. He could feel that he'd already grown slightly slick, the way he did outside of a heat, and he knew his mate was covered in his saliva. It would be enough that entering wouldn't hurt, but also enough that the burn would be exquisite, and exactly what Phil needed. "Take me!" Phil growled, trying his damndest not to rub his throbbing cock down against the sofa cushions. He was shaking with the effort, sweating as he dropped his head again, fringe plastered to his forehead. "Please Alpha. Please! Punish me!" he cried, pressing his ass backwards as he waited for Dan to make his next move.

With Phil's reassurance, Dan was lining himself up before he thrust himself fully into Phil. He couldn't have waited any longer if he'd tried to. He gasped at the sensation ‐ Phil was tight around him, and just wet enough. He didn't give the other much time to adjust before he was pulling almost all the way out of him before slamming back in. "You're gonna learn to behave," Dan moaned, the statement not coming out as demanding and forceful as he'd wanted it to. He placed his hands around Phil's hips, using them as leverage, more than likely holding tight enough to leave bruises. The rhythm was set, fast and hard. 

Within moments, Dan was lining himself up, and before Phil could open his mouth to beg again, the breath was punched out of him by Dan's forceful entry. He gasped, mouth dropping open with pleasure as Dan's cock speared him open, dragging against his walls and sending a delicious burn through him. A garbled noise escaped him as Dan gave him no time to adjust before beginning a rough, hard, pace. Just want Phil wanted. His body rocked with Dan's. He couldn't catch his breath as Dan pounded into him, hands grasped tightly around Phil's thighs, and knees pressing against Phil's feet. Phil could only imagine how Dan was positioned behind him as he told Phil that he would learn to behave. His whole body bounced in agreement, but he didn't speak. He couldn't. He couldn't even moan, only pant and gasp as he was taken just the way he'd wanted to be. He was dizzy with desire.

Dan didn't think he'd ever been so rough before. Phil was pliant under him, allowing his Alpha to use his body completely. He pounded into Phil until his balls were pressed against Phil's ass, and then he pulled out only to slam back inside of him again. "Fuck, you're so tight," Dan growled as he let go of Phil with one hand, only to tangle his fingers in dark hair, yanking Phil's head back some. There was only one thing that could make the moment better, but Dan knew he couldn't, not yet anyway. It was frustrating that he couldn't bite and claim his mate like he'd been meant to. Instead, he took out it on his Omega's body, thrusting into Phil at what seemed like a painful place, yanking on his hair, growling and mumbling things like, 'mine,' and 'mate.' Dan knew he couldn't last long, not like this, but he was going to go for as long as he possibly could.

Phil was pliant under Dan, and he knew it. He was getting everything he'd fought for, and so he was giving Dan the submission his Alpha had demanded from him. The pace was rough, but it felt so good. Phil loved the domination, the sensation of being taken so roughly. However, it was impossible to hold himself up with the way Dan's entire lower half completely rammed into his ass with every thrust. He lost his hold on the sofa, his arms falling flat as his upper body hit the soft cushions. Dan's hands on his hips kept his lower half up, while the Alpha reached out and wound his hand into Phil's hair, yanking his head back so his neck was exposed. For a moment, Phil thought Dan would bite down at his mating gland, but he didn't. He just continued to slam his hips into Phil as he mumbled words so incomprehensible, Phil wasn't sure he'd have understood then even if he /could/ hear properly. As it was, his cock was slamming against his stomach with the force of every one of Dan's thrusts, and he just wanted to come. The pleasure was overwhelming and pooling like molten heat in Phil's abdomen as he continued to gasp under Dan.

With Phil mostly flat against the sofa, all but his lower half, Dan was the one keeping him up. He moved his hand away so that he could once again use both to press his fingers firmly into Phil's hips. Like he'd thought, he wasn't able to hold out much longer. Already his stomach had tightened with the promise of his climax to come. "Fuck, I'm going to come," Dan moaned, hardly hearing his own words. His fingernails dug into soft skin as he repeatedly drove his cock into Phil's entrance. Without any other warning, Dan felt himself coming undone inside of his mate, crying out Phil's name as he did so. 

Dan's hand released his hair eventually, causing Phil to fall back against the sofa. His cheek rubbed against the soft material as his mate fucked him into it, his whole body bouncing and rolling with each movement. He didn't care. He was too blissed out and consumed by the heat in his abdomen to care. As he panted, he finally found it in himself to moan, eyes closing as Dan's finger nails dug into the soft flesh of his hips. Phil was hardly able to hear it when Dan promised he was about to come, but he did /feel/ it when Dan finally did. The Alpha thrust forward one last time, his balls hitting Phil's ass as he forced himself as deep as he could go, and then his cum was painting Phil's insides so hard, Phil saw stars. He didn't even realize it when he started to come, that's how blissed out he was. His entire body was aching, and then suddenly, the ball in his stomach was unraveling and he was moaning louder than he ever had, rolling his hips aggressively and feeling the edges of his vision go black. He didn't even have it in him to call out Dan's name, though he'd heard his own slip from his Alpha's lips. The pounding in his body, however, never seemed to stop. Dan's cock was fully sheathed in him. He could feel it still throbbing with the effort of expelling so much into Phil. Dan, on the other hand, was still standing on his knees behind Phil. Phil could feel him. He was too weak to try and pull his mate down on top of him, though, and could only pant as he rode out the best orgasm he thought he'd ever had. 

Dan gasped, trying hard to catch his breath as his facilities slowly started to return to him. "Phil," he sighed, breathless as he lowered himself down against his Omega, pressing small kisses to the back of the other's neck. He felt too amazing to say much, still coming down from his incredible high. It seemed like forever before Dan was able to think clearly. His muscles were almost sore, and he felt the sweat on his skin starting to cool. "Amazing," Dan mumbled, nuzzling against Phil. He didn't think he'd ever been so rough or demanding when it came to sex before. He'd always dominate, but it felt like he'd taken to another extreme. "Are you okay?" Dan asked softly, lifting his body a bit so he wasn’t completely crushing his mate. 

Slowly, Phil managed to regain his breath. His pants slowed until he was staring mindlessly at a small patch of carpet within his vision, completely blank and sated from the way Dan had taken him. He felt warm and sore all over, and he never wanted that sensation to end. Eventually, Dan seemed to also regain his sense, as the Alpha gasped out a surprised breath, and sighed Phil's name. Closing his eyes, Phil hummed in reply. The warm body of his Alpha finally relaxed against him, curving to his spine as Dan allowed Phil's hips to finally settle on the sofa, followed closely behind by Dan's limbs on top of his. Dan still didn't pull out of him. His lips pressed to Phil's neck, where he pressed an endless spiral of kisses while he worked to catch his breath. Phil could feel his chest heaving on top of him. "'M fine," Phil mumbled in reply, dizzy with the strength of his orgasm, but far from hurt or upset in anyway. 

Now he'd had a couple minutes to come down, Dan felt worn out, and if he was tired, he knew Phil must be exhausted. He pressed another line of kiss against the skin of Phil's neck before pressing a couple more to his mate’s shoulder. "That's what happens when you don't listen," Dan teased gently into Phil's ear. He had a feeling, though, that he'd given Phil exactly what he'd wanted. His instincts had been soothed, and what he was left with was comfortable pleasant sensation. "Do you want me to move?" Dan asked, not wanting to keep Phil pinned down. He was probably getting heavy. Even though he was starting to go soft inside his mate, he still enjoyed the fact that he could stay inside the Omega ‐ almost like a heat but with no knot, and different in biology standards. 

Phil huffed out a laugh in response to Dan's teasing, eyes still closed in bliss. "I have no idea what was going on in that movie," he murmured, showing his cards to Dan in the hopes that his mate would understand that Phil had done everything with a means towards an end that he'd most definitely gotten. He shook his head, however, as Dan offered to move. "No, please. Stay there," he begged, not wanting to be parted from Dan for even a second after that round of sex. He needed the cuddles and affection now more than ever, and he would ensure he receive those by forcing Dan to stay laying on top of him. As much as he had enjoyed the rough sex and the punishment, part of him still stung with the lack of Dan's praise. He should have just told Dan what he'd wanted, then maybe the lack or praise would have stung less, because Phil would have known that Dan knew he wasn't disobedient. "'M sorry I lied. I just...wanted you to lose control."

Dan couldn't stop himself from smiling softly at Phil's words. He nuzzled back against him, wanting his Omega to know it was fine. "Next time, just ask," he whispered before placing another kiss to Phil's shoulder. "Then we wouldn't have to sit through some weird box movie," he laughed, wondering if that had even been the main plot. He knew now, though, that Phil didn't have any idea either. "I love you," he sighed as he moved just slightly so that he could wrap his arms around the other. "Just a few more hours now," Dan added, not evening having to look at the clock to know. 

Phil sighed, nodding his head under his Alpha. "Promise," Phil agreed, not ever wanting to deal with the fear with Dan again. He enjoyed being calm and feeling safe with Dan. "I love you, too," he murmured softly, feeling warm and safe in his mate's arms. Snorting, Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like another whole day, Dan,” he teased. "Did I break you?" Not that he couldn't blame Dan. He wanted it to be tomorrow as well. "Speaking of which, I need my ointment..." he said trailing off. “But don't go yet," he complained, whining as Dan attempted to pull out.

“No, I think I'm more worried about breaking you," he said before resting his head against Phil's shoulder. There was something enjoyable about dominating his mate like that. But there was nothing better than when he knew Phil wasn't scared over what his Alpha's next action would be. "A day isn't long. I can wait a whole day easily," he said, grinning. "I've seen us both waist easily waste a whole day, after all," he added, not wanting to actually think about the prospect of another twenty‐four hours. Just as Phil mentioned getting his ointment, Dan made to pull out, but Phil's words stopped him. "You should put your ointment on," Dan said softly, not resting back against his mate, but not yet moving away either. 

Phil laughed. "You didn't seem all that worried earlier," he teased, though at the same time, it was a good thing to know. For a fraction of a second there, Phil had been afraid Dan would punish him in a much more real way, destroying their trust, but he hadn't. He'd reassured Phil, and only given him what he could take. "You mean like today?" he offered, grinning, and completely ignoring Dan's comment about needing his ointment. Shifting, Phil moved his body so he was pressed back to Dan, Dan's flaccid cock pressing deep inside of him once again. The sensation sent a thrill through him as he gasped, and he refused to let Dan go. "I need you to stay," he admitted lowly, knowing they needed to talk about what just happened.

All Phil really had to do was say that he needed something from Dan and Dan would do anything he could to fulfill that need. Thankfully, it was easy to stay inside his mate, humming in pleasure as Phil moved further back on him. The ointment could wait a little bit. At the moment, he was fully focused on his Omega. "Okay," he whispered as he moved his hand so that he could lightly rub it up Phil's sides. At least what he could anyway. "I'm right here," he nodded, he wouldn't move until Phil was ready for him to. He pressed his nose into the other's neck, right below his ear, and sighed. He wanted his scent to be all over Phil, for his mate to be distinctively bonded. At least the ointment was doing its job, he figured. 

Closing his eyes, Phil once again relaxed now that Dan had agreed to stay. His mate got comfortable against his back, beginning to rub his hand up and down Phil's side, and pressing his nose against the back of his ear. Sighing, Phil settled in, wanting to be comforted. "For a moment," Phil admitted, wanting to talk about what had just happened, "I was afraid I'd gone too far, and that...that you would be so angry at me, that I would lose your trust. It hurt, to be told I was being bad, when I knew you didn't understand why. Next time, I'll warn you I'm about to rile you up," he said, voice quiet and serious.

It worried Dan to know that his mate had been scared. He'd been afraid that he might have gone too far himself. "You know I'd never hurt you," Dan said just as seriously. Even though that's not what Phil had said, he felt like he needed to specifically point that out to him. Just so his Omega was clear on it. "I know it got a bit...intense for a moment," Dan said, working to find the right words. "But I trust you with everything," he went on. "I showed you‐I submitted for you," Dan whispered as he recalled just the other day, when he'd showed Phil his throat and allowed him to bite and mark there. "No, I didn't exactly understand, but I didn't want to hurt you when I said you were misbehaving either," Dan frowned gently, never wanting to lose Phil's trust in him either. "I'm not like some Alpha's, ones who want you to give up control at all times.” While it was nice to have Phil giving up control for him and recognizing him as the Alpha, he'd never do anything to make his mate uncomfortable or scared of him. "Even though it's my biology that makes me need to be the Alpha, you never need to frightened. I’ll always be able to control myself, to respect you if you need to ‐ not be dominated by me. If you ever do feel frightened, I want you to tell me, I can make it so that you're comfortable again." 

Dan's words were reassuring, but at the same time, they made Phil's heart ache. "I know you submitted for me. I know you trust me," Phil replied, brow furrowed in concern. He hadn't meant to make Dan think he didn't know that. "But I...I was disobeying. I thought...I'm just not used to you not praising me," he admitted, feeling dumb all of a sudden for even for one moment thinking Dan hadn't had some idea that Phil was trying to get something out of him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I wanted that so bad, Dan. I trusted you every second of the way except...I got scared, thinking you were going to give me a real spanking. Not what I wanted, and not what you gave me, but like...like the horror stories. Like what other Alphas do. I'm sorry for thinking that, even for a moment," he whispered. "But I knew, when you rubbed my back, that you would take care of me," he added in the hopes that Dan would understand that Phil knew Dan had been comforting him. "I promise I'll tell you. But you already know. You always know exactly what to do for me." Choking back a whining sound, Phil snuggled further back into Dan, seeking comfort. "I want to do it again, sometime," he added, hoping that Dan would want to, too.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you talk to me about these things," Dan mumbled into Phil's skin. He wanted Phil to come to him with everything, every thought, every problem, every worry. Dan knew that he could always find a way to fix them. "I'd never seriously spank you, not like that," Dan said, knowing that he'd never be able to raise a hand to Phil in anger. "I'll always take care of you," he added before pressing more kisses to the other's neck and shoulders. "I adore you," he sighed with contentment. "As long as you always know that," he whispered. As long as Phil knew that he was loved and would be taken care of, Dan knew that everything else was secondary. "Let's go put your ointment on?" he asked again gently, not getting up but still thinking it was something they needed to do. "And then we can go lay down in bed. How's that?" 

Dan was so sweet, and comforting. He knew exactly what to say to Phil to make him feel better, and he was such a calm Alpha to speak so softly to Phil after what Phil had admitted. It made Phil feel safe, and he sighed as he closed his eyes. The feeling of being loved and adored seeped into his skin in the best way. Dan suggested they go put the ointment on again, to which Phil whined, not wanting to be detached from Dan, but there was some level of concern in Dan's voice that convinced him to be willing to get up, so he agreed, whining at the sensation of Dan pulling out of him, and wincing as he realized he might be a little sore. They both stood, and Dan led Phil into the bathroom to grab his tube of ointment. Phil removed the bandage, and Dan applied the ointment and new bandage, before they moved into their room together, collapsing onto the bed. Immediately, Phil moved to cuddle into Dan's side.

Once they were back in bed, Dan pulled Phil in close and let himself get comfortable. "Are you tired?" he asked, knowing that Phil was probably worn out and sore from earlier. He shifted some so that he could tangle their legs together after pulling the blankets up over them. 'One more day,' Dan thought to himself. All he could hope was that they managed to make it pass by quickly. Still, he was trying to come up with a way to make it a special evening.

Phil shrugged in Dan's embrace. "Not really, just a little sore," he admitted. "But I know you're tired," he added. Dan was always tired after sex, but more than that, Phil knew Dan was looking for any and every excuse to make the days go by faster. They were both desperate to be mated properly, but Phil could tell Dan was more so. He could understand, especially after what had happened with the strange Alphas at the movie theaters. Wanting to protect Phil, and desperate to be seen as the authority, Phil understood that bonding Phil was even more important to his Alpha than it was to the Omega. He wouldn't deny the buzz in his own veins and how badly he wanted to belong to Dan as well, but it was somehow different biologically wise. "You didn't explicitly say...did you like that?" Phil asked, mind switching back to the mind blowing sex they'd just had. "And would you do it like that with me again?"

"I did, I liked it a lot," Dan admitted with a short nod. There had been a sense of thrill that had sparked inside of him. To be given complete trust and power was amazing, he didn't think he could put it into words. "But I like anything we do," he added, because that was just the truth. "I would like to do it again though," Dan said, playing it down some. He wanted to do it again, not every time but definitely again. "I hope I didn't hurt you though I didn't use any lube," he frowned, knowing that it probably wasn't easy for Phil afterwards. "I got caught up in it. I think I was really rough," he sighed softly, recalling how fast and hard he'd been with his mate. 

Phil mewled, feeling his cock twitch slightly at the reminder. "God, you were perfect," he replied, wanting Dan to know just how much he'd enjoyed every second of it. He shivered, rutting his hips not because he actually had another round in him, but because talking about it made his body remember just how good it had felt. "I promise you were exactly as rough as I wanted you to be," he admitted, chuckling breathlessly. "Just remembering it...Dan, you're so hot when you lose control." Leaning in, Phil took Dan's lips in a much needed kiss that they hadn't shared since Dan had forced Phil onto his knees in front of him. He made sure it was soft, and sweet, rather than heated in anyway. He cupped Dan's cheeks before he pulled away, and smiled at him. "I promise you didn't hurt me. You were everything I needed and more."

Sighing into the innocent and tender kiss, Dan was almost disappointed when Phil pulled away. But his words were more than enough to make up for it. That was all he wanted, was to be able to please his Omega in every way. "I'm glad it was good for you, that I gave you what you needed," Dan whispered softly, pressing his forehead to Phil's. "I'm excited for Monday," Dan smiled, not being able to go without mentioning it. "I've probably said it too many times these last couple of days but I want you to know, I'm thrilled. Honestly, it's everything I want," Dan said, holding Phil that little bit tighter. "I want to show you off without having to worry about what's going to happen, and I want to be able to introduce you as my mate." 

Phil's chest filled with a different kind of warmness as Dan gushed over how badly he wanted to solidify their bond together. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Dan's eyes were glowing with that light that Phil loved to see. He was emanating love, and filling Phil with pride. "Shut up," he teased, smiling as he closed his eyes. "You're a dork," he replied, nervous and thrilled all at the same time. He was aching with the desire to just let Dan take him now, but he knew they couldn't. "I can't wait to show you off as well," Phil finally admitted shyly, though he knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Soft fingers began to stroke at Phil's cheeks, and he sighed, relaxing. "I love you so much."

Dan beamed back at Phil, a grin spreading across his face. He was plenty used to being called a dork, but he loved the teasing he got from Phil. "Your dork," he added, as he ran his fingers across Phil's cheek's. He didn't know when he'd become so sappy. His Omega didn't seem to mind though, his smile widening as Phil told him he loved him. "I love you too," Dan said back, knowing that he'd never loved someone like he'd loved Phil. He'd never wanted to be someone's Alpha before. His only regret was that he could have figured it out sooner. 

They fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other and speaking softly. Most of what they shared were soppy, corny words that made Phil laugh, punching Dan lightly in the shoulder, and then cuddling back into him immediately after. Dan's grin in return was so adorable, and so happy, that Phil felt like he'd been injected with the biggest and most heartfelt dose of love ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, the story is most definitely not over at the end of this. We have at least 9 more chapters for you :D

When he woke up the next morning, they were still tangled together, Dan softly snoring beside him. Rather than leaving the bed like he had the previous two times he'd woken before Dan, he stayed put, just staring at the other male adoringly. /Just one more day,/ he thought, trying to decide what he could do to make things special tonight. He already knew exactly what he was going to do Monday morning, and he hoped Dan would go along with it for him. 

Dan didn't know what time it was when he started to feel himself wake up, slow and hazy at first. He could feel Phil next to him, his arms around him, though, and with his Omega right there, Dan didn't feel any pressing urge to get up. "Morning," he mumbled, stretching lightly before yawning. "Do you know the time," Dan mumbled as he placed his arms right back around the other. He didn't want to get up but he felt like he'd slept so long his muscles were stiff. 

Phil laughed as he watched Dan wake up, stretching only to fall back into holding Phil close to him. "It's only 10," Phil replied after glancing at the clock to check. They'd gone to bed pretty early last night, so it was kind of surprising they'd slept in so late. "What do you want to do today?" Phil asked, squirming out of Dan's hold and sitting back up. He quickly realized the two of them were still naked and hadn't cleaned up after last night, and sighed. "Maybe we should shower and do the laundry before anything else, though," he said, deciding that one on his own.

It certainly felt like ten. Dan glanced at the window where light was streaming in. He pouted softly as Phil squirmed away but decided that he was right. Sitting up as well, Dan ran a hand threw his hair and nodded. "Yeah, I can't remember the last time laundry has gotten done," Dan mumbled, hoping that it wasn't when he'd washed Phil's sheets after he'd gotten sick. A shower sounded good as well, he knew they both needed one. "I guess we'll get up," he agreed with a small sigh, but the sooner he got the day over with, the sooner it would be Monday. 

Climbing out of bed, Phil decided a shower was first on the menu, but he wasn't sure if Dan would want to join him or not. He wanted to try and keep today calm, and all about cuddling and feeling safe together, rather than sex, but at the same time, he wanted to shower with his mate, so as he headed into the bathroom, he called over his shoulder to ask if Dan wanted to join him. "You coming, or not?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

"Always," Dan smiled as he followed Phil into the bathroom. He let the other start the shower while he pulled out a couple towels for them and set them aside. Afterwards he stepped into the shower, leading Phil into it with him. Dan instantly sighed when he felt the water hit him, feeling himself wake up more. "Do you want me to wash your hair?" Dan asked, already grabbing the shampoo bottle. He had feeling that his Omega did. It always seemed to make Phil happy when he did. 

Phil allowed his mate to take the lead, leading Phil into the shower and pulling out towels for them both. Then Dan was offering to wash Phil's hair, and he jumped on it. "Yes, please," he replied, trying to hide how excited he really was about the prospect. He moved in close to the Alpha who had already grabbed the shampoo, and smiled up at him, eager for those strong fingers to start massaging the shampoo into his hair. He closed his eyes as he was directed, and sighed the second Dan's hands made contact with his scalp.

Like always Dan scrubbed his fingers into Phil's hair, taking his time and making sure that he got everywhere. After a while he used his fingernails, scratching lightly. Even though Phil enjoyed it, Dan couldn't even act like he didn't either. He liked making his mate feel good, even if it was just something as simple as washing his hair. "Close your eyes," Dan instructed as he placed Phil under the head of the shower to start rising out the suds. 

Dan's nails scratched along his scalp as they went and he sighed in bliss, loving the feeling. It was slightly disappointing when it ended, but at the same time, Phil knew why, and went under the spray of water obediently. He rinsed his own hair before quickly turning to Dan and stealing the shampoo so he could wash his hair before Dan could do it himself. He smiled as he started on Dan, kissing him on the lips swiftly with a small smirk afterwards.

As soon as Phil had finished washing Dan's hair, he pressed their lips together, but it was quick and short lived. He smiled back before rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and moving to grab the soap. "You want your raspberry body wash?" Dan smirked as he grabbed a wash cloth and poured some out, not giving his Omega a chance to say no. "So, I can't tell if your ordering this, or if they're bringing it by mistake," he laughed as he started to run the cloth over the other's chest and arms. "Either way, I really like it on you," he said with a light laugh. "It suites you." 

Phil had just been about to grab the washcloth when Dan got to it first, making Phil blush with his comments about Phil's shower gel. "Shut up, it smells nice," he complained, flushing harder when his mate informed him he thought it suited him. "Initially, it was an accident, but I have been ordering it on purpose recently," he admitted shyly, enjoying the feeling of Dan rubbing the washrag over his body, cleaning him in an innocent but intimate way. His hands moved down Phil's back and over his ass, before coming to his front, and Phil could only hum in pleasure. "I think maybe you need to try the wash for yourself," he decided as Dan finished up on him, lingering a bit longer on Phil's intimate bits in the front.

"You think?" Dan asked as he finally finished running the washcloth over Phil. Admittedly, he did spend more time than necessary between his mates thighs. "I don't know, I'm a big fan of my bar of soap," he laughed, but was already adding a bit more of the fruit scented wash. "But we'll see," he laughed again before slowly running it over his arms and chest, getting use to the scent that seemed to always be on Phil after his showers. 

Phil grinned as he watched Dan put a little bit of his body wash on the washcloth despite his protests that he liked his soap better, and laughed at his mate as he started to lather himself up. "You're not gonna let me do that?" Phil asked, gently stealing the washcloth to do the work himself, and enjoying the feeling of his mates muscles under his palm. He enjoyed their shower time together more than he ever thought he would, and gently washed his mate all the way down. He laughed as he fondled Dan the way Dan had fondled him, and leaned up for another kiss before finally pushing himself against Dan and both of them under the spray of the shower so they could rinse off together.

He relaxed into Phil's touch, leaning in as the other washed him off. It seemed like it ended all too soon though, as they finally rinsed off under the water together. Stepping out, Dan wrapped his towel around his waist before grabbing Phil's and holding it open for him to step into. He wrapped the towel around his mate as he stepped out, pulling him close as he smiled gently at him. Now that he felt awake and clean, he could focus on the rest of the day ahead. All he could hope for though was that it went by fast. "Feel better?" Dan asked as he moved to run the towel across Phil's hair in an attempt to dry it. 

As Phil stepped out of the shower after Dan, the man wrapped him up in his towel before dragging him into his arms. "Hi," Phil said, slightly surprised but by no means put out by the move. "Yes, much better," he agreed, ducking his head as Dan went to rub his head in an attempt to dry his hair. As soon as Phil had had enough, he squirmed out of Dan's hold and moved to the sink to brush his teeth and put the ointment on. It was nearly empty, now, and Phil was rationing it. "Look," be declared proudly as he found the wound had scabbed up lightly and was nearly completely healed. "That was fast," he added, grinning up at Dan.

Just as Dan was grabbing his toothbrush, Phil was showing him the healing wound which was now glossy with ointment. He moved to touch at it but quickly brought his hand back down, not wanting to accidentally wipe away any of the medication. "Do you think it'll be okay tomorrow?" He asked almost worriedly. It looked better, it was almost completely healed but Dan still found himself feeling nervous. "You don't think I'll do something wrong do you?" he asked, knowing it sounded stupid, but he was genuinely concerned that if there was a way to screw anything up he'd be the one to do it. "I just don't want to hurt you or not...not do it right," Dan frowned. It was biology, he already knew what to do. But that didn't stop him from feeling a certain amount of anxiety. 

Phil frowned as Dan began to panic, unsure if Phil's neck would be healed enough by tomorrow, and scared he might fuck things up. Phil couldn't really blame him, though, considering they'd already tried once and failed. "Hey," he said, reaching out to press a hand to Dan's bare shoulder. "Calm down. It's going to be okay. The doctors said it'll be okay within three days of using the ointment, but that we had to wait the full eight hours between the night time application, and the following morning of the third day. They also said it was important to re-seal the bond as soon as our issues have been resolved, and trust fixed, or we might have to experience the true feeling of a bond breaking. The ointment re-set us, but the pain was only removed because we're meant to re-solidify it properly as soon as possible. I know I'm certain about having you as my Alpha, and I know you're certain about having me as you Omega. Everything is going to go fine. And I don't think I can wait any longer than tomorrow morning," Phil explained, not even joking about that final comment. He smiled reassuringly at Dan, and squeezed his shoulder. "Just do what your biology tells you to do, and I know we'll be okay."

He hesitated but nodded slowly after a few long seconds. Phil's words were reassuring as he promised that everything would be fine and that they should do it as soon as possible. The last thing Dan wanted was to feel the pain from having a legitimate bond break. More importantly though, he didn't want his Omega to have to endure it. "So you put your last dose on tonight, and then we sleep on it, and in the morning everything should be fine?" Dan asked once more, just wanting to hear Phil say it again. He knew that Phil was his Omega, and he knew that Phil knew he was his Alpha. He knew that there was trust now between the both of them, that Phil trusted him. He placed his hands on Phil's waist before pressing their foreheads together. "I love you. I know we'll be fine. I just want it to work out so bad." 

Phil smiled and nodded. "Yes. I put the last of the ointment on tonight, we sleep on it, and in the morning...we can solidify our bond," Phil assured him. Dan's hands came down to his waist and pulled him in before Dan pressed their foreheads together. His words made Phil feel all floaty inside again, and he replied "I love you too." Then Dan kissed him, pressing his tongue past Phil's lips to make it more intimate and sweet. Phil pressed his hands into Dan's hair, stroking the wet locks, and sighed. He loved the feeling of Dan's lips on his. He would never get tired of that. "So you never said what you wanted to do today. After laundry of course," Phil said once Dan detached their mouths.

Dan sighed softly as he pulled away, his nerves finally settling down some. "Well, I know that we're out of milk and just about everything else, but I think we should hold off on going to the store, at least until our bond is compete," Dan said, "So at some point I think we need to order take out," he added. He pressed another quick kiss to his mate's cheek before pulling back some. "Unless you think I can slip off to the store for a couple minutes? I don't want to do anything to jeopardize the bond though." 

Phil nodded absentmindedly as he finally started reapplying the bandage over his mating gland, totally on board with take out and avoiding leaving the house together until their bond was solidified, but then Dan was suggesting popping out for a few moments to grab food by himself, and Phil felt himself began to sweat. Turning to Dan with wide, frightened eyes, Phil shook his head no aggressively. The suggestion had sent Phil's blood pumping in a horrifying way, and he wasn't even sure why he was reacting so badly, but clearly, his body did /not/ appreciate the suggestion. "No!" Phil burst out, panting slightly as he reached out to hold himself up on the sink. "No, take out will be fine."

He hadn't expected Phil to react like that. Almost instantly Dan was right next to him, a hand on the others face. "It's okay, I won't leave, I'll be right here with you," he said softly. "I won't go anywhere at all," he added, promising the other that he wouldn't leave their flat. Dan was fine with that. He wouldn't leave Phil's side until he knew the other was okay and ready for that to happen. Especially seeing what happened last time he left his mate home alone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it." 

Dan's presence calmed him, especially the hand on his cheek. The adrenaline rush wasn't easy to overcome, however, and he could feel himself shaking as Dan attempted to reassure him with words. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to...freak out," he stuttered, glancing up to Dan's worried eyes and feeling bad for making his mate panic. "I don’t even know why I panicked. I just...think it's best if you don't go anywhere, at least until after we've bonded," he said, trying to explain himself. His gaze stuck to Dan's as he worked to calm down fully.

Dan didn't stop himself from moving his hands back to Phil's waist, wanting to calm him back down. He was still shaking and stuttering over his words. "It's okay, I won't leave you," Dan whispered before pulling his mate flush against him. "Take is better anyway, I want to be right here with you," he smiled but he was still worried for his Omega now. Phil was right, he couldn't leave until the bond had taken place. "Do you want to put something on, or do you want to say like this?" Dan asked, leaving the decision up to Phil. "We can go and watch a movie on the sofa, grab a blanket and cuddle up," he suggested. "Anything you want." 

Phil shrugged his shoulders under Dan, eyes closed as he listened to Dan's heartbeat. His ear was flush against Dan's chest, and it helped to soothe him. He still didn't know why he'd panicked like that. Was it the ointment? Maybe they weren't supposed to be far from each other in the case of a true bond breaking occurring in reaction. "Whatever you want," Phil disagreed, not up for making decisions just then. Just...laundry first. Your sheets," he mumbled, able to hear the rumble of Dan's stomach as it began to wake up and realize it was hungry. Phil's stomach rumbled in reaction, but Phil didn't want to pull away from their embrace just yet.

"Okay," Dan nodded in return. "We'll go strip the bed and then get some cereal," he said knowing that they were both hungry now. Still he didn't let go right away. Instead, he continued to hold Phil for a long few moments before finally moving back. "Ready?" he asked gently before starting to pull Phil away from the bathroom and towards the bedroom. As soon as they were there, he started to move the pillows off the bed, already pulling off his larger comforter in order to get to the sheets. They could wash that one later. 

They striped the bed quickly, Phil going through the motions to help Dan out, but less focused than maybe he should have been. His hands shook a tiny bit still, and he hoped he would feel better after he got some food in him. As soon as the pillowcases and sheets were removed, Dan carried the laundry to the washer while Phil moved to the kitchen to make them both a bowl of cereal. The milk lasted just long enough to give them both just enough before Phil had to throw out the bottle. He sat them both down at the breakfast bar, and waited for Dan to return before digging in.

After starting the load and adding some detergent, Dan closed the washer lid and made his way back to the kitchen. He was glad to see that they'd had enough milk to have breakfast with. It might be better to just order groceries this week than actually going out and getting them. After taking his place next to Phil, they started on their late breakfast. "I'm not leaving," Dan said, knowing that he'd already promised, but feeling like Phil needed to hear it again. "And we've only got like...seventeen hours?" Dan said as he attempted to count down the hours. 

Phil stopped shoveling cereal into his mouth to glance over at Dan, eyes wide but understanding. His mate knew how badly Phil needed the reassurance that Dan had no plans to disappear on Phil at least until their bond had been formed. Nodding his head slowly, Phil tentatively smiled at Dan, and turned back to his breakfast. "Something like that. Depends when we go to bed," Phil decided, musing as he spooned more cereal into his mouth. "The earlier we go to bed, the earlier we can wake up," he said. "But just keep in mind I probably should spread the ointment treatments out a bit, so we can't exactly go to sleep at, like, 5 pm. The doses will have been too close together."

Again Dan was trying to calculate the time between when Phil put the last dose on, and when they'd get up in the morning. "Yeah, it probably wouldn't be good to put it on too early," he agreed as he took another few bites. He wanted everything to go over perfectly. He sent Phil a small smile in return. "I'm sure the day will go by fast, or at the very least, it will eventually go by," he added thoughtfully. They could focus on doing something together in the meantime. 

Phil turned a soft smile onto Dan. "With you, I don't care how long that day takes. I just enjoy my time with you," he said, letting his spoon fall into his bowl as he leaned over for a kiss. Dan's lips were cold from the milk of his own bowl, and sugary from his cereal, and they tasted all the better for it. Sucking on Dan's bottom lip, Phil pulled all the sugar off before willingly pulling away. Then he turned back to his breakfast. "Guess neither one of us are cooking tonight," he teased, referring to their fight over the right to the kitchen tonight. "Any idea what you do want though?"

Dan didn't think he'd ever get enough of Phil's lips on his. Eventually though, they parted, and he couldn't help but sigh softly. "I can still cook," Dan said before adding, "But it's probably going to end up being cup noodles with a side of canned ravioli, not exactly romantic," he laughed, giving Phil an apologetic smile. "I'll order groceries tonight, that way we don't have to worry about leaving." Dan wasn't sure how Phil would feel about parting right after their bond, and he didn't exactly know how he felt about being around a lot of people at once. He recalled how on edge he'd been when they'd went to the doctors that day. He knew things would be different but he didn't know how. Better to be safe than sorry. "Maybe pizza if you want?" Dan said before finishing up his breakfast. "Or do you want something different?" 

Phil laughed as Dan informed Phil of just he unromantic a dinner they would be having tonight if he allowed his mate to cook. "Why you trying to be romantic?" he teased. "Got something special planned?" The idea made him smile without his consent as he turned back to his breakfast. It appeased him that his mate was willing to find a way to avoid them having to go out for a while. A new bond always took a week to settle, but they'd already experienced what it was like when a bond hadn't occurred properly, and neither of them wanted to test that. "Can you afford to miss another week of school?" Phil asked, voice quiet. He didn't want to be the reason Dan's education went down the drain. He wondered if it would be best if they waited until the semester was over. But that wasn't safe now, and not a viable option, when, if they didn't bond properly soon, they would have to experience a bond breaking. He decided not to even offer up the idea for consideration. "We can have whatever you want tonight, and do whatever you want. We did what I wanted last night," be decided.

"I don't know, maybe I've got something special planned," Dan smirked. Truthfully though, he was struggling to come up with ideas on what to do. He couldn't exactly cook, and leaving the flat wasn't an option. Still, he decided that if he got creative enough, he'd find a way to make the night meaningful. "I'm sure it'll be fine," Dan nodded, pushing away his empty bowl. "I'll just explain everything. They have to give extensions for new bonds and things. I think it says so somewhere in the university policy.” Dan hadn't ever read it, but he knew that a new bond was something that was given special consideration. If Dan was honest, he hadn't been missing university that much though. At that point, the only thing keeping him going was the fact that he wanted to be able to provide for Phil, and his mates determination that he finish. "I liked what we did last night," Dan smirked. "But I think pizza will probably be alright." 

Phil nodded, pleased to find that Dan would be able to get an extension due to their new bond. It sounded fair that they would have to do that, when bonding was something that couldn't be avoided, and required time to form properly. Snorting at the realization of what exactly Dan had enjoyed doing last night, he elbowed his mate in the side while finishing up his cereal. As soon as it was done, he drank the leftover milk, and snatched Dan's bowl before his mate could complain, and headed to the sink to rinse them, before placing them in the dishwasher. "Pizza's good, then," he agreed, already wondering what he might be in the mood for. "What about lunch?"

"I'd say I wanted you for lunch but you'd probably elbow me again," Dan laughed as he got up from his seat, watching as Phil put away their dishes. "So I better say Chinese," he said. "If that's alright with you?" he added, wanting to make sure his Omega was fine with it. "Also I'm going to go switch the wash over, did you want me to put the big blanket in next, or a load of clothes?" Dan asked, wanting to get Phil's input on it. It had been a while since they'd done actual clothes, but he could also recall the treatment to his comforter. It probably needed to be thrown in as well. 

Tossing a dirty look over his shoulder that was half amused, Phil nodded his head. "I'm flattered, but I was thinking...maybe it could be innocent, today?" he asked, hoping Dan wouldn't be hurt or annoyed with the suggestion. While the idea of Dan having him for lunch sent shivers down his spine, he was determined to spend one day with Dan where they didn't have sex. "Blanket, first. I like wearing your dirty clothes," he admitted shyly. "More of your scent to bathe in," he added with a laugh. Until they were properly bonded, Phil felt like he needed those dirty clothes to wear, so make him feel more like he belonged to Dan. 

"I think that would be nice," Dan said with a smile, they hadn't really had too many innocent days lately. Not that he minded, he loved being with Phil in every way possible, but when they were together, just being with each other, Dan knew those were some of the best moments he could ask for. "I like it when you wear my dirty clothes," Dan agreed. "I like how smell in them," he nodded. Since there wasn't a proper bond, Dan had to admit that when Phil wore his clothes, it made him feel that much better about everything. "I'll go start the blanket," Dan said as he started to head towards his room to grab his comforter. Afterwards, he switched the loads over, drying the sheets and throwing the blanket into the washer. 

Feeling better about the day already, Phil grinned at Dan, and went back to his dishes. Dan took off behind him to do the laundry, and Phil ended up returning to their room to rummage through Dan's hamper, hoping to find an old sweater to snuggle into. He ended up finding his favorite sweater that fit him better than it fit Dan, and a pair of boxers. Then he returned to the living room and settled on the sofa, snuggling into the corner, and turning on the tv to find something to watch while the decided what to do for the day.

After he'd gotten the washer started, Dan headed to the bathroom for a moment to brush his teeth. Remembering that he hadn't actually done that yet. After hurrying to finish up, he went back to his room to get dressed. He threw on a pair of sweats and boxers before pulling a new shirt out of his drawer. Walking back towards the kitchen, Dan spotted Phil curled up on the sofa in one of his sweaters and a pair of boxers. "Comfortable?" Dan laughed as he came to join his Omega on the sofa. "You look it," he said as he moved to press his nose against the other's hair, enjoying his scent on his mate. 

Phil laughed, nodding his his head as Dan settled next to him, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling his hair. He smooshed himself against his mate, and snuggled into his chest. "So, what do you want to do, today?" he asked, still flipping through channels until he landed on re runs of Big Brother.

"Do you want to move some of your things into my room?" Dan asked, knowing it wasn't exactly thrilling, but today felt like a good time to start on the project. Usually, it went from moving things from one house to the other, but seeing as how they already lived together, the distance was much shorter, and it was only moving things into a different room. "I don't know, I just thought it might be something you wanted to do," Dan said. "Unless you wanted to keep your room the same...it'd only be in the next room," he added but hoped Phil would want to add a few things. At the same time, he didn't want his Omega to feel like he was being forced to do it. "You know cause, I figure we'll always sleep together now." 

Contemplating the proposition, Phil hummed a slow response. Did he want to move all of his stuff to Dan's room? Probably not. People needed their space from time to time, after all, and Phil definitely wasn't planning on giving up his bed in case they ever had a fight (which was highly likely, as who didn't fight?) but it would help to move his clothing and maybe some of the things he used most often over to Dan's rooms - their room - to make it feel more like it belonged to both of them. "Okay," Phil decided. "But we're not converting my room. It's still mine," he decided, jumping up off of the sofa, and heading into his bedroom. He made quick work of his clothing, and took a few of his plushies down to transfer as well, but otherwise kept his room looking the same as ever. Dan had joined him at that point, looking incredibly pleased as he watched Phil move around. "It's time to introduce some color into your wardrobe," Phil declared, shoving a bunch of hangers into Dan's arms before gathering some of his own. "Off you go," he ushered Dan, pushing the man out of his room and into theirs. 

"Still yours," Dan agreed as he watched Phil hurry off. A few seconds later he joined the other, taking a seat on the bed as he watched Phil pick out a couple things he wanted to move. Of course he hadn't expected Phil to take a whole lot, just enough to make it easier in the mornings and to feel like he'd settled some into Dan's room. In a way though, it made Dan feel that bit more secure, knowing that Phil would be sharing his bed and his space. He decided it was their equivalent of moving in together. Not long after, he was being handed a handful of hangers and being ushered out of Phil's room and back into theirs. "This is going to throw off my wardrobes aesthetics," he said, but he was loving every moment of it. "You have so much blue," Dan noted as he started to hang things up. His all black wardrobe now looking a good deal more colorful. 

Phil laughed, watching as Dan pushed the clothes in his closet over so he could start hanging up Phil's. "You love it," he argued, grinning. The moment Dan had finished with his handful of hangers, Phil pushed him out of the way, and spread their clothes apart. He could feel Dan's confused gaze on his back, as Phil still had a heavy handful in his own arms, but he ignored it as he started hanging his things up in between Dan's own. He wanted their things to be a mishmash, so it would feel more like home, rather than being separated. "Blue brings out my eyes," Phil responded lightly, humming as he finished his handful, and returned to his room for his pants and socks. 

Once he realized what Phil was doing, he couldn't help but smile. No longer was it black on one side and a collage of colors on the other. Instead it now looked mixed and more like both belonged there. "Blues do bring out your eyes, you look good in it," he added as he watched Phil leave again to get the rest of his clothes. "You can put your socks with mine," Dan said, even though it was pretty obvious that's what Phil was going to do with them. Soon his collection of black socks were now also mixed with colorful ones with patterns and designs. 

As soon as Phil had finished moving his clothing over, throwing their pants and socks together so it would forever be a mix of them both, Phil scooped up his plushies and brought them over as well. He was diligent in finding a place for all of them, ignoring Dan completely as he did so. The plushies made the room appear more like it belonged to both of them, without completely overpowering Dan so it would still mostly belong to his Alpha. Making one last trip between the rooms, Phil grabbed his electronics - chargers, laptop, and phone - and found a place for them in Dan's room. Pleased with himself, Phil plopped down on Dan's bed, and grinned up at his mate. "Better?" he asked, knowing that Dan had been wanting Phil to move some of his stuff into the room in order to make Dan feel better, but excited himself as well. 

He watched as Phil worked on finding the perfect spots for his plushies, every so often commenting on where to place them, but Phil seemed intent on making sure he found just the right place. In the span of a couple minutes, the room seemed brighter due to the small touches of his Omega. He could definitely tell Phil had been there, and that warmed Dan in ways he didn't know were possible. Finally, Phil brought in his electronics, sealing the deal in Dan's opinion. "Much better," he nodded, grinning back at the other. He was glad Phil had agreed to bring some things in, allowing Dan the satisfaction of feeling like his mate would be right there with him. 

"Good," Phil agreed, pulling on Dan's arm to drag him down onto the bed with him. He sighed as they both fell down, Dan on his stomach, and Phil on his back. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, but unlike the last time he'd stared at the familiar stretch of wall, he wasn't trying to figure out how to tell Dan the secrets in his heart. This time, he was imagining the life they were about to build together. "I love you," he murmured, rolling onto his side and staring at his Alpha's face. "Roll over, you have to be uncomfortable looking up at me from that position," he complained, pushing his Alpha's shoulder until his mate did as he'd asked. "This is it," he whispered. "This is real." It felt real, even without the bond, and it made Phil feel giddy with excitement. "Only mine," he whispered, and leaned in for a kiss. 

As Dan flopped down on his stomach, he turned his head so that he could look at his mate. Soon enough though Phil was pushing on his shoulder and encouraging him to roll over. He grinned before rolling back on his back, pulling Phil into his arms as he did so. "Yeah, it's real," he whispered back, the happiness hitting him all over again. "We're going to have a life together, a pet probably, a home, and someday children," Dan went on, his smile widening. He was ready to start their future together. "I love you too. I’m all yours," he mumbled back. Phil was everything he'd ever wanted. Finally, their lives were falling into place. 

It felt wonderful to hear Dan assuring Phil that they would be starting their lives together, and telling Phil all the things he wanted them to have as they grew older together. He snuggled into Dan, and sighed. Maybe they could just stay like that all day. He wouldn't even mind, despite not being tired in the least. They did stay that way for a while, but eventually, Phil dragged them both off of the bed, and back into the lounge. "Order lunch," he told Dan, before plopping down on the sofa. "I'll find something to watch. Then maybe we can do something else with dinner," he suggested, already getting comfortable and glad to be in nothing but his Alpha's clothes. A few more hours. They were nearly there.

It was peaceful being like that, just enjoying being with Phil and holding him close. After a while though Phil was dragging them out and asking for lunch, which Dan completely agreed to. Breakfast seemed so far off now and Monday morning felt closer than ever. Even though it was still a handful of hours away, he knew that eventually it was going to come, and sooner than later. "Okay, I'm going," he laughed, ready to order pizza and settle down to watch something Phil. After stepping aside, he pulled his phone out and started to call the number. He ordered them a large pepperoni with a side of cheese bread before heading back over to Phil. "Should be about thirty minutes, did you find anything?" 

Eventually, Phil decided to leave the TV on Big Brother where he'd left it. He couldn't remember the winner of the season, despite being a devout fanboy of the show for so long, and realized it was a marathon of the of most reason season he'd missed. He got excited after that, and patted the seat next to him as Dan returned, telling him it would be thirty minutes until their pizza arrived. "Big brother. The one we missed," Phil informed him, cuddling into his side the moment Dan joined him. "Are we having Chinese for dinner then, if you ordered pizza?" he asked, teasing. "And remember to buy groceries before we go to bed, or they'll take much too long to arrive. "

"You're favorite," Dan teased as he got comfortable with Phil in his side. It was a good show though, enough that Dan had taken an interest in it as well, more than willing to sit down with the Omega and watch it. "I did. I figured we'll do Chinese for dinner, and I’m for sure going to order before bed. As much as I love unhealthy food, I feel like we should probably do some cooking at some point," Dan said, realizing it had been a while since anybody had cooked, Phil being the last one to make dinner the other day. "I like your cooking better, anyway," he added, pressing Phil even further against him. 

Phil rolled his eyes. "You just like having me take care of you," he said, getting to the heart of what Dan really liked about Phil cooking. "Although I take it as a compliment that you enjoy my cooking," he added, so Dan would know what he was mostly kidding. They sat comfortably on the sofa together while they waited for their pizza to arrive, Phil's head lolling on Dan's neck as he found himself feeling incredibly lazy and a little bit sore from yesterday's activities. Soon enough, the pizza man was arriving, and Dan was paying, while Phil sat holed up on the sofa, too afraid to go meet the pizza man in case he was an Alpha. When Dan returned, they dug into their pizza and breadsticks, watching house guest after house guest get eliminated, until they were down to top four. The more time elapsed, however, the heavier Phil's eyes seemed to get. It was a benefit to him that he wasn't fighting for the chance to cook tonight, or he would be forcing himself to stay awake just to beat Dan. Instead, he let himself drift off in the comfort of his Alpha's embrace, pizza crusts left discarded on a plate on the coffee table. 

After they'd eaten, Dan noticed how Phil started to doze off against his shoulder. He took the time to hold his mate while he slept, his eyes glancing from the Omega and then back to the television. Even though he was somewhat sleepy himself, just from how comfortable he'd allowed himself to get, he knew he should appreciate the moment. By this time tomorrow, their bond would be set, and things would finally be official. No more cases of mistaken identity, no Alphas trying to scent Phil to take him away. For once, he was reassured that nobody was going to try and take his mate way. Not that he'd let it happen, but still. He rested his head on top of his Omega's head and sighed happily. "I love you so much," he whispered before he allowed his own eyes to close. 

Phil wasn't sure how much later it was when he woke up, but he did know that he needed to get up and put the second dose on before it was too late. Dan was asleep on top of him, but there was a kind of fevered adrenaline rush running through his body as he jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, uncaring if he woke his Alpha. He couldn't forget a dose. After glancing a at a clock on his way to his room, he realized it was only 4, and considering they'd woken up at 10 this morning, he figured that was the perfect amount of difference between the two doses to constitute putting on the next one. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slowed to a regular walk as he moved into the restroom, pulling away the old bandage, and starting to apply the ointment. He was pleased to find that all that was really left were some red marks and tiny scabs. Tomorrow, he should be 100% ready to go. 

As soon as Phil squirmed away from him, Dan felt himself wake up just in time to see Phil rushing out of the room. He blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what could have been wrong. Forcing himself out of a sleepy state, he hauled himself off the sofa and made his way to Phil, finding the Omega in the bathroom applying the ointment. "Everything okay?" Dan asked in concern as he watched his mate put a fresh band aid over his healing gland. "You're not too late right?" he asked, starting to realize that Phil was just now putting on the second dose. "I don't know what time it is," he frowned, hoping that Phil had caught it in time. 

"I'm fine," Phil assured Dan quickly, turning to smile at him as he realized the Alpha had followed him into the bathroom. "Definitely not too late. The doctors just said three times a day, so as long as I manage three doses in one day, we're fine. I just didn't want us to stay up too late tonight, so I didn't want the second dose to go on too late. It's only 4," Phil reassured Dan, moving into his arms and soothingly rubbing his hand up and down Dan's back. He could see the fear in his mate's eyes that they would have to start these three days over again, or worse. Who knew what might happen if they missed a dose, after all. A bond breaking? Phil didn't want to think about it. 

"I was worried," Dan said as he calmed some, glad that Phil had gotten it taken care of. He didn't exactly want to stay up too late either, but he was more concerned about how timing seemed to be a big thing with the ointment. "What time are you putting it on tonight?" he wondered before leading them back out of the bathroom. One more dose, a few more hours. Dan didn't know how he'd made it that far. He could feel the lack of bond, and while it didn't hurt, it still left him feeling like he needed to claim Phil. He shuddered to dwell on what an actual bond breaking might feel like. It seemed like his biology knew that Phil would be his soon, and that everything would be fine. 

"Well, you don't need to be," Phil assured Dan, taking his hand in his. "The doctors suggested something like 5-7 hours between each dose. So, I'm thinking 9 or 10, depending on how we're feeling tonight," he decided, allowing Dan to lead them out of the bathroom and back into the lounge. "I still can't believe we fell asleep," he said, laughing as he ruffled his hair with the hand not currently entwined with Dan's. "And we've missed the season finale, so I still have no idea who won!" he complained, realizing that he'd once again missed this year's Big Brother season finale. At least he'd caught most of the season so far. 

"We’ll stream it," Dan laughed, knowing that Phil had been wanting to see it. He pulled Phil back down onto the sofa, no longer paying attention to what was on the television. "Was there anything else you wanted to do today? We've still got some time before dinner," Dan asked, wondering if there was anything else they should be getting done. "I should probably go put the blanket in the dryer, maybe start that load of dirty clothes I have?" he asked, looking back at Phil to see if he approved or not. He knew that Phil liked wearing the clothes that Dan had already spent hours wearing. 

"Fine, but you have to promise to sit and watch with me. We've still got three more episodes of lies and deceit to see through before a winner is crowned," Phil said, enjoying the fact that his mate was willing to watch such a ridiculous show with him. They watched a lot of ridiculous shows together; Phil shouldn't be surprised. "Not particularly. I just wanted to spend the day together," Phil admitted. "I always want to spend the day together." If Phil was honest, he just wanted to cuddle with Dan for hours, and talk about nothing, sharing sweet words that they'd hadn't gotten to share when Phil was trying to pretend his feelings didn't exist. "Go ahead and start a load of our dirty laundry. I can't make you run out of clean clothes for my sake," Phil said with a put upon sigh, though he knew that it was the truth and that, tomorrow, he would permanently be covered in Dan's scent, so it wouldn't matter either way. 

"I'll watch it for you," Dan said, rolling his eyes with a smile. They both know that he'd managed to get into the show himself though. It was nice to hear that Phil just wanted to spend the day with him and be together, even though they'd spent plenty of days together doing nothing at all, it was different now. "I'd run out of clean clothes if it meant a lot to you," Dan said, partly joking but partly just as serious. "But I figured tomorrow you won't want to wear them because you'll already smell like me." He sighed with content as he got off the sofa. "I'll be right back," he said as he went to take care of the laundry. 

Sighing happily, Phil nodded his head in agreement. "Tomorrow, I'll already smell like you," he agreed blissfully. The thought was everything to him. "And you'll smell like me," Phil added, just because that meant a lot to him as well. As Dan hurried off to do more laundry that would probably be forgotten about and left in the dryer by tomorrow, Phil stood up and put their left over pizza away. It wasn't much - Alpha's tended to have huge appetites, and Dan had packed away quite a bit of it. Once that was done, Phil grabbed Dan's laptop, signed in, and started looking for Big Brother to stream. It wasn't long before Dan was returning, and the show was set up in the TV so they could watch on the big screen.

After he'd went and put the sheets on the bed and the comforter in the dyer, Dan grabbed the dirty clothes and started them, knowing that tomorrow neither of them would care so much for worn clothes. As soon as everything was taken care of, Dan headed back into the lounge to find that Phil had already gotten the show set up from them. "Ready?" Dan asked as he slipped back into the spot he'd been in, his arms already going back out to his mate. 

Phil immediately settled into Dan's arms, and started the show. "Ready," he agreed, snuggling into his mate's chest as the re-cap began. The last three episodes felt like they went by quickly. Phil nearly skipped the second to last episode as it was mostly recap, but more secrets were revealed and lies exposed that made him laugh, so he didn't. It did give him a better idea of which of the top three he wanted to win, though. Going into the last episode, Phil couldn't stop the excited chatter from beginning. He couldn't shut up as he spoke with Dan, cheering on his favorite house guest, and groaning when they nearly lost. Somehow, they made it to the top two, however, and jury voting began. It was a tense final 20 minutes, but eventually, Phil's house guest came out on top. "YES!" he cheered, turning to kiss Dan excitedly. "They definitely deserved it," he cheered, laughing against Dan's lips. 

Mainly, Dan just like to see everyone get betrayed and find out who could tell the better lies. Phil, on the other hand, was actually rooting for someone to win. He expressed his own views on it, agreeing with his mate on who should win, but not truly having a preference on it. The kiss he got at the end of it was worth it, so overall he was glad the one who won did. "Got pretty intense there for a second," he laughed. "You get so excited over it," he teased with a smirk. "I don't really get it, like the whole lying thing. It's just a game about lairs," he mused. "But I like it. It's a soap opera but with games and more reality." 

"I can't help myself. I grew up with this show," Phil admitted, laughing as Dan did. "Don't kid yourself, you love the lying! That's the best part. It's a little sad, though, when they get so close to each other. It's the most intense social experiment there ever was," Phil said, sighing as he rested his forehead against Dan's. His fingers played with the collar of the shirt Dan had put on, and he kissed him again. Sighing, he eventually had to pull away. "You know, this whole wasting time thing to get to what we want is rather boring. Let's do something," Phil decided, sitting up properly and stretching with a small yawn. "Board game?" he offered. "With dinner?"

"Only if you let me light some candles and have a go at making it romantic," Dan said as he stretched next to Phil. Even though it sounded humorous, he was serious. He wanted to at least try and make it memorable. "And also I don't think we can play Monopoly, just because it takes four hours and you always get the boardwalk," Dan laughed as he hauled himself off the sofa. "Do you want to get set up the table while I call for dinner...and search for romantic and sweet looking things?" Dan asked, his smile widening some as he pulled out his phone. He glanced at the time on his phone and was filled with another sense of enticement. 'Not much longer now,' he told himself before he started to look for the take out place they always ordered at. "Know what you want?" 

Phil rolled his eyes, but inside, he was bursting with happiness. "Only if you /have/ to make it romantic," Phil teased. He was certain, however, that his eyes gave away just how excited and happy that idea actually made him. "But you love playing monopoly with me! And I don't always get the Boardwalk, you're just silly enough to trade it to me, you spork," he teased, already trying to decide what other game they might be able to play instead. "We could play scrabble, but you're not allowed to cheat. Only me," he teased, thinking of all the words they usually let slip that Phil wasn't going to give to Dan. Dan always beat him at scrabble. As Dan went off to find 'romantic things' as he'd put it, Phil wandered into the kitchen and set up their small dining table with some plates, despite the fact that they could easily eat out of their cardboard boxes. "The usual!" he shouted after Dan when his mate asked him what he wanted. 

"Because I always go bankrupt from buying it," Dan said, defending himself but not being able to hide his smile. "Scrabble is better," he agreed but wasn't sure how well he'd be able to do if Phil didn't plan on giving him his typical words. He headed out of the living room though to go and call in their meal, getting their usual orders before going off to find scented candles and a lighter. The candles he found weren't exactly romantic or sensual though. Not with scents like 'cupcake' and 'lavender’. Either way. Dan took them both and went back to towards the kitchen, pleased to see Phil putting out the plates. "Hopefully lavender and cupcake go well together," Dan said as he sat one on the table, lighting it. "I couldn't find any plain ones." 

Phil laughed as Dan returned with two of Phil's more outrageous smelling candles, immediately walking over to Dan and taking the lavender one from him. "I've got a stash in the kitchen cupboards. Come on, let me show you. Lavender and Cupcake definitely do /not/ go together, so let's not create that stench in here," he declared, taking Dan's hand and leading him to the stash hiding as a secret shame that Phil felt he no longer needed to keep a secret. Together, they picked out a few that would mesh better with cupcake, and would make the room smell amazing while they ate dinner and played scrabble together. 

"I had no idea your candle obsession had gone this far," Dan said with a small laugh. Of course it wasn't a problem. In fact it was rather cute in Dan's opinion. After picking some that would go well with cupcake, which Dan was very thankful for, they headed back to the kitchen. By the time they had gotten everything lit, the doorbell had rung. Knowing that it was their food, Dan said that he'd get it and hurried out down the stairs to grab their delivery before paying and bringing it back up to their flat. He sat their boxes down on the table before grabbing the serving spoons Phil had laid out for them. "Scrabble while we eat?" he suggested. 

Soon enough, dinner had arrived, and Dan was scurrying out of the room to go and retrieve it. His hands were full upon his return and Phil's stomach was growling. "Definitely scrabble while we eat," he agreed, quickly helping Dan set out their food so they could get started on serving and eating. Phil attempted to steal the serving spoons from Dan, but the Alpha was having none of it as he gently batted Phil's hand away, and asked for his plate. Disgruntled, Phil handed it over, and accepted his meal as Dan served it to him with a gentle smile. After Dan had served himself, they both sat down, and began setting up the scrabble game. They ate and laughed at they played, Phil gently batting at Dan's feet with his own, and playing with his toes. Dan smiled and played back as they both attempted to focus on their tiles and the words they were creating. Even with the handicap of not being allowed to use words outside of the dictionary, while Phil was able to use pokemon words and names, Dan still wrecked his ass. Pouting as the game drew to an end, Phil grumbled something about Dan being a cheater, and hid his smile when Dan called him out for it. “You just have more luck than me," Phil complained, laughing as he cleaned up the board. "Wanna play again?" he asked, as they were both still munching, and they had plenty of time to kill. 

His chest filled with the tight warm feeling of love when they played footsie under the table. They had done cute things together before, but not to the same effect. Before Phil, Dan had never thought he’d want these things, or need them to be happy. Now he didn’t see how he could ever give them up. Phil had become the biggest part of his life. ‘No,’ Dan thought to himself. Phil was his whole life. In a couple hours they’d have a proper bond. One that would not be broken and one that Phil could feel - there would be no cotton this time. “I would love to play again,” Dan said, the small smile still on his face. “I’ll try not to beat you too bad this time, sound good?” he teased as he promised to go easy on his Omega the next game. Once again Phil shuffled the tiles before each picked out their letters. 

"You better," Phil teased, although he secretly didn't mind too much. They each had their own game they were better at than the other, and this time, that just so happened to be Dan being better at scrabble. It wasn't as if Phil couldn't win, either, because he had before, but it was definitely Dan's forte. They played again. This time, their scores were closer together, though Dan still won, and Phil demanded an all or nothing match where they shuffled the tiles for a third time, before picking some out. In an attempt to distract Dan, Phil continued to fiddle with his feet, and peek up out at Dan from under his fringe with a sultry look on his face. Dan seemed too focused, however, and unfazed by Phil's teasing, leaving Phil to pout and return to trying to grab those triple letter scores. "I am going to win this round, you realize," Phil said, as things became neck and neck. "I don't care how hard I have to work for it, I will win."

"It's always all or nothing with you," Dan laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face. He couldn't even pretend like he didn't love how Phil would turn things around at the last minute. Even while Phil played with his feet and batted his lashes while sending Dan those smoldering looks, Dan didn't lose his concentration. As they continued their game, however, Dan might have accidentally on purpose missed a few words. Technically, he wasn't going to let Phil win, but he wasn't opposed to making it just a bit easier for his Omega. He picked a few smaller words to make, overall not gaining too many points on the board. "Better catch up," Dan teased before letting Phil take his turn. 

Phil grit his teeth as Dan teased him, and turned his focus to his tiles. He had all vowels and a C right now. He couldn't really afford to skip his turn by turning in his tiles again, but they were getting down to the wire. What was he going to do with all vowels? Sighing, Phil gave up his turn, and watched as Dan seemingly struggled with his own tiles. The last three turns had been miniature words that barley accrued any points. Phil was catching up, but not for long if his tiles continued to be shit. He'd drawn a better hand, but he had to hope Dan wouldn't take his place...he didn't. Smiling, Phil laid out his next word, "bananza," and took the triple letter score. With a smug grin, he added up his points, and cheered when he finally overlapped Dan. "What was that about catching up? I just did!" he teased.

As Phil took his turn, he racked up a much higher score. Dan had seen a couple larger words he could make, but instead, he settled on the small ones, mainly those with three letters or four. Eventually after sacrificing his bigger point words, he had to draw again. He frowned as he tried to think of what he was going to be able to make with the next batch of words. He was lacking pretty much everything he needed to score high. "Have I told you how much I hate all or nothing?" Dan said with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head. 

As Dan continued to play small words, Phil realized he had his mate beat, and he grew giddy with excitement. He laughed at Dan's disgruntled statement, and nodded. "You shouldn't have agreed, then," he teased, as he pulled the last few tiles from the bag, trying to come up with the best place to fit them in to create a word that would give him just enough points to kick Dan's butt. It was Dan's turn, and his brow was furrowed in concentration and irritation. Before Phil even had the chance to play a winning word, Dan forfeited. "What? You can't just quit!" Phil complained, standing up and pouting. "I was about to win!"

"I think that's mainly why I forfeited," Dan smirked, but in reality, he knew Phil already had him beat. "We both know you win the round, just not officially," he hummed before glancing at the clock. "I think it's time to put your last dose on?" he asked, attempting to distract Phil, but also knowing that it had to be getting close by now. He stood up too, already taking Phil's hand in his and attempting to pull him towards the bathroom. "Remind me not to agree to all or nothing again. You always manage to win when I do," he hummed, ushering Phil further out of the kitchen. 

Phil jolted as Dan reminded him of why they'd been wasting the last few days away in the first place, and allowed his mate to take his hand and start leading him into the bathroom. Before they left, however, he blew out the candles. "What time is it?" he wondered, hoping they were pushing 10 at this point so he would feel better about that last dose. His heart was beginning to beat rapidly at the realization that they were one step closer to finally sealing their bond. Phil couldn't wait. "That's why we play all or nothing," he replied distractedly, glancing into their bedroom to stare at the digital clock as they made their way into the bathroom. Breathing a sigh of relief, Phil saw it was closing in on 9:45. The moment they were in the bathroom, Phil was peeling away the old bandage, and gasping at the sight of skin. The bruising from their last Mating, as well as the scratches and scabs were completely gone. "Dan," he murmured, running his fingers over the softened skin. It was as if nothing had ever happen in the first place, and the only reason Phil knew it was the gland without having to touch it was because the bandage had been over it for so long. 

Dan couldn't take his eyes off of Phil's neck. The skin was cleared up, and he wouldn't have been able to tell that anything had happened in the first place if he didn’t already know. He reached out to run his fingers over it while his stomach flipped. "It looks better," he whispered, knowing that it was an understatement. All of a sudden, he was nervous again as he realized that in a few hours he'd be biting into Phil's gland once again. There would finally be a proper bond between them. It was what he'd spent the last three days waiting for. Dan picked up the ointment, glancing at Phil for permission first. He squeezed the last of it out onto his finger, making sure that the tube was completely empty before applying it to Phil's neck.Once it was smoothed over, he grabbed another fresh bandage, and placed it over the gland. "Tomorrow morning," he mumbled softly. 

Phil stared at Dan in awe as he watched his mate take in the smoothed over skin. He could tell by the tone of Dan's voice that things seemed to be all the more real for him now as well. When Dan picked up the tube, Phil nodded his head that his mate could do the honors of applying the final dose, and sighed as the bandage was applied for the last time. "Tomorrow morning," Phil agreed, and leaned in for a kiss. He sucked Dan's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking at it until Dan took over, pressing his tongue into Phil's mouth and licking at his own softly. Dan's hands came up to cradle his face softly, making Phil feel loved. They pulled apart. "Let’s go to bed," Phil suggested with a giddy smile, and led his Alpha back into their room. Tomorrow, he really would be, he thought as he helped Dan get undressed. "Don't bother with pajamas. I think we both know exactly what's happening when we wake up tomorrow," Phil stated softly, peeling his own clothes off of himself, before climbing into bed. 

Dan watched as Phil took off one articular of clothing for him at a time. Of course he'd never been opposed to sleeping naked with his mate, but now it seemed like it was important. He wanted to go to sleep feeling Phil's skin against his. Dan needed to know that Phil would be as close as possible to him the whole time. He climbed in after his Omega, and sighed as he adjusted the covers, pulling them over each other and cuddling down further into the bed. "I'm excited," Dan whispered into the darkness of the room as he pulled Phil into his arms. His face was instantly buried into Phil's collarbone, nosing at his skin while he took in the other's scent. His stomach filled with butterflies again as he realized that tomorrow Phil would always smell like him. "I know it's only been a couple days," he mumbled as he held Phil close to him, their legs tangled and skin pressed together. "But it feels like it's been weeks," he sighed, readjusting the blanket and pulling it up further for them. 

Dan's arms came around him, pulling him closer until Dan was nosing at his collarbones. "I'm excited too," Phil murmured back, feeling the buzz in the back of his mind that told him how close they were to bonding. Phil almost felt like they needed a ceremony just for how excited he was. "I know what you mean. It feels like we've been waiting forever. But tomorrow we'll belong to each other again," he whispered, and kissed the top of Dan's head gently. He didn't know how he was going to fall asleep, but he planned on being the first awake, and he couldn't wait for the next few hours to pass by quickly.

Even though Phil was warm next to him, and the bed comfortable, Dan couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was hard when all he wanted was for the next couple of hours to go by. He closed his eyes and kept his arms tightly around the Omega in the hopes that he'd eventually fall asleep. Eventually the longer he stayed awake, the more quiet his thoughts become. He was drifting from awake and asleep. Every so often though, he'd feel Phil shift lightly against him, and his mind would start to go over what tomorrow was again. He didn't know how long it took to fall asleep, but somehow Dan finally managed to. 

Phil could tell Dan was struggling to sleep. He was more restless than usual, but remained completely and unnaturally still, arms tight around Phil. Phil could see his eyes constantly fluttering in agitation and discomfort, but eventually, he watched his mate drift off completely. His arms went slack, some, and his body relaxed. Glad his mate was finally relaxing, Phil forced himself to sleep as well. He didn't sleep long, however. His eyes opened at 4 o'clock in the morning, and then again at 7, at which point Phil felt adrenaline spike through his body. Carefully peeling himself away from Dan, hoping not to wake him, Phil rushed into the bathroom to pull the final bandaid away. He didn't know what he'd expected to find, but everything seemed perfectly normal, and his skin completely healed, just as it had been last night before the final dose. Newly excited, Phil stared at his giddy smile in the mirror. "It's my bonding day," he whispered quietly, laughing as he realized how dumb it sounded, but excited none the less. Moments later, he was bounding back into the bedroom, stopping to stare at his peacefully sleeping mate. "Dan," he whispered, sighing as he pulled the duvet away to reveal his Alpha's completely naked state, and smiling at the sight of all that tanned skin spread out just for him. "Dan," he said more loudly this time, climbing on top of him so he was straddling the other man, legs on either side of his hips. "Dan," he pushed, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Wake up."

At first he wasn't sure what was wrong. It felt too early to be up at the moment. "What is it?" Dan asked, jumping slightly when he felt Phil climb on top of him. That's when the realization hit him, it was Monday morning. Finally after three long days of waiting they could have their proper bond. "It's morning," he said, all the feelings of sleepiness leaving him. He was now fully alert, it had happened faster than it ever had before. "We don't have to wait any longer?" Dan asked, making sure that he could have Phil right then and there. He didn't think he could stand another minute of the long drawn out process. His hands moved to run up and down the smooth skin of Phil's back. 

Phil grinned as Dan appeared to come fully awake in just a few seconds, a look of awe and excitement taking over his features. "We don’t have to wait any longer," Phil agreed, leaning down and kissing Dan with all the love in his heart. He pushed his chest down against Dan's to keep him in place, and ran his hands all the way down his mates sides while Dan continued to pet at his back. Dan licked into his mouth roughly, and Phil made a small noise in response, eyes closed as he sunk into Dan. He could already feel Dan growing hard, and it made him smile, feeling giddy at what they were about to do. "Do you trust me?" he asked Dan, already knowing the answer, as he sat up and pushed himself into a sitting position by using Dan's chest as a springboard.

Dan didn't think he'd ever trusted anyone more before. He thought it was possible that he trusted Phil more than he might trust himself. "More than anything," he whispered, not stopping himself from jutting his hips some. He was already getting hard, and the fact that he could Phil feel against him in the most delicious way possible wasn't helping. He continued to keep his gaze focused on Phil as he moved his hands further down his back. Despite the atmosphere, he had to smile. Phil was everything to him. Dan still couldn't understand what had taken him so long to realize everything. His heart physically hurt with how much he loved the Omega. He wasn't use to having so many emotions happening at once. 

Phil felt his heart warm at Dan's words, a blinding smile stretching across his face. "Okay. Then do as I say," he requested, voice soft as he exposed his own neck to show Dan that he was still submissive, and that he would willingly drop and roll over at a second's notice if he pushed Dan too far past his comfort zone. He knew he wasn't going to, but the Alpha didn't. "I want to stay here, on top of you, for now," he requested quietly, attempting to keep his voice as far from authoritative as possible. "Grab the lube. Prepare me?" he requested, leaning down to kiss Dan softly, and openly, so Dan could take the lead if he needed too.

He felt nervous as Phil asked him to do what he said. Still though, he'd exposed his neck, letting Dan know that his mate would still willingly submit to him. He trusted Phil. He'd allow whatever the other had in mind. Even so, his biology didn't understand what his rational thoughts did. Dan was determined to keep his nerves under control. He wanted to give Phil everything he wanted. This was about to be the most important day of his life, nothing could ruin that. "Okay," Dan whispered softly before nodding carefully in exchange. He moved so that he could reach over to the side table, his hands fumbling around while his lips were pressed against Phil's. As soon as he found the bottle of lube he pulled away. After Dan had spread some onto his fingers, he reached around and nudged Phil gently so that he'd rise up enough to start stretching him. 

When Dan gave his agreement, Phil felt relieved. He knew how hard it was for the Alpha to give in, and to be willing to do as Phil asked. As the first finger began to breach Phil, he nuzzled into Dan's neck with a soft sigh, rocking his hips down. "Have you ever had sex with both partners sitting up?" Phil breathed out, already acclimating to having Dan inside of him. "That's what I want. A mutual thing. To show trust. Partnership," Phil tried to explain, gasping slightly as Dan entered a second finger and began to scissor them. There would be no foreplay today. They were both raring to go already, just from the knowledge that they were about to become bonded. "I want to ride you, but let you be in charge at the same time. I want to stay right here, with my arms around your neck, and our chests pressed together, both of us sitting up," he requested, pulling back to press his lips to Dan's softly. "I want to make this memorable."

Dan couldn't have nodded his head faster. "I've never had sex sitting up," he breathed out. "But I want to. I want to feel your chest against mine, to know that we trust each other," Dan whispered as he started to spread his fingers apart inside of the Omega. "I do too. I want it to be special and meaningful," he whispered, knowing that it would be no matter what. This way though, it symbolized something more. It was like a promise to each other. A way to express their love and faithfulness. He pushed his fingers in further before adding a third and final one. Dan wanted to watch Phil move up and down on him but knowing that Dan was his Alpha. An Alpha who would do anything for his Omega. He'd go to the ends of the earth and back if it was what Phil needed from him to do. "Are you ready?" Dan asked gently, his cock starting to leak and throb. Already, Dan was shifting upwards, taking Phil into an upright position with him. 

Phil sighed blissfully at Dan's ready response, turned on further by the way he spoke, his voice just as breathy as Phil's. "Good," he just managed to get out as Dan added a third finger, stretching Phil just enough. He groaned and shuddered as Dan's fingers brushed his prostate, not lingering long before he pulled out. Phil didn't even care. His cock was hard and ready, and he was beyond ready to get on with this. He wanted Dan's mouth on his neck already, his cock pressing deep, and their chests fused together. "Fuck yes, I'm ready," he agreed, Dan's rock hard cock pressing steadily against Phil as the Alpha began to move them both into an upright position. Immediately, Phil's arms came up to wrap around Dan's shoulders, securing him as his Alpha reached behind him to line himself up. "Make me yours, Alpha. I am so ready," he begged.

As soon as he was lined up with Phil's entrance, Dan slowly pushed in. His hands carefully pushed Phil down at the same time. He was more than willing, though, to let his mate take some of the control by riding him. "You're going to be all mine," he said back, loving how Phil begged to be claimed. He groaned lowly as he felt his Omega clench around him, the heat and tightness taking over Dan's senses. In just a short time, he and Phil would be bonded, the thought only proving to make Dan harder. "You're so tight," Dan growled before forcing their lips together roughly. He licked into his Omega's mouth heatedly while he felt Phil start to move up and down. His hands were instantly off Phil's shoulders and instead on Phil's hips, slowly running his fingers across pale soft skin. It was almost too good. Already, Dan was itching to find Phil's glad and bite down, but he controlled himself, determined to wait for the exact right moment. 

Phil moaned as Dan began to push in, unable to help himself as he clenched around the intrusion. His hands tightened around Dan's neck, pressing deep and holding on tight. "And you'll be mine," he added, eyes closed as he threw his head back. "You feel so good inside me," he groaned, panting as Dan dragged their mouths together. Dan's tongue pressed against his own, but Phil didn't back down as he began to rock his hips, pulling himself up, only to slam back down as he met his Alpha head on. "Do as I say?" he requested again when Dan pulled away from him. "I want your mouth on me. Everywhere. Make love to me, as I make love to you," he requested, hips still moving as he pressed himself closer to Dan, ducking his head to start laying his own kisses into Dan's skin. His mind was whirling as he worked to make them both one, and he was swimming in pleasure as he shifted his hips to find his own prostate.

Not needing to be told twice, Dan's lips were all over Phil. He pressed kisses into his neck before moving down to nip and suck at his collarbone. He moaned lowly though as he felt Phil start to slam down on him. "Just like this," Dan said against his Omega's skin. He tasted every inch of Phil that he could reach while his lips lingered back on Phil's neck. He shuddered as he felt Phil against him, his own hips moving to meet the other's. "I love you," he whispered, his breathing starting to become more labored. "Just you, only you," he mumbled, his own eyes closing as he moved again to press another kiss to Phil's lips. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to last, as he could already feel the pleasure pooling in his lower stomach. 

Phil moaned as Dan's lips trailed down his neck, biting at his collarbones in that delicious way he could. "I love you," he panted back, shifting his hips until, finally, blissfully, he found his prostrate. With a low shout, his movements got faster. With every plunge downward, he felt Dan's hips meet his, slamming his cock home. "Dan," he panted, tossing his head back. "Dan, fuck, all mine," he groaned, feeling Dan's lips come back to his to claim him once again. He licked into Dan's mouth this time, desperate for more as he rolled and slammed his hips down, chasing that high, and waiting for just the right moment for Dan to bond him. He nipped at Dan's lips, uncaring that he was taking control, and took everything he could from his mate. His fingers left Dan's neck to draw desperate marks down his back as he writhed, pushing himself and Dan. Their chests heaved against each other. As orgasm fast approached, he gasped, yanking their mouths apart, and arching his neck. "Bite me!" He demanded, desperate for that extra punch to throw him over the edge, and ready to feel the bond soak through him. “Mate me!”

He arched as he felt Phil's nails going down his back. Everything had created the perfect combination; from Phil's chest against his, to the sensation of his Omega sinking down onto him. He nodded frantically as he moved to press his face into Phil's neck. He nuzzled against the other's neck for a few seconds before pressing his lips into Phil's mating glad, and then he was kissing at Phil's throat before finally deciding that it was time. At that moment, he sunk his teeth down into his Omega's gland, knowing exactly where it was. It wasn't the soft nipping he'd gotten use to doing with Phil. Instead, it was rough and filled with intent. At that exact moment, Dan felt himself start to come as the bond rolled through him, causing his teeth to apply more pressure as he moved his hips faster, going as deep as he could into Phil. HIs orgasm took him hard and fast, the same as their new bond, and it felt like forever before he finally started to come down. His saliva was covering his mate's neck, but Dan couldn't even bring himself to stop the bite. It felt too good and right. 

Dan's lips nuzzled at his neck, first, making the gland throb as it sensed their intentions. Phil felt like everything inside of him was begging Dan to bond him, mate him, as he arched his back and thrust himself down as hard as possible on Dan's cock. He wanted Dan to be pressed deep when the time came. He wanted to be able to feel his Alpha all over him. Then it did. For one second, all Phil felt was the careful sinking in of Dan's teeth, so unlike what he'd gotten used to with Dan gently nipping at the same area, and all around it, and then a feeling unlike any other crashed over him. He gasped, eyes flying open as he pushed himself down one last time, taking Dan deep, and the world seemed to stop. The breath was knocked out of him as something warm and lovely flowed through him, seeming to come straight from Dan's teeth in his neck, and all throughout his body. He could feel something changing, but it was a pleasant change, as the world began to revolve around him and Dan, and nothing more. Pleasure soared through him. He got the feeling he was coming, but he couldn't even tell. The bliss was 100% Dan's teeth in his neck, and the bond pulsing new between them. "Dan," he managed to get out, head falling forward as Dan's teeth remained solidly in him. "Oh my God, Dan," he said, rocking his hips as his senses began to come back to him, and he felt Dan filling him up, pressed deep inside. Tears filled his eyes. "Mine," he whispered, and bit down on Dan's neck as well, sinking his teeth into the skin nice and slow, and loving every second of it. 

Dan didn’t know how to describe the feeling. The first time he’d creating the bond had been wonderful, but it had also been right during Phil’s heat. He could almost sense the instability of it, but he’d been so caught up in awe of having a mate. That, and it truly had been strong for Dan. He’d have never known something was wrong unless he’d picked up on it from Phil. Once again, though, his world fell into place, his center of gravity shifting until Phil was literally the only thing keeping him grounded. Mates, proper mates now. He gasped softly as he felt Phil bite at his own neck, Dan’s teeth finally releasing Phil. “Your Alpha,” he agreed as he let Phil mark his own neck. He could feel the connection buzzing under his skin. It was everything he’d dreamed it would be, expect that much more. It was different from the first time. “Mate,” Dan whispered softly. 

Dan's teeth finally released him as the Alpha spoke, assuring Phil that Dan belonged to him just as much as Phil belonged to Dan. He couldn't help the tears falling as he switched to sucking on the patch of skin he'd bitten into. He moaned as he rocked his hips some, still feeling pleasure spike up and down his spine, and closed his eyes as his arms came back up to wrap around Dan's neck. "I love you," he cried out, squeezing around Dan and shuddering as Dan automatically pushed further into him at the sensation. He knew Dan was probably sensitive by now, but Phil never wanted this moment to end. "Dan," he whined, and reached up to press Dan's head back down into his neck. Lips nudged at the quickly bruising gland, and Phil moaned, pressing Dan further into him. "Please," he whispered, and pressed his own face back into Dan's neck. "My mate. Forever."

“Forever,” Dan quickly agreed against Phil’s heated skin. He could feel his mate clenching around him. Dan could only gasp before pushing further into Phil once more. The whining and begging only encouraged the Alpha. Without having to think about it, Dan was sinking his teeth into Phil’s gland once again. While he didn’t bite as roughly, it was followed with a good amount of pressure. He was only reminded once again of how good it felt to be mated and how much he adored Phil. Now Phil would carry around his scent wherever he went. No washing it off, no fading, actually forever. He moaned softly before once again attempting to push a bit further into his mate. Dan was softening and sensitive but that didn’t seem to stop him. 

Phil moaned as Dan's teeth sunk back into his mating gland, causing him to cant his hips and scratch his fingernails down Dan's back. It felt so good. Had Phil thought it felt good that last time they'd attempted to bond? Nothing could compare to this. Dan's teeth felt like they belonged in his gland. He should have his mouth glued to that spot, that's how amazing it felt. The sensations were sending tendrils of pleasure all throughout his body, and it didn't help that Dan was trying to press deeper. Phil could feel that his mate had gone soft, but it didn't matter as the head of his cock still managed to press into Phil's prostate. Deciding he didn't care how sensitive Dan was, and feeling his own cock began to get hard again, Phil started moving his hips. "Fuck, so good," he moaned, feeling little shocks spike up his spine. Dan was sucking at his gland now, his hands tight on Phil's shoulders, and Phil almost couldn't take it,the pleasure was so good. His mind felt hazy with it, and he could feel Dan's bliss seeping into him through what felt like a dam that had been broken between them. Digging his nails into Dan's skin, Phil started to ride him in earnest once again. 

Dan gasped when he felt Phil start to ride him again. He sucked harder at his mate’s neck, knowing that Phil was enjoying to. More than that though, Dan didn’t want to take his mouth away from his Omega’s neck. Finally he could claim. He didn’t want to stop just yet. As Phil rode him, crying out, Dan could feel himself start to get hard once again. “Phil,” he whispered, pulling away from Phil’s gland enough so that he could be heard. It was perfect in every single way. Dan could smell himself on Phil in a new way. He could also sense his mate with clarity once more. He bucked his hips further as Phil sunk down onto him again. 

Phil's eyes had began to roll into the back of his head as he rode Dan, gripping tight to his mate, and whining as the pleasure began to build. With a start, he realized Dan was beginning to grow hard inside him once again, and slammed down, hard, to take him all the way. The hard tip pressed into his prostate, causing him to cry out. "Dan," he shouted in response to Dan's whisper of his name, and he let go of Dan to fall back lightly. His hands held him up, so his thighs were bent backward, and he had a better angle to fuck down. "Alpha," he whimpered, feeling everything Dan was feeling for the first time in full clarity. Overwhelming joy crashed into him as he moved his hips, canting them up and down as hard as he could. He laughed, unsure where the sound had even come from, and felt more tears slip down his cheeks. Another orgasm was building inside him, but he didn't want to stop. "I love you!" he cried out. "My mate, my mate, my mate!" he chanted, the pleasure overwhelming. "Please," he begged, and pushed himself back up into Dan's arms to kiss him hotly, sucking Dan's tongue into his mouth.

With the new angle, Dan could feel himself sliding even further into his mate. He didn’t know just how long he was going to be able to last, especially considering the fact that he’d just came. It shouldn’t have been a decent amount of time, but Phil was making it too good, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. “Fuck,” he moaned as he met Phil’s movements the best he could. “Omega,” he repeated in response. “I’m right here, I’ve got you,” Dan mumbled. “Love you,” he whispered, his voice breaking. He reached a hand up, leaning in so that he could wipe away Phil’s tears. He knew they weren’t sad ones. As he brushed away the tears, Dan felt Phil’s lips collide with his. His mate's tongue was quickly in his mouth, and he pushed his own tongue against Phil’s. He held tightly as he felt himself start to tip over the edge. 

Phil cried out against Dan's mouth as his second orgasm suddenly took him by surprise. He ripped his mouth away from Dan's to drop his head into the crook of his neck, and reached down to stroke himself through the orgasm. Twice. Twice he'd come just from Dan's cock in his ass. "Dan!" he whimpered, nipping at his neck lightly as he felt his Alpha start to come inside him once again. Come leaked out of him as Dan filled him to the brim, and he could feel Dan still pressing up into him, his cock pulsing deep inside. Teeth dug back into his mating glad for the third time, and he moaned lowly, arching his back as he pulsed in his own hand, twitching one last time as his body spent itself.

He couldn't think properly. Every part of him buzzed. All Dan had the energy to do was rest his head against Phil's shoulder and hold him close. His breathing was labored. He couldn't recall how long it took for it to actually even out again. He'd never felt more pleased yet exhausted in his life. He'd gotten everything he'd wanted though. Phil was his now, they were mates. After he finally let go again, he was falling back against the bed and pulling Phil with him. "Mate," Dan whispered, feeling too overwhelmed to say much else. 

Phil didn't register much else until Dan was pulling them both back down against the bed, Dan still locked inside him. His mind was buzzing, blood pumping loudly as he listened to the low thrum of their bond. It was such a beautiful sound. He could already smell himself imprinted on Dan, could feel his exhaustion. The experience was unlike Phil had ever felt before, and the fact that he was awake to experience it all as well only made it better. He relaxed against Dan's spent body, uncurling his legs from underneath them so he could rest his body better while maintaining his closeness with Dan by avoiding allowing him to pull out. He nuzzled into Dan's neck, smiling as he noticed the dark bruise he'd left behind on Dan's skin as an impromptu marking of the occasion. There hadn't been any mating gland to bite into, but he still felt like he kind of had, in a symbolic way. 

It felt like forever before Dan's brain finally started to process things again. He knew he was still inside Phil and he didn't want that to change for a minute. "I love you," he said quietly, taking in the feel of their new bond. It was like being closer to Phil then he ever had been before. Like he was part of him. There was an overpowering sense of everything being right. Dan was feeling a sense of contentment like he'd never experienced before. There was no doubt in his mind that he was one hundred percent connected to his mate now. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he mumbled as he slowly started to move his hands up and down Phil's back. 

"Mm," Phil mumbled softly, feeling complete as Dan finally seemed to come back to his senses. "I love you, too," he murmured, kissing Dan's neck softly and smiling widely as Dan continued to speak, hands beginning to run up and down Phil's back soothingly. "And you, me," he agreed, shifting up slightly by using Dan's chest to hold himself up. He gazed lovingly down at his Alpha, and knew that everything was right with the world. "I am so, so lucky to have you as my Alpha. No more running. This is right where I belong."

And it was.

//


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few months since their bonding, which had thankfully gone much more successfully than their first attempt. Phil was living in post-coital bliss constantly. He couldn't even remember what his life had been like before he'd mated with Dan, and he didn't miss it in the least. He worked from home, helped his Alpha with his coursework and studying, and, surprisingly enough, they took turns with the household chores, including cooking. Dan had made it clear early on that Phil was his equal in everything. Though biologically their roles were clearly defined within their systems, many Omega's worked while their Alpha's stayed home, and it wasn't unusual for a slight role reversal. Their core's dictated that they take care of each other in whatever way they could, and while that usually entailed the Alpha bringing home the money, and Omega bringing up the kids or taking care of the home, it wasn't uncommon anymore for things to be in reverse, or shared. Phil actually appreciated the help he got, and knew it factored into the reason why Phil hadn't grown to resent his mate as his own mum had grown to resent her own. They shared in everything - power, trust, and household work. It was everything Phil could have ever wanted. Dan was the best Alpha in the world, and the best part was the fact that Phil would never have to share him.

Dan was happier than he could have realized. Six months ago, he never could have guessed an Omega would make him so happy and fulfilled in life. Now though, it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Phil was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He felt like his life was complete now, everything having fallen into place for him after having a proper bond with Phil. With his mate's help, he was even doing better in university, staying caught up and making significantly better scores. Afterwards, when he came home from classes, he'd spend time with Phil. Sometimes he'd get dinner started or clean the lounge, anything that needed to get done really, and other times Phil would have everything taken care of and all he needed to do was settle down to be with his Omega. They liked it that way, no one person having to handle all the chores at home. Phil was his equal and he made sure that his mate knew that. It was important to him. "M'home," Dan said as he pushed the door to their flat open, his book bag dropping instantly to the floor. 

Phil was in the kitchen trying to decide on something for dinner when he heard his mate walk in the door. The first thing that hit him was his smell. Phil loved Dan's smell. It was cloaked with Phil's own distinctive smell, and felt comforting and warm every time Phil took it in. Abandoning all attempts at dinner, Phil made his way into the lounge where he knew his mate would head. "Alpha," he greeted with a smug grin, taking in the way Dan's clothes fit snug against him. There were fading hickeys on one side of his neck that Phil would never tire of putting there, and his jeans cupped him in the best way. He looked like a dish Phil definitely wanted to eat. "How was school?" he asked, moving into Dan's arms for a kiss.

"Omega," Dan smiled back as he placed his arms around Phil, enjoying how his mate seemed to fit perfectly in them. Right away his lips were on the others in a slow warm greeting. Dan was thankful they were able to spend time apart now, as Dan could go off to class and not to have to worry about Phil scratching or his own protective instincts. Still, that didn't mean he didn't miss Phil when they were apart. Even if it was just for a couple hours, he found himself longing to be back by his mate's side. Nothing serious, he just simply missed him. "It was okay," he sighed softly after pulling away. "I took lots of note," he laughed, trying to actually think of what he'd done in lecture. He didn't want to tell Phil that it was boring like always or that he'd rather not have went. His mate was trying so hard to get him to finish. "Tell me about your day?" he asked, moving in to press another kiss to Phil's lips.

Phil smiled into the kiss, pushing up on his tiptoes to better keep their lips connected when he felt like Dan was going to pull away much too soon. He groaned a little when Dan pulled them apart, however, and pouted up at him, finding himself completely ignored. "Well, notes are good. Makes it easier for me to help you study when test time comes around," Phil replied, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist, and pulling himself flush to his mate's body. He'd missed Dan. He hated that they had to spend so much time apart, despite it being completely normal. You'd think after 6 month's Phil would be a little more open to being apart so much, but he mostly just missed Dan when he was gone. Dan kissed him again, this time a little longer, and a little fiercer, just the way Phil liked it, and he wondered if Dan missed him just as much when he was gone. "Didn't do much, if I'm honest. Had a few kinks to work out on one of my clients websites, and took on another new client this afternoon. They have no idea what they want out of their website, though. It's been a rough time," he admitted with an annoyed sigh. "I'm glad you're home though. I was just about to start dinner. Is there anything you have in mind?" he asked, mind not really on dinner now that he had his nose buried in Dan's neck. He was too busy breathing him in, and taking comfort in strong arms wrapped around him. 

"I'm okay with anything, just something easy. Do you need help?" Dan asked as he let himself relax against Phil. "I'm sorry it was annoying today, I hate that some of them have no idea what they want," he commented, knowing that it was probably more of a chore for his mate when his client was just rambling out ideas without having a clear concept of things. He pressed his own nose into Phil's hair, taking in the scent. Phil still smelt like Phil but different. Dan could clearly pick up on his own scent, the smell of a mated Omega, one with a bond. While he smelt like Omega, there was Dan's own Alpha scent permanently imprinted on him. "You smell good," he said with a small laugh, but he was serious. He'd never get over how amazing it was to be with his mate. Proper mate. Something that nobody could deny him. "And oh yeah, lots of notes for lots of studying," he snorted before finally pulling away only so that he could lead the other back towards the kitchen. 

Phil shook his head, only half listening to Dan as he stroked his hands up and down Dan's back. "Mmm, 's fine," he murmured, eyes slipping closed as Dan comforted him in only the way Dan could. He'd always been so understanding of Phil's job, and even from time to time helped him out with the design's or interpreting what client's wanted from Phil's chaotic notes. He laughed lightly at Dan's comment about his scent, mentally agreeing but not bothering to answer as he took in Dan's scent. They were such a perfect mix. Phil smelled like a properly bonded Omega, half his own scent, half his Alpha's, as he would never be able to have another Alpha unless Dan broke their bond. Dan, on the other hand, had more of a 75/25 thing going on, because he would always have the choice of taking on new Omega's - not that he ever planned to. He'd assured Phil of that a thousand times now. Still, the scent was amazing. He'd made his mark on his Alpha, claiming him in a similar way Dan had claimed him. He was disgruntled when Dan pulled away from him, and lead them both into the kitchen. He said as much. "I wasn't done with you," he complained, pressing into Dan's side. "I might smell like you all the time, but I can't smell myself, and your blankets only do so much for me when you've been gone all day."

“You weren’t done with me?” Dan said, repeating Phil’s question teasingly. “Well I guess I better let you finish,” he said teasingly as he pulled Phil in further against his side, standing in the kitchen but not moving to do anything yet. “Are you saying you roll around in the blankets while I’m gone just so you can stay with my scent?” he asked, half joking but honestly finding the thought endearing. It was sweet to think of his Omega at home missing him and trying to find where his scent was strongest at. “I miss you when I’m in class,” he admitted back softly. “I don’t like ever being away from you,” he sighed, hating how long the days seemed when he was in classes. It was comforting knowing that his mate was waiting for him at home, though. That and if he did need to go somewhere, nobody would be able to mistake him for an unmated Omega. Phil was his. “So, are you sure you don’t need me to do something in here?” 

Phil laughed as Dan teasingly mocked him, pulling Phil in harder against his side. Turning in his arms, Phil moved so he was once against Dan's chest, and sighed as he buried his nose in Dan's neck. "Maaaaaaybe," he admitted as Dan jokingly asked him if he rolled around in their blanket. It was half true. When Dan got up for school, Phil tended to lounge in bed for a bit longer, and most of the time, that meant rolling over to Dan's side of the bed, and snuggling into his pillow and his blanket. Sometimes, on bad days, he even took Dan's duvet with him around the house while he worked, wearing it draped over his head and trailing on the floor, but he'd never admit it to Dan. "I miss you too," Phil admitted softly, sighing and wishing that Dan didn't have to go to school, but also wanting what would be best for him. Phil had already gotten his own degree, and he wanted Dan to feel successful in getting his as well. "And I hate being away from you as well, but it's always better when we're together again," he said, pressing soft kisses to the skin of Dan's neck and shoulder that he could reach. His lips trailed up and down the soft skin, and then his nose, and then he was sighing as he felt Dan began to pull away. "You can help if you want," he finally agreed, although more than anything he just wanted to stay in Dan's arms. 

“It is much better when we’re together,” Dan nodded as he closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself enjoy the sensation of Phil’s lips on his skin. “I’d like to help,” he mumbled after they’d finally parted some. “You’ve had a bad day with clients while all I’ve done is sit in a classroom and breathe,” he said, wishing that class at least felt more productive. “We can make something easy. Spaghetti or something,” he suggested, knowing that it wouldn’t take a whole lot of time or effort. “Or maybe loaded baked potatoes, that shouldn’t be hard either,” Dan said as he moved so that he could start to check the fridge for what they needed. “Or anything really. I’m probably just going to be good at chopping things up and adding them to other things,” Dan laughed before closing the fridge door again, unsure of what Phil wanted to start with. 

Phil appreciated Dan's offer to help more than he could say that night. Dan was right; he had had a rough day with his clients, and was a little run down from wracking his brain with how to help them. Most things had gone smoothly until he'd been bombarded with requests that were either impossible to fulfill, or completely negated other requests. "Okay. Thanks. I'll take the help," he replied, running a hand through his fringe and pushing it back into a quiff. He allowed Dan to come up with a few options before settling on one himself, moving to a cupboard to find their potatoes. "Loaded baked potatoes it is," he decided, handing 4 medium sized ones over to Dan and an extra large one as well, knowing how much Dan could pack away. As his mate took them, he directed him to get them baking in the oven while he moved to the refrigerator to grab the rest of the ingredients they would need. "We have avocados. Do you want me to make some guacamole as well?" he offered, already slipping into the relaxed, blissful feelings he always got when Dan and he started doing domestic things together.

After Phil handed him the potatoes, Dan grabbed some tin foil from the drawer and wrapped them up. He quickly set the oven, making sure it was on the right temperature before putting them in. “If you want to, that would be great,” Dan said, nodding in response to Phil question. Dan took a seat at the table one he was finished with the potatoes, and from there, watched as Phil put together what they’d need. He loved moments like that. There was something special about coming home and watching Phil make dinner, or helping out where he could. Phil was the better cook between the two of them. There were a couple things Dan could do a decent job making though. It was the time spent cooking together that meant the most. “Anything else I can do?” Dan asked, ready to get up and get whatever Phil needed. 

Phil hummed in response to Dan, pulling out the avocados and a few other things he would need to make the guacamole. After they were set out on the table, he pulled out some chives, some bacon, a stick of green onion, and sour cream, and set them out on the table as well. "Can you start frying some bacon for me? We only need maybe a slice per potato, and then we can crumble them and put them on top," he informed his mate while he got started on the guacamole, pulling out bowls and knives to smash up the avocado. They worked together nicely, and it was comforting having Dan frying up bacon on the stove next to him, but it was too quiet. Deciding that he'd had a stressful enough day to warrant it, Phil began to hum, and then he began to sing, bumping hips with Dan to encourage the other man to sing with him. He smiled over at Dan when his mate laughed at him, but soon enough, he was joining in the fun. 

Dan rolled his eyes and laughed, but it didn't take more than a few seconds to join in. He couldn't resist Phil's playfulness, not that he wanted to. He sung along with his mate while he cooked the bacon, frying up five pieces before grabbing a plate to set them on. Afterwards, he helped Phil finish up with setting the table for them. A little later, he pulled out the potatoes. He carefully stuck each of them with a fork to make sure they were soft enough. When they were, Dan carefully unwrapped them from their tin foil, and set them out on another plate. The two of them worked to crumble up the bacon before Dan finally moved to grab them something to drink. It was around that time that he realized just how hungry he was. Usually after class he was hungry, but then being around the food and helping make it made him that much more ready to eat. "Do we have everything?" he asked as he set their glasses down. 

They bumped hips as the sang, Phil humming along when he forgot the lyrics, and enjoying the playful behavior his Alpha was always willing to join him with. Soon enough, Dan was finishing up the bacon, and Phil was moving on from his guacamole to cut up the green onion. As soon as the potatoes were out, Dan was cutting them open and crumbling bacon over the top with Phil. Then he left to grab them drinks while Phil added the chives, green onion, sour cream, and guac to the top. He served the meal up for both him and Dan, giving Dan three potatoes while he focused on his two, and then he sat down at the table. "That's everything!" he declared happily, grabbing a fork to start digging in. Dan did the same, attacking his meal like he hadn't eaten in ages. "Did you like the lunch I packed you?" Phil inquired as he eyed his mate. Most days, he made enough dinner to pack Dan the leftovers, but from time to time, he prepared Dan something different for lunch. Last night had been one of those nights, and while Dan was always starving when he came home from school, he seemed particularly ravenous tonight. "You can tell me if you didn't, you know," he demanded. 

Dan would forever be thankful that Phil recognized his large apatite. Most Alphas had large portions, and Dan wasn't an exception in the slightest. He'd taken a couple large bites already when Phil was asking him about lunch. "Of course I did, you know what I like to eat," Dan smiled before taking another few bites. "You haven't packed a lunch yet that I haven't liked, but I'll let you know," he grinned, knowing that it wasn't likely that Phil would make him a lunch that he flat out didn't want to eat. "I'm always hungry when I come home. I could leave the house and do nothing, but I'd still come home hungry," he sighed,moving to take a sip of his drink. "Besides, it means a lot that you take time out to make sure I have something to eat during my break. It's sweet and thoughtful," Dan said. Alpha's had a faster metabolism. Dan figured his calories just didn't go as far. "Everything is really good," he added. 

Pleased with Dan's words, Phil returned to his own meal with a small smile on his lips. For now, Phil was bringing home the money while Dan's student loans helped pay for their flat, but he loved doing everything he could for his Alpha. He wanted to take care of him as much as Dan wanted to take care of Phil, and it pleased him to know that he hadn't disappointed yet. "Someone has to keep you fed," Phil teased, though he took it to heart that Dan thought of him as sweet. His Alpha was forever complimenting him, and he was never going to get over it. They chatted lowly as they continued to eat. Mostly, it was Phil, who had mouthfuls of food way less often than Dan, who almost looked as if he was going to need more to eat as he started in on his third potato. "Slow down before you choke," Phil warned him, keeping an eye on his Alpha. "Do you want me to put another one in the oven for you? I don't mind," he offered, as his own chit chat about work trailed off. "Busy day?" he wondered. 

"No, no this is fine," Dan said before shaking his head. "I'll be full by the time I finish it, thank you though," he said, making it a point to slow down on his food with an apologetic smile. "It wasn't exactly busy, just long," he sighed before taking another sip of his drink. "Midterms are coming up, there was a lot to cover," Dan admitted, the thought already turning him off from heading to class tomorrow. "How was your day though, beside dealing with annoying clients?" Dan asked, wanting to turn the conversation away from exams and work. They were the kind of tests that turned his stomach turn, and he’d much rather hear about everything his mate had done while also making him sound that tiny bit happier than work did. "What did you have for breakfast?" Dan asked, making sure to load Phil down with a few other questions. Focusing on Phil was easier. He already adored his Omega. 

Phil was confused when Dan seemed to turn the conversation completely on him, avoiding the topic of his Midterms all together despite knowing that Phil would be more than happy to help him. He was also confused by why Dan was acting so hungry. Was he trying to avoid talking about school? Phil hoped he wasn't having second thoughts again. He knew it was hard to get through the dredge of exams and classes, but it would all be worth it in the end. He didn't want to have another argument over Dan quitting or not quitting. It left a bitter taste in both of their mouths, and Phil knew he just wanted what was best for his Alpha. "Ah, I mean. It was fine, I guess?" he finally answered. "I mostly worked, though. I'm not exactly on the clock, after all, and it took longer than I thought to get Roberts coding fixed. Then I was on the phone with Michelle for well over 2 hours, and it just...work took the whole day. I haven't had time to relax until you came home and helped with dinner," Phil admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He was thrown off again by Dan's question about breakfast, and stared at his mate quizzically. "Uhm. Cereal, as always. Why? Dan, is something wrong?" Phil asked, reaching over to take Dan's hand comfortingly in his own. 

"No!" Dan said quickly shaking his head once again, but he knew that overall Phil would be able to tell. He needed to at least validate his reason for why nothing was wrong. "No, it's just a bit stressful that's all. A lot of studying, things like that," Dan answered carefully, he didn't want fight over university again. "I'm sure that once they pass I'll feel better," He said honestly. He was pretty sure that once he got over the mid semester hump, he wouldn't be so on edge about it anyway. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Eventually he'd start to believe it. "Maybe you can help me study later or something," he mumbled, his eyes dropping back to the table. Hopefully it would be enough to appease Phil for the time being. If he just pushed himself, maybe he really could finish. It would certainly make both of them happier after all. 

Phil sighed as he realized his intuition had been correct, but the more Dan spoke, the more Phil felt like he should just drop the whole thing. Clearly, Dan was stressed. "Okay, sure. Another time, maybe," Phil said, standing and gathering his own dishes now that he was finished eating. He gave Dan a gentle smile to assure his mate that he wasn't angry, and gathered Dan's dishes as well. "Meet me in the room? I was kind of hoping we could spend the night together," he requested, turning away from Dan with a small frown on his face. He hoped Dan hadn't seen. Was Phil doing the right thing, making Dan finish his degree? For the last few months, it had seemed as though it were sapping the life right out of his mate. Sighing, Phil rinsed their plates, and cleaned up the mess they'd made cooking. 

Dan was relieved to find that Phil wasn't pushing the subject. More than that though, he didn't seem angry or frustrated with him. Dan nodded quickly, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed with his mate. Afterwards, he handed Phil his plate, and watched him pick up the kitchen some. Dan took the time to head towards their bedroom, getting his laptop out and flopping down onto the bed to wait for his Omega to join him. He wondered if Phil wanted to watch something together for a while and relax for the time being. Really, he'd be up for doing anything Phil wanted. He was just glad to be with him once again. 

As soon as the dishes were in the dishwasher, and it had been switched on, Phil made his way to their bedroom. Dan was already there with his laptop on his lap, but that's not what Phil wanted right then. He marched right on over to his mate, picked up his laptop, and removed it the night stand. Then, he climbed up on the bed and straddled Dan's lap. He curled up on Dan's chest immediately, feeling comforted by their close proximity. They weren't even fighting, but Phil could feel the anxiety and frustration building in Dan. It upset him more than he could explain as he tried to cuddle him in an attempt to at least make it a little bit better. "I love you," he murmured, worried for his Alpha, and terrified they would turn to fighting again. Phil was tired of fighting. He just wanted Dan to be happy.

Dan had been expecting Phil to curl up next to him. He was surprised when his mate instead moved his laptop and climbed on top of him. He sighed softly as his Omega rested against his chest. Phil's touch had a way of making him feel better. No matter what it was, Dan always found comfort in his mate. "I love you too," he said before pressing a light kiss to the other's forehead. He felt like Phil knew he wasn't exactly feeling his greatest at the moment. Still, Dan knew it would be fine. Somehow it would work out. He wrapped his arms around Phil, and held him close. Dan closed his eyes and sighed again, exhaling some of the frustration from the day. "Dinner was good," he said before nuzzling against his mate. 

Dan's arms came around him gently, holding him tightly as he nuzzled him. Phil could feel him trying to expel the negative energy the day had brought with it, and closed his eyes. He didn't want Dan to be struggling so much, but they were so close. Three more semesters after this one, and Dan would be picking up his degree. Still, Phil felt like a monster every time he convinced Dan to stay in school, but he was just trying to look out for his mate's best interests. Right? In an attempt to distract himself and Dan from the negative mood that had come over them, Phil leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you. And thank you for helping me cook it," he murmured against Dan's lips, pressing them together softly as he kissed his mate. His hands came up to stroke Dan's chest lightly as he curled further into him, pressing their bodies completely together. Dan was so tender in the way he held Phil back, and it made Phil feel as if, maybe, things were going to be okay. 

Dan knew how his own mood was affecting his mate. He could sense Phil's worry. It wasn't fair to make Phil on edge because he'd had a less than great day. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better, but for now, being with you makes it okay again," he said as he moved to press their lips together. He moved his mouth against Phil’s lovingly before moving away. He just needed to get through the semester and maybe the few weeks he got off would recharge him. It wasn't that big of a deal, and it certainly wasn't okay to upset his mate with it. Dan decided that instead of dwelling on it anymore, he would put his full focus on Phil. 

Phil frowned, but nodded as Dan gave him another loving kiss before pulling back. Phil pushed himself into a sitting position so he was straddling Dan with his hands on his chest, and just took in his mate. "You look tired. And stressed. Maybe I can help with that?" he offered, already starting to pet Dan's chest through his shirt. He tilted his head, wondering if maybe sucking Dan off would relieve him some, and if his mate was up for it. Slowly, he shifted backwards until he was situated between Dan's legs, and began massaging his bulge lightly. His eyes were focused on Dan's, who was staring back at him, conflicted. Phil frowned. He just wanted to make things a little easier for Dan, and he had said it had just been a bad day. "Let me help you," he murmured quietly, ducking down and nuzzling Dan's crotch with his nose. His mate always smelt so good. Who was Phil kidding? This was partially for him, as much as it was assuaging his guilt for making Dan finish his degree.

He'd been tempted to tell Phil that he didn't have to if he didn't want to, but when he felt his mate's nose nuzzling into his crotch, Dan just couldn't bring himself to do it. While he'd thought it was going to be more of an innocent night, he quickly wanted more. Nodding slightly, his fingers moved to thread themselves through Phil's hair. He loved it when his Omega went down on him. Everything about it was amazing, from the sight, to the feel, to the sound. It was safe to say that he couldn't ever turn down the other's offer to suck him off. He hummed silently before closing his eyes, wanting to fully enjoy it. 

At Dan's nod of approval, Phil slowly began pulling down his zip, and undoing his button. All the while, he kept his nose pressed against him, moving it up and down his clothed shaft to take in the scent. "You smell so good," he commented lowly, hooking his fingers in the waistband of jeans and pants before pulling them down. Dan kicked them off while Phil started sucking softly at the engorged shaft that was quickly hardening. "You taste even better," he added, unable to help himself as he licked at the exposed skin, slowly leading himself up to Dan's tip. Without further ado, he pressed Dan into his mouth, and sucked him down. Dan didn't need teasing right then, he needed release. Quickly, Phil began bobbing his head, sucking as he did so, and going as quick and as hard as he was able to on his own. His eyes fluttered closed in his own bliss at tasting Dan so fully, and his hands came up to grip the base of Dan's cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Dan was relieved to find that Phil wasn't planning on teasing him any. He loved when his mate prolonged it, but today he just wanted the release of tension. "Fuck, I love your mouth," he whispered as he bucked his hips some. It didn't take long for him to start throbbing inside of Phil's hot wet mouth. His fingers tightened in his Omega's hair, fighting the urge to thrust further. "God you look good like that," he mumbled, his eyes now open as he stared down at Phil and the way Dan's cock fit between his lips, how blue Phil’s eyes looked as he glanced up from him under his lashes. 

Phil grinned. He loved that Dan loved Phil's mouth the same way Phil loved having Dan's cock there. Tanned fingers threaded through his hair, pushing down gently, and Phil let him. Dan's hips began to thrust as he searched for release, releasing tint grunts and hidden moans as Phil worked his mouth over him. Pressing further, Phil relaxed his mouth and throat, and took Dan down as far as he could, until Dan was hitting the back of his throat and moaning out low and loud. Phil loved the sound, and he could already taste precome on his tongue as he tried to suck and breathe at the same time.

Dan tired to hold off as long as he could, but when he felt himself start to hit the back of Phil's throat he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He made shallow thrusts as he simultaneously pushed Phil's head down. He hated to gag his mate, but he was too far along, and Phil never complained. "Phil!" Dan cried out as he started to come. He pushed his Omega's head down a bit rougher as he finished inside of the other's mouth. He moaned again, and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as he rode out his climax. He panted roughly, his fingers gripping Phil's hair all the while. He felt all the energy drain out of him in the best way possible. 

It was a quick orgasm. Phil felt Dan's legs tense underneath him, and then he was shouting as he came down Phil's throat. Having been gagging on Dan's girth only moments before, Phil pulled back slightly before starting to swallow, coughing, but still enjoying Dan's cum. He bobbed his head a few times to ride Dan out, but as he felt Dan turn to a puddle underneath him, he grinned, and pulled off. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he then licked off the excess spit and cum, and climbed back up to cuddle up to Dan. His own erection was painful in his jeans, but he worked to get rid of it in his mind. He didn't want Dan to worry about him. Phil had just wanted his mate to relax. "Feeling better?" he asked, already knowing the answer by the way Dan's emotions seemed to have leveled out, and his eyes had drifted closed. "Wanna watch a movie? It's still pretty early," he commented lightly.

If it wasn't for the fact that Dan was with his mate, that he was with Phil, he would have been embarrassed by how fast he'd come. He'd only lasted a couple minutes inside of Phil's mouth, but it had been more than perfect. "What about you? Let me take care of you," Dan said, still feeling blissed out as his hand started to move towards Phil's thighs. "You took care of me, it's my turn," Dan hummed softly. "If you really want to watch a movie we can though," he added, not honestly sure if Phil wanted to move things in an intimate direction once again. The Alpha didn't think it was right to leave his mate like that, though. Dan cuddled Phil close, loving how his mate's body felt against his own. "We can do anything you want," 

Phil shook his head, reaching down to bat Dan's hands away. "It's fine. I'm okay," he insisted, not wanting Dan to do anything but rest. There was a tightness in Phil's chest at his own worry about what he was putting Dan through, and he didn't want to add to that. He was just glad to see his mate so relaxed finally. "I'd like to watch a movie together, if you're feeling up for that," he repeated, standing awkwardly to go and retrieve Dan's laptop. As he was already up, he reached into his jeans to adjust himself, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling. "What are you in the mood for? Mindless drama?"

Dan watched as Phil adjusted himself inside his jeans. "Anything you want to watch," he said softly as he moved over some to make room for his mate. As soon as Phil was back on the bed with his laptop, he was pulling the other towards him again. "Are you sure I can't help you?" he asked as he slipped his hand up the back of Phil's shirt. He rubbed his Omega's lower back, his fingers sprawled out against the warm skin there. "It doesn't look very comfortable for you," he added as he pushed his hand a little further. "It'd make me feel better," 

Phil made a soft noise as Dan's hand pushed up under his shirt, warm and comforting. His eyes were focused on the laptop as he looked for another stupid movie to watch when Dan gave him his proposal. Slowly, he turned his gaze to Dan. "I didn't help you because I wanted you to return the favor," he started softly. "I just wanted to help you relax," he continued, breathing growing a little ragged as Dan's hand moved from his back, to his stomach, inching towards his painfully hard bulge.

"And you did," Dan hummed in response as he moved his hand a little lower. "Let me help you?" he asked, resting his hand against Phil's bulge. Even though he didn't move his hand any, he was still hoping to tempt Phil. "I know you weren't asking for anything in return. That makes me want get you off even more though," he said before pressing a light kiss to his mate's neck. He carefully palmed at Phil, firm enough to get his point across. 

Phil's mouth dropped open slightly as Dan's hand came down on his cock, and he bit his lip. He wanted to come, of course he did, but he hadn't expected too. Then Dan's lips were pressing light kisses to the skin of his neck, and he couldn't help himself. He thrust his hips up into the hand that was palming him firmly, and gave in, his eyes drooping closed as a small whine escaped his lips. "Okay," he mumbled, pushing Dan's laptop away and onto the bed. "Help me," he whispered, turning his head to meet Dan's lips in another kiss. It had been 6 months, and Phil still couldn't get over the feel of Dan's lips on his. 

"I will," Dan promised as he moved his palm over Phil again. Already, he was working the other's zipper down and working at the button of his jeans open. "Tell me what you want," Dan said lowly. "How can I help?" he teased lightly. "I could work your cock until you're coming undone, I could finger you, anything you want, love," Dan hummed into into the kiss as he slipped his hand down into Phil's jeans. 

Phil felt the zip of his jeans come down, and then Dan's hand was pressing into his jeans, massaging him through his pants. His words sent shivers down his spine, they way they always did. Dan knew how to work him. "Anything," he requested, canting his hips up. He didn't care how Dan helped him, but he was already so hard, he thought he was going to explode if he didn't get any help soon. He rolled so he was on his side, and Dan's hand could better fit inside his jeans, and kissed his mate harder. In more ways than one, Dan helping him felt like release. There was a pit of guilt in the bottom of his stomach that lessened with each gentle movement, and the kisses and soft touches were reassurances that Dan was in no way frustrated with him, or mad. It was a hard line to follow, sometimes, trying to be a good mate. Did being a good mate entail giving Dan everything he wanted on a whim, or struggling with him to make the right choices? Trying to banish the thoughts from his mind to enjoy his time with Dan, Phil pressed himself harder against him. 

Even though Phil had rolled onto his side, making it easier for Dan to reach inside his jeans. Dan had already decided that he needed to yank his mate's pants down further. He moved so that he could grab the waistband of Phil's jeans and yanked them own. "This is better," he said as he pulled Phil's underwear down with everything else. He wasn't sure what approach he wanted to take, but he knew that he was dying to get his hands back on his Omega. "Anything?" Dan asked teasingly, wanting Phil to give him some idea. Already, though he'd taken Phil into his hand, and was starting to move up and down, his thumb teasing the head. 

Phil was taken off guard when Dan yanked his jeans and pants down his legs the same way Phil had done to him earlier, and kicked them away as best as he could. Warm fingers wrapped around him, tugging lightly, before a teasing thumb pressed against the head. "Anything," Phil agreed, biting his bottom lip as he rocked his hips into Dan's teasing touches. "Please, Alpha," he whimpered. "Take care of me," he begged, dropping his head against Dan's shoulder. He didn't care what Dan did to him so long as he made him come.

That was really all Phil had to say. As soon as Phil was asking, Dan was pulling away long enough to grab the lube from his bedside. He poured a bit into his hands before quickly wrapping one around Phil's cock again. With the other though, he carefully ran a finger around Phil's entrance. His mate always looked so good like that, all spread out and willing for Dan. Without hesitating, he pushed a finger inside of Phil, gently moving it in and out in the same rhythm of his hand. 

Phil moaned as a wet hand came back down on his cock, beginning to stroke him in earnest. All lubed up, Dan's fingers glided smoothly, but the pleasure was so nice that Phil didn't even notice Dan lubing the fingers of his other hand up until one pressed against him, running around his entrance. "Oh," he gasped, rocking his hips back. Dan didn't hesitate long before he was pressing one long finger inside, to which Phil huffed out a low moan. "Mm, feels good," he commented, unsure whether to thrust into Dan's hand, or press down on his finger. His eyes opened as he glanced up at Dan, only to find his mate smiling down at him. He pushed up and kissed him again.

He returned the kiss quickly, taking that as an opportunity to add another finger. While Dan deepened the kiss some, he quickened the pace of his hand. Already, he was searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew would really send Phil over the edge. He wanted his mate to come, to know that Dan could take care of him. Pulling away, he nuzzled against Phil lovingly as he continued to press his thumb into the head of his Omega's cock. Dan was doing everything extra to make it that much more pleasurable for the other. 

Phil felt it as a second finger breached him, very obviously searching for his prostrate. He tried to push back to help Dan, but he was distracted as Dan nuzzled against him, thumb playing with the head of his cock. After a moment, however, Dan managed to find his prostate, and Phil moaned as fingers massaged it, pressing in an out aggressively to push Phil towards the edge. Phil bit his lip, riding Dan's fingers roughly, and desperately. "I love you," he said lowly, groaning as Dan swiped his thumb through his slit, further pleasuring him. He canted his hips, soaking up what he could, but he really suddenly wished he hadn't made Dan come earlier. He wanted his mate inside. He grit his teeth as he tried to make do, feeling himself began to spasm slightly. His orgasm was fast approaching, but he needed something to push him over the edge.

"And I love you," Dan smiled softly as his mate started to get to the edge. Dan managed to find his prostate, and he was brushing and massaging it with his fingers. When he realized that Phil might need more to come, though, he quickly pressed his face against his mate's neck, and pressed light kisses against the other's neck until he found Phil's gland again. His sighed against it before sucking softly at it, one hand working Phil's cock, and the other pushing a third finger into him. He continued to apply pressure to both Phil's gland and his prostate, trying hard to help his mate reach his climax. 

Dan's mouth came down to his neck, pressing soft kisses all over it in that way that Phil loved as a third finger moved to breech him. He moaned softly, closing his eyes in bliss once again, as Dan's lips found his mating gland, and then third finger pressed in. He stretched at Phil's walls, sucking softly the way Phil loved, and sending spikes of pleasure up and down his spine. He canted his hips forward, fighting to find his release as Dan continued to stroke at him, beginning to nibble lightly at the gland. He hoped it would bruise again; he loved when the gland was bruised. It made him feel like they had bonded all over again, and that was a day Phil would never forget. As Dan reached as deep as he could, pressing at Phil's prostrate /hard,/ Phil finally felt release come. "Fuck," he muttered, bucking forward and panting as his orgasm hit him full force. "You're amazing, Dan," he moaned, feeling his strength give way as pleasure enveloped him. 

"Not like you," he answered back, feeling pleased that he'd made Phil come. Carefully he pulled his fingers out and let Phil get comfortable before wrapping his arms around him."I like taking care of you, just like you like taking care of me," he hummed as he pulled them back into the bed and up against the pillows. He felt a sense of happiness coming from their bond. Dan wasn't sure if it was him, or Phil that was projecting the feeling, but he let himself bask in it. "You're so good for me," Dan smiled, praising his Omega gently. 

Sated, Phil allowed Dan to re position them, basking in his Alpha's praise for him. There was cum on the bed, he could feel it warm underneath him, but he didn't care as Dan cuddled him. His eyes were closed, and he could feel their bond thrumming with happiness. He didn't know who the source was, but he hoped it was both of them as he heaved a gentle sigh. His limbs felt loose, and warm, and he felt relaxed for the first time in days. He and Dan hadn't actually had sex in a while; Phil kind of missed the days where it sometimes happened multiple times in one night, but he wouldn't trade their life for anything in the world. "Movie?" he asked, opening his eyes to peer up at his mate. 

"Mhm, movie," Dan agreed, but didn't let Phil go right away. It was too nice to just hold and cuddle. Eventually though, he did let go and moved to pull the laptop close once again. "Did we ever decide on anything?" he asked as he started to search through Netflix to find something worth watching. He was somewhat tired now, having come and then helped his mate come, but he still wanted to relax and enjoy his time with his Omega before it was time to get up and start the day all over again. 

Phil shrugged. "No, but I was looking for something dumb we could laugh at. I thought it might help de-stress you," he admitted, shifting so his entire right side was pressed up against Dan's left as his mate scrolled down Netflix. One movie caught his eye, a dumb romantic comedy where a Beta started coming after the mated Omega of another Alpha. It was all innocent, of course, but it intrigued Phil, so he pointed it out to Dan to encourage him to put it on. Glancing at the clock, Phil found that it was only closing in on seven, which was still pretty early, all things considered, but settled into bed with Dan regardless. If he wasn't tired when Dan fell asleep, he could get up and do something later. 

"I'm not stressed anymore," Dan laughed lightly, referring to what they'd just done. "But I think something light and comical is a good idea," he nodded as he clicked on the movie Phil had pointed too. He settled down as he balanced the laptop on his stomach before pulling Phil further into his side. So far, the movie was good. There wasn't too much drama. You could see the Beta pursuing the mated Omega, and the way the Omega ignored him in favor of his Alpha. While he wasn't sure where the movie was going, not having read the description, he was already interested. 

As they watched the movie, Phil couldn't help feeling trepidation in his stomach. He tried to push the thoughts away, and just enjoy the movie. The Omega seemed unhappy in his relationship with the Alpha from the outset, but it was clear it was due to stresses in their relationship, and no actual mismatch on their part. His love for his Alpha remained unfaltering, even as the Beta attempted to steal him away. It was heartwarming, seeing the Alpha realize what was going on, and trying every dumb thing he could think of to make things better between them. Meanwhile, the Beta became more and more of a friend to the Omega, rather than a suitor, and the movie went from slightly angsty, but mostly funny, to heart warming. Phil could do nothing but cuddle closer to his Alpha, sighing happily as he laced their fingers together gently. 

The thought of his Omega leaving wasn't something Dan liked to think of, but thankfully the Omega in the movie wasn't planning on leaving - at least it didn't seem like it - and things started to get better once the Alpha started to put in an effort to make things better. Dan didn't think he'd ever let things get bad between him and his mate though. Not again, not with their rough start. Already, he felt like he'd had to work hard to make their relationship everything it was now. There was no way Dan would ever risk losing his mate. He gladly held Phil’s hand when his mate gripped it tight. "What do you think?" Dan asked, glancing over at the other. He was looking for Phil's thoughts on anything really, not just the movie, as he just wanted to hear his voice.

"Hmm?" Phil asked, as Dan's voice dragged him out of the move. "About the movie?" he asked, glancing at Dan's face for his nod. When he received it, he shrugged. "I mean. I doubt the Omega is going to leave his Alpha, especially now that he knows something is wrong, but it's kind of sad, isn't it? I can't decide if I hate it when romantic comedies becomes serious or not, but I like that the Beta is becoming his friend, instead of trying to court him. I can imagine how hard that was on the Omega. I don't blame him for wavering for a moment, but I knew he wouldn't pick the Beta," Phil mused, squeezing Dan's hand in his. "I promise that won't happen to us. I'd tell you if something was wrong," he assured his Alpha, realizing that, maybe, the movie was slightly upsetting for Dan. It had been 6 months since everything had happened between them, but he knew his Alpha was still sensitive to it. 

Dan wasn't sure if he liked it when funny movies got serious either, but it calmed him to hear Phil's reassuring words. "Always tell me. That way I can fix it and make it better," Dan said. He knew his Omega would, but wanted to reassure Phil as well. If he was honest though, he didn't think they would encounter a problem like that. They communicated now, were open with each other, and even though Dan didn't always like to talk about University, he was open to at least. That, and Dan always took everything Phil said seriously. He was convinced he'd know if anything was wrong. Especially if someone else was trying to come onto his Omega, Dan would surely recognize that right away. 

"Promise," Phil assured Dan, leaning over and kissing him softly on the cheek as the movie's dramatic climax was reached. Phil's attention drifted back to the TV as he watched the Omega fall apart in front of his Alpha. It made his own eyes feel slightly wet, and he cuddled closer to Dan. Phil had had his fair share of breakdowns in front of his Alpha, including heated arguments where one or both of them stormed off to different rooms, only for one of them to eventually go and find the other. Soon enough, the movie was winding down, the comedy resuming as the Beta and the Alpha argued stiffly, eventually messing around with each other and becoming friends as well. Phil laughed as the Beta's attention was caught by another attractive Omega, and smiled as the original Omega rolled his eyes at him. 

It was a good ending overall. Everything worked out for the better. Dan wasn't sure what he would have thought if it hadn't. He might have been turned off of the gene for awhile. "Oh Rom Coms," Dan laughed as he exited out of the movie. Still, it had given him something to think about, though he was confident with their relationship and was sure there was nothing to worry about. By now, he was starting to get tired. "Do you want to watch anything else?" he asked around a yawn. 

Phil glanced at Dan's face as his mate offered to watch another movie, taking in the fact that he already seemed to be tired. Taking the laptop from his Alpha, Phil started scrolling through the movie options. "Maybe. But if you're tired, you should sleep. I'm not going anywhere," he assured his mate, feeling that trepidation seep through him again. Trying to shrug off the idea that something bad was coming, Phil picked another stupid rom com to watch until he fell asleep, seeking the comfort of a funny love story after the long day he'd had, and the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got comfortable on the bed, laying in the crook of Dan's arm, and kissed his forearm. "Sleep. You're tired, and the weekend is nearly here. We can spend more time together tomorrow," he assured Dan, missing him already. 

With the reassurance that Phil was going nowhere, Dan let himself nod tiredly. He kept his arms around his mate and held him close as he let himself nod off. Phil was right, they'd be able to spend more time with each other tomorrow. "We'll do something nice this weekend," he mumbled, already thinking about where he could take Phil, or if there were any new places they could eat at. He didn't know if it was the sound of the movie, or the feeling of his Omega close by, but either way, it didn't take Dan long to fall asleep. 

With Dan asleep next to him, Phil put on a second movie, and just relaxed. The day really had been a stressful one for him, just as much as it had been for Dan, and all he had really wanted was to peacefully spend some time with his mate. He was glad that, after the initial feelings of fear and tension, the night had dissolved into something warm between them. Still. He would take Dan up on his offer of doing something special that weekend. Once the second movie had finished, Phil put Dan's laptop away quietly, and finally got into bed. Head resting on Dan's chest, he fell asleep to the sound of his Alpha's steady, slow breathing, and the regular tempo of his heartbeat.


	13. Chapter 13

Dan groaned softly as he heard his alarm going off. Sitting up, he hurried to fumble around to find his phone to turn it off. Even though he’d wake Phil up to say goodbye, Dan didn’t want it to wake him up right away. Running a hand down his face, he sighed. He tried not to let himself get too negative. He hadn’t even gone to class yet. He carefully slipped away from his mate before forcing himself out of their bed. Dan threw on his clothes before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. Afterwards, he started the coffee for Phil before heading back to their bedroom to find his shoes. Once he was fully ready, Dan heaved another soft sigh. “Hey, I’m going to class alright?” he said softly as he sat back down on the bed next to Phil. “I love you. I’ll see you when I get home, alright?”

The sound of the alarm going off briefly woke Phil up, but he was so used to the occasion that he was back to sleep in moments. The next time he woke up, it was to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and his Alpha sitting on the bed next to him. "Mm," he responded, shifting his body upwards so he could insist on a kiss goodbye. Dan's lips met his softly, and lingered for a moment, just as Phil liked, before he pulled away. "Love you," Phil mumbled back, dropping back to his bed and smiling sleepily up at Dan. "It's Friday," he said, trying to cheer his mate up a little bit. "I'll make you something special for dinner. Don't forget your lunch!"

"Good, we can sleep in tomorrow," Dan smiled as he pressed another quick kiss to Phil's lips. "I can't wait," he said as he hauled himself off the bed. "I won't, I'll see you when I get in," he said, grabbing his bag and turning the lights back off for his Omega. After making another trip to the kitchen to grab the lunch Phil had made for him, Dan was heading out the door. The fact that it was Friday kept him at least somewhat positive. That, and he'd get his weekend with Phil and a nice dinner when he got home. So the walk to university wasn't horrible, it wasn't wonderful but it could have been worse.

Phil sleepily accepted the second kiss, excited to stay curled up in his mate's arms tomorrow morning instead of their time together being interrupted. Some part of him feared it wouldn't happen, but he ignored it. He fell back asleep for maybe an hour before his own internal alarm was forcing him awake, at which point he got up to brush his teeth and then finished making the coffee Dan had started for him that morning. He yawned as he moved to the breakfast bar stool and grabbed his laptop from where he had abandoned it last night to get to work on the website for his newest client.

Usually, if the weather was nice, Dan would sit outside during his break. Sitting outside felt less like he was getting ready to get back to class, and more like he was just trying to have lunch outdoors. Overall it felt more like an actual break that way. Lately, college had felt like a job and not like an educational choice he was making. He wanted to provide for Phil. That was about the only thing keeping him there anymore. He’d just picked one of the many benches outside and opened his lunch when the presence of someone else startled him. He looked up in confusion before tilting his head slightly. “Can I help you?” he asked the girl standing almost timidly in front of him. “I was just wondering if I could sit with you,” she asked smiling. Right away Dan could smell her. She was an Omega. He wasn’t sure if she was mated or not. She smelt like she’d been around an Alpha recently though. Dan instantly decided that she didn’t have a mate. “Uh yeah, sure I guess,” he said, moving over a bit to give her some room. At the very least she didn’t have a bond. “I’m Chanel,” she grinned again, her hand going up to brush some of her long blond hair to the side. He knew she could smell that he had a mate. It was probably the only reason Dan was at least trying to be friendly. “I’m Dan,” he smiled back, already going back to his lunch. She was silent next to him for a moment, and he was quickly starting to feel uncomfortable with the situation. It was odd. “Did your Omega make that for you?” she asked, her tone gentle and interested. Dan glanced back at her before nodding. “Yeah, he did actually," he nodded. She sighed in response. An expression of sadness came over as she looked down at the ground. "That must be nice."

The day felt like it went by slowly. Phil mostly messed around with website design, creating passwords and usernames for login that he planned on keeping separate from the password to get into the finer details. His newest client didn't seem opposed to messing with Phil's coding, and he knew better by now than to allow anyone accessing to the actual coding unless he knew before hand he was only helping a little bit in the coding, and the client knew what they were doing. Otherwise, everyone thought they could mess with a few lines and everything would be fine. He didn't even care that people thought he was forcing him to pay them more by keeping them locked out; he was really just ensuring he didn't have to do even more work by allowing them to fuck up all his hard work. By lunch time, Phil felt queasy and tired, deciding to lay down for a bit so he could make do on his promise of a special dinner ready for when Dan came home.

“My mate makes good lunches,” Dan said with a small shrug. The Omega next to him laughed before shaking her head. “No, I meant having someone to make lunch for. I used to have an Alpha but…” she trailed off as she played with her fingers. Dan frowned, he couldn’t help but ask, but he hadn’t expected what she was about to tell him. The story was a lot more heartbreaking than Dan could have ever realized. She told him about how her Alpha hadn’t treated her right. It wasn’t just a lack of affection. Chanel told him that she’d been treated like an object and physically abused if she made a mistake. “It was like I couldn’t please him no matter what I did,” Chanel explained, looking like she was trying hard to fight off the tears. “I finally found a way to get away though,” she added, seeming like she was faking the smile she flashed Dan. “I’ve been staying at my friend’s house, just until I figure something else out. I don’t want to go back to him,” she said, and Dan instantly shook his head. “No, he doesn’t sound like a decent Alpha at all,” he mumbled. Her story was horrifying, getting mentally and physically abused at every small mistake she’d made. It made him think of Phil and how he’d do anything to protect him. He couldn’t understand why anyone would hurt their mate. “But my friend...well, she has her own Alpha now,” Chanel said softly. “She’s asked me to find another place. I know it’s not her fault. She wants to have a life, I couldn’t hold her back from that,” she said softly before shaking her own head. “I’m not sure where I’ll go now. My parents won’t take me back, they’re angry that I broke our bond. And sometimes…well sometimes I’m scared the man who was my Alpha will find me again,” She sniffled lightly, a few tears falling down her face. Dan knew he didn’t have the heart not to offer. He had stay something. After everything she’d just told him, it didn’t feel right not to. He was honestly scared for her. He didn’t know how Phil was going to react, but he hoped he’d understand. “We don’t really have an extra bed, but we do have a sofa in our spare room. It’s more of an office area really but…what you’ve been through is horrible. You’re more than welcome to stay in it for a couple days. Until you figure something else out,” Dan added. Instantly, the Omega perked up, her eyes going wide in disbelief. “Really, you’d do that for me?!” she gasped and Dan could only nod, sending her a smile in return. He pulled out his phone and realized that he’d already missed more than half his class and not much of his lunch had actually been eaten. “We should go now though, I don’t want Phil to worry. Do you need to pick up anything from your friend’s house?” Dan asked but she only shook her head. “Everything I have is in my book bag,” She said and Dan felt his heart ache even more for her. That’s how he’d ended up walking the Omega back to their flat, a feeling of nervousness taking over. “Phil?” Dan called out when he pushed the door open.

Phil was just waking up when he heard the door open. Immediately, the bond was attacked with a nervous energy that had Phil sitting up in confusion and glancing at the clock. It was hardly 1:40. What was Dan doing home? Hearing his name being called, Phil mussed up his hair, and walked out of their bedroom. "Yeah? What are you doing home so early? I haven't even gotten started on dinner," he called back, still feeling nauseous as he made his into the lounge. Immediately, he caught sight of Dan, and a much smaller female standing half behind him with a battered looking book bag hanging off her shoulder. She wasn't touching Dan, but she looked like she wanted to be, and she was clearly nervous. "Oh," Phil said, surprised. "Who's this?" he asked, trying to give the girl, who he quickly realized was an Omega, a measuring and friendly smile as he turned his attention back to Dan. The nervousness increased, making Phil terrified for a moment that Dan wanted a second mate. He swatted the idea away quickly, knowing that couldn't be it.

Dan could sense Phil’s fear. Instantly he was moving closer to mate, hoping to reassure him. “Well, this is Chanel. I met her at college,” he said quickly. “She’s having some trouble, and I thought she could stay with us for a couple days in the spare room,” he said hesitantly, trying to pick up on any objections. “Her Alpha hasn’t treated her very well,” Dan added, hoping that Phil would understand. “She doesn’t have anywhere else to go for the moment. Are you okay with this?” Dan instantly felt bad. He’d put Phil on the spot without checking with him first. The other Omega really needed a place though, and it was only for a bit. That, and she'd already had such a horrible time. Dan didn't think he could send her back on the streets with her her old Alpha looking for her.

Immediately, Phil's fear disappeared, and he turned on the other Omega with a sympathetic smile. "Of course. I'm so sorry you've had a rough time. If you need any help finding a new place, I'll be around," he reassured the female, a little irked when she refused to so much as look at him. Deciding that she must be afraid, still, he turned back to Dan with a warm smile. "I'll go set up the sofa bed for her," he informed him, patting Dan on the shoulder in the hopes it would soothe Dan's nervous energy. He trusted Dan, and he knew that if the Alpha was telling him she was having a rough time, then she was having a rough time. It surprised him a little that she was more willing to trust and speak to Dan, who was also an Alpha, when she couldn't even look at Phil, but he decided there must be a reason for it. He leaned up on his tip toes to kiss Dan on the cheek, and then he was finding sheets for the Omega female.

Once he realized that Phil wasn't upset or feeling threatened, Dan instantly relaxed some. "Thank you, love," Dan hummed in response as Phil leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Afterwards Phil was leaving to go and find sheets for her. "I'll show you around," Dan said softly as he motioned for her to follow. "It's not very big, but I figured it'll be nice to know where everything is," he pointed out as he took her around their flat. He showed her where the bathroom was, where the kitchen was, where the washer and dyer was, where she'd be staying, and then finally he showed the Omega his and Phil's room. "And this is our room," he pointed out. She nodded but was already glancing back down the hall. "Who's room was that? The one we passed a second ago?" Chanel asked. "The one with the green bedspread," She added as she shifted from one foot to the other. It took Dan a second to understand, but he quickly answered as soon as he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, that's just Phil's old room. We kept it the same. It's his own space if he needs it, but really this room is ours," Dan said again, making sure she knew the difference.

Phil could hear Dan taking Chanel around the house, his voice echoing as he pointed out to her what was what. He smiled to himself as Dan introduced her to their room, and blushed when he overheard her asking about Phil's bedroom. It felt a little obsessive for Phil to have two rooms in the house, but he did need his own space. He frowned when he heard Chanel’,s response however. "Was this your room to begin with then? Isn't it a little unfair he has two rooms, but you don't have one of your own as well?" she asked. Halting all movement of making the sofa bed up for her, Phil stopped to take in Dan's response. His mate had never complained before. In fact, he seemed very understanding that, in a way, Phil had been giving up everything by moving into Dan's room with him.

"It's not really like that," Dan mumbled as he tried to find the words to explain it better. "I don't need space like that, and if I did I could just go to the office area I wanted," he said as he directed her further away from their room."And I like sharing a room with Phil more than I like having my room. A room to myself isn't something I want anymore," Dan smiled before taking her back to the lounge. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go check on Phil and see if he needs any help," Dan said as headed down the hall to check on his mate. "Do you need you any help?" Dan asked stepped inside the smaller room. There was a computer in it and a sofa, but really neither of them used it very often. And Really Phil would probably be the one getting the most use out of it seeing as how he worked from home. "Need me to find any blankets?"

Phil deflated a little as Dan set the Omega straight, and, hopefully, humbling her for thinking she could talk about Phil like that. Trying to push the negativity away, Phil attempted to focus on the here and now. He shouldn't be angry at the Omega. Not every couple was like Dan and Phil, and not every Omega was given the option to have a room of their own. Smiling when Dan appeared in the room, Phil shook his head. "No, I'll find the blankets," he whispered, moving away from the sofa he was making up to instead move into Dan's arms for some much needed comfort. "Only for a few days, right?" he asked quietly, not wanting the Omega to hear. "I don't mind helping someone out, but it's a bit hard to take care of someone we don't even know," he added, kissing Dan on the cheek and trying to ignore that he kind of didn't like the Omega.

Instantly Dan's arms were around Phil. Dan nodded before running his hands down the other's sides. "Just a couple of days," he promised again. At first he'd thought Phil might flat out refuse. He wouldn't have blamed him if he had. "I'm sure she'll figure out a place to stay soon. Or she might start looking for her own place," he shrugged lightly before pressing a kiss to his Omega's lips. "Maybe after you're done in here you can go get to know her. She seems nice enough," Dan said. He knew that Phil was right. It was hard to take care of someone you didn't know. He doubted she'd be there long anyway.

Relaxing in his Alpha's arms, Phil nodded. "Good. I can help her find some place, I'm sure," he agreed. Though the Omega's presence interrupted his plans with his Alpha for the weekend, Phil understood they needed to help someone who was in need. Pulling away from Dan, he shook his head. "She doesn't...seem to like me? Or, at least she seems afraid. She wouldn't even look at me earlier. I don't know how open she is to having an actual conversation with me." Phil continued to keep his voice low as he heard the Omega girl start to shift around in the lounge downstairs. Sighing, he realized he would have to let Dan go to entertain her. What kind of guests would they be otherwise? "I've been feeling a bit nauseous today, but I'll cook dinner later, okay? I think I'm going to go lay down when I'm done here, actually," he explained, leaning up to peck Dan on the lips one last time. "Go spend some time with her. See if maybe you can start helping her figure out where to go from here."

He frowned when Phil told him he hadn't been feeling well. "You don't need to cook if you aren't feeling well. I can do it," Dan insisted. It had been a while since he'd actually cooked a full meal himself anyway. "At least let me get it started. I can keep her busy and then start on dinner," he said softly. He recalled how Phil had been laying down when he'd come home. Already, he felt a sense of worry for his mate. If Phil was coming down with something it'd probably only make it worse if he was up moving around all day. "Just worry about getting rest. I can handle everything," Dan promised. He didn't know if Phil was going to let him, but he hoped he would. At least tonight anyway. Dan hadn't exactly been the best Alpha today bringing strange Omega's home. It was the least he could do.

Phil smiled gently at his Alpha when the man offered to cook for him. "You've had a busy day at school, I couldn't ask that of you," he argued, moving back to finish putting fresh sheets on the bed. He would have to get a spare blanket out of the hall closet as well - it got quite cold in the office, after all. "But maybe, if you wanted, you could get it started? I was going to make lasagna for you, since I know how much you like it," he explained, brows furrowed as he tried to make the sheet do as he wanted. He was feeling a bit dizzy, as well. Today just wasn't his day.

Dan knew Phil was sort of funny about dinner. Normally, Phil wanted to be the one to cook it. Even if he wasn't opposed to Dan helping out, helping make dinner, and actually making dinner were different things all together. He was pleased though when Phil agreed to let him get it started for them. "Lasagna sounds good, and it's something I can get started," he said with a smile. "Go lay down after this," Dan said, knowing that Phil wasn't feeling all that good. He could entertain Chanel until it was time to get dinner ready. He hoped his mate was feeling better by then. "Come get me if you need anything, alright?"

Nodding his head, Phil finally managed to get the corners of the sheet to wrap around and stay under the sofa mattress as best as he could. "Of course," he agreed. In the last 6 months, Phil had kept Dan informed of everything. They'd promised each other that, after the last time Phil had gotten sick had resulted in a very damaged bonding gland. As Dan left the room, Phil followed after to retrieve a blanket and a spare pillow, before dragging them back into the office. Then he was wondering back downstairs to their bedroom, and collapsing on the bed where he'd been earlier. The sounds of Chanel's high pitched laughter at whatever Dan had said was the last thing Phil heard before falling asleep. His dreams were full of wicked Omega's climbing all over Dan, claiming him and stealing him from Phil. Dan went willingly, sucking face with someone who looked obnoxiously like Chanel.

For the most part Dan and Chanel got along fine. She was sweet in his opinion. Of course she'd had a hard last year or so, but she was still so positive about everything. They talked for a good couple of hours. Dan telling her about how stressful university had become. Other than that though, he explained that he was happy with his life and with Phil. She didn't say much about the topic afterwards. If Dan didn't know better, he'd say that she'd steered them far away from the topic of his mate as she could. Chanel would change the subject as soon as Phil's named was mentioned. Dan chalked it up to her wishing that she was someone's Omega again, that it was just painful for her. He could understand that she must be lonely. "Alright, well I think I better go start on dinner for tonight," he said before climbing off the sofa. Chanel tilted her head in confusion as Dan got up. She too hurried off the sofa and followed right behind him. "Your Omega doesn't cook?" she asked, with an annoyed tone Dan didn’t think she should be using about Phil. He shook his head as he started to grab out a large glass pan. "No, he does. He's just not feeling very well today. I'm only starting it for now."

When Phil woke up again, it was in a cold sweat. He could smell dinner being cooked, but he couldn't disperse the images from his mind of Chanel and all the other faceless Omega's all over his Alpha. Bleary eyed, he stumbled out of their room, and wandered to the bathroom to splash his face with water and wake up properly. As soon as his vision was cleared, he found that he was feeling a bit better. Mostly, though, there was a burning need to go downstairs and be with Dan and Chanel. He trusted his mate more than anything in the world, and despite Chanel giving him no reason to dislike her, he didn't really trust her. Especially not after his dreams. By the time he made it into the kitchen, the Omega was helping Dan start dinner, a giant smile on her face that hadn't been there before now. Suspicious, Phil cleared his throat. "Ah, I can finish up. You should be resting after your day, Dan," he insisted, trying to hold back the glare he wanted to send Chanel’s way just from how needlessly close she was to Dan while they cooked in the kitchen together. Dan looked relaxed, but slightly uncomfortable, as he turned to Phil. The grin he was greeted with, however, made all the irritation at Chanel disappear.

As soon as he heard PHil clear his throat, Dan greeted him with a bright smile. "Hey, feeling better?" he asked, stopping all the preparation to come and greet his Omega. He pressed a quick kiss to Phil's lips before stepping aside some so that Phil could take over if he wanted. "My day wasn't that hard, and I think I've got pretty much everything out and ready. All we really need to do is cook it now. Chanel’s been helping," Dan said as he sent the other Omega a glance. He tried not to think of how close she'd been standing. or how she'd brush their hands together any chance she got. Dan knew he was just overthinking things. "I think I did everything right," Dan mused as he went to preset the oven. Even though Phil still looked somewhat worn, he at least looked a bit more rested.

Phil couldn't deny how happy it made him for Dan to kiss Phil in front of Chanel, and grinned at the Alpha as he pulled away. He was glad to hear the day hadn't been too rough for him, reminding him that Dan had actually come home early. He would have to ask what happened later, or something. His grin fell a little as Dan moved out of his way to give him room to look over the food, and he caught sight of the nasty scowl on Chanel’s face. She hid it well, but it unnerved Phil. "If you wanted to keep helping, you could," he offered sweetly, moving next to her and crowding her space the way she had been doing to Dan earlier. "No, thank you. I would hate to get in your way," Chanel disagreed with her own sweet smile. "Alright. Dinner should be ready in about a half hour then," he said, and turned dismissively to finish cooking. He hoped Dan wouldn't think he was being rude.

Maybe it was nothing, but Dan could have sworn he felt the room get a bit colder as Phil moved in to finish up. "I figured I'd watch," Dan laughed as he pulled a chair up. He hadn't gotten to see much of Phil today. It felt like most of his time had been taken up by Chanel. It didn't really bother him. She needed someone to talk to. Still though, he wanted to spend some time with Phil as well. "How was your nap. You're feeling better right?" Dan asked. He wanted to make sure that everything was fine. He knew it was stupid, but sometimes he still thought back to how Phil being sick had never resulted in anything good.

Phil smiled to himself as Dan insisted on watching, feeling Chanel move and relocate to the breakfast bar with Dan. There still wasn't much space between them, but all of Dan's attention seemed focused on Phil, soothing his fragile ego. Chanel was getting onto his nerves a little bit. He was trying to be understanding, but if she didn't back off of his Alpha, he was going to cut someone. "It was a great nap, actually," Phil lied through gritted teeth, figuring he would tell Dan about his nightmares later. "And I'm mostly feeling better. I figure I'll be good in the morning,” he assured his mate.

"Okay. As long as you're alright," Dan said a bit more softly. It wasn't the exact answer he was looking for, but it would due for now. He watched as his mate went around finishing up or straightening up. His eyes followed Phil, but he was highly aware of the few inches Chanel had moved. She was closer now, but Dan did what he could to ignore it. It was innocent enough after all. "Now you're sure you don't need any help with anything? Maybe Chanel and I can set the table or something," he said, finding a way to include the other Omega. Dan was doing what he could to make her feel welcomed. She was nice and he wanted her to be comfortable.

Phil shook his head, not bothering to turn around as Dan offered for him and Chanel to set the table. If he was being honest, he didn't want Dan doing anything with Chanel, even if it was dumb. He hoped he would get over it soon. It wasn't even Dan he didn't trust, just the unmated Omega. "That's fine. I'll take care of it," Phil insisted, not wanting to give the Omega anymore ammo against him. "If you're sick, are you sure you should be cooking?" Chanel suddenly piped up. "Maybe you should let me finish." Her voice was cocky, and sickly sweet. Phil gritted his teeth. This was his house. "I'm fine. Just been nauseous today. Might be pregnancy, who knows. How would you feel about a baby, Dan?" Phil asked, though they both knew Phil was still on birth control. He just wanted to shove the idea of Phil having sex with Dan in her face. What was coming over him? Chanel probably wasn't even coming on to Dan. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't. He was still prickling with frustration.

Dan frowned lightly before sending an apologetic glance at Chanel. He wasn't sure why Phil had fired that comment out at her. It wasn't like Phil to be cold or sarcastic towards anyone. His mate was usually incredibly friendly, and all she'd done was ask if Phil wanted her to finish up for him. Honestly, Dan had thought it was rather nice of Chanel to offer. He knew for sure now though that it wasn't just in his head that Phil was acting a bit differently. "I doubt you're pregnant," he said. Phil knew Dan wasn't opposed to a baby, but that was beside the point. He wasn't asking because he was interested in Dan's stance on the matter. "Maybe you should let her help. I don't think you feel very well," Dan said a bit more softly. That had to be it. Phil was only being edgy because he still wasn't feeling good. He didn't think there was any other explanation for it. His mate was still tired and needed to rest. Cooking wasn't going to help. "You know how to finish, don't you Chanel?"

Phil spun on his heel and stared at Dan with as wounded an expression as he could muster. He refused to let Chanel see him get mad at Dan, even if he was frustrated his Alpha was trying to let another Omega take over his role in the kitchen . /I'm jealous,/ he thought. And it was true. Phil was acting only as a jealous Omega would act. Part of him felt like he had good reason to be, while the other part was telling him he was seeing something when there was nothing. The Omega had apparently just come out of a rough relationship with her Alpha. Why would she be coming into Dan, another Alpha? "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm just tired, and stressed. I think that's why I've been feeling sick. I never did have lunch today. But dinner helps me relax, so I'd really rather finish," Phil told them both in as apologetic a tone as he could manage. He cast Chanel an apologetic look, but it wasn't in his imagination that she was subtly glaring at him.

Dan debated on if he should feel relieved that Phil was just tired, or concerned that he wasn't feel good. He didn't say anything else though. Instead, he decided that it was better if he let Phil finish making dinner. He said it was calming, and he trusted his mate to know what would help and what wouldn't. He slid of his chair before coming up behind his Omega. Dan placed a comforting hand on Phil's lower back before leaning over his shoulder. "I'm going to go put my phone on the charger and put my bag up alright? Dinner smells really good," Dan said gently as he tried to sooth Phil some. He could sense the other's discomfort through the bond. He didn't understand where it was coming from, but he didn't like it.

Phil turned back to go back to working on his meal as Dan nodded to him. He could hear his mate getting up, and felt calmness seep into him through the touch of Dan's hand on his back. "Okay. Thank you," he whispered in response to Dan, trying to hide the fact that he was upset at this point. The moment Dan was gone, Chanel spoke up. "I wouldn't have minded cooking for you. Especially since you had a stressful day and all." Turning, Phil sent her a half smile. "It's really fine. I like cooking," Phil assured her. "Well, I'd rather you didn't go and make me look like an idiot in front of Dan," she continued, voice low, and a glare on her face. "You're acting the jealous Omega. Are you so insecure?" Before Phil could respond, Dan was returning, glancing between the suddenly smiling Chanel, and the flabbergasted Phil. Turning abruptly, Phil finally put the lasagne into the oven, and started pulling out plates and cups to set the table. What the hell was that, and why was she acting like she was after Dan?

When Dan returned, he could almost sense a change in the atmosphere. While it had been tense before, it felt even thicker now. He’d just caught a glimpse of Phil’s shocked expression. He’d missed something, or that’s how it felt anyway. Dan gave Chanel a hesitant smile before taking his seat at the table. It didn’t take long for Phil to get the table ready. “Phil’s a really good cook,” Dan said, throwing the compliment at his Omega, but wanting Chanel to know too. “I’m sure he is,” Chanel said with a dismissive tone.

Phil wanted to hit something. Why was this girl being so rude? Dan had offered her a place to stay for a few days while she found proper accommodations, and she was treating Phil like he was in the way. Was it all in his head? He couldn't let this women get to him, or get between him and Dan. He needed to calm down. Dan was his, no one else's, and Phil had no reason to feel threatened. "You're sweet, Dan," he replied, laughing as he came back into the kitchen. "So. Chanel. We haven't gotten the chance to talk much, yet. Are you okay? Tell me what happened today. Dan seemed pretty rattled when you guys got home." Phil wanted to ask in a challenging tone, but he was trying to relax, so instead, he said it as gently and caringly as he could.

Dan was silent as he waited for Chanel to explain. She seemed a bit flustered at first but she quickly went about explaining. "My Alpha hasn't been treating me well," she said shortly. "After I left him I moved in with my friend, but she has an Alpha now and asked that I find another place," Chanel frowned. She looked like she didn't really went to keep going. Dan almost told her she didn't have to, but before he got the chance, the Omega was continuing. "I sat down today next to Dan though." She smile as she looked over at him. "And once we started talking, we just didn't stop. I told him everything, and he was nice enough to offer me a place to stay. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't offered," she sighed softly.

Phil listened to her story with an open heart, but he couldn't help but notice the way she was a looking at Dan. Maybe she hadn't approached the Alpha with the hopes of getting with him, but it was clear from her expression that she was quickly falling for him. Trying hard not to let the realization show on his face, Phil smiled sympathetically at her. She could have feelings for Dan all she wanted; Phil knew his mate. He'd already decided Phil was the only Omega for him, and Phil knew he would never change his mind. Deciding this Omega needed Phil to be kind to her more than jealous, his entire attitude changed. "Are you afraid of him finding you? I'm so sorry. Having a bad Alpha...I couldn't imagine it. We'll do what we can to help you. I work from home; if you want, I can help you start looking for places tomorrow?"

Chanel seemed floored all of a sudden. "You work from home?" She asked. Dan couldn't remember if he'd mentioned that part or not. He'd talked about Phil of course, but he didn't recall explaining what he did. Dan shrugged it off. It shouldn't be a problem. If anything it would give them more time to get to know each other. "I am afraid he'll come find me," she said with a nod. "You don't need to help though!" she said with a smile. "I'm sure I can manage to find something. I'm sure you're busy enough with work. I wouldn't want to put that on you too," the Omega said brightly.

Despite what Phil had been thinking of Chanel and her little crush, he found himself questioning it at Chanel's obvious surprise to find that Phil worked from home. His brows drew together, and he stared Chanel down. He saw the flash of guilt slip over her face, before she replaced it with an eager energy that was so false, he wasn't sure how Dan was buying it. Putting on his own false cheeriness, Phil grinned at her. Oh, he was going to make this girl's life hell if she thought she was going to steal Dan when Phil wasn't home. "Work doesn't always keep me busy! Seriously, I really want to help! I don't see why you should have to struggle on your own, and when it comes to looking at places, I would hate for you to go out alone. I'll go with you while Dan's at school. Are in school too? Or were you just visiting the campus?" Phil was growing more and more suspicious as things began to add up, but he was trying to hide it. He knew Dan wanted to help this girl, but Phil was starting to wonder if she really needed that help to begin with.

"I wouldn't have a problem searching, but if you really want to help that would be wonderful," she smiled again back at Phil. It wasn't exactly a warm and friendly one though. Dan thought it was nice of Phil to offer his help. Even better that Chanel was going to have his mate help her. He hoped though that it wouldn't take too much time out of Phil's day. "My friend, the one I was telling you about, goes there," Chanel said easily as her eyes shifted back towards Dan."I thought about enrolling. Dan didn't seem too enthused when he talked about his courses though," she said, laughing softly. "I don't think you're in love with college, are you?" Dan shrugged as the Omega directed her question at him. "A few more semesters and I'll be done," he mumbled, already hating that the subject had been brought up. "I can deal with it," he said, sending Phil his own smile.

Phil's skin was prickling with unease. This Omega was no what she seemed, and Phil was not happy about it. Would bringing it up to Dan do any good? Phil had no proof outside of his intuition, and as much as Dan was always willing to trust Phil, Phil was afraid that his mate might get angry should Phil accuse Chanel of lying. Moving away from the oven, Phil smiled and reached for Dan's hand. He hated that Chanel knew Dan wasn't enjoying uni right now. It was a touchy enough subject between them - but Phil refused to let her know that. "We'll make it through," Phil assured him. Chanel piped in with an obnoxious laugh that grated on Phil's nerves. "Pretty sure he has to face that one on his own, as wonderful as an Omega you may be," she said. "Dan never has to face anything alone. I help him with everything I can," Phil assured her, trying not to sound angry as the oven finally went off. Letting go of Dan's hand, Phil returned to the oven. "Dinners ready if you guys want to head to the table," he said, pulling the lasagne out and already ready for this day to end.

Dan was sure Chanel just didn't understand their previous arguments. If she had, she wouldn't be bringing it up. "Phil's always helping," he said quickly. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Without his mate, Dan wouldn't have gotten as far as he had. Thankfully, the subject was left behind when Phil told them that Dinner was ready. Dan nodded as he moved to head over to the table. Chanel followed a bit slower before choosing to sit right next to him. Dan didn't exactly mind. He'd rather have Phil in front of him. It was easier to talk to him and eat at the same time.

As Phil turned around with the lasagne, and headed to the kitchen table, he found that Chanel had chosen to sit right next to Dan. His fingers tightened on the hot pan in his hands, the oven mitts protecting him from burning himself. He put the pan down harder than he'd intended, and winced. "Sorry, I lost my grip," Phil excused himself. He'd set the table with the intention of him sitting next to Dan, but it seemed Chanel had no care in the world. Serving all three of them, Phil last of all, Phil then joined them at the table. To calm himself, he pressed his feet forward with the intention of touching Dan's feet, and instead found that Chanel's foot was pressed so close to Dan's as well, that he was accidentally touching her. The Omega glared at him across the table, and Phil frowned. "So," he said, nudging Dan's foot a little more roughly than he intended. "Tell us a little more about yourself Chanel?" The Omega glared at him, but Dan was so busy eating already, he didn't notice. "There's not much to tell. I mean. I've been talking to Dan all day, and we seem to have a lot in common. Dan says it's the same with you, so I figure we'll get along just as well," Chanel explained, smirking smugly at Phil. Faking a smile as Dan had just looked up, Phil nodded. "That's nice," he replied. The conversation fell a little flat after that, until Dan encouraged Chanel to speak. She was much more talkative in reply to Dan, and kept cuddling up to his side. Dan was as oblivious as ever, and Phil didn't blame him at all. Mostly, he was just annoyed. He didn't like that another Omega was coming on to his Alpha, even if he knew nothing would happen. "Oh. Your plates empty. Are you still hungry? Do you want more?" Chanel asked, piping up the second Dan shoved the last bite of his meal into his mouth. Before Dan could even answer, she was serving Dan, and pissing Phil off more. Jealousy between two Omegas was almost worse than jealousy between two Alphas, and the surest way to piss of an Omega, was to jump in and care for his Alpha in his own home. If was a direct challenge from another Omega, and Phil didn't know how Dan wasn't seeing it as he thanked Chanel.

Dan jumped when he felt Phil nudge him. It wasn’t the light nudges he’d been used to. He pushed the thought into the back of his head though, and smiled up at his mate. Phil was asking for Chanel to talk about herself. It wasn’t as if Dan wasn’t interested. In reality though, he was a bit more focused on the food Phil had made. He hadn’t really gotten the chance to finish the lunch Phil had made with Chanel talking to him the whole time. Dan listened to the conversation while he ate. Of course he did have some things in common with the other Omega, but he wouldn’t exactly say a lot in common. He looked up at Phil, making sure that he seemed alright. Things felt tense. Dan didn’t know what it was, but the atmosphere was heavy, and he could feel his Omega’s edginess. It made him worry, but Dan tried to ignore the feeling that something was wrong. If Phil was unhappy, he’d tell Dan. He’d promised. Before he could answer Chanel, she was dishing him up another serving. “Thank you,” he smiled as he started in on his seconds. “Doesn’t he make great lasagna?” he asked, glancing towards Chanel. She only smiled back at him and nodded. “Oops sorry,” he mumbled as he bumped his elbow into her. Somehow over the course of his mean she’d gotten closer to him.

Phil's fingers tightened on his fork as Dan accidentally elbowed Chanel, not even realizing how little space was between them. The Omega looked pleased with herself, and was grinning at Phil like her whole world had just brightened. Phil's anger grew. What a bitch, he thought. She knew what she was doing, and she knew Phil knew, but Phil wasn't going to let her get away with it. Soon, dinner was winding down, and Phil was cleaning up the dishes, careful to get to them faster than Chanel. He dismissed her request to take care of them as the guest, and ignored Dan's confused look. He would deal with his Alpha later. "It's getting late. I'll show you to your bed, Chanel," Phil said the moment the dishes were done, taking Dan's hand as he came up beside him and smiling gently at him. "I'll be in in a moment," he told him, and pushed up on his tip toes to kiss Dan on the cheek. Nodding at him, Dan bid Chanel a goodnight, and then he was leaving for their bedroom. The moment they were alone, Chanel glared at Phil. "Watch yourself, Omega. Your Alpha can have as many mates as he wants, and your jealousy is only going to make you lose him." Taking Chanel's arm roughly in his hand, Phil started to led her up to the office room a bit roughly. In a lower, and more threatening voice than her own, Phil replied, "I'm the only Omega Dan wants, and it doesn't matter what you do, that's never going to change, so back off."

Dan didn’t understand why Phil had turned her down on the dishes. It was a nice offer, but Phil insisted on doing them himself. Dan didn’t think much more over it. Not when Phil was reaching up to press a kiss to his cheek and smiling sweetly at him. He sighed softly before nodding. “Alright. I’ll see you in a second,” Dan said. Chanel was nice, but Dan was feeling a bit deprived of his mate. After heading into their room. He quickly straightened out the bed and turned down the blankets for them. It didn’t take Dan long to strip out of his clothes. He didn’t exactly feel like putting anything more on then his boxers. That was enough for tonight. After spending all day in his clothes, he didn’t want much else than to get out of them.

"Sleep well," Phil said with a false smile, and then he was closing the office door on Chanel and returning to his own bedroom. When he got there, he found Dan already laying in bed with the covers turned down in nothing but his boxers. Sighing heavily, Phil locked the door for the first time in 6 months, stripped, and climbed into bed with Dan. "Hey, love," he greeted, trying to muster up a smile for his mate. He cuddled down against Dan's chest, and started rubbing soothing circles against the skin of his belly. They were more for him than Dan. There was so much on his mind, and he didn’t know what he should say to Dan. All he knew was their promise to each other not to leave each other in the dark. Dan had promised to always take care of Phil’s needs, his worries, and his problems. The only way he was going to get any reassurance about the Chanel situation that was so suddenly upsetting him was to talk to Dan about it, at least try and get his mate to understand and be careful. He’d have to play it cool, though, or Dan might misunderstand, and get angry with Phil for thinking so badly of an abused Omega "Dan," he started, hesitating. "I know I was grumpy at dinner...it’s just, I was having a nightmare before I came down. About Chanel. And a group of faceless Omegas, all over you. Chanel was making out with you, and I won't lie that it made me crabby when I woke up, but I promised never to hide anything from you, and I don't want this to change how seriously you take me, so…I’m letting you know how I feel, and what I feel about Chanel. I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you," he said, the last part of his statement said matter of factly and in one long breath. Expression his feelings was like letting all the tenseness go with that one confession, and already, Phil felt a bit better. As he turned to glance up at Dan's face, he prayed his Alpha would take him seriously.

Dan relaxed further into the mattress as Phil’s hand rubbed circles into his belly. It was nice to finally a have a moment with just the two of them. However, his relaxation didn’t last too long. Soon enough, Phil was telling him about his dream and what the real problem had been at dinner. He’d known something was wrong. He just hadn’t been able to understand what exactly it was. He hesitated for a moment as he attempted to find the right words. He’d never not take his Omega seriously, but he didn’t feel like it was anything to worry about it. How did he say that without undermining his mate? “A crush?” he asked slowly. He could tell that she was acting a bit too friendly. He’d really thought Phil would be the one she connected to, not him. “She might have one, yeah,” he finally agreed. It seemed like she did. Or at the very least she had some sort of infatuation. The two were almost the same. “I mean, I don’t think it’s something we need to worry about. She’s probably just amazed that there are Alphas out there who treat their mates decently. She might have never been shown kindness from another Alpha,” he said softly before wrapping his hands around Phil. “I really think it’s innocent. I’m sure that she’d never act on it anyway. She knows I have a mate already. I don’t think she’d ever try anything. She’s really sweet when it comes right down to it,” Dan said as he tried to calm Phil’s nerves. “She’s probably never had a good experience with Alphas before, but I’ll be careful around her. How’s that?”

Phil's anxiousness only increased as he waited for Dan's reaction. He seemed to be hesitating, and potentially unsure. Was he unsure about Phil, or Chanel? As Dan spoke, Phil felt his heart drop. For a moment, he thought Dan was going to disagree with him, but then Dan surprised him. Tightening his hold around his mate, Phil breathed a sigh of relief. "You're right. She's probably never been around an Alpha like you before. I understand how she could find herself infatuated with you, but if you're not worried, I'll try not to be. Thank you, though, for offering to be careful. Just don't lead her on, okay? I don't want her to get more hurt than she already has." Dan's kindness was starting to remind Phil of his own, and though the Omega had made a direct challenge towards him for Phil's mate, he wondered if maybe her story was true about her abusive Alpha, and she was only clinging to Dan because he was the first kind Alpha she'd interacted with. "I'm just glad to have some alone time with you. I missed you, even if you did come home early." Leaning up, Phil kissed Dan properly for the first time since his mate had come home, and sighed into the sweet contact.

“I won’t, I don’t want her. I’ll make it clear to her if I feel like I have to,” Dan said reassuringly. He kissed back softly, sighing softly into their lip lock. “I missed you too,” he mumbled as he pulled back some. It didn’t feel like he enough time with Phil today. Not with Chanel needing help settling in. Tomorrow would be easier though. Dan wouldn’t have to leave for class, and Phil would be home as well. “I’m sorry the weekend isn’t going exactly as planned,” he said softly with a bit of guilt. “She’ll only be here for a few days. After she leaves, we’ll do something special alright?” he proposed, hoping that would be a good compromise for them.

Phil nodded, sighing as he relaxed. He knew he could trust his mate, and he knew he had nothing to fear. Let Chanel come onto Dan. She'd learn soon enough that she wasn't going to get anywhere. What was the point of Phil reacting? That would only encourage her. "It's okay, Dan. But I definitely want to do something special once she's found a place."


	14. Chapter 14

A week. It had been over a week, and Phil officially thought he was going to go crazy. Chanel had been all over Dan since she'd arrived Friday afternoon. Now it was Monday morning a week later, and to thank Dan for his hospitality, she'd "misplaced" Phil's lunch for Dan, and prepared Dan her own. Gritting his teeth, Phil watched her attempt to send Dan off to class, but his mate was staring over her head at an irritated Phil instead. Taking this as the que that it was, Phil marched over, leaned up on his tip toes, and stole a lingering kiss from Dan right in front of Chanel, uncaring if she saw or not. "Have a good day, Dan," he said, sending him off with one last quick peck, and ushering him out the door. Chanel had made it a habit to make Dan late for class the previous week, and Phil was having none of it today. The moment the door closed behind Dan, Phil turned, and found himself in a glaring contest with Chanel. "He is my mate, you know,” he stated aggressively, baring his teeth at Chanel. Chanel snorted. "And you know I don't care," she replied. Phil did know. She’d made that clear in all of her attempts to keep and hold Dan’s attention for the last week, making clear bids to court him that Dan was too oblivious to see "Is your story even true? Last time I checked, abused Omegas were frightened of Alphas,” Phil accused, eyes narrowing at Chanel. Chanel didn't reply, but she did smirk and head back off to her bed in the office. Not tired anymore, Phil wandered into the kitchen to get some coffee. This last week had sucked. Every moment Phil was alone with Dan, Chanel was storming in to steal his attention away, and Dan had done nothing about it except to send Phil apologetic glances. Phil didn't want to be mad at Dan, but he was starting to get fed up with Chanel. Their first weekend together had been bad enough, with Dan giving Chanel all of his time because she walked around the house appearing anxious and afraid, skittish if Phil so much as walked into the same room as her. She didn’t share the same reactions to Dan joining her, and in fact, obviously preferred his company. Phil knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but he couldn’t help it when Dan was constantly working to make Chanel laugh, sharing stories and adventures with her that Dan used to only share with Phil. He couldn’t help seeing it for something that it wasn’t - a budding relationship that Dan had promised would never occur. The following week, Chanel made up excuses about being terrified to be home alone, causing Dan to go to school late, and Phil to seethe in quiet anger. When Dan eventually did leave Phil and Chanel alone, Chanel disappeared, locked up in the office. Too peeved to check in on her or feed her, Phil kept to himself in the lounge, working on project after project despite growing more and more frustrated at his lack of time with his Alpha. There was nothing he could do about it, though. Every night, Chanel shared progress on finding a new home of her own, and Phil could hardly look Dan in the eye. He wanted so badly to kick Chanel out, but his mate was just trying to be kind, and for all Phil knew, Chanel really had just gotten out of an abusive relationship with a terrifying Alpha who would beat her if she so much as showed her face outside alone. His conscious wouldn’t allow him to kick her out, even if she was trying to steal Phil’s Alpha. All he could do was trust that his Alpha wouldn’t fall for her, that he would intervene if things went too far.

Dan was almost relieved to be getting out of the house. Even if it was going to class. Lately he could almost feel the tension, and Phil’s unhappiness through the bond. He wasn’t sure how to fix it though. He was still positive that Chanel wasn’t going to try anything; she was just a bit needy, if that. Still, Phil seemed to be struggling with her presence, and that wasn’t a good feeling for Dan. He was hoping that now that Chanel was a little more comfortable in their home, she’s start to bond with Phil a bit more. Maybe his mate would end up helping her find a place after all, despite Chanel’s protests before. Dan was kind of hoping that maybe, they could even be friends. Dan sighed softly, he doubted it was going to come to that, but it was a nice thought and he could hope anyway. He frowned before fixing his bag some. The walk to college seemed shorter every day. 

The morning started out quiet. Chanel slept the few hours extra that Phil usually slept after Dan had gone, while Phil worked. By the time Chanel woken up, he already had a headache, and was mourning the time he'd lost with Dan. He couldn't imagine how Omegas whose Alphas took more than one mate could stand it. Did the original mate get tossed to the side the first few weeks, and then did they take turns? Phil didn't know, and he didn't want to find out. /No,/ he thought. /Dan's not like that. He promised./ "Morning, Phil," Chanel greeted, her grin like a cheshire cat as she stared at Phil. She was dressed in nothing but a light pair of pj's, and Phil could see what appeared to be bruises on her thighs. His heart melted all over again. This was the first time he’d seen her outside of the office alone since she’d arrived here, and the first time he’d seen her let herself be so vulnerable. Maybe...maybe she wasn’t lying after all. Even if she was challenging him for Dan, Phil couldn’t blame her for clinging to the first Alpha to ever be kind to her, not if her story was true after all, and the bruises definitely pointed in that direction. "Are you okay?" he asked, eyeing her legs. Turning to him with a confused glance, she nodded her head like Phil was crazy. Then she saw where he was looking, and panic flashed across her face. Phil would have put it down to her not wanting anyone to know the extent of the abuse, if she didn't immediately touch her face and glance away from Phil as she began speaking. "Yeah. I mean. It's not that bad. He wasn't that rough. I bet Dan's gentle though, isn't he?" Forcing himself to grit his teeth, Phil didn't say anything, but he suddenly had the terrifying feeling, once again, that she was lying. He stared at her legs, even if it was impolite, and took in the way the bruises looked against her skin before she could run away. Something was off about those bruises on her legs. If her story was to believed, it had been quite some time since she’d been around her Alpha, since the bond-breaking. She’d lived with a friend for a while, and she’d been with Dan and Phil for the last week. Shouldn’t the bruises be completely healed, if not mostly faded by now? "I mean, you mine as well tell me how he is. It won't be long now until I know for myself,” she continued. Phil’s eyes flicked up to stare at her, something horrible curling in his gut, and he was forced to grit his teeth once again. This wasn’t the first time Chanel had made comments about wanting Dan, but this was the first time she’d implied she was going to get him. Rather than responding, Phil looked back to his laptop. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of reacting. "I bet he likes to fuck you from the front. He likes to see your face, doesn't he? I bet he would love to suck on my breasts while he fucks me." Slamming his laptop shut, Phil stood with a menacing growl. This was their first proper interaction without Dan around, and suddenly, Phil wanted to murder her. Chanel was on her guard, baring her teeth back at Phil as if ready to fight. "Shut up. Dan will never be yours,” he growled, growing more and more defensive as the interaction wore on. He couldn’t even find it in himself to civil, and the false bruises on her legs were making Phil’s temper even worse. He’d let this women stay in his home, trying to convince himself that maybe he and Dan were actually doing something good, but now...now Chanel was proper challenging him. Maybe it was Phil catching her with the bruises on her legs, or maybe Chanel just felt self-assured enough to challenge Phil directly not, but whatever it was, it seemed the cat had been let out of the bag, and Phil was done. "I beg to differ. I always get what I want,” Chanel hissed back, her body poised to attack. "Does that mean you never had an abusive Alpha to being with, then? What are those bruises on your legs then? A ploy to make Dan feel worse for you? What, you think he'll take you to bed out of pity?" Phil growled, unable to help himself as he hit low. "No, but judging by your lack of sex life, I imagine he'll take me to bed because he's horny." Trying his damndest not to snap, Phil stormed past Chanel, laptop tucked under his arm. "Fuck you, Chanel. Our lack of sex life has nothing to do with lack of chemistry, and everything to do with you, and not because Dan wants you, either. He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings by fucking me while you're asleep down the hall when he already knows about your pathetic little crush on him!" And with that, Phil was gone. There was no point in fighting Chanel. No. Phil wasn’t a violent Omega. He’d discuss what had happened later that night with Dan, force his Alpha to understand. He wasn’t going to live with a lying Omega in his home for one more second than he had too.

Dan’s eagerness to get out of the house didn’t last long. Already, he was being reminded of why he hated classes so much. The negative feelings returned rather quickly after he got there; everything was pointless, he wasn’t smart enough, the whole thing was frustrating and wrong. Dan was also starting to worry about Phil though. He didn’t want his mate to have a bad day with Chanel, and he could feel something like anger brewing in their bond, something mixed with fear. Dan cared about Chanel to an extent, but Phil was his main concern. If Phil wasn’t happy, then Dan wasn’t happy either. He sighed softly before heading outside to take his lunch. He found his seat, and pulled out the lunch Chanel had made for him. Dan frowned as he inspected it. Of course he was thankful that she’d made it for him, but it wasn’t Phil’s lunch. He took a few bites of the Caesar salad Chanel had made before placing the plastic lid back on the Tupperware. Usually, a salad didn’t work for Dan unless it was accompanied by a main dish. He shoved it back into his bag before grabbing his wallet. It’d be better just grab something to eat before heading back to class. Or he could wait. In a couple hours, he'd be home anyway. 

Phil had taken a nap. His dreams were anything but positive as his mind twisted around Chanel's words. He could see her again, naked and pressed up against Dan. She was grinning at Phil over Dan's shoulders as she pleasured herself on Dan's cock, and Dan was moaning, letting her dominate him. Her teeth sunk into his throat, and Phil woke with a start. He was shivering, and there were tears on his cheeks as he sat up, breathing heavy. Why did she have to infiltrate his dreams as well? Today hadn’t been the first day he’d been stuck home alone with her, but it had been the first time she’d bothered to interact with him alone, and the first thing she's done, was assure Phil she was definitely trying to get with Dan. He trusted his mate. That had been his mantra lately. He trusted Dan. He knew his Alpha wasn't interested in Chanel like that, but it was hard. He wanted to tell Dan when he got home that Chanel how outright admitted she wasn't the sweet thing Dan thought she was, and that she was trying to worm her way into their relationship, but he was scared. He was questioning himself, and everything that he thought. What if he was just overly jealous, and insecure? What if Chanel really had been abused? What if telling Dan made Dan kick her out, and her Alpha found her? What if it was Phil's fault that happened to her? Maybe he should just talk to her himself, without getting angry. His feelings were in constant flux about Chanel, and it was only because she kept challenging him. Omega fights could get nasty, and Chanel was pushing it. Phil had too much trust in his mate to fall for her tricks though. Was she lying about being abused? Or was she abused and clinging to Dan because he was nothing like her last Alpha? Was she just jealous of Phil? Is that why she treated him bad? Deciding to get to the bottom of it, Phil wandered out of his bedroom in search for Chanel. He didn't find her, but her makeup was spread out in the bathroom, and Phil couldn't help noticing just how much purple eye shadow she owned. Did she even wear eye shadow? He suddenly couldn’t remember.

[Text] Dan, Chanel left without telling me. I don't know where she is, but I hope she's safe. I'll let you know when she comes home.

Dan checked his phone with a look of concern on his face. He was scared that Chanel was going to run into her Alpha. He didn’t know why the Omega would take off like that. She knew it wasn’t safe. Just as Dan got up from his bench, he felt a smaller body collide with his. Turning around quickly, he found his arms full of Chanel. “Chanel? What are you doing here? Phil said you took off without saying anything?” he asked before catching sight of her face. Once he did, though he gasped, and moved her away from his chest. Instead, he held her shoulders at arm’s length. “What happened?” he asked firmly. She had a big purple bruise over her left eye, and a couple smaller ones around her jaw line. Dan was terrified the worst had happened, that her Alpha had actually found her and hurt her. He wasn’t at all ready for what she told him instead. “It was…Dan it was Phil,” Chanel said with big wide eyes and sadness in her voice. Dan quickly shook his head. No, Phil wouldn’t have done that to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he got the chance, the Omega was further explaining herself. “I don’t know what happened. I offered to help him clean up around the house, and he started yelling at me.” She sniffed. Dan didn’t want to believe her, but he’d noticed the changes in Phil lately, and he’d felt the anger and fear through their bond earlier. Was this why? “He said that I’d overstayed my welcome, and that I was trying to take you from him!” Dan felt his stomach sink further as she went on. “I told him I was looking for a place, and I’d be out as fast I could be. I tried to tell him that I wasn’t in-interested in you, but he lost it!” She stuttered slightly as shook with fear in front of Dan. “He said he didn’t care if my Alpha found me or not, and then he hit me a couple times before pushing me down. I didn’t know what to do, I was too scared to stay alone with him, so I came to find you. That’s why I left without saying anything. Dan, please I was just offering to help. I didn’t mean to make him angry!” Chanel whimpered, and Dan felt his blood start to boil. He’d never thought Phil was violent like this. The last thing he’d ever expected was for his mate to hit her. “Come on, we’re going home to straighten this out right now. I can’t believe him,” Dan fumed as he grabbed his bag. Her and Dan walked back home, her wrist in Dan’s hand as he practically tugged her along. Every few minutes, she begged Dan not to let Phil hurt her again. He only stopped once, and that was to text Phil back.

[Text:] Yeah I think you know why she left. I can’t believe you, Phil. We’re settling this as soon as I get home. How could you?

Phil's blood ran cold as he received Dan's text message, and he felt vomit fill the back of his throat. What had Chanel done? Had she gone to find Dan? What had she told him? Any belief that Phil had left that Chanel was just clinging to Dan out of some misguided infatuation with someone who was kind to her left in an instant. She'd made the ultimate power move, now. She'd made a direct challenge against Phil once again, only this time, she'd gone completely over his head. She'd gone to Dan, and told him /something/, and Phil didn't know what it had been, but he could already feel tears pricking at his eyes. His stomach was in his throat, and he was terrified. He could feel Dan's anger bursting through him, and it only made him whimper and fall to his knees. The feeling was overwhelming, and it broke Phil's heart. Dan had never been angry at him before - not really. Not even when Phil had denied him back in the beginning. Even then, Dan had only been hurt. This was like a jackhammer to the heart, and it was destroying him. Somehow, he and Dan had let someone into their house who was destroying their relationship. Dizzy with fear, and completely heartbroken, Phil's fingers fumbled with the keys on his phone.

[Text] what dan whadid i do?

Dan didn’t even bother to respond to Phil again. Instead, he marched Chanel up the stairs, his anger growing every time he glanced at her face. He couldn’t understand what had made Phil hurt her like that, and he couldn’t believe the text message he’d sent about not knowing what had happened to her. Dan shook his head before pulling her along. Once they reached the door, Dan tried to calm himself. It was no use though. “Phil, what the fuck is this? Don't even act like you don't know, ” Dan spat after he pushed the door open and pointed towards the Omega’s face. “How could you? She needs our help. I asked you to help her, and instead you hit her? What the hell is wrong with you?!” Dan asked, throwing his hands up. He was shocked and hurt that Phil had once again kept his problems a secret, let alone that he’d lost enough control to actually hurt someone else, Chanel at that, someone who had been hurt enough in the past. “She’s already been abused, and now this?” 

Phil could feel it the moment Dan arrived at home. The anger seemed to increase ten fold, and Phil's feet were glued to the floor. What was he meant to do? Hide from his Alpha? Well, his body was definitely not going to allow him to do that, and the heartbreak he was currently experiencing wasn't going to end until he'd found out what had happened. Then Dan was bursting through the door and dragging Chanel with him into the lounge. Dan's anger was practically radiating from him. Phil could feel the heat of it like a slap in the face, and Dan wasn't even anywhere near him. Somehow, that hurt more - to know that Dan couldn't stand to be near him. His hurt, heartbroken, and fearful gaze turned to Chanel as Dan began yelling, the expression dropping into one of confusion. He could feel Dan's words like a blow with each passing second, but he couldn't get over his own confusion at the bruises on Chanel's face. Her eye was black and blue, and there was purple mottled against her chin, and Phil didn't know how or when or why it had happened, but for some unknown reason, Dan thought it was him. "What? Dan, I wouldn't - Dan you know me! I would never hit anyone in my life, and you think I hit her so hard she has /bruises?/" Phil could feel his voice wobbling, could feel the tears forming in his eyes, and the lump in his throat, but more than anything, the heartbreak was sinking in even harder than it had been before. Dan actually thought that Phil had hurt Chanel. Dan actually thought that Phil was capable of something as horrible as hurting someone else. "How could you..." he mumbled, feeling the tears start to fall. "Did she tell you I hit her? And you believed her? You've known me - you've known me how long, Dan?" he asked. His gaze switched to Chanel, who was cowering behind Dan, and felt a crushing weight fall on his back. Why had he let her stay in their house? He didn't even have the energy to glare at her. He felt so betrayed. "I thought...I thought you knew me better than that," he cried, and took a step forward, only for Chanel to whimper, and Dan to step menacingly in front of her. His glare was so piercing, that Phil whimpered, bowing his head, unable to look at Dan any longer. He wished he could - the submission was probably only securing his guilt in his mate's eyes. 

For a moment, Dan faltered. He had known Phil for ages, while he’d only known Chanel her for a few days. But when Phil stepped closer, Dan was quick to jump in front of Chanel and defend her. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Phil,” Dan said lowly. He didn’t like this. Dan had never truly been angry with his mate before. What was even harder was that fact that Phil looked so absolutely hurt and devastated. The look on Phil’s face made Dan want to comfort him despite his anger. He didn’t though. He was the Alpha, and he wasn’t going to let his Omega act like this. Phil knew better. “I just can’t believe it. Why would she lie about that Phil? You were the only person she was with. What do you think, she did this to herself?” he scoffed before shaking his head again. He didn’t understand what was wrong with his Omega. Phil had never acted like this before. “You’re meant to come to me when you have a problem, not take it out on others. I want you to apologize.” Dan frowned as he stared Phil down. He appreciated the submission, but it wasn’t enough to get him off the hook. He’d physically hurt someone, neglected to communicate with Dan, and on top of it all, he wouldn’t even be honest about it. “To both of us,” he added sternly. Dan felt like he was owed some kind of apology. Maybe for Phil's behavior or for lying, Dan wasn't sure, but he wanted to see that Phil at least regretted it and that he could tell the truth. 

"I don't know, maybe she did!" Phil screamed, feeling the hurt course through him until he was full on crying, tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought against himself. He wouldn't give in to Dan when Dan was so clearly wrong about this whole situation. "But I know for sure it wasn't me!" he continued, beginning to gasp for breath as his Alpha accused him of something he would never, ever, do, and took an unknown Omega's word over his own. Taking another step forward, Phil desperately tried to reach out for Dan, but Chanel's was crying behind him now too, and it was clear from the way Dan was hovering over her that her anguish was beating Phil's - that Chanel had Dan wrapped around her little finger. Gasping out another sob, Phil shook his head, lifting his head to make eye contact with his Alpha. "I didn't do anything!" he shouted, fisting his fingers at his side as he held himself tall. Phil wasn't a bad person. It hurt so much to hear that Dan thought he was, all because of some brat who'd walked into their lives with some sob story about an abusive Alpha that Phil didn't even believe existed. "I won't apologize for something I didn't do. You know me, Dan. You know me. You know I wouldn't do that to /anyone/, ever, and I promised I would come to you with everything! And I have! For 6 bloody months, I've told you everything, and now...now you honestly believe..." Phil's words trailed off as Chanel's whimpers and cries grew so loud, it was blocking out his words - deliberately, he thought. With one last anguished sob of his own, Phil turned on his heel, and retreated to his bedroom. /His/ bedroom. The door closed gently behind him, and he locked it with trembling fingers as he tried to keep himself from marching right back into the lounge, and groveling at Dan's feet - submitting the way he wanted too. Dan hadn't used his voice on him yet, but Phil feared he would, and his heart ached so bad at the thought of it. Dan hadn't used his voice on him /ever/ and if it happened now, because of Chanel, Phil thought he might lose it. He already felt like he was losing it. Climbing into bed, Phil pressed himself into the old duvet, and covered his head with his pillow. He could hear Dan comforting Chanel outside, and it was killing him. Phil was Dan's Omega. Dan should be here, comforting him, and yet he wasn't. As Phil sobbed, all he could think about was the purple eye shadow he'd seen in the bathroom, and how Dan was taking another Omega's word over his own. 

“Dan, I really didn’t mean to cause such a disturbance,” Chanel said, her own eyes watery and her voice small. Dan placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. “No, no, it wasn’t you,” Dan sighed as he flopped down on the sofa in exhaustion. “Don’t feel bad. This wasn’t your fault. I don’t know what happened to him today. That’s not Phil, he doesn’t act like that,” Dan frowned before running a hand over his face. “He was so angry and upset with me,” Chanel whimpered before taking a seat next to Dan and moving closer. Dan didn’t know what to think. He could feel Phil’s hurt radiating through the bond. It was almost enough to make Dan get up and seek him out. He couldn’t though. What Phil had done wasn’t acceptable behavior, and Dan couldn’t change that for them. “You’re sure this wasn’t my fault?” Chanel asked as she moved her hair away from her face. “I’m positive. You don’t need to put this back on yourself. Phil knows better,” Dan sighed before glancing back at her. “We don’t usually have arguments like that,” he mumbled and Chanel nodded. Soon enough, with the stress of the augment and Phil’s hurt overwhelming, Dan found himself opening up to the other Omega in way’s he’d never opened up to anyone before. He told her about their first troubled bond, and how they’d had to fix it. He told her about how Phil didn’t want him to drop out of university, and that Dan was miserable there. He poured his heart out to her before he realized what he was doing, feeling emotionally vulnerable in a way he’d only ever been with Phil. Part of him hated himself for it, while the other part of him felt relieved. He hadn’t been able to talk about any of this with Phil, having not wanting to hurt or him, or cause any more fights, and yet here Chanel was, nodding along when he needed it, and smiling gently at him in understanding. She even placed her hand on Dan’s shoulder to offer him support, and for the first time in what felt like a long while, Dan felt like a weight had been lifted. Chanel was just a listening ear who was agreeing with everything Dan understood, and even while part of him knew that wasn’t fair, it was what he needed. He just needed someone to tell him he was right, even if he wasn’t, and he sighed a breath of relief as he lost all sense of time just confiding in Chanel.

Phil fell into a restless sleep. His heart ached, as did his eyes from all the crying. He dreamt about his and Dan's last movie night, and how the Beta had gotten so close to the Omega, that, for a moment, it almost seemed as though he was going to break his bond with his Alpha and be with the Beta instead. he dreamed of Dan being the Omega, and Chanel being the Beta, but instead of it being a romantic comedy, it was just a drama. Phil was slowly losing Dan to Chanel, who was doing everything she could to hear Dan out and be there for him in a way that Phil apparently couldn't be. He whimpered in his sleep, his heart slamming against his rib cage in a way that hurt almost enough to wake him. It felt like a stone was in his stomach, and he awoke panting as Dan broke their bond. He could almost feel it - the pain he'd only ever been told about. A burning sensation had pricked through his neck, running down his spine the same way pleasure usually did when Dan bit into his mating gland. This was nothing like that though - it felt like something was being seared away, and Phil was grateful to wake up just to feel the pain go away. His neck throbbed, and he found himself crying once again as he burrowed into his bed, fighting the urge to go to his Alpha. Dan thought he was a liar. Dan thought he hadn't come to him with his problems. This time, Phil couldn't. 

“An Omega shouldn’t make their Alpha do anything they don’t want to,” Chanel said softly. “You have a right to be happy. It sounds like you do everything you can to make your mate happy, why wouldn’t he return the favor?” Chanel asked, but Dan couldn’t answer her question. After a moment, he spoke back up. “Phil does it because he thinks it’s what’s best for me,” Dan mumbled. Phil knew that Dan wanted to take care of him. It was true that he could provide a lot better for his Omega if he had a degree. “I think you’d know what was best for you. If I was your Omega, I’d never ask you do something that made you so unhappy. I’d listen to what you wanted,” Chanel said as she moved to place a hand on Dan’s back. He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He was too caught up with his own thoughts of Phil. “You’re the Alpha, not him,” she added, and Dan couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “Yeah, that’s true,” he agreed. “I should go check on him,” he frowned as he made to get up. “No, no!” Chanel said a bit too quickly. Dan looked over at her in confusion. “I just think that he needs to come to you. He needs to apologize to us, Dan,” Chanel said, only causing Dan to feel even more confused. 

Confusion, hurt, anger...it was all filtering through to Phil. He knew Dan was upset, but his mate wasn't coming to him. How long had he been asleep? What was happening in the other room? Phil trusted Dan, but he didn't trust Chanel, and the very thought of her worming her way into Dan's good graces while Phil was hiding away scared the crap out of him. Before he could stop himself, he was climbing out of bed and moving to his bedroom door. Closing his eyes, he collapsed next to it, and pressed his face to the wood. He could smell Dan. He could smell Dan and Chanel, but he couldn't smell Chanel on Dan. With a sigh of relief, Phil determined that at least Chanel hadn't made a move yet. Would Dan reject her? With the way he was feeling right now, Phil wasn't sure. More tears streamed down his cheeks as the heartache increased. Dan didn't trust him. that was the most devastating thing Phil had ever heard in his life. Dan didn't believe him. Phil didn't bother to climb back into bed. Instead, he waited by the door, hoping, praying, Dan would come to him, but he never did. 

Dan waited for Phil to come. It felt like hours had passed. Eventually, his anger turned into worry for the other, but every time he even acted like he might give into his urge to go to his mate, Chanel was there telling him not to. Eventually, he gave up and said goodnight to the other Omega before heading to his own empty room. It wasn’t the same without Phil there. Part of him agreed with Chanel that he needed to wait for Phil to give in, while the other part was angry that he wasn’t trying to comfort Phil. He could tell he was hurt. Dan could feel it through their bond. Once he was sure that Phil wasn’t coming, Dan crawled into bed, before letting himself fall asleep. It was still early, but he was too tired to try and wait Phil out any longer. When he woke up the next morning, he instantly felt the absence of his mate. Dan sighed before starting his morning routine. He didn’t know why he was so frustrated with the fact that Phil still hadn’t come to him, but it felt like his mate was waiting and almost challenging Dan. Which one of them would give in first? Once Dan was dressed and his hair was fixed enough to leave for class, he grabbed his bag. Today though, there was no sense of in going to college. He’d already made up his mind about what he was going to do. Well, with Chanel’s help he’d made up his mind. It wasn’t something he felt like he needed to tell Phil right away. Dan had already decided that today would be his last day in university. “Phil?” Dan sighed as he knocked against the door. “Come on, you’ve been in there all night,” he frowned as he twisted the doorknob only to find it locked. It sent another surge of frustration through him again. His mate had locked the door with the intentions of keeping him out. “Phil, what the hell?” Dan mumbled before leaning against the frame. When his Omega didn’t comply, Dan glanced at his phone. He was running late already. He shook his head. He didn’t have time to deal with Phil at the moment. Instead, he was hurrying out the door, already knowing that he’d handle everything when he got back. 

That night was a rough one. Phil lay at the door with no pillow or blankets as he waited for Dan to come to him. He needed Dan to be the one to come to him. He needed it like he needed air to breathe. But Dan never came. Instead, Phil could hear the low murmurs of Dan speaking with Chanel, and the night wearing on. At some point, he became vaguely aware that he was hungry, but he didn't eat. He thought he heard Chanel cooking for Dan, but he tried to put it out of his mind. Dan had hurt him. Dan didn't trust him. Phil wouldn't go to his Alpha. He didn't care if Dan /was/ the Alpha. Omega's didn't have to bow to them, and Dan had never before forced Phil to make the first move. His Alpha had always been willing to admit he was wrong...Chanel had to be in his ear. That was all Phil could determine. Dan wasn't coming to him because Chanel was keeping the anger in a flurry. From time to time, Phil felt Dan's worry slip through the bond, but it was always masked again by frustration. Eventually, night came, and Phil heard Dan retreat to bed. Soft footsteps came down the hall. Phil could smell her. "You know, Phil. You're making this really easy for me. I've never had an Alpha confide in me so easily, before," she said with a small chuckle, and then she was gone. Curling into himself, Phil cried himself back to sleep. He woke the next morning with a crick in his neck to the sounds of Dan getting ready for school, and felt his heart race in his chest. He hadn't made his Alpha lunch. For 6 months, his Alpha had kissed him goodbye, and Phil had sent him off with lunch. Not today. A knock came at the door, and frustration thrummed between their bond, making Phil feel sick. He couldn't stand the anger. He couldn't stand up. His Alpha fought with the door for less than a minute, and then he was storming away. As he left, Phil realized he had never felt so alone. 

The first stop Dan made was to registration. From there, hhe filled out the single paper form and unenrolled himself. He stared down at the paper. He’d thought this was going to make him feel better. He thought doing this one thing would literally take all the weight he’d been feeling away. It didn’t though. He stared at his signature in confusion. Why didn’t he feel better already? Where was that relief he’d thought he’d be getting? Next came the guilt. Was this what he really wanted to do? What would Phil say once he found out? He’d promised his mate he’d talk to him about every decision he made. Dan was knowingly going against what he’d promised the other. Dan did what he could to shake the negative feelings away before handing over the paper to the woman at the front desk. She gave him a final look, waiting to see if Dan would change his mind. When he didn’t, she nodded and handed him his student id back. “Alright, well that’s all we need right now. If you decided to enroll again, you’ll have to wait for next semester,” she said while Dan nodded lightly. He knew he could sell his books back, but he figured he could wait on that one. Instead, he wandered around a bit, doing everything he could to kill time. Afterwards, Dan stopped at the store and picked up the groceries for the week. Once he’d found that enough time had passed, he called a cab and loaded the back up with his bags before giving the driver his address. If Phil had any questions, he could say that his last class got out early and he’d stopped at the store. It wasn’t an exact lie. Classes were out early, for him at least. “I’m home,” he mumbled as he left a few bags at the door. He pushed the door to his flat open, only to be greeted with a smiling Chanel. “Will you put you these up for me? I’ve got a couple more things to bring in,” Dan asked while the Omega hurried to help. “Of course!”

The day moved slowly. Phil felt like he was falling apart. Eventually, he'd moved from the floor, back to his bed, but he didn't leave the room to eat. He couldn't bring himself to leave, and he definitely didn't want to see Chanel who'd basically told him last night that she was on the verge of stealing Dan away. He could hear her moving around the apartment, making herself at home and cooking as if she belonged there, or at least planned to stay. Phil doubted she'd ever been abused, and he doubted even more that she was looking for a new place to stay. There was confusion and anger and hurt surging through his bond all day, and all he could think was what Dan was feeling from him - aching loneliness, and heartbreak. Around mid-day, a knock came at Phil's door. He didn't answer. "Phil, Phil, Phil," Chanel called through the door, tutting at him. "You know, all this wallowing in self-pity isn't doing you any good. It's like you /want/ me to steal Dan. Did he tell you he never wanted a second mate? I mean, that's not really a problem for me. At this point, it seems like you might be out of the picture all together before the night is out. Dan told me about your fighting, you know. Over his school. I told him he's the Alpha, and you can't control him. He seemed so pleased to hear that, as if you de-masculate him everyday. Not very smart of you, is it? You know what else he told me? That the first time you tried bond, to become mate's, the bond didn't take because you didn't trust him. Do you trust him now? Somehow, I think not. You really have to step up your game, Phil. This almost isn't worth it anymore - oh wait, yes it is. Dan's everything to me. He's probably more of an Alpha than any I've ever met before, and it's kind of disappointing to find that his Omega has beat him down so much, he doesn't even feel like he can make his own choices anymore. But don't worry. I'm sure I'll do by him better." Phil closed his eyes as she laughed, trying to tune her out, but her words only made him ache more. Had Dan really told her all of that? Had he really made himself vulnerable to her in a way that he hadn't to Phil? Had he really confided in her? Whimpering quietly, Phil curled further in on himself, and waited for Dan to get home.

\--

Phil could smell him. Dan was handing bags over to Chanel, groceries for their home, and Phil was waiting anxiously at his bedroom door. He could hear them talking, now that he cared to listen, and Chanel was playing the perfect Omega. Phil wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. He'd promised himself, an hour ago that he would get up and be strong. If he wanted to keep Dan, then he was going to have to lie, suck up his pride, and submit. He would do that, if it meant changing the dynamic that was appearing between them, pulling them apart, and allowing Chanel to worm her way in. If it meant keeping Dan, Phil would do anything, even apologize for something he hadn't done. Would it be enough? Or would Dan be swayed by Chanel? The things she'd told him that morning hurt like hell. He'd never intended to make Dan a broken Alpha, but if that was what he had done, he would work to make himself a better Omega. He would hand Dan all the power without blinking. As soon as he heard Dan settle down in the lounge, Phil took a deep breath, and finally left his room. 

“I started dinner,” Chanel said happily as she finished putting away the last of the bags. “I knew you’d be hungry when you got home,” she said as she took a seat next him on the sofa. If Chanel was cooking, that could only mean that Phil hadn’t come out of his room all day. ‘You were too hard on him,’ Dan thought to himself as a look of concern crossed his face. He could smell Phil throughout the flat, but he knew that his mate hadn’t been up and about. Everything Chanel had told him the night before was starting to waver. Phil had lashed out at her for some reason and Dan just hadn’t figured it out. How could he sit there and punish Phil when he hadn’t taken the time to understand him? An Alpha was meant to be able to fix everything. He sighed again before thanking Chanel. Just as he was about to question her about Phil and if he’d said anything today, he heard footsteps coming from the hall to the lounge. When he looked up, his heart ached. Phil looked tired like he hadn’t slept, his hair was all messed up, and overall he just looked completely worn. Dan didn’t say anything. Instead, he waited for his mate to make the first words. The whole room seemed to get quitter. Even Chanel was staring at his mate expectantly. 

The first thing Phil did was look at Chanel. Her expression was expectant, knowing, and smug. The second thing Phil did was look at his Alpha. Concern made it's way through the bond to Phil, but he hardly cared to notice it. He could only stare at his Alpha with hurt on his own face, and disappointment in his heart. They were meant to be mate's. Dan was meant to trust him. He shouldn't be being forced to /lie/ just to make things better between them. They should be able to be 100% truthful to each other, and yet, Dan was forcing him not to be. Taking a deep breath, Phil spoke. "I'm sorry. Yesterday, I lashed out and hit Chanel. It's not something I should have ever done to anyone, let alone her, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you, Chanel, and I promise it will never happen again. I'm sorry I lied to you, Dan. Again. And I'm sorry I didn't come to you with my problems instead of lashing out." Humiliation slipped all the way to Phil's bones as he stood, head hung low and neck arched as he submitted to Dan. His gaze, however, was locked on brown eyes that seemed to soften with every word out of Phil's mouth. It physically hurt him to lie, but he had no choice. Somehow, affection began to be the only thing Phil felt from Dan, and it only made him angry, but he tried to quell that emotion. He'd missed the feeling of Dan loving him. It was so much better than the anger, even if the only reason it was there was because Phil had lied. 

And like that Dan felt whatever was left of his irritation melt away. Phil’s submission soothed everything inside of Dan. Instantly, he felt better about things again. Phil had come and apologized and there was nothing left to be upset about. If there was one thing he’d always be able to do, it would be to love and forgive his Omega. “There, that’s all I wanted,” Dan said as he pulled himself off the sofa and quickly wrapped his arms around Phil for a quick embrace. “Everything is fine,” Dan said reassuringly as he moved to them both back to the sofa and Dan’s original seat. “I’m not mad anymore,” he promised as he sat back down, pulling Phil onto his lap this time. “You know you can always come to me. If you don’t tell me what’s wrong then I can’t fix it,” he sighed as he pressed a kiss to Phil’s lips. Dan was more relieved than anything. He didn’t like the distance he’d felt earlier. He didn’t like how Phil had locked him out of his room. He channeled as much love as he could towards Phil. He wanted the other to know that everything would be fine now. Still, Dan couldn't shake the feeling that something still wasn't quite right. He didn't feel the same relief from Phil. It almost seemed as if Phil was holding back something, but Dan was too pleased to have his mate with him again to acknowledge it. 

Phil didn't have any strength left to fight, even if he'd wanted too, so when Dan came to him and pulled him into his arms, he went willingly. He didn't care that Chanel was watching the casual affection unfold, and he didn't care that he probably looked like a kicked puppy as Dan dragged them both back onto the sofa and Phil into his lap. In fact, he was pleased by it. He could feel Chanel scowling at him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Part of him was still angry - of course it was, how could he not be? His Alpha wasn't even questioning the fact that Phil had lied to him - but the rest of him was feeling happy, because he was in Dan's arms again. His Alpha was praising him, stroking his back, and telling him everything was okay again, and how could Phil not believe him? The anger had drained from Dan, and all that was left were waves and waves of love and affection seeping into him, making Phil relax as he sat with his legs on either side of Dan, face burrowed in Dan's neck. He sniffed at Dan's neck, forgetting for a moment that Chanel was even there, and sighed into his neck. Dan pulled him back to kiss him affectionately on the lips, and Phil closed his eyes. He didn't want to open them again, to face the reality that Chanel was still there, and still obviously trying to steal his Alpha, but eventually, he was forced too. He didn't look at Chanel, though. He settled his head back in the crook of Dan's neck, and whispered, "I know." But he couldn't tell Dan anything. Not right now. Not with Chanel in the house, because somehow, she'd gotten into Dan's head so much, that Dan actually thought Phil was capable of hitting someone. 

For a while Dan simply held Phil close and allowed him to sniff and nuzzle into his neck. He could tell that Phil wanted the comfort, and Dan wanted nothing more than to provide him with it. He was aware that Chanel was seated not far from them. He was sure she’d understand though. “Chanel cooked dinner. Why don’t we go eat?” he whispered after a few minutes, anything to encourage Phil into a happier state. He continued to run his hands up and down Phil’s back lovingly. “You haven’t eaten today, I know you’re hungry,” he said softly. He knew his Omega had to be hungry. He’d been in his room since yesterday afternoon. If Dan was right about Phil hiding away for the rest of the day that was. It was a fact he was almost positive of. Dan still wasn't sure of the feelings he was getting off of Phil. He wanted not to worry, but Dan couldn't help himself. 

Phil didn't speak after that. He continued to nuzzle into Dan's neck and arms, unwilling to let go until he was forced too. Dan allowed it, holding and stroking him, humming softly to soothe. Then Dan was telling him that Chanel had cooked, and some of the anger came back. He tried to hold it off, having already known that Chanel had been cooking for Dan lately, but it was hard. Phil didn't want to share his mate, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Chanel continue to worm her way between them. Besides, Phil was hungry. He hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, and even that he'd had a hard time keeping down after Dan had yelled at him. Climbing off of Dan, Phil nodded his agreement. "Okay." Chanel hadn't set the table, so Phil did so before she could while she carried out the food. It was another salad, large enough to last way more than three people, but Phil knew it wasn't enough to fill up his Alpha. He would have to find a way to give him something more substantial without offending Chanel later, as he could feel that Dan was uncomfortable and didn't want to make Chanel feel bad for making something that Dan didn't particularly like and that never filled him up. They ate mostly in silence until Chanel spoke up. "So, how were classes? Have you thought any more about dropping out, like I told you?" Chanel asked. Phil's fingers tightened on his fork, but he didn't say a word. Dan was Alpha. He could, would, and should make his own decisions. It hurt Phil so much to hear that he hadn't talked to Phil about it first, though. He could only hope that Dan hadn’t made the decision to drop out, not at least without talking to Phil, first. Phil knew he would do anything to keep Dan though, and if that meant biting his tongue if it turned out that Dan /had/ dropped out, then he would.

Dan sighed as he took his seat at the table. Again with the salad? He couldn’t say anything and be rude about it, but already he was wondering what he was going to have to about an hour after dinner was over and he was hungry again. He poured some dressing onto his salad before moving the bottle over to Phil. Even if he didn’t exactly like it, he’d make himself eat it. He couldn’t help but think back to the lunch he hadn’t finished the other day. The room was mostly silent as they ate until Chanel decided to ask Dan something he really wished she’d hadn’t. He could have dropped his fork if he hadn’t been paying attention. Why did she have to pick right then to bring up school? Dan had already decided that he’d tell Phil later on in private, not in front of her while the tension was still thick. “Classes were fine,” he lied before shoving another bite into his mouth. “We’ll see,” he mumbled after swallowing roughly. He couldn’t tell either of them that he’d already done it right then. Dan didn’t say anything more about it. He was purposely staying away from the topic of it. He already knew Phil was going to be hurt when he told him, but Dan was trying to think of a way to ease it over. He needed his mate calm and sated first before he mentioned it again. 

Phil's tenseness faded slightly when Dan informed them both that he hadn't made a decision yet. That calmed Phil. It meant that his mate didn't have any intention of making g the decision without Phil. Or at least, not without telling Phil. And if that was the case, maybe Chanel was wrong. Maybe Phil wasn’t a bad Omega, and maybe Dan didn’t want him to change. He ate his salad slowly, not really enjoying it as he felt Dan grow tense. Dinner was a solemn affair. Exhausted once he was done, Phil excused himself to his bedroom with Dan, and left Chanel to do the dishes. He hoped Dan would join him soon. The moment he was in the room, he burrowed himself in Dan's duvet, and breathed in the scent he'd missed so desperately the night before. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he remembered Dan hadn't kissed him goodbye that morning. God, everything was a mess.

“Have you really not made a decision yet?” Chanel asked as she started to pick up the table. “I thought you were going in today to withdraw.” She frowned as she started scrap and load the dishwasher. “I mean, not that I’d ever make you do one thing or the other,” she laughed lightly as she put away the leftovers. “But I was certain that’s what you were doing,” Chanel said as she moved to wipe down the table. Dan frowned before running a hand through his hair. “I did, but I didn’t want to tell Phil just yet. I need to pick a good time to do this,” he said, feeling like he could confide in her. “I need to figure it out. I should have talked to him first about it either way,” he mumbled while Chanel frowned as well. “Dan, you need to talk to Phil about your decision. They’re yours. He doesn’t need a say in that. He should just be happy that he has an Alpha and should focus on worrying about more appropriate things,” she said as she finished up. Dan felt a bit floored. That was a bit oppressive. More than a bit really. They worked as team. Dan allowed his guilt to seep in. He hadn’t talked it over with Phil, something he’d promised he’d always do. 

Phil could feel it when Dan began to feel guilty, and his heart began to race as he sat up in fear. Had something happened with Chanel that Dan didn’t want to tell him about? Had something /just/ happened that Phil could have prevented by staying by Dan’s side? Tears not yet dried on his face, Phil rushed out of their bedroom to the kitchen, only to find Chanel frowning at Dan, and Dan ignoring her completely. Letting out a pitiful whine, uncaring if Chanel heard the sound, Phil worked to get Dan's attention. His mate glanced over, and the guilt disappeared to make way for worry. Most importantly, though, Dan didn't smell like Chanel. He relaxed, dropping his head, and tried not to start crying again. "Dan?" he asked, voice quiet and terrified. "Come lay down?"

Before either of them could say anything else, Dan heard the sound of a desperate whine. “Phil?” he asked softly. Worry replaced everything else as he noted his mate standing there with his head hung low. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked gently as he took the other’s hand. He knew Phil was on the verge of tears, but he was confused as to why. He’d promised Phil he had nothing more to worry about. Dan wasn’t angry, and they’d worked past this hump in their relationship. He pressed a hand to the other’s face before nodding. “Yeah, we can go lay down,” he said softly as he sent a glance towards Chanel. “Good night, I’ll talk to you later,” he mumbled before steering Phil towards the hall. He lead Phil away from the kitchen and towards their room, closing the door behind them as they stepped inside. 

Dan came with him easily enough, leading Phil into their room and barely bothering to inform Chanel. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Phil locked it, and then he dragged Dan to their bed and collapsing on it. He didn't give Dan much chance to do anything before he dragged his mate on top of him, snogging the life out of him as tears began streaming down his face once again. He was choking on small sobs as he tried his damndest to feel safe with Dan again, wanting to be covered in his scent, and desperate to cover Dan in his own. He didn't want Chanel to have the power anymore. He wanted to be the one with the power, and he wanted to mark Dan up, and he was desperate for it as he wrestled to get Dan to lay down on him properly. Small whimpers kept escaping his lips in between their kisses as he ignored what Dan was saying, preferring instead to force their mouths to stay together. His heart hurt - he couldn't believe he'd actually thought Dan was feeling guilty because he'd done something with Chanel. He knew his mate better than that for fucks sake.

Dan couldn’t figure it out. Phil wasn’t giving him the chance to. As soon as he’d stepped inside their bedroom, Phil had locking the door and dragged Dan down onto the bed with him. Tears ran down the other’s face as he pressed their lips together. Dan was torn between returning the kiss in full, and trying to talk against his mate’s lips. “Why are you crying?” he asked as he tried to speak around their kiss. Phil was pulling him down and whimpering. It broke Dan’s heart a million times over. “Please tell me what’s wrong. Why are you hurting? I love you,” Dan breathed against Phil’s lips as he tried to console the Omega while also kissing him back. He didn’t understand at all. While he got a lot out of their bond, he couldn’t read Phil’s mind. 

"Make me yours, mark me up," Phil whispered, voice breathy and needy. He couldn't respond to anything else Dan was asking as he pressed upwards into him. What was he going to tell him? That Chanel was a lying bitch? That Phil was upset because he'd had to lie to Dan in order for him to forgive him? He wasn't going to be able to do that. He didn't trust Dan. He didn't /trust Dan./ Chanel was ruining everything. Phil kept crying. "Please. I want to feel like I belong to you. Please Dan. Take control," he begged, leaning up to kiss Dan again, mewling as he spread himself open for his mate.

Dan responded quickly to Phil’s pleas. Something was very wrong and he could only assume it was having Chanel there. Phil had been off since she’d gotten there. Now, over a week later, his Omega was having some kind of emotional breakdown. “I’ve got you, I’m here,” Dan whispered. He didn’t know how to handle everything, but he knew he could solve this problem at the very least. “I’m going to take care of you,” he hummed softly as he started to pull his own shirt off. Next, he instructed Phil to sit up enough so that he could remove the other’s shirt as well. As soon as he got Phil’s shirt off he was leaning in to press his mate down into the bed. His lips were on him, sucking and nipping small marks into Phil’s collarbone. “Please don’t cry anymore,” he pleaded gently as he pressed kisses into the other’s chest. He was leaving marks anywhere he could, trying to do what Phil had asked. A few minutes later, he was moving to undo Phil’s button and yank his jeans down. “You’re so good, you know that? Do you know how good you are for me?” Dan’s own heart hurt as he tried to sooth Phil further. “I love you,” he whispered, nuzzling at Phil’s belly.

Phil moaned softly, panting as Dan shifted on top of him and pulled his shirt over his head. The next thing he knew, Dan was shushing him, and encouraging him, promising to take care of him as he pulled Phil's shirt over his head. Small nips and kisses were pressed to his chest as Dan marked him, just as he'd asked, and he moaned again as Dan moved further and further down his body, until his fingers were playing at the waistband and zipper of his jeans. He wasn't even trying to be loud at this point, he was just desperate. The world came crashing back down around him as Dan told him how good he was for him, sobs wracking his chest again as he cried, tears dripping down his cheeks. He wasn't good for Dan. He was bad. /Bad./ He'd lied to his mate, and he hated himself for it as he began to thrash on the bed under Dan's ministrations. "Dan," he whined, panting and crying. He wanted to be loved by Dan so bad, but he didn't think he deserved it. He wanted to be praised, but he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it. Crying out, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, and dragged him into him, pressing his face into his mate's neck.

Dan had thought the praise would please Phil. He’d thought that if Dan told him how good he was being, it would calm him in a way. It didn’t though. Instead, it left Phil more distraught than before. Dan almost panicked as his mate started to thrash and sob. “Shh, I’m here, you’re okay,” Dan promised as Phil buried his face into his Dan’s neck. “What’s wrong?” Dan whispered as he pressed kisses to Phil’s own neck. It was starting to scare him how upset his mate had become in just a short amount of time. Was it something he’d done? After he’d gotten Phil’s jeans off, Dan used one hand to unbutton his own. He managed to kick his jeans off without having to pull too far away from Phil. “Omega,” Dan whispered as he kissed and licked at Phil’s glad. It was the only other thing he knew that might help. 

Phil couldn't stop crying. The hiccups were starting up as he moaned into Dan's neck, scratching his nails down the skin of his back, and then Dan was whispering to him again , clearly panicked. If Phil wanted Dan to mate with him right now, he needed to calm down. Soft lips pressed to his mating gland as Dan started to suck lightly on it, making Phil moan louder as he closed his eyes and bucked his hips up. Dam was still undressing them both, despite his fear, doing anything he could to help Phil, and Phil was thriving on it. "Please, please, make me yours. Dominate me," Phil begged. "Praise me?" he whispered, voice even quieter as he asked for what he didn't deserve. Dan's lips were still on his mating gland, and it was sending pearls of pleasure up and down Phil's spine as Dan's hands caressed his body. He'd missed being together like this so bad.

Finally, it seemed like Phil had calmed down some. Dan didn’t know just how much, but he could at least hear Phil’s words this time. He was hiccuping but not actively sobbing anymore. “Anything,” Dan whispered as he moved to place his hand on Phil’s crotch. He palmed at Phil before pulling away to mumble sweet words to his Omega. “You’re perfect for me, so needy just for me,” Dan said as he palmed a bit harder now. Already, he could feel himself straining against his own underwear. “You’re so good, you mind so well, such a good Omega,” Dan continued on before moving closer to Phil’s gland. Without warning, he bit into it, not hard enough to do any kind of damage, but that Phil knew he was right there. Eventually, Dan settled fully on top of Phil so that he could grind down into him. 

"Oh God," Phil moaned as Dan began to speak, arching his back and tossing his head. He didn't care if it was true or not or anymore. He just wanted to hear Dan tell him how amazing he was. The words sunk in, making him feel good and like Dan really did still love him more than anything. "Just for you," Phil huffed, moaning low as Dan pressed a palm to his crotch. He pressed his hand to his own mouth, sucking on his own fingers as he tried to quiet himself. "Dan," he moaned, crying out as Dan told him just how good he was, that he minded his Alpha perfectly. Phil was falling, falling into oblivion as he whined, panting just from the feeling of Dan palming him. Dan's body finally settled firmly on top of him, and Phil moaned as he pressed his body up, grinding against Dan as he felt Dan bite into his mating gland. He wanted to cry again it felt so good, sending his body into overdrive with the desire to come already. Every time Dan bit him there it felt like he was reclaiming him. Phil began to relax some, feeling reassured that Dan still wanted him. "Don't leave me," he whispered, baring his neck further for Dan to suck and nip and bite, sending tendrils of pleasure up and down his spine.

As he grinded himself further into Phil, Dan watched as Phil bare his neck further for him. His pleased expression turned into one of worry once again. “Phil,” he whispered as he stared down at the other. “You know you’re mine. I’d never leave you. Never,” he whispered before pressing his face into the Omega’s neck once again. He nipped and sucked until Phil had an array of marks cover his neck. It wasn’t like Phil to feel insecure. He knew that the marks would help some. Dan was doing everything he could to make Phil feel like his. Dan moved again so that he could slide Phil’s boxers off and then his own. He leaned over to the bedside to grab the lube they kept there. Popping the cap, Dan hurried to pour some onto his fingers. “Perfect, so ready for me,” Dan hummed as he traced his finger against the others entrance. Eventually, Dan pushed a finger inside of Phil. He teased for a short few seconds before adding another one. Already, he was searching for the bundle of nerves inside his mate. 

Dan's lips never left his neck. He continued to leave marks all over him, covering him in a way that Phil hadn't been covered in ages. It made him realize the hickeys he'd left on Dan's skin were long gone as well, and he whined as he bucked his hips up, gasping at the feeling of Dan's mouth all over him. His words were a comfort, but they didn't make things better any more than Dan re-mating him made things better. It felt good, wonderful even, and filled his heart with hope, but he was still terrified. Chanel had already destroyed the trust between them both - what else could she do? Banishing thoughts of Chanel from his mind, Phil spread his legs the moment Dan had his boxers off, and offered himself up to Dan. His eyes were closed, and he was panting, but he held completely still as Dan went for the lube. Soon, a finger was being pressed into him, and then another, and they were going deep. "Dan," he moaned. "Dan, please. Kiss me. Love me," he begged, voice quiet as he waited for Dan to give him what he wanted, unwilling and unable to take it for himself. He could only ask. 

Dan carefully pulled his fingers out once he was sure that Phil was ready. “I do love you,” Dan whispered as he lined himself up with Phil’s tight entrance. What had come over him? Was Chanel being there really too much for Phil to handle? It seemed like it. Dan didn’t want to think about. He’d already promised himself that he’d sort it out later. For now, his only focus was on Phil. “Mine,” he mumbled as he slowly started to push into him. He gasped and his eyes closed out of reflex. Still, he leaned down and pressed their lips together sweetly, every motion as loving as he could make it. Dan was still for a moment or two as he allowed the other to get use to the feeling. He lapped into Phil’s hot mouth in the meantime, deepening the kiss as much as he could. Tilting his head, Dan poured everything he could into the kiss. Slowly, he started to move in and out of Phil, already angling his hips to try and hit that nerve inside of his Omega. 

Phil started crying again then, to hear Dan tell him he loved him. He felt like the world was ending, and Dan was the only person who could save him from drowning. Dan's fingers pulled out of him, only to be quickly replaced by his cock, and Phil almost couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to press down onto his mate, and take for himself, but he couldn't. He wanted to be a good Omega. He wanted, needed, to be praised for being so good for Dan. Dan's lips came down on his, silencing his long moan as Dan pressed in, connecting them and making them one. Phil's heart nearly flew out of his ribcage as Dan licked into his mouth, smothering him with love. He could feel it pouring through their bond like it had earlier, and he never wanted it to end. He sucked at Dan's tongue as the man pressed into him, moaning and feeling saliva pour down out of his mouth from the deepness of the kiss as Dan started to move inside him. Phil reached up again, dragging his nails down Dan's back until they rested at his hips, feeling his cock drag against Dan's stomach as he pressed into him over and over and over again. "Dan, Dan, Dan - Alpha!" he chanted, and then Dan was pressing into his spot, and Phil was going crazy. He tossed his head, disconnecting their mouths, eyes dazed as his ears started to ring. He never wanted that feeling to stop. He was terrified he wouldn't get to feel it again. Giving up all pretense of being good for Dan, Phil ran his hands back up to his shoulders, took his head in his hands, and begged with his eyes to press his lips to Dan's neck. "Please," he whispered, wanting Dan's throat, wanting to mark him. He wanted Dan to submit back to him more than he'd wanted anything in his life. "Please," he requested again as tears began to pour down his cheeks. "Please, Alpha."

He was mumbling things like ‘so good,’ and ‘perfect, just like this,’ as he started to pound further into Phil. Dan moaned lowly as he felt Phil’s nails raking down his back once again. He arched into the sensation as he moved inside of Phil. While he’d pressed his lips back to Phil’s heatedly once more, it wasn’t long until Phil was throwing his head back and breaking the contact completely. Listening to Phil chant his name and ‘Alpha’ over and over was only bringing him closer to the buildup. He loved to listen to Phil when they were intimate, his voice desperate and needy, his breath coming short and labored. Dan loved every part of it. He watched with pleasure as the other started to come undone under him. He was moving against the mattress with a desperation Dan hadn’t seen before. Suddenly, though Phil’s hands were holding his head still. Their eyes locked, and Phil started to plead with him. Dan knew right away what his mate wanted. Phil wanted Dan to submit back to him. It wasn’t something Dan did too often, but again, it wasn’t something Phil regularly asked for. He hesitated for a moment, his thrusts slowing as well. His instincts were buzzing, but Dan nodded gently. “Okay, only for you,” he whispered. Going against his instincts for his mate, Dan tilted his head to the side. He shuddered with something close to nerves as he bared his throat for his Omega to claim and mark. He thought about the tears that he escaped Phil’s eyes, and Dan moved his head even further for the other. His throat was completely exposed for his Omega as he waited for Phil’s lips against his skin. 

Phil almost thought the submission was never going to come. Dan was looking at him with some hesitation, for just a moment, his hips slowing in their movements until it was a slow drag in and out of Phil, and then Dan was whispering his agreement and exposing the long column of his neck to Phil. Seconds later, he was arching it further, so his throat and adam's apple were on complete view, and just in reach of Phil's mouth. Crying out in relief, and grinding down to meet every one of Dan's thrusts, Phil pressed up and sunk his teeth into Dan's throat. He sucked, hard, and lapped at the skin, panting desperately as he continued to cry, the tears unrelenting. Fuck, it felt so good to have Dan submit to him. It made Phil feel whole again as he cried, whining as orgasm rushed towards him. He could feel it curling warm in his belly as he panted, pulling away from Dan's throat only to drag his teeth down and do it again, lower, but just as visible as the first time. He couldn't stop. He couldn't stop anything. He released Dan's head, dragging his fingernails down Dan's back as roughly as he could, grinding down and meeting every thrust until they were moving in such a frenzy Phil thought he could hear the bed moving. His lips and teeth trailed all over Dan's neck - taking, taking, taking, until there was nothing left to take. Dropping back to the bed, Phil relaxed, baring his own throat, and giving up everything he had to Dan. "Alpha," he cried one last time, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm began to hit, making his body spasm aggressively as Dan's teeth sunk into his mating gland once again. Dan was whining, low and rough, and Phil couldn't take it anymore. It was so much, so much pleasure as Dan continued to pump into him, and with one last cry of "I love you so much," Phil found himself drowning in pleasure until he wasn't even able to see anymore. 

At that point Dan didn’t know up from down. All that existed in the world was Phil. And currently Phil was moving in rhythm with him, meeting every thrust Dan delivered movement for movement. “Fuck, so good,” Dan whined as felt Phil finally release the hold he’d had on his head. He felt the other’s teeth leave his skin only for fingernails to be dragged down his back. He gasped, arching his back as he forced himself further into Phil. Dan was moving so fast and roughly that he could hear the sound of the bed being forced up against the wall. Everything was a haze of white pleasure as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. “Omega,” he breathed as Phil tilted his head back for him once again, returning the power back to Dan. Like that, his own teeth were once again buried in Phil’s mating gland. While he was giving him everything he had, Dan was doing the same. He wanted Phil to feel every part of him. While he wanted the moment to last for years longer than it did, Dan felt himself coming apart. His whines turned into growls as he grabbed onto Phil’s hips. His fingers dug roughly enough to leave a mark. He cried out and for at least a couple minutes, and then Dan was struggling to come down from his high. He collapsed on top of Phil and panted. He took in his mate's scent slowly as he tried to force his breathing to even out. “Omega,” Dan said softly as he pressed kisses to every inch of skin available to him. “Fuck Phil,” Dan mumbled again as he held tighter to the other. 

It felt like Phil was a goner. He wasn't sure how long he was unaware of his surroundings, but he could feel it when Dan came, and he could feel it when Dan collapsed on top of him, and he could feel it when Dan started showering him in affectionate kisses before his vision actually came back. Dan was on top of him, holding him tight, and he never wanted Dan to let go. His breathing was ragged, and his body sore, but it was the best sex they'd had in awhile, and Phil didn't want the high to go away. "Dan," he mumbled, arms like jelly as he tried to reach up and hold him back. "Dan," he sighed again, burying his head in his mate's neck. "I love you," he whispered, desperate to hear the words repeated back. "I'm your Omega," he added, clinging tight as Dan continued to press kisses into his skin. He wanted to ask Dan if he trusted him again, wanted to tell Dan the truth, but despite Dan submitting to him, he didn't feel like he could. He was getting emotional again as he started to actually feel tired. He hadn't slept well on the floor last night. Fighting back tears, Phil clung to Dan. Was this the last time he would get to do this? He was terrified it might be.

“I love you too. I am your Alpha,” Dan whispered back as he pulled back some. “I adore you, Phil,” he said softly as he allowed himself to get comfortable without pulling out. He wanted the closeness, and he wanted Phil to have to have it as well. He could feel that things weren’t exactly as they should be. It worried him. He could tell that Phil was scared, but Dan didn’t know what he had to be scared of. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked quietly after a few minutes. He was feeling a bit more with it now, and he had his mate close in his arms. “I can tell something isn’t right,” he sighed as he pressed another kiss to Phil’s forehead to let him know that it was okay. 

Phil couldn't answer. He knew he couldn't answer, and yet he wanted to, with Dan holding him close and refusing to pull out of him. They were so close, like this, the intimacy not lost on Phil. It wasn't always like this, but when Phil was upset, Dan would do everything he could to make him feel safe, and being locked together made Phil feel safe. Pulling Dan down, Phil nuzzled into his neck more, licking lightly at the skin just because he knew he could. His eyes stung with unshed tears, but he didn't speak, even as his heart was racing in his chest. He felt like something bad was going to happen. He felt like everything was going to end, and it scared him so, so damn much. "I love you," he responded, refusing to be responsive to Dan's questions, and instead whimpering into the skin of his neck. Dan was all marked up for him, and Phil was all marked up for Dan, but it wasn't enough. Chanel was in the other room, and Phil was terrified. She'd already destroyed their trust. Would she destroy their relationship too? "Just stay. Please. Don't leave me."

“I love you,” Dan repeated back just as softly as before. “I won’t leave you,” he whispered. He didn’t know what else he could say. Phil wasn’t giving him any indication on what the problem was or how Dan could fix it, so instead, he stayed silent. Instead, he focused on just being with Phil, and at least giving him all the physical comfort he could. He felt almost helpless in a sense. Phil seemed desperate and broken and for once, Dan didn’t know how to put everything back together for him. He leaned in so he could nuzzle him back. Eventually, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Phil’s. At some point, he knew he’d need to tell Phil what he’d done. He didn’t know if now was the right time though. Not with how unhappy Phil already was. 

Dan stopped trying to pry, but Phil could feel his worry through the bond. He was petting Phil, keeping them close, and nuzzling into him the same as Phil was nuzzling into Dan. He was refusing to be parted from Dan, and it seemed Dan was in the same boat as him as he rested their foreheads together silently, his eyes closed. Phil was still breathing heavy, holding back sobs, and hoping, silently, that maybe Dan would think he was still coming down from his high. Anguish swam inside him. Things were not looking good for him and Dan, and Phil had no way of making it better. He couldn't tell Dan anything. Sighing, Phil eventually turned his head, eyes closed, and stopped clinging to Dan. The anguish hadn't gone, but Phil couldn't take Dan's touch anymore. He was aching with longing and the desire to talk to his mate, but he was terrified, because it no longer seemed like an option. Not bothering to speak to him, Phil allowed himself to fall asleep, feeling the tears start to drip down his cheeks once again. 

Dan sighed as he felt Phil’s grip start to loosen and eventually let go altogether. He watched for a moment as Phil fell asleep under him. Carefully, he pulled out and moved to lay beside him instead. “Phil,” he whispered as he softly brushed the tears away. Tomorrow, he’d insist that the Omega tell him what all was wrong and how he could fix it. Dan could only assume that he really had been too hard on Phil. That his anger had been too intense. He didn’t know what Phil had had expected him to do though. Dan sighed as he pulled the blankets up around them and got comfortable. Sleep didn’t come easy though. Not for hours it seemed like. Eventually, though, he did end up falling into a restless sleep as he clung to Phil, pulling him close and trying hard to understand what had gone wrong. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves.

Phil woke up multiple times during the night, Dan cuddled close to him. There was an anxiousness to Dan's face even as he slept that usually wasn't there, and Phil could feel the stresses being put on both of them. If made him feel sick, and made his heart ache more. Around 3 in the morning, Phil decided he couldn't take it anymore. Everything hurt, and the strain between them hadn't been alleviated by the sex. It almost seemed to be worse as both of them knew something was wrong, but neither knew how to fix it. Tomorrow, Phil had to talk to Dan. Tomorrow, Phil had to lay it all out in front of him. Tomorrow, Phil had to find out who Dan was ultimately going to trust - after he went to school. Phil was still awake when Dan's alarm went off, fresh tears on his cheeks. He blinked at his Alpha as his mate got up, hearing his stomach growl, and realizing he'd never gotten him something more to eat after the salad Chanel had made. Dan was staring at him in concern, but Phil didn't know what to say. They couldn't have this conversation yet. Not this early in the morning. "I'll make you breakfast. And lunch. Go get ready," he whispered, voice hoarse from the crying and moaning last night. Before either of them could move, Phil cupped Dan's cheek, and kissed him. His eyes fluttered closed as anguish, fear, worry, filled them both. Phil knew they had to fix this. And Phil knew he was the only one who could.

It almost hurt to leave Phil’s side. He didn’t understand what his mate was feeling, and it scared him more than anything. He could feel the pain and sadness radiating off his mate. Dan didn’t need a bond to tell him that much. It felt like it was almost part of Phil’s essence now. Still, he did what was asked of him. He threw on his clothes before moving to the bathroom. Dan took his time getting ready, not sure what to do or say when he would see Phil again. It was hard when he didn’t know the right words or the right thing to do. Slowly, he made his way back to the kitchen, fully dressed and looking ready. He didn’t know what he was going to do all day, but now wasn’t the time to say anything about dropping out of school. When he came home. Dan promised himself that he would talk to Phil as soon as he got home. They had to sort this out.

The kitchen was quiet. It almost seemed like Chanel wasn't going to wake up and try and interrupt Phil, but at the last moment, she did. Breakfast ready and served up for when Dan joined him, Phil was just getting started on lunch when the other Omega arrived. "Heard you last night. You're quiet the loud one," she said from right behind Phil, making him turn around. Her eyes immediately trailed across the love bites strewn all over his skin, and she frowned. The frown was quickly replaced by a smirk as she hovered around Phil, who was now uncomfortable but determined to finish Dan's lunch. "Glad you finally started to fight back. I thought, for a moment, that you'd given up. Looks like Dan punished you, though. Sounded like it as well, with the way your bed was hitting the wall. I have to admit, though, Dan seemed like he was going very soft on you, other than the way he was pounding you. 'So good for me, you mind me so well,'" Chanel mocked, voice going all low like Dan's did, and Phil could feel himself growing even more tense at the realization that she'd been listening through the door the whole damn time. That's when Dan decided to appear, however. Phil could hear him approaching, his heart beginning to race as worked to complete Dan's lunch before he could go. It was just a few sandwiches - three, to be exact. Dan would need the protein after last night. A short intake of breath came from behind him that Phil recognized as having come from Chanel, and he turned to see what she was staring at. Dan was standing awkwardly in the doorway, his throat and neck covered in the same love bites Phil was covered in, but more intense. Chanel turned, her eyes wide and angry as she looked at Phil. "I made you breakfast!" she declared, turning to Dan with a smile, and Phil didn't have the will to argue. "Here, I'll get you some orange juice as well," she said. Phil ignored both her and Dan as he went back to building the sandwiches for Dan.

Chanel greeted him cheerfully with a breakfast that Dan had thought Phil was going to make. While she hurried to get him glass of orange juice Dan was hardly paying attention. Instead, his eyes were trained on Phil, an almost sad expression on his face. “Thanks,” he mumbled as he moved to take a seat at the table. He didn’t want to leave the house today but he didn’t have an option. He could just stretch the truth for a little while longer. Chanel brought Dan the juice but he noticed how her eyes lingered on his neck. Dan had never felt self-conscious of the bites Phil sometimes left. With her eyes boring into his throat though, he couldn’t help but want to shift away from her gaze. “I hope you like it,” Chanel almost sang as she dished Dan up a plate. He sighed inwardly, but nodded and at least tried to look thankful. He just wasn’t hungry today. Even after the light dinner he’d had, he couldn’t really bring himself to eat. For the first time since Chanel had been there, Dan was starting to realize just how small everything felt with three people in it. She wasn’t his mate, but Dan couldn’t help but second guess the way she cooked for him, or the way she acted. “Phil, if you have time today, can put my clothes up? They’re in the dryer, I just haven’t gotten to them,” he said quietly before pushing his plate away. He hadn’t even managed to finish half before scraping and it placing it in the sink. He thanked Phil for the lunch and pressed a kiss to the other’s lips. Everything felt off though. Dan’s skin practically crawled with how wrong everything felt. He grabbed his bag, but he couldn’t help but send a glance at Chanel. Everything was fine until she showed up. He didn’t want to believe that she was the problem though. She hardly bothered any body. Dan shook his head before saying a quick goodbye. He didn’t know where he’d go, but he needed to kill more than just a couple hours.

Phil's heart was aching. He could feel so much coming from Dan, but more than anything, he knew they were both upset. For a moment, Phil let himself hope. Dan seemed a bit irritated with Chanel, who had taken the credit for the breakfast Phil had made. Dan hadn't eaten much of it, though, which worried Phil. The fact that his mate was starting to notice that the something that was off had to do with /Chanel/ however, lightened Phil's mood by a little bit. Dan kissed him goodbye before he left for class, the touch lingering and angst ridden, but much needed. As Dan pulled away, Phil wanted to reach out and force him to stay, eyes sad as he watched his mate go. He was just about to go and get Dan's clothes out of the dryer when Chanel stopped him with a claw like hand on his shoulder. "You make him submit to you?" she hissed, sounding more angry than she had any right to be. "You, an Omega, make your Alpha submit to you?" she asked. Phil's heart was racing, terrified of Chanel's anger as she dug her fingers into his shoulder. He flinched. "Dan submits to me not because I make him, but to show trust," Phil replied. Chanel shook her head. "You're dumber than I thought. No wonder Dan likes having me around so much. Your relationship is falling apart because you try and act like you're /equal/ to your Alpha. Well guess what? An Alpha doesn't have to show his trust to you. Only an Omega has to do that." And with that, Chanel huffed and began to walk away. "Dan's dropping out of Uni, you know that, right? And he doesn't have to discuss it with you." Phil's heart plummeted to his stomach at her self assured words, and he prayed that she was lying.

Dan had the whole day to dwell on his feelings after leaving. He’d started to walk aimlessly, not sure where to go. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be happy Omegas with their equally as happy Alphas. Only a couple weeks ago that had been him and Phil. Dan liked to think that it was a slump and that everything would be back to normal in a few days. It didn’t feel like that though. It was hard when he could pinpoint Phil’s emotions so easily. It didn’t feel like a slump. The day felt colder. He knew it had nothing to do with the temperature outside either. He frowned as he wandered around. Dan managed to get himself quite far from home. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He kept trying to figure out how to tell Phil that he’d dropped out of school in a way that would make him understand. Dan also kept wishing that he’d at least told Phil before hand that he was going to do it. It was only going to make things worse now. He had to be honest though. He was always honest with his mate, and this charade he’d made of the day was close to awful. For the first time since he could remember, he’d rather be sitting in a classroom. At least then it would have meant he’d kept his promise to Phil. Eventually, he gave up and on walking and caught the bus. He could ride it around until he figured out his next step.

Somehow, the day seemed harder after what Chanel had told Phil about Dan. There was a guilt that was running through their bond, as well as fear and the same anguish that Phil was feeling towards the events of their relationship, but it wasn't clear what Dan felt guilty about: dropping out of Uni without talking to Phil first, the way he'd treated Phil, or taking Chanel's word over Phil's. Any of those options were completely viable, so Phil was refusing to jump to any conclusions. His heart remained in his throat all day, however, and then he realized that Chanel had distracted him from taking out Dan's laundry. Finally remembering, Phil got out of bed, and wandered to the dryer only to find that Chanel was already heading towards his room with a laundry basket full of Dan's stuff. Startled and horrified, Phil could only watch as Chanel smirked, and literally waltzed right past Phil into their bedroom. Phil felt violated. How dare she come into his bedroom with Dan? How dare she act as if this house was her's in anyway. Following after her, and ready to snap, Phil stepped into the room, only to find her already hanging up Dan's clothes. "You shouldn't be in here," he growled, voice low and threatening. Chanel rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself. After last night's display, I'm more certain than ever Dan's going to make me his mate. I mine as well get used to taking care of things for him and get a feel for your bedroom together. After all, I'm sure my things will be mingling in here with yours soon. I could definitely add a little something special to this room, if you know what I mean," she declared, not bothering to look at Phil whose fingers were clenched into fists at his sides. "Get out," he growled, ignoring her. Chanel ignored him again. "So much color," she tsked. "You know, this should really be more organized. Your clothes on one side, Dan's on the other, and mine in the middle," she hummed, moving the clothes apart so Phil's were no longer intermingling with Dan's. Feeling frustration and anger fill him up, Phil staked towards Chanel, tears in his eyes. "OUT!" he roared, but he didn't touch her. As he'd tried to tell Dan, he would never hurt another human being. Chanel smirked, turning to him,and dropped the hanger's she was holing. "Careful, Phil. Wouldn't want another accident that would split you and Dan apart, now would we?" she asked, and then she was finally leaving the room, but not before trailing her fingers over the wood of Dan's dresser as if it already belonged to her. Slamming the door behind her, Phil locked the door, and collapsed to the floor in pain. He needed a shower. And some wine. And a conversation with Dan. But first - the closet. Fuck having their clothes spread apart. They were partners. Their stuff belonged fucking together.

Dan had never realized how much effort it took to have no destination. He’d spent the rest of the day on the bus, playing on his phone as he tried to distract himself. Eventually though, the battery died and he was forced to face the reality once again. He knew his stop was coming up. It had been the second time they’d passed it, and the bus driver was starting to give him strange looks. Dan couldn’t blame him, he’d been on the bus for nearly two hours. He grabbed his bag as he got ready to get off. Dan needed to get home. He’d been picking up anxiety off Phil all day. It left him feeling worse that, instead of rushing home to him like he should have, he’d been riding around going nowhere all day. When the bus finally stopped at the right location Dan carefully made his way out. “Sure you don’t want to ride around for another couple of hours?” The driver scoffed as Dan sent him a frown. He didn’t bother to respond though. Instead, he only braced himself for the chilly weather as he stepped off. He was almost scared to go home. Dan dragged his feet as he slowly walked back. It wasn’t as short of a walk as it was from university, but it still ended far too quickly. He climbed the stairs to his floor before silently pushing the door open to their flat. “M’home,” he mumbled in slight frustration as he realized he didn’t know who would be greeting him at the door anymore.

After cleaning up the mess Chanel had made out of their closet, Phil found himself once again sitting on his and Dan's bed, snuggled in a duvet fort as he waited to calm down. He needed to stay away from Chanel now more than anything, and every second the clock ticked closer to Dan finally coming home, the more Phil filled with anxiety. He was terrified his mate would pick Chanel's aide. He was terrified of dissolving into a fight and losing his Alpha forever - but Phil couldn't take it anymore. He was dying with how things were, and he couldn't face another day of Chanel's behaviour. Already, she was stealing everything from Phil, to the point where Phil hadn't even greeted Dan at the door for two days. He needed his mate back fully, without Chanel around, and the whole truth revealed. Sighing as he glanced at the clock nervously once again, Phil got out of his fort, grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, and finally left his room to take a shower. He hoped the warm water would calm him down enough to talk to Dan when his mate got home. He still craved for a cup of wine, but he restrained himself, not wanting Dan to think he was tipsy when they finally confronted what was going on.

“Hey, how was your day?” Chanel smiled brightly at Dan as she stepped aside to let him in. Dan dropped his bag to the floor as his eyes started to scan the place for Phil. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of water running that he realized where the other Omega was. “It was fine,” he sighed as he tried to return her smile. He could tell it was stained though. “Phil’s in the shower?” he asked, knowing that it was obvious. Who else would be using their shower? “Yeah, he got in a couple minutes ago. Can I make you something to eat?” Chanel asked as she stepped a bit closer. Even if Dan was hungry, he doubted he could eat. His stomach was in knots and he didn’t know if it was from him or Phil. “No, I’m alright, thank you,” he sighed as he moved to flop down on the sofa. Right away Chanel was sitting down next to him. “Dan,” she said softly with a small frown. “When are you going to tell Phil you dropped out? You have done that, haven’t you?” she asked with tone of worry. Dan looked over at her in question. “I don’t mean to push you but it’s just…you seem really unhappy and stressed,” she said gently. He opened his mouth to explain that it wasn’t classes stressing him out anymore, but Chanel was already continuing the conversation. “You need to tell, Phil. I don’t think it’s fair that he’s trying to make decisions for you. It’s your job to make the decision for both you and your mate. I’d never make you do anything like that. I’d never make you do anything at all,” she added as she placed a hand on his arm. Dan stared at her again before slowly edging away. “Chanel, I appreciate your concern, but this really isn’t a conversation for us to be having. I unenrolled yesterday. I just have to find the right time to tell him,” Dan said as he glanced back towards the hall. Chanel only shook her head sadly, putting her hand on Dan’s knee this time. “I know you’re unhappy, how could you not be?” she laughed dejectedly. “I see your neck, he shouldn’t do that to you. I know Phil doesn’t make you happy. You don’t have to pretend with me anymore. You can be honest, I’m not like him. I’d never use what you say against you,” She whispered. She kept her distance but Dan could see her wanting to move in closer. “Chanel,” Dan said slowly as he gave her a look. “I submit to make my Omega feel safe. So that he knows I trust him with everything. It has nothing to do with Phil trying to be dominate or take over the Alpha role. You have no idea what you’re talking about,” he frowned. He didn’t want to offend her, but the conversation was getting out of hand. “Dan!” Chanel said frantically as she pointed to his neck again. “This is unhealthy. He’s got you so miserable that you can’t even admit the truth anymore! I know you hate it. Deep down you hate it. I’d never make you, an Alpha, submit to me. You’re the Alpha, Dan. You don’t submit to anyone, and Phil doesn’t respect that,” she stared at him with big sad eyes. “But I do. I’d never do that to you,” she said, her voice much softer this time.

Phil shut off the water as soon as he was done with the shower, feeling marginally better, but still apprehensive and stressed. He didn't know what was going to happen when Dan got home. As he was drying off and getting dressed, still in the restroom out of awkwardness of walking through the house in just a towel, Phil started to hear voices talking, and realized that one of them was Dan. Feeling frustration feeding into the bond, Phil began to worry his bottom lip. What was going on? Was Chanel telling Dan he'd hit her again in revenge for Phil kicking her out of their room? Dressing quickly, Phil left the bathroom in a slight panic, and walked into the lounge as slowly as he could bring himself to move only to find Chanel staring up at Dan with sad eyes, much too close to his mate, and clearly making a move. On the plus side, Dan looked not only annoyed with her, but like he was trying to create space between them. "Welcome home," he said, to get their attention on him. Both of them looked up, Dan immediately smiling, though he still looked sad. Chanel, on the other hand, looked pissed. "Chanel, if you don't mind, I really need to speak with Dan alone," he requested, moving away from the middle of the doorway and gesturing Dan to come with him. His Alpha stood up, not bothering to speak to Chanel as he came to join Phil at his side, and then Phil's heart was going into overdrive as they wandered into their bedroom. Phil didn't know what to say now that Dan and him were alone, but he'd needed to get Dan away from Chanel as quickly as he could manage. He knew she was making a move, and he couldn't stand the thought of Dan giving in, even for a moment, or listening to another word she had to say. Hair wet and clinging to his face, Phil dropped his dirty clothes in the hamper, and sat on the bed. Dan was already there, hands clasped in his lap. "I think we need to talk," Phil said in as small a voice as he could muster. "And I think I need to start," he added, feeling fear and adrenaline propel his words forward. He just had to get this over with, but then Dan was interrupting him, and all the bluster he'd mustered up was gone.

“Phil, I dropped out of university yesterday,” Dan blurted out. He didn’t know what came over him, but the truth had slipped out faster than his thoughts had the chance to form. He didn’t mean to interrupt but it had happened so quickly that he couldn’t stop himself. “I’m not happy there. I couldn’t stand another day. I meant to tell you sooner, but there just wasn’t a good time yesterday,” he sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed. With his elbows propped up on his knees he tried to ease the tension he was feeling. He thought the truth would take away that massive weight on him. It didn’t. “I was going to tell you. There just wasn’t a good time yesterday,” he mumbled as he thought back to the day before. “I couldn’t stand it. I’m taking the rest of the semester off. Maybe I’ll transfer at the end of the year or maybe I’ll take term off. I don’t know for sure yet,” Dan frowned as he confessed to Phil.

Phil's heart nearly stopped as Dan confessed to what he'd been feeling guilty about it, feeling like his entire world had just come crashing down around him, and Chanel had known all about it. As Dan spoke, Phil felt blood rushing in his ears, hurt, disappointment, and betrayal coursing through him in waves. He didn't know what to think or what to feel as Dan rambled on to him, trying to apologize and rationalize and explain, but Phil couldn't listen to him. He couldn't. Not when Chanel had known before Phil that Dan was going to drop out. Not when Dan had broken his promise to him completely, and not spoken to Phil before making the decision. Standing on shaky legs, Phil stared down at his mate, who looked suitably guilty, and could do nothing but stare. "Dan," he whispered, voice hoarse and broken. "Dan, how could you?" he asked. "I don't even care that you dropped out of University, but you did it without talking to me!" Phil shouted, aware that he was probably speaking so loud that Chanel could hear him whether she was hovering at their door or not, which he suspected she was. "You promised you'd talk to me about it! You promised to come to me with everything! What happened, Chanel got in your ear? I knew I couldn't fucking trust her. She told me...she bloody told me that you were dropping out of university, but I trusted you would tell me before you would tell her, but - but - but you didn't!" Phil cried, emotions going haywire as his thoughts collided together in one giant mess. Chanel. This was all fucking Chanel's fault - Why hadn't Phil told Dan about her earlier? Why had he bit his tongue? She'd convinced Dan to go behind his back, convinced Dan not to trust him, and now she was going to break them apart. Tears were streaming down Phil's cheeks as his hands wound into his hair out of horror, and only part of that was directed at Dan.

Dan winced as he felt the full force of Phil’s emotions. He was a whirlwind and Dan couldn’t keep up with everything that he was saying or feeling. “Phil just calm down!” Dan said back, loud enough to be heard over Phil’s frantic and angry voice. “It’s not a big deal,” he frowned, jumping off the bed and throwing his hands up. He need to change their positions, make sure that Phil couldn't stare down at him anymore. Phil was throwing Chanel’s name around, and Dan didn’t know why but it frustrated him. “I was going to tell you alright. I didn’t mean to break my promise,” he sighed, running a hand over his face. “Look we both know it was coming to this anyway,” Dan scoffed, his own anger starting to build as Phil directly challenged him as Alpha, having gone so far as to try and make himself bigger than Dan. “University was making me miserable. I don’t see why you’re losing it over me going ahead and dropping out. It’s not like I’m never going back, I need a break!” Dan said, his voice coming out as more of a bark than he’d intended. Phil’s hands were tangled in his hair and Dan didn’t think he’d ever seen Phil like this before. Phil was obviously panicked and outraged, everything Dan didn’t think he could deal with at the moment. “Phil, you’re being ridicules. Chanel wasn’t in my ear,” he shook his head. “So what if I talked it over with Shelly? She likes to see me happy,” Dan said lowly. “She doesn’t think I need to come running to you every time I need to make a decision. I don’t see what the problem here is,” Dan snapped. Everything from the bond was literally overwhelming him. It was just too much of everything, and he needed to get out of it. He couldn’t think straight when Phil as feeding him frustration and hurt through the bond. He couldn’t think past the fact that Phil was blaming him for doing what was best for him, and blaming the one person who’d been on his side through this, the one person who’d bother to try and understand. For so long, Dan hadn’t been able to talk about school with Phil without Phil seeming to shut him down, telling him to just push through it. It wasn’t fair that Phil got to be angry at Dan when he was finally getting some support.

"Fine, so you need a fucking break, I would have - I would have fucking understood! I just don't understand why you had to go behind my back!" Phil exclaimed, huffing as he stared up at Dan, unwilling and unable to submit even as Dan towered over him, waiting for Phil to do just that. His words were swimming in Phil's head as Phil tried to keep up, feeling it like a punch to the gut as Dan told him that Shelly, /Shelly/, just wanted to see him happy, as if Phil didn't want exactly the same thing. "Shelly!?" Phil screeched. "SHELLY!? Who the fuck is Shelly?" he yelled. Dan had a nickname for the Omega who was trying to worm her way into his relationship with Dan. He had a fucking nickname for her, and that almost hurt Phil more to hear than anything else. Everything was starting to become overwhelming, and Phil couldn't think straight as he started to hyperventilate. "Fuck, Dan, that's exactly what I mean! Chanel knew you were going to drop out of University before I did, and you don't see that as a problem? You told a stranger before you told your own mate - you made an important decision without me, with someone you haven't known for more than a week, when you promised me you never would! You promised to talk about everything with me! You promised to hear me out, just like I promised to hear you out, and you couldn't even do that!" Phil's breathing was becoming more and more erratic as adrenaline spiked through him, making his head spin, and tears slip down his cheeks. "You act like I'm pretending to be your mother! I'm your mate! Your partner! I come to you with everything, why can't I ask you to do the same for me!? Why is that so much to ask, Dan, when all that Chanel has done since she's gotten here is try to come between you and me! I told you that first night - I warned you that first night she had a crush on you, and I thought you had listened, but the moment she came running to you about me doing something /you know I would never do/ you took her word over mine! I never hit her! I never fucking hit her, and I never fucking would, but you let her break our trust in each other because she's so good a fucking actress! I had to lie to you to make you forgive me! I was forced to break my promise to you because the only thing you would hear was a confession from me that wasn't even true! Because you actually believed that I hadn't come to you with my problems, when for 6 bloody months, I've done exactly that! And now you want to tell me that Chanel only wants to see you happy, as if I don't want exactly the same fucking thing!? You haven't even seen how she's been torturing me, and you're primary concern is what she fucking needs, and what she fucking says, and /fuck you Dan,/ if she makes you so happy, than why don't you make /her/ your Omega!?"

Even as Dan took a dominant stance, Phil showed no signs of submitting to him. It threw Dan off, only succeeding to fuel the fire. “You’re being unreasonable!” Dan yelled back but it was no match for Phil’s shrieking screams. He was sure now that he’d never seen Phil so crazed. What was even worse was that it was all directed at Dan. “I’m not having this conversation!” Dan tried again but it didn’t matter. Phil wasn’t going to back down. The truth was that Dan didn’t have to search hard within himself to know that he’d done the wrong thing. Now though, he was too angry to think straight himself. He was the one making no sense. Right then he was blaming everyone else for the mess he’d made. His thoughts replayed what the Chanel had said earlier, his mind focusing on the differences between her stance on decision making in a relationship, and Phil’s. /Chanel wouldn’t act like this. Phil is the only Omega who would act like this,/ he thought. If he’d given himself to think it through, he probably would have realized that there were plenty Omega’s who would be as furious as Phil was. It would be wrong for an Omega not to be. Dan knew Phil was in the right, but all he could think of was that Phil had hated Chanel since she had shown up, and he managed to convince himself that that was the reason Phil was freaking out. No. This wasn’t Dan’s fault. Phil was being biased and blinded by his hate. “You’re fucking losing it Phil. You have no idea the reality of the situation!” Dan yelled back as he tried to fit his voice into the argument. He never once faulted with his own rage until Phil explained how he’d lied just to get Dan to forgive him. Phil was going on about how he’d never hit her, that he’d said he had just to get his Alpha to forgive him for something he hadn’t done. Dan went quiet for a second. How was he meant to respond to that? It should have been what calmed him. Instead, the anger was sparking again as Phil threw Chanel into the equation again, making her out to be the bad guy when all she’d done was try and help Dan. That was it. Dan could feel himself snapping. He couldn’t stop though. He couldn’t stop that words that followed Phil’s sentence. “Maybe I will make her my Omega,” he growled as he gave Phil hard look. “At least she’s not a fucking hysterical, jealous Omega! She doesn’t expect me to talk about every single decision with her. She trusts me to know what’s best! I can’t even deal with you right now!” Dan shouted as his continued to tower over Phil, breast heaving as he felt the Alpha part of him start to dominate.

Dan's words hit like punches every time he tried to interject, but Phil wasn't having it. He was heartbroken, and Dan wasn't fucking listening, and all he wanted was for Dan to hear him out and see that Phil was falling apart at the seams, that he needed his Alpha to listen and trust him and reassure him that everything was alright, but his mate wasn't listening. Not really. He was only hearing what he wanted to hear, and then - and then Dan broke him. Like a puppet with it's strings cut, Phil collapsed in on himself. Dan - Dan had crossed the line. His words kept repeating over and over in Phil's head as Phil stood his ground, staring up at Dan with what he imagined were mixed emotions. The tears stopped. He felt empty. Jealous Omega. Hysterical, jealous Omega. What had happened to the Alpha who always heard Phil out? What had happened to the Alpha who'd promised to never make decisions without Phil? What had happened to the Alpha he'd mated? This isn't who Phil had mated with. Chanel had gotten into his ear, and Phil didn't know if they could ever fix it. "Fine," Phil croaked. "Fine. mate her, then. Do what you want, Dan. Make the decisions on your own. I'm done." Defeated, Phil pushed past Dan without looking at him, opened the bedroom door, and didn't even blink when he found a smirking Chanel standing there. He moved past her as well, not even touching her, until he'd reached the front door. His fingers shook as he undid the latch, opening it, and walking out. He didn't look back. All he could do was tremble and think about the decision that had to be made. Dan clearly didn't trust him anymore. Dan clearly didn't believe in him anymore. Dan clearly didn't remember the things he'd promised Phil, and if Chanel was the perfect Omega for Dan, then so be it. If Dan wanted the type of Omega who would let their Alpha make all their decisions for him for the rest of their lives, if he wanted an Omega who would never question their Alpha, then he deserved Chanel, and even if it would hurt, Phil would take himself out of the equation. He could break their bond just as easily as Dan could, and it was his decision to do so. Phil was crying again at the thought of his destroyed relationship, but he wasn't sobbing anymore. He was done. He was tired. And he just wanted to get far away.

Dan had said the words but they weren’t his. They tasted sour in his mouth as soon as he’d spoken them. his stomach sunk as he realized what he’d just done. He felt sick as he watched Phil move past Chanel. He’d just been angry, it was an accident. Dan didn’t mean it, but how did he even try to talk to Phil now? Where was his mate even going? Mate. Had he just ruined everything? Would Phil even want to stay mated now? He knew he should run after Phil but his legs didn’t work right anymore. Instead, he let gravity take over, landing him back on the bed. “Phil,” Dan whispered as he tried to focus on their bond. It had been so charged with emotion moments ago. Hurt, rage, sadness, heartbreak. At least Dan could feel and understand those things. Now it was just an emptiness. He started to panic, what had he done? “Dan, it’s okay. I’m here,” Chanel said softly as she sat next to him once again. He turned to look at her with wide frightened eyes. “It’s not okay,” he whispered as a knot formed in his throat. He kept repeating what he’d said to Phil over and over again in his head, the anger completely faded now that everything had caught up to him. The last thing he’d expect from his Omega was for him to walk right out the door. “I can’t believe I just did that,” he whispered, not caring how Chanel would heard his voice break in the middle of the sentence. “Hey, you said it like it was,” Chanel said calmingly as she placed a hand on Dan’s back. “At least now maybe Phil will know how to behave for his next Alpha. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised if you saved a little trouble for the Alpha” she said softly. “It’s better he learns early on,” Chanel tutted softly as Dan’s horror grew. “Next Alpha?” Dan whimpered fearfully. No. Phil couldn’t have a new Alpha. Dan was his Alpha. /You didn’t act like it back there,/ he told himself bitterly. “I fucked up. Bad,,” he mumbled as he buried his face in his hands. “No, Phil did,” Chanel hummed back as she rubbed circles into his back.

Phil shouldn't be acting so surprised. He'd known it was coming. He'd known it was coming since the moment Chanel had shown up in their home - since Dan had taken Chanel's word over his own. He'd known it since last night when he'd laid with Dan, begging for affection and clinging to him for dear life. He'd known it as he'd fallen asleep, and he'd known it when he'd kissed Dan goodbye. Their future was over. Dan had picked Chanel, and Phil couldn't even feel sad about it. Everything in him felt broken as he wandered the streets of London, dazed, and empty. The bond was still there. He could feel Dan's guilt, his anguish, but he ignored it. Dan had dug his own grave. There was fear, as well, and Phil wondered if it was fear that Phil would break the bond without asking him about it. The angry part of him was glad, and felt like Dan would deserve it. Dan had made a huge decision without Phil, so why couldn't Phil make a huge decision without Dan? Dan had made it abundantly clear tonight that Phil was not the right kind of Omega for him, and Phil couldn't go back. He couldn't face being put down like that again. Dan had basically called him crazy, without being open to hearing Phil's side of the story. How long had Chanel been torturing him? How many things had she said to Phil that Dan had never heard, and vice versa? It killed Phil inside that Dan had let the Omega come between them, but he couldn't deal with it anymore. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was planning on doing, but as he patted his pockets to look for his phone, he found that he'd left it at home. Sighing, Phil kept walking. What an idiot. Who left their phone at home when they never planned to go back? Maybe he could take a train to Manchester - no wallet either. Fine. He'd walk then. And when he got home, back to his parents, numb and broken, he would break the bond.

Dan jerked away from Chanel. The tears were starting to leak from his eyes as he stared at her. “I’m his Alpha,” he hissed. It wasn’t threatening like he’d wanted it to be though. Even to Dan’s own ears he sounded broken. The bond was so empty and cold. It wasn’t filled with the warmth and love he’d grown so used to over the past six months. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here now, I’ll take care of you like he couldn’t,” Chanel whispered gently into his ear. “We’ll have our own bond, we’ll be mates instead.” Chanel smiled and Dan couldn’t remember when he’d last felt so much hatred towards someone. “Chanel, what the hell are you talking about?!” he yelled, and her smile fell instantly. “I want to be your mate,” she said, her voice filled with hurt and disbelief. Like she was surprised that Dan didn’t understand. “You said so yourself, that you’d make me your Omega instead.” Chanel’s expression was still hopeful, but Dan could hear her words faltering. He flung himself up from the bed, his rage returning. This time, there was the stabbing realization that he’d been angry at the wrong person. “We’re not going to be mates. I’m not you’re Alpha,” Dan said lowly. Chanel was no longer the sweet, broken, Omega he’d thought she was. She’d went from friend to enemy so fast it made Dan’s head spin. “Dan!” Chanel cried as she stood up too. “Please don’t act like this. I’ve worked so hard this last week to get you to understand that it’s me you want, not him!” She was close to tears now as she approached. She was either ignoring Dan’s apparent state, or she didn’t care. “I knew you were right for me the moment I saw you. It felt like I belonged to you. I finally got him out of the way for us, I did this for you and me,” she whispered before taking another few steps closer. “What are you trying so say? That you purposely drove a wedge between my mate and me just because you thought you had a chance? Because it fucking felt right?” Dan spat. Everything was making sense now. Phil hadn’t been the one who was tormenting her. It had been the other way around the whole time. He’d left Phil alone with her. Who knew what she’d been doing to his Omega while he was away. “I’ll submit for you, I’ll respect you, I’ll never question you.” She leaned in slowly. “I’m the perfect Omega, Dan, I’m everything you want,” she mumbled and like that Dan felt her lips on his. /Wrong!/ his thoughts screamed as he roughly pushed her away. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds if that, but it had happened, and Dan wished he could take it back. Her arms had tried to rest around his shoulders, and her lips had been against his. It was one of the worst feelings Dan had ever experienced in his life, and it hadn’t even been of his consent. He wiped roughly at mouth with the back of his hands. Chanel looked shocked. “He apologized for hitting you, andhe didn’t do that. I made Phil apologize for something he didn’t do!” Dan yelled as the pain came crashing back over him. He’d hurt his mate so badly. He felt sick again. “It was you this whole time,” Dan said shaking his head. “You were the problem!” he yelled as he yanked the door further open. He was storming out and into the hall with Chanel following closely behind him. He could hear her sniffling as she desperately pleaded with him to listen. “You tormented him this whole week, and I wouldn’t even listen to him!” Dan wasn’t yelling at her anymore. Now he was just yelling. “Dan please I had to!” Chanel cried even louder as Dan ran into the office. He pushed the door open so roughly he thought he might have broken it. He grabbed the bag Chanel had first showed up with and thrusted it at her. “I don’t want you. I only want you out,” he growled as he moved past her. “Take your shit and be out by the time I get home,” Dan said as he grabbed his keys. He wanted her out of their lives. He only hoped it wouldn’t be too late. He had to find Phil. He had to fix everything. The thought that he might lose his mate nearly sent him to his knees, but he didn’t have time for that. He had to bring Phil home, he had to somehow convince Phil that he was still worth trusting. He bolted out of the flat not bothering to close the door behind him as he darted down the stairs and out into the city. He didn’t stop running. He had to get to Phil.

It was getting darker the later it got, not to mention colder. Phil hadn't even brought a sweater with him, and his hair was still wet from the shower. He hadn't brought anything with him. He hadn't had time. The numbness had kept all thought of self preservation from his mind when he'd stormed out of their flat. /Dan's flat now,/ he thought, bitter as he walked. His feet hurt already. He thought it might have more to do with the heavy way he was walking than actual exhaustion, but either way, he knew he was going to have a rough time making it to Manchester at this rate. He wouldn’t stop, though. He wasn't sure how far he'd gotten, but he knew it wasn't nearly far enough. The bond was still so strong that Phil could feel everything. Dan was feeling so much. It was a chaotic mess that Phil didn't care enough to pay attention to as he thought of all that he'd lost. His heart hurt so much but he ignored it. How had things gone so far south? Phil hoped Dan would be happy now, with Chanel as his new mate. He just couldn't believe that Dan hadn't believed him. The best six months of Phil's life were over, and he knew it was going to hit him long before he reached Manchester, but for now, he had to block it out. He wouldn't give Dan the satisfaction of feeling his anguish a second longer. How many days had Phil been feeling like this? How many days had Dan been able to feel that something was wrong, and yet hadn't bothered to deal with the fact? Had Phil ever had a chance? No, probably not. Phil wasn't sure he could ever trust Dan again, not that he would be given the chance. His Alpha had abandoned him. His Alpha had ignored his needs. His Alpha hadn't been an Alpha to him. His Alpha had been selfish, and Phil thought it was fitting that Dan's emotions should be in such turmoil. If Dan came after him then, he didn't think he would go back. He kept walking. And walking. And walking. He was shivering by the time the emotions changed. Rage like Phil hadn't even felt when Dan had been angry at him crashed into him, nearly crippling him with the strength of them. He stopped, feeling like the breath had been punched out of him, and waited. Was Dan angry at him again? Phil waited for the pleasure to spike through their bond, letting Phil know that Dan had officially moved on, that his anger at Phil was causing him to make the choice he'd told Phil he'd made, but it never came. The rage turned to surprise for less than half a second, and then it was back, worse than before. Blinded by the feeling, Phil sat down. He didn't know what was happening, or if he wanted to find out, but somehow, he was getting the feeling that Dan had just found out who Chanel really was. Good. Good for him. At least then his best friend wouldn't be left with an Omega like her. But that didn't change anything. Phil couldn't let it change anything. As pain like he hadn't felt before began to sear through the bond, Phil stood back up on wobbly feet, and forced himself to keep walking. Dan had made a mistake, but now he would have to live with it.

Once Dan had gotten outside, he realized that he had no idea where Phil was going. His eyes watered as he tried to think. He was wasting time. How long had it been since Phil had left now? He closed his eyes as he willed himself to stop his crying. That wasn’t going to help him. Dan didn’t know why, but he decided that he needed to go left. He felt a tug in his heart forcing him to go that way, and he could only hope that he wasn’t wrong. “Phil,” Dan mumbled as he jogged down the street. He probably looked like an idiot pushing people out of the way as he tried to get to where Phil was. The only problem was that he didn’t exactly know where the other was. He was trusting his instincts. It was blind faith that he was going the right way. The tears stung his eyes even further as took in the weather. It was cold. Phil hadn’t had any jacket or coat. Dan knew he didn’t have his wallet or his phone either. He was dressed for bed time, after all, having just finished a shower when Dan had come home. What if something had happened? He was all alone out there. “You should have thought about that,” Dan growled to himself as he started to slow down. It was getting harder to keep his breathing steady. He didn’t know if it was from the physical exertion, or the fact that he still hadn’t found his mate. Even than Dan didn’t know what he’d say when he did find Phil. An apology seemed like a slap in the face now. How was he going to apologize for fucking up that badly? Dan held back a sob as he forced himself to keep moving. He wanted Phil more so than he’d ever wanted anything. He wanted to have the Omega in his arms again. To tell him that everything was going to be alright. That he’d find a way to fix this fuck up he’d made. “Please, please, please,” Dan chanted to himself as he kept moving. How did he always manage to ruin things? The most important thing in his life had left and Dan had let it happen. He’ll he’d practically opened the door and said goodbye. This was his fault. “Phil?” Dan whispered as he noticed the only person without a jacket walking at a slower than normal pace just up ahead of him as he turned the next corner. “Phil!” Dan yelled as he took off after him once he was sure that it actually was Phil. FInally, he let the tears fall freely again, and gasped back a small sob.

Phil could hear it when Dan came running. Fear, adrenaline, pain, it was all there, and Phil knew Dan was after him, but he didn't increase his pace. He didn't care too. He didn't care if Dan found him, or if Dan regretted what he'd done. He'd already decided he was done. His name being called told him that Dan had caught up with him, and he didn't know if his Alpha had been running, or if Phil was just moving slower than he'd thought, but he didn't turn around as Dan's anguished voice called after him. He just kept walking, feeling tears burn behind his eyelids once again. /Not my Alpha,/ he had to remind himself. /Not my mate./ His heart hurt so much that he could feel it dropping to the pit of his stomach again, and the pain he'd known would catch up with him began to crash over him again, much earlier than he'd intended. Gentle hands brushed his shoulder blades, but Dan didn't restrain him, or force him to turn around. Instead, he jogged so he was in front of Phil, his face red and covered in tear tracks as he clearly held back sobs. Phil ignored him, walked around him, kept moving. Dan jogged in front of him again. Phil held back his own tears, ignoring the way he could see Dan faltering, panting, clearly desperate. He walked around him again, and Dan didn't stop him, but he jogged in front of Phil for a third time, causing Phil to stop walking. He didn't want to do this all night, but he knew that Dan could and would. "I don't want to talk to you. In fact, I never want to see you again," he said, keeping his gaze eye level with Dan's. The love bites were still there, and Phil suddenly wished they weren't. He didn't need the reminder of their intimacy, and he sure as hell didn't need a reminder of the lie that was Dan's trust in him.

Phil wouldn’t even look at him. Dan knew he deserved that. He deserved a whole lot more than that. All he could do was keep moving. Every time Phil passed him, Dan would jog back in front of him again. They did this three times before Phil finally stopped. The words he spoke broke Dan’s heart, just like he knew that his own words had broken Phil’s. “I know sorry isn’t good enough, but please Phil, don’t do this,” Dan said just loud enough to be heard. “I kicked Chanel out. I didn’t know. I messed up. What I said…I didn’t mean that. I was just angry.” Dan didn’t care that he was crying now, open in front of Phil. His thoughts went back to the bond and his tears only quickened. “I don’t know how to make it right but I know I’ll figure it out. Just please don’t do this,” he whispered. He was too scared to reach out and grab onto Phil, but everything inside of him longed to. “Phil I can’t breathe without you, I can’t find the words to convey how sorry I am, how badly I fucked up. I don’t know what I’d what I’d do without you. Please, you don’t have to forgive me, you don’t have to talk to me, and you don’t have to even look at me if you don’t want to, but please come home. Just let me…I have to know you’re okay, I can’t do this,” Dan said, a whimper escaping his throat.

Phil could feel himself growing angry again as Dan told that he hadn't known. "I told you, Dan. I tried to tell you. I tried to tell you the day you came home and she was covered in fake bruises, but you wouldn't listen. You didn't listen to me, Dan. You should have known," he said, voice low and angry as he glared at Dan. He held his ground, ignoring the way he could see tears dripping down Dan's face. Why should he care? How much had he cried tonight, standing in front of Dan, the exact same way Dan was standing in front of him just now? Dan hadn’t cared when it had been Phil in his place. Phil didn’t care if Dan was Alpha. An Alpha was meant to take care of his Omega, not dominate. "I don't care if you were angry. You promised me. You promised me to always hear me out, and you didn't." Phil could feel the way his words were affected Dan, but he didn't care. When the roles had been reversed, Dan hadn't cared either. He'd broken Phil's heart, and Phil couldn't trust him. "You should have thought of that before you broke my heart, Dan," he replied, shaking his head as Dan told him he couldn't be without him. "You should have thought of that before you told me you'd picked her." Phil was just about to stalk off, move around Dan, and keep making his way to Manchester, when Dan whimpered, his words so broken and needy that Phil couldn't help hesitating. It was true that he never wanted to see Dan again, but did he really have the strength to walk all the way to Manchester? Would he even get there safe? Maybe...maybe he should go home. Stay the night. Pick up his wallet and his phone, pack a bag. Sleep on the events of the day. He wouldn't admit that part of him still desperately wanted to please his Alpha - /not my Alpha/ - but the last thing he could do was make sure Dan at least knew he was safe until their bond was broken. Then, maybe Dan could let him go. He glanced back at Dan, the wounded Alpha, and stared numbly at him. "I'll come home. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for myself. And I'm not staying after tonight. I'm going back to my parent's house in the morning, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I don't care what you have to say, Dan. You broke my heart. You forgot to be my Alpha. And I don't think I can ever forgive you." With that, Phil turned on his heel, and began to trudge back to their flat. /Dan's flat,/ he reminded himself. He could feel Dan walking behind him, keeping his steps slow and measured as he walked behind Phil. Through the bond, he could feel Dan falling apart, and closed his eyes, his own anguish and heartbreak crashing over him yet again. He hated feeling Dan so broken, but Dan hadn't cared when Phil was falling apart - why should Phil care now?

Dan followed silently behind Phil. He made sure that wasn’t too far behind but that he wasn’t close enough to upset Phil any further. Everything inside of him hurt in the worst way possible. He’d ruined everything between them now. He didn’t know why he’d let Chanel stay or for that short time, and he didn’t know why he’d ever actually believed her. He dropped his head as they walked. He didn’t want to think about what tomorrow would bring. Phil said was he leaving, he was going to leave and there wasn’t anything Dan could do about it. Dan had to try though. Hehad to do something. Phil was the only person he’d ever wanted, would ever want. Dan had gotten careless with his words and forgotten to think first. Why hadn’t he just stopped for ten seconds to think about what he actually meant before he started blurting out things? Of course /now/ he could see everything he’d done wrong in the last week. He tried to stop his tears. They left him feeling pathetic, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to beg. Dan wanted to drop to his knees and plead. Phil was a better Omega than Dan an Alpha. Eventually, they made it back to their flat, or the soon to be Dan’s flat. If Phil wasn’t there, he didn’t think he’d be able to stay. There would be no reason to. Again, he timed his movements to fall just a few second shorts of Phil’s.

Eventually, they made it back to the flat. It hurt to be back. Phil could smell the home they'd built together, but worse than that, he could smell Chanel all over their home. It made him feel outraged again, made his blood boil, and he spun on his heel to turn around and leave until he realized Dan was closer to him than he'd previously realized. Being so close to Dan, however, made Phil realize something he hadn't before. Dan smelled like Chanel. A low growl started in the back of his throat that he couldn't choke off as he started to tremble, and he glared at Dan. "You kissed her," he hissed, uncaring that his Alpha - /Not my Alpha!/ - was still crying, and uncaring what his Alpha had to say, and almost angry enough to press in enough to kiss Dan himself in an attempt to make Chanel disappear. But he didn't. Instead, he spun on his heel again, still growling, and stormed into the flat. Chanel was gone, at least. Phil couldn't smell her currently there. He just wished he hadn't turned around and faced Dan or spoken to him. The growling wouldn't stop, and the anger pulsed through him like ice through his veins as he stalked towards /his/ bedroom.

Dan stared back at Phil as he felt the anger flash back through him. He would have liked to explain that he didn’t kiss her, but Phil didn’t give him the chance. The Omega was already heading down the hall, and Dan knew it wouldn’t be their bedroom he was sleeping in. He glanced around at the now empty place. Phil had left for his bedroom, and Dan suddenly realized just how alone he felt. Would he have to come back to an empty home every night after this? He didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. Dan knew he was getting everything he deserved. He couldn’t even pity himself after what had happened. He carefully sat down on the sofa. Everything felt fragile now. Like it would break at any moment. He felt the same way towards their bond. He was scared that at any given second Phil was going to disconnect him from everything. He didn’t want to go to his own room. He was worried that Phil would leave. He could just walk out the door and be gone forever. If he could at least watch the door for the night, then Phil couldn’t walk out without Dan knowing. He sat still as he stared into space. “Phil,” he mumbled softly as he tried to hold back his emotions again. He tucked his knees under him as he tried calm down. Everything was too big and too small all at the same time.

The door slammed behind him. Phil had never slammed his door before, but now seemed like an appropriate time. If Phil was being honest, he was even more angry now than he had been when he'd left. He was pissed that Dan had destroyed everything between them, and now Phil was forced back in their home to watch it burn. He didn't want to watch it burn. He was literally aching in pain at this point, and he didn't even think he would be able to sleep. The anguish was overpowering, and it wasn't helping that Dan was sitting so near to him, just through the wall, emotionally falling apart as well. Phil could feel it, the distress, and the terror, and it was tearing Phil apart. He wanted to go comfort the Alpha, but he couldn't. He could allow himself. The tears started again, and Phil could feel himself falling apart at the seams again. Locking his door, Phil allowed himself to start crying, shoving his face in his pillow to muffle the sobs. He didn't want Dan to come and try and make it better while Phil was emotionally vulnerable. He couldn't give back in.

Dan could feel Phil’s pain through the bond, and it only made things worse. Phil felt off limits now. Like Dan was no longer allowed to reach out to him. And he wasn’t. Not really. He waited as long as he could tucked up onto the sofa. Eventually though, he became too restless. There was so much hurt and heartbreak between the two of them that Dan couldn’t bear to sit still any longer. It was all consuming and overwhelming. He hauled himself back off the sofa and started to pace the floor. He ran a hand over his face as he tried to swallow the next set of tears. Eventually, his steps lead him to Phil’s door. He couldn’t walk in, he couldn’t asked to be let in. Instead, he just leaned against the wall next to the door. He could picture the other packing his things. He’d take away the articles of clothing that made Dan’s closet so bright, then he’d take his plushies that made the room cheerful. Phil would take everything that made the flat feel like home.

It felt like Phil had been crying for ages. His eyes ached and his heart hurt so much, and his chest hurt from the coughing sobs. He knew Dan was worried about him. He knew Dan was upset. He knew Dan wanted to fix everything, and more than once, Phil nearly climbed out of bed and went to him to allow him to do just that, but he didn't. It got worse when he felt Dan approaching his bedroom. He expected Dan to plead with him, and knock on the door, but Dan didn't. He expected to have to force himself to stay on the bed, but he didn't. Part of Phil thought that might have helped lessen his anger at Dan, and part of him wished it hadn't. He didn't sleep that night. He intended to stand up, start packing, but he didn't. He couldn’t. It was too hard to even imagine.He felt Dan settle down next to his door, and as the bond numbed some, he realized Dan had fallen asleep. The turmoil was constant though, as was his presence, as Phil finally got up and settled his body down against the wall where he could feel Dan's presence. He pressed his palm to the wall, and wished he could go to the Alpha, but he restrained himself. Why had Dan had to ruin everything? Their trust of each other had been hard won, and now it was gone. As Phil considered it, he knew it was largely down to Chanel, but that didn't lesson Dan's guilt. He'd taken another Omega's word over his own. Twice, Phil convinced himself to get up and pack while Dan was sleeping, and twice, he changed his mind, the pain of the possibility too much to bear. Should he stay? He didn't think he should. He didn't think Dan should be given a second chance, but it was a constant battle in himself because he loved Dan so much he wanted to. Sighing as Phil realized the sun had come up, Phil felt Dan stir. He didn't know what to do, but most of the anger had dissolved. Now, he just felt hurt.

Leaning had soon become sitting, and then sitting had become dozing until Dan was asleep. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep next to Phil’s door, but he couldn’t help it. It was as close to his Omega as he could get. Phil was still his Omega for now, he just didn’t know how much longer he’d be Phil’s Alpha. He didn’t know how long he’d slept when he’d opened his eyes again. Maybe a couple hours at the most. His first thought was Phil, and he could still feel their bond, causing relief to pour through him for just a second. There was a significantly less amount of anger there as well, but it hadn’t replaced the hurt. The hurt ran deep, and it only made Dan wince in return. He could smell Phil as well. He knew he wasn’t gone. The hope that gave him didn’t last long though. Dan was scared and breaking, and yet he knew it was worse for Phil. Guilt rushed over him once again as he thought about what he’d done. All he wanted was to have Phil reassuring him that everything was alright. That he was still loved Dan. That Dan was still worthy of love. It was a bit of a sickly feeling. Had this been what Phil felt when Dan didn’t believe him? Did it hurt this bad when Dan came in yelling and accusing him of hitting a delusional liar of an Omega? /And you were too focused on yourself to care,/ he thought sadly as he pulled himself off the floor. He stood at the door still trying to work up the nerve to knock.

Dan's emotions became even more hectic than before as he woke up. Phil could feel everything ten fold worse than it had been previously, and the worst part was the fact that Phil recognized the emotions. He knew Dan was feeling exactly as he had from the moment Dan had accused him of hitting Chanel, and long past when they went to bed together the night before. Huddled against the wall as he was, Phil felt it when Dan got up. He thought the Alpha was going to go to the restroom, or finally go to his room, but instead, he shuffled a few feet over so Phil knew he was in front of his door, and apparently stood there. Phil was terrified Dan was going to knock. He was terrified because he didn't know what he was going to do if Dan did. He couldn't let his composure fall, but more than that, he was terrified of letting Dan in and forgiving everything in an instant. He didn't even know yet if he wanted to forgive Dan. He loved him, yes, but Dan...Dan had done wrong by him. Phil didn't trust him. How did you rebuild a relationship without trust?

He knew Phil didn’t want him to knock. It wasn’t hard to tell that Phil wasn’t happy with the fact that Dan was standing just on the other side of the door. They couldn’t run around each other all morning though. While Dan would willingly sit the by the door for the rest of the day if he had to, he really didn’t want to. He’d never been scared to come to Phil before. Since day one he’d felt completely in his element with the Omega. Now, he was terrified to be rejected, but he could sense it coming. Finally, he brought his fist up to the door and knocked a few times. “Phil?” he asked through the door. His voice just loud enough to be heard. “Can you just…I know I don’t deserve it, but could you please come out? I’ve been out here all night,” he added hoping that it would somehow make a difference.

The dreaded knock came. Phil winced, and pulled himself into a tight ball, tucking his head between his knees. His fingernails dug into his thighs. His body wanted to go to Dan, his heart did too, but his mind? His mind was still running through the ways Dan had not only betrayed him, but failed him as an Alpha. The worst and best part was at least Phil's original fears of being with Dan had not come true. His Alpha wasn't trying to leave him, but his Alpha was definitely inexperienced. Should he give Dan a second chance, though, was the constant question. "I told you I didn't want to see you," he responded, speaking just loud enough he knew Dan would hear him, but the sound muffled by his own knees. He was too afraid to uncurl, even to speak. "I didn't ask you to sit out there all night." Phil's voice was terse, annoyed, angry. He knew it was. But he also felt like he had every right to be responding the way he was.

At least Phil had said something to him. It wasn’t much, especially seeing how Phil had specifically told him that he didn’t want to see him, but it was /something./ Dan hung his head, miserably again as he moved to walk away. He couldn’t though. Everything inside of him wouldn’t let him leave. His instincts forced him to stay, to fight for Phil’s forgiveness. There was nothing more painful than knowing he’d hurt his Omega. If there was, it was hurting his mate and knowing it could have been prevented. “Please, please just see me for ten minutes,” he said through the door. “I know you don’t have to give me ten minutes. You don’t have to even give me five minutes,” he mumbled before going on. “But please Phil, I’d do anything if you would see me for just a couple minutes,” he said as he pressed his forehead against the door desperately.

Phil's body ached from holding himself still, and he could feel himself starting to cry again. Little sobs wracked at his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. Dan was right. He didn't have to see him. He didn't have to give him any time. He could stay right here, and ignore the other man for as long as it took for Phil to work up the courage to pack and leave. It hurt so goddamn much to hold back, though. It hurt almost as much as it hurt Phil to know what he needed to do. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you," he choked out, hoping Dan would be able to hear him. "You messed up," he added, shaking his head between his knees. He didn't know what to do. Last night, he'd been numb and determined to leave in the morning, but right now? Right now he was an emotional wreck, and knowing his relationship with Dan had ended was literally tearing him apart. That little voice in the back of his head that was telling him it didn't have to be over was slowly starting to get louder and louder, over powering the part of Phil who thought it would be smarter to leave. Standing on wobbly legs, Phil walked over to his bedroom door, and leaned his forehead against it. He thought he could feel Dan doing the same. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Phil raised his hand to the door and practically punched it. "I hate you!" he screamed. "Why did you have to ruin this!? Why did you have to ruin us!" he shouted, starting to sob harder. "I hate that I love you right now!"

Dan felt his knees buckle and he grasped onto the door for support. He didn’t need to pinpoint the hurt and devastation coming from the bond. It belonged to both of them. “Phil,” his voice cracked as he tried to pull himself together long enough to form some words. The words he needed to say were crucial, and he couldn’t afford to screw up again. Dan was long past walking on thin ice. He’d already fallen through and was currently trying not to drown. He had to remind himself to grasp onto that tiny strand of hope. Phil still loved him, he had that at least. Yet at the same time he hated Dan. If Phil had his way, he wouldn’t love him at all. He wouldn’t love Dan right now if he had the ability to pick. “I know I ruined everything. Sorry doesn’t even begin to-to convey how I feel. I don’t know another word for it though,” he confessed as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m not asking you to forgive me, not right now,” he said as the tears started to slip again. “I could understand if you never forgave me,” he gasped. “But I don’t want us to be over. I love you so much,” he said as his voice continued to break. “Fuck Phil, I’d give anything if you’d even consider staying,” Dan said as shook his head against the door. “Please don’t leave me. I don’t care if you come out just to scream at me, just let me see you,” he mumbled,desperate for even one second with Phil.

Phil could feel it, hear it in Dan's voice and through the bond. His mate was devastated. He wasn't even going to try denying what Dan was to him anymore. They were still mate's until Phil decided otherwise, and right now, he didn't have a decision. Dan sounded so broken, nearly as broken as Phil himself felt, and though part of Phil knew that Dan deserved to feel that way after what he'd put Phil through, he also couldn't help feeling just as devastated about it. He sighed as he held back sobs, forehead pressed to the door, fist still pressed to the door, and eyes squeezed shut in pain as he bit his lip. "I hate you..." he mumbled. "I gave you everything I had Dan..." he whispered, lips nearly pressed to the door as he cried. "Why should I let you see me? Why should I stay? What's left for me? I gave you everything you needed, everything you wanted. I treated you like my Alpha, but you...you did not behave like my Alpha, Dan. You betrayed me," he gasped, clenching his fists so hard his nails dug into his skin. "You didn't give me what I needed. You took the word of another Omega, who wasn't your mate, over mine. Why should I stay!?" he growled, slamming his fist against the door again. "Tell me why I should stay!"

It felt like a knife sinking into him as Phil told Dan that he hated him again. There was nothing to soften the blow this time, and Dan was forced to face the reality of the words. He wanted Phil on the other side of the door with him. At the same time though, he was almost glad his mate couldn’t see him like this. His nose was runny and his eyes were red and wet from the tears. Dan knew he looked like he had in fact slept on the floor last night. “I’m sorry,” he repeated again. His voice didn’t sound like his own anymore. Dan felt the weight of everything on him, but he also felt very far away from everything. This wasn’t happening. He didn’t do the things Phil said he did, he wouldn’t have. He adored Phil more than anything. How could have fucked up so badly? “I don’t deserve to be your Alpha,” he said with a shaky breath. “You did give me everything, you took care of me. We both know /you/ deserve so much better than me right now,” Dan brought a hand up to roughly wipe at his face. “I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t listen to you,” he said as a whine escaped him. He winced as he felt the slam of the door again. “You should stay because…because I love you,” Dan stumbled over his words for a moment before going on. “And even if you hate me I swear I’ll die loving you. I don’t want anyone else but you. Even if you move on and find another Alpha, I can’t. You’re the only one Omega I’ll ever love. Nobody else. I’d rather be alone than have another Omega.” Dan ran his hand up and down the solid frame of the door wishing he could touch Phil again. “I’ll wait forever to have you back if I have to. I can do better Phil. Please don’t leave me,” he said again, wondering if his words meant anything to his mate at this point.

"You don't deserve to be my Alpha," Phil agreed. Dan was crying. He could hear it in every hitch of his breathing, and it hurt. It hurt to know Dan was so upset. But what Dan had done had hurt him more. "You didn't listen to me. And what's worse is when I tried to come clean to you, you called me crazy," he replied, shaking his head against the door. His forehead was still pressed against it, and now it was the only thing holding him up. He felt himself starting to cave, his heart to ache as Dan promised him he would die loving him, promising him that he would never take another Omega after Phil, but Dan's promises meant nothing to him right now. He choked back a sob, feeling through the bond the aching loneliness of Dan's words and the anguished feeling of love that was still managing to come through. He knew Dan loved him, yes, but that didn't change anything. "You promised me you would never make a decision without me. Before we were even properly bonded, you promised me that. Your promises mean nothing to me, Dan Howell," he managed to get out, breathing heavy as he cried. "I have to think. I can't - I can't - just leave me alone, Dan. I have to think. I'm not promising you anything. I don't know what I'm going to do, if I'm going to stay, just - just go away. Please. Go away. Let me think." Finally prying himself away from the door, Phil forced himself to go to his bed and collapse on it. He was still crying, the tears turning to sobs, but he hoepd he would be asleep soon. He was so tired, and he didn't want to think anymore. He just. Needed to be alone.

The words hurt just as much as the last had. Dan hadn’t really expected anything else. Phil didn’t trust him anymore. He’d broken everything he’d ever established with his mate. He had no say in anything. While he wanted to tell Phil that it was never going to happen again,he couldn’t. Phil had said it himself: Dan’s promises were just words now, they had no meaning behind them. He stared at the door for a while longer before nodding, even if Phil couldn’t see. “Okay. I’ll leave you alone,” Dan said as he forced himself to backup some. He wanted to tell Phil not to do anything without telling him, or not to leave again, but Dan didn’t have the right. He couldn’t say anything else. Eventually, he moved slowly until he was heading back towards the lounge. He kept glancing back. He wanted his mate more than ever. Silently, Dan curled back up on the sofa and waited. Waited for Phil to decide to stay, or to leave. To decide if he thought there was any chance left for them, or if Phil would hate him for the rest of their lives.

Eventually, Phil managed to fall asleep. Despite the worry and evident pain radiating from Dan, and despite his own feelings of horrible betrayal, he fell asleep. After having stayed up all night, it really shouldn't have been a surprise to him. For the first night in what felt like a week, however, Phil didn't dream. He slept soundly, other than the rattling emotions that jerked him awake from time to time. He could hear Dan pacing some of the times he woke up, and other times, it almost sounded like his mate was gone. He knew he wasn't, though. He knew Dan didn't have school anymore, and he knew that Dan wouldn't have gone either way until he was sure of what was going to happen between him and Phil. It was difficult to sleep with Dan so close, and the anguish fresh and distressing, but Phil didn’t have it in him anymore to think. There was too much to consider, and the only reprieve he was going to get was going to be ignoring Dan completely in the oblivion of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct all hate to the comments. We'll understand <3


	16. Chapter 16

When Phil officially woke, he sighed and rolled over. Already, he missed the smell of his Alpha. Already, he missed waking up in his arms. Already, he wanted to give in, but he couldn't. He physically couldn't. Not yet, at least. He didn’t have a decision, other than that maybe, maybe one day he could give Dan a second chance, but for now, all he knew was that he was hungry. All he knew was that he couldn’t leave. All he knew was that he wasn’t ready to break the bond, and that he needed more /time./ Sitting up, Phil found that he was dizzy, and had to sit at the edge of his bed for a few minutes before he found the strength to actually leave the room. When he did, he didn't find Dan lurking in the hallway. He found him instead staring blankly at the ceiling, sprawled out on the sofa in the lounge. Not bothering to greet him, barely even glancing at him, Phil moved past him into the kitchen and rummaged around for something to eat. He threw away the salad Chanel had made the other night, uncaring if it was a waste as he slammed the whole thing into the trash can. He realized he was muttering to himself, brows drawn together in anger as he threw out the lunches Chanel had also pre-packed away for Dan. The tupperware went into the bin as well, but Phil didn't care. If he stayed, he'd buy new ones, and if he left, well. Then it was Dan's problem. "I'll stay," he finally said, able to feel Dan hovering in the doorway of the kitchen as Phil made himself a quick lunch. He didn't look at him. "I'll stay, but I'm not promising you anything, Dan. You hurt me. I haven't forgiven you, and I don't know if I ever will, but I'll stay. At least until I - until I figure things out."

Dan had tried to rest. It lasted a total of maybe fifteen minutes before Dan realized that it wasn’t possible for him to sleep. Instead, he spent his time pacing around their flat. He’d walk the floor in the lounge before moving into the hallway. At times he’d stop outside Phil’s door and let himself long for his mate. He’d told Phil he’d leave him alone though, so Dan would slowly walk away to find a new place to do his thinking. After awhile, he grew tired of the repetitive movements. Dan let himself fall back to the sofa. He felt tired but wide awake. He let his thoughts take over as he stared up at the ceiling, not knowing just how long it had been. He jumped when he heard the door to Phil’s bedroom open, terrified that the other was leaving. He calmed though once he realized that he was just heading to the kitchen. Dan couldn’t help but get up and wander closer. Eventually, Phil acknowledged him. Dan listened carefully as Phil explained he wasn’t leaving but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t. That didn’t mean that Dan was forgiven. For now though, Phil wasn’t going to take off from him. “Okay. I understand,” Dan said quietly before nodding his head. He stood there for a few seconds longer, keeping a safe distance from Phil, but needing to take in the sight of his mate while he still could. He felt like he needed to create some more space for him though, and eventually, he headed back towards the sofa to continue his staring. He wanted to feel hopeful, but he didn’t think he could. Phil might still leave. There was some reassurance in knowing that Phil would stay, but that could end the moment Phil decided on things. 

Dan didn't hover long. It surprised Phil that, other than acknowledging that Phil had agreed not to leave, Dan didn't bother him. He stood there for a few moments, but turned and left before Phil had even finished making lunch. Surprised but kind of relieved, Phil poured himself a glass of water and ate in the kitchen. He was tense. Confused. He didn't know what he was doing, but he did know that Dan was trying. Phil could still feel his pain or else he might have thought Dan had stopped caring altogether by leaving the room. Instead, it seemed Dan was trying his hardest to give Phil space as he'd asked earlier. After eating lunch, Phil went to the restroom, and then retreated to his own room again. He thought he heard Dan whine, but he didn't react. He was going to stay, but that didn't meant he wanted to be around or talk with Dan right now.

After Phil went back to his room, Dan turned the television back on. He wasn’t really watching it, but it provided some background noise to help Dan relax. He didn’t know how much longer he could take the quiet of their flat. He stayed on the sofa like that, too worried to go to his room. He felt like he needed to stay close to the door, even though Phil said he’d stay. Dan was terrified that he’d change his mind and walk out without saying a word, not that Dan could blame him. Sighing softly, Dan moved so that he could lay back down for a while. He knew he should eat, take a shower, and change his clothes, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to want to do any of those things just yet. He was tried, but he fought sleep off for as long as he could. Eventually though, he felt himself drifting off. 

Phil stayed locked in his room for the rest of the night, shivering on the bed as he tried to think logically. It was hard when he could feel Dan suffering and when everything in him wanted to go and comfort him. Would it have been the smarter, better thing to do to leave? Would Phil have been more capable of making a better decision if he'd left, gone home, and thought through his emotions without Dan around to affect them? Phil wasn't sure, but he'd already made his bed. He couldn't bring himself to pack, and he couldn't tear himself away from his home. It hurt, but he stayed. Eventually, he felt Dan fall asleep, the bond numbing some as he did so. Unable to help himself, that's when Phil creeped out of bed, out of his room, and moved into the lounge. It hurt to look at Dan. He loved the man so much, but Dan had hurt him in a way Phil couldn't even describe. He wanted to be able to forgive him, but it was hard when, despite Dan's tears and the clear regret he was feeling, Phil didn't know if he could trust him again. Crossing his legs underneath him, Phil settled down in front of the sofa and cried. He wanted to reach out and touch Dan, to be held by him, but he didn't. Dan looked devastated in front of him. His face was still wet from tears shed, and his nose and eyes were red. His hair was going curly and mused, and it was clear he'd slept on the floor last night. Sighing, Phil eventually got up, and returned to his room before Dan could wake up. Staring at his Mate wasn’t helping him to make any good decisions, and it only made Phil long for his Alpha even more.

\--

The next few days were tense. Phil's emotions swung between heartbreak and anger, and though he wanted desperately to hate Dan, he couldn't. Dan stayed clear of him, giving him the space he needed, which Phil both appreciated and hated. He wanted Dan to fight for him, but at the same time, he wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be manipulated or swayed into forgiving Dan without Dan actually making tangible steps to making things right. At the same time, Phil understood that Dan didn't know what those steps were. The only thing keeping Phil going were Dan's words, and though he'd told Dan his promises meant nothing, the fact that Dan had said he would wait forever was what was keeping Phil afloat. 

Dan was getting used to the constant bounce of emotions from Phil. Sometimes, he was so hurt it made Dan physically ache. Other times, he was so angry it made Dan want to breakdown all over again. He did what Phil asked though. He kept his distance even if it was killing him. Every time he stayed to himself instead of running after Phil was the most painful thing Dan had ever done. If he got close, however, Dan worried that he might actually be tempted to reach out and touch his Omega once again. It felt like it had been weeks since he’d gotten to hold Phil. In reality it had only been a couple days at most. Dan had managed to do what he’d promised though, and let Phil have the breathing room he needed. Even so Dan hadn’t really moved back into his room yet. It didn’t feel right without Phil there with him. It was stupid. It had been his room longer than it had been theirs. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to stay for longer than a few hours. Nights were spent on the sofa. He’d stay up longer than he should thinking and letting himself feel everything Phil did. Sometimes, his Omega fell asleep before he did. He hated those nights most because then he felt more alone than ever. Dan tried to make the days go by. He’d get up and make himself something to eat. Usually he’d eat half before giving up and throwing it away. ‘Phil makes it better,’ he’d think to himself before finding his way back to the lounge. Today, nothing seemed any different. Dan had already gotten around for the day before settling back down. He turned the television on for the sound before flopping into the sofa once more. He’d been lost in thought when he noticed something. He glanced up at the TV and realized that the movie was on, the one with the Beta and the Omega. He watched quietly, recalling the night they’d watched it together. Dan could relate now more than ever. Even though Phil hadn’t been seeing a Beta, he still wondered what Phil was going to choose. Would Phil still want him after he’d cleared his head? The Alpha in the movie had messed up, but not like Dan had. At least that Alpha hadn’t slaughtered his on screen relationship. Dan thought back to how it felt to sleep next to Phil and how warm the Omega always seemed to be. Dan still felt nothing but love for Phil. Even if Phil did hate him, Dan would never not love him. He thought about the Omega in the other room and sighed. Phil was perfect for him. Everything about him felt like it was made for Dan. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, the way he always knew what Dan needed. Everything. He placed his head on the armrest, turning to face the television fully now. He half watched and half thought about how he was so in love with his mate. 

It was a rough day. Phil was angry again, and this time it was because he could feel the love for him clearly from Dan. It was tinged by sadness of course, but it was pissing Phil off, because today was a day where he didn't understand why Dan wasn't fighting for him. He was locked up in his room as he had been for days, working and fielding calls and fixing web design issues, but it was hard to focus when Dan seemed to be in one of his own moods. Phil wanted him to be thinking about how he'd fucked up, not how much he loved Phil, because that hurt too much. If Dan loved him so much, why wasn't be fighting for Phil like he had been that first day? Dan hadn't been back in their room, though. He slept in the lounge most days, and when Phil did hear him in their room, he was mostly crying. What right did Dan have to be crying, he would wonder. Phil should be the one crying. Phil had been the perfect Omega while Dan had been a shit Alpha. Dan needed to suck it up. Too angry to focus, Phil gave up on work, saved his progress, and left his room to make something to eat. Eating and using the restroom were the only two things Phil left his room for anymore, and he always felt Dan spike with hope when he did so. In return, Phil always rolled his eyes and avoided his gaze. Today was no different as he stormed into the kitchen, having caught sight of Dan watching that dumb movie they'd watched the other day. He nearly wanted to growl at it. That was the last time they were happy, though both of them had been fearful at the same time from watching it. Phil tried to focus on cooking to get his mind off of Dan.

Dan watched as Phil moved into the kitchen, his eyes sad as he took in his Omega’s demeanor. The anger was present again, and it almost made Dan stay seated. It had been five days though, and Dan was growing restless. He felt like he was doing nothing to try and win Phil back, despite it being by Phil’s request that Dan leave him alone. Maybe Phil was ready to talk to him again or at the very least look at him. Dan frowned as he forced himself up. Why was he so scared all of a sudden? Maybe it was the fear that Phil would reject him or tell him he would break their bond. Hesitantly, he headed towards the kitchen where the Omega was currently cooking. “Phil?” Dan asked quietly as he hung back some. “Are you ever going to talk to me again?” he mumbled as he shifted from foot to foot. He wanted Phil to say something, anything. He couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “I’m sorry,” he added in a whispered voice. “I miss you.” 

Phil could hear Dan approaching, and the anger only increased. /Now you want to talk?/ he mused angrily, chopping the carrot in his hands perhaps a little too aggressively. He could hear hesitation and fear in Dan's voice as the man spoke, and it only pissed him off further as he very nearly cut his own finger. "Well maybe you should have thought of that, Dan!" he yelled, starting to cry, his vision blurring as he nearly cut himself again. "Maybe you should have considered the consequences for your actions before you left me out of your life and confided in another Omega!" This time, Phil really did cut his finger, and he hissed as he slammed the knife down and brought it to his mouth to lick at it, all the while still crying, the noises he was making mostly frustration but also hurt as the hurt worked it ways back into his emotions.

“Phil I can’t tell you how fucking sorry I am,” Dan said before shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to. I know that’s not an excuse, but it’s true. I didn’t think things over and now I-“ His words were cut short as he listened to the sound of the knife slamming against the table, and he watched as Phil brought his finger to his lips. “Are you okay?” he asked as the fear faded and concern took over. It was natural for him to want to make sure Phil was alright, and Dan didn’t hesitate to listen. He didn’t even think before coming closer and pulling Phil’s hand away from his mouth. It wasn’t until he was looking over the Omega’s bleeding finger that he realized what he’d done. 

Phil was only growing more and more angry as Dan once again tried to apologize, making excuses for himself and pissing Phil off. It all seemed to come to a head as panic flared through their bond, and then Dan was in front of him, touching him, dragging Phil's finger from his mouth and looking over the wound himself. Phil couldn't help himself then. He tore his hand from Dan's suddenly limp hold as the Alpha realized what he'd done, grabbed his face, and forced their mouths together in a brutal kiss. He felt it as their teeth collided, uncaring as he dragged his teeth against Dan's lip and accidentally bit into it too hard, causing pain to flare through the bond and blood to pool. Ignoring it all, eyes screwed shut and tears dripping down his cheeks, Phil violently took control of the kiss, sucking hard on Dan's bottom lip and then pressing his tongue inside his mouth heatedly. He didn't even care that Dan was too surprised to react. He was desperate and needy, crying out of both frustration and hurt. He missed Dan so much, loved him so much, and wanted desperately to forgive him, but it was hard. Drawing their mouths apart, Phil pushed Dan's head to the side and bit into his neck roughly, licking at the wound he left behind before dragging his teeth to Dan's throat. Dan didn't struggle, making Phil pant and growl as he sucked a hickey into the skin of Dan's neck. His Alpha was submitting, and Phil was reacting desperately to it. As he finally drew his mouth away, Phil growled, "You're mine," before dragging Dan into another kiss. He was panting by the time he was done, falling apart and so, so desperate to tell Dan everything was okay now, but it wasn't, so he dragged himself away from Dan again and began to storm out of the kitchen, his lunch entirely forgotten. "You said you'd wait forever, Daniel Howell. I'm fucking holding you to that!" Frustrated and unsure, Phil slammed his bedroom door behind himself again, and locked himself inside. He collapsed on the floor and began to sob again.

It happened so fast Dan didn’t have time to react. Not that he could have if he wanted too, he’d been caught so off guard. The pain registered as he felt Phil’s teeth sink into his bottom lip. Dan couldn’t bring himself to care though. This was the most affection he’d gotten from Phil in days, even if you could hardly call it anything close to affection. The Omega took control of the kiss, shoving his tongue into Dan’s mouth and forcing their lips together in the roughest kiss he’d ever had. When he pulled away, Dan’s brain finally started to catch up, but it didn’t last very long. The next thing he knew was the feeling of Phil’s hands shoving his head to the side and teeth digging roughly into his neck. Dan didn’t move. Instead, he submitted fully to Phil. He even tilted his head some for Phil as he felt the other’s lips start to suck a dark mark into the skin. After a final kiss and a few words more, Phil was storming out of the room. Dan was left standing there in shock as the feeling of Phil’s emotions starting to run haywire once again filled the bond. He wanted so badly to go in comfort him, but he couldn’t. Instead, he was left replaying the other’s words over and over again in his head. It was hope. Dan would wait forever and a day if that’s what Phil wanted from him. There wasn’t a single thing he’d ever deny Phil again. Dan was Phil’s Alpha. He belonged only to Phil. 

Phil was crying, and he didn't know if he was ever going to stop. He felt like he was in turmoil. It had felt so right, so good to kiss Dan again. And his mate has submitted. Dan hadn't even put up a fight. Phil knew it hadn't been purely out of shock, either, as Dan had arched his neck further to give Phil better access to his throat when he’d gone to mark him, claim him as Phil’s. That wasn't to say Dan hadn't clearly been in shock, though. Dan was still in shock. Phil could feel him trying to work through the emotions as Phil cried in his bedroom. Hope bloomed anew, and though Phil was still angry, he couldn't help but laugh. Yeah. Phil bad definitely given Dan hope, and he couldn't even be angry at himself. Somehow, Dan’s hope gave Phil hope too, and the knowledge that he’d needed so desperately to claim Dan back as his despite being so angry at him that he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to forgive him, showed him just how much he loved Dan. Did he really just want to give up on this relationship? Dan had fucked up. Dan had so much to make up for. But Dan had chased after him, finally seen through Chanel, had acknowledged his mistake. Maybe...maybe Phil could give them another go.

\--

"Look, Dan," Phil started some time later, storming out of his bedroom. "I'm still furious with you. And I have far from forgiven you, but...but I'm ready to start fixing this. I don't want to break our bond," he said, teeth gritted as he held tight to his anger, not wanting Dan go think this was going to be easy.

Dan didn’t know what he was meant to expect. He couldn’t judge Phil’s emotions through the bond. Phil’s conflicted feelings confused Dan. There was still anger though, which was what Dan felt from his Omega as soon as he stepped into the lounge. Even though Phil was still mad, Dan suddenly felt like everything wasn’t going to come crashing down. It was like someone had canceled the destruction of his world. There was such an overwhelming feeling of relief that Dan almost choked on it. He wanted to cry. Phil didn’t want to break up with him. He wanted to continue to be mates. He knew that Phil had every right to walk out on him and never speak to him again. He wasn’t doing that though. It made Dan feel less worthy of Phil’s forgiveness. “I understand,” Dan said as he nodded his head. “I wouldn’t ask you to not be mad,” he said with a slight frown. This was the most they’d spoken to each in days. He didn’t ever want to not hear his mate’s voice for such a long time again. “I want to fix this too. I’ll do anything to start making this right again.” 

Phil crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Dan. His heart was racing, but he could feel the intense wave of relief wash over Dan, and it made his legs crumple. Dan had been so devastated, and a few times, Phil had feared Dan was giving up on Phil just as much as Dan probably feared the same thing of Phil. "I don't hate you," he finally muttered. "I just. Wanted to. You hurt me so bad, Dan," he said, still glaring. "I'm still hurt. Devastated even. But I love you so much, and I can't - I couldn't even convince myself to pack my things, and kissing you earlier was a mistake, but it felt so right...I don't trust you anymore. And it's going to take some time for me to, but I'm willing to put in the effort if you are," he said, starting to feel himself deflate. His heart hurt, and at that point, he just wanted to be in Dan's arms.

"I'd do anything, Phil," Dan said softly s he watched his mate carefully. "I know that I've messed up, I know I hurt you and that I don't deserve a second chance," he said. Dan wanted to pull Phil in, but he was so nervous. Just because Phil said they were going to work things out didn't mean he'd want Dan all over him. He mate was still hurting, and Dan had a lot to make right. "I love you too. I was so scared you would pack your things. I can't picture life without you," Dan mumbled before shaking his head. "I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to trust me again, and if that takes forever too, well...I'll keep waiting," Dan said just as softly as before. "I'm just really glad that you aren't going to leave me and that you aren't going to break our bond. I didn't know what I would have done." 

Phil shook his head. This was the hardest thing he'd ever done. "No, I won't break our bond," he said. "But I almost did. Don't make me regret giving you a second chance," he stated with as much heat as he could. He was trembling now, and he could feel the anger melting away again as much as he wanted to hold onto it, but Dan was in front of him, and he could see Dan restraining himself from reaching out and taking Phil into his arms. "Fuck," he said, eyes beginning to water. "I missed you. I've missed you since Chanel came into our lives," he said, bottom lip quivering, and then, without another moment's hesitation, he let himself fall forward into Dan's arms. Dan caught him with a heavy shudder, shoulders shaking, and Phil knew his mate was crying. He was crying too. "You idiot," he said, biting his lip. "You idiot, Dan. Why did you do that," he asked, tucking his face into Dan's neck and holding tight to his T-shirt. Dan's face was smashed into his hair, and Phil could feel it as the tears dripped down against his scalp. "I can't - you're my mate, but you're an idiot!" he reiterated, clutching tight to Dan. He'd thought he would never get to do this again, and yet here he was, in Dan's arms. He was so warm, and he smelt so wonderful, and even with all the tears and Dan's shoulders heaving with sobs, it was the best hug Phil had ever experienced.

Dan didn’t know how to express his feelings. He knew Phil understood though. As he held Phil close in his arms, he pressed his face against the other’s hair, not bothering to stop his sobs. Phil wasn’t going to break their bond and he wasn’t going to leave. It was the best feeling in the world to hold his mate again. To be able to still smell himself on Phil and to know that they still belonged to each other. “I’m sorry, I really am an idiot,” he mumbled, hardly being able to get the words out. He wasn’t going to let go, never again. “I love you, I don’t want to ever be without you again,” he sobbed as he continued to embrace the feeling of his Omega against him again. “God, I’m sorry,” he said again as he tried to get ahold of himself. He’d been so scared, and Phil had been so hurt and angry. He wasn’t leaving though, and they’d still be together. He’d never felt so privileged to be able to correct his massive mistake. 

Hearing Dan's cries get more aggressive and painful, Phil let go to climb into his mate's lap properly. Though it was partly for him, he also knew Dan needed it more than he could say. Legs wrapped around Dan's waist, Phil moved Dan's head so he could press his face into Phil's neck, and rubbed at his back gently. He was still crying too, but Dan was clearly desperate for comfort, so Phil was going to give it to him. They could take care of the hard part later, and Dan could make amends when he calmed down. "We'll make it better, Dan," he whispered into his ear. "We'll make it better. I still love you. I'm just angry with you. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," he mumbled, holding back his own tears and anger. Yes, Dan had put him through a lot, but he'd put Dan through hell as well. He could afford to be kind to the man he loved, especially when he could feel his regret so strongly through the bond when they were touching like this.

Dan felt assured for the first time in what seemed like forever. He felt the love from Phil flowing through him, and he wanted to drown in it. He knew he didn’t have the right to ask for Phil’s comfort or for the feeling of safety that came with it, yet his Omega was willingly giving it to him, worthy of it or not. “Phil,” Dan whimpered softly as he continued to keep his face pressed into the other’s neck. He’d been so terrified that Phil would stop loving him, that everything they’d had would be thrown away. This moment was the biggest reminder to Dan of just how much he loved Phil. “I’m sorry. Please don’t ever leave. I need so much more time with you,” he whispered as he closed his eyes and cuddled closer to the other. He’d known from the start he couldn’t make it without Phil. 

Sighing, Phil tightened his arms around Dan. "I know. I...I have no plans to leave, okay? You're my mate, and I don't think there will ever be an Alpha better for me than you. But Dan," Phil said, pulling away so Dan was forced to look him in the eye. Dan's eyes were bloodshot, and his nose runny. "I know people make mistakes, and they deserve a chance to learn from their mistakes, but I swear, if you ever...ever take another Omega's word over mine again, if you ever call me crazy or forget to treat me like your partner again, including making huge decisions without me, I will not hesitate to leave that time. I'll always give you a second chance. But I expect you to learn from them, or I don't think I'll be able to stay," Phil said, putting his foot down there and now, and making certain Dan understood his conditions for staying. "I love you," he asserted, when he felt Dan's pain flare anew. "I love you, okay? But I won't stay with someone who doesn't treat me like an equal. I know it was a mistake. I know /you/ know it was a mistake. I know that's not the Alpha you are. But never again."

Dan listened carefully to Phil’s words. He took them seriously. He didn’t want to ever risk losing Phil again. That, and he didn’t want to hurt Phil. That was the last thing he’d ever wanted for his mate. An Alpha was meant to be able to protect and provide. He’d failed Phil and forgotten what it meant to be his mate. That would never happen again though. “I promise,” Dan said quietly before nodding his head. "I won’t ever make that mistake again,” he said. While he hadn’t intended to make that mistake at all, it had still happened. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know I did, but I want to make it right. I don’t want to be that Alpha that doesn’t treat their Omega right. I want you to have everything and to always be happy with me.” Dan frowned as he stared back at Phil. Even though he knew his mate was still angry, he wanted the chance to fix it. Dan would learn from everything that had happened, and he’d remember how close he’d came to losing Phil all together. 

Phil shook his head. He wanted to be able to trust Dan's promise, but right now, he didn't feel like he could. "In time, we'll see," he said. "I just. Can't believe you right now," he admitted, feeling sceptical but full of hope. "But I hope it'll be true," he added, forcing a smile for Dan. Then he sighed, and pressed his forehead to his mate's. "Then make me happy," he muttered. They sat in silence for a short while, both of them thinking on what had happened. Thankful to be in Dan's arms again, Phil felt himself relax a little until he remembered the smell of Chanel on Dan's lips the night everything had gone down, and suddenly, he needed to talk about it. "Why did you kiss her?" Phil mumbled. "I know you said - but when you came after me, I thought maybe that meant you didn't really want her..." Phil asked, opening his eyes and staring at Dan, hurt. "I just. I want to let go, Dan, I really do, but I don't think I can unless we both get closure. Why did you ever believe her over me? You always told me you wanted us both to tell each other everything, but you told me Chanel and you both didn't understand why I felt like you needed to tell me everything. I thought we were in agreement on that. I thought we both wanted that. What happened, Dan? She told me...she told me I was doing everything wrong as your Omega, but what am I doing wrong that she did right?"

He wished that things could just go back to normal. If he could redo everything, he’d take himself right back to his lunch break that day. He never would have talked to Chanel. He never would have gone outside. At the same time though, he realized that this was an important lesson to learn. One he wished he wouldn’t have had to been taught. He understood now more than ever what it meant to be an Alpha. Phil had a lot of things he was asking though, and Dan had to search to find the right words. “I didn’t kiss her,” he said after a few short seconds. “She kissed me. I pushed her away soon as it happened. I didn’t want that,” he said not needing to think about it. “I was yelling at her and she kept going on about doing this all so we could be together and all of a sudden she kissed me and then I was running off to the office to grab her bag,” Dan sighed as he thought back to that night. “I think I listened to her because…she validated my reasons not to stay at university,” he frowned, knowing it was one of the stupidest reasons. “I know it’s stupid, Phil. She gave me an excuse not to go, and for a minute I didn’t feel guilty about it. I should have talked it over with you. I know you would have understood, but you wanted me to stay so bad,” Dan shook his head as he tried to make sense of his own reasons. “I don’t want an Omega who just does what I say and doesn’t question me. I don’t want someone who isn’t going to ask to be included, or doesn’t help make decisions,” Dan mumbled as he felt the guilt come back over him. “For a second though, she made me wonder if it /was/ something I wanted. I only ended up running from the reasonability I had to you though. She was a liar the whole time. It was you I should have been believing. That’ll never happen again. Whatever you tell me will always be the truth. I didn’t see her for what she was. To me, she was this sweet Omega who needed help. When I found out who she really was and what she was doing, I was disgusted. But never for a minute did I ever want her. I said that because I was angry and stupid.” 

Phil felt his shoulders sag with relief as Dan explained that he hadn't kissed Chanel - Chanel had kissed him. He believed Dan mostly for the fact that he remembered the surprise, quickly followed by rage that night, when he'd been walking away from Dan. Part of him, though, just believed Dan because he was Dan. Despite what Phil had said about not being able to trust Dan at all, it was only partially true. Already, he could feel himself cracking. When Dan had promised he'd wait forever, some part of Phil had believed it. He knew that, when it came right down to it, he would always trust Dan - now, he was just cautious. Pulling back from Dan, Phil ran a hand through his fringe. They'd been fighting about Dan going to Uni for so long - most of their relationship, if Phil was being honest, and he should have known that was what would come between them, but he'd trusted Dan to come to him about everything. He really would have understood Dan's decision, and now he felt horrible for making Dan feel like he wouldn't. "That was partly my fault," he admitted. "I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have made you feel like your reasons for wanting to quit school were unreasonable. I knew they were reasonable. I always knew I could let you quit if you told me you couldn't take it anymore, but I just - I just kept convincing myself that you needed me to convince you to keep going, even as you were being pushed past your limit, and I didn't realize that it was all me. I thought I was just...calming you down. Reassuring you. Not controlling you. I'm sorry. I'll try and be more understanding, just...don't take our problems to other people. At least not without including me." Sighing again, Phil tried to pull out of Dan's arms, but the Alpha wouldn't let him go, so Phil stayed. "I would never lie to you, Dan," he said. "I've only lied to you once since I promised not too, and that was because you forced my hand. God, Dan, do you know how hard that was? And when you praised me that night...I knew I was losing you. Chanel told me...Chanel told me she was pretty sure she had you, after telling me you were dropping out of Uni. I didn't believe her, but part of me obviously did, because when we had sex that night...all I could think was that this was the last time, and every single praise from you was untrue. I was a bad Omega," Phil could feel the tears pooling again, a lump in his throat, and he shook his head. "That was the worst night of my life, before...well, before everything else," he explained. "I just...need you to know that I'll never lie to you. I was never lying about her. I think she was faking the bruises, and the abusive relationship with the other Alpha, and she tortured me every day, Dan....I just. I never hit her. I would never hit anyone." Phil was full on crying again, then, feeling terrible and hurt and heartbroken all over again. Now that Dan seemed pulled together, Phil was falling apart. "Fuck, Dan I would never hit anyone. Never." He wrapped his arms around Dan, and tucked his face into his neck. His grasp tightened as Dan promised he'd never wanted Chanel, and he laughed shakily. "God, we were both so...so lost. You promise you don't want an Omega more like her, though? Because I'd understand. I just...wouldn't think I was right for you, if that's what you wanted," he whispered."I just want you to be happy."

“I’m sorry,” Dan said softly, not letting Phil pull out of his grasp. “I won’t go to anyone else again. If I have a problem I know to come to you.” Dan frowned as he moved to hold Phil close as he cried. “I did so many things wrong. You were never a bad Omega. I made you lie.” Dan pressed his face to Phil’s hair again and inhaled his scent. “She was awful and I didn’t see it. I let you down, but it’ll never happen again, Phil. I don’t want an Omega like her. I never did. She blindsided me for a moment. I should have known better,” Dan didn’t want Phil to hurt anymore. He wanted to take it away and make everything better. “I only want you and everything you are. I’m happy with you. I don’t know how long it’ll take before you can trust me like you could before, but I’m going to do everything I can to make things right. I promise that from now on, I’m going to come to you, and whatever you tell me, that will be the truth. I’m never going to let anybody come between us again,” Dan mumbled as he moved to play with Phil’s hair. “I am so happy with you,” 

Phil could do nothing more than hold onto Dan, crying quietly as he let his Alpha hold him back. He was still hurt - how could he not be? - but already things seemed like they were going to be okay. "You make me happy too, and that's all I ask, Dan. We're partners," he whispered, as he finally started to calm down. "I love you," he said, and pulled away again so he could look at Dan. "You're mine,” he added, moving to to run the pads of his fingers over the bruising marks he'd left earlier that day. The hickeys from the last time they'd had sex were still there as well, but faded, and it finally didn't hurt to see them. It felt good, to know that Dan was his.

“I’ll always be yours,” Dan sighed as he felt Phil’s finger tips running across the marks he’d left. “I love you more than anything, and I’d never be happy with anyone else,” he mumbled. He finally felt like things were starting to come together again. He knew it would take time, but for once, he didn’t feel the crushing terror of Phil not loving him anymore. “I don’t want to sleep on the sofa anymore,” he said as he moved to run his hands down his mates back. “I want to sleep in our bed again with you right next to me, and I want to wake up to you again.” 

Phil shivered lightly at the touch of Dan's arms on his sides. "You never had to sleep on the sofa," he mumbled, staring at Dan sadly as he watched his mate's face. There was happiness and relief in their bond, but Phil could feel that Dan was still sad. He knew his Alpha deeply regretted what had happened. "But I want that too. More than anything," he admitted. "I just want to be with you." Leaning in gently, Phil pressed his lips to Dan's softly, and kissed him. Dan didn't try and take control, and it almost felt like the Alpha was hiding away with his tail between his legs - not that Phil could blame him. He led the kiss, enjoying the sweetness of it, and reached up to cup Dan's cheeks. He pulled away. "You never told me what happened with Chanel. Why did you kick her out? What made you realize I wasn't lying?" he asked, unable to help himself to push for more information. "And we still have to talk about your school decision. And our future together," Phil couldn't' help smiling at the last bit, hoping that would make Dan smile as well.

Dan let Phil take lead of their kiss. At the moment, he wanted to please more than he wanted to dominate. Part of him still felt like he needed to do whatever it took to stay out of trouble. He wanted back in good Phil’s good graces. Eventually though, their kiss ended, much too soon for Dan’s liking, but suddenly Phil was asking him another question. “Why did I ended up kicking her out?” he asked as recalled exactly what happened. “First she was trying to tell me that it was okay and that she was there,” he said with a frown. “I told her that it wasn’t okay and I needed to go after you, but it escalated and she kissed me. “ He shook his head, almost not wanting to remember. “She went on like that, telling me she was the one I wanted and that she’d be the perfect mate,” Dan hesitated for a second before going on. “She pretty much admitted to it. She said that she’d worked so hard to get you out of the picture, and now you were finally gone. It was just…a horrible evening. I was so scared that you were gone forever, and she just kept talking about how that it was a good and how her and I could finally be together.” 

Phil had to hold back a low growl at what Dan told him, not because he was mad at Dan, but because Chanel had been so brazen. "She thought admitting the truth to you would make you choose her?" Phil muttered. "What an idiot," he added, feeling annoyed and unable to help himself as he shifted so he was pressed more tightly to Dan. "You came after me in the end, though. Is that why it took you so long? She was talking to you, trying to convince you to stay? Is that why you didn't come comfort me after you yelled at me the night she told you I hit her?" Phil couldn't help all the questions. He wanted to get to the bottom of everything, even if that meant rehashing the whole shitty week they'd had. 

“I wanted to go after you as soon as you’d left. She kept rambling though, and going on about things. It took longer than it should have to get out of the apartment. There were a few times that when I felt like something was wrong, and she would convince me that it wasn’t. Like when I knew you were upset when I tried to punish you,” Dan sighed again as he kept Phil close to him. He felt warm again. It was strange how cold it’d been without Phil around to hold onto. He didn’t realize it until he could fully feel the other’s body heat against him. “That’s not an excuse though. I shouldn’t have listened to her.” 

Phil nodded his head in agreement, ducking his head and nipping at Dan's neck lightly. "You're right. You shouldn't have listened to her," he murmured against the skin, eyes drooping closed lightly as the warmth of his Alpha's embrace soaked through him. "We have so much to talk about," he said, feeling like the fight was far from over, but also tired of it already. Phil had spent far too many days sequestered away from Dan, and now he just wanted to be with him. Sitting up, Phil pressed his palms against Dan's chest, and forced him to lay down. As soon as he was in a prone position, Phil then lay down against him so he was straddling Dan and their faces were inches apart. "But I don't want to fight anymore tonight. I missed you. I love you. And I can feel your regret so strongly, Dan," he murmured against his mate's lips, pressing them together softly again. "I feel like it's been ages since you touched me. Since I've touched you. I just. Want to be with you." Kissing Dan again, Phil pressed their bodies together, aching with longing and need. He'd missed his Alpha so much. He wanted to take back what he thought he'd almost lost. The little thrum of anger and hurt was still there, but it was pushing him along in a different direction. Alpha's punished their Omega's all the time, as did Omega's, only Omega's usually withheld affection and sex to show their feelings. Phil, on the other hand, was ready to take back what was his. His tongue worked it's way into Dan's mouth, pressing against his mate's, and trying to encourage Dan. He took Dan's hands, and pressed them to his hips. "I'm so incredibly pissed that she's the last person to touch you. You're mine, Alpha."

Dan let himself relax as he felt Phil push him down onto the sofa. His Omega was fully on top of him soon after, and then their lips connected in the most blissful way. “I’m yours,” Dan agreed. “And you’re my Omega,” he added in a soft and gentle tone. He wanted Phil in every way possible. He’d have his mate anyway he could get him. Even if it was just cuddling up together on the sofa and sharing soft kisses. Dan would have been more than happy with that. It was a lot more than he’d thought he was ever going to get again. Still, he couldn’t help himself from wanting more. He wanted to kiss and touch, he wanted that physical kind of love that he’d only ever give to his Omega. “I missed you too,” he mumbled as he moved to press their mouths together once more. He didn’t know how far to go though. Dan didn’t want to push his luck in any way. He wanted to please his mate and make him happy. He kept his hands on Phil’s hips. Carefully, he moved his fingertips just under the hem of Phil’s shirt. Not enough to mean anything if Phil didn’t want it to, but enough that Dan could finally feel the other’s soft skin once again. Phil was right. It had seemed like ages now. 

Phil felt that familiar heat start to pool in his belly - arousal. Dan was inching his fingers up hesitantly, and it was clear the Alpha wanted more, but didn't think he deserved it. Phil could feel Dan's hesitation, and grinned into the kiss. He sat up, straddling Dan once again, and reached down to cup Dan's hands with his. "Did you miss touching me, Alpha? Did you miss kissing me? What did you miss most?" he wondered, murmuring the words as he dragged Dan's hands up and under his t-shirt. He was in charge, and he would remain in charge, but he would still submit to his Alpha, and he still wanted Dan to touch him, and he still wanted to be as close as they could get. Biting his bottom lip, Phil rolled his hips a little. "I think what I missed the most was your lips," he insisted, moving Dan's hands back down until his fingers were pushing just past the hem of Phil's jeans. He leaned over and kissed Dan again, just to prove his point, and made an effort to make sure Dan knew that Phil was fully in charge of what they were doing just then. "I want you, Dan," he assured him. "Will you be a good Alpha for me?"

Phil had made it clear that Dan was not going to be the one in charge. He was okay with that though. He wanted Phil to know that Dan trusted him. That he’d do anything to let his mate know that he was his. Fully his. Dan needed to belong to Phil in the same way that Dan needed Phil to belong to him. “I missed so much about you,” he gasped softly as Phil placed his hands under his shirt. He felt Phil’s lips against him and couldn’t help but feel a wave of pleasure and contentment coming over him. His fingers were at Phil’s waist band and he wanted nothing more than to start working on the other’s button. This moment was different from the last time they’d been together. He’d felt sadness and fear coming from Phil. It wasn’t there this time though. He knew that if he searched hard enough, Dan could still find the anger and hurt, but it wasn’t the overpowering feeling anymore. It wasn’t the suffocating kind of emotion from the last few days. Their bond felt much more pleasant now. “I missed your touch, your kiss, the feeling of your skin, your voice, everything Phil. I missed everything,” he finished when Phil pulled away. There was a certain amount of nervousness that Dan felt when Phil asked if he was going to be a good Alpha. Dan’s instincts flared up, but they quickly settled. This was Phil. This was not any Omega. It was his mate, and he trusted him with everything. “I’ll be good for you,” he agreed as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “I want you so bad.” 

Phil was relieved when Dan agreed to be a good Alpha for him, and sagged down to drag Dan's mouth into another kiss. Dan was biting his bottom lip, but Phil wanted to bite it instead. "My Alpha," he whispered as he pulled away, leading Dan's hands to his button and zipper, and nodding to let the Alpha know he had the power to strip Phil. Meanwhile, Phil was arching his neck and moving his hands under Dan's shirt to start pulling it away, urging Dan to mark him up. "My Alpha. You're so good for me, so strong. Mark me, Alpha. I'm yours," he whispered, running his hands up and down Dan's belly now that his shirt was bunched up under his arms. "I want you to touch me all over, Alpha. Show me what you missed. Please, Alpha? Please. I need you to touch me, Alpha, please," Phil murmured, feeling an ache start between his legs as he gave Dan permission to do what he knew his mate wanted, while still holding all the power. "So good for me, Alpha," he whispered, constantly stroking his needs by using that term for him, eyes closed as he stayed still on top of Dan. His fingers inched into Dan's waistband as Dan's hands wandered everywhere, and he played with the button of his jeans. "My Alpha's so good, pleasuring me how I want," he whispered, gasping as Dan touched a particularly sensitive spot. He was in charge, but he could let Dan behave like he was, so long as the Alpha waited for verbal approval for each move he made. 

The fact that Phil continued to address him as his Alpha soothed Dan’s instincts. He wouldn’t deny that it was amazing to hear Phil tell him how much needed him. He wanted to be needed and wanted in every sense of the word. “Your Alpha,” he agreed as he stared at Phil’s neck. Dan /needed/ to be able to mark and claim Phil. His hands moved to undo Phil’s button. His hands were all over his mate, touching everywhere he could. “My Omega,” Dan mumbled as he moved to press his lips to Phil’s neck. The praise Phil was giving sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Slowly, he left dark hickeys against his mate’s neck. Dan nipped gently and pressed kisses to where his teeth had been. “I’ll make you feel so good,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s neck. His hands moved to down to palm at Phil’s crotch, knowing that his Omega had said he wanted to be pleasured, but he didn’t do anything more than that. He would wait for Phil to tell him if it was what he wanted or not. “Omega,” he whispered as he used his free hand to trail back down Phil’s sides. 

Phil was panting as Dan nipped at his skin, palming at his quickly growing erection so sweetly. Dan was being so good for him. Phil hadn't known Dan could submit like this, and though he imagined it was hard for his mate, he appreciated it, and tried to make it as easy for him as he could. "I want you to undress me so bad, Alpha," he moaned, never demanding anything. "I want to undress you, Alpha. Let me undress you," he crooned, leaning down to kiss Dan again, "Want you all over me, Alpha. Your big, strong hands stroking my skin. I missed your touch, Alpha. So good, you're so good. My Alpha. I never want another Alpha, only you," he whispered, moving to suck kisses into Dan's neck as well. He moaned as he felt Dan's hands pushing his pants down his legs, and shifted to help him, finally gathering the energy to pull Dan's shirt over his head. "Roll me over, Alpha? Want you on top."

Dan moaned loudly as Phil talked to him. He wanted to please Phil, but he was starting to wonder who was really getting the most pleasure out of this. Even though they had hardly done anything yet, Dan was already hard and aching for his mate. Phil’s words alone drove him crazy with want. “Mine,” Dan gasped. “I’m your Alpha, just me, I’ll take care of you. Always you,” Dan mumbled as he own sentences started to become shorter and less functional. He found himself only able to use the bare minimum. It had been so long though. Phil’s touch was fire against his skin. Instead of a couple days,it felt like it had been months since he’d gotten the chance to share this with his mate. “Omega, mate,” Dan said as he started to pull the other’s pants down, and then Phil was pulling his shirt off. He quickly did as Phil asked, swapping their positions with a deep moan. Deep down, he knew he didn’t have the full control over this situation. The logical side of his brain knew that, even though his biology wasn’t so convinced. Phil was having him submit in a way that didn’t feel like submission at all. Even if it went against his instincts, Dan was more than ready to give Phil anything and everything he asked for. He wanted to do whatever he could to gain back some of the trust he’d lost. He wanted Phil. He wanted to be inside of him and feel the amazing sensation of being so close to his mate.

Dan rolled them gently, hovering over Phil like he was afraid of doing anything Phil didn't want, but at the same time, the noises he was making were more than Phil had ever heard from him before. Awed, Phil ran his hands up and down Dan's back, stroking the tanned skin and feeling his muscles shift and move. "God, Alpha, you're so perfect," he whispered, arching his back up so his chest was pressed to Dan's. "Want to feel you all over. Undress me?" he requested again. "Want us skin to skin," he begged, rolling his hips up while he was at it. "I missed you so much, Alpha. I'm so needy for you, so hard for you. Can't wait to have you inside me, Alpha. Will you touch me, Alpha? Please, please, I need you," he begged, even as he ran his own hands down Dan's back and shoved them into the back of his jeans and pants so he could grope his Alpha's ass. Dan was looking at him like he was beyond blissed out, and Phil hadn't even touched him properly yet. Was it because he'd thought he would never get this with Phil again, or was it because he secretly loved having Phil in charge? Phil was trying so hard to make Dan forget that Dan was the one submitting to him, and he hoped it was working. "So good for me," he moaned as his shirt, and then his pants came off, and then Dan's hand was wrapping around his bare erection, and Phil was moaning. "Feels so good. Can I touch you, Alpha?" he asked, pushing his hands around the inside of Dan's clothes until his fingers were pressing lightly to Dan's hardened cock, the skin soft and smooth. 

Dan couldn’t help but buck his hips as he felt Phil pressing their chests together. It was amazing to hear Phil call him Alpha like he was doing. It only took a moment or two for Dan to finally get the rest of Phil’s clothes off. Now he could finally touch his mate in full. There would be no fabric separating his skin from Phil’s. His mate had said he couldn’t wait to have Dan inside him. Dan was almost certain it was him who was feeling the most anticipation. Dan nodded slowly as Phil asked him if it was alright to touch. Meanwhile, he was busy running his hand up and down Phil’s erection. He ran his thumb over the slit a couple times before sliding his hand back down to the base and up. “Want you so bad,” Dan mumbled as he leaned up to press their lips together once again. 

Permission granted, Phil bumped his hands fully against Dan's erection, and then pulled his hands out to fumble with the button and zip of his jeans. In no time, he had Dan's pants and jeans pushed to his thighs as his fingers played with his Alpha's erection. Dan rarely let Phil touch like this, and he was thriving on it. Usually, he only got to play if he was about to give a blow job, but this time, Dan's finger was playing with Phil's slit, while Phil's hands were feeling the weight of Dan's balls, and stroking over the thick flesh of Alpha cock. "Fuck, Alpha!" Phil groaned, unable to help himself as Dan stroked him properly. He did the same in retaliation, bucking his hips and whining. He turned his head to expose his neck the moment Dan stopped kissing him, and groaned "Mark me, Alpha. I'm yours." Teeth gently dug into his neck as they both jerked each other, Phil feeling like he was in heaven from Dan's touch and the way he was following direction. Taking the hand Dan wasn't using to stroke him, Phil brought it to his mouth and sucked on three fingers. "Alpha, Alpha, please. I need you so bad, Alpha, please," he begged, bucking his hips. "Please get me ready for you, Alpha, please. Wanna take your thick cock, please."

Dan didn’t think Pihl could ever understand just what he was doing to him. Usually, Phil didn’t get the chance to play with Dan’s cock like he was currently doing. The touches were amazing though. After he started to properly jerk Phil off, the other starting doing the same. Soon enough, Phil was offering up his neck for his Alpha. There would never be a time when Dan didn’t want to mark up his mate’s throat. Now, however, it felt like one of the most important things he could do. He moaned into the bite, his teeth not going deep enough to hurt. Still, he made sure Phil felt it and that there were marks scattering pale skin. When he pulled back some, Phil was taking his fingers and sucking them into his mouth. “Omega,” Dan gasped as he felt Phil swirl his tongue around his digits. He was begging to be stretched and made ready for Dan’s throbbing cock. “Mate,” he panted as his fingers finally slid from Phil’s lips. After Dan managed to kick his own clothes down the rest of the way, he rimmed Phil’s entrance with the fingers Phil had gotten all wet for him. “So tight,” he mumbled before glancing back at Phil. Slowly he pushed one finger inside of his Omega. 

Dan was so hot for him. Phil had reduced him to nonsense words, and he loved how he'd made the Alpha desperate and needy for him. Of course he was careful to make it appear as though Phil was the desperate one, and Dan still in charge as he pumped his hips up. He knew his neck must look a mess, but it only appeased him. This was making up. This was like another new bonding. Dan's fingers pressed past his rim, making shallow pushes as he worked to stretch Phil open for him. "Haven't had you in so long. My body misses you, Alpha," Phil groaned, panting as he pushed back against Dan's fingers. "Oh, please, Alpha," he begged, as he realized Dan was too afraid to go at his usual pace. "Please, please, I want you in me. Please, Alpha, stretch me open for you. I want to be begging and open for you." He squeezed down around Dan to encourage him further, and moaned as he looked down at his mates warm brown eyes.

Dan groaned as he felt Phil squeeze down around his finger. Slowly he pushed another finger in and began to work Phil open for him. “So tight for me,” he mumbled, his jaw slack with want and need. “Always so tight and hot,” Dan moaned as he started to work another finger inside of his mate. While part of him felt like Phil was the one submitting, somewhere in the back of his head, Dan was acutely aware that he was taking Phil’s lead. He’d wait until his Omega said what to do before doing it. He wanted Phil to know that he meant what the said about everything. It was trust and love. Yet it was also the need for his mate, the physical bond he wanted to feel so bad with his Omega. It seemed like it had been ages now since he’d actually gotten to touch or to be inside of Phil. 

Dan's pace sped up as he appeared to grow momentum and courage. Phil grinned, huffing as Dan pressed in at just right the spot. "Alpha," he whined, grinding his fingers down. He tossed his head on the bed, and reached up to scrape his nails down Dan's back. "So good for me, always know how to pleasure me," Phil moaned, unable to help himself as he bucked up. His neck was straining as he worked to take the intense pleasure. "Tongue, tongue, Alpha please, want your tongue," Phil begged, unsure if Dan would do it or not, but hoping he would add the wet muscle to the action. They'd never done this before, but suddenly Phil wanted it as he pumped his hips down. "Please, Alpha. Pleasure me," he whined, aching with need. Dan was being so good for him. Phil had never see Dan like this before, taking direction. Usually, he would ask Phil what he wanted, but Phil never got to just /tell/ him. He always took what Dan was willing to give, but to have Dan give him the power, even if Phil was working to hide that power, made him feel so good. He knew Dan would submit to him right now regardless of whether Phil hid it or not, but he wanted this to be as easy for his Alpha as he could make it, and if that meant pretending to be the submissive one, Phil would take it. And it seemed Dan was going crazy with it, with the noises he was making, and the way he couldn't even verbally tease Phil as he usually did, his brain was so disconnected from his mouth.

Phil wanted his tongue. Dan shuddered lightly before giving the Omega a questioning look. He slowly started to shift himself between Phil’s legs. He’d had to climb off his mate to do so, but he hoped he could give Phil exactly what he wanted. “You want my tongue on you?” Dan whispered as he started to replace the fingers he’d pulled out. He carefully worked to stretch Phil once more, but now he was waiting to make sure he wasn’t about to do the wrong thing. Of course he’d wanted to make sure he’d understood Phil right. “I wanna lick you open,” he gasped as he used his free hand to work Phil’s cock. He licked lightly at Phil’s inner thighs while both his hands worked to pleasure his Omega. Dan would never get over the taste of Phil’s skin. He loved Phil’s pale creamy skin, but it tasted even better. After a moment, he started to suck lightly, leaving more marks into the flesh. The dark marks stood out in contrast to the color of Phil’s thighs. He couldn’t help but moan out his satisfaction.

Dan seemed hesitant, but it quickly became clear to Phil it wasn't because he didn't want to do what Phil had asked; he just didn't want to do the wrong thing, which was even more of a turn on to the already cautious Omega. Dan shifting off of him, his fingers pulling out of Phil, and Phil could do nothing but groan. He wanted Dan so badly, and to hear his Alpha tell him that he /wanted/ to lick him open, was only turning him on more. That's when Dan's hand come down on his cock again, stroking him quickly as he worked his fingers back inside of Phil. Moaning lowly, Phil shifted his hips, chasing the feeling of both of Dan's hands on him, and then Dan added his tongue. He started out with little kitten licks on Phil's inner thighs, moving closer and closer still until he was sucking at this skin, and Phil wanted to die right then and there. "YES, YES, PLEASE ALPHA," he moaned. "Please lick me open, please, please," he begged, shameless as Dan's mouth got closer and closer to his rim. He wanted Dan's tongue inside of him almost as bad as he wanted Dan inside of him. "Stretch me open, Alpha?" he requested. "Get me wet with your tongue, please," he begged, watched Dan marvel at the dark marks he'd left on Phil's skin. Dan's cock was dark and hard between his thighs, turning Phil on even more. He was the one doing that to his Alpha, no one else. "Please," he requested one last time, not wanting to push his Alpha by forcing him to do it, but dying for him to do so nonetheless.

Dan moaned as Phil called him Alpha again. His cock was throbbing now, and he ached to be inside of Phil. He wanted to make this last though, and he wanted to taste Phil in a whole other way. He moved his hands so that he could place them on his mate’s hips. With another small groan, he pulled Phil down further on the sofa so that Dan had the perfect angle. “Omega,” he panted before spreading Phil’s legs further apart and finally ducking his head down between either one of his thighs. Dan had best view of Phil’s tight entrance now. “Phil,” he mumbled breathlessly. They’d never done this before and Dan was excited and nervous all at once. He wasted no time in starting to lick at Phil’s hole. He moaned once more before pushing his tongue into the tight ring of muscles. He repeated the action over and over again. First, he’d prod at Phil’s hole with his mouth, and then he’d lick hotly at it, sucking the skin around it before going back to pushing his tongue in. 

Phil's mouth dropped open as Dan's tongue started to lick at his entrance. He could see his mate's head between his thighs, could see the way his fingers were pressing tight to his hips, wanting to thrash on the bed at Dan calling out /his name/ rather than Omega for the first time all night. Then Dan was pushing his tongue inside of Phil, licking at his walls on the inside, and he couldn't help the long, drawn out moan that he released. Soon enough, Dan was falling into a steady rhythm that was making Phil's thighs tremble with pleasure, and his chest heave with every panting breath; lick, suck, fuck. Lick, suck, Fuck. Over, and over again, Phil felt Dan tasting every part of him, but he couldn't decide what he liked most. All he could think was that he wanted to do this again. "Alpha," he moaned, his voice going throaty and deep, and just as he felt his orgasm coming on, he reached down and grasped the base of his erection to stave it off. "Alpha! Stop, stop, stop!" he begged, screwing his eyes shut and feeling his whole lower body tense as he held himself back. Dan was off of him in an instant, and Phil couldn't help wondering what he must look like right then. "Don't want to - cum yet," he panted, biting his bottom lip and taking huge, heaving breaths of air to calm himself down. "Want you inside me first. Want to come together," he begged, holding tight to the base of his penis until he felt the orgasm slipping away. 

The moment Phil said stop, Dan quickly pulled back. For a moment, he’d worried he’d done something wrong, but he felt nothing but pleasure from their bond. His nerves quickly settled again as he stared at his mate. Phil was flushed and his hair was mused. His mouth was slightly ajar and he was gripping tightly to his cock. It didn’t take long for Phil to explain, but Dan already understood. He nodded instantly as he grabbed his own erection. “I want to be inside you,” he mumbled. He was overwhelmed with sensation. He wanted every single part of Phil. He wanted their lips together, they’re bodies connected, and he wanted his hands all over him. “Want you to finish me inside,” he groaned. Phil had taken away his ability to use proper sentence structure. He was using the minimum to get his point across. He lined himself up before looking back at his Omega. Slowly, Dan pushed inside of him, groaning as soon as he went further. “Fuck,” he cried out as he pushed until he was as far inside of Phil as possible. He paused a moment, taking in the feeling of it. Then, he started to slip back out before thrusting his hips roughly back in. 

It didn't take long for Dan to line himself up after Phil removed his hand from his erection, still panting, but finally sure that he would last long enough for Dan to come with him. "Please, Alpha. Get inside me," he begged, and then Dan was. His mate cried out as he pushed in, bottoming out after a few short seconds. Phil was immediately breathless again, his orgasm rushing back at him. It felt so good to have Dan inside of him though, that he actually began to cry. He hadn't thought they would ever have this again. "Kiss me," he cried. "Oh, please. Alpha. Need you, need you so bad," he begged, gasping as Dan pulled back out, and pushed back in almost immediately. "Need your hands all over me, Alpha. Please, please, please. Touch me, mark me, bite me!" he cried, arching his neck and bunching the sheets between his fingers as he squirmed. He could feel his cock bouncing against his stomach with each of Dan's movements, but needed more. Letting go of the bed sheets, Phil moved his hands to rake his nails down Dan's back, surging up and forcefully taking Dan's lips in his own for a kiss. He took the lead, pushing himself down to meet each and every one of Dan's thrusts as he properly wrapped his legs around him. "Missed you so much," he groaned when he pulled away, digging his nails into Dan's skin. "Need you to make me yours, Alpha. Make me submit," he growled, pushing back against Dan roughly, and finally giving the man permission to properly take charge. Dan's thrusts sped up, and Phil gasped as fingers wrapped into his hair. There was a moment's hesitation - "I trust you," Phil whispered - and then there was no hesitation. 

Their lips collided as Dan’s hands ran over Phil’s skin. He arched up lightly as he felt the other’s nails going down his back. He licked hotly into his mate’s mouth. He teased Phil’s bottom lip with small nips before sucking it into his mouth. He moaned into their kiss as he moved his hips at a faster pace. Phil was pulling away though and saying delicious things as he pushed back against him. Long legs were around him. Dan could feel his own release building. “I love you,” he said softly as Phil confessed his trust to him. He slowed some but he was gripping Phil’s hips now and his movements were more purposeful. He angled himself so that he could find his mate’s spot. Every time he pulled out, he was pushing back in with a slamming motion. “I love you so much,” Dan mumbled as he leaned in to press his lips to Phil’s neck, taking back control now, but unwilling to force Phil to submit. He quickly found the other’s mating glad and started to deliver small kisses. He licked a few times before nipping and eventually full on biting at the gland. He was leaving his mark everywhere he could on Phil’s body. /His/ Omega. Nobody else could ever have him. There was a few days there where Dan didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to do this again. Being inside of Phil was the sweetest feeling. It left him compete. “Mine, only me,” Dan moaned as he sunk his teeth back into Phil’s neck. His thrusts speeding up again as he felt himself start to slip over the edge. 

Dan's hands moved to Phil's hips, locking him in place and forcing him to stop moving as Phil finally shut up, panting, gasping, moaning Dan's name lowly as his mate whispered adoring words as his thrusts slowed, and he began to press into Phil's prostate. He couldn't respond to Dan's sweet words as his mouth had fallen open. Dan had taken the control, but he wasn’t forcing Phil to surrender, and somehow, that was even better. His eyes closed. Dan's mouth came down against his neck, licking and nipping at his gland teasingly before finally sinking his teeth into it properly. A sob wracked Phil's body as absolute perfect pleasure coursed through him, and he lost himself to the sensation of Dan on top of him, fucking into him so hotly. He moaned, surrendering properly as his body went slack other than the way his legs were wrapped so tightly around Dan's hips. He never wanted to give that position up, arching his back so Dan could mark him everywhere and accepting the fact that Dan was his Alpha with full, open arms. "Yours," he groaned as Dan sunk his teeth into his mating gland once again, arching his neck and his hips further against Dan until Dan was pressing so tightly to Phil's prostrate, he saw white. "Dan, Dan, I'm -" He felt it when Dan came, cum sputtering inside of him as Dan moaned, and Phil let go with him, crying out Dan's actual name as he clung to him, His world went white with pleasure as he pressed himself as tight to Dan as he could, never wanting to let go. "Love you, love you, love you," he found himself mumbling as he came down. "So good for me. So, so good for me," he said. "My Alpha. So good for me, Alpha. So good, so good," he said, dazed and hot and sweaty all over. 

He’d wanted it to last as long as possible, but Dan felt his orgasm hit him hard. He cried as he came undone inside of his mate, shuddering when he felt Phil following right after him. “Fuck,” he gasped as he collapsed on top of Phil, still careful not to hurt him. He rested his forehead against his mate’s and panted, trying hard to catch his breath. “Phil,” Dan mumbled softly. He squeezed his eyes closed as he allowed himself to melt into the bliss he was feeling. He was spent, and yet he’d never felt more pleased in his life. He forced his eyes open as his muscles twitched when he started to come down from the intensity of it all. “I love you…Was it…was it good?” Dan asked after a few minutes. He was starting to process his thoughts again and he hoped it had been good for his mate. He’d wanted to give Phil everything he had to give. He moved slowly so that he could push Phil’s damp bangs to the side. 

Dan was resting against him, forehead pressed to Phil's, and eyes watering in a way that told Phil just how emotionally vulnerable Dan was feeling just then. "So good," he repeated again, reaching up to cup Dan's cheeks in his hand. He searched his mate's eyes, and smiled. "You were so good, Dan, so good to me," he whispered, drawing Dan down into a soft kiss, pressing their lips together over and over again. He rolled them over, uncaring when they fell from the sofa, Dan landing on his back with a small oof. Pressing his hips down with a low moan, Phil pushed them back together from where he'd slightly slipped out, and rested on top of Dan. "Fuck, I've never seen you like that," he whispered, kissing Dan again, and loving the feeling of resting on his Alpha's chest once again. "You showed me a reason to trust you, Dan. It'll still be hard sometimes, but you showed me why I trusted you in the first place," Phil whispered, and then leaned down for a third kiss. He never wanted to stop kissing Dan, who was petting Phil as more tears slipped down his cheeks. Laughing a little, Phil pulled back and wiped them away. "'S gonna be okay. I love you. Thank you for giving me that. For giving me all of you."

After adjusting slightly, getting used to the feeling of the floor, Dan started to run his hands across Phil’s sides lovingly. He was relieved to know that he’d done well for his mate. Knowing that Phil was pleased with him sent a wave of contentment through him. It was the other’s words, though, that filled him with love. It would be okay. Phil trusted him even if it would be hard at times. He’d thought he was going to lose him. Dan had been convinced that his mate was going to leave and break their bond and Dan would never see him again. He moved to press his own hand to the other’s face to swipe the tears away with his thumb. “I won’t mess up like that again. You’re mine, and I’m yours. That’s all I want out of life. That’s all I’ll ever want,” he whispered as ran the pads of his fingers across Phil’s cheeks. He never wanted anything else. It scared him to think he’d almost lost it all. Dan knew he hadn’t though. He had Phil. Everything really would be okay. 

Phil sighed as Dan assured him he would never mess up like that again, and though part of Phil was anxious and unbelieving, the other part could not only feel the sincerity, but could remember how distressed and terrified Dan had been. The love flowing between them, and the way Dan had submitted, told Phil everything he needed to know. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Did you like that, Dan?" Phil wondered after they’d been lying on the ground in silence for a short while. "You submitted completely to me. But did you enjoy it?" They were still on the floor, still connected, as Phil propped himself up to look at Dan, happy he was letting himself do so again. His mate looked exhausted, worn out, and Phil had a feeling it wasn't just from the sex they'd just had, but he wasn't ready to sleep. He needed to spend more time with Dan.

Dan didn't really need to think about it. Of course he'd liked it, but he wanted to think about why. It wasn't exactly the submitting that made him happy. Submitting always felt foreign and nerve wracking to him. It wasn't that he'd only done it make Phil happy either. "Of course, but it’s just...It's how I felt, I wanted you to have everything. I figured giving you control would show you how serious I am," Dan said softly as he gave Phil a tired smile. "It's literally impossible for me to not like sex with you. No matter what kind we're having. It's not something I could ever do with anyone else though. Not that I'd ever do anything at all with anyone else," Dan added quickly. "Especially not this."

Phil was glowing with satisfaction and pride, preening as Dan informed him that he would never even consider doing what he did with Phil with anyone else, especially not submitting. "I like having you give yourself up to me," Phil murmured softly. "And you are right. Doing that did show me how serious you are. But I like when you're in charge as well. Thank you for giving me that though," he said, feeling all warm as he pressed down to rest his head over Dan's heart. "God, the only reason I even let you take control at the end was because you gave me everything," Phil admitted. "So good for me," he mumbled again, kissing Dan's chest. "We still have things to discuss," he said, wanting to make sure Dan knew Phil hasn't forgotten. "But I needed that. And I need this," he added as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. "Can I mark you?" he requested, as he realized he hadn't gotten to do much of that himself, and kind of starving for that kind of possession.

Dan sighed softly as he felt Phil rest his head against his chest. It was where Phil belonged and if he could he'd always keep him right there, he would. He was glad that Phil understood the act and that it had had it's desired effect. "I wanted it to be good, I was worried it wouldn't be," he admitted as he nuzzled gently against the other. "I know we have to talk though. Things aren't the same right now," Dan frowned lightly as he realized that even though it felt the same it wasn't. "I need you," Dan said as he wrapped his arms around the other. "Yes, you can mark me.” He couldn't help that his frown quickly changed into a small smile. After everything that had happened, Dan knew Phil wanted that claim on him. 

Sighing softly, Phil began to press kisses into Dan's chest, sucking and biting down gently as he went. He started around the area his head already rested, eyes closed and humming in contentment. He loved when Dan gave this to him. Slowly, he made his way up to Dan's neck, sucking there as well and renewing the bruises he'd left so, so long ago. "I need you too," Phil murmured as he pulled away from Dan's neck, reaching up to press his fingers against the marks he'd left. Their connection wasn't the same as it usually was, as much as Phil wished that it could be. "I think I’ve made that abundantly clear with my inability to leave over the course of the last few days. You're my Alpha. The only Alpha I'll ever have, even if something were to happen. I want you to know that, okay? You promised me that, and now I'm promising you that. Don't be afraid. I plan to stay. I love you." He hoped his words would calm Dan enough that they would make it through this rough patch relatively unharmed after all that they had already been through.

Dan hummed in contentment as Phil pressed his fingers against the marks. He listened carefully as Phil talked. He knew Phil had said it before, that he didn't plan on leaving, but Dan needed to hear it again. "I'm your Alpha," Dan repeated softly. It was almost as if it had a whole new meaning. He'd come so close to losing that privilege he felt like the words held even more meaning now. He'd always be Phil's Alpha and Phil would always be his Omega. They were each others and nothing would change that. "And you're my Omega," he sighed as he let the feeling of relief wash over him again. Phil was his mate and he understood now that they were only ones for each other. No matter what, Dan wouldn't want another Omega. Phil matched his soul and he'd be too empty without him. 

Dan had gone soft inside of him, and as good as it felt to be connected, Phil felt like it was time to pull away. Slowly, he shifted his hips and pulled off of Dan, holding back a whine, and huffing it out when Dan whined as well. "We'll have plenty more time for that," he murmured soothingly as Dan tried to keep him still. Who said it was only the Alpha's job to calm the Omega? Dan needed him. As soon as Dan was pulled out, Phil stood, offering Dan his hand. "Let's go shower. We can talk in bed. I want to go back to our room before we do this," he insisted, pulling Dan up and into him. The Alpha immediately wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, pulling him into a hug, and Phil let him. With a small laugh, he pushed himself up, wrapping his legs around Dan's waist and letting the Alpha catch him. "Carry me," he insisted, laughing as he ducked his head into Dan's neck. He’d missed being playfull like this. He just missed being happy with Dan. Even before Chanel, their relationship had been growing strained. As much as Phil hated to admit it, Chanel had done some good in this. She'd forced them to talk, and better understand each other.

Dan whined when he felt Phil pull off of him. He wasn't ready for him to go, so instead he made an attempt to keep his mate there, but he'd already moved off him. He took Phil's hand and was helped up off the floor. As soon as he was up, he was wrapping his arms around Phil. Of course he'd get the chance to do all of this again, but Dan needed to be reminded again. He sighed as he inhaled Phil's scent. He loved his mated scent, the way their scents mixed together on Phi’s skin. He didn't know if he'd ever verbally told him or not before. Phil just smelt so good. He didn't miss a beat though when he felt Phil pushing up and wrapping his legs around his waist. Dan laughed back as well, placing his hands under Phil’s ass and lifting him up more securely. "Adorable," Dan smirked before he slowly started to make his way towards the shower, careful with his Omega in his arms. 

"Not adorable," Phil disagreed. "Sexy." Dan took them both to the bathroom slowly, and Phil could feel that he didn't want to be parted in any way shape or form. It reminded Phil of when they'd first bonded, and Phil couldnt stand to be parted from Dan, only in the reverse. Dan had been so understanding then. It was only fair for Phil to be the same for his mate. He loved Dan so much that he wanted to do anything for him, and he understood the pain he was feeling. Part of Phil wanted to get angry because he still felt so betrayed by Dan, and didn't think he had any right to be upset, but the other part of him was more understanding of the situation, so he tried to shove the first part away as Dan carried him.

“I’m sorry,” Dan whispered again as he felt a surge of something in their bond. He knew it wasn’t over with. They had things they needed to talk about. Dan understood it would take time to fix everything he’d done. Phil would need to heal and it wouldn’t just happen overnight. Slowly though he could start to right everything. Phil was willing to let him have that. In the meantime, he didn’t want to be parted from his mate. Not for any reason. He wanted to touch and be connected as much as he could. Carefully, he pushed the bathroom door open and sat the other back down onto the floor. “I love you,” he said again as he moved to turn on the shower water. 

Phil shrugged, not having to ask Dan why he was apologizing. "Not gonna lie, I kind of like that you keep apologizing," he mumbled as Dan put him down to start the shower for them. "I'm also not gonna lie that I still feel betrayed, despite understanding what happened better," he added, coming up behind Dan to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head between his mate's shoulder blades. "But I love you too. And nothing can change that. Trust me, I tried," he teased, half serious as he tried to calm Dan some. "We'll get through this. I know you regret it. I just...have to work through my own emotions, still." They climbed into the shower together slowly, with Phil immediately getting the shampoo to rub into Dan's hair. 

Even though Phil had tried to work past loving Dan, he was glad that he hadn’t been able too. He was glad that his mate couldn’t not love him. Dan felt the same in all aspects of his relationship with Phil. He nodded again. They would work through this. He’d keep apologizing for as long as he had to. That, and Dan didn’t think he could stop himself from saying it. At least Phil liked it. Dan knew he owed him so much more than just an apology though. He stepped inside the shower with Phil, sighing softly as he felt the warm water come down on him. Already Phil was grabbing the shampoo and pouring some into his hand. “Do you wanna wash my hair?” he smiled. Even so, he was still waiting for his turn to do Phil’s. He knew how much he liked it and Dan liked doing it. He loved the feeling of Phil relaxing under him and how he got the chance to play with the other’s hair. 

"I want to wash all of you," Phil agreed, pushing Dan backwards until he was up against the far wall, and situated himself in between Dan's legs. "Close your eyes," he insisted, taking the moment to get his hands all over Dan in an attempt to reclaim. He wasn't sure how much Chanel had touched over the course of their week talking and sharing more than Phil had ever wanted Dan to share with anyone else. He knew some of the more intimate areas had been avoided, obviously, or else, knowing what he knew now, he was sure Dan would have figured things out sooner. Still. Getting to take his territory back was important to Phil as he scrubbed the shampoo into Dan's hair, taking the shower head from the wall and rinsing him, before grabbing the washcloth and methodically running it over every inch of Dan's body. He could feel some of the hurt resurfacing despite himself, but just kept going, eventually giving in to what he needed to follow the movements with soft kisses, and nips to Dan's arms and chest. "Lift your chin," he asked, staring Dan in the eye as he waited to get what he wanted. He feared, one day, Dan would reject his demands for submission, but he rarely even pulled the card. Lately...lately though Phil had needed it more than usual. Dan lifted his chin, and Phil sucked a mark against his adams apple before scrubbing at the skin. He did Dan's bottom half last, his fingers playing with his softened cock and his balls just because he could as he ran his fingers over them. He liked that he owned every inch of Dan, and would never get over the fact that he would get to touch. Eventually, he ran out of skin to touch, and stroke, and clean, so he dropped the washcloth and moved from between Dan's legs to instead grab the shower head and rinse his mate once again. 

Dan didn’t hesitate to tilt his head for Phil. He let him suck a dark mark into his skin, sighing as he felt Phil’s hands move to touch and fondle. Eventually, the gentle touches had to come to an end. He closed his eyes again as Phil started to rinse the soap out of his hair and off his body. As soon as the suds had been washed down the drain, he moved to grab the shampoo again. He poured some into his hand and pulled the other close to him again. “You’re so perfect,” he said softly as he moved to work his fingers and the shampoo through Phil’s hair. It was meant to sooth Phil, but Dan wondered if maybe he was the one getting the most comfort out of the action. He scrubbed lightly as he made sure to get every inch of the Omega’s scalp. He continued to work his hands through dark locks long after it was needed. Afterwards, he moved to grab the fallen washcloth. “Can I clean you?” he asked, still wanting to make sure he wasn’t doing anything Phil didn’t want him to. He wanted to touch every part of skin, but part of him still expected Phil not to want it. 

Dan's fingers were like magic in his hair, just like they always were, and Phil sighed softly as he massaged Phil's scalp far longer than he had to, and far longer than Phil had massaged Dan's scalp. His arms came up to caress Dan's chest as Dan worked his fingers through his hair, glad that his mate had pulled him close again. He loved being so close to Dan, especially now that he’d almost lost that. It was comforting to be touched by Dan, and when Dan rinsed his hair and asked for permission to clean the rest of him, he couldn't help but smile. Somehow, having an Alpha who was so willing to be careful with him after what had happened, made him even more happy. His Alpha had been so good for him all night. "Yes," he whispered, leaning up to kiss Dan softly. "Take care of me," he encouraged, grabbing their body wash for Dan to re-lather up the washcloth. 

He was more than willing to take care of Phil in any and every way he could. After taking the now lathered up washcloth from Phil, Dan started at his chest. He ran the cloth across smooth pale skin before moving on to Phil’s arms and shoulders. He was careful and gently, cherishing every part of his mate. He took longer than he needed to, soaking up the feeling of getting to touch and love. “I love you,” he whispered again. He didn’t know how many times he’d said it already. It could never be enough though. He went on to wash Phil’s belly and then down lower. He cleaned every part of him, his hands ghosting over Phil’s most intimate parts. He lingered for a bit before running the washcloth down his thighs and legs. “So perfect,” he mumbled again as he finally finished up. He could easily start all over again but he noticed how the water seemed to be cooling down. He rinsed Phil off before turning the water off all together. Dan hurried out only so that he could grab a towel and hold it open for Phil. 

Dan's touches were much softer than Phil's. While Phil had been attempting to claim, Dan had been worshiping, murmuring sweet words the whole time. Feeling a little flushed, and a lot adored, Phil hated the fact that Dan was rinsing him and shutting the water off already. It felt much too soon for their shower to be done. Sighing, he shook his head a little as Dan climbed out of the shower like his ass was on fire, and followed suit. He soon realized that Dan was trying even harder than normal to take care of Phil, having already gotten a towel ready for Phil. Ducking his head to hide the small smile, Phil climbed into Dan's arms, and allowed Dan to wrap him up. "Thank you," he said quietly. The towel was soft against his skin, but nothing like Dan's adoring hands had been. Sighing again, Phil began to scrub himself dry. "Dan," he started slowly, unsure what he wanted to say. "Dan, I...I missed you, so much. Every minute she was here was like torture, and I thought I'd lost you forever." His breath caught. He felt like they'd already talked the Chanel situation to death, but at the same time, he felt like they hadn't talked about it enough. He still felt so raw. Passion and anger had driven all of his actions tonight, but the feel of Dan's affection and regret, the way he was so gentle with Phil in his attempt to assure Phil that he still loved him so much, just made his chest hurt in both a good and a bad way. Dan adored him. He could feel that like no other. Being bonded the way they were made it difficult to hold onto any feelings, especially ones that made Phil think he couldn't fully trust Dan. 

After wrapping Phil up in the towel, Dan moved to grab his own. He’d been drying off when Phil interrupted the silence. His heart ached at what Phil was telling him. They’d both thought they’d lost the other. Phil had felt it a lot sooner than Dan had though. “I never meant to hurt you. Even if you can’t trust me for a while, just know that I never wanted that for us. I was really stupid, Phil,” he said as he felt his own eyes water some. He quickly shook the tears off as he moved closer. “I’m an idiot, but I adore you so much. You’re my whole world. I’m sorry I didn’t act like it. I should have showed you ever day. I tried so hard not to let anyone or anything hurt you. I never thought I’d be the one to do it,” he sighed as he reached up to brush wet stands away. 

Dan came closer to Phil, swiping wet hair out of his face as he spoke, his eyes watering. Phil stared at him, unwilling to ever refuse to look Dan in the eye again. He wanted to share everything with Dan, and that meant not hiding ever again. "You were stupid," he agreed with a small laugh. "And you didn't protect me from Chanel either, but you were blinded by her. Just...You can't protect me from everything Dan, but at least trust me. What hurt the most was the fact that you didn't trust me. That you stopped talking to me. Finding out how close to you Chanel had gotten, to the point where you were making decisions with /her/ over me, and taking /her/ word over mine, is what hurt. Anything else I could have taken, but /that/?" Phil shook his head. "Come on. I wanted to do this in bed. Please? I just want to be close to you." Phil could feel himself choking up again, but he just wanted the safety of their bedroom before they talked more. 

Dan didn’t know what to say. He figured it was best if he didn’t say anything. Instead he listened. He’d hurt Phil and he wouldn’t belittle him with some petty excuse again. He could only agree. He didn’t know how he’d slipped from taking Phil’s word to taking hers. He felt the guilt surge through him again. He’d messed up once, but it wouldn’t happen again. He’d never take anyone’s word over Phil’s again. He’d always trust his mate. If anything, he’d learned how to be a better Alpha to Phil. His biology may have been Alpha, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t failed to be one. “Yeah, let’s go get in bed,” he agreed as he lead them out of the bathroom door and into their bedroom. 

Phil could feel the guilt taking over Dan once again, and sighed sadly as his mate took his hand. Phil dropped the towel to the floor in the hallway, uncaring as he finally stepped past his old bedroom and into Dan's. Dan's scent mixed with his wafted over him the moment he stepped through, and he finally understood why Dan had been unable to stand sleeping there for the last few days. Their scent was fused together all over the house, but not like it was in here. Grabbing a pair of Dan's pants, Phil pulled them on without asking, pushing Dan into bed before his mate could get dressed as well. The sheets were a wreck, and the bed unmade, making it easier for Phil to get into bed and immediately cuddle up to Dan. He didnt say anything as he rested his ear over Dan's heart once again. 

As soon as Phil pushed him down onto the bed, Dan was wrapping his arms around him. He didn’t mind his absence of clothes. It only made him feel closer to Phil. He pulled the blankets up and around them and relaxed further into the bed. It felt good to be back in bed with his mate. He’d missed the feeling of their legs tangled together while they lay cuddled up next to each other. He held Phil close as he buried his face in the other’s hair. It felt like ages since they’d slept together. Dan instantly felt relaxed and at ease. Phil was close, and their scent filled the room. “I missed this so much,” he sighed. 

"Me too," Phil murmured in response, sighing again. "I wish...I want to wish that Chanel never came into our lives, but I can't make that wish when I know that there was tension between us before she got her, and even though I hate what she did to us, I don't hate that she forced us to face that tension. Something was going to snap, Dan. I just...wish we had snapped it ourselves," he explained, sighing as he closed his eyes. "It's my fault as much as it is yours. I should have known you needed a break from university. I just. Thought that, every time I convinced you to stay, I was rejuvenating you to finish, not forcing your hand. Can we talk about that, Dan?" he asked. "I think that's the root of our problems, and I don't want something like that to happen again. I know we both just never wanted to keep fighting, so we gave up too easily, but we can't do that with our problems. We have to work them out."

Dan understood what Phil had meant about wishing it was them who’d snapped it instead of Chanel. Maybe then there would have been significantly less pain. He knew too though that something was bound to give way. He’d thought that the university argument was something he could brush of, like if he’d just kept going and tried to avoid the fight everything would be fine. It only escalated though. Phil wanted to talk, and Dan could give him that. Even now though, the topic made him want to shrink back. It was the least he could do for his mate though. “I don’t feel like it’s just as much your fault,” he sighed softly. “At first I thought it would get better. You kept reassuring me it would. And then it didn’t. It got worse, but I stayed. I wanted to stay for you, so that I could have a better job and everything like that. I wanted you to be proud that I could finish what I started,” Dan mumbled sadly. “And then it got to the point where I didn’t want fight about it anymore. It was easier to make myself go then it was to argue with you. I know you didn’t intended to /make/ me go. I didn’t communicate how I felt about it very well though. I didn’t talk it over with you like I should have. I guess I didn’t really know how,” he frowned, unsure how to go on. “I won’t do that again though. I know it’s important to talk to you about what I need.” 

Phil frowned. "Don't, Dan. It wasn't just your fault. I didn't try harder to get rid of the tension, either. I thought that if I just ignored it, eventually it would just go away." He sighed, sitting up so he could look at Dan properly despite wanting to stay cuddled up. "Was it my fault for not making you feel like you could talk to me? Or did you just not know how to tell me that school was just getting harder and harder?" Phil asked. "I'm sorry for making you think you had to finish school for me. I know you want to take care of me, but if getting a degree isn't right for you, then you can care for me in different ways. It's not unusual these days for the Omega to work and make the money. I'm not saying not getting a degree means you won't get a job, but Dan...it's okay if you get some other kind of job. It's okay if we both have to support each other. I love you. I want you to be happy, and if school wasn't making you happy, I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to keep going."

Dan hesitated for a moment. He wasn’t sure what the exact answer for that was. “No, it wasn’t like I didn’t think I could talk to you,” he frowned. “I mean, I know that if I talked /enough/ I’d eventually get through to you. I didn’t know how though, I didn’t know how to explain that it was getting worse and that I was struggling to keep up. Maybe it’s what I’m trying to get a degree in, or maybe I need to change universities. It was just too much. I felt stupid being in class and not ever knowing what was being talked about.” He sighed again as he stared back at Phil. “I want to go, and I want a degree…I just need a second to breathe, to figure it all out. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t know how to explain it and I guess…I didn’t know if you would validate that or not,” Dan admitted. 

Phil's heart broke all over again at Dan's words, and he sat up so he could stare down at Dan. It hurt to hear that Dan hadn't thought Phil would validate his feelings, and it hurt to realize he hadn't been giving his Alpha what he needed. "Dan...of course I would have validated your feelings..." he said, trailing off as he realized he never really had when Dan came to him. Instead, he'd just encouraged him to deal with it. Shaking his head, Phil searched for Dan's hand on the bed and squeezed it. "I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I did that to you," he mumbled, thinking of Chanel and how she'd listened to everything Dan had to say. It hurt even more as the reality that maybe Phil wasn't such a good Omega sunk in. He sniffled, closing his eyes and trying not to cry. It was his fault his Alpha had found another Omega to go to.

“Please don’t feel bad, please,” Dan said hurriedly. He held Phil’s hand in his own. “It wasn’t your fault. I’m the one who doesn’t know how to communicate,” he frowned again. It /wasn’t/ Phil’s fault, not really. He’d been scared that his reasons for not wanting to finish the semester were lame excuses. He didn’t want to go to Phil and say it was too hard or that he felt like he was wasting his time. He didn’t know how to put everything in the right words, though. He wouldn’t have blamed for Phil thinking that he just needed to buckle down and get it over with. It was a combination of things. “You didn’t do anything to me, I promise,” he said as tried to comfort his mate. He could feel that Phil was upset and he didn’t want him to be. 

Phil shook his head. "You went to another Omega because you didn't think I would validate your concerns, Dan! Of course that's my fault! My own Mate didn't think I would take him seriously..." he trailed off as he began to choke up. "I just. Clearly there's something wrong if you're afraid to come to me!" The tears started then, and as angry at Dan as he was, he was starting to get angry with himself. "Fuck," he muttered, shaking his head again in an attempt to dispel the tears. "Fuck, I just. Maybe I should go."

As soon as Phil said he might leave, Dan hurried to wrap his arms around him instead. “Please don’t go, you said you wouldn’t,” Dan said, panic starting to sink in. “I know /now/. I know I can come to you,” he closed his eyes for a moment as he fought off his own tears. “I’m not afraid,” he mumbled as he opened his eyes back up. “But when I say the reasons out loud, even I couldn’t take them seriously! I couldn’t expect you to. You kept telling me to hang in there and that it would get better and that we could study together,” Dan said. “And I tried to do that, I really did. If I had just been able to convey what it was like then I know you wouldn’t have felt the way did about it. Please don’t go. I screwed up a lot. This isn’t you not validating me or whatever. We both know I fucked up, but we understand what went wrong, right? We can make it better now.” 

Dan's panic was so severe that Phil actually forgot to be angry at himself. Dan had pulled him back down and into his arms, speaking quickly as he tried to calm Phil down. Eyes wide as Dan clung to him, Phil could do nothing other than listen. "Dan..." he whispered, struck again by just how remorseful Dan was for what had happened. Phil finally returned the embrace. "I'm not leaving," he reassured, feeling stupid for even having uttered the words. "I'm sorry. It's okay. You're right. We understand what went wrong, we can make it better now," he said, doing everything he could to calm Dan down. "I'm sorry, shh, now. It'll be okay. It'll be okay," he whispered, lips warm against Dan's neck. "Shhh, I'm not leaving." For a while, Phil just worked to calm Dan down until the panic had faded, and then he considered his words. "Next time, even if it does sound stupid, just talk to me," he begged. "I don't ever want this to happen again."

For a moment, Dan had been terrified that Phil really was going to leave. His words though finally started to calm him down. It wasn’t until he was fully reassured that his mate wasn’t going to get up and leave that he nodded softly. He’d relaxed with the feeling of Phil’s lips against his neck. “I’ll tell you everything from now on,” Dan agreed as he nuzzled against Phil’s neck. In the beginning, before their bond, he’d done it to scent his Omega. Now he found himself doing it out of comfort and familiarity. Phil wasn’t going to leave. He was right there with him. He took a steady breath before nodding again, feeling more confident this time in response. “We’ll fix things.” 

It felt comforting to have Dan scenting at his neck lightly, nuzzling him as they embraced. Nodding in agreement, Phil sighed again. This was harder than he'd expected. Eventually, he pulled away from Dan. "Okay. So you've dropped out of university. Did you hate Law? Was that the problem? Or do you think you need to quit school altogether for a while until you figure out what you actually want to do?" Phil asked, deciding this was something they were going to talk about right now since it appeared to be the one thing that had pushed everything else over the edge. "We're partners, Dan. We can figure this out together, no matter how dumb anything sounds in your head. I don't care if you hate Law. I don't care if you hate university. We'll figure this out, okay? Together."

Even though he hated talking about it, Dan knew this was one of their biggest problems. He had to discuss it with Phil. He needed to. It was one of the first steps to making things right again. He glanced away for a moment before nodding. “I hate Law,” he sighed. Already, he could feel the weight and pressure start to alleviate. Another thing Dan hated to admit was that he didn’t know what he wanted to do in life. “I’m not sure what I want to major in, though. I would like to keep going though. I don’t want to stop going altogether. I’m not sure what I want to do though. Are you disappointed?” he asked almost sadly. He knew he wanted to finish university, but that was as far as he’d gotten with his plans. “I want to have everything figured out, Phil, I really, do especially for you, and I will get there, but...but I need your help,” he said, knowing now that he couldn’t do it without Phil. 

Phil smiled in relief, shaking his head and taking Dan's hand in his for reassurance. "Of course I'm not disappointed. I understand completely, Dan. Not everyone just knows what they want to do with their lives. That's the point of going to school," he said, squeezing Dan's fingers softly in his. "Look. Let's see how soon you can re-enroll, and then you can take one class at a time until you've decided on something you want to major in. There's plenty of general education classes you can still take for credits while you figure things out." Reaching out, Phil lifted Dan's chin to force him to look at him, tired of avoiding gazes. "You'll always have my help, Dan. That's what I'm here for. I love you, and I'm never going to leave you all on your own."

“I love you too,” Dan said softly as he stared back at Phil. He felt the relief come over him. “I’d like to take one class at a time,” Dan nodded in agreement. It sounded a lot better than trying to take three or four at once and not being sure if he really liked them or not. Dan rested further back into the bed, finally feeling like he’d accomplished something when it came to university. Talking to Phil had made it better, easier even. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, you know?” he said, not being able stop his own smile. “I’d be really lost.”

Phil snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah? Then don't be an idiot and talk to me," he teased, nudging Dan's side with his foot. He was smiling, though, feeling the relief course through Dan again. He seemed more relaxed already, and as though he'd been holding onto the pain of university for longer than Phil had realized. The absence of that pain was the only indication that it had really been there. It upset Phil more than he wanted to admit, but at the same time, he was feeling the same relief as Dan. A weight felt like it had been lifted from both of their shoulders, and just knowing that they were finally talking about their problems made Phil happy. He was never going to let what happened with Chanel ever happen again. "Hey. Are you feeling better?" he asked. 

“I am,” Dan said as he ran his hands down Phil’s back. He was in bed with only person he could ever love. He’d finally talked about the pressures of university, and they’d come with a plan. He was able to touch and hold Phil now. He was definitely beginning to feel better now. He hadn’t realized it, but Chanel had been this horrible presence that made their home feel colder. Phil was content with him, something Dan hadn’t felt in days, and their home was warm again. “Things feel better,” he added. Things were not in the constant state of falling apart anymore. He could literally feel the pieces being carefully placed back together. They were taking steps in the right direction now. For the last two, almost three weeks, Chanel had robbed them of their peace. Dan knew though that it was back. 

"Good," Phil murmured, leaning into Dan's light touches and stroking of his skin. It always felt nice to be touched by Dan, but with soft contentment flowing between them, it was even better. Their bond hadn't felt like this for at least four months, but especially not in the few weeks. Chanel had been the main agitation, but Phil wasn't going to pretend to himself that this wasn’t partially his fault. "Is there anything else I need to know about before we let this go?" Phil wondered, already wanting to get past this giant lump in their lives. The after effects weren't going to drain in one night, no, but Phil was tired of being angry. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you still have a lot of making up to me to do, but...I mean, Chanel had a lot to say to me about her time with you. I will never believe someone over you, but...I just want to know how much of it was true. Did you really share so much with her? About us? About me? She was convinced she was the better Omega for you. You can't imagine how much it hurt to hear her tell me that you were opening up to her so much."

Dan knew he still had a ways to go when it came to making things up to Phil. He could do that, as long as he knew the other wasn’t ever going to leave - albeit permitted that Dan didn’t screw up again, which he knew wouldn’t happen like that again. “I talked to her about some things, yeah,” he sighed as he tried to recall what had been said between the two of them. “Phil, I never said anything negative about you. I never told her that I was unhappy with you as my Omega, or that I wished I could be with someone else. I would never insult you or say anything like that to her or anyone else. I mentioned our bond and that we’d had trouble with it the first time. Right after though, I told her how worthwhile it had been,” Dan said with a frown as he started to piece together where Chanel might have gotten the bad things from. “She left out a lot of things I said if she tried to convince you that she was better for me. I did tell her that I wanted to drop out of university and that I wasn’t happen at college, but I told her that I was doing my best because I love you and I wanted to provide for you. I’m sure she left out the real meaning of everything I said to her.” Dan hoped that Phil understood that. “I love you, I don’t want an Omega like her. I don’t want someone who behaves like they’re below me. I want an equal who can give me their trust and vice versa. I want you. And in exchange, I’ll always give you all my trust. I know I’ve abused your trust and I didn’t act like the Alpha I know I am, but I promise I’ll never do that to you again.” 

Slowly, Phil allowed some of what had hurt him the most to heal over. He knew Chanel was a liar, and he'd promised to always take Dan's words to heart, so he relaxed as Dan assured him that things had not been how Chanel had made them seem. Taking one last breath to steal himself, Phil asked "So I'll never find out something new you never told me? You've told me everything?" Part of Phil still feared that, maybe, Chanel had gotten to Dan in some other way, and he wanted to know if that was true now, not sometime in their future over some slip up.

Dan felt his heart sink as he recalled a couple other things he should probably make sure he mentioned. It was better to say everything now and have it out on the table, though, no matter how much Dan just wanted to be done with this part of their lives. Dan agreed with Phil. He didn’t want to have to bring something up months later. He didn’t want this to be a recurring issue. “Well, she pushed a lot to be harder on you. She-”Dan stopped, he needed to take another deep breath to go on. “She convinced me of alot of things. I wanted to go to you that night. You were so hurt when I accused you of hitting her. I mean, rightfully so, but I wanted to comfort you and just make sure you were okay. .She talked me out of it though.” Dan frowned, wishing that he could run his hand over his face. He didn’t want Phil to be angry again. It was better if it happened now rather than later though. “She wanted me to enforce some kind of punishment. I guess that was my way of doing it. I didn’t say goodbye to you that morning, I didn’t speak to you again... she said you needed to know I was upset with you,” Dan mumbled. He felt the same guilt from before washing over him once again. He hated how much he’d let Phil down. “I was stupid for listening to her, but I’m not going to lie and say that’s not what happened. There wasn’t any reason to punish you but I did, and I didn’t go to you when I should have,” Dan confessed quietly. 

It hurt to hear that Dan had been punishing him that night, but he'd seen it coming. Hearing the words was both relieving and painful. Nodding slowly, Phil bit his bottom lip. "Okay...how did she want you to punish me?" he asked, almost not wanting to know, but needing to hear it. "You've never...you've never really punished me before. I think I knew that night that she was the one keeping you from coming to me, but at the same time, you were so angry, I thought maybe it was your idea. I just...you've never been the type to punish me. You were wrong on that occasion, but do you think...do you think in the future you'll punish me again?" he asked, fearing the answer. It hurt so much to consider that Chanel's influence would last, but Phil needed to know. Fear coursed through him; sure, Dan was remorseful, but could Phil trust him if he'd been so easily convinced to do something to Phil he'd never done before?

Dan hated the fear and hesitation he felt coming off of Phil, but he’d put that there and he’d let himself be talked into the course of action. “She thought it would be better if I made you come to me instead. Chanel thought that if I rushed off to comfort you…you wouldn’t learn anything from it. She suggested that I not speak to you until you’d came and apologized for everything. Really, she just wanted me to ignore you. I don’t know what kind of punishment it was meant to be. I think she wanted me to ignore you overall,” he mumbled, knowing how stupid it all sounded now. “I don’t want to punish you,” Dan said carefully. “I can’t promise that I’ll never insist on you listening though. Phil, I don’t want to cross the line of being a concerned Alpha and a controlling one. I don’t want to punish you. I’m not that type of Alpha. I’d rather talk things out and handle situations as they arise,” Dan said with a serious tone. “I’m not going to deny you affection or ignore you. I was cracking by the end of the day, honestly. It was wrong and it’s not going to happen again,” Dan frowned as he tried to put his thoughts into the correct words. He wanted to be able to make good decisions for them, but he’d always include Phil from now on. “Please don’t be scared that I’m going to punish you or hurt you. I don’t want that. I never want you to hurt like that again. I know it’s asking a lot, but I hope you know that,” Dan said. “I want to be your Alpha, but I don’t want you to fear me. I don’t want you to worried that I’m going to do the wrong thing.” 

/Too late,/ Phil thought bitterly, trying to chase the thought away as he bit his lips again. Dan had never crossed the line before Chanel came along, and he wanted to believe that he never would again, but it was hard. "You don't have to force me to listen," he replied a little angrily, knowing he was being a contrary jerk and that there had been times when Dan had had to force him to sit down and listen. He knew there was no reason to be so defensive, but he couldn't help himself as he bristled. He shouldn't be so angry again, when he already knew Dan wasn't that kind of Alpha, but the anger was covering the fear. Dan's words were reassuring, but with Phil feeling how he was at that moment, he couldn't help bristling at the Alpha's tone. Ignoring Dan's pleas for Phil not to fear him, he rolled over, laying on his back next to Dan, and tried to force himself to calm down. "Anything else, Dan?" he asked, and he couldn't help that his voice was cutting again. He knew he was being unfair, and he could feel that Dan was hurt, but he couldn't help himself. Phil felt like Dan was being kind of being a dick again.

Dan shrunk back some at Phil’s anger. He knew he shouldn’t have expect anything less. Of course Phil had the right to be angry at him. He didn’t know what he thought was going to happen after everything he’d just said. Still, it hurt to have the anger and frustration directed back at him again after their few blissful moments of comfort. Already, he missed the loss of physical contact they’d shared only seconds ago. The sharp tone and bite to Phil’s voice wasn’t lost on Dan in the slightest. “No, that’s it,” he said quietly as he glanced over at the Omega. Dan wondered if his words had come out wrong again. He wanted to believe that he’d said the right things, that the truth was better than not saying anything at all. That was what had landed him in the situation he was in now in the first place. He couldn’t help but wish that he’d found another way to say what he’d needed to though. 

Sighing loudly as Phil heard the regret and fear in Dan's response, he rolled back over again, wrapping an arm around Dan's waist. "Stop thinking. And don't you dare regret talking to me. I'm just...sensitive right now. I'll get over it. I know you don't want me to fear you, and you've never made me do so before. I told you it was going to be hard. I'm hurt, and angry, and having a difficult time trusting you right now, but don't you dare regret telling me the truth," he growled, glaring up at his Alpha. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to fight anymore. It's just hard. Can we just - just cuddle me, okay? I want to sleep. I missed sleeping in your arms."

“I don’t regret it,” Dan said quickly, glad to have Phil wrapped around him again. He didn’t regret it so much as he hoped he’d chose the right things to say. He tended to second guess himself a lot in that area. “I know. I’m not asking you to be. I know that this it’s how going to be for a while, you have every right to be upset,” he said softly. He was waiting though, hoping that soon enough this anger and hurt would pass. He’d do everything he could in the meantime. “I want that too. I’m really tired, and I just want to hold you,” he sighed as he pulled Phil closer. “I missed this.” 

Dan's placating words were almost annoying, but it was better and more soothing to hear then when Dan hadn't been fighting. Phil knew he was being difficult; he'd been the one to insist Dan leave him alone, and then gotten mad about it, and now he was the one insisting Dan had a lot of making up to him to do, but we getting annoyed at him for doing just that. Settling into the embrace Dan pulled him into, Phil tried his hardest to just rest. Today had been exhausting. Having given into repressed desire for Dan, and then hashing everything out with him had been difficult enough without Phil's emotions going insane all over again. "Missed you too," he mumbled, resting his head in the crook of Dan's neck. "Sleep. You haven't been getting much." And it was true. Phil knew how exhausted Dan was. His mate drifted off after a short while, but Phil stayed up a while longer. Had he made the right choice? Dan had given him every reason today to believe he deserved the second chance, but now that the initial emotion of getting back together was over, the anger and fear was settling back in. How could he trust Dan? Was he being stupid? He calmed himself down by reminding himself he could leave at any time, and that Dan had only made a mistake, before he finally fell asleep.

Dan couldn’t help but feel a surge of hurt. He knew Phil was still holding back and that he was slowly becoming more agitated with him again. Regardless, Dan nodded slowly as he tightened his grip some. He pushed away the familiar fear of Phil leaving. He wouldn’t, he’d promised Dan that. Even though his chest tightened some, Dan managed to fall asleep. He blamed it on the fact that he really hadn’t gotten much sleep lately. In the back of his mind though, with the more insecure thoughts of his, something demanded that he stay awake because Phil was still mad, but he couldn’t fight exhaustion any longer. Not with Phil warm and solid in his arms, even if he wasn’t feeling the positive promising sensations from before. He felt himself stirring again sometime later. He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep or what time it was, but the first thing he realized was that he wasn’t on the sofa like he normally was. He wasn’t waking up with the striking fear that Phil was gone, and that was more relieving than Dan could ever express.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Phil was woken up by Dan stirring beside him, making choked little noises that sounded suspiciously like sobs. Unsure what to do or how to help, Phil just lay there as Dan drew him closer. There was relief in the bond, telling Phil that Dan had woken up afraid to find himself alone again, but had been happy to find Phil beside him. Heat and anger melting a little, Phil kissed his chest lightly, and they fell asleep again together.


	18. Chapter 18

The following week was the real test. Phil had woken up the day after they'd made up feeling very conflicted. While he hadn’t denied Dan's cuddles or kisses, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to allow anything more than a few small kisses for the last few days. Some days, he was content and happy to be back to a normal routine with Dan, cooking for him while Dan looked for a job. They slept in bed together tangled together, and Phil believed every reassurance Dan gave him. Other days, Phil was easily irritated, and couldn't even sit in the same room with Dan, preferring to do his work alone in their bedroom while Dan sat in the lounge. Those days, Dan was lucky if Phil allowed himself to be cuddled. The whole week, Phil tried to work through his emotions, but it was hard when half of him wanted to punish Dan, and the other just wanted everything to be all right again. He wasn't even sure if he was holding back from even letting Dan kiss him on the neck affectionately because he didn't want to encourage sex between them, or if it was out of a desire to punish. All he really knew was that they used to have sex every other day at the very least, and now. Well. Now Dan's touch made Phil's skin prickle, and not in a good way. His mind was in constant turmoil, and Phil knew a large part of it had to do with the way he himself was acting, and now just what Dan had done. Angry as he was, Phil didn’t truly have it in him to punish Dan. As an Omega, he didn’t want that kind of power, and while part of him felt that Dan didn’t deserve to act as Phil’s Alpha for the time being, the other part of him just wanted to be cared for.

Dan had never felt more confused before. He understood Phil’s need to come to terms with what Dan had done, but it was like every other day was something different now. He could tell his mate was irritated and on edge; maybe not always, as sometimes he was perfectly happy, but other days, Dan could feel the annoyance and frustration radiating off of him. He’d tried to make it up to Phil with soft kisses and gentle touches, heartfelt words and apologies, but nothing seemed to be working. What was even worse was Phil pushing him away. Some days, Dan wanted to more than just cuddles and kisses, even if he didn’t totally deserve them, but Phil would pull away too quickly for anything to escalate, and Dan would sigh, hoping that Phil wasn’t trying to punish him. He could understand the distrust, even the disgust, but punishment felt all too wrong to the Alpha, even if part of him felt it was totally justifiable. It was a foreign concept to the Alpha - an Omega wasn’t meant to punish his Alpha. Still. Dan tried to ignore that instinctual upset at the possibility, because he was still full of guilt, but he had the sinking feeling that what Phil was doing was completely intentional, and meant to hurt, wound, the same way Dan had wounded Phil. That thought hurt the most, as even Dan as an Alpha would never want to punish Phil in that way. He pushed the thought away. For the most part, though, days felt relatively normal. Dan was still searching for a job, trying to find something he had just enough qualifications for. At one point during that afternoon, though, he’d given up for the day. He promised himself he’d look again after bit of a break. Instead, he wanted to search Phil out. He hadn’t gotten to see much of him. Again, Dan got the feeling that that wasn’t by accident. “Hey,” Dan smiled once he found his Omega in their bedroom. Without thinking Dan came to sit next to him, already leaning into Phil’s side. “Getting lots of work done?” 

It was one of those days again. Phil was huddled up in their bedroom, avoiding Dan because he couldn't stand to look at him. His brain was in turmoil. Today, he wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice in forgiving Dan so easily, and today, he wanted more than anything to punish his mate. Of course, today was also the day Dan decided to seek him out, sitting down right next to Phil, and leaning into him. Shrugging him off, Phil nodded. "Yeah. Finally nearly done with that new client I got a few weeks ago," he mumbled, trying not to be too much of a dick to Dan, but also a little but unable to help himself. Why was he doing this? Dan had apologized a million times, and Phil could feel his regret through the bond. He knew Dan was hurting, and not just from the way Phil was treating him. Still. Part of Phil was niggling at him that Dan deserved the hurt for all that he’d done to Phil, while a smaller part was forgiving and sad for Dan. Phil didn’t want to hurt anymore, but he couldn’t be happy with the way things were. The angry part of him didn’t want to let go of the control Dan had all but given up to him, while the part of Phil that understood Dan had made a mistake wanted to relinquish it completely. He hated how he was behaving. He hated being in charge. He wanted to be taken care of, the way an Alpha was meant to take care of his Omega. He didn’t want to hurt Dan anymore. He wanted them both to force their way to making things better, because they couldn’t live in this limbo anymore. Still. Phil held strong, confused and upset, but mostly just angry because, as an Omega, Phil wasn’t used to holding the power. His temperament was calmer, and though his own Omega Mother had been much more dominant in her relationship with Phil’s father than Phil was in his relationship with Dan, Phil had always known he would never be the kind of Omega who /wanted/ to be more dominant like an Alpha. He liked having Dan there to help him make decisions, and often preferred it. He wanted to prefer it now, but Dan wasn’t budging. Dan was so hesitant with Phil that Phil didn’t know if he could give Dan back the power. Would Dan even be able to handle it? He didn’t know anymore. 

Usually when Phil was short with him, Dan would only feel hurt and guilt. When he felt the other shrug him off though, he couldn’t help but be more than just hurt. He was getting tired of Phil flipping between okay and angry. He’d been doing everything he could to make up for what he’d done, including relinquishing the power in their relationship completely to Phil, and that was not an easy thing. Sometimes though, it seemed like it didn’t make much of a difference to Phil at all. His anger had been justified, of course, but to brush him and his efforts off was becoming frustrating. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if Phil would at least talk to him about it. It seemed he couldn’t even do that though. He couldn’t bring himself to force Phil into anything, though. He couldn’t bring himself to fight, to dominate and stand up for himself the way an Alpha was used to, though, because he wanted Phil to know that Dan knew he’d done wrong. He wanted Phil to know that he could still leave, if he truly wanted too - no matter how badly Dan didn’t want that. He sighed, turning to look at Phil, who’d pushed him away yet again. He almost wanted to speak up, to force Phil to talk to him, get his feelings out in the open once again, but he refrained, because he was terrified that would push Phil further away. In a way, Dan thought he deserved this. Phil deserved to treat Dan like less than his Alpha, because Dan hadn’t behaved like one before. He could only wish they could get past this. Dan did what he could to push his frustration to the back of his mind. “Has it been hard?” Dan asked, setting a hesitant hand down on the other’s knee. He’d try this again. 

Phil could feel Dan getting annoyed, which in turn, annoyed him even more. Dan had no right to be frustrated. Was he the one who'd been betrayed in this whole situation? No, that had been Phil. Dan was being an asshole, and Phil was quickly getting tired of it. This was why he was afraid he'd made the wrong choice. Half the time, Dan was apologizing - and while part of Phil knew that Dan was sincere, that angry part of him was scoffing at the soft spoken words and the waves of regret wafting through their bond - and the other half of the time he was trying to continue on like everything was normal. Phil almost wanted to say “news flash, nothing is normal anymore.” Reaching down slowly, Phil picked up Dan's hand, and removed it from his knee. "Yes, very hard. They don't know what they're doing, or what they want me to do. It's been hard since day one, when I told you about them two weeks ago," Phil almost snarled, feeling the anger building again. His grip on the power in their relationship tightened, and Phil felt rage like he wasn’t accustomed to filling him. He didn’t like it, shook under the force and unfamiliarity of it, and nearly whined, wanting to shove it all at Dan. Dan was the Alpha in this relationship - he was meant to handle these situations, allow Phil to stay soothed and calm, but he wasn’t, he wasn’t, and at this point, that was only making Phil even more angry. 

“The fuck, Phil?” Dan finally snapped, unable to help himself as tension coiled deep in his stomach. The Alpha in him was snarling at the way Phil was treating him - dismissive, cold, angry, like Dan had no right to even comfort him. He twisted around on the bed until he could look at Phil properly, trying hard not to glare, but unable to help himself. “I get that you’re mad, but how long are you going to treat me like this? One minute you’re all up for communicating and working things out, and the next you don’t even want to be around me? I’m over here practically groveling for forgiveness. I’ve done all but get down on my knees. I don’t know what you want me to do. I can’t undo it, Phil. If I could, I would. At least I’m still trying,” he frowned before getting up on his feet, pacing in an attempt to drown out the anger. This wasn’t how Alpha’s faught. Didn’t Phil understand how difficult this was for Dan, to fight down his instincts, and be submissive for his Mate? Yes, Dan understood that he owed that much to Phil at least, but it was hard when all Dan really wanted to do was show Phil that he was better than this by being a proper Alpha. Instead, he was stuck on his knees for Phil, trying to show him that he could be good.

It surprised Phil when Dan suddenly blew up on him, shouting and cursing as he tried to get Phil to understand his frustrations. Pushing his laptop aside, Phil growled and stood up as well, feeling himself grow even more angry. "Oh, boo hoo, Dan. Now you know how I fucking felt when every time I turned around you were communicating with Chanel instead of me. I know you can't take it back, but you could at least be understanding about what I'm going through!" he growled, getting into his Alpha's face and snarling loudly at him, wanting Dan to know just how pissed off he was, just how dominant and aggressive he could be. He was nearly on his toes, trying to make himself taller than Dan, but at the same time, he was recoiling from the anger and dominance swirling through him, because this wasn’t him. Phil didn’t fight with dominance - he didn’t have too, and yet here he was, trying to be bigger than Dan. His chest heaved with anger, and his eyes burned with unshed tears.

Dan had been as non-dominating as he could for the last couple of days. He’d submitted when Phil had asked him too, he’d apologized more times than he could ever count, he truly didn’t know what else he could do. Dan wasn’t about to stand down though, not this time. He wasn’t in a position to be making any kinds of demands, but he wasn’t about to roll over or run off with his tail between his legs either. Not anymore. That was done. Dan couldn’t fight his own instincts anymore. “I think I’ve been very understanding,” Dan growled back, not enjoying how Phil seemed to be challenging him. He wasn’t angry because Phil was still angry, but because of how he was going about things. He was trying so hard for Phil. It wasn’t going to be perfect overnight, but it could better than it currently was. “You’re the one who told me I needed to talk about things, that this is what happens when we don’t. You haven’t even said more than a few words to me all day.” 

Phil's heart was racing as Dan challenged him back, not backing down the way he had been the past few days. The only thing keeping Phil from completely blowing up was the fact that Dan wasn't demanding anything back from him. "You're lucky I'm still here at all, Dan," he growled, voice low. "Who says I have to talk to you at all?" Some part of Phil knew he was being unfair, and contrary, and he knew what Dan was saying made sense, but he was so angry, he couldn't rationalize that part of his brain. "If you were so understanding, you wouldn't be pushing me for anything. You /betrayed/ me, Dan, and I'm trying to fucking forgive you, but you won't give me fucking space!'" Phil regretted the words the moment he said them, because he knew he didn't mean them, but he wasn't going to take them back. This was it. He wanted to fight with his Alpha now. He was so sick of the crying and whining. He wanted to fight, and get this out of his system once and for all. Stepping into Dan's face, Phil glared up at him. "So are you going to give it to me, Dan? Are you going to back the fuck off, or are you going to make me talk to you?" he hissed, pulse jumping with adrenaline. He wanted Dan to make him talk. He wanted Dan to be his Alpha. He wanted Dan to take the control back, because Phil was punishing him and he hated himself for that fact. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to explode with the anger, self-destruct from his own dominance, and he didn’t /want/ this anymore. He didn’t want the power or the way it made him feel. He didn’t want to be in Dan’s face the way he was, acting out in a way he’d never imagined he would.

Dan was doing everything he could to hide the hurt. Phil’s words stung. It was like rubbing salt into a wound that hadn’t healed yet. He wanted to back down again, to give Phil what he was asking for; space. Dan couldn’t bring himself to do it though. Even if it did hurt, that didn’t stop his anger. Phil was challenging him, and he’d had enough of it. He was confused, hurt, and angry. Dan wasn’t sure which emotional direction he wanted to go in, but he did know that he wasn’t going to let Phil have the control anymore if that meant they would get nowhere. Phil wasn’t trying to solve their conflict anymore. He was just ignoring Dan completely, and he’d had enough. “You’re going to talk to me,” Dan growled back as he stared down at his Omega. “I gave you all the space you wanted, and it didn’t fucking do much, now did it?” he snapped before stepping closer. He wasn’t going to give in to Phil this time. He’d done everything he could, and it was about time Phil realized it. Or at the very appreciated it some.

They were nearly chest to chest now, and Dan was glaring down at him. Phil could feel the hurt and the anger radiating off of his Mate, and he was desperate to use it to his advantage as he reached up and shoved at Dan's chest, hard. He needed Dan to break. He needed it like he needed air to breathe. He needed Dan to take the control back, to force Phil to submit, because he didn’t think anything else was going to work. His body was radiating with adrenaline, and the unshed tears were beginning to burn. Phil didn’t want this anymore. He was being cruel, and he didn’t know how else to make himself stop. Phil bared his teeth at Dan aggressively, and growled low in his chest. "This isn't giving me space. You want to talk? Make me."

Dan hadn’t expected Phil to actually physically push him back. The shock quickly wore off, though, and all that was left was the anger at his Omega, an anger that Dan couldn’t help. “You better fucking stop,” Dan hissed as he stepped forward again so that he could grab Phil’s wrists. “I don’t like it when you make me make you do things,” he growled, his grip tightening some. “I’m still you’re Alpha,” he hissed. The anger pulsed through him scarily, but Dan still had some control over himself. No matter how angry he was at Phil, he would never allow himself to physically hurt him, even if Phil looked like he was about to strike Dan across the face. 

Phil gasped as Dan grabbed at him, his voice going low and angry as he growled at Phil. Feeling the tears finally start to roll down his cheeks, Phil yanked his arm away. "Then fix it! Just fucking fix it! I can't do this any more!" he yelled, starting to feel himself panic as he realized he was going about everything I'm the wrong way. "I don't want this anymore! I don't want to do this! I just want everything to be okay, and I want to trust you, and I don't want the control anymore, so make me! Just fucking make me, Dan, because I can’t - I can’t!" he cried, the tears choking at his throat as he moaned, fisting his hair in his hands out of frustration. He wasn't even scared of Dan. Dan was his Alpha. He just wanted him to act like it again. "Just be my Alpha again! Don't make me, make you, make me, do things anymore, just take care of me!"

It was strange in a way. Out of all emotions Phil had thrown at him over the last few days, Dan knew this was something he could handle. Suddenly, he felt back in his element with Phil. He could feel the panic, but he was able to stay calm for his Omega. He was still frustrated, but Phil was becoming distraught. His instincts insisted that everything that wasn’t Phil come second. Without having to think twice, he reached up and carefully grabbed the other’s hands. He slowly pulled them away from Phil’s hair and brought them down to his side. “I will take care of you,” he said with a serious tone. “You have to let me though,” Dan frowned. “Don’t fight me every step of the way, Omega,” Dan whispered. He didn’t let go of Phil’s hands. Instead he kept them tightly within his own. “I am your, Alpha, and I need you to trust me now. I need you to let me make this better,” Dan said almost as quietly. He couldn’t help his demanding tone. He needed this from Phil. How was he meant to take the control back if Phil couldn’t give it back to him?

Dan took his hands in his gently, forcing them away from his hair, and turned Phil to face him. His tone went low and demanding, forceful in a way Phil had never heard. He was using his Alpha voice, and it immediately sent a shiver up Phil's spine. He locked eyes with Dan, staring as if he were in a trance, heart racing as he tried to allow Dan to calm him. Part of him was resisting; Dan was demanding Phil to trust him after what had happened. How could he do that? But Dan was also promising to take care of him, was calling Phil his Omega, and promising to take back the control. Still crying silently, Phil slowly nodded his head, choking back a sob, and looked down. "Alpha," he whimpered. "Please." He didn't know exactly what he was asking, but before he knew it, he was collapsing against Dan, and inhaling his scent deeply, submitting completely and going slack in every way. His mind felt blissfully blank as he finally gave up control, and allowed himself to trust Dan again, allowing Dan’s soothing tones to calm him. No, Dan had never used that voice on him before, but even Phil could tell that it was needed, and that Dan would never take advantage of him. He could feel it in the cadence of his voice, in the way his grip was tight, but not controlling. Dan was doing nothing more than forcing Phil to listen - there was no part of Phil that felt like he was being /forced/ to feel something because his Alpha had demanded it. Dan had used his Alpha voice on Phil, but he hadn’t abused it. 

That was better. That was so much better. Dan didn’t bother to stop the small sigh that escaped him. It felt like the tenseness had faded away as soon as he felt Phil submitting to him. He was pliant against him, showing Dan the trust he’d longed for since the night Chanel had left. Dan held him for a few long seconds before gently forcing Phil’s head into a slight tilt, just enough so that he could mouth at the other’s mating gland, nipping every so often. It wasn’t a reminder that Dan was the Alpha, but instead a reassurance that he /was/ Alpha. It was his promise to Phil that he was capable of taking care of him in every way possible. “You’re being so good for me,” Dan praised him before finally pulling away. He slowly led them back towards the bed. He let himself sit back down, pulling Phil down with him. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you. You’re mine.” 

Phil felt like he was in a daze as Dan lifted his chin, mouthing at his mating gland and nipping at it gently. It made him shiver again, but this time in a good way as the rest of the tension slipped away from him. He closed his eyes, just breathing, and trying to keep from thinking of anything else at all as Dan continued to mouth at him, the feeling like reassurance to his battered heart. As Dan began to praise him, dragging them both back to the end, he felt himself fall further into that blissful space of submission and contentment that came from submitting the way Phil was. He didn't feel broken, exactly, but like the world had slowed and all pressures had been removed from him. Why had he ever let Dan give him complete control? He needed his Alpha, and he needed his Alpha not to be beaten down. Let it be Dan's turn to be the strong one. Slowly, Phil let himself began to cry, shoulders shaking under Dan's hands as the Alpha murmured platitudes and praise, taking all the power, and giving Phil protection in return. He didn't speak. He just floated, and pressed himself to Dan from wherever Dan had set them down, and cried, partially in relief, and partially just because he was so, so sad and wounded.

“I’m right here,” Dan whispered as he pulled them further back onto the bed. He moved them until he could lay back against the pillows, pulling Phil down next to him. His hands rubbed small circles of encouragement against the other’s back. “So perfect, Omega,” Dan mumbled as he went back to pressing kisses against Phil’s neck. He started at his collarbone this time before moving upwards towards Phil’s mating gland. “You’re everything I need,” he spoke against skin before biting down lightly. He hated to see Phil cry. Dan was still doing all he could to comfort him and make him feel like he didn’t need to be the one taking care of everything. “Let me worry about things,” he said as he moved his hands to Phil’s face and held it in his hands. “I’ll always take care of you, I’ll put everything back together again,” he soothed. He wasn’t using his Alpha voice anymore, not now that he’d gotten Phil to listen. He didn’t need it anymore. 

Dan was speaking, and Phil was listening, but he couldn't bring himself to respond as his body shook with sad tremors. His eyes had slipped closed, and he could feel Dan still pressing soothing kisses to his skin, but he didn't know where they were anymore. He just felt safe and cocooned in Dan's arms as they lay wherever they were, Dan reassuring, and praising, and assuring Phil that he could let go of the power now. Dan would put everything back together again. Dan would be the Alpha that Phil needed. Unable to stop crying, Phil could only listen, arching his neck more for Dan each time his Alpha's lips trailed lightly upwards, needing Dan to just...be there. To claim him. To remind him that he was Alpha, and he would make everything alright again. His heart hurt so much, and he hated what they were going through, but he wanted it to end now. He'd been punishing Dan for a week, and he didn't even know why anymore. Dan had been nothing but sweet and demure, giving everything Phil needed, and yet Phil had gone out of control. He just...wanted Dan to take that power away from him for a little while. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open, staring longingly at Dan, and he rolled so he was on his back, settling into that submissive position that Dan loved so much; neck arched and exposed, legs pulled up to expose himself, and eyes closed. He waited, still unable to speak. 

Everything inside of Dan hummed in satisfaction as he watched Phil roll over into a submissive position. He couldn’t help growling lightly at the sight in front of him. How could Phil have ever thought he’d want anyone else? “Perfect,” he whispered as he did nothing but stare for a second. Shortly after though, he found that he couldn’t keep his mouth off of Phil’s mating gland any longer. It wasn’t possible for him not to hover over his Omega and attach his mouth back to the other’s neck once again. This time though, he wasted no time with teasing kisses or nips. Instead, he sunk his teeth back down into the area he’d been paying so much attention to before. He growled softly before slowly releasing Phil again. “Mine,” Dan whispered almost breathlessly. He wanted Phil so fucking much. He wanted them to be reunited, to show Phil that Dan could take care of him, that he’d always keep him happy and take care of all his needs.. 

Phil felt Dan move to hover over him, and relaxed as his mate acknowledged what he was giving him. Then Dan's teeth were sinking fully into his mating gland again, and he shuddered in pleasure as the feeling coursed heavily through his veins. Every time Dan properly bit it, Phil felt like they were bonding all over again, and this time it felt like relief. Like Dan was fixing everything. Like Dan was taking control, and there was nothing left for Phil to disbelieve. Trust coursed through him as he shuddered, holding himself down, and still unable to make a sound. Dan was claiming him - Phil could hear it. His body was hovering over Phil's in a protective way, and when Phil opened his eyes to stare up at him, he was a looking at Phil like he was the most important thing in his world. Phil’s eyes fluttered closed again, and his mouth opened, but no sound came out. He didn't know how to tell Dan that he didn’t want any more control tonight, but he hoped Dan would understand if Phil went limp and focused on the trust as much as he could, so he did, mewling lightly when Dan's hand slid up his thigh.

Phil was submissive under him and Dan could feel the trust through their bond. It had been so long it seemed like. He didn’t know he could ever want something so badly before. Slowly, Dan slid his hand along Phil’s thigh. Eventually, he moved to press his fingers against his Omega’s hipbone. He loved Phil so much it physically hurt. He knew his mate would have no trouble recognizing that emotion. He’d be in control, he’d handle everything tonight. Dan was Alpha and Phil was his Omega. This was the only thing that mattered right now. He could take care of Phil, he could support him, protect him, be anything he needed him to be. And right now he knew Phil needed him to take control. 

Dan was moving so slowly above him, hands caressing Phil's thigh all the way up to his hipbone, where he curled his fingers lightly. Love and nothing but love was crowding him, dragging a whimper out of him as his breathing instantly picked up until he was panting with need, want, desire. He didn't dare move though. He didn't /want/ to move. He trusted that Dan was going to give him what he wanted eventually, but first, it was clear his Alpha wanted to touch, placate, /love/, and Phil was basking in it. He just wanted his Alpha to take control and take care of him in every way.

After a few slow deliberate touches, Dan found that he couldn’t continue their slow place forever. He needed more than that and he hoped he wasn’t wrong when he sensed that Phil did as well. As soon as his hands had reached Phil’s belly, Dan was sliding his hand up the other’s shirt. He didn’t think twice as he leaned down again to force their lips together. It felt good to be back in control. Not just because he was an Alpha, but because Phil wanted it as well. He didn’t have to worry about stepping over the lines or pushing his mate into something unwanted. For the last few days, Dan had been too scared to demand anything from Phil. Half the time his mate was unhappy with him, and the other half Phil didn’t seem interested in any of his advances. The most he’d gotten was a few short kisses to the lips. He licked hotly into Phil’s wet mouth. He’d never been so hungry for his mate before. “Sit up,” he mumbled after he’d forced himself to pull back some. 

Eventually, Dan appeared to get tired of the slow advances as he pressed his hands all the way up Phil's shirt, and pressed down for a kiss. It was the hottest kiss they'd had in a week, and Dan was completely in control, licking against Phil's tongue, and pushing it into action. Phil kissed him back desperately, whining softly as he pressed back, desperate for the contact. The fact that Dan was leading it only made it better as Phil followed his lead, not having to think at all. Dan was leaking power and control, soothing Phil's hectic emotions. Too soon, he was pulling back and instructing Phil to sit up. Without thinking and without a second thought, Phil was doing as he was asked, staring longingly at Dan. His head was bowed, his mouth hanging open as he continued to pant, and he could see his chest heaving as Dan moved to yank his shirt over his head. In an attempt to vocalize his trust for Dan, he whined softly again, mewling at Dan and begging for more in the only way he knew how in that moment.

It was almost too much for Dan. Those soft small sounds Phil was making did things to Dan nothing else could. He loved the sound of small mewls and whines coming from his mate. Phil remained as submissive as ever as Dan pulled his shirt over his head. “So perfect for me. You mind so well for me, Omega,” Dan said lowly as he discarded the clothing to the floor. As soon as he could, Dan was pulling his own shirt off and tossing it to the ground with Phil’s. “Couldn’t ever want anyone but you,” Dan mumbled as he watched Phil closely for a couple of seconds. Soon enough though, he was pushing his Omega back against the mattress. He straddled Phil, a leg on either side of him as he attacked pale skin with his mouth. He was leaving dark marks everywhere he could, his shoulders, his collarbone, his neck. Any place that Dan could reach he was making an attempt to mark up. Meanwhile, he was running his hands over pale skin. He’d missed the feeling of Phil’s skin so much; it was soft, warm, and needy. 

Phil full on moaned as Dan told him he was minding him so well, eyes rolling back in his head as he felt himself growing harder than ever. It had been so long since Dan had dominated him like this, and so much longer since he'd assured Phil that Phil was a good Omega. The praise was killing him, making his heart beat like crazy, and leaving him desperate for more. His Alpha was so good to him. He'd needed this more than he'd realized, just to have Dan take control like this. He found himself back on his back in no time, Dan straddling him, and he immediately raised his arms above his head, asking without asking for Dan to restrain him, and staring down at him with pleading eyes as he rolled his body into the soft kisses and bites that Dan was leaving all over his body. His Alpha was petting him and marking him - claiming him, and Phil couldn't take it. He needed all of it and more. He needed to be forced to trust Dan beyond a doubt. He wanted to be held down. He whimpered, bucking his chest up to get Dan's attention, trying to force his gaze on Phil's. He needed this. Fuck, he needed Dan so bad, and he was desperate to be held down, restrained, forced to trust that his Alpha would give him exactly what he needed. 

Dan hadn’t noticed that Phil had his arms above his head right away. He’d been so caught up in putting his claim on the other that it wasn’t until Phil bucked his hips ups that he finally realized what the other needed, what he was asking for. If the situation had been any different, Dan might have hesitated. He might have wanted to make sure this was what Phil wanted. Right now, though, he didn’t question it or himself. Dan wanted this just as much as Phil seemed to, and he’d already planned on taking Phil back, proving to his Mate that he could be a proper, strong Alpha. He wanted every part of Phil, trust included, and he was about to prove that he deserved it. It felt good so good though, to have this chance, to see that Phil wanted to give it to him. Dan couldn’t recall the last time he’d gotten to do this with his Omega. He quickly reached up to hold Phil’s wrist down with one hand. His grip was tight, making sure that Phil couldn’t twist out of it. Phil had fought him for so long, but Dan wasn’t afraid to dominate now. He growled lowly as he bit a little more roughly at Phil’s mating gland again. His free hand was already palming the other through his jeans. While he enjoyed the feeling of Phil so hard for him, he needed more friction. He moved his hand away so that he could grind down into Phil’s hips instead, sharing with his mate just how hard he’d gotten in a span of just a few minutes. “Mine,” Dan growled again as he pulled away. He decided now that he could use that free hand of his to tease and tweak Phil’s nipples some. After he was satisfied with how marked up his mate was, Dan’s lips were back against Phil’s. He couldn’t even try to make their kiss gentle. 

Finally, blissfully, Dan reached up and took both of Phil's wrists in one hand, holding tight enough that Phil couldn't move if he wanted to; he didn't want too. He breathed out a soft sigh of relief, keening loudly as Dan bit down into his mating gland immediately after, sending pleasure all throughout him again. He felt so perfect like that, being claimed so forcefully by Dan, and knowing that, in a heartbeat, if he reacted badly, Dan would let him go. He didn't have to test it; he knew, and the knowing made it all the better as he succumbed to Dan. Moaning lowly as Dan's free hand trailed down his body to palm at his erection through his jeans, Phil bucked his hips up, unable to help himself, and groaned loudly as Dan tightened his grip on his wrists in reaction, telling Phil without words to knock it off. Phil bit his lip, only to have Dan move his hand away to replace it with his own hips, grinding down against Phil, who could feel just how hard he'd made his Alpha. He moaned again, letting go of his lips to press his head back into the pillow in an attempt to keep himself from bucking up again. Dan's fingers came up to play with his nipples, making his whole body burn with desire and pleasure, and he forced himself to bite his lip again to hold still. Dan didn't allow him that relief for long, however, leaning down to kiss him roughly. He bit at Phil's bottom lip for him, sucking to soothe away the pain, and then he was licking forcefully into his mouth and making him open up. Phil was whining by now, trying to stay still for his Alpha, and the noises were making the kisses more wet than usual. Phil didn't care. He couldn't care that he was salivating all over Dan when Dan was making him feel so good. "Alpha," he managed to whisper, crying out softly as his mate pulled away from his mouth to instead suck at his neck again. Phil's body lurched up beyond his control, and he nearly howled when Dan bit into his mating gland /again./ Did Dan know what he was doing to him? "Alpha!" he whined, needing more desperately. 

Phil’s neck was covered in dark marks. Dan didn’t think he’d ever enjoyed the sight more. That, and the sounds Phil was making had begun to grow louder and more often. He knew his mate needed him, but Dan was becoming just as needy as Phil was. His cock ached in his jeans, throbbing from the friction he’d provided only moments ago. “You’re doing so well, Phil,” Dan whispered as he pulled further away. “I love how you mind me,” he continued on as he started to tug roughly at Phil’s jeans. He’d gotten the button off and now he wanted everything else off as well. He pulled the last two articles of clothing off of his mate, and tossed them down to the floor. “Look how hard you are,” Dan mumbled as he took a hold of his mate to pump him a couple of times. He wanted Phil to feel good, but Dan wanted more. It had been hard for him to wait so long to be able to touch his Omega like this. After a while of his wrist flicking up and down Phil’s erection, Dan was shoving three fingers in his face, silently telling him to suck. 

Phil whimpered, feeling blissed out and responsive as Dan spoke lowly to him, moving away from Phil's panting body to pull his jeans and pants away. His cock sprang up, and he watched as Dan tossed his clothes to the floor and then took his erection in hand. He moaned, shuddering as Dan stroked it a few times, and then three fingers were in his face. Phil didn't move to suck them. He stared at Dan, waiting, begging for it with his eyes, and Dan finally got the clue. He shoved his fingers into Phil's mouth, forcing him to suck, and Phil whined needily, suckling fast and hard, doing all he could to swirl his tongue around Dan's fingers as Dan cooed softly at him. As Dan removed his fingers, Phil whined. He wanted something else in his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to ask, didn’t want to, wanted Dan to do anything and everything /he/ wanted to do because /he/ wanted to do it. Phil wanted everything Dan wanted just as bad.

Dan wondered if Phil knew how good it felt when he swirled his tongue around his fingers. Phil’s hot wet mouth was amazing, even if it was just his fingers. While he wanted to stretch Phil and feel him from the inside, he also wanted to feel Phil’s mouth around his cock. He pushed the thought aside for a moment/ He didn’t need to rush. Dan was in a hurry and yet he wasn’t. Without asking, he moved so that he could push Phil’s legs further apart. He shuddered softly as he stared down at his mate so exposed for him. He wouldn’t ever get enough of this. Without saying another word, he started to tease the other’s hole with his finger tip. He’d ghost over it for a moment or two before he eventually slipped a finger inside. He used his other hand to play with Phil’s balls. Eventually, he was sliding another finger inside to join the first. Dan was pushing in and out of his Omega, finally adding a third finger so he could find the spot inside of him that made Phil see stars. 

Dan released Phil's wrists to move down, and he clenched his fingers around the bed sheets to hold himself in place for his mate, keeping himself restrained. His legs were pushed apart, and he let them go easily, watching as Dan stared at him hungrily. He made a needy sound, and Dan finally moved his fingers down to press against his rim. It was agony, having Dan tease him, going so far as to play with his balls, rolling them in his hands in a way that drove Phil up the wall. Soon enough, though, three fingers were stretching him wide, and he was panting, whining, crying for more. "Please," he begged, voice hoarse as he forced the word from his lips. He bucked his hips up because he couldn't help it, and then Dan's fingers pressed in just the right way, and he cried out. He bit his lip to keep himself from speaking, and clenched his fingers, whining and needy and desperate for his Alpha, but certain already that his Alpha would take care of him.

Phil’s plea for more only added fuel to the fire. Dan was aching now, he could feel his own precum start to leak from his swollen head. He slipped his fingers out, but already he missed the heat. “Suck me first,” Dan demanded suddenly, desperate to feel Phil slick him up the same Phil had slicked his fingers up. He moved to work on getting the rest of his own clothes off. He couldn’t help but run his own hand down his length a couple of times the moment it was free. He needed more at this point. Already he was pulling Phil towards him, and then pushing his head towards his hard cock. “I want to be wet for when I fuck you,” he whispered hotly before running his tongue over his lips. He knew how good Phil’s mouth was going to feel sucking him down. He held his cock in his hand, and pressed it against his mate’s mouth. 

/Holy fuck,/ Phil thought, and then, because he couldn't help it, he came, shooting white streaks up his chest and belly as his hips jerked in an attempt to ride out the orgasm. He moaned, long and low, squeezing his fingers around the bed spread, eyes shut tight. "Dan!" he cried, jerking his hips more. His cock felt over sensitive and not sensitive enough at the same time, having come completely untouched, and just from Dan’s hot words. He was panting aggressively now, and he could feel Dan's cock pressed to his lips. He was desperate for it as he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue at the head to encourage Dan to press it in. He did, pushing in fast and hard as Phil panted, licking and sucking at it the best he could. At first, Dan made shallow thrusts, but Phil growled at him, and he picked it up a notch. The motion of Dan fucking hard into the back of his throat while he came down from his own orgasm only made him that much harder, that much faster, and before he knew if, PHil was already ready to be fucked and come once again.

Dan had told Phil he’d been so good, and it was true, but there Phil was, having just came, and still he was whining for Dan’s cock. That was beyond good. Dan could have finished right then and there if he hadn’t used a bit of restraint. He’d started out with shallow movements - he was in charge, but he wasn’t trying to gag his Omega - yet Phil wanted more and Dan had no problem giving it to him. He bucked up into the other’s mouth, feeling himself hit the back of his mate’s throat, and groaned as he did so. “Fuck,” Dan gasped as he speed up the pace some. Soon enough, his hands were in Phil’s hair. Along with the movements of his hips, he was pushing Phil’s head down to meet his thrusts again and again. Before long, he had to pull away, knowing that if he didn’t stop he would only end up finishing in Phil’s mouth.

Phil was moaning as he took as much of Dan as he could, slurping and sucking and feeling his face get wet from the motion of Dan forcing his head up and down in synch with his thrusts. It felt so good, to be used like that, and Phil had always loved to suck Dan's cock. Now was only better, and he could already imagine the pampering Dan would give him as a reward. Too soon, however, Dan was pulling out, and Phil was full on whining, straining his neck to take Dan back into his mouth. His mate only chuckled, and Phil quickly found soft lips kissing him gently for the first time all night. His cum was growing cool against his chest, and yet there Dan was, playing with it with his fingers, making Phil shiver from the way his fingers felt against his skin. "Please," he begged again, voice even rougher than before. "I've been so good for you," he whined, still straining to take Dan's cock back in his mouth, and ruining his own plan to stay quiet, but he couldn't anymore. He wanted more from Dan, the domination and the praise and the sense of control that forced Phil to trust him.

Dan couldn’t help but chuckle as Phil tried to once again take him back into his mouth. He wanted something more though. He slowly pressed his their lips together in a gentle kiss. It was something he hadn’t done yet that evening, and he regretted that, was making up for that now. He sighed softly into the kiss, allowing himself to take in the moment of tenderness. When he did finally pull away, his fingers quickly found their way to Phil’s chest. He pushed his mate’s cum around for a moment, smirking softly at him. “You have been good. I can’t tell you how well you’ve minded me tonight, Omega. So willing to let me take control. I love it,” Dan whispered. “I want to be inside of you,” he stated before pulling away from Phil again. He hovered over his mate once more, kissing him again. 

Dan pressed back down for a kiss, hovering over him again, and the fight that had begun to build in Phil to take what he wanted, died immediately. Dan was praising him, telling him how much he loved the submission, and Phil couldn't help it. He felt weak all over again, but in the best way as he relaxed back against the bed. He moaned into the kiss, letting Dan chase his tongue and suck it into his mouth, nipping it gently before releasing him. Then Dan was sucking on his bottom lip, and Phil shuddered, making small noises as he relaxed even his hands on the bed sheets. The fight was gone again, and he just wanted to give everything up to his Alpha. "Alpha..." he whined softly. "Take care of me? Please, please, your Omega needs you," he whined, careful with his words, despite his needs, knowing that Dan would take care of it. 

Hearing that Phil needed him only gave Dan that much more satisfaction. He would take care of Phil, he was the only one who could. He was the only one who got to see him like this. Panting and whining and submitting in the most amazing way. Even in his pleading, he managed to keep hidden any signs of his wants. Dan moved so that he could part Phil’s legs further once again. He pulled the other further down the mattress and slid a hand between them to line himself up. He ran the head of his cock around Phil’s entrance, not doing anything more than that for a few long seconds. Without warning though, he was slamming into Phil, his hands on either side of his mate’s face. 

For a moment, Phil thought Dan was going to tease him more with the way he was sitting between Phil's legs, rubbing the head of his cock around Phil's clenching entrance, but suddenly, Dan was pressing forwards roughly, sinking into Phil in one quick thrust. Breath punching out of him, Phil's eyes flew open, and his body jutted upwards on the bed. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, but Dan didn't give him a chance. His hands braced him on either side of Phil's head, and he was so close, breathing against Phil's lips as he thrust his hips, going balls deep with each thrust. He was so big, and the stretch was so good after how long Phil had gone without that he found he couldn't catch his breath no matter how hard he tried. Turning his head in both a show of submission and in an attempt to encourage more kissing, Phil strained his neck, gasping with each thrust Dan made. 

As soon as he’d entered Phil, it felt like every last part of Dan’s functioning brain had shut down. It was too good and too much all at once. Phil was hot and deep, and they were connected in the most intimate way, and it had been so long. Dan moaned loudly as he thrust his hips further, working as much of himself into Phil as he could. His mate was tilting his head for him, and Dan instantly knew what he wanted. Without a second thought, his lips were on Phil’s neck as he continued to slam into him. He nipped, sucked, and eventually bit before he forced Phil into another heated kiss. He was licking into the other’s mouth and sucking at his bottom lip. “Fuck, Phil,” Dan growled as he panted harshly. Everything inside of him felt like it was on fire. 

Dan's thrusts only grew harder from there, eventually slamming into Phil's prostate. Crying out, Dan immediately swallowed the sound by kissing him, sucking at his bottom lip, and forcing Phil to give him everything he had. Phil did, pulling his legs back more and spreading them further to let Dan go deeper, feeling it as his Alpha suddenly managed to press completely inside until every last inch of him was pressing into Phil. So rarely did they achieve that accomplishment in sex that Phil clenching down harshly, trying to force Dan to stay. He didn't, nipping Phil's lip as he pulled away in reprimand as he continued to thrust forward, managing to press all the way in with every other thrust until Phil was seeing stars again. "ALPHA!" he cried you. "Dan, DAN," he decided, clinging to his mate's real name for dear life as he began to cry. "Fuck, so good," he moaned, rolling his head either way as he listened to Dan pant from exertion on top of him. "I love you so much Dan, you can't leave me!" he suddenly found himself begging, and he found himself wrapping himself around Dan, uncaring if he was breaking the unspoken rule. He wasn't asking for control or trying to make Dan move the way he wanted; he was breaking. Everything he had was pouring out because he needed Dan to reassure him so badly. The pleasure had broken every last wall he'd built against Dan, and he cried out, tears dripping into his mouth as his orgasm very suddenly rushed over him. It felt so good, to finally properly be with Dan, to be connected to him in this way, where his Alpha was controlling everything and making sure that Phil got just what he needed. He was still crying out, clenching around Dan and clinging to him long into the aftershocks, cum painting Dan's chest this time as his thighs shuddered around him. 

Dan knew he was close when Phil started to call his name. He could already feel the pressure building inside of him. He was to the point where everything felt good, there wasn’t a nerve in his body that wasn’t thrumming with pleasure as he drove impossibly far into Phil. Phil, however, was calling out more than just his name. He was begging Dan not to leave, and telling him how much he loved him. There was no move to dominant or challenge Dan, but in the next second, Phil was completely wrapped around him, clinging to him and crying. He could feel the desperation in their bond, and Dan instantly felt himself break a little as well. It was when he felt Phil clench tightly around him that Dan came as well. He saw stars when he came, coming undone inside of the other. He filled his mate up, crying out in the process. “Never leave you, never, love you so much, Phil,” Dan gasped as he finished. Phil was his and only his. In exchange, he was Phil’s fully. He’d never be anyone’s Alpha but Phil’s. “Always love you,” Dan panted. Even though his body was trying to come down, the high felt too much for him. He collapsed down onto Phil and pressed his lips to any surface of skin he could. “So good for me, only you could be this good for me, you’re so perfect,” Dan mumbled softly. “You mind so well, perfect omega,” he continued to speak, but he knew he wasn’t exactly forming full sentences yet. 

Dan was coming right behind him, gasping out words as fast as he could, but Phil knew they were sincere. He could feel that in the bond, flowing pleasantly between them as Dan collapsed on top of him and immediately began pressing kisses all over every inch of his skin. Unable to let go of Dan yet, Phil continued to cling to him, feeling desperate and needy all over again. "Need you, need you," he mumbled, feeling his heart race at Dan's words, and drowning in adoration. "Dan," he moaned. "Love you." He felt so full, and fresh, and new, and as if all the tension had cleared from his body and their bond. Phil had been punishing Dan for so long that it felt good to have that power taken out of his hands. He didn't need to punish Dan anymore. His mate had proven himself over and over again, by leaving Chanel almost immediately, and chasing after Phil. He'd begged and apologized a thousand times, and promised to wait forever for Phil to come back to him. He didn't' have to wait anymore. Phil pressed his face to Dan's neck, and inhaled his scent deeply. "Always yours."

The tension, frustration, and even anger that had been in their bond before was no longer there. Instead, Dan could only pick up on the need, the love, and even trust. “Phil,” Dan whispered softly as Phil clung to him. “Only mine,” he mumbled as he moved so that he could wrap his own arms around his mate. “I’ve never needed anyone as much as I need you,” he added as he moved to rest his chin on the top of Phil’s head. “I’ll always take care of you. You’re the only thing that matters to me,” Dan mumbled as he finally started to catch his breath again. He loved Phil more than he could ever convey. He closed his eyes as he let himself take in the moment. He never wanted it to end. He could die happy like this. As long as Phil trusted him, nothing could ever touch him. He’d never abuse that trust again. He’d messed up before, but he’d never risk losing Phil again like he had. 

Dan's hands felt big and warm against his bare back as he wrapped his arms around Phil, pressing his palms to his shoulder blades, and muttering soft, sweet words to him. He hummed in pleasure, soaking those promises in. "Okay," he mumbled. "I trust you," he added, thinking how wonderful a feeling that was. He didn't want to fight anymore. "But I swear, Dan," he threatened softly, feeling tears prick again. He had to remind himself that as he had given all of himself to Dan not a week ago, Dan had given all of himself to Phil as well. He wasn't going to let that trust budge again unless Dan broke it again. Punishing each other was over. "Good. I don't want the power anymore. Keep it away from me for a while, and take care of me," he demanded, feeling weak, dirty, and incredibly needy. "Was I good for you?"

For a while Dan didn’t know if he’d ever hear Phil say that again. He hadn’t been sure he’d deserve it either. Trust had felt like something he would never earn back no matter how hard he worked. To know that Phil was willing to give that back to him, not only the trust but the control, it was the biggest relief he’d ever felt. Well, next to Phil saying that he’d stay of course. It filled Dan with pure happiness, a kind that he hadn’t felt in a while. “Shh,” Dan said softly as he moved to run his fingers across Phil’s face. While he wasn’t crying, he could see the other’s eyes water with tears. “I will always take care of you. I’ll always provide for you and protect you,” Dan whispered softly. “You were so good. Nobody else could ever have been better. You were so good for me, Phil. You made me feel so good,” 

Phil preened under the praise, the reassurance, and closed his eyes blissfully. The weight of Dan on top of him was comforting as he thought of what had brought this on. He'd pushed his Alpha, physically assaulted him in a way, and he couldn't believe Dan had still accepted him with open arms. Things had very nearly gone out of control, but Phil had broken, unable to hold the control anymore. Dan had been right. They were meant to talk, but Phil had let everything spiral out of control. "I'm sorry I pushed you. I'm sorry I tried to punish you. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you," he mumbled. "Do you forgive me?"

Dan didn’t need to think about the answer. He’d always forgive Phil. Especially for something like that. His actions were a result of what Dan had done. Even if Phil had shocked him, Dan had proved that he could handle it. “You shouldn’t push your Alpha,” Dan hummed playfully. His tone turned serious soon after though. “It would be impossible for me not to forgive you. I love you, please don’t shut me out like that. I’ve missed you, I’ve missed us. I’ll always take care of you. You just have to let me,” Dan whispered before placing a kiss to Phil’s cheek. 

Phil couldn't help but snort, shoving Dan playfully just for that one, but he could feel tears prickling again. Dan was speaking quietly to him, seriously, as he held Phil close, and it was the warmth and tone of Dan that let him hold onto those words. He ducked his head into Dan's neck again after he kissed his cheek, and sighed. "Okay. Just. Promise? Promise you'll never turn on me again?" he asked, just needing the reassurance one more time with how fragile he was feeling. It was hard to bounce back from a betrayal like that, but Phil was trying. "Promise, Dan?" he asked again, mouthing gently against Dan's skin. "I'll always let you take care of me, just promise me you always will. I come first, before anyone else." It was the one demand he would ask of Dan, even though he already knew Dan would promise him that. He knew, he /knew/ Dan regretted what he'd done, but it didn't change how much it still hurt. 

“I promise,” Dan said softly as he held Phil tighter. “I’ll never make another mistake like that again. I value your trust so much, Phil,” Dan promised as he nuzzled against him. He’d come too close to losing Phil. He’d been an idiot before. If anything, what had happened had only shown Dan how important it was that he keep Phil close to him. He’d never trust another person over Phil again. “I know you’ll always tell me the truth, and I know that you come before anything else. You always will,” Dan whispered. Phil was his whole world. He was everything, and without him, Dan wouldn’t be anything. 

Listening quietly, Phil could do nothing but close his eyes and snuggle close to Dan. What was a relationship without trust? Phil couldn't spend the rest of their lives being suspicious of Dan, and Dan had proved himself a thousand times before. When an Alpha had scented him despite Dan's scent still being on him, Dan hadn't blamed Phil. He'd taken care of him, reassured him, and made sure he knew Dan would never blame him, never take someone else's word over his. So Dan had fucked up. So had Phil. He hadn't been a perfect Omega either. Things would be okay. Cuddling closer to Dan in a way he hasn't let himself since Chanel, Phil sighed, and opened his heart back up to Dan. "Okay," he eventually whispered back. "Okay."

Dan finally felt like this was the end of it. That Phil wouldn’t punish him anymore or refuse to talk or touch him. That they’d be able to communicate again. Most importantly though, it felt like there would be no more trust issues. It seemed like his efforts in proving himself had paid off. For once, Dan finally felt okay with things again. Phil wasn’t going to leave him, they would talk again, and his Omega wouldn’t push him away anymore. Even though he knew those things, he couldn’t stop himself from holding tighter. “Let’s go to sleep,” he whispered as he closed his own eyes. It was then that he realized how tired he was. He knew that Phil was probably just exhausted as he was. He didn’t want to pull out of Phil yet though. He hoped that his mate wouldn’t mind it for now, that he could stay inside of his Omega as they fell asleep. He wanted to be as close to the other as possible.

Dan barley said the words before Phil was asleep, snuggled close, and still clenching around Dan. Maybe it was dumb, but that would always be his favorite thing. Maybe it was the fact that he'd missed out on being locked together by Dan's knot in that first forced heat, but Dan was the only person Phil had ever needed to stay pressed together with, and he never wanted that to change. He loved that feeling, loved that sensation, and knew that one day, he’d get to experience the real thing when they were trying to have little babies of their own. The thought of that alone put a smile on his face as he drifted silently to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Phil woke up still connected to Dan, though by then, he'd managed to roll Dan onto his back until he was drooling on Dan's chest. He smiled to himself as he pushed himself up, enjoying the way things felt like they'd gone back to normal, and very aware that Dan had grown hard throughout the night inside of him. The feeling was a bit odd at first, but it explained the intense dream Phil had been having as he took note of his own obvious hardness. Dan's cum from last night still coated his insides, and the thought shouldn't have made Phil as hot as it did. Rocking his hips slightly, Phil decided to wake Dan up with a bang. Literally. He shifted his hips some more, getting used to the feeling of Dan's cock rubbing against his walls, before he started to make the movements a little more obvious. Moaning softly, he started to use Dan's chest as leverage to really ride his Alpha, fingers clenching against soft skin. Dan's hands came up to his hips, and Phil's gaze shot upwards, only to find Dan's brows drawn together in confusion, though pleasure spiked through their bond. "Morning," he greeted, moaning again as Dan shifted his own hips, causing Phil to grind down onto his own prostate.

Dan couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well. Of course there was his usual morning wood, but he doubted that the early hours of the day were the real cause for his erection. As he came awake, he groaned softly at the feeling of Phil riding up and down his cock. He forced his eyes open; it felt amazing to do this as he first woke up, but Dan couldn’t help but feel confused. He’d never woken up to literally having sex with his Omega before. “Good morning,” Dan whispered, his voice thick was sleep as his fingers dug a little further into Phil’s hips. It thrilled him knowing that he’d been inside Phil all night - almost like knotting but not truly. Still, Dan was just as happy with this. It sent shivers up his back knowing his cum from last night had been kept inside Phil. He gasped softly and closed his eyes again. “Fuck,” he groaned as he lightly thrust upwards. He’d just woken up and even though his body was heavy and a bit clumsy feeling, it still felt so good.

Phil shivered as he drove himself down on his prostate a few more times, the motions still too light to really make him scream, but he didn't care. He was enjoying the pace he'd introduced to them, smiling down at Dan softly as he kept the motion going. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked quietly, hitting his prostate again, and biting his bottom lip against his small whimper. Dan's fingers tightened further on his hips. "Thought you might," he teased, rolling his hips as Dan's cock settled deep inside. "Mm, I love you like this. All sleepy eyed for me, too tired to really control your own movements, letting me pleasure you with my body," he mused, still propping himself up as he managed to draw a low moan from his Alpha. "Ah, Dan," he groaned as his mate thrust up into him. "Keep it slow," he requested.

Instead of verbally answering Phil, Dan tightened his grip some. He couldn’t describe their morning sex. His body was still sleepy and relaxed, but then there Phil was, pleasuring him and riding his cock. It felt amazing. He /could/ just let Phil make him feel good, but he couldn’t help thrusting up inside of his mate and moaning softly. He nodded at Phil’s request not to be fast, even if part of him wanted a little faster. His thrusts felt like they were a couple long drawn out seconds apart. He’d move his hips until he was further inside of Phil, eventually pulling back out only to repeat his slow paced action. It wasn’t like last night. He wanted to feel every part and have it embedded into his memory. He wanted to memorize Phil from the inside.

Phil moaned softly, closing his eyes as Dan obeyed him, keeping his thrusts slow as Phil continued his own motions. He was rolling his hips gently, making love to Dan gently as a way of apology for all that had happened, enjoying the way morning sex felt. They rarely had morning sex, and never had Phil woken Dan up that way. He thought, with the way Dan was so quiet, his eyes fluttering, and tiny gasps escaping him, he might want to do this more often. Phil's hands began to explore Dan's chest, rubbing the skin gently as he continued to shudder on top of Dan, feeling every inch of his cock as it moved slowly inside of him, and trying to memorize the way it felt to have Dan so softly fucking into him. They rarely did this. Dan liked it hard and fast, and so did Phil, but there was something special about lazy morning sex when both people were so deep in pleasure, they couldn't be bothered to take it harder. "So good, Dan. You feel so good. The way you feel inside me, fuck," he muttered, cooing gently as Dan hit his prostate again. "Never get tired of this. Missed it so much. Missed the way you take care of me."

On top of their slow movements, Dan loved the words Phil said to him. Of course he’d never grow tired of being with Phil either. It was nice to hear though. To have a verbal confirmation that Phil loved this as much as he did. Every few seconds, Dan would push slowly back into Phil, his own eyes closed in bliss. It was Phil’s hands on his skin and his cock fucking him lazily, it was the words. Everything contributed to how perfect this felt. “Love you so much,” Dan whispered as he heaved a heavy breath. He didn’t want to feel so close already. Still, his stomach tightened with pleasure and he knew it wouldn’t take long to send him over the edge and coming into Phil’s already full entrance. “Love you like this, can’t last too long,” Dan moaned lightly as he moved so that his own hands were on Phil’s back.

"Can you hold out for me, Dan?" Phil asked, mewling lightly as he continued to roll his hips gently. "Don't want this to end," he added, feeling hot all over as Dan's hands came up to press against the skin of his back. "Love having you on your back for me. So hot, and good, Dan," he mumbled, knowing the way he was talking wasn't going to do anything for either of them, but he couldn't help. He was so sensitive, and he couldn't keep the words inside as Dan continued to drag against his walls. "Feels so good, having you like this, holding myself up on your chest. Don't you like it, love? Waking up to me riding you, surrounding you? Don't you like the way I feel inside, dragging - ah!" he moaned as Dan reached up and bit down against his neck, pumping his hips a little faster than before. Phil clenched down around him, arching his neck into Dan's mouth, and panting as he found he'd lost his voice completely.

Phil was asking him to hold on and Dan was going to do the best he could, but how could he when Phil was saying things like that? The words only added to what Dan was feeling. He’d always loved when Phil was vocal during sex. It didn’t matter if it was small mewls and whimpers, or moans and filthy words. Dan loved the added audio. Still, it didn’t make it any easier to fight the feeling of pleasure building inside of him. Without thinking, he leaned up to sink his teeth into Phil’s neck and quickened his pace, hoping it would stop some of the words. He was trying to last, but he didn’t know how much more he could take. He sucked roughly, making another dark mark on top of the other ones he'd made last night.

Dan's lips sucked more bruises into Phil's neck, and he had to wonder what he looked like by then, covered in claiming marks, as he moaned under Dan, rocking his hips a little faster into Dan's motions as well. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Phil collapsed against Dan's chest, pressing the Alpha back into the bed, but continued to roll his hips. They moved together in synch, Phil panting against Dan's ear and making little noises of pleasure as his eyes squeezed shut against the pleasure building in his abdomen. He wasn't ready to be done. He wanted the pleasure to continue forever, and for Dan to continue making that sweet little sound Phil only ever heard when he was just waking up. It seemed he couldn't stop himself during sex. "Dan, Mate, mine," he panted, words coming out entangled together as he pivoted his hips hard, gaining speed now that his orgasm was fast approaching. Dan's fingers ran up and down his back as he went, encouraging him to keep going as a low keening noise started up from him.

“Fuck,” Dan gasped as Phil started to pivot his hips roughly against Dan. He could feel the depth and the angle he was reaching inside the other. Even though he’d tried, Dan knew he was reaching his orgasm faster than not. He moved his hands down so that they were tightly gripping at Phil’s hips. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were marks there as well once this was all said and done. He thrust into Phil, groaning as the other met him movement for movement. “Phil!” Dan cried out as he felt himself come undone again. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rode out the waves of pleasure that washed over him. He threw his head back as far as it would go, which wasn’t very considering the pillows and mattress behind him.

Dan's hands moved down to his hips again, holding tight enough to bruise as Phil's keening got louder, his orgasm racing towards him. He held off, though, desperate to keep it going, loving the feeling of Dan cursing and moving inside him, meeting him movement for movement - and then Dan was crying out his name as he came, spurting inside of Phil. Dan threw his head back, eyes clenched closed, and Phil couldn't help himself. As his own orgasm raced over him, punching the breath out of him, he pressed his teeth into the side of Dan's exposed neck, and sucked, hard. He moaned into the bite, still rocking his hips as his orgasm took him, and his cock rubbed against Dan's belly, getting cum everywhere.

Dan couldn’t even think straight as he felt Phil’s teeth sink into him, claiming him as he’d done earlier. His heart raced, and it always took so long to catch his breath afterwards. He had to focus on keeping Phil close to him. Still, he was aware of Phil’s cum being spread against his belly. “Love you,” he sighed, his breath catching in his throat. Phil would never understand how good it felt to be with him in that way. “So perfect,” he whispered. It had been the best morning he could remember having in a long time.

As Phil pulled his mouth back, panting, he let his forehead drop to Dan's shoulder, still rolling his hips a little to ride out the aftershocks of having Dan so deep inside of him. It didn't help that he felt completely full, filled as he was with Dan's cock and cum. He could feel it dribbling out of him already, but he couldn't care as Dan spoke, sounding not only winded, but emotional. "I love you, Dan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry all of this happened. But I still love you just as much as I ever did. More, even," he murmured softly, still panting as he finally relaxed completely, spent and finally actually feeling awake.

Dan rubbed soft circles into Phil’s back. He adored Phil in every way possible. “That’s all I want. I always want your love and your trust. If that’s all I ever had, that would be more than enough. You’re the most important thing to me. I’m sorry too. I’m sorry I screwed up so bad, and I promise I’ll never ever put you second. Whatever you tell me will always be the truth,” Dan couldn’t help but go on and on to Phil. That’s how he felt. He’d never let his Omega feel like he wasn’t being put first again. He’d never fuck up like that again. Finally, it seemed like things could go back to how they were before, which was what Dan had longed for.

As Phil snuggled closer to Dan and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, he could only smile. "That's all I need," he purred. Finally, finally, a content thrum was burning through their bond, and Phil felt nothing but love and affection as their world finally seemed to shift back into perfect harmony. "Only yours," he murmured, kissing Dan's neck. "We'll be okay." And they would be, if Phil had to fight tooth and nail in the future for that statement to remain true. Dan's hands felt warm against his back, holding him close as he shifted his head to kiss at Phil's hair. Phil laughed. "So, Alpha," he teased. "How'd you like that wake up call?"

It felt wonderful to just stay cuddled up with Phil. To actually be able to hold him and not question if he’d be ignored. He pressed a few kisses at Phil’s hair. He always felt a surge of happiness when he smelt himself all over Phil. They were mates, half of Phil’s natural scent was Dan’s. Still though, he couldn’t help but feel pleased all over again. “It was the best wake up call I’ve ever had,” Dan smirked as he stretched out some on the bed. “it’s one of the few times I actually didn’t mind getting up.”

Phil laughed, pushing himself up and finally forcing Dan to pull out of him. "Yeah? I wouldn't mind getting up like that either," he admitted with a wink, wincing as finally found himself empty. He collapsed back on Dan's chest, moaning lowly as he realized their was a sharp pressure in his low back that he hadn't noticed before. "Shit," he said, laughing against Dan's chest, whose arms had come around him again comfortingly. "You broke me," he teased Dan, not really caring as he snuggled into his hold. "And you didn't even spank me this time. I mean, really, when are you going to take a turn on bottom?" he teased, eyes closed as he smiled in Dan's hold.

Dan missed the sensation of being inside of Phil immediately. He’d know though at some point they’d have to get up and be productive, and yet Dan was looking forward to it. Already it seemed like it would be a good day. “Sore?” he laughed, knowing Phil probably was. “I didn’t spank you. I thought about it, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go that way or not,” Dan teased back, still half serious. He rolled his eyes and laughed again. “I don’t know about all that,” he said. It wasn’t that Dan hated the idea. It just seemed like it wouldn’t be the easiest thing to do. “I mean, you’ve mentioned it before,” he said, his tone changing a bit. “Was that something you really wanted?”

"I wanted you to spank me, if I'm honest," Phil whispered. "I thought about asking. But I - I needed to trust you. I needed you to be in control, and to decide what was best. I like it when you spank me, though. You never...you never hurt me. It's always playful, kind. Like you love me, and just know that I enjoy it..." Phil's voice trailed off as he remembered last night, thinking of the way it felt to give up control again. Today, he'd kind of taken some back, but not really. He hadn't demanded anything, after all. On the upside, Dan was still in a good mood, teasing him despite the fact that it was clear he was still on the fence about bottoming for Phil, like he was the first time Phil ever brought it up - half asleep, and dead on his feet. Propping himself up some, Phil titled his head at Dan. "I don't know. What if I said yes? I've thought about it a few times before. Like I said last time, I don't even know if I'll like it, or if it'll become something I really /want,/ but. I mean. What if I wanted to try it? What if you liked it? Is that...is that something you'd /ever/ consider? I know it's...really hard, but you could ride me? Maybe? I don't know..." Phil admitted, starting to flush a little as lowered his gaze and began fiddling with Dan's chest.

Dan was actually glad to know that spanking was allowed. He’d never want to cross the line of being in control and dominate to being abusive and hurting Phil. It was good to know to know that the next time he got the urge, it was something he could go through with. Dan would never ask Phil to do something he didn’t want to do, and it made it easier to hear that verbal agreement. He was a bit taken back though qw Phil told him having Dan bottom was was something he wanted to try. He felt nervous again just at the idea of being on the bottom. Even if he wasn’t technically on the bottom, it was still the same concept. But no matter how Phil fluffed it up, Dan knew just from hearing Phil talk that it /was/ something he wanted to do. He watched as Phil lowered his gaze and a light flush covered his face. “If you wanted to try, we could do that,” he finally said. He wanted Phil to know that he trusted him. Still, it made his stomach twist again. “If you really wanted to, we could. I don’t know if I’d like it…but I don’t know that /wouldn’t/ like it either. I guess it’s something you have to do to find out how you feel about it. It’s not that I hate the idea, I’ve just…well, you know, it’s something I’ve never done or really wanted to do, I don’t know how to feel about it,” Dan confessed. He didn’t want Phil to think that if they did do it Dan would /only/ being doing it for Phil. He knew it would only make his mate feel bad.

Phil's gaze sprang back up at Dan's words, and he couldn't help the fact that he was getting excited. He hadn't realized just how much he actually wanted to try until his mate was actually offering him the chance. "Really?" he asked, half skeptical. "Are you sure? I know it's hard for Alpha's. It's not in your nature to...be taken. Not like it is for me. But I mean, it's all the same, really, right? And you would have complete control. If you decided you hated it from just my fingers, we could even stop, I promise. I won't be upset. Could we really try?" Phil asked, starting to grow even more excited, and unable to keep that out of his voice as he peered up at Dan. "I mean. I know you trust me. You don't have to agree to prove that to me, if that's what you're doing," he added, wheels turning in his head as he tried to consider all the angles of this. "And we don't even have to do it soon. Just. Like. Maybe one day? When you are more sure about it? When you do know how you feel about it?"

When Phil was so excited like he was, Dan didn’t think he could actually say no. He didn’t actually plan on retracting what he’d said, but he really didn’t have the heart to. Phil was right though. It wasn’t in Dan’s nature to want any kind of submission, or to be vulnerable in that sense. He’d never woken up and thought to himself, ‘today I think I’ll try bottoming,’ it didn’t exactly work like that. Still, there were plenty of Alphas who bottomed for their mates. Dan also knew a few who would outright refuse. “We can try,” he said reassuringly. “I can’t promise that I won’t ask you to stop,” he laughed lightly, trying to hide his concern. Dan truly didn’t know what it was going to be like or if he was going to hate every moment. He wouldn’t rule out that he might actually like it either. “Maybe sometime soon we can do it,” he nodded, his instincts already urging him the other way. There was things Phil loved about it, it had to be more than just the Omega factor.

Phil could read it plain as day on Dan's face; concern that he was going to hate every second of it. Phil understood that. Alpha's weren't built to do that. But it wasn't like it would be any different from Dan fucking Phil - except for the part where Dan wouldn't produce slick. It hardly mattered, though, when they had lube. Smirking up at Dan, Phil reached down to press his fingers against his mate's limp cock. "Are you scared, Dan?" he asked, voice low and seductive. "Do you need me to show you how good it feels? Do I need to finger myself, to remind you the noises I make for you?" he purred, feeling Dan's cock twitch lightly in interest. Dan stared at him a little dazed, and Phil let the smirk and facade fall. "Whenever you're ready. I won't bring it up again. If you want to forget all about agreeing, you can just never bring it up again, too. Just let me know," he assured Dan, kissing him lightly on the cheek, before sitting up, wincing again as he went. "And yes, I'm sore. I'm not going to pretend I'm not just so you'll let me try it sometime. Ready to get up?"

When Phil asked if Dan was scared, he was fairly tempted to nod in agreement. He was actually sort of scared about it. Phil was pressing his fingers against his cock though and his voice was slow and sultry. Dan couldn’t help but shiver slightly. He would never be opposed to watching Phil fuck himself on his fingers. It wasn’t time for that though, and Phil removed his hand, his tone changing. “I’ll let you know,” Dan agreed softly with a small smile. He didn’t know when he would be letting Phil know, but he knew that he would at some point. “I’m sorry I broke you,” Dan said with a small frown. “I guess so,” he sighed as he forced himself to sit up.

Phil shook his head. "I wanted it, Dan. I like it when you're rough," he admitted, trying to reassure the Alpha. He tossed a smile at him. "Whats with the glum tone? I haven't gotten to fully appreciate the fact that my Mate does nothing all day. Today's not going to be like the last week, Dan," he commented suggestively. "Although you did promise to take care of me, so I'm expecting a massage for my troubles this morning," he half teased, winking at Dan again, and heading to the bathroom. Dan followed close behind, but Phil wasn't done being playful just yet. He snuck a glance at the sleepy Alpha, and raced into the bathroom, laughing as he shut the door behind himself.

“I think I can probably work that in to my very empty schedule,” Dan teased back as he followed his mate out of their room and to the hall. He was right behind the other, but a few seconds later, Phil was giggling and running ahead. It took a moment for Dan to realize that it was a game. He hurried off to chase his Omega, but Phil already had the bathroom door shut. Dan pouted, but he couldn’t hep but laugh as well. “Don’t you want me in there with you?” he asked, trying to hide the smirk in his voice.

Phil shook his head, despite the fact that he knew his mate couldn't see him. "Nah. I don't think I do," he teased. "I'm perfectly capable of taking a shower by myself. What makes you think I want you in here?" he wondered. "I mean, I guess you do have those magical hands of yours, but I don't imagine you're going to let me get off scott free for locking you out. Why should I let you in?"

“Exactly, who’s going to wash your hair for you?” Dan asked with a knowing tone. “And who’ll get out and hold the towel open for you, hmm?” Dan teased as he leaned up against the door. “Besides, if you don’t unlock the door, I’ll just have to find another way to get in. You don’t want to your Alpha to get upset, do you?” he smirked, knowing that eventually Phil would let him in. “Showers are much better when I’m there with you. Who knows, maybe if you open the door right now, I'll even let you off the hook."

Phil shivered lightly at the change in Dan's tone, but he was still grinning. "I /am/ capable of washing my own hair, and getting my own towel wrapped around me," he said, trying to hold back a laugh. "And how exactly are you going to find another way in here? I don't see how you're going to accomplish that," he added, humming thoughtfully as if trying to think up an answer to his own question. "Nope. We don't have a spare key, and you wouldn't /dare/ break the door down. The window in here is too small for /me/ to climb through, let alone /you,/ and I doubt you'd let me off the hook regardless if I opened the door now, or later, after my shower. You're not giving me very many tempting offers here, Dan. Maybe I should....just start that shower." Laughing as he walked away from the door, Phil turned the hot water on, and grinned as it covered Dan's voice enough Phil could pretend he was unable to hear.

Dan pouted again. Phil was making pretty good points. He wasn’t going to break a door down, he couldn’t climb in the window, and he couldn’t somehow get the lock undone. He needed to think harder about his tactics. He yawned softly though and realized he still hadn’t fully woken up enough to think up anything good. “You want me to come in because you love me and you want me to have my way,” he added as he leaned up further against the door. That’s when he heard the shower turn on and his frown deepened. “Wait, Phil, I wanna come in!” Dan said a bit a louder, a little disappointed that his mate had already jumped into the shower. “I hate showering alone now. It’s only okay if I’m showering with you!” He could still feel the playfulness in their bond, so he could only assume that Phil hadn’t gotten in yet - at least he hoped so.

Phil was laughing up until the point Dan said he could only shower with Phil now, and then his heart kind of melted, and he found that he really /had/ to let his mate in. He'd tortured him enough that past week, and they hadn't showered together in a while anyway, so he unlocked the door, and smiling shyly at Dan. "Okay. Fair point. Come in," he said, offering Dan his hand.

"I don't know if I want to now," Dan said playfully. He turned his nose up for a moment before smirking. He figured he'd better take Phil's hand before the other retracted his offer. "I always want to shower with you," he said hurriedly as he took his mate's hand. Stepping inside the bathroom with Phil, he shut the door behind them. Already, the hot water had begun to create a steam.

Phil's smile became amused once again, and he shook his head at Dan. "You're all bluster, Howell. Don't think you can pull a fast one on me. I know you want to come in here," he said, laughing as Dan quickly took his hand and joined him. He was quick to close the door behind them, and quick to lock it, forcing them both to stay together in the steamy room. "So what's on the agenda today?" Phil asked. "Fucking like horny rabbits, like back when we first got together and couldn't keep our hands off each other?" he suggested as he climbed into the shower first, smirking at Dan. "Or date night, on me, to make up for what I put you through this last week?"

Of course Phil could see right threw him. They both knew the only place Dan wanted to be at the moment was in the shower with his Omega. He watched as Phil stepped into the shower, and was right behind him. "You know how much I like the first option," Dan laughed as he let the water wash over him, soaking his hair and relaxing his muscles. "I wouldn't mind a date though, and it can be on you as long as you let me pay of it," he smiled before sending Phil a look. He didn't like to think that Phil had 'put' him through anything. Still, he couldn't deny that his mate had been difficult.

Phil laughed, shaking his head as Dan teased him, but the smile fell a little as Dan cast him a slightly disappointed and hurt look. He felt his heart clench a little at the pain in his eyes,and sighed. "No, you pay for everything but the rent, Dan, and you don't have a job right now. Besides. I'm the one who stopped communicating with you. I'll pay. We'll do whatever you want today, though, okay? I just want to make you feel better," he insisted, slowly going to reach for the shampoo to start their shower.

“I like paying for things though,” Dan said softly as he moved to pull Phil close to him. “It’s nice to know that I can take care of you,” he mumbled. Finding a job was another thing he’d have to get a grasp on. He’d been looking, but there were only a few things out there he knew he was qualified to do. He didn’t want to settle until he knew there was nothing else out there, though. “I’m not upset at you. I never really was,” Dan said as he leaned his forehead against Phil’s. “I always understood where you were coming from, it was just...frustrating that you were closing me out instead of us trying to work it out,” he explained. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay? Just being with you makes me feel better,” Dan said softly.

"I know you do," Phil murmured in response. They'd been over this before, but Dan was going to run out of money at the rate he was going, especially considering he'd dropped out of school. "And I know you just want to feel like you're the one taking care of me, but right now, it might be best if I just -" Phil cut himself off. He felt like he was trying to take the control again and he didn't want it. Some Omega's were good in that position. It didn't only belong to the Alpha, but Phil? Phil had learned quickly that he didn't like having the power in their relationship. It made him feel crazy, and stressed him out more than it needed too. "Okay. You can pay," he conceded, enjoying the way it felt to have Dan pressing their foreheads together and assuring Phil that he wasn't angry with him. "I love you," he mumbled, closing his eyes as he breathed in Dan's scent, hands dropping the shampoo to instead wrap around Dan's waist.

Dan wasn’t sure where Phil was going with his statement. For a moment, he was nervous that Phil wasn’t going to let him. He sighed in relief though when the other agreed to it. He just needed to feel like he could provide for Phil. It was an inherent need of his, something that was beyond his control. He forget about the shampoo on the shower floor and focused on enjoying Phil for a few seconds. “We can go have something to eat, and then maybe walk around for a bit, maybe go to the park or something,” Dan said after pulling away. Usually, he could come up with better dates, but he hadn’t actually given it any forethought.

Phil couldn't deny he was disappointed to have Dan pull away. After so long of not being in Dan's arms, he found it difficult to stay apart. He nodded dumbly at Dan in response, and leaned over to pick the shampoo back up. "Whatever you want, okay? I just want to spend the day with you. Forget about everything else. Let it go, you know?" Phil's skin still prickled with the reminder of their anger at each other, and all the hurt that had occurred, but he was feeling better. Dan might have been an idiot the past couple of weeks, but he wasn't a liar. Phil knew that beyond a doubt. His mate was perfect for him, and they would grow with each new experience they were forced to deal with. "I imagine we'll be getting some looks, some people wondering what I did to deserve the heavy bruising around my neck. Maybe we should even that out?" he teased, leaning in as if he were going to bite at Dan's lightly bruised skin, smirking as he pulled away at the last minute.

Dan wanted to spend the day together just as much as Phil did. He wanted to get back to normal, and a date sounded like it would be something that would help that along. “I’m sure we will, I doubt people will have any doubts of who you belong to,” Dan said teasingly, pouting again as Phil pulled away. Even though Phil didn’t have that unmated smell, hadn’t for months, it still made Dan pleased to know that his mate /looked/ like he had an Alpha. Dan wasn’t opposed to Phil’s mark on him in if he wanted to claim him, either, and would have bared his neck easily for his Mate had he not pulled away.

Phil winked. "Definitely not," he agreed with a small grin, humming as he got the shampoo in his hand before passing it over to Dan. As he was carding his fingers through Dan's hair softly, he got to wondering. "Have you showered since the last time we did this?" he asked, scrubbing a bit at Dan's scalp as he went. "I mean. You said you didn't like to without me anymore, and...well. It's been a week." Phil felt bad for it, but he was honestly wondering. Was this something they would always do together now?

Dan decided he’d hold off on washing Phil’s hair until the other had finished with his own. He wanted to be sure he didn’t end up getting soap in Phil’s eyes on accident when there arms were so close together. He found himself a bit floored by Phil’s question though. He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to admit it had been a week since he’d actually gotten in the shower. At first, he’d thought that Phil would come around and he’d get to shower with his mate. On the fourth day, when it didn’t seem like that was going to happen, Dan had promised himself he’d get in at some point. That hadn’t happened either though. “Have I showered since last week?” he repeated, trying to prolong his response. “Well…not exactly. I was going to, but let’s just say I really needed a shower.

Phil laughed, the sound louder than any other the whole morning. He had to stop washing Dan's hair to catch his breath. He didn't even know why he found the situation so funny. Maybe it was because Dan looked so sheepish, or because Phil had noticed the longing looks Dan had been sending him everytime he showered for the past week. "Well. Now I know why I shouldn't neglect to shower with you," he teased, leaning in for a quick kiss before getting back into washing Dan's hair. When he was done, he rinsed it , and then turned to smirk at his mate. "Maybe I should give you a little more incentive to wait to shower for me," he said, suddenly getting an idea. He crowded Dan against the far wall, and kissed him, reaching down to palm him at the same time. As he realized Dan was getting excited, he dragged his mouth away to trail wet kisses and licks down his wet skin, teasing at his belly button when he got to it, and promptly settling on his knees as Dan's cock came into sight. He smirked up at his mate, still palming him lightly, and said "I like that you wait to shower with me before you go."

“Yeah, because if I can’t shower with you I’m probably not going to shower at all,” Dan laughed. It didn’t last long though. A few seconds later, Phil was pressing in and their lips connected. Instantly, Dan melted against the kiss, shivering as Phil’s hand palmed at him. He couldn’t help but start to harden under Phil’s touch. Then the lips that had been on his mouth were suddenly on his collarbone, his shoulders, his chest, his belly. He gasped as he started to understand what Phil had in mind for them. He stared down at Phil, his mouth slightly ajar. “If this is what I get when we shower together, then I’ll never shower alone again,” he mumbled, waiting in anticipation to see what Phil would do next. It wasn’t like he was actually going to expect this every time they showered, but today it was a nice bonus, and he felt safe for the first time in a while to tease Phil. “Do you want me to wash your hair for you?” Dan asked softly, hinting that it would be a good excuse for him to have his fingers in Phil’s hair while he had something else in the Omega’s mouth.

Phil shuddered at the offer, nodding his head probably too excitedly as he gasped, blood rushing down immediately at the thought of Dan's fingers in his hair, cleaning him as he got dirty. "Want you to come on my face, too," he murmured hotly, opening his mouth to kitten lick at the head of Dan's cock a few times. "Such a dirty boy," he said lowly, glancing up at Dan from under his lashes as Dan worked to get shampoo on his hands. As soon as his fingers had threaded through Phil's hair, he took Dan's cock into his mouth, and immediately moaned, taking it deeper and deeper until Phil couldn't take anymore. He started to bob his head immediately, not bothering to hide his own eagerness. He did reach up to fondle the back of Dan's balls with one hand, holding himself in place with the other around Dan's soft thighs. Pulling off with a sudden gasp, Phil moved his mouth down to take Dan's balls into his mouth instead, suckiling and swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin while Dan's fingers massaged his scalp.

“Oh fuck,” Dan gasped as Phil told him just what he wanted him to do. Already, he could picture his mate’s face lapping up his come. He massaged his fingers into Phil’s scalp, tugging every so often. He loved the feeling of Phil’s lips wrapped so tightly around his cock, his mate’s hot wet mouth sucking him down as far as he could. Dan continued to scrub at Phil’s hair as he made a shallow couple of thrusts. “Phil!” Dan gasped loudly as he felt those perfect lips around his balls, sucking around them. “So good,” he moaned as he tugged even more on Phil’s hair. “Gonna come on your face, baby,” Dan mumbled as he threw his head back.

Dan's orgasm rushed towards him faster than Phil had thought as Dan encouraged him to stop lapping at his balls and instead get ready to take Dan's load to the face. Moaning softly, Phil pulled off, and stared up at Dan with his mouth open as Dan threw his head back, reaching down to grip his own cock and aim it at Phil's face. In seconds, he was coming, spurting out against Phil's cheeks and mouth. Greedily, Phil ate up every bit that landed in his mouth, and reached down to grab his own hard erection as he did. He moaned as Dan finished, gasping above him, and licked up what he could from the corners of his mouth, all while he stroked at himself, hard and horny as hell just from the sight of Dan like that. Regardless of the suds slipping down his face, Phil reached up with his other hand to wipe more come into his mouth, sucking at his fingers as he scooped it up. "Dan," he gasped, panting as his strokes got quicker.

God would Phil ever realize how amazing he was? Dan was gripping his cock and pumping himself. He stared down at his mate as he came, shooting his load all over the other’s face. He cried out as he watched Phil lap up what he could. He was reaching the corners of his mouth while the rest started to run down his cheeks. He kept stroking himself until he knew he was spent. Still, the sight alone was completely erotic. “Yeah, fuck, baby just like that,” Dan mumbled as he looked down to watch Phil stroke himself. “Want you to come for me while you taste me,” he whispered as he used his fingertip to push some of what Phil had missed back into his mouth. “Every last bit,” Dan mumbled. Phil had pretty much gotten everything, but Dan wanted to be sure nothing was missed. “Come on baby, finish pretty for me.”

There was a tightening in Phil's groin just from Dan's words. He thought he was going to explode when Dan pressed his fingers into his mouth to feed Phil more of his cum, and then Dan was asking him to finish pretty for him, and he legitimately thought he would die as his orgasm punched out of him, coating his hand and dripping down onto Dan's feet. He moaned loudly, whining as he was forced to ride the orgasm out when on his knees, pumping into his hand as fast as he could, and staring up at Dan who was staring at him like he was absolutely amazing, and sexy, and perfect. Phil moaned again, dropping his forehead to Dan's stomach as he came down. "Have I ever mentioned how good you taste?" he asked, breathless.

Dan would never get over the intense pleasure he got just from watching Phil alone. His body was still buzzing after his orgasm, reminding him just how good everything felt. “If I say no, will you tell me again?” Dan said just as lowly. He didn’t know if he really tasted as good as Phil said, but the Omega seemed to love it. Dan couldn’t help but love it himself, watching Phil try and take all of his come, lapping at what he could and pushing the rest into his mouth. He reached down only to pull Phil up off the shower floor. He wrapped his arms around him before placing them both directly under the shower spray. “You’ve got some soap in your hair,” he whispered with another smile. “Let me get it out for you.”

Phil's eyelids were drooping slightly from the pleasure Dan had given him, but he allowed his mate to pick him up off the floor. "You taste amazing. I love your cum, and your cock, and the taste of your skin," he explained, staring at Dan as the Alpha pressed him back under the spray of water. His heart did that flippy over thing as Dan offered to get the soap out of his hair; somehow, the way he said it made Phil feel weak at the knees and incredibly loved. It blew him away that Dan could still sweep him off his feet. Nodding, Phil closed his eyes and allowed himself to be led under the spray of water.

Dan worked to rise out the rest of the shampoo, taking his time and being as gentle as he could. “I love how much you love it,” he whispered as he finished up. It was true though. The fact that Phil was always eager for him was a major turn on. He liked knowing how much his mate desired him. It didn’t seem to matter what it was, Phil was ready to take him. As soon as the shampoo had been rinsed out, Dan was turning off the shower. Again, he got out first so that he could bring Phil his towel. He didn’t know why, but he liked the feeling of getting to wrap Phil up in his arms.

Humming gently in response, Phil nodded. "I love how much you love me," he replied, laughing lightly as Dan finished washing them both up. Moments later, the water was turning off, and Phil was left to follow after Dan, who, true to form, was holding a towel open for him. Stepping into it, Phil kept walking until he was pressed into Dan's chest, and tucked his head under Dan's chin. "Mm, you smell wonderful," he stated lazily, content to stay in Dan's arms forever. There was still a sense of euphoria hanging over his head that he couldn't seem to let go of, and it was made all the better by Dan being so close to him, the contentment and thrum of love in their bond finally relieving the nasty tension that had been there for so long. Phil had the feeling today was going to be a very cuddly, affectionate day. He was ready to feel close to his Alpha once again, after denying them both that pleasure for so long.

“I’m glad you think so,” Dan laughed as he rested his chin on top of Phil’s head. He couldn’t really smell himself, but he could promise Phil that he smelled perfect. He smelt like a mixture of the both of them with undertones of soap. He sighed softly as he took in the moment. He still didn’t understand how it was possible to love someone so much. Phil had become his entire life and sometimes it was overwhelming. Perfect in every way, but a lot to take in regardless. He’d never felt something so strong. Now that their bond radiated warmth and love, Dan found that he always wanted it to stay that way. He pressed a kiss to Phil’s cheek before pulling away. As much as he wanted to stay that way, he needed to grab a towel and think about getting dressed so they could leave on their date.

Phil pouted as Dan pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then pulled away from. He didn't /want/ to leave the comfort and safety of Dan's arms, and now he was being forced to catch his towel before it fell off of him. Grumbling quietly, Phil began to dry off properly, before finally leaving the steamed up bathroom. If he wiggled his butt a little before leaving, well, that was of no consequence. Dan could follow after if he wanted something. "When are we going on that date, then?" he shouted behind him, already heading back into their bedroom to find some clothes. "And should I dress up? Or is less clothes better? I know you like to peel me out of them," he teased, unable to help himself.

Dan didn’t stop himself from watching as Phil left. He noted the wiggle to his ass and smiled. He knew that Phil knew just how sexy Dan thought he was. He dried off for a couple seconds before answering Phil back. “I figured a nice dinner and then we’d have a walk around the park. Something simple, but sort of classy?” Dan called out, wondering if that would be a decent date or not. “The leaves are pretty this time of year, I thought you might like it, if not we can do something different,” he hurried to add. Dan always doubted his date planning abilities. He wanted to do something Phil enjoyed without having to put pressure on either of them. “Maybe just a nice shirt and some jeans? I figured I’d be taking them off by the end of the night either way,” he laughed before smirking to himself.

The idea sounded better than Phil had imagined. When was the last time he'd just gone for a walk with Dan? It felt like it had been ages since they'd done anything fun together that wasn't sex, and that had started before Chanel had arrived. "Sounds perfect," he shouted back. "And I would love for you to take me out of them later," he added as an afterthought, dressing carefully as he waited for Dan to join him. He figured he could go all out tonight maybe, and do his hair as well. He hadn't straightened it in a while, even if he didn't technically need it. Soon enough, he was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, and a nice button up that he knew Dan loved to see on him. Finally, Dan joined him in the room, still completely naked, and Phil licked his lips as he turned to look at him. "Better hurry and get dressed before I jump you." Phil wasn't sure where all this energy was coming from, but he couldn't get enough of Dan today.

When Dan felt dry enough, he ventured back into their bedroom. He was surprised to find his mate already dressed. “You look nice,” Dan said as he let his eyes trail over the other. Phil always looked good though, still it was nice to see him dressed up. He always enjoyed showing his Omega off. Maybe it was the fact that he liked to show people just what they couldn’t have. Either way, it gave him a chance to brag about how lucky he’d gotten without having to say anything. “I guess I’d better than,” Dan laughed as he started to search for something to wear. He let the towel drop to the floor as he pulled on a pair of underwear, not having to check to see if Phil was watching. Afterwards, he opened their closet and started to flip through his clothes.

Dan dropped his towel, and turned his back to Phil, giving Phil an uninterrupted view of Dan's ass. It happened so rarely, that Phil soaked it in until it was covered over by Dan's underwear. Smirking to himself, Phil slowly followed Dan to their closet, and pressed the palms of his hands to Dan's low back. His fingers traced over the soft skin tenderly. He loved it when Dan let him touch him like this, running his hands up and down from his shoulders to just above his waistband, uncaring and not commenting. Most of the time, it was Dan petting Phil like this, because Phil enjoyed it immensely more than Dan did, so the times it did happen made Phil happy. There was something about petting Dan's back that was so much different to petting his chest. Pressing closer while Dan rummaged for a shirt, Phil kissed at his neck and shoulders, moving his hands down to run down Dan's sides and cup his ass for a moment. He didn't stay long, not wanting to make Dan uncomfortable, before he was running his hands around to his hips and then down his thighs. "Still looking for a shirt? I do love you in that black button up," he mused.

Dan jumped slightly as he felt Phil’s hands on his lower back, but he quickly adjusted to the feeling and relaxed. He sighed softly as he felt Phil’s hands run across his back and his sides. Normally, he was used to the feeling of Phil’s hands against his chest and his stomach. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the sensation. Next, he felt the warm press of lips on his shoulders. Then Phil’s hands were squeezing his ass in his hands and cupping him. Dan had been prepared enough to refrain from jumping again. It wasn’t long before Phil’s hands were some place different, though. “Have you missed touching me?” Dan smirked as he glanced over his shoulder. While he was teasing, he was also truly curious. “I think I’m going to go with the black one,” he nodded before pulling out his jeans and the black shirt. Pretty much everything he owned was black, but he knew just the shirt Phil was talking about.

Phil hummed. "Yeah. I've missed touching you," he admitted softly, curling his fingers around the inside of Dan's thighs lightly. He hoped Dan wasn't too uncomfortable with Phil pressed up behind him. He was enjoying the moment, still kissing at Dan's skin. "I thought I'd never get to again," he admitted. "And now I've got you all to myself again. I'm just...marveling at that fact. Don't mind me," he said, sighing softly as Dan relaxed against him. He hoped his mate trusted he wasn't trying to take advantage of the vulnerability he was showing. Despite having grabbed the shirt, Dan didn't pull away from Phil. He gave Phil a moment to nuzzle at his neck from behind, and leave one last kiss, and then Phil was pulling away. Dan turned to face him, face gentle as he smiled, and Phil watched him shrug into the button up he loved so much. It suited Dan, and fit him just right. "Thank you," he murmured quietly.

If there was one thing Dan could understand, it was the fact that he’d also felt the same fear of never getting to touch his mate again. He knew how important it was for Phil to want to touch, because Dan had needed that same thing. Dan relaxed again, knowing that Phil wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want him to do, despite there really not being much he didn’t want Phil to do at all. He smiled softly to himself as he felt Phil nuzzle against him in contentment. It only reminded him again of how much he loved the Omega and how glad he was to finally have him back. He had doubted Phil would ever /want/ to touch him again like this. After the other pulled way, he forced himself to get his shirt on. He buttoned it up from the bottom, trying to hurry to finish getting ready.

"Slow down," Phil chuckled, reaching out to slow Dan's hands. "It's still early, you know? Like 1pm. We slept a lot last night," he admitted, glancing at the red numbers of the alarm clock. "Besides, I like looking at your chest," he teased. "Did you maybe want to trade dinner for lunch? And then a nice walk around the park while it’s still light out?" he suggested, helping Dan do up the last few buttons, and mourning the loss of available skin on display.

Dan slowed down at Phil’s request before smiling gently. He was right, they did have plenty of time after all. He smirked before rolling his eyes. “Didn’t know getting ready was going to turn into a hands on show,” he laughed teasingly. He loved it though. Any touch he could get from Phil was perfect all its own. “I think lunch would be nice actually,” he agreed as the other finished buttoning up his shirt. He wanted to be able to enjoy being outdoors while there was still light.

It's always a hands on show," Phil teased, winking at Dan as he leaned in for a kiss. "Good. I know the perfect place," he added, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist as he leaned in further, nuzzling at Dan's throat and enjoying the way Dan willingly exposed it to him, tilting his head up without a seconds hesitation. Sighing, Phil kissed the skin tenderly, but refrained from marking it as he closed his eyes. Dan's arms came up around him, holding him back as he planted his face in Phil's hair. It was moments like this Phil was glad Dan was actually taller than him. "Not ready to leave yet, though. Don't want to share you," Phil admitted when Dan whispered an inquiry in his ear.

Already Dan was interested in where Phil had in mind. After tilting his head back and allowing Phil to nuzzle and press kisses against his skin, Dan was wrapping his arms around him in exchange. He pressed his face against the other’s hair and sighed softly. “You don’t ever have to share me,” he said in reassurance. “You’re the only Omega I’ll ever want,” Dan promised as he let his hands slide down Phil’s back. “Show me where you want to have lunch?” he asked softly as he continued to nose at Phil’s hair.

Phil shook his head. "If we go out, I have to share you with the world," he admitted, feeling himself grow unnaturally insecure. But it was hard to want to go out with Dan after all that had happened, in the case of something happening as it always seemed too. He knew Dan had been out a few times on his own this past week, and that he had nothing to worry about, but it was different if Phil had to be there to see him potentially get flirted with. Shifting closer, Phil sighed sadly, pressing another lazy kiss to Dan's throat. "Okay," he eventually consented, pulling away from his mate. "Let's go out, yeah? There's a nice little coffee shop I go to sometimes when I need a change of scenery from being home all day. They have nice sandwiches."

It made Dan’s heart hurt some to know that Phil didn’t feel as secure as he should. Not because he assumed the other was still unhappy with him, but because Phil shouldn’t have to worry about those things. He slid a comforting arm around his mate and sent him a small smile. “I promise it’ll be a nice time,” Dan said before grabbing his things and shoving them into his pocket. “Coffee shops are always the best,” Dan hummed as he led them out of the room and towards the front door. He’d always enjoyed the coffee shop atmosphere. It felt like a good day for one.

Choosing to put his trust in Dan, Phil nodded, allowing Dan to lead them both from the safety of their flat. Phil was determined to do his best to refrain from letting his thoughts and doubts put a damper on their date. He was determined to have a good day. Eventually, Phil took Dan's hand, and led him in the direction of the coffee shop Phil frequented, trying to put on a face and smirk at every Omega who glanced their way. His fingers were terrifyingly tight on Dan's until they were in the relative safety of the coffee shop, where Phil led Dan to a two person sofa. "Will you order for us?" Phil asked, afraid to go with Dan in case he heard something he'd rather not, like the Omega cashier flirting with his Alpha. When Dan agreed, Phil reeled off his order to Dan, and squeezed his fingers one last time before letting him go.

Dan had noticed how tightly Phil was holding on, but he pretended not to notice. He was sure that his mate would relax in time. He was holding the door open for Phil as soon as they’d gotten up to the entrance. Right away, he was hit the sound of chatter and the smell of coffee. It reminded him again why he loved places like this. It was warm and inviting. “Of course,” Dan said as he listened to what Phil wanted. He let the Omega have a seat before he headed over to order. He’d gotten them both a turkey sandwiches, remembering what he’d said about the sandwiches, and then a couple pastries that looked good. He finished their order with a hot chocolate for himself and caramel latte for Phil.

Phil watched Dan the whole time, trying to keep his gaze lowered and not appear like he was following Dan's every moment. /Get a hold of yourself,/ he reprimanded himself, forcing his gaze away from Dan peering at the pastries. /He’s not going to leave you. Not now, not ever,/ Phil told himself. It wasn't long before his mate returned with his coffee, along with sandwiches and a few pastries. Phil smiled up at him, pressing against Dan's side the moment he sat back down. "Thanks," he said, cuddling against him as he picked up his coffee. "Did you suddenly have a sweet tooth?" he teased, feeling more relaxed with Dan next to him now.

Dan hummed softly as he felt Phil pressing up against him. He slid an arm around his waist before pulling their food closer. “I hate how they always display them, that’s how they get you,” he laughed as he glanced at the sweets he’d picked out. “I didn’t have a sweet tooth until I got up there and saw these cream filled things,” he huffed before passing Phil a couple napkins. “I hope you like them. It’s okay if you don’t though.”

Phil laughed. "That's the strategy, isn't it? And half the time you buy it before you even have time to realize you aren't in the mood for sweets," he agreed, enjoying the way Dan had wrapped his arm around him, basically serving him. "And I'm sure we'll enjoy them. If you don't, I'm sure I will," he assured Dan, turning to kiss Dan on the lips quickly as he realized there was an Omega across the way eyeing them. "Besides," he added, lowering his voice, "I love things filled with cream."

Dan sighed longingly again as he looked at their treats. “I just hope they taste as good as they look. It’s not fair how pretty they make them,” he mumbled lightly. If anything, at least he could be assured that Phil would enjoy them. He smiled into the quick kiss, wishing it could have lasted longer. Soon though, his gentle smile had turned into a smirk. “I think I know that for a fact,” he said before picking up his sandwich. As he was bringing the wrapped parcel closer to his mouth, Dan followed Phil’s gaze as surreptitiously as possible. They seemed to have caught the attention of someone else. Dan quickly dismissed it and took a bite. If he didn’t pay them any attention, maybe Phil would be able to calm down.

Phil loved that Dan was so willing to tease him back, playing along with Phil's dirtier antics. It was one of his favorite things about their relationship. Picking up one of the pastries, Phil took a small bite to try it, and moaned in pleasure. It was definitely as good as it looked. He turned to feed a bite of it to Dan, smiling when his Mate turned to him with wide eyes, having just taken a bite out of his sandwich. Out of the corner of Phil's eye, he could see the Omega had turned her attention away, but it didn't help him relax. He felt on edge, and he really wished he wasn't so anxious as he laughed at Dan, pretending to be impatient while he quickly chewed and swallowed. Finally, Dan took the bite from Phil, pulling Phil closer by the arm wrapped around him so he was more firmly pressed against his side.

Dan hadn’t exactly expected the low moan coming from his mate. He couldn’t help but turn quickly at the sound, wondering what had caused it. As soon as he turned, he was being offered part of the pastry. He hurried to chew and swallow so that he could take a bite. “It is good,” he said with a nod, smiling, but he could sense Phil’s uneasiness. He offered what comfort he could by sliding closer and pulling the other into his side. He wanted this to be an enjoyable experience. He recalled their last day of absolute normalcy. Dan had promised that they’d do something nice that weekend. Phil had been working hard and Dan had been away to class most days. However, the next day was when he’d brought Chanel home and everything had changed. Finally, they were getting the date Dan had promised them. It felt suddenly much more meaningful now. Everything felt fresh and new again.

"Yeah. But not as good as you," Phil flirted lowly, trying his damndest to keep his attention on Dan rather than those around them. He ducked his head to avoid catching any ones gazes as he went to choose another pastry Dan had bought for them. Sipping at his coffee, Phil picked up one that looked more like a fruit bar, and tried it. It had too many oats for Phil, so he offered it to Dan, sighting softly as he attempted to relax. "If I wanted more of the cream filled ones later, would you get me some?" he requested as he went for the last pastry; a strudel he knew he and Dan both loved.

Dan took the bar from Phil unquestioningly, and took a bite before setting it aside. Instead he took a couple more bites of his sandwich. Phil had been right about them being good. He didn’t really mind the fruit bar either. He rather liked the oats, he could tell he liked it more than Phil had. He perked up some though as Phil asked if Dan would get him more. “Do you need to ask?” he laughed before pausing to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Would you like some before we leave?” he hummed softly before taking a another sip of his drink, excited that Phil was asking him to get him things again. He’d missed being able to provide.

Phil felt like he'd been warmed up from the inside as Dan kissed him on the cheek, assuring Phil he would without even having to say yes. Phil shrugged, feeling himself flush. "Maybe. We'll see," he admitted, finishing off his coffee and pulling out his phone. "Move," he insisted, turning Dan so he was laying with his back against one end of the sofa arm, his legs stretched out around Phil. Still munching on the strudel, he moved to sit between Dan's legs, and rest on his chest, phone propped up as he opened tumblr to share the posts with Dan. He was hoping the familiar act of browsing together would help calm him. "Want some?" he asked, offering Dan the strudel.

Dan found that he liked the display of affection. He was glad that Phil didn’t have a problem expressing their closeness in such a public space. It wasn’t that they were making out or pawing at each other. Still, Dan could have understood if Phil wasn’t exactly comfortable with it. It seemed to be the opposite though. It was good to have a mate who didn’t have a problem cuddling up in public. Dan placed an arm around the other’s waist as his eyes trailed over a post. “I’m alright for the moment,” he hummed as he rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder.

Humming softly in understanding, Phil took a few more bites until he'd eaten about half, and then placed it down, going for his sandwich this time, and ignoring Dan's whine of protest when his movements forced him to be unable to see the screen of Phil's phone. "Calm down, I'm coming right back," he teased, settling back down on Dan's chest as he unwrapped the sandwich. They were his favorite part about visiting this coffee shop. As he started to eat it, he realized that Dan might not have wanted to spend their date time scrolling through tumblr, and stopped eating. "Sorry. Didn't know what you had in mind for this date, so I took matters into my own hands," he commented, enjoying the way Dan had rested his head on Phil's shoulder again. Feeling himself start to relax a little as he slipped into his own little bubble with Dan, Phil waited for Dan’s reassurance that this was alright. Once it had come, he relaxed completely. They giggled together as they scrolled down Phil's dash, teasing each other for at least a half an hour before Phil's happy little bubble was bursted. A little omega male wondered past, unnaturally close, drawing Phil's attention to him, and he frowned as he realized the other male was smiling at Dan shyly. He knew there was nothing to be jealous of, and yet he still was, holding back a small growl as the male left the store. Clearly, he'd been on his way out, but he'd also meant to leave an impression on Dan. Shaking his head, Phil tried to settle back into his perfect little bubble with Dan, finishing up his sandwich quickly.

“I don’t mind you picking what we do on our dates,” Dan said happily as he went back to scrolling with Phil. He finished off his sandwich after a while. He was quickly being oblivious to everything around them. It wasn’t until he felt the other’s spark of irritation some time later that he even remember where they were. He glanced up just in time to see a male Omega smiling in his direction. Dan blinked a few times before going back to Phil’s phone, hoping to distract him again. He held the other close and nuzzled him for a short few seconds before grabbing his drink. He didn’t want to address the other Omega. As far as Dan was concerned, it hadn’t happened. If Phil knew he didn't care enough to acknowledge it, maybe he'd settle some. “Ready for a walk?” he asked as soon as Phil finished eating. “I can get us some more pastries and we can head to the park,” he hummed softly. As much as he loved lounging with Phil, he was starting to get a bit stiff, and he really did want to take that walk before it got too dark.

Dan didn't react to the other Omega in the least, allowing Phil to calm some as he relaxed against Dan some more though it was still difficult for Phil. He wanted to stop feeling so tense and enjoy this date. Dan was nuzzling against him though, showing him increased affection to calm his nerves, which helped more than Dan could know. The moment Dan offered for them to go on that date finally, Phil jumped on it. He was hoping doing something cute and romantic with Dan would help calm him down, and if Dan kept his attention focused on Phil and continued to brush off any advances or subtle flirting, Phil thought maybe he could get through this. The mistrust might be gone, but that didn't mean Phil wasn't still on edge. Chanel had come into their lives innocently enough, just wanting to talk with Dan, and had wormed her way into their house, into their lives. Phil was terrified of it happening again, and he couldn't help himself. Still, he wanted to force this feeling away as well, and his Alpha seemed to know just how to go about it. That made Phil feel a little more relaxed as he stood up. "Yes, please!" he replied, smiling as he offered Dan a hand, laughing as his Alpha groaned as he sat up. "I thought I was the old man in this relationship," he teased, laughing at the way Dan's back was cracking.

Dan rolled his eyes at Phil, but smiled. “You’d think,” he laughed before stretching a bit more. “Or maybe I need to start stretching before our /actives/,” he winked before straightening back out. “I think you wore me out and now I’m all stiff,” he smirked before placing a quick kiss to Phil’s lips to let him know he was only joking. “Or I need to work on my poster,” he shrugged before taking the other’s hand and pulling him towards the display. While he’d ordered for them, he wanted Phil close, especially if they were about to leave. “We can get four of your...” Dan hesitated, remembering that he didn’t remember the name of the pastry Phil had liked so much. “Can we get four of these,” he said instead, pointing towards the cream filled treats.

Phil went willingly enough when Dan dragged them both over to the cashier again. He was still smiling from Dan's teasing and just trying to enjoy having Dan so playful again, but he was also keeping his gaze lowered, and he knew his fingers were like vice grips on Dan's as his Alpha ordered four more of the cream puff things that Phil was enjoying so much. Whoever was behind the counter didn't speak much, which was a relief to Phil. They handed Dan his change, and then a to-go baggie this time, and then Dan was leading Phil out of the cozy atmosphere of the coffee shop. "Did you enjoy their sandwiches?" Phil asked as soon as they were clear of the door, picking his gaze up to focus on Dan's face and smile at him.

Again, Dan pretend not to notice how tightly Phil was gripping his hand. Instead, he took his change and grabbed their baggie. He could almost feel Phil relax some as they left the coffee shop. “I did. I’m always a bit skeptical about coffee shop food, but it was nice,” he smiled as he started to head in the direction of the nearby park. “I’m glad you showed me,” he hummed as he slowed his pace down some. He wanted to take in the rest of the afternoon with Phil. Even though the temperature had cooled off some, the leaves were bright and colorful.

Phil smiled. "I'm glad I did too. About time I convinced you some coffee shops have good food," he said, laughing. "But more than that, I just wanted to share that space with you. When you're not home, and I'm tired of being cramped up, that's where I go," he explained, humming softly as he matched his pace to Dan's, allowing the Alpha to lead him. "I'm glad the weathers taking a positive turn. It's nice out today," he said softly, truly beginning to feel himself relax now that his attention was turning away from the people around them and instead onto nature. He knew that's what Dan had wanted him to pay attention to anyway. He let his fingers relax their hold on Dan's as they walked.

Even though Dan knew the place wasn’t a secret, it felt like Phil had shared one with him. He wanted to know every part of Phil. Seeing where he went when they weren’t actually together was like being let into another side of him. “I like fall the most,” he hummed as let his eyes wonder around. It was nice to see people in sweaters, and the upcoming promises of holidays was always nice. He laced their fingers together once he felt Phil’s hand relax some. He sighed in contentment. He loved moments of peacefulness like this. “Being with you makes the season even better though,” he smiled softly. He wanted to spend every fall together for the rest of his life. He wanted to decorate Christmas trees together, share New Year kisses, and surprise him on Valentine’s Day. Dan had already decided that this was how he was going to spend the rest of forever.

Phil laughed, pressing closer to Dan's side at his comment, and realizing that this was the first time since they'd gotten together that they were going to celebrate the major holidays. First, there would be Thanksgiving, and then Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's day. Phil couldn't believe how lucky he was that they would actually get to spend those days together, especially after what had just happened. "You're so mushy, Dan," he teased. "Next thing I know, you'll be asking me to go on family trips with you and your family," he said, smirking at Dan and daring him to do just that. He wanted everything with Dan, especially now, when he felt like their relationship could only get stronger.

Dan couldn’t stop himself from laughing, another grin stretching across his face. “I know, I’m literally such a romantic,” he teased before rolling his eyes. It wasn’t that far from the truth though. He knew he was mushy and cheesy. All he could hope for was that Phil found it endearing. “Well you can’t expect me to go alone. They’ll want to meet my mate,” he said happily. He wasn’t going on any trips without Phil. “You’ll have to come,” he laughed again. Dan led them across the street to where the park sat. It was a nice large area of trees and grass. A bit of a nature break from the city. “Do you want to walk the trail first, or swing?” He smirked.

Phil preened under the affection, gloating in the fact that he was Dan's Omega, and that that meant he belonged at all the family events. "Hmm, well. I guess if they want to meet me, then I'll go," he conceded, smiling softly to assure Dan he was teasing. "And you will have to meet my parents eventually as well. They've been pestering me for a while now," he explained, growing a little more nervous at that. Alpha's didn't have to meet the Omega's parents, but he hoped Dan would. Phil loved his parents, and Phil felt like they deserved to meet Phil’s happiness. He hummed as he considered Dan's offer, enjoying the view of the park already and how quiet it was. "Walk, first. Then maybe you can let me push you on the swing."

“They’ll all want to meet you,” Dan said happily. That, and there was the fact that Dan wanted to show Phil off. If only he could find a polite way of saying ‘look at my mate, see how wonderful, beautiful, and perfect they are,’ Dan would be all set. “Of course I’d love to meet your family,” he hummed as he held Phil’s hand a little tighter. He started them off on the trail, laughing again at his Omega. “You can push me if you let me push you afterwards,” he compromised as he led Phil along.

It made Phil incredibly happy to hear that Dan was willing to meet his parents, and it added a small spring to his step as they began moving down a trail. "I'll think about it. But don't you think it’d be adorable to have the Omega pushing their Alpha for once?" he asked, nudging Dan slightly in the side. "Cause I do."

“Oh I’m so sure,” Dan said teasingly. In reality though, if Phil wanted to push, Dan would be his willing Alpha. He looked up at the trees and sighed. He loved this small part of nature in an otherwise heavily populated area. “We should take a trip somewhere, with lots of trees and not so much city,” he mused as he lightly swung their arms. “Maybe we can do something like that soon.”

Phil laughed softly, ducking his head with a small smile as he realized that things were really going to be okay. They would be okay. And Dan loved him. He looked back up as Dan spoke, staring at the sky. "Yeah?" he asked. "You just want to get away sometime?" Phil asked. He hummed as he considered it. "Okay. We'll save up. And then we can go away for a little while. Just be alone together."

Dan loved the idea of being alone with Phil. Not just at their apartment alone, but alone as in far away from typical civilization. “I’d like that. I want to do those kinds of things with you,” he said softly. He wanted to do everything with Phil. Even before, there hadn’t been much Dan wanted to do if Phil wouldn’t somehow be involved. It was even more important now. “I want to make all kinds of memories with you.”

Phil blinked, pulling Dan to a stop as his mate spoke, feeling his heart flutter painfully against his rib cage in the best way possible. "Yeah?" he asked again, voice soft as he stared up at Dan. There was something important about Dan saying those words to him. He took Dan's other hand in his until their arms swung between their bodies. "You wanna spend the entire rest of our lives making memories together?" He asked. He already knew the answer. Dan had told him before, and otherwise they wouldn't be mated at all, but...in his current insecure state, and after all they'd been through, he just needed to hear Dan say it over and over again. It was bringing back the way Dan had always been able to make his heart do that flippy over thing, to have Dan musing aloud about the possibilities. It was comfort. "Because I do. I almost took that away from us. I would have regretted it for the rest of my life, even if I had blamed you for it at the time...I don't anymore, by the way," he stated softly, peering up at Dan. "God, Dan. I love you more than life itself. I want to stay with you. I never want to let you go. So...just hold me, okay? And promise to...to be patient, as we work through this. It's still so hard for me. I trust you, I do. It's the world I don't trust right now. I'm afraid of Chanel happening all over again, and I don't think my heart could take it, so. Just be patient with me. I trust you, and I know it's going to be okay. Eventually. So trust me too."

Dan hadn’t expected the sudden stop, but he welcomed it as he took Phil’s other hand. His heart warmed as Phil spoke to him. “Yeah, I do,” he whispered back as he felt the weight of the moment pressing on them. He wanted a whole lifetime of memories with the Omega in front of him. Part of him still felt like he didn’t deserve Phil’s forgiveness. When Dan said that he wouldn’t have blamed Phil for leaving him, he’d meant that. He’d screwed up beyond reason, and still Phil forgave him. The other part of him could feel nothing but thankfulness and relief that Phil had forgiven him. Even though Phil felt like he needed to share some of the blame, Dan still struggled to understand how. He sighed softly. He had to be thankful that Phil /could/ forgive him because Dan still had a hard time forgiving himself. He wrapped his arms around his mate silently. He understood everything Phil had told him. He pulled him close against his chest before pressing a hand to the back of Phil’s head. “You are my life,” he whispered back. “You’re the reason I exist. I’ll wait forever. I know that I won’t have to, but you should know that even if I did, I’d still be happy as long as we could still do this. As long as I can hold you and love you, then everything will be fine,” he agreed as felt his chest ache with the feeling of love.

Phil sniffled, feeling overly emotional just from Dan being so sweet, holding him in his arms and sharing the sentimental moment with Phil. He was so glad to have a mate who took him seriously. "We're such saps," he said, laughing. "Talking about our futures and how much we love each other in the middle of the park. Fuck, Dan, I love this. I love you. You're perfect for me, and no matter how much effort it takes, I want forever. Brick by brick, lets build this life together," he said, unable to help continuing on in that sappy vein of their conversation. Pulling away from the hold Dan had pulled him into, Phil pushed himself up, and pecked Dan on the lips sweetly. "My Alpha," he said, squeezing his fingers. "Just remember you promised me forever," he teased, trying to lighten the mood slightly. His chest ached with all the love he was feeling, and it was wonderfully soothing.

Dan laughed as well. “Yeah, we are,” he said smiling. He wouldn’t have it any other way though. “Brick by brick,” he agreed as he ran his fingers through Phil’s hair. He wanted that future with Phil and he knew without a doubt that he would have it. “You match me, Phil,” he whispered back. “There isn’t anyone else that could match me like you do. You’re my other half, nothing could ever compare,” Dan mumbled quietly. He knew that Phil was perfect for him in exchange. It felt like there wasn’t anything about Phil that hadn’t been made with Dan in mind. “I could promise you longer if you want,” he teased back. Still, he was amazed by how much love he could feel for one person.

Phil threw his head back to laugh this time, letting Dan go completely to clutch at his stomach. "I want an eternity, Dan," he decided, still laughing as he looked up at Dan. He felt like he hadn't smiled this big in ages, and it felt so good to just be filled with euphoria and hope again. Launching himself at Dan, Phil tackled him to the floor, and kissed him full on the lips in the middle of park. "I love you, you idiot," he teased, kissing him again. Dan's arms had come up around him, and he loved the all encompassing feeling. Eventually, he did end up rolling off of Dan and onto his back, so he could hold Dan's hand again and stare up at the trees and how the leaves were changing color.

Dan laughed as he wrapped his arms around Phil. He couldn’t even care that they were on the ground rolling about in the leaves. He returned the kiss easily as he let himself relax into the ground under him. Eventually though, Phil was rolling off. It was only to lay next to Dan, their hands connected once again. For a long while, neither of them said anything. Instead, they were quiet as they stared up at the leaves. Nothing had ever felt better. The air was crisp, and Dan could smell the earthly scent of fall. More importantly though, he could smell Phil right next to him. “I love you so much,” he whispered softly. He knew he’d said it a million times before, but he’d already made up his mind that he’d say it as often as he could.

"Mm," Phil hummed softly. "I know you do. I can feel it, remember?" he said, turning to grin at Dan. "And I can see it, and I know it just from the way you act. And it makes me feel all warm," he admitted, rolling back on top of Dan so he could kiss him again. "Thank you for this," he added as he pulled away, referring to their date. "All of this. For ignoring the Omega's earlier, and not bothering to even acknowledge my jealousy verbally. It's exactly what I needed, and you always know what I need," he said, kissing Dan again.

Dan was glad that Phil knew. Sometimes, he forgot just what he was projecting through their bond. More than that though, he was glad that Phil could see it his actions. “I just want you to be happy,” he whispered before connecting their lips again in another quick kiss. Right away, his arms were around Phil once more. He was content to stay like that forever. “I always want to be able to give you what you need,” he said softly. He reached up to place hand on the other’s cheek. He didn’t feel the need to use words at the moment. He trusted that Phil knew everything he was feeling.

Sighing, Phil relaxed against Dan. They didn't need any more words to acknowledge how they were both feeling. They just knew. It was the best thing about having a bond, in Phil's opinion. Just being with Dan was relaxing, and despite his earlier reluctance, Phil was suddenly glad they had gone out. Not wanting to roll off of Dan, but figuring he had to, Phil moved again so he could stare at the sky. "Play a game with me," he requested, pointing into the sky. "Tell me what you see. Make pictures out of the clouds," he insisted, grinning when Dan did so. They played for a while, Phil shoving Dan when he was particularly silly or dirty, and rolling over to whisper sweet nothings into Dan's ears from time to time.

Dan laughed as Phil asked to play the game. He went along with it, picking out the shapes he could see in the sky. A few were honest, but of course a few others went. It was worth the light shove and giggle Phil gave him afterwards. He couldn’t recall how long had passed as they’d shared their shapes before Phil was pressing into him, whispering the most wonderful things into his ears. He hummed in approval before leaning over to press his lips against Phil for a quick moment. “You ready to get up and swing?” he wondered as he rested a hand on Phil’s belly. Dan would never get over his need for constant physical contact.

It was disappointing when the kiss didn't last longer, but Phil let Dan pull away anyway, propping himself up as Dan sat up. "Hmm... Only if you actually swing first," he requested, wanting the chance to push his Alpha and see him unwind a bit. It was always nice to see Dan allow Phil to do something that the Alpha usually did for the Omega, and cute to watch Dan willingly be cared for.

“Only because you asked,” Dan rolled his eyes but smiled back. Dan wasn’t opposed to Phil pushing him. Even if every romantic movie he’d ever seen depicted things the other way around.

They walked back over to the swing seat they'd seen earlier at the entrance to the park. It was still deserted, which made Phil happy, as he didn't want his bliss with Dan interrupted. Dan settled into the swing, and Phil got behind him, but not before swooping down for a kiss. "Ready?" He asked, grinning, and then he began to push him.

Dan followed Phil over to the swings and took a seat. He couldn’t exactly remember the last time he’d swung. It must have been years ago. Still, it felt familiar to him. He laughed lightly before glancing back at Phil. “Ready,” he nodded as he felt Phil began to push him. He helped the first couple of pushes along by kicking his legs out, pushing off the ground. “I didn’t realize it got harder the taller you got.”

Phil couldn't help laughing as he watched Dan seemingly struggle to get himself going, his limbs awkwardly long as he kicked off the ground and pumped his legs to keep the momentum Phil was creating going. "I didn't realize it either, but apparently so. Don't worry though. You look cute struggling up there," Phil assured him, laughing again as Dan tossed him a look. He kept pushing Dan, enjoying the feel of Dan's taught back against the palms of his hands, and wondering what it would be like to be hovered over that back while he fucked Dan. He had to shake the thought away. He still wasn't sure Dan would ever actually let him do that. As Dan finally managed to actually get higher, Phil shouted up at him "if you promise not to hurt yourself, /old man,/ I dare you to jump off!"

Dan sent Phil a look as he explained how ‘cute’ he looked attempting to swing. Mainly he just felt awkward and obnoxiously tall. It didn’t take long though before he actually gained the speed he needed to swing. It would have been helpful though if the swing was a bit taller. It wasn’t bad at all the longer he kept the movement up. “Are you crazy?” he said, looked back at Phil. “My bones are fragile, I’ll break a hip,” he huffed, but grinned again. “Okay, watch me though,” he insisted as he willed himself to jump. His hands loosened on the chain as he spared Phil another glance to make sure he was actually watching. He wasn’t scared. Dan was more concerned about looking like an idiot though. Eventually, he managed to jump, landing, somehow, on his feet still.

"Of course I'm going to watch!" Phil insisted, pushing Dan again as he swung back. And Phil did watch, thinking how dangerous that probably really was for either of them to do, but making him smile nonetheless. He laughed as Dan managed to land on his feet, and jogged over to where he was, poking at him with his tongue sticking out the way it did when he laughed. "Pretty good, Dan. 9/10 for sticking the landing, but you were a little wobbly at the end there," he teased.

“That was a solid ten,” Dan said as he brushed his clothes down some. “If I didn’t end up with my face in the dirt, that’s a ten. “ He smirked before placing his hands on Phil’s shoulders and steering him back towards the swing. “Alright, now that we watched how weird I am on the swing, it’s your turn,” he hummed. He couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed it though.

Phil rolled his eyes. "A 9 because you couldn't keep your balance," be teased again, but he allowed Dan to steer him back to the swing and force him to sit down. "I don't think you looked weird. I thought it was cute," he argued, getting himself settled before beginning to kick off. Behind him, Dan pushed against his back, his hands caressing as they moved down and Phil moved away. Smiling softly, Phil pumped his legs while Dan did it again.

“You’re the only person in the world who thought it was cute,” Dan said before getting behind the other. A few seconds later he was pushing Phil carefully. With some help from Phil kicking off, it didn’t take long to actually start a decent swinging session. He sighed in contentment as he again pushed Phil. He loved the simple things with Phil. The everyday things were special in way he couldn’t understand. “Having fun?” Dan asked, his smile stretching across his face again.

Phil snorted. "I'm the only one who matters anyway," he argued, humming as he found himself getting higher and higher. He could feel Dan's contentment settling into something even softer the longer he pushed Phil's swing, and felt his own heart pulse in rhythm with Dan's soft feelings. "Yeah," he admitted quietly. "I really am." And he was. Just being with Dan like this made Phil feel absolutely wonderful, and like they were the only people left in the world. "Shall I jump?" he asked.

It wasn’t long before there wasn’t anything but soft contented feelings in their bond. It made Dan melt some knowing that they shared the emotion together. The connection was strong and vibrant. Dan couldn’t help but think back to how their first bond hadn’t been properly established. He recalled how Phil hadn’t been able to feel the connection. Now though, he knew there was nothing blocking them from each other. Dan hesitated a moment. “Only if you’re careful,” he said. “I don’t want to have to give you a 1 out of 10.”

Despite the teasing comment, Phil could hear in Dan's voice that he was 100% serious about Phil being careful. Tossing Dan a grin, he said "Well, I can't just not try and beat your 10, now can I?" And then, at the height of the swing, Phil flung himself out, screaming because he was both terrified and excited. He landed with a huff, misjudging just how hard it was going to be, and felt his knees give out as his feet hit the ground. He fell, laughing even as he heard Dan shouting at him in concern. He let the fall pull him forward, rolling over so he was flat on his back, still laughing as Dan ran up to him. He was smiling up at Dan as his mate stared down at him in concerned horror. "What was that, a 4?" he asked, still laughing, and holding his stomach with the force of it.

Dan couldn’t deny that he’d more or less told Phil he could jump, but he was still hoping the other wouldn’t. His worries were validated when his mate went straight down after landing. “Phil!” Dan yelled, fear setting in. “Are you okay?” he yelled again, but got no answer. Instead, his mate was rolling over onto his back. Seconds later, Dan was running to his side. He wasn’t crying so that was a good sign. Instead, he was laughing. Dan looked down at him with nothing short of worry. Despite Phil’s smile, he still had his doubts. “A strong three,” he mumbled with a slight frown. The other’s smile was infectious though, and he couldn’t help but smile back. “I thought you were going to be careful?” he whined before reaching a hand out to Phil.

Phil whined. "What do you mean a strong three? That was totally a four, come on," he begged, trying to calm down the fear he could feel Dan was still feeling. His mate looked like he was grimacing as he whined at Phil, offering him his hand to help him up. "I was careful! I didn't fall flat on my face, did I?" he asked, laughing again as Dan immediately pulled him into his arms. It amused him to no end that Dan needed comfort and reassurance that Phil was okay, when all he'd done was collapse to his knees a bit. He wasn't even in pain. He kissed Dan's chest anyway. "I'm fine, you goof. Just a bit of fun."

“No, if you’d fallen on your face it would have been on a one,” Dan pointed out as he pulled Phil into his arms. Phil wasn’t hurt, but for a moment he’d thought he might have been. “You can never jump off of a swing again,” he decided, knowing that the other would understand his teasing. He pulled away, looking Phil over for a moment before brushing his hands down the knees of his jeans. “Turn around,” he instructed. Without waiting for Phil, Dan turned him so that he could brush the rest of the dirt away. “There, that’s better,” he said happily. He felt finally felt reassured that Phil was fine.

"If I'd fallen on my face, you would have panicked and rushed me to a hospital no matter how I told you I was okay," Phil insisted, laughing again at the look on Dan's face for that one. He pouted as Dan continued talking, knowing that for the most part Dan was joking, but also getting the feeling that Dan would probably be anxious as hell if he ever attempted it again. Phil also didn't even get the chance to turn himself around. Dan did it for him, brushing off his clothes, and gently rubbing against the areas Phil hit. Phil smiled to himself, and turned back around as Dan assured him everything was better. "For me, or for you?" he asked, taking the collar of Dan's shirt in his hands and pulling him forward for a small kiss.

When he pulled away Dan gave Phil an almost shy smile. “For uh, both of us,” he said, settling on that answer. He knew it was mainly for him though. He moved so that he could press their foreheads together. “I think that’s enough swinging for one day. You might scrape your knee and then I’d have to ring the ambulance,” he joked, poking fun at himself. “Are you about ready to head home?” he asked before rubbing their noses together playfully.

Phil was still smiling as Dan pulled back to press their foreheads together, allowing his eyes to slip closed at the sweetness of the moment. He laughed as Dan joked about himself, both of them knowing it wasn't a far stretch for how protective Dan could be, but Phil eventually nodded his head, rubbing his nose back against Dan's. "Yeah. I'm honestly ready to have you all to myself again," he insisted. "Not my fault you've got me all riled up. I've missed you," he added, voice going soft again at the end.

“I’ve missed you too,” Dan hummed gently. He wanted to recapture every second he’d missed of being with Phil. Even though they’d been ‘together’ all week, it wasn’t the same. “I think I can make arrangements for that,” he teased back. He wanted nothing more than to just be with Phil and him alone. The best place for blocking out the rest of the world was their flat. It was home. Where only him and Phil belonged. “And I still have those cream things,” he smiled. “You know, if that sweetens the deal any,”

Phil threw his head back and laughed. "Are you trying to lure me home with the promise of sweets, Howell? Careful, I might think you're trying to kidnap me," he teased. "I think what sweetens the deal is me knowing I can strip you the minute we pass through our doors," he whispered, leaning into Dan so he could whisper against the shell of Dan's ear. "Unless you're not interested, of course. I mean, I definitely seemed to wear you out this morning."

“I think that only applies when it’s a stranger trying to give you sweets,” Dan smirked. He felt his breathing quickly though as Phil mentioned wanting to strip him down as soon as they walked in. “You might have worn me out this morning, but I’ve had all day to recuperate,” Dan whispered back. “I think I could handle you,” he said lowly. Just hearing Phil talk about the possibilities made him eager for when they got home. Then a thought stuck him. Maybe tonight they could do things differently. He tried not to feel the nervousness seeping in at the very idea of that. Instead, he took Phil’s hand and started to lead him out of the park. “I’m more than ready to be home with you.”

Phil smirked. "Maybe you are a stranger to me. I'm the kidnapped Omega. Should I be making noise?" He teased, whining pitifully for a second. His demeanor changed, however, as Dan flirted back, and he felt his pupils go wide. "Are you sure you can handle me?" he asked, voice low as he peered up at Dan with dark eyes. Dan took his hand, and Phil could feel excitement thrumming through the bond, sending a shiver up Phil's spine. "I can't wait to be home either," he assured Dan.

“Oh I’m pretty confident,” Dan said, having little doubt what they’d be doing when they got home. Still, he couldn’t help but throw around the possibilities. Even just the idea of changing things up made him nervous. Phil /had/ said that he could choose not to bring it back up if he wanted. His grasp on the Omega’s hand tightened some. He’d seen the excitement in Phil when he’d talked about it this morning. Dan chewed his lip as he continued to think it over.

Initially, Phil grinned at Dan's reply, already excited for what they would be doing when they got home, but then he started to feel Dan get nervous, his mates grasp tightening on his hand, and he glanced at Dan curiously. There was no way he was already considering Phil's request this morning, was there? Maybe. Dan was biting his lip, and Phil could feel heat traveling through him already. He had to bite his own lip to calm himself down. Soon enough, they were at their flat, and Dan was leading them up the stairs.

After he’d unlocked the door and let them inside, Dan was instantly slipping his shoes off. “Want me to put these up for you?” he asked, holding up the bag of pastries from earlier. Dan knew he shouldn’t be nervous, he hadn’t even really made up his mind yet. Still, he knew what he was learning towards. Deep down, Dan sort of already knew what the answer was. Dan was already making his way towards the kitchen and setting the bag down. “Do you, uh, want to go to our room?” he suggested. Right away, he wanted to run a hand down his face. He’d never had to really hint at anything. He could only imagine how lame he’d sounded.

Phil was certain now. Dan was so nervous, he was actually awkward. Staring after his mate without answering about the pastries, Phil wondered if this was such a good idea. He was undeniably interested in trying, but if Dan was afraid, maybe they shouldn't. "Dan?" he asked, as his mate asked if he wanted to go to their room, looking flushed and a little bit afraid. "If you're thinking about earlier, and it's making you so flustered, we don't have too. I wouldn't be mad or upset. I already told you, if you don't like the idea, you just never have to bring it up again," he tried to reassure Dan, going to his side and drawing him into a small hug. "I love you. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do, and you're clearly nervous."

Dan allowed Phil to pull him into a hug. He couldn’t deny that he was a little more than just conflicted about this whole thing. “Weren’t you nervous your first time?” he laughed, trying to hide his own fears. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I’ve just never done it, and that’s what makes me nervous,” he frowned for a moment as he tried to explain himself. “And how do you know that’s even what I wanted? Maybe I wanted you to like, rub those cream puffs on my nipples or something,” he joked as he moved away. They both knew that food wasn’t what he was going for though. “You said before if I didn’t like it we could stop, right? I want this,” he said a bit more confidently. “Besides, you love it. There has to be something good about being on the bottom…I sort of want to still be on top though,” Dan finished. He didn’t know what was going to happen. Maybe Phil would outright refuse tonight because of how unready Dan appeared, or maybe he wouldn’t and Dan would hate it so much he’d never want to do it again. Or there was the possibility that he could actually love it. Dan hated to admit that he didn’t know which three of the options was worse. He reassured himself again that it wouldn’t take away anything. It wasn’t a sacrifice of dominance, and he wasn’t retracting the fact that he was the Alpha. Phil knew that. “So…what do you think? Can we try?”

Phil smiled softly at Dan, rubbing his back lightly. "Course I was nervous my first time. But I'm also Omega. It comes more naturally to me, so it wasn't as terrifying," he admitted. "For you...well, I just want you to know that I fully understand." He laughed as Dan tried to joke to calm them both down, shaking his head and choosing not to answer so as not to ruin the illusion for Dan. He was open to listening, however, and it was clear that Dan needed that right then. It was important to Phil to give Dan exactly what he needed in exchange for Dan willingly trying this with him. "I did say we could stop anytime you wanted, and I meant it. The moment you say no more, I'll back off. Whatever you need, love. If you need to take the power back, I'll roll over for you. But you don't have to be on bottom. If it makes you feel safest to be on top, you can ride me," he assured him, already knowing he was going to play pretend that Dan was calling all the shots tonight, as he'd done the one other time Dan had given him full power. He pressed inwards to kiss Dan's neck lightly before pulling back. "I'd really like to try tonight, If you would."

Knowing that Phil would do whatever Dan needed made him feel better. He relaxed even more when Phil promised he could take control back at any minute. “I’d like to try,” Dan nodded, smiling softly in return. Even though he was still nervous, the fear had almost completely diminished. Again, he found that he didn’t know what to do next. He wanted to take Phil’s hand and lead him upstairs. He wondered if he should wait though. Already, everything felt different. “Do you want to go to our room now?” he asked quietly as he placed his hand on Phil’s hip. “Or we could watch a movie first, I don’t know, anything you want to do first?” he laughed, hoping it sounded a lot less strained this time.

Phil nuzzled against Dan, still rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. "Baby," he murmured softly. "It's okay. We can do whatever you want, okay? We can go in our room and do nothing, or watch a movie downstairs, or you can even change your mind and fuck me on the sofa," he insisted, voice quiet. "I just want to be with my Alpha," he insisted, trying to sound soft and giving. "Just want you to love me, Alpha," he said, already speaking to Dan as if he were giving up nothing. He pulled back to kiss Dan softly, begging with his eyes for Dan to take control, thinking getting Dan going might help calm his nerves some.

Dan returned the kiss instantly. Of course Phil would feel this way. Dan knew his mate was perfect in every way possible. Phil was giving and loving in every aspect. He knew that Phil wouldn’t be mad if he changed his mind, but Dan didn’t want to. He sighed when the other pulled away. Dan stared down into Phil’s eyes. Dan could feel nothing but love and want. “Let’s go to our room,” he whispered back. His hands slid down Phil’s sides. Somehow, he still felt like held all the power in the situation. Phil would be okay with whatever he wanted.

Phil breathed out softly as he pulled away from Dan, staring up at him like he was waiting for his mate to make a decision - and he was. Phil was a little surprised, but a lot excited when Dan whispered that they should go up to their room, feeling heat already burn through him again. He wanted this more than he'd realized. He wanted Dan. Anyway he could have him, really, and if things went south, Phil wouldn't even complain. Dan fucking him was just as good as anything, and he didn't /know/ if he'd like topping. He just couldn't wait to try. He loved trying everything with Dan. "Okay," he agreed, shivering as Dan's hands slipped down his sides. He ducked his head, submitting, as he let Dan take his hand and start leading them to their room. The stairs felt like they took forever, but soon enough, Phil was panting from Dan shoving him against the hallway and kissing him passionately. He whined softly, grinding against Dan, feeling hot and needy all over again. He dragged his mouth away from Dan's to whisper "Alpha," and then he was arching his neck to show himself off, peering up at Dan again, waiting for him to make the next move. They hadn't even made it to the room yet, but Phil didn't care.

For the time being, Dan pushed away the thought of what was to come. What he wanted to focus on was Phil and nothing else. He didn’t need to think about anything except what they were doing in that /exact/ moment, and in that exact moment, Dan had Phil pressed against the wall. His hands were already everywhere they could reach. Their lips were connected and Phil was being so willing for him. Dan could feel himself start to harden already. He slipped his hands under the hem of the Omega’s shirt while his tongue licked into Phil’s mouth passionately. Dan couldn’t care that the kiss was sloppy or rushed. Eventually though, Phil’s lips were sliding off his own, and Dan had to force himself not to growl. It helped that Phil was showing off his neck, a clear statement of submission. “Omega,” Dan hummed back. He leaned down to nip and suck at Phil’s neck while somehow managing to push them into their room. “Want you, want to feel what it’s like…to have you inside me,” Dan whispered. Even the words felt strange to him. He did what he could to keep from shrinking back some. His instincts weren’t nearly as willing as the rest of him was.

Phil shivered, whining again, and gasping in a breath as Dan nipped and sucked at his exposed neck. Before he realized it, Dan was moving them again, pushing Phil back into their room. Phil gasped again, startled when Dan said he wanted to feel Phil inside him, and moaned low and long, arching his neck further for Dan to bite into. Dan did, and Phil felt the sharp spike of fear from Dan that had appeared at Dan's words disappear almost instantly as he submitted. He couldn't help grinning as he realized he knew just how to play Dan, how to make him feel safe. It made him preen, but not for long, because then Dan was pushing him back down on the bed so Dan was straddling him, and he found himself whining again, Dan's mouth detaching from his neck as he went to yank Phil's shirt over his head. "So good," he whined, trying to appear docile as Dan ran his big hands up and down Phil's chest. Everything felt charged, what with the way Dan was attacking him, and Phil knew it was an attempt by Dan to make this easier for him. Either way, he didn't care. He was enjoying the way Dan was growling softly at him, taking what he wanted without bothering to ask because they both knew he didn't have to. "Mm, Alpha," he moaned, bucking his hips lightly. "Can I undress you?" he requested, fingers already itching at the hem of Dan's shirt.

The fear he felt left when Phil arched his neck further for Dan. He growled softly before letting his teeth sink in a bit more. Phil was whining and moaning, making all the amazing sounds that Dan loved so much. For now, as long as he stayed in control he was fine. Just like that, he was yanking Phil’s shirt off, touching him without concern. Phil was his to touch, nobody elses. He growled again as his hands ran up and down bare skin, his fingers tweaking Phil’s nipples every so often. It was like he was starving for Phil’s body. His submission was appreciated, and Dan couldn’t help but want to reward him for that. “Mhm,” Dan murmured as he moved back enough for Phil to take his shirt off. As soon as it was off though, he was grinding back down into Phil’s hips. “You make me so hard, you have no idea how fast you make me come undone,” he breathed out as he started to leave marks against Phil’s already decorated skin. “Gonna make you feel so good tonight,” he groaned as he moved to force their lips together again.

The feeling of Dan's fingers on his nipples sent even more blood to his erection, and Phil pulsed upwards, grateful for the distraction when Dan gave him permission to pull his shirt away. He didn't get much further than that before Dan was pressing back down, grinding his hips into Phil's, and talking so dirty, Phil couldn't stop himself from whining again. He loved the way Dan made him feel, and when his mate was talking dirty to him, it only made him want him more. "Make me feel amazing, Alpha," he begged, panting as Dan's lips and teeth came down on the rest of his body once again. Before he knew it, though, Dan was forcing their lips back together. Phil let him, sucking at Dan's tongue as his mate pressed it into his mouth. His hands came up to run up and down Dan's bare back, and he wanted so badly to squeeze at Dan's ass, but he was afraid it would be too much for him right then. Instead, he dragged his nails against the skin, the way he knew Dan loved. He had no room to spread his legs from the way Dan had situated himself on top of Phil, so instead, he grunted and bucked up lightly, trying to get Dan's attention on his lower half again. His mate conceded, grinding down, his erection straining and rubbing so deliciously against Phil's. His hands itched to settle on Dan's hips the way Dan's hands always settled on his own, but he refrained, desperate for this to happen and desperate to make Dan feel comfortable. "So good to me," he moaned, biting at Dan's bottom lip. He knew they were going to have to slow down shortly, but he hoped maybe, if they kept like this for a while, Dan would be so hard, the stretching wouldn't bother him. "Should I show you how good you make me feel?" he asked, getting a sudden idea, which was the same thing he'd offered Dan that morning. "Do you want to see how good it feels to be fingered, Alpha? Let me show you," he begged, arching his back up. "I want to show you. Want you to make me come. Want you to pleasure me, Alpha."

He loved the way Phil called him Alpha. It replaced every anxious thought with ones of desire and need. Phil had a way of making Dan always feel needed. He gasped when he felt Phil’s nails running down his back. He rutted his hips even faster against Phil’s in a display of want. Even if Dan always told Phil he was going to make him feel good, Phil never ceased to drive Dan wild. Every action, whimper, and moan sent waves of heat to his already twitching cock. He needed more, he just wasn’t sure how to go about getting that now. Typically, he had no problem knowing where to start or how to go about things. This wasn’t the case anymore. Thankfully, he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his Omega start to buck up against him, telling Dan that he needed more as well. He was nipping at skin once more and claiming Phil all over again. He growled once more as he brought his face up and Phil began nipping at his lip. Everything became a little more real though. Phil wanted to show him what being fingered was like, and Dan wasn’t going to say no. He swallowed thickly before nodding in response. “Show me, Omega. Show me what I do to you. I’ll make you come so hard tonight, make you scream my name,” Dan whispered as he paused again. Now what? Slowly his hands traveled to the button on his jeans. This seemed like a better place to start than any.

Phil was a little stunned as Dan took up his offer, but not in the way he'd expected him too. It quickly became obvious that Dan had misunderstood him, but he wasn't going to correct Dan when Dan seemed so intent on following through with being fingered himself. Phil felt his body start to react more to what was about to happen by producing slick, pre-cum beading at his tip, and all he could think was that his body had no idea what was about to come. He watched as Dan became more and more unsure of himself, and realized that his Alpha didn't know what to do when it was no longer him who was going to prepare Phil, but the other way around, and watched as his fingers came down to start undoing his pants. "Can I undress you, Alpha?" he asked, trying to take away any submissive feelings Dan might be having right now. "Please, wanna undress you. Wanna feel your skin under my hands," he begged, bucking his hips up wantonly, and arching his neck so the full, bruised column was on display. He waited for Dan to give the go ahead, and then sat up so Dan was straddling his hips and Phil was face to face with him. He kissed Dan, pushing his hands away gently to finish undoing his zip. Then he was helping Dan out of his jeans and pants, flinging them off of the bed and trying to decide the best position to finger Dan for his first time, but also so he wouldn't feel like he'd lost too much power here. "Tell me what to do for you, Alpha," he begged, staring up at him in a way that assured Dan he was awaiting demands. Unlike when Dan asked Phil what he wanted, still holding the power in his hands, Phil was trying to get Dan to take charge so he'd know everything was on his terms.

Already Dan’s instincts were questioning what he was doing. He felt himself fumbling with the button as he attempted to get them down. There were things inside of Dan telling him ‘No, don’t, this isn’t how this works,’ but more importantly, there was something more prominent inside of him that screamed ‘Yes, give him everything, take everything, share.’ Dan didn’t know how this was going to play out, but he was ready to find out. If anything, it was an experience and he’d never done with anyone /but/ Phil. That, and it really didn’t feel like he was going to be the submissive one. Somehow, Dan still felt like he was in control of everything they were doing. The feeling only grew when Phil asked if he could undress him, his throat exposed just for Dan. “Yeah, take them off. Touch me,” Dan hummed as he gladly moved his hands away. It wasn’t long before he felt his jeans and pants come off with swift movements. Again the unsure feeling returned. While Dan had thought it would more of an emotion/mental unsurity, It wasn’t exactly that. He didn’t know what he was doing in general. When Phil asked what he wanted, Dan couldn’t give an answer right away. What was the correct thing for him to want? Phil was still giving him the power which he was grateful for. He wasn’t sure he could do it without have that sense of security. It didn’t change the fact that he didn’t know what he was meant to be asking for. “I want you to fill me…with your fingers,” he said quietly. “Want you to stretch me for you.”

Phil could feel Dan's turmoil through the bond, and understood that he was having a hard time with what was about to happen, but at the same time, Phil could feel that Dan wanted this, so he kept with it, moving forward cautiously. "Alpha? Alpha, I don't want to hurt you," he begged quietly, trying to figure out how to get Dan to do what /needed/ to be done while also making it seem like it was Dan's idea to make those concessions. He couldn't deny that his cock was pulsing even harder at the way Dan was speaking, though, and that made it harder for him to focus on making sure Dan was still in charge. All he really wanted was to bury his cock deep inside Dan, just to feel how it felt. "We need lube, Alpha. Can you get me lube?" he requested. "I'll need you to relax. Will my Alpha relax for me? Lay back, maybe?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt you," he whimpered, pulling all his cards to try and make Dan think he was the one pulling the strings and that everything he did was for Phil's benefit - that everything was to take care of Phil, and take away the fear in him. "He lowered his gaze, arching his neck to appear weaker, smaller than Dan, and stilled his hips, hoping Dan wouldn't notice just how hard and achy he already was so Dan would feel less afraid. His mind felt fuzzy with desire, and he wondered how Dan always kept such good control over himself when Phil was begging for Dan to push into him. Right now, he just wanted to take Dan and make love to him, pumping his hips up - he whimpered again, this time at the thoughts, and arched his neck further, feeling the tenseness in Dan's thighs wrapped around him.

Phil was whimpering to Dan and telling him how he didn’t want to hurt him. Right away, Dan realized that the need to take care of Phil and reassure him was calming. It changed his mind set from feeling fear to feeling the strong want to make Phil comfortable. “You won’t hurt me,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if it was for his own benefit, or for his mates. “I’ll go get lube,” he nodded before climbing off the bed so he could rummage through the bedside table for the small tube. Phil was arching his neck, appearing so needy for Dan that it was hard to think about anything else but making him feel good. Once he was back on the bed with the bottle in hand, he sat it down beside him. Normally they didn’t use it very much, as Phil being an Omega meant he already produced slick naturally. When not in heat, he didn’t produce as much, but they’d both found that they liked it a little better with less slickness between them. Dan glanced at the bottle again before shifting his gaze over to Phil. “You won’t hurt me,” he promised again. Dan didn’t know if that was exactly true, but he was willing to tell Phil anything to comfort him. He shifted further back against the pillows. He didn’t know exactly how to position himself. With all the times he’d done this to Phil, Dan didn’t know why he hadn’t picked up more. While he didn’t spread his legs for the other yet, he was leaning back and hoping that Phil would take the hint.

Phil had to restrain himself from immediately jumping on the chance to crawl on top of Dan once he saw his mate settling back down. He couldn't help feeling smug, however, that he'd distracted Dan and gotten him to lay back for Phil, though he wasn't spreading his legs yet. Sitting up, Phil stopped next to Dan and stared down at him softly, trying to remain demure. To make Dan feel less uncomfortable about the fact that he was the only one naked for the time being, he started to work his own jeans and pants off. Then he made a small noise to tell Dan he was sorry, and crawled over to him, but he didn't straddle him as he usually did. "So good for me," he murmured, picking up the bottle as he spread Dan's legs for him, making the motions encouraging so Dan would do most of the work. "I love you, Alpha," he murmured, unsure how else to calm Dan now that he was pressed open for him. It was almost too much for Phil himself as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was now staring at Dan completely exposed to him, the way Phil usually was. Pressing calming kisses to Dan's thighs, and rubbing at them gently, Phil considered jerking Dan off to distract him, but then he looked up and realized just how tense Dan was, and how his face was scrunched up in concern. Suddenly realizing just how bad an idea this was as Dan's nerves grew worse once again, Phil rolled over. "Will you climb on top of me?" he requested, thinking maybe this would be better, if he fingered Dan while his mate was on top of him and feeling less exposed, despite how hot it had been to see. He had his neck arched again as he bit his lip. "Want to finger you while you grind against me," he said, trying to make the offer as appealing as possible.

So he’d been able to relax a total of only a few seconds. The moment Phil was pushing his thighs apart, Dan’s heart rate speed up. He tried to convince himself that it wasn’t a big deal. It was sex with Phil and that was all. /You do this all the time, you love being with him,/’ he thought to himself as he shifted slightly. Still, this was not the same no matter how many ways or times he tried to tell himself it was. Phil was going to be inside of him this time. So far, he hadn’t truly felt like he was giving anything up. Even with his instincts telling him no and his nerves making his stomach flip uncomfortably, Dan stayed still. He kept bracing himself to feel Phil inside of him. It never came though. Instead, Phil was asking something else of him. He nodded without hesitation. That sounded better. Still, Dan knew he was being ridiculous for how worried he was getting. Instead, the two switched positions. Instead, Phil was on his back now and Dan was climbing on top of him.

Phil sighed happily as Dan crawled on top of him, feeling both of them relax by a wide margin. Phil smiled up at Dan, and leaned up to kiss him, dragging his nails and fingers down Dan’s back lightly. The lube was on the bed next next to them, and Phil was ready to use it when he thought Dan was ready. "Hey," he murmured. "It's okay. Your Omega's here. We're gonna take care of each other," he whispered, letting his hands wander lower. What was the point of avoiding doing what he wanted? If grabbing Dan's ass and hips made him too uncomfortable, than there would be no point in trying to finger him. So Phil trailed his palms down to Dan's lower back, and pressed down firmly, so Dan's hips fell to his and their cocks rubbed together. "That's better," he sighed. "Isn't it?" he asked, kissing Dan again and grinding upwards. He made a low whining sound as he moved his hand lower, cupping Dan's ass, and though Dan flinched, Phil only squeezed, moaning softly as he pumped his hips harder. "Wanna be in you. Will you let me try, Alpha? We can stop anytime you want,” he promised.

This was much better. Dan started to feel back in his element again. Being on top of Phil was something that he was used to, it was familiar. He gasped softly when he felt the other run his nails lightly down his back. Phil was whispering in his ear about how they would take care of each other, and it made Dan shudder again. He felt his mate’s hand going lower and reminded himself to breathe and stay calm. He wanted Phil’s cock to be inside of him before the end of the night. If he couldn’t get past the first step, the second wasn’t going to be happening. When Phil brought their hips together, Dan’s focus was redirected once again with the feeling of his own cock against Phil’s. “So much better,” he mumbled as Phil brought their lips together. He couldn’t help but wince when he Phil felt squeeze. Dan had almost expected Phil to just side a finger inside of him. Instead, he was asking and Dan loved it when Phil asked him for anything. “Want you inside me,” he said lowly. “Want you to try,” he nodded. Phil promised they could stop at any point and Dan clung to those words. He didn’t want to have to stop, but it was good to know that if he needed to they could.

Phil hummed softly and gasped at the sound of Dan's words, dragging him down harder to grind into him. "Okay," he whispered breathlessly, kissing Dan again as he moved his hands away to grab for the lube on the bed. He eventually found it, popping the cap while he kept Dan distracted, and squirting a bit on his fingers before he dropped it again to move his hands back to Dan’s ass, grabbing one ass cheek with one hand lightly in warning. He was panting as he pulled his mouth away, needing to make sure they communicated through this part, but he turned his neck for Dan to move his lips there. Dan took the offer, biting down gently and sucking, making Phil gasp again. He whined as he rolled his hips up, feeling heat burn through him again as he realized what he was about to do. "Alpha? Alpha, I'm going to start now, okay?" he asked, waiting for Dan's grunt of approval to run his finger down Dan's crack and to his entrance. He teased at the rim which he could already feel was taught with nerves, and played with it lightly. "Alpha, please? Please, Alpha, relax for me?" he begged, feeling Dan pant against his neck. He couldn't tell if Dan was aroused, or terrified, as his cock was pulsing against his own but his body was tense as he ground down against Phil. Phil continued to tease against Dan's rim until Dan finally unclenched enough that Phil could slip the first finger in up until the first knuckle. Immediately, Phil knew he was going to enjoy this. Dan was so tight around him, hot and warm in a way Phil wasn't used to. It was foreign for him, but so, so good, and suddenly he understood why Dan loved being inside him so much. He groaned lowly, feeling himself buck up and his cock pulse. He pulled the finger out, and pressed back in lightly, only managing to push it in a little further than before. "Are you okay?" he whispered as he realized Dan was holding his breath.

Dan tried to relax. He’d given Phil the approval, but he still knew he was much too tense. It was hard to calm down though. His heart was racing as he continued to grind down onto Phil. He was hoping he could distract himself for a while longer. His lips were on Phil’s neck, but he was nervous. Not too scared, more like he wasn’t prepared for what was about to happen. However, it wasn’t long before Phil was begging him. Dan wasn’t made to deny anything his Omega was begging for. Phil was begging so sweetly for him and Dan found that his body had stopped tensing. That’s when he felt Phil’s finger press into him. He gasped as he fought the urge to tense up again. “I’m okay,” he said somewhat strained. “It’s really different,” he mumbled as he did what he could to continue the movement of his hips. It didn’t hurt like he’d thought it was going to. It wasn’t the stinging pain he’d expected it was going to be. While it was only one finger, Dan had somehow believed it would. It was foreign to him though. While his Omega’s body was made to be taken, Dan’s needed more time to grow used to the feeling. “You can move if you’d like,” he mumbled. It wasn’t unpleasant, but Dan was ready for it to feel good already. He wanted to know what it was like when he thrust his cock into Phil’s entrance. He wanted to feel what Phil did when he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure.

Phil nodded his head urgently, wanting so badly to press his finger in and out of Dan, eager to make Dan feel how Dan made him feel most nights. "Want you so bad, Dan," he groaned, unable to help the way his hips bucked up into Dan's. Dan was still moving his hips on Phil's as Phil started to drag his finger in and out of Dan. He knew the first one never felt particularly /good/ the first time, but it was necessary to make Dan able to take two fingers before he could find that spot inside of him. "Doing so well, Alpha. Gonna make it good, promise," he whispered. “You're body is sucking me in," he groaned lowly as Dan's body did just that. He was opening up to Phil, and it almost felt like a miracle as he pressed deeper, crooking his finger and hoping it would make Dan feel something akin to good. "I'm going to add another now, okay?" he warned Dan, arching his neck further as he realized the sucking from Dan was increasing with his anxiousness.

The longer they kept up this up, the more Dan started to relax. It still didn’t quite feel like how he wanted it to yet but It was surprising to find that there was a middle ground. When Dan had agreed, he’d thought one of two things was going to happen: it would hurt so bad that he wouldn’t be able to do it, or it would feel amazing right off the bat. At the moment though, it wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t mind blowing either. Phil’s words helped a great deal, also the fact that he was still grinding his hardness into Phil’s didn’t hurt. Soon enough though, Phil was telling Dan that he wanted to add another finger. Dan felt himself start to suck a bit harder at the other’s skin, his lips searching for anything to ease his buzzing nerves. He nodded slowly as he tried to hide his own worries.

Phil felt it as Dan nodded, and pulled the single digit out of him in order to press two up against Dan’s rim. Dan's lips sucked harder, but he was also grinding down onto Phil, which kept him feeling like this was going to be okay. And he really wanted it to be okay. The way Dan felt around his finger was orgasmic, and he could already imagine what it would feel like to have his cock in him. After playing at Dan's rim for a short while, Phil finally pressed two fingers inside, and he heard Dan gasp, squirming away slightly. "Sh, shhh, its going to be okay, Alpha. Please. Please, it’s okay," he begged as he realized he was meeting resistance and that Dan was encountering a bit of pain. Phil moved his other hand down to rub at Dan's lower back, drawing his mouth back to Phil's in order to kiss the pain away. He stilled his fingers, waiting for Dan to relax some before he tried to move again. "I love you. We can stop whenever you want, but I promise I'll make you feel good."

As soon as he felt both fingers pressing in at once, Dan gasped and instantly wanted to move away. It wasn’t searing, but it was enough to make things increasingly more uncomfortable. There was the slight burn he’d been expecting to feel. Instantly, Phil was doing what he could to calm him down. He was calling him Alpha and begging him tenderly. He wanted to do this for Phil. He wanted to make his mate feel good. Suddenly, Phil’s lips were against his and Dan was willing his body to stop tensing up. “It’s fine, I don’t need to stop,” he said almost breathlessly as they pulled away. “I love you too, I just need a moment.”

Phil nodded gently, kissing Dan again. The pads of the fingers on one hand rubbed soothing circles against Dan's low back as the fingers inside of Dan stayed still. He let Dan take lead of the kiss while he waited for Dan to relax again, reassured by the fact that Dan seemed to not be freaking out anymore. He was calming down, adjusting to the way Phil was pressing into him, and it made Phil happy. As soon as Dan gave him the go ahead, and Phil finally felt him stop clenching again, Phil began pressing both fingers inside again. Dan huffed, but he told Phil to keep going, so Phil did until both fingers were knuckle deep and he could crook them in search of that spot he /knew/ would make Dan feel wonderful. He wasn't used to doing this, however, and had no idea just where he would find that spot, so he moved slowly and took his time, eventually pushing his fingers apart to start scissoring Dan and really get him stretched. Dan's lips were on his neck again, hips pumping against Phil's again, though this time, it was much calmer. "So good for me, Alpha. You make me so happy," he murmured, kissing Dan's neck as they continued to move together.

Eventually with Dan’s approval, Phil’s fingers started to push in further. Slowly they moved in and out of him. It still wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he had to admit the pain was starting to ease up a great deal. He could tell that Phil was searching for that bundle of nerves inside of him. Dan knew how much his mate loved it when Dan pressed into that spot of his. Then he felt Phil start to part his fingers, stretching his entrance for the first time. “Want you to feel good,” Dan mumbled slowly. Knowing that he could make Phil happy like this was worth it. It was then when he felt the other’s fingers brush against something that made him moan loudly. Dan couldn’t help but grind his hips roughly down into Phil’s. “Fuck, Phil,” Dan gasped as he moved further back onto Phil’s fingers, hinting for more. “That’s it,” he groaned.

Dan made sure Phil knew it the exact moment Phil found that bundle of nerves, and he grinned as, for the first time, Dan pushed back on his fingers, begging for more. Crooking his fingers so he could continuously jam them into that spot, Phil began to pump his fingers in and out of Dan much quicker, running his fingers against his prostate as constantly as possible. Dan was moaning above him for the first time since Phil had gotten started, and it made a shiver run up his spine to hear. He'd been terrified he wouldn't be able to make Dan feel good at all. "So good for me. Just like that," Phil encouraged Dan as the Alpha began to ride him cautiously, as if he wasn't sure how to do this, which Phil supposed was true. Dan knew how to do the fucking, not how to be fucked. "Does it feel good, Alpha? Am I doing good for you?" he mewled, licking at Dan's exposed neck as his mate arched backwards, starting to ride Phil's fingers in earnest. Phil spread the two apart further while Dan was distracted, loving the way Dan's body was sucking him in. It was addicting to be doing this to his mate, and he couldn't get enough of the sensation. As badly as he wanted to press his cock into Dan's tight heat, he wouldn't mind doing this forever as well. Dan was making gorgeous sounds above him, groaning lowly, and rocking up and down on Phil. His cock was constantly twitching against Phil's, making Phil feel even more aroused. He glanced between their bodies to watch Dan swallow his fingers, and groaned at the sight, beginning to pant in need

For the first time since they’d started this, things felt good. No, they were better than just good. When Phil brushed his fingers just right, Dan would see stars. Every few seconds a moan would slip past his lips and he couldn’t help whatever other sounds he’d started to make. His cock ached, but Dan was so distracted with other feelings that he couldn’t focus. When an idea popped into his head, Dan hesitantly listened to it. Slowly he started to move back against Phil’s fingers, attempting to fuck himself on them. He was new to the act, but it felt good. Good enough that when Phil asked him to vocalize that, Dan quickly nodded. “So good, you’re doing so good for me,” Dan groaned. He knew Phil was stretching his fingers further. Finally though, it felt heated and passionate. He felt like Phil looked like when he was being fucked. It wasn’t long before he knew he wanted more. He’d tried to take things slow, but he still ached with a need to feel more. “Phil, fuck, want more, I want you in me,” he mumbled as he lost his pace between riding Phil’s fingers and grinding their hips together.

Phil whined, shaking his head. "Not yet," he tried to say, but Dan was looking at him with heated eyes as his hands suddenly came down to press against Phil's chest and hold him up. Whimpering at the look Dan was giving him, he begged "Please, please Alpha. Not yet. You're not ready. I don't want to hurt you, please Alpha?" His fingers worked harder inside of Dan, Phil not wanting to lose that spot, but after another moment of Dan fucking down onto him, Phil removed them, and moved to press three inside instead. He met resistance again, but only for a moment before Dan was helping him find that spot inside him again. Dan's walls were tight and grasping as Phil worked inside, crooking his fingers to drag them against his walls. He pushed deep, scissoring Dan again as he went, until all three fingers were pressing into his prostate and Dan was begging for more again. "Wanna make you feel good, Alpha. Help me make you feel good!" he begged, dragging his fingers apart again and again in an attempt to stretch Dan more before he tried to take Phil's cock. Phil was remarkably big, just not in comparison to Dan's Alpha cock, and he knew the stretch was still going for be larger than his three fingers, but Dan was demanding more, so Phil would try and give it to him. He couldn't wait to be pressing into Dan's tight heat.

Dan wanted more, but Phil was begging him to wait just a little longer. At this point Dan was long over worrying about pain. It felt much too good to have Phil’s fingers inside of him. Still, he attempted to wait. His hands were against Phil’s chest and he was growling softly as three fingers were pressed inside of him. While it stung, Dan knew that what he’d get out of it would be far better. “Gonna make me feel good with your cock?” Dan mumbled as sunk down further onto Phil’s fingers. “Want you inside of me,” Dan demanded heatedly. “Can’t wait any longer,” he added before leaning in to press their lips together.

Phil groaned loudly at Dan's words, bucking his hips up aggressively as he felt pleasure spike through him. Hearing Dan say that was the biggest turn on. He'd never thought he would hear those words, and never imagined them, but now that he'd heard them, he couldn't get enough. It seemed Dan's realization that this was actually going to feel good had made him realize that he didn't have to submit to take Phil's cock. He was very much in charge with the way he was demanding from Phil now. Phil almost wanted to say he was being used, but he knew it was more than that, and if Dan wanted to use his cock to get off rather than his ass for once, well, Phil wasn't going to complain. This was every bit as much for him as it was for Dan. "Fuck, Alpha, you make me feel so good," he whispered, worshipping at Dan's neck as his mate leaned lower, the same he always did even when Dan was fucking him. "So good to me," he said shamelessly, finally drawing his fingers out of Dan and reaching for the lube to slick himself up. "Gonna use my cock, Alpha? Gonna fuck down on me? So good, Alpha. Love it when you use me. Need you all over, please," he begged, submitting to Dan as he always did while he stroked at his cock to lube it up. Dan didn't need him to be in charge anymore. Dan's desire had snapped him into knowing exactly what to do, and Phil could just take the moment to enjoy what he was about to get. He moaned as he lathered his cock until Dan got impatient enough to slap his hand away, which is what Phil had wanted. He wanted Dan to take control, especially in this. He was happy enough to be getting the chance to have his cock up Dan's ass for once. "Take me, Alpha! Use me!" he begged as Dan lined himself up.

Dan had waited for as long as could before he was slapping Phil’s hand away. That was enough. He needed to feel more. Phil’s fingers had been good, but they just hadn’t given him enough. Even so, Dan felt back in charge again. Nothing inside of him was aching from submission. Slowly, he lined himself up, his entrance hovering right over Phil’s cock. “Your cock is gonna make me feel good tonight, Omega,” he mumbled breathlessly. “Going to take care of you, make you come so hard Phil,” Dan panted further as he teased himself with the tip of erection. Without wasting anymore time, Dan sunk down onto Phil. His Omega was only way half way inside when he felt a much sharper pain. Dan gasped, stopping his movements all together. “It hurts,” he mumbled, his breathing unsteady but for different reasons now.

Phil moaned lowly, trying to keep himself still as Dan talked dirty to him, sounding so much more confident now. Phil could feel it as Dan began to tease the tip of his cock against his rim, and the way Dan's muscles fluttered around him made Phil anxious for more. Still, he was afraid Dan had no real understanding of the stretch up this was going to be, and he was about to speak up to tell Dan to go slow, when his Mate abruptly pushed down. Gasping as warm heat totally engulfed him, Phil found that he'd lost his voice, and grabbed at Dan's hips roughly, but not before Dan found himself in pain. His Mate gasped, body suddenly tightening, and dragging another low moan from Phil that he couldn't help, and then Dan was whining that it hurt, his eyebrows bunched together in agony. "Dan," Phil managed to choke out, fingers gripping so tight he was afraid he might actually bruise. Panting, Phil had to force himself to stay still and focus on Dan. The way Dan was clenching around him was just so good, and the waves of pleasure crashing through him were difficult to ignore. "Dan, shhh," he begged. "You have to relax, baby. Alpha, please," he begged, unsure if he was begging because he didn't want to stop, or if he was begging for Dan to calm down so he wouldn't hurt anymore. "Have to relax for me, baby. Gonna make you feel so good, you just have to relax. Take me slowly, Alpha. Let yourself get used to the stretch. Please, /fuck,/ you're so tight around me." Phil bit his lip, gasping again as his eyes flew back open to see Dan trying hard not to panic above him. Reaching between them, Phil quickly took Dan's cock in his hand, and stroked it quickly, leaning up to forcefully take Dan's mouth in his. Unfortunately, the movement caused his cock to slide deeper, making him gasp in pleasure again, and Dan to groan in pain. The hand still on Dan's hip gripped tighter, while the one on his cock squeezed and pumped faster. Phil needed Dan to stop focusing on Phil's cock in his ass, and more on the pleasure rolling through him if be wanted this to work. "Gotta take me slow, Alpha. Don't wanna hurt you. Not like me, Alpha. I was born to take you. Gotta stretch yourself if you want to use me, Alpha. Please. Relax, baby. Dan. Dan, I love you," Phil panted, hoping the use of his actual name would help draw him back to this being about him and Dan, and not about power.

Dan wanted to please Phil, to make him happy and make him feel good, and he also wanted the same satisfaction, but at the moment, he was so overcome with pain that he couldn’t think of anything else. It did hurt, maybe even more than he’d thought it would. How could it have felt so good moments before and now it was a searing stinging pain? He realized he’d sunk down onto Phil too fast. Now he was reluctant to move at all. Taking Phil further made him shudder, but pulling off wasn’t an option either. The next thing he knew, Phil was begging him to relax, promising that it would feel good after he stopped tensing. Dan had no idea how that was going to happen, not when was doing everything he could not to climb off. “Trying,” Dan mumbled, not bothering to hide his wince. He didn’t want to tell Phil how bad it hurt. He had a feeling he was aware though. For a few seconds, Dan felt close to panic stricken. What was he meant to do now? How did it stop hurting, how did people do this? He knew that Phil was right about one thing at least, Dan’s body didn’t feel like it was made to do this at all. How could he not feel submissive like this, vulnerable, in pain? He groaned again when he felt Phil slip further into him. “I love you too,” Dan whispered, his attention snapping back to Phil. “I just, trying to relax,” he stared down at Phil, still trying to understand how he could do this at all, his Omega body built for it or not. He knew that Phil’s hand was working him over, trying to make sure he felt some kind of pleasure and didn’t give up completely. Dan wanted to focus on that instead, wanted to feel Phil’s hand and rut into it. Still he couldn’t bring himself to figure out how to go about this. Instead, he rested his head against Phil’s shoulder and whined again.

Phil nearly wanted to cry when Dan pressed his forehead to Phil's, his expression still anguished, but he refused to stop trying to pump Dan's cock as a distraction. "I'm sorry," he cried. "Do you want to stop? I know it hurts. I meant to warn you to take it slowly. I'm so sorry, Dan. You were just so into it, and I didn't want to take the control back." He sniffled as he leaned back up to kiss Dan again, desperate to make his mate calm down enough to relax. "You have go relax or its just going to get worse. What can I do for you, Alpha?" he asked, pulling back and dragging his thumb through Dan's slit. He didn't know what to do for his mate, but he did need Dan to unclench. "It only hurts because you're clenched so tightly, Dan. I can't move until you relax, and even if you do want to stop, it's only going to hurt more to pull off if you can't calm down. Please, baby. I love you. I don't want you to hurt. You're still my Alpha, and it's going to be okay. Remember how you felt before? It's gonna be even better if you just relax," he begged, pressing kisses into Dan's neck now and trying hard not to rock his hips upwards.

It made Dan’s heart clench to hear Phil apologizing over and over again and pleading with Dan. He didn’t want his Mate to be upset. He loved Phil and he should never be worried. Especially during sex. Comforting Phil was somewhat of a distraction. At the very least, it allowed Dan to stop clenching at Phil’s cock so tightly. “Omega,” he sighed softly. “I’m relaxing, I’m trying,” he mumbled as he focused on ignoring the pain. He nuzzled against Phil, unsure if it was more for himself or his mate. He took deep breathes as he felt Phil’s hand thumbing his slit. “I don’t want to stop,” he shook his head. He could feel his body trying to accommodate Phil’s length. Compared to his own Alpha cock, he’d never thought about Phil’s length. He realized his size better now. “I love you, I know you’re trying to make it good. I know it’ll feel good,” Dan nodded. While he still wasn’t exactly sure, he trusted Phil with everything he had. “I think you should move.”

Phil shook his head. "No. No, I knew I hadn't stretched you enough. That's why it hurts so bad," he disagreed, not wanting to pump his hips up at all until Dan had relaxed enough that his body could get used to the intrusion. He didn't care how good it felt to be in Dan, he refused to make this experience any more painful. "Shh, Alpha, you're doing so good for me," he begged. "Just...come here. Grind against me, maybe? Try moving your hips a little. Try to get used to me?" he requested, nuzzling at Dan more. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." His wrist was starting to ache, and he was honestly surprised Dan was still so hard in his hand.

“It’s not your fault it hurts,” Dan whispered. The pain was letting up, but it was still present. He nodded in agreement when Phil urged him to grind against him. The faster Dan loosened up, the faster it would stop hurting. He was still holding out hope that it would eventually feel better. He wanted it to be like when Phil was fingering him. He wanted to feel something rubbing up against his wall once again. Slowly, Dan started to rub against Phil, shifting his hips enough to find a good angle. He was careful not to slip any further down onto Phil’s cock though. Eventually, he found that he was sliding himself a bit more down onto Phil. Not much, just a little bit at a time as he tried to get used to the feeling. “It’s not hurting so much,” he mumbled, his own cock start to leak. Even if it he wasn’t feeling searing pleasure from Phil inside of him anymore, that wasn’t to say it didn’t feel amazing to rub himself against his mate.

Dan started to grind against him, causing Phil's cock to pulse from the gentle movements. While Dan was actually mostly just rutting into Phil's fist, it was still causing his hips rut down on Phil's cock, sending pleasure coursing through Phil again. He moaned, biting his lip as his fingers tightened around Dan's leaking cock. "Okay. Okay, that's good," be managed to pant out, breathless as Dan's body slowly started to take more and more of Phil in. "Fuck, so tight, Dan," he groaned. He was panting as he tried to hold his hips still, wanting Dan to have the chance to adjust.

Dan was surprised to find that when he did relax his body, the pain wasn’t so intense. The stinging ache had even started to ease up. While it still wasn’t comfortable, Dan was becoming even more confident that he could do this. He was no longer thinking about climbing off or how badly it hurt. Instead, he was more into the feeling of his cock grinding down against Phil. As soon as he felt loose enough, Dan was sitting up straight again, his hands back on Phil’s chest. “I want more,” he mumbled. It wasn’t the best pleasure, but it was becoming pleasurable. He couldn’t explain how thankful he was for that. There had a been a moment when Dan didn’t think he’d be able to get past the pain.

Phil couldn't help being relieved when Dan finally relaxed enough that he was no longer clenching around Phil. Still, the heat was enough to drive Phil insane. And then Dan was sitting up again and pressing his hands against Phil's chest. "Are you sure?" Phil asked, gasping as Dan rocked his hips without waiting for permission. "Oh, shit. Jesus, Dan," he groaned as Dan began to roll his hips more, rocking up and down gently. Dan's nails dug into his chest, and Phil watched as Dan began to bite at his bottom lip. Phil's hand fell away from Dan's cock as the pleasure became all encompassing. "Shit," he grunted, moving both hands back to Dan's hips and gripping hard. "Alpha," he whined.

“Feel good?” Dan asked lowly as he finally managed to settle fully against Phil. He could feel every inch of his mate inside him. He took a few more deep breathes before he was lifting his hips up and carefully easing back down onto Phil. “You like your cock inside me?” Dan muttered, easing Phil inside of him once again. It was getting better, he could tolerate this kind of stretching. “Does my Omega like it?” Dan asked as he edged back up. He wanted to see if he could feel that spot inside himself again. He knew if anything that would certainly make things feel amazing again. “Like me fucking myself on you?” Dan hummed, hoping that this was feeling good for the Omega. He wanted it to so badly.

Phil groaned loudly as Dan continued to fuck down on top of him, his own hips beginning to roll up and into the soft motions. "Yes, yes, yes," Phil said, the mantra filling his head as both a response to Dan's questions, and a response to the intense pleasure he was feeling. "Oh my God, Alpha, please. Can I move? Can I move, Alpha, wanna fuck you so bad," he cried, panting as he squeezed his eyes shut and his hands around Dan's hips even harder. He could feel every inch of himself pressing against Dan's walls now, his mate having taken him all, and Dan was moving so Phil could feel every inch he pulled off, and every in he pushed back down. "Fuck, Dan...Alpha. Love you fucking yourself on me. Use me, Alpha," he whined, still trying to wait for permission to move his own damn hips as Dan pleasured himself on top of Phil.

Dan loved the sounds and words Phil was making. He didn’t hesitate to nod in agreement. “You can move,” he gasped as he started to speed up just a bit. Dan wanted more, what he was getting wasn’t enough. He could overlook the pain now, it was slowly turning into something much better. Still though, Dan was knew it could be even better. “Fuck me, Phil,” Dan whispered as he started to move his hips in a circular motion. It was strange that he could like something like this. He hadn’t thought that it was actually possible. Yet here he was telling Phil to move, to fuck him. “More, Omega,” Dan growled as he moved again, shifting his hips further.

"Holy shit, Dan!" Phil cried, Dan's words were so filthy and hot, and definitely not something Phil was used to hearing. He held tighter to Dan's hips, and fucked up, crying out as he did, and trying to angle his hips each time to find that spot so Dan would be as boneless after as Phil always was. He knew his mate was finally starting to enjoy the sensation of Phil fucking him, and that's what urged him on. He wanted Dan to /love/ it. He groaned and panted as he worked his hips faster, pumping up as Dan rolled down, still shifting around to find that spot. Dan was so hot around him that Phil wanted to scream, overwhelmed as he was. He needed Dan to scream first. He couldn't believe his mate was letting him do this, but more than that, he was angry he'd never done it before. It felt /so good./ Just as good as Dan fucking him. He hoped Dan would let them do this again. Finally, Phil shifted, and Dan froze, mouth hanging open in surprise as his eyes went wide. Phil thrust up again, forcing Dan's hips back down again on that same spot, and listened in pleasure as Dan gasped loudly. Phil moaned as Dan clenched down, his movements suddenly becoming more erratic and frantic on top of Phil. "That's it, Alpha. Fuck yourself on me," he panted, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure.

And there it was. The sensation that Phil had promised he’d be feeling. Dan couldn’t make a sound in response. Everything around him felt on fire. He could see now why Phil would want to do this. Before he even got the chance to come down from the first initial thrust, Phil was moving his hips again and forcing his cock into the most sensitive spot Dan had ever had. Suddenly, his own hips were moving up and down, and he was sinking down on Phil as quickly as he could. He was practically bouncing on Phil’s cock, throwing his head back and moaning. He was fucking himself on Phil, pleasuring himself as he rode him. “Fuck!” Dan yelled as he quickened his pace, his mate hitting the bundle of nerves with every chance he got. “Phil!” Dan shouted as he started to feel the white hot heat building inside of him. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to hold out for Phil. He clenched harder around him. It felt overwhelming but in the best way possible.

There it was. Dan was shouting for him, screaming Phil's name as he moved, his pace erratic. Dan clenched around him again, his walls constantly constricting around Phil's cock as he panted on top of Phil, moans becoming more and more frequent. Panting himself, and unused to fucking someone, rather than being fucked, Phil felt his orgasm rushing at him at full force. Desperate to make this good for Dan and not come first, Phil moved one hand down to Dan's cock again to start pumping it, crying out as he felt his balls tighten up. Dan was frighteningly hard in his palm, and Phil wondered if he also felt like this when he was about to come. It was hard to tell, usually, with Dan buried inside him "Alpha, Alpha, I'm gonna come!" Phil cried out as his balls constricted and his hips jerked. The heat in his belly exploded, and Phil moaned loudly as he literally felt Dan's body milking him, sucking up all of Phil's cum. Throwing his head back, Phil squeezed his fist around Dan, and shouted "Fuck yourself on me, Alpha! Wanna make you come! Feel so good around me!" His breathing was ragged as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him, driving him insane. He continued to thrust his hips to ride out his orgasm and to try and force Dan to come as well.

Dan could feel every pulsation of Phil’s cock inside of him. He could feel his Omega coming inside of him, begging him to fuck himself on his cock. Without thinking about it, Dan was bouncing harder up against Phil, practically pulling all the way off before roughly sinking back down over and over. Phil was pumping Dan’s erection, and every feeling combined sent him over the edge. He came. His mouth opened, but no words came out. He could feel his load shooting out onto Phil’s belly and into his hand. It was so different from his usual climax. Instead of the hot tightness he was usually coming inside, Dan was coming against heated skin while he felt himself being filled. “Omega!” Dan finally managed gasp as his orgasam reached its peak. Immediately afterwards, he felt himself collapsing against Phil, his arms too tired to hold himself up any longer. “Fuck, Phil,” Dan mumbled, his body still buzzing.

Dan came, cum coating Phil's stomach and chest as Dan breathlessly stilled on top of Phil, his mouth open in bliss. Dan's orgasm caused his body to contract around Phil again, and Phil whined at the overstimulation. Dan was so fucking warm. Phil had never felt anything like that before, but despite the overwhelming feeling, he didn't really want it to end as Dan collapsed against him, both of their chests heaving against each others. "God, Dan," Phil moaned in response, finally letting Dan's cock go to wiggle his hand out from between their bodies. Cum was painted against his palm, and because he enjoyed it so much, Phil brought his hand up to his mouth to lick it off, moaning as he did so. "So good, Dan," he said, licking it all away as Dan panted against his neck. "Are you okay?" he asked, unsure if Dan was feeling alright or not. He'd seemed perfectly happy as he was coming, but Phil didn't doubt he was going to start feeling sore when he started to come down. He moved the hand still clutching Dan's hip tightly to his low back so he could rub it gently.

Dan watched as Phil licked the cum off his hand. It was an amazing sight. Dan knew he’d never get tired of watching Phil lap at his cum. He was still coming down from his orgasm though, and for the moment everything really was alright. He was content with what they’d done and how he was feeling. “M’alright,” he sighed as he rested against Phil. He wasn’t ready to move yet. He just wanted to breathe in the scent of his mate and feel skin against skin. “Was that okay?” he asked after a long couple of seconds. He felt drained and somewhat exhausted. He could feel his eyes getting heavy already. Before he even thought of sleep though, he needed to know if it had been good for his Omega. Dan knew he probably wasn’t as good at taking it as he was at giving it. Still, for his first time he hoped that it had been a decent attempt.

Phil kept rubbing at Dan's back, hoping that his mate would continue to be okay. Phil knew he'd messed up, and hadn't properly stretched Dan or encouraged him enough to take Phil slowly, so the pain from before might still be present afterwards. "You sure?" he asked, only to be cut off by Dan's question. Phil could feel the insecurity through their bond, and whined gently, turning his head so he could nuzzle against Dan's cheek. "It was amazing, Alpha," he assured him. "So good for me. You were so tight. God, Dan - I never really thought I'd like fucking someone, but. Is it always that amazing?" he asked, needing to share his own personal feeling, and also reassure Dan that he'd absolutely loved it. He nuzzled at his cheek again. "It was every bit as good as when you fuck me."

Dan sighed in relief as Phil told him that he’d enjoyed it as much as Dan had. He was glad that it was just as good as being fucked. He’d been worried that he couldn’t deliver both ways. It seemed though that Phil was pleased. He nuzzled the other back before pressing his cheek against Phil’s shoulder. “I’m happy that you thought it was amazing,” he sighed. “It’s always good when I fuck you,” he smirked tiredly. “It’s always amazing,” he hummed. “I’m usually not this tired afterwards though,” Dan mumbled. Usually he was typically ready for a nap after having sex. Now though, it was a struggle to stay awake and not fall asleep against the other. “I sort of want to move but I’m also worried it’s going to hurt a bit,” he laughed as he could feel the ache coming on.

Phil sighed out a small chuckle, not wanting his cock to move inside of Dan any more than it already had if he laughed too hard. He could feel Dan's smirk, though, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing again. "Yeah? I guess I'm pretty amazing, aren't I? I didn't realize what it must feel like for you, though. You weren't born to take me, but your body still did, and..." Phil had to trail off as he recalled just how good it felt to have Dan's body accept him. He moaned gently again. "Shit. It was - more than I ever imagined. Was it good for you, though? I know it hurt, but you seemed like you liked it..." Phil's voice trailed off again as he became even more frightened that Dan wouldn't want to ever try it again. He patted Dan's low back. "It'll hurt even more in the morning if you don't let me pull out now. Trust me, I know," he assured Dan, remembering his first time, and how the Alpha had not only fallen asleep inside of him, but on top of him. "Besides, you did all the work, and it wasn't the kind of work you're used to. I'm not surprised my Alpha is tried for me," he cooed, kissing at Dan's neck as he felt Dan start to attempt to shift off of him. "Careful," he hushed.

It was a different kind of feeling. Knowing that his body wasn’t meant to take Phil, not in the same ways Phil’s body was naturally equipped. Phil’s body was made knowing how to take an Alpha cock. Still, he’d been able to take Phil, to let him inside in the most intimate way. It made Dan feel good knowing that he could do that for his mate. There was a feeling of pride in knowing that he’d done that for Phil, to make him feel good and to do something special for him, something that Dan would never do with anyone else. Never. “It was good for me. I was scared and it hurt, but I’m glad we did it,” he said softly. “I still like being inside of you the best, but this was better than I could have ever expected it to be. I didn’t know that you being inside me could feel so good,” Dan added thoughtfully. Dan wasn’t sure he wanted to think about how Phil knew. He’d take his word for it though. Dan started to shift off of Phil, making sure to be careful like Phil instructed. He winced before slowly pulling all the way off. He could feel his mate’s come slipping out of him, momentarily distracting him from the dull throbbing sensation. After a moment or two, he climbed off Phil and moved to stretch out next to him.

Phil smiled as Dan assured him he'd at least liked it, if not enjoyed it as much as he did when he was inside of Phil. "Guess if nothing else it was a good experience to show us both what it's like on the other end," Phil said, laughing. "Although I honestly think I get the better end of things, I can't deny how good it feels to have been inside of you. Something about the pressure of yours walls around me combined with the intimacy of being bound to you in that way made it...special. And amazing," he tried to explain. "Maybe...we could try it again, sometime?" he requested. He didn't want it to always be like this. He still preferred taking it, but there was something about being inside of Dan that made Phil feel even more special. Slowly, Dan climbed off of Phil, and Phil did all he could to make it as comfortable for Dan as possible. He could see Dan wince, and winced himself, remembering what his first time had been like. Dan rolled off of him, and stretching out beside him, so Phil joined him by curling into his side. "It's weird to not have your cum dripping out of me," Phil stated, realizing Dan would be experiencing that now. "Is it weird? Was it weird to feel me coming inside of you?" Phil wanted to know everything Dan had experienced from his Alpha's point of view. "Thank you for sharing that with me. It's indescribable, what it meant to me to have that."

“I wouldn’t mind trying it again,” Dan as he made himself comfortable. Even though he preferred being inside of his mate, this wasn’t a bad experience at all. It was something that he’d enjoyed doing. Not only that but he enjoyed giving it to Phil as well. “It is weird,” he smiled as he moved to drag the blankets up around them. “Not in a bad way though, just…different,” he said, trying and failing to summarize what it was like to have his Omega’s cum dripping out him. “I’m used to it being inside of you instead,” Dan hummed. He didn’t know if he’d ever told Phil, but he loved watching his own cum slide out of his mate. He liked when it would leak out of Phil and down his thighs. This wasn’t bad either though. “I could feel you finishing, like instead of you clenching around me I felt you fill me,” Dan added. Now that he thought about it, it was really different from how he was used to doing things. “I liked it though, it was a good sensation,” Dan smiled as he worked to pull Phil into him. “Thank you for doing it with me, I know you wanted to. But not every Omega would be alright with something like that. I wanted this too. I wanted to know what it was like, and you made it perfect. I didn’t think I could like something like this, but you proved me wrong. It’s something that nobody else can have but you,” he said softly as he tangled their legs together.

Phil hummed, understanding what Dan meant completely. It was impossible to describe in what ways it was different but good to switch positions. "To be honest, I enjoyed the excuse to eat your cum," he admitted, truly having enjoyed that aspect of Dan coming on his hand instead of inside. "But it was...interesting to feel your body milking me." Dan moved to tangle their bodies together as be informed Phil of just how special it had been for Dan as well, and he smiled, ducking his face to hide in his Alpha's neck. "I love you. And I love the things we've only done with each other. You make me feel so important, Dan. The fact that you listen to me, and try new things, make me feel so good. I never want to lose you. I never want that fear again. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You make every day feel like the best day of my life, and I never want anyone but you. I never want to share myself fully with anyone but you. You'll always be my only Alpha."

“Nobody but you,” Dan promised as he held the other tightly. “I’ll never want anyone but you either,” he added before pressing a kiss to his mate’s head. It made him feel that warming feeling throughout his body. Dan didn’t want to think about how he’d almost lost the chance to have forever with Phil. No, he couldn’t think about that. Not when his chest hurt from how much love he felt for his Omega. “I can’t wait either,” he smiled before closing his eyes. He would get his perfect life with Phil. As long as they were together, that’s all that mattered. And Dan knew they would be. He’d never come that close to losing Phil again. He loved him with everything he had. Adored him beyond belief. “I love you,” he whispered softly, struggling not to fall asleep mid sentence. He loved falling asleep like this though. With nothing but the perfect, warm, loving feeling he got only from Phil.

"I'll love you forever, Dan," Phil whispered back, smiling as he felt Dan start to fall asleep on him, but unconcerned as he was surrounded completely by Dan's warmth. Things felt better. Things felt good. Phil knew it was going to be a while before he could trust seeing Dan around another Omega, let alone being flirted with by one, and he knew deep down that it was likely he would have those moments where he found it difficult to trust Dan at all, when the anger and hurt flared up, but he knew, ultimately, they were going to be okay. Dan had apologized, had proved himself, and things felt good. As Phil fell asleep, he knew, no matter how many flights they had in the future, they would always figure it out. Dan was Phil's forever, but so was Dan, Phil’s. //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _insanityplaysfics_ : Omg. So after 245k words, it's finally over. And my co-author and I are probably more upset about this than you guys are. Honestly, this has been like, one of my proudest moments. I've wanted to do Omegaverse for ages, but I didn't think I would do a good job, and then embarrassing_myself came into my life and this happened, and I am more happy than anyone can imagine. I got to do so much with this verse I probably never would have gotten to do on my own, and I've never met someone who can follow me without even trying like she can. Almost every part of this story was unplanned, and yet we always just kind of knew where the other person wanted to go with it, and I feel like that's the true magic behind this fic. I could not have done this without her, and her Dan is literally the Dan in my head that I never would have been able to write the way she did. So this is a thank you message to her. Thank you for writing this with me. Thank you for the months we spent working on this, dedicated so much of our time to it, and thank you for being one of the best friends ever. 
> 
> Now, of course we also have to thank the amazing people who have been following this story from Chapter one and onwards, and the people who joined half way, and even the people who are just joining now. This was the most fun we've ever had, and your comments were a blessing every Monday. I don't think I ever looked forward to something as much after a hard day at work as I did to coming home to the wonderful comments you guys have left us, especially throughout the painful angst of the second half of chapters. Thank you to anyone who has ever read and commented, thank you to everyone who has ever left a Kudos, and thank you to anyone who has enjoyed this story in whatever capacity. You are the true denizens of this fic <3
> 
>  
> 
> **QUICK NOTE: If there's nothing else you read of this A/N, maybe take a second to read this part.**
> 
>  
> 
> Embarrasing_myself and I have been talking for a while about a few things.
>
>> 1\. I wanted to add a chapter at the end explaining to everyone any unanswered questions they might have about our verse or the events that occurred, in case of confusion. I saw a lot of that and did my best to explain that in comments through the chapters as we posted them, but now is the time to ask more questions about anything you want to know, and we'll both do our best to write a chapter on it so everyone can see those answers, rather than just answering those questions in the comments where people have to search far and wide to see if there's an answer. 
>> 
>> 2\. We wanted to create a playlist to post for this fanfiction as well, as something for us all to remember it by, because we're all a bit heartbroken it's ending. If you have any suggestions for songs for certain scenes/chapters, lets us know :)
>> 
>> 3\. Embarrasing_myself and I have talked in length about writing more additions to the story and returning to it from time to time. We actually RP a lot just for the comfort of writing something together, even if we don't always plan to post. RP'ing also takes a long time to finish a scene sometimes because it's not a straight through writing process, but if you have any ideas of things you'd really love to see in future additions (most likely posted as side fics in a collection on AO3 and linked to on the masterpost on Tumblr) please let us know so we have some ideas what you'd like to see. We'll try our best to do things in order, but no promises :))


End file.
